Nouveau Départ
by Sedgie
Summary: Post 2.9. Cora et Hook débarquent à Storybrooke, emportant avec eux un invité qui ébranlera les convictions de Regina et refera penser sa notion de rédemption . Fluffly et Swan Queen en deuxième moitié d'histoire
1. Le Retour

**"Seconde Chance"  
**

**Saison** : Post 2.9

**Résumé **: Cora et Hook débarquent à Storybrooke, emportant avec eux un invité qui ébranlera les convictions de Regina et refera penser sa notion de « rédemption ».

**Note** : _les passages en italiques se passent dans le FairyTale Land_.

**Note2** : Fic en 2 parties : La première reprend directement après l'épisode 9 et le retour d'Emma et Snow. La deuxième partie sera un peu plus fluffly et SwanQueen.

* * *

Le navire fendait la brume pour s'acheminer doucement vers les côtes. Sur le pont 2 personnes regardaient avidement la ville se dessiner, se préparant à aborder ce nouveau continent, tel des explorateurs, dont les motivations étaient bien plus obscures.

« Nous y sommes … »

« Storybrooke. »

« Nous devrions réveiller notre invitée. »

Lui jetant un regard presque amusé, Cora se retourna et entra dans la cale du navire. Après quelques pas, elle se pencha et secoua le corps endormi sur un filet de pêche. « Réveille-toi. »

Grommelant doucement, le petit corps s'étira avant d'entrouvrir ses yeux et de les fixer sur la femme âgée se dressant au dessus d'elle. Comme un électrochoc, elle sursauta avant de se redresser « Nous sommes arrivés, prépare-toi. »

Sans un mot, elle se leva, remit ses chaussures et suivit Cora à l'extérieur où elles rejoignirent Hook. « C'est ça ? »

« Oui ma chère, c'est ça. »

La petite fille d'une douzaine d'années s'approcha alors de la proue, alors que Hook prit Cora à part « Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a pris une cargaison supplémentaire ? »

« Parce que nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre coté. Elle est la clé qui fera pencher la balance. »

« Et quand tu parles de balance … Tu parles d'_elle_, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cora lui jeta un regard amusé « Mon cher Hook n'essais pas de comprendre, suis-moi simplement. Tu me fais confiance, non ? »

Hook obtempéra, après tout, depuis le début c'était elle qui menait la danse. Lui, tout ce qu'il souhaitait était se venger, ce qu'il arriverait à faire finalement. Il avait hâte de mettre les pieds sur cette terre exotique au nom bizarre.

« Quel est le programme ? »

Cora laissa échapper un petit rire, presque effrayant, qui fit se retourner la petite fille « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt mon cher. »

A ces mots, le navire se figea il venait de toucher le banc de sable bordant la côte de la ville. « Je descends une chaloupe. »

Et tandis qu'il disparut, Cora s'approcha de la petite, les yeux toujours rivés sur ces drôles de bâtiments, et posa une main sur son épaule « Bientôt mon enfant, bientôt … »

La petite fille lui jeta un regard avant de fixer de nouveau les maisons, puis son attention s'appesantit sur un édifice peu commun, une sorte de clocher …

Cora retourna auprès de Hook, à la barre. « Alors, nous y voici. Annonçons-nous notre arrivée par la grande porte ou privilégions-nous une arrivée plus discrète ? »

« La discrétion est de mise, l'effet n'en sera que plus grand. »

« C'est elle n'est-ce pas ? C'est elle que vous êtes retournée chercher ? »

Pour toute réponse, Cora sourit.

* * *

_« Que s'est-il passé ? Je croyais que vous deviez la tuer ? »_

_Il lui tendit sa main afin qu'elle se redresse, tel un fantôme sortit de son tombeau … A vrai dire, c'était un peu le cas. « Nous devons changer nos plans. La malédiction que ma fille a invoquée arrive, nous devons nous protéger. »_

_« Bien alors que faisons-nous ? »_

_« J'ai besoin d'aller chercher quelque chose avant. »_

_Quelques heures plus tard, Cora et Hook étaient au milieu de la forêt, devant un terrier visiblement trop grand pour n'accueillir que des lapins._

_« Je peux savoir … »_

_« … C'est ici. Mon cher Hook, pourriez-vous vous rendre utile et m'apporter un corps. »_

_« Un corps ? Vous voulez dire un cadavre ? »_

_« Peu importe. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un. »_

_Hook haussa un sourcil avant d'obtempérer. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne discutait plus les ordres et les demandes de celle avec qui il avait passé un marché plus qu'alléchant. Il s'exécuta alors et revint, au bout d'une heure, trainant après lui, le corps d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années._

_« Qui est-ce ? »_

_« Ah parce qu'il fallait que je vous le présente ? »_

_Elle leva le nez de dégout en attrapant le poignet de l'homme « Allez au nord Ouest du Lac d'Hérold, vous trouverez une montagne en forme de cœur, attendez-moi à son pied. »_

_« Et vous ? »_

_« Je vous rejoindrais n'ayez crainte Hook, je serais là avant l'arrivée de la malédiction. » Sans attendre, Cora disparut avec l'homme dans le terrier._

_Et après une chute interminable, elle atterrit dans une salle circulaire où se trouvaient plusieurs portes de différents styles, mais une seule attira son attention, où plus précisément un miroir qui semblait donner sur un paysage plus coloré, plus pittoresque un paysage que Cora ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle grimaça avant de trainer le corps au-delà du miroir. Une fois fait, elle le laissa là et continua à pied._

_Elle arriva à un labyrinthe qu'elle traversa sans mal pour arriver en son centre : un mausolée y était posté. Et quand elle ouvrit les portes, elle y découvrit avec plaisir que la petite fille qu'elle y avait enfermée était toujours là, prostrée dans un coin, les larmes aux yeux éblouie par tant de lumière d'un seul coup._

_« Il est l'heure. Viens avec moi. »_

_« Ou va-t-on ? »_

_« La route sera longue et pénible parfois, mais j'ai besoin de toi. »_

_La petite se leva alors, épousseta sa robe et attrapa la main que lui tendit Cora. « Bien, à présent, nous pouvons commencer »_

_Et sur le chemin du retour, avant de retraverser le miroir, la petite vit le cadavre sur le coté « Papa ! » Elle se défit des mains de Cora pour tomber à genou près du corps sans vie. Elle pleura tout en caressant le visage froid de son père. « Mais … Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_

_« L'amour est une faiblesse ma chère. Et ce qui nous attend ne doit souffrir d'aucune faiblesse. Cet homme n'était pas ton père, tu n'as pas à le pleurer ainsi. »_

_La petite envoya un regard noir et mauvais à cette femme qu'elle ne connaissait que peu finalement, avant de reporter son attention vers lui. Elle l'embrassa sur le front, surprise par la froideur et la rigidité de sa peau, avant de se relever. « Maintenant, allons-y, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »_

_La petite fille s'arrêta subitement juste avant de traverser le miroir « Ca fait si longtemps … » souffla-t-elle_

_Cora lui sourit et entoura de son bras ses épaules « Oui et bientôt, tu auras tout loisir de te venger de la personne qui t'a fait ça. » _

_La petite jeta un dernier regard vers son père. Elle le savait, elle ne pouvait l'emmener avec elle, c'était la règle. Une règle stupide qui l'avait coincée ici pendant un temps. Mais aujourd'hui, elle allait enfin sortir. _

_Ce dont elle se souvint après fut plus brumeux : elle retraversa le miroir, cette salle circulaire, sortit de ce terrier, puis … La seule chose dont elle se souvint fut cet éclair blanc fendant le ciel, puis une sorte de bouclier de nacre l'entourant avant que les ténèbres ne fondent sur eux … _

* * *

« Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle sera heureuse de vous revoir ? Après tout, la dernière fois, elle se réjouissait presque de votre mort. »

« Détrompez-vous. Elle me pleurait … Et c'est ses larmes qui me font dire qu'aujourd'hui, plus que jamais, j'ai une place dans son cœur. Et je compte bien m'en servir. »

« Comment pouvez-vous encore croire cela ? Comme si vous … Vous l'aimiez. »

Cora se tourna vers Hook, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, et répondit naturellement « Bien sur voyons, c'est ma fille. »

TBC

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Assez convainquant pour lire la suite ?**

**La suite viendra Mercredi, donc je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noel !  
**

**Pleins de cadeaux, de côtillons, de champagne et de chocolats !  
**


	2. Promesses

**Wow ! Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à l'appel ! **

**Merci d'avoir reviewé, followé ou même favorité ma fic (ou moi :p). **

**L'intrigue démarre doucement, mais je vous promets que les choses iront un chouya plus vite dès le prochain chapitre, et les suivants ;)**

**Et encore un joyeux noel !**

* * *

Tous étaient au Granny's pour fêter le retour de Snow et d'Emma. Chacun y allait de son compliment et de ses gentillesses. Et même si Emma n'était pas encore familière des tendres attentions que ses parents pouvaient avoir pour elle, elle se laissa gracieusement porter par le chocolat chaud à la cannelle qu'elle avait entre les mains. Pour une fois, depuis des jours et des jours maintenant, elle était plus sereine : elle avait trouvé ses parents, Henry était auprès d'elle, et surtout, elle était loin de ce monde qui, finalement, n'était pas le sien.

Et pourtant, elle savait qu'un jour viendrait où elle ne pourrait échapper à la discussion de savoir si oui ou non elle devrait suivre ses parents là-bas. Elle le savait, eux espéraient y retourner, Henry même adorerait le découvrir … Les choses n'étaient jamais simples, jamais.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« A rien … A vrai dire, pour une fois, je ne pense à rien. Je ne pense pas à essayer de trouver un moyen de nous faire revenir, je ne pense pas aux emmerdes qui nous courent après, aux gens que nous avons laissé derrière nous … Ma tête est vide. »

Elle sourit doucement à sa mère, espérant que ce léger mensonge ne soit pas découvert. Snow s'assit à ses cotés et regarda David et Henry trinquer joyeusement en compagnie d'Archie et Ruby. « Je savais que nous les retrouverions. »

« Dis, ce n'est pas que … Que j'aimerais vous éviter mais … Si on pouvait repousser la discussion parents-enfant à plus tard. Je viens à peine de prendre conscience que tu es biologiquement ma mère … »

« Je comprends. J'ai tendance à être impulsive et pressée … Nous avons attendu si longtemps. Et me voilà déjà grand-mère. Et je comprends simplement maintenant que je vais pouvoir profiter de ce nouveau statut avec mon petit-fils de 10 ans. »

Emma sourit alors et jeta un œil sur son fils. Elles avaient été absentes de longs jours et elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser à lui. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas une mère parfaite, et qu'elle n'avait, d'ailleurs, aucune idée de comment procéder avec lui. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée maman …

« Heureusement qu'Henry est arrivé à temps ! » Ruby venait d'apparaitre au comptoir, 2 bouteilles de vins à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« La mine a été pillée. »

« Pillée ? »

« On cherchait un moyen de vous faire revenir ; on avait ce qui restait du chapeau de Jefferson. On pensait que si on trouvait de la poudre de fée, on pourrait peut-être le faire fonctionner de nouveau … Finalement, on a creusé la mine et on en a trouvé. Mais à cause de Georges on a perdu le chapeau. »

« Georges ? Le roi Georges » s'égosilla Snow

"Et c'est qui ça Georges ?"

« Le père de David. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? »

« C'est une longue histoire que te racontera plus fidèlement ton mari je pense … Bref, je disais donc : plus de chapeau, mais on avait pas tout perdu car on avait de nouveau de la poudre de fée. Mais ce matin, en allant à la mine Leroy a découvert que toute la poudre avait disparu. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de 2 personnes … »

« Gold et Regina … »

« Exact ! Quand on a comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas vous aider à traverser le portail, mais plutôt à vous empêcher de le passer, on a foncé avec Henry vers le seul endroit qu'il pensait être le portail : le puit. Gold m'a envoyé valsé, je ne me souviens de rien jusqu'à ce que je vous vois quelques minutes plus tard. Je ne sais pas comment Henry s'y est pris, mais vous êtes là maintenant alors, on va pas s'en plaindre. » finit-elle de dire dans un rire

Emma laissa Ruby et Snow discuter ensemble, s'excusa et prit son fils à part « Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avant notre arrivée. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Ruby vient de me dire que Gold et Regina comptaient nous empêcher de revenir. Alors pourquoi et comment nous sommes ici ? Et pourquoi tu as dis que Regina nous a sauvé ? »

« Elle voulait pas vous empêcher de revenir, elle voulait simplement que Cora n'arrive pas. Elle avait peur que ça soit elle qui passe mais je lui ais dis qu'elle se trompait parce que j'étais sûr que se serait vous. »

« Et c'est Regina qui a … Qui a fait quoi au juste ? »

« Je sais pas, y'avait comme une sorte de bouclier au dessus du puit. Elle veut changer, elle me l'a dit. Elle avait juste peur de sa mère … Mais je lui ais dis que si elle voulait que j'ai foi en elle, elle, elle devait avoir foi en moi d'abord. Et puis elle a brisé le bouclier. Gold était pas d'accord, mais elle l'a fait quand même. Si elle avait rien fait, vous ne seriez pas là. »

Emma commençait à comprendre alors et souffla « Hey, je vais revenir, j'ai 2-3 choses à éclaircir. Tu restes là, ok ? »

Henry opina de la tête avant de glisser quelques mots à David en lui disant qu'elle revenait. Puis, elle se rendit de nouveau à la boutique de Gold, qu'elle trouva, sans surprise, dedans « Regina est encore là ? »

« Ne devriez-vous pas être au Granny's en train de fêter dignement votre retour Emma ? »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Cette histoire de bouclier ou je ne sais quoi ? Vous comptiez détruire tout ce qui serait passé à travers ? Y compris Mary Margaret et moi ? »

« Ce n'était en rien contre vous. Nous devions stopper la progression de Cora. Nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre de prendre le risque qu'elle débarque ici. »

« Je l'ai affronté une fois et je l'ai battu. »

« Ne la sous-estimez pas Emma. Cette femme est pleine de ressources et surtout, elle ne fait jamais 2 fois la même erreur. »

« … »

« Mais peu importe. Tout est bien qui finit bien. » dit-il dans un rire sacarstique

« Vous semblez bien connaitre la mère de Regina, je me trompe ? »

Gold plissa les yeux comme s'il essayait de voir où voulait en venir Emma, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire assuré « Peu importe. Vous devriez retourner auprès de vos proches. »

« J'aimerais parler à Regina. »

« Elle n'est plus ici. Croyez-vous sincèrement qu'elle ait envi de rester ici tandis que son fils s'amuse avec sa mère non loin ? »

Sans répondre Emma ressortit en claquant la porte, bien assez agacée comme ça pour demander le moindre compte à Gold. Plus d'une fois il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, et elle se rendait compte maintenant que tous n'avaient été que ses marionnettes.

Un peu plus bas sur la grande rue, elle vit avec plaisir que sa voiture était toujours là. Elle monta dedans et trouva les clés sur le contact. Elle fut amusée : jamais à Boston, elle n'aurait pu laisser sa voiture des jours entiers, ouverte avec les clés sur le contact.

Elle démarra alors et, sans attendre, se rendit à la villa de Regina. Bien entendu, elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas la bienvenue, et que la jeune femme ne lui ouvrirait pas sa porte aussi facilement.

Alors, elle pensa, dans son esprit, à un discours bien rodé que Regina ne pourrait qu'entendre. Elle s'approcha et toqua à la porte, une fois, puis 2 … Mais personne ne répondit. Elle s'imaginait aisément une Regina calfeutrée dans sa chambre, ruminant sa peine et regrettant certainement son geste à présent.

« Regina ? Regina vous êtes là ? Ouvrez ! »

Et au bout d'une longue minute, elle capitula et rebroussa chemin. Et alors qu'elle allait atteindre le portillon en fer, elle entendit la porte de l'entrée s'ouvrir. Quand elle se retourna, Regina était sur le pas de la porte, bras croisés, la toisant amèrement.

Emma souffla avant de faire demi tour et de se planter devant la jolie brune.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

« Vous avez l'air moins avenante que lorsque vous m'avez souhaité la bienvenue près du puit. »

« … »

Ce n'était pas vraiment l'entrée qu'Emma avait espéré pour ce début de conversation. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se maudissant d'être aussi stupide.

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous miss Swan ? »

« En fait, j'aimerais avoir quelques précisions sur ce qui s'est déroulé au puit tout à l'heure. »

« En quoi ? »

« Il serait possible de parler à l'intérieur ? »

Sans répondre, Regina s'écarta et laissa passer Emma. La jeune femme était rarement venue ici et la dernière fois, elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, avait été presque fatale pour son fils quand Regina lui avait gracieusement offert un chausson aux pommes empoisonné, fait dans cette même cuisine où Regina convia la jeune femme.

« Un verre ? »

« Euh non … Enfin, juste un verre d'eau. »

Regina lui apporta un verre et le rempli à la carafe avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir au comptoir.

« Que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Hm … Henry m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a interpellé. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Il m'a dit que vous comptiez, Gold et vous, fermer le portail avant notre arrivée. »

« Ce n'était en rien contre vous et, comme je l'ai expliqué vainement à Henry, je voulais avant tout le protéger de la possible arrivée de Cora. »

« En prenant le risque de perdre Henry totalement ? Ou vous vous êtes dit qu'avec moi en moins, vous l'auriez pour vous toute seule ?! »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention. Je voulais simplement le protéger. »

« De Cora ? »

« … »

« J'ai pu me confronter à elle et … Effectivement, elle n'est pas commode. »

« … »

« Pourquoi avoir brisé le portail ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Vous aviez tout à gagner de le laisser : Snow et moi définitivement mises sur la touche, vous auriez eu Henry pour vous seule, vous auriez enfin été débarrassée de moi. Alors pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ? »

Elle pensait ne pas avoir de réponse, Regina était la reine du non –dit et des allusions d'un simple regard ou rictus du visage. A la place, elle soupira doucement, avant de se redresser, croisant les bras devant elle, en guise de défense :

« Parce que j'ai fais moi aussi une promesse à Henry. Je lui ais promis que j'allais changer, que j'allais me racheter. Si je veux qu'il ait confiance en moi, je … Je dois remettre en question quelques unes de mes priorités. »

« Je vois … Après tout, vous ne souhaitiez que protéger Henry … »

« Exact. Mais je ne suis pas rassurée pour autant. Cora est vivante, ce que je ne pensais pas possible et maintenant, elle est au courant pour Storybrooke. Elle fera n'importe quoi pour arriver ici. »

« Pour vous. »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Elle veut venir ici pour vous, c'est ce qu'elle nous a dit. Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fais par le passé, mais elle a la dent dure. »

Regina se leva et alla se servir une tasse de café en toute nonchalance, elle répondit « Je l'ai banni. Je l'ai envoyé dans un autre monde juste avant mon mariage avec le roi. »

« Wow, c'est plutôt … Radical. »

« Je n'avais pas le choix. J'étais fatiguée de me battre constamment contre elle et de perdre à chaque fois. Je l'ai banni et au bout de plusieurs années … Juste avant que je n'invoque la malédiction, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de la tuer pour moi. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de l'amener ici. »

« Vous avez mandaté quelqu'un pour la tuer ? Sérieux ? »

« Et il faut croire qu'il a manqué à sa parole …Les pirates ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient autrefois, j'en ais bien peur. »

« Un pirate ? Non … » souffla Emma

« Qu'avez-vous ? »

« Votre homme ça ne serait pas … Hook par hasard ? »

« Comment le savez-vous ? »

Emma laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux « C'est pas vrai … Le salaud … »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Votre Hook là, celui qui devait tuer votre mère, et bien croyez-le ou non mais … Il s'est allié à elle. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais ils sont ensemble et c'est eux qui ont failli nous faire louper le passage tout à l'heure. »

Regina se laissa tomber sur son tabouret, s'accoudant au comptoir « Il s'est allié à elle … Sale petit traitre ! »

« Lui aussi veut traverser, vous savez pourquoi ? Lui aussi en a après vous ? »

« Oh non, il a ses raisons propres. Il en veut à son … Crocodile. »

« Crocod… Attendez, dans le conte de mon enfance, c'est un crocodile qui lui a avalé sa main. Vous voulez dire que ce crocodile là est à Storybrooke ? Mais dans quel habitant ? »

« Gold … » lâcha Regina dans un rictus mi ennuyé, mi ironique

« C'est pas vrai … »

« Et évidemment Gold n'est pas au courant que Hook est aussi à sa recherche sinon, croyez-moi, il aurait tout fait pour m'empêcher de briser le bouclier. »

« Il en a tant peur ? Moi qui pensait que Gold ne craignait rien ou personne. »

« Tout le monde a des faiblesses miss Swan, et malheureusement, Cora et Hook sont des spécialistes dans l'art d'appuyer là où ça fait mal afin d'obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. »

« Ca n'est pas très réjouissant. »

« Heureusement, nous avons 2 faits en notre faveur : le premier est que Cora et Hook, malgré leur volonté de venir ici, ne sont pas près d'y arriver, nous avons encore le temps de nous préparer dans l'éventualité de leur arrivée. »

« Et la deuxième chose ? »

« Cora n'a pas connaissance de l'existence d'Henry. »

A ces mots Emma se crispa, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Regina « Quoi ? »

« Je … Je ne parierais pas sur ce dernier fait … »

« Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ? » elle s'était levée de son tabouret et s'avançait dangereusement d'Emma « Comment ça ? Répondez ! »

« Je … Je ne savais pas que c'était votre mère. Elle … Elle avait pris l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. On … On lui a parlé d'Henry comme mon fils … Un fils que je partageais avec vous. »

« C'est pas vrai … » souffla-t-elle totalement bouleversée

« Ecoutez, on ne savait pas ! Elle avait pris l'apparence de Lancelot, un ami de Snow. Et … Et elle nous a suivis jusqu'au château. C'est là qu'elle a pris les cendres de l'armoire magique dans laquelle on m'a déposé il y a 28 ans … On ne savait pas … Mais … »

« Taisez-vous ! Vous … Vous avez risqué la vie d'Henry ! »

« Je ne savais pas ! »

Regina laissa échapper un rire nerveux « Le plus drôle c'est que quand c'est moi qui met sa vie en péril, on me blâme d'être une mauvaise mère, d'être la méchante reine … Mais quand c'est vous qui faites un faux pas, on vous trouve des excuses ! Mais les faits sont là : Cora sait pour Henry. Il représente ce qu'elle cherchait en moi depuis longtemps. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Une faiblesse miss Swan ! Mon amour pour Henry est ma plus grande faiblesse. Je suis faible, la preuve, j'ai brisé ce bouclier qu'en temps normal j'aurais laissé. Et elle le sait. »

« Cora pense que l'amour est une faiblesse, moi au contraire je pense que c'est une force. Je l'ai battu grâce à ça : elle voulait m'arracher le cœur mais elle n'a pas pu simplement à cause de l'amour que je portais à ceux que j'aime. L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse Regina, c'est une force. La force la plus sûre qu'il soit. »

« Peu importe … Peu importe combien j'aime Henry et combien cela me donnera de force et de courage pour braver Cora, je serais toujours faible face à elle. C'est ma mère et je n'ai jamais réussi à la vaincre, et c'est encore prouvé aujourd'hui. »

« Vous avez réussi à l'envoyer dans un autre monde. »

« Un monde duquel elle est revenue visiblement vivante. »

« C'était quoi ? Genre l'enfer sur terre ou quelque chose du genre ? »

« Le pays des merveilles. »

« Qu.. Quoi _LE_ pays des merveilles ? Celui d'Alice, de la reine de cœur et du lapin blanc ? »

« Celui-là même. Et pour information, la reine de cœur … C'était elle. »

Emma écarquilla les yeux, essayant d'avaler la masse d'informations qu'elle venait de recevoir, les analysant dans le bon ordre : la reine de cœur du pays des merveilles était Cora, la mère de Regina ?

« Bah merde … Mais alors … Si elle est la reine de cœur et si Jefferson était le chapelier fou alors … Ils se connaissent non ? »

« Certainement … » Bien sur, Regina omit de lui dire qu'elle avait aussi coincé Jefferson au pays des merveilles. Elle préféra se lever alors et déposer sa tasse dans l'évier. « Nous devons nous assurer que Cora n'arrive jamais ici. Il y a bien trop de risques, bien trop de victimes potentielles … »

« Si elle vient pour vous, qu'attend-elle de vous vraiment ? »

« Ma mère a toujours voulu avoir un contrôle sur ma vie, quelle qu'elle fut. C'est elle qui a voulu que je me marie au père de Snow, c'est elle qui était avide de pouvoir et d'argent. Ella tout fait pour y arriver … »

« Vous avez vraiment peur d'elle hein ? »

Regina, qui s'était égarée un instant, reprit vite constance et se racla la gorge avant de se redresser fièrement, montrant un aspect plus présentable. « J'ai seulement peur qu'elle s'en prenne à Henry. En arrivant ici, je pensais n'avoir plus aucune faiblesse je pensais l'avoir tué pour m'en assurer. Et finalement, Henry est entré dans ma vie j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour l'élever convenablement, tout en étant constamment à coté de la plaque avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui, je suis tombée dans le piège que j'avais essayé d'éviter ces dernières années : avoir une faiblesse. Et c'est précisément maintenant qu'elle décide de revenir dans ma vie, maintenant que j'éprouve pour Henry des sentiments que je ne pensais plus pouvoir ressentir et avec lesquels elle pourra jouer contre moi, en risquant la vie de mon fils. »

Emma percevait chez Regina une sincérité dont elle avait rarement fait preuve, notamment pour Henry. Elle percevait aussi la peur qui la rongeait et le stress qui l'envahissait à l'idée que sa mère revienne et qu'elle puisse perdre Henry.

Elle se leva alors et vint près de Regina « Vous n'êtes pas seule … Je suis là aussi Je protègerais Henry. Je _vous_ protègerais. »

Ce à quoi Regina lui lança un regard d'incompréhension « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi m'aider alors que je n'ai cessé de vous haïr et d'essayer de vous chasser d'ici ? Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! » dit-elle hargneusement

« Je le fais pour Henry. Parce que j'estime que la promesse que je lui ais faite tient toujours : je lui ais promis de vous protéger, encore plus aujourd'hui alors qu'il pense que vous avez changé pour devenir meilleure. Ce n'est pas de la pitié Regina. Je ne vous porte pas non plus dans mon cœur, encore plus depuis que j'ai compris tout ce qu'a enduré mes parents pour vous affronter : ils m'ont abandonné et ont attendu 28 ans coincés ici que j'arrive pour les sauver. J'ai été dans leur monde, j'ai vu le château et ma chambre, celle où j'aurais du grandir. »

« … »

« Mais je sais aussi que sans tout ça, Henry … Je vous le concède : sans tout ça, Henry n'aurait jamais vu le jour et c'est probablement la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée ces dernières années. Alors pour lui, et parce qu'il croit en vous maintenant, je tiendrais ma promesse. »

Le visage de Regina se radoucit alors allant même jusqu'à esquisser un petit sourire, comme si elle était rassurée de se savoir soutenue par Emma.

« Bon … Je … Je vais retourner au Granny's. » Regina fit un mouvement de tête lui signifiant qu'elle comprenait « Si vous voulez … Vous pouvez venir. »

« Ma chère, je ne suis pas désespérée au point de me rendre en un lieu où personne ne souhaite ma présence et où je serais regardée comme la pire des sorcières, alimentant messe-basse et quolibets. Non merci. »

« Ok … C'était purement formel hein … »

« J'en conviens. » Regina la raccompagna à la porte d'entrée et avant qu'Emma ne s'éloigne « Miss Swan ! »

« Oui ? »

« Pour Henry … Je sais qu'il souhaitera vivre avec vous et vos parents mais … »

« Il viendra, je vous le promets. »

« Vous faites énormément de promesses miss Swan, vous prenez le risque de ne pas toutes les tenir. »

« J'essaierais au moins. Je … Je passerais plus tard prendre quelques affaires … Si vous le permettez. »

Pour toute réponse, Regina inclina la tête en guise d'accord avant de refermer la porte juste à temps pour qu'une larme perle sur sa joue sans qu'Emma ne puisse la voir. Cette dernière remonta en voiture et, durant son retour, pensa à chaque mot échangé avec Regina … Les choses n'étaient pas encore finies, loin de là. Et elle ne saurait l'expliquer mais, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

**TBC**


	3. Alice

« Allons-y. » Hook aida la petite fille et Cora à monter dans la chaloupe « vous allez vraiment me faire ramer moi avec une main en moins ou la petite ? » dit-il sarcastiquement

Pour toute réponse, Cora remua sa main droite et la barque avança toute seule. La petite fille ne cessait de fixer les cotes s'approchant avant que Cora ne vienne près d'elle et ne lui murmure « Bien différent de notre monde n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

_« Maman, je vais chercher des champignons. »_

_« Mais il est tard, la nuit ne va pas tarder. »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne tarderais pas. »_

_« Ne serais-tu pas généreuse simplement pour avoir une omelette aux champignons ce soir hein ? »_

_La petit fille d'environ 10 ans se précipita dans les bras de sa mère, blottissant son visage contre son ventre._ _Sa mère lui caressa ses longs cheveux châtains et ancra son regard dans celui noisette de la petite fille « Dieu bénisse la vie de m'avoir donné une fille comme toi. Allez va, et ne tarde pas. »_

_« Promis. Je t'aime. »_

_« Je t'aime aussi. »_

_Puis la petite partit, panier à la main, dans la forêt entourant sa maison faite des mains de son père, un solide bucheron. Elle connaissait ses bois par cœur, y ayant grandi, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle se dirigea vers le seul endroit qui regorgeait de champignons comestibles. Mais sur le chemin, son attention fut attirée par quelque chose remuant derrière un bosquet. D'abord apeurée, elle fut curieuse et s'approcha jusqu'à séparer les quelques branches laissant apercevoir … « Oh un lapin ! Comme tu es beau ! Viens là … »_

_Elle tendit la main mais le lapin, d'un blanc immaculé, se déroba quelques mètres plus loin. « Dommage, j'aurais adoré te ramener à la maison, on a de quoi te nourrir tu sais, et j'aurais fais promettre à mon papa de ne pas te faire cuire ! » Mais voyant toujours le lapin immobile près à bondir dans la direction opposée, elle n'insista pas et s'éloigna … Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un chuchotement. Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna, le lapin était juste derrière elle. Elle pencha la tête, il la fixait étrangement. « Tu veux venir ? »_

_Mais quand elle fit un pas vers lui, il bondit plus loin « Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux ! Je vais être en retard ! Dépêche-toi. » Et alors qu'elle repartait vers sa maison, il lui sembla que le lapin l'appelait « psiit pssiit »_

_Elle se retourna une dernière fois et n'en cru pas ses yeux : Le lapin était sur ses 2 pattes arrière, semblant l'attendre. « Tu … Tu veux que je te suive ? » Et pour toute réponse le lapin fit quelques bonds avant de la regarder de nouveau « pssit ! »_

_Elle jeta un œil derrière elle : au loin elle distinguait le toit en chaume et la fumée s'échappant de la cheminée … Le soleil allait bientôt disparaitre, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Elle se tourna vers le lapin, qui l'attendait puis le suivit … Elle le suivit au travers des bosquets, faisant des détours, grimpant sur des rochers vermoulus ou des troncs d'arbre à terre … Puis le lapin s'arrêta devant un immense terrier que n'avait jamais remarqué la petite fille. Il leva son museau comme pour humer l'air avant d'entrer et de disparaitre dans le dit terrier. « Attends ! » lui lança-t-elle avant de comprendre qu'il ne ressortirait plus. Elle fit une moue boudeuse et était prête à rebrousser chemin quand elle entendit venant du terrier « psiit psiit ! » Elle fit volte face et s'accroupit devant le terrier « Tu viens de m'appeler ? » Un courant d'air venant du terrier fit se mouvoir les cheveux de la petite fille. _

_Elle s'approcha alors, encore et encore … Jusqu'à s'engouffrer entièrement dans le trou. Et au bout d'un mètre, la petite ne sentit plus rien sous ses mains et tomba, la tête la première, dans un trou sans fond, du moins c'est ce qu'elle pensa. _

_La peur au ventre, elle ne sortit même pas un cri de sa bouche tant la stupeur s'était emparée d'elle et alors qu'elle comprenait à peine ce qui venait de se passer, elle aperçut une étrange lumière venu d'en dessous. Et alors que son atterrissage aurait pu être violent, c'est lentement et doucement qu'elle se posa sur ses 2 pieds, au milieu d'une pièce circulaire avec plusieurs portes de différents styles. _

_Elle resta muette, complètement perdue dans ce lieu qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle leva le nez en l'air dans l'espoir de trouver une source de lumière mais rien si ce n'était le néant, le vide. Elle prit alors conscience des lieux : ici point de lapin, mais des portes toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres. Et tandis qu'elle se dirigeait au hasard vers une porte aux allures d'énormes pain d'épice, un « psiit » ce fit entendre de l'autre coté, derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit une porte différente des autres. _

_Si différentes d'ailleurs qu'il n'y avait pas réellement de porte mais une ouverture donnant sur un paysage coloré et inconnu de la petite fille : à cette heure-ci, le soleil devait être presque couché, hors ici, le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant._

_Elle tendit fébrilement la main jusqu'à l'ouverture et l'image se gondola comme la surface de l'eau lorsqu'on la caresse. Puis, doucement, elle s'avança et traversa ce qui était, en fin de compte, un miroir_.

_Et ce qu'elle vit l'enchanta autant qu'elle lui fit peur : d'immenses brins d'herbe, des fleurs géantes chantantes et un chemin … Un chemin qu'elle suivit jusqu'à rencontrer une grosse chenille bleue sortant d'immenses ronds de fumée de sa bouche « Quiiiiii es-tuuuuuu ? »_

_« Moi ? »_

_« Toiiiiiii … »_

_« Je … Je m'appelle Alice. »_

* * *

« Alice ! »

La petite sursauta alors, sortant de sa torpeur quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils avaient accosté sur la plage et que Cora et Hook l'attendaient. Elle sauta de la barque sur le sable et regarda les alentours : ces maisons et choses métalliques qui roulent étaient très surprenants.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? On joue en collectif ou séparés ? »

« L'union fait la force, mais je suis pour trouver ma fille seule, du moins avec Alice. »

« Et moi ? »

« Tu devrais rester sur ton navire, il ne passe pas inaperçu, je suppose que tu auras de la visite sous peu. »

« Saurais-je les tenir ? »

« Tu as l'effet de surprise pour toi. Aurais-tu peur de ces personnes ? »

« Non. Mais je n'ai rien pour me défendre que mon crochet. »

« De toute manière, je serais de retour vite et en compagnie de ma fille. »

« Tu ne doutes pas qu'elle puisse t'opposer hein ? »

« J'ai un argument de poids pour moi. De plus, elle a tout perdu ici. Elle n'a plus d'attache. »

« Et son fils, cet Henry ? Ne crois-tu pas qu'il pourrait être un frein ? »

« Si le sort a été brisé c'est que tous savent qui elle est à présent. Elle est maintenant seule contre cette ville qui lui en veut de les avoir plongés dans un sommeil de 28 années. Tous doivent être derrière Snow et Charming, ainsi que derrière leur fille, la Sauveuse. Oui, ma fille est à présent vulnérable et seule. Elle n'aura plus personne vers qui se tourner si ce n'est vers la seule personne qui lui tendra la main… »

« Vous. »

Cora sourit alors et leva les mains au dessus du sable, soufflant comme sur une bougie et, comme par magie, le sable se souleva et vint former une sorte de carte de la ville, dont un point rougeoyait. « Elle est là. » Cora lança un regard à Hook avant de tendre la main vers la petite fille qui l'attrapa, avant de s'éloigner tandis que Hook retourna à sa barque.

TBC


	4. Retrouvailles

**Tout d'abord : BONNE ANNEE 2013 !**

**Voici donc la suite de ma fic. Je vous remercie encore de vos reviews et votre fidélité ! **

**L'histoire commence doucement je l'avoue, mais n'ayez crainte, après ce chapitre, on passe la seconde XD ! **

**Pour les fans du Swan Queen, n'ayaez crainte, même s'il tarde à venir, je vous assure qu'il y en aura bientôt ! **

**En attendant, voilà un nouvau chapitre ENJOY !**

* * *

Emma roula en direction du Granny's avec l'idée de finir de fêter son retour avec sa famille et ses amis. Mais ses plans furent contrariés quand, au loin à l'horizon, elle crut voir un navire, un galion. Elle pila alors, en plein milieu de la rue, et sortit de sa voiture. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir et, effectivement, elle découvrit un galion, toute voile dehors. « Eh merde … » souffla-t-elle avant de remonter dans sa voiture et de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roues jusqu'au Granny's où elle déboula, fracassant la porte d'entrée et faisant sursauter tous les convives. « On a un problème, un _gros_ problème ! »

Et sans en dire plus, elle conduisit les habitants vers la rue où elle aperçut le navire. Et sous les yeux effarés des uns et apeurés des autres, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : Hook était ici. Et Si lui était ici, Cora devait l'être aussi. Ses pensées allèrent directement vers Regina. Après tout, Cora avait explicitement montré qu'elle comptait rejoindre sa fille.

« Je dois aller chez Regina. »

« Je t'accompagne ! » lança Snow suivit par David

« Et moi aussi ! »

« Non écoute gamin, tu ne connais pas Cora. Je sais ce dont elle est capable. Regina a raison, tu es trop exposé. Tu dois rester à l'abri parce que si ta mère apprend que je t'ai mis en danger, elle me tuera ! Tu vas rester avec Ruby et Granny. »

Sur ce, la jeune femme confia son fils à Ruby sans qu'il n'ait la moindre possibilité de rétorquer.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour le navire ? Tu penses que Hook est dessus ? »

« J'en sais rien mais si c'est le cas, personne ne doit s'en approcher ! »

Et sans attendre, elle monta en voiture, accompagnée de ses parents en direction de la ville de Regina, tandis que tous les autres se rassemblèrent au Granny's.

Attiré par l'agitation de la foule, Gold sortit de sa boutique et interpela Ruby « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ils sont là, ils sont finalement arrivés jusqu'ici. »

« Qui ? »

« Cora et Hook. »

A ces noms, Gold se figea, les yeux écarquillés « Comment est-ce possible ? »

« On en sait rien. Un galion est amarré sur la plage. »

A ces mots, Gold esquissa une grimace avant d'attraper sa canne et de sortir promptement, suivie de Belle « Ou vas-tu ? »

« J'ai quelques comptes à régler. »

« Rumple non ! » Ce dernier se stoppa net avant de se retourner vers sa compagne « Reste ici. Tu n'es plus le Ténébreux … Tu n'as plus les pouvoirs pour les vaincre. »

« Détrompe-toi, j'ai ce qu'il faut. »

« Et moi ? Tu vas me laisse seule ? J'ai besoin de toi Rumple, j'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi. »

Il lui caressa la joue avant de lui sourire « Désolé, mais ce combat ne te concerne pas. »

« C'est là que tu te trompes. Rumpel, maintenant c'est toi et moi, nous deux ensemble tu veux que je sois avec toi, mais tu continus à prendre des décisions tout seul. »

Sur ces mots, elle rentra dans la boutique, sans se retourner, tandis que Gold la laissa filer pour se rendre sur le navire où il était sur de trouver cet homme … Celui qui l'avait dupé et pris sa femme … Celui à cause de qui toute sa vie avait finalement changé.

« On arrivera peut-être trop tard. »

« Je pense pas que Cora veuille la tuer. Je pense qu'elle veut la rallier à sa cause, malgré le fait que Regina l'ait banni au pays des merveilles. »

« Bannie ? »

« Longue histoire ! »

Emma ne se rendit pas compte à quel point elle roulait vite et c'est en seulement quelques minutes qu'ils rejoignirent la demeure de la jeune femme.

« REGINA ! » Sans attendre, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée « Regina ! »

« Miss Swan ? »

En haut des escaliers, Regina semblait surprise de voir revenir si vite la jeune femme

« Elle est là, elle arrive ! »

Regina eut peur de demander de qui elle parlait mais en voyant David et Snow, épée au poing, elle ne pu que comprendre la triste réalité : Cora était à Storybrooke.

« Comment ? »

« On en sait rien pour l'instant. J'ai juste vu un navire sur lequel ils sont arrivés. »

« C'est impossible. »

« Emma … Le haricot. » Emma fixa sa mère et comprit de suite : le haricot de Hook. Celui qui était sensé être séché et inutilisable.

« Quel haricot ? »

« Longue histoire mais pour faire bref, Hook avait en sa possession un haricot qui devait être inutilisable. C'est avec ce genre de haricot qu'on traverse les mondes. »

« Et Hook en avait un … »

« Il a réussi, je ne sais comment, à l'utiliser et du coup … »

Regina attrapa alors vivement l'avant bras d'Emma « Henry ! »

« Il est à l'abri. »

Semblant un peu rassurée, elle souffla jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement sourd se fasse entendre, et que les bibelots sur les différentes étagères vibrent jusqu'à se fracasser au sol.

« Elle arrive … » murmura Regina, pétrifiée. Et comme pour la rassurer, Emma se posta à ses cotés. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, jusqu'à se décrocher de ses gonds et voler au travers du hall d'entrée. Emma poussa Regina sur le coté pour éviter la porte « Ca va ? »

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'entendre sa réponse car cette dernière resta muette et figée devant l'apparition de sa mère sur le pas de la porte.

« Bonjour Regina. »

Et pour toute réponse, David brandit son épée. Agacée, Cora, d'un simple mouvement de la main, le fit valdinguer au travers du salon pour aller atterrir près de la cheminée.

« David ! » Snow se rua sur lui tandis qu'Emma, dépourvue d'arme, ne pu que faire barrage de son corps entre Cora et Regina.

« Mais que vois-je ? La Sauveuse dans son rôle le plus noble en train de _sauver _le Mal incarné ? Triste ironie. »

« Le Mal n'est souvent pas celui que l'on croit … »

Cora perdit son sourire et d'un geste de la main, elle souleva Emma elle serra le poing et, en même temps, Emma poussa des cris de douleur comme si l'on lui serrait le corps dans un étau.

« Mère, laissez la ! »

Regina se plaça entre Emma et sa mère et d'un geste franc et sec, elle fut reculer sa mère de quelques mètres, cette dernière perdant le contrôle d'Emma qui retomba lourdement sur le sol, gémissant de douleur. Snow et David revinrent à ses cotés et l'aidèrent à la relever. Regina faisait à présent barrage entre eux et sa mère qui revint, un sourire aux lèvres. « Je ne veux pas me battre avec toi ma chérie. Tu n'en as, de toute manière, pas les moyens. »

« Que veux-tu alors ? »

« Toi. Tu m'as _tellement_ manqué … J'ai souvent pensé à toi. »

« Regina … » souffla doucement Emma

« Ma chérie, je ne te savais pas si faible, jusqu'à t'allier avec l'ennemi. Toi qui a mis tant de cœur et de temps à invoquer ce sort, et te voilà maintenant, parmi eux. Tu me déçois. »

Regina grimaça, ces paroles résonnant comme un air de _déjà vu_ assez désagréable. « Je ne suis pas comme toi mère … »

« Oh je le sais, tu es plus faible, mais je suis là pour toi, je suis là pour t'aider à devenir celle que tu es destinée à devenir. »

« … »

« Qu'as-tu obtenu au final ? Regarde : ton sort a été vulgairement brisé, tu es seule contre tous … Tu as sérieusement besoin de revoir tes principes. »

« Vous vous trompez, elle n'est pas seule ! » argua Emma, tentant vainement de défendre Regina mais Cora ne sembla plus prêter attention à la jeune femme, préférant reporter son attention sur sa fille.

« Henry, ton fils. »

A l'entente du prénom du petit garçon, Regina frissonna et Cora le vit tout de suite « Tu as tant lutté pour éradiquer toutes tes faiblesses … C'est si dommage de s'en être crée ici-bas. Tu as toujours été faible Regina, toujours attaché à quelqu'un ou quelque chose … »

« Ce n'est pas toujours une faiblesse mère ! »

Cora perdit patience alors et décida d'abattre son dernier atout. « Bien sur que si ma chère … Et je vais te le prouver encore une fois. » Elle s'écarta et laissa apparaitre la petite fille « Je te laisse le choix : soit tu m'accompagnes … Soit je la tue »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse de cette enfant ?! » répondit Regina sur un ton presque moqueur, pensant certainement que sa mère la voyait si faiblesse qu'elle n'oserait pas mettre la vie d'un simple enfant en danger. Mais son assurance se dissipa quand elle vit le sourire de sa mère s'agrandir « Tu n'oserais tout de même pas mettre en danger la vie de cette enfant ? »

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« Tu n'oserais pas mettre en danger la vie de ta propre fille. »

**TBC**


	5. Au revoir

**Ohhhhhhh Merci pour vos reviews XD **

**Alors oui, si vous ne me connaissez pas encore, vous aller apprendre que j'ADORE faire des chutes très frustrantes \o/**

**Alors oui, je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour les nerfs de mes lecteurs,  
**

**mais ca maintient le suspens et l'envie de lire la suite nan ?! ^^'  
**

**Bref, je suis contente de vos réactions face à cette 'nouvelle' et voici un chapitre qui répondra  
**

**à quelques unes de vos interrogations !  
**

**oOo  
**

**Et oui, vous l'avez remarqué, je poste aujourd'hui car je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir ce WE !  
**

**Et si le succès est au rdv, je pourrais (je dis bien 'pourrais') en poster une dimanche soir  
**

**pour fêter la fin de cet horrible hiatus et le retour d'OUaT sur nos écrans \o/  
**

**ENJOY !  
**

* * *

Regina, Emma, ainsi que David et Snow restèrent complètement sans voix : la petite fille se tenant aux cotés de Cora serait la fille de Regina ? Mais comment ?

« Non … C'est … Impossible. »

« Tu vois ma chérie, je te l'avais dis. » dit Cora en se penchant vers Alice.

Regina fixa alors la petite fille : c'était indéniable, il y avait un air de famille : ses cheveux, ses yeux, son nez … Elle avait même quelques aspects de Snow enfant évidemment, puis qu'elles avaient biologiquement le même père …

* * *

_Regina était malheureuse dans son mariage. Le roi ne prêtait guère attention à elle, préférant reporter son attention vers son royaume et sa fille adorée, Snow. Regina n'était que la seconde épouse, la 5__ième__ roue du carrosse. _

_Elle avait commencé à prendre, en secret, ses cours de magie avec Rumplestilskin et, elle devait bien le reconnaitre, cela lui plaisait assez. _

_« Tu es douée, une de mes apprentie les plus douées et les plus prometteuses. »_

_« Vous avez eu beaucoup d'apprentis avant moi ? »_

_« Ta mère fut la plus prometteuses de toutes … Avant toi bien sur. »_

_Regina eut une vague pensée pour sa mère et ce qu'elle lui avait fait quelques mois plutôt, et la pierre qu'elle faisait flotter tomba lourdement au sol._

_« Concentre-toi ! Tu ne peux souffrir d'aucune faille quand tu utilises ce genre de méthode. Il faut que tu fasses le vide autour de toi, tu ne dois avoir aucune faille, aucun remord, ni regret, aucune faiblesse. »_

_Regina se concentra de nouveau et la pierre vola si haut dans le ciel qu'ils perdirent de vue le rocher. _

_Le soir venu, alors qu'elle coiffait ses longs cheveux, elle fut visitée par le roi qui passait au moins 2 ou 3 nuits dans la couche de sa nouvelle femme. Regina détestait, exécrait ses moments qu'il voulait intime et qu'elle ne trouvait que répugnant. Pour autant, elle le satisfaisait dans son désir le plus bestial et primitif jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte, généralement tout de suite après. Rares étaient les fois où il restait avec elle toute une nuit, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. _

_Regina n'était reine que pour la forme, dans les faits, elle n'avait d'emprise sur rien et sur personne. La seule personne qui s'intéressait ne serait-ce qu'un peu à elle était Snow, sa belle-fille. _

_Mais depuis quelques jours, certaines choses étranges se passaient autour de Regina : elle était nauséeuse le matin, fatiguée et ses robes commençaient à être juste. C'est sa dame de compagnie qui, un matin, la mis sur la voie. « Votre Majesté, avez-vous pensé à la possibilité que … Et bien que sa Majesté attende un enfant ? »_

_« Quoi ? Non je … C'est impossible … Mais … »_

_Et pourtant, quelques semaines plus tard, les faits se concrétisèrent quand le médecin de la famille royale confirma que la reine attendait un enfant. Le roi était enjoué à l'idée d'avoir un héritier, Snow était heureuse à la perspective d'avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, et Regina voyait en cette grossesse et cet enfant, la possibilité de changer enfin, de prendre une revanche sur la vie. Avec cet enfant, elle pourrait partir sur une éducation radicalement différente de celle qu'elle avait reçue de sa mère. _

_Regina leva le pied alors sur les cours de magie, préférant une vie saine, et prit la vie sereinement, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de l'enfant. _

_Les mois passèrent et vint bientôt l'heure de l'accouchement. Ce dernier fut difficile et long, très long. Il dura toute une nuit durant laquelle Regina laissa toutes ses forces jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement sur le lit. Quand elle se réveilla, sa dame de compagnie lui annonça avec tristesse que l'enfant n'avait pas survécu._

_Ivre de rage et de douleur, Regina se plongea dans une dépression qui la poussa, plus tard, à revenir vers Rumplestilskin et finir son apprentissage. Elle fit en sorte de ne plus pouvoir tomber enceinte et sa rage envers les autres et le monde extérieur augmenta jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'engloutisse totalement. Ce nouvel échec était, pour elle, signe qu'elle ne méritait pas cette vie qui était la sienne et qu'elle devait s'en forger une à son image avec sa fin heureuse. _

* * *

Regina fixa cette enfant … Une fille … Elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su … « Je … Ils disaient que tu étais … Morte, que tu n'avais pas survécu. Mais comment et pourquoi ? »

Elle tomba à genoux devant la petite qui resta impassible, le regard perdu.

Regina fut envahie par la même tristesse et la même mélancolie que le jour de l'accouchement, quand elle se réveilla et qu'on lui annonça que le bébé n'avait pas survécu, son monde s'écroula et c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle bascula du coté obscur pour ne jamais en sortir, jusqu'à maintenant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse confiance à Henry.

« Suis-moi Regina. Les gens ne te feront jamais confiance, personne ne change réellement. Je suis la seule qui puisse te comprendre, qui puisse voir qui tu es réellement. »

A ces mots, Regina leva son regard empli de larmes vers sa mère, puis elle tourna le visage vers Snow, David et Emma qui la regardait d'un air suppliant. « Regina » souffla-t-elle, sentant que la jeune femme flanchait …

« Je te propose un échange : la vie de ta fille contre toi. Suis-moi Regina, moi seule sais ce qui est bien pour toi, je l'ai toujours su, après tout, je suis ta mère. »

Regina lui envoya un regard noir, sous-entendant tout le mal qu'elle lui portait, mais, force est de constater qu'elle avait raison sur un point : elle était faible. Et elle avait trouvé une faiblesse qu'elle ne pouvait renier : son enfant. Elle était sûre qu'en mettant Henry à l'abri, elle ne risquerait rien, mais cette petite fille … Peut-être que tout avait été orchestré par sa mère après tout.

« Regina ? Que choisis-tu ? »

Elle se releva, caressa la joue de la petite fille et lui murmura « Je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi toutes ses années. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. »

« Regina ! » cria Emma voyant la jeune femme partir vers Cora « Attendez ! »

Regina se tourna alors et fit quelques pas en direction de la jolie blonde « Vous voyez, je ne peux rien contre elle … » souffla-t-elle de dépit, les larmes aux yeux « Si je n'y vais pas elle va la tuer, elle en est capable. »

« Regina … »

« Prenez soin d'elle. Et dites à Henry … Dites-lui que je l'aime et que je le remercie pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Il m'a sauvé … »

« Regina … Je vous retrouverais, je le promets. »

Regina sourit alors et lui prit la main « Ma chère, je vous l'ai dis : vous faites bien trop de promesses … »

Puis elle lui lâcha la main avant de rejoindre sa mère, tandis qu'Alice rejoignit Emma. Et dans un tourbillon de fumée violette, les 2 femmes disparurent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? » soupira Snow bien consciente que ce n'était que le début des ennuis. Emma sentit alors quelque chose dans la paume de sa main, cette même main qu'avait tenue quelques secondes auparavant Regina. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une petite clé.

**TBC**


	6. Le mensonge

**WOWOOOOOOOOO Oo' ... Eh bah ... Je vous remercie encore et encore pour vos reviews ! **

**Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de revoir OUaT sur nos écrans dès ce soir ENFIN, ou le fait que **

**j'allais peut-être poster ce soir ... Mais, agréablement surprise de vos réactions plus que positives, **

**j'ai décidé donc de poster maintenant la suite !**

**Je ne saurais encore comment vous remercier de me suivre, de vivre et d'apprécier mes écrits. **

**Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me motive ! **

**Trêve de blabla, passons donc à la suite ! Au programme : **

**quelques éclaircissements sur le pourquoi du comment de l'existence d'Alice \o/**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Gold ne perdit pas une seconde : si le galion était là, cela voulait dire que Hook n'était pas loin. Il avait attendu ce moment si longtemps qu'il en ressentait presque de la joie à l'idée de se confronter une nouvelle fois au pirate. Les douces et sages paroles de Belle étaient déjà loin et quand il se présenta sur le pont en un claquement de doigt, c'est face à Hook qu'il tomba.

« Toi … » grinça-t-il des dents n'imaginant pas que la confrontation soit aussi rapide et facile « Mon crocodile … »

« Tu m'as reconnu … J'en suis flatté. »

« Comment oublié l'homme, la chose, qui m'a fait cela » dit-il en brandissant son crochet « Je n'oublierais jamais ton visage. »

« Il est encore plus ironique de savoir que je comptais trouver dans ta main arrachée un bien qui aurait pu épargner bien des souffrances aux autres. »

« Oh tu parles sans doute du haricot. Celui-là même qui m'a emmené à Neverland en attendant que je trouve le bon moment pour revenir … Et il faut croire que c'est le bon moment, tu ne crois pas ? »

Un rictus se dessina sur le visage de Gold, ses mains se crispèrent sur sa canne et quand Hook s'approcha, faisant tournoyer son crochet, Gold, d'un geste sec, frappa avec sa canne le visage de Hook qui lâcha un hoquet de surprise.

« Bien, bien, bien … Je vois que tu as laissé l'épée pour quelque chose de moins conventionnel. »

« Je n'en ais pas fini avec toi mon cher. »

« Quoi ? Tu pars déjà ? » dit-il en s'essuyant le coin de la bouche d'un mince filet de sang.

« Ce n'est que parti remise. »

Mais Hook n'en avait pas fini, loin de là. Il se souvenait encore comme si c'était hier le cœur arraché de sa compagne, des mains même de Rumple. Il se souvenait avec quelle délectation, ce dernier avait ricané en réduisant en poussière le précieux organe, faisant tomber raide morte Milah, sans possibilité aucune de l'aider. L'impuissance de Hook l'avait hanté des années, transformant sa frustration en rage et haine envers le seul qu'il tenait responsable. Et à présent, après des années et des années d'attente, il était de nouveau en face de lui, bien moins effrayant que dans ses souvenirs.

Il chargea alors Gold, son crochet prêt à s'abattre sur son assaillant mais Gold l'évita soigneusement, presque amusé des efforts déployés par le pirate.

« Toujours aussi faible et lent … »

Mais son assurance lui joua un tour quand il ne vit pas Hook attraper un des pieds de Gold avec une corde, faisant perdre l'équilibre de ce dernier. « Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça, si nous en finissions donc ? »

« Avec plaisir … Crocodile ! »

Puis une joute à l'épée se joua alors : Hook d'un coté et Gold, ayant sorti une lame de sa canne. Forcé de constater de Gold maniait assez bien l'épée, il fut difficile pour Hook de prendre le dessus. Et d'une habile parade, Gold réussi a blesser Hook à l'épaule.

« Il suffit ! »

Les 2 hommes se stoppèrent alors à l'entente de la voix que ne connaissait que trop bien Gold. « Cora … »

« Mon cher Rumplestilskin. Cela faisait si longtemps. » Elle s'approcha alors, laissant Hook sur le coté « Range-moi ça. » Et comme un bon toutou, Hook obtempéra et rangea son épée dans son fourreau tandis que Gold rangea la sienne pour la retransformer en canne. « Que fais-tu ici Cora ? »

« Je suis venue reprendre ce qui est à moi. Tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient toi aussi et j'aimerais le récupérer. »

« J'ai beaucoup de choses, pourrais-tu m'éclairer ? »

« Ne sois pas si stupide, je sais que tu vaux mieux que ça. »

« … »

« Mon livre. »

« Ohhhhh … Mais ce qui fut à toi, fut d'abord à moi. Je n'ai donc repris que ce qui était originellement à moi. »

« Je sais que tu t'en es servi avec Regina, que c'est de là que tu lui as tout appris, comme tu l'avais, avant elle, fais avec moi. »

« Je ne peux le nier. Tout comme je ne peux nier que ta fille fut une élève bien plus douée et efficace que toi. »

« J'aimerais sincèrement savoir pourquoi tu as fais tout ça : pourquoi Regina, pourquoi cette malédiction, pourquoi ce monde. Mais je n'ai guère le temps pour les longues histoires … »

« Qu'attends-tu de ce monde ? »

« De ce monde ? Rien. Il ne m'apportera rien si ce n'est une preuve flagrante que les faiblesses des uns font ma force. Mais je suis avant tout venue pour elle … Et pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? Je suis flatté de tant d'attentions. »

« _Tu_ as retourné ma fille contre moi. Elle m'a banni dans ce monde sans retour possible. _Tu_ l'as rendu telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Mais tu n'as pas achevé ta tâche, elle est encore faible. Je ferais d'elle ce que tu n'as pas eu le cran ni le temps de faire : elle sera parfaite et elle et moi gouvernerons comme nous sommes sensées le faire sur tout le territoire enchanté et bien plus encore. »

« Intéressant. Et comment comptes-tu faire pour la rallier à ta cause ? Elle a peur de toi, elle se soumettra peut-être mais jamais elle ne s'alliera à toi. »

« Mais elle l'a déjà fais mon cher. » Sur ses mots, elle fit quelques pas sur le coté et vit Regina, l'air abattu, s'avancer jusqu'à elle.

« Regina ? »

« Tu vois. Je finis ce que tu as commencé … »

« Mais, pourquoi ? » Et quand il la regarda dans les yeux, il vit des larmes, des larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues. Se pourrait-il que Cora s'en soit prise à Henry ?

« Je te suggère de partir maintenant, tant que tu en as la possibilité. »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu vas repartir ? »

« Oh oui, mais avant ça … Et bien … Je trouve un certain charme à cette ville. Pourquoi ne pas y rester un moment, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, Gold s'évapora dans les airs pour atterrir de nouveau dans sa boutique, juste à temps pour voir Emma, Snow et David courir devant sa boutique afin de rejoindre le Granny's.

« J'y comprends rien … Elle ne serait revenue que pour Regina ? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. C'est la première partie de son plan. Et maintenant qu'elle a Regina … »

« Quoi ? »

Emma se figea : Henry était là, devant elle, complètement catastrophé de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. « Henry … »

« Ou elle est ? Ou est ma mère ? »

A ces mots, Emma fronça les sourcils : il n'avait jamais cessé de la considérer comme sa mère, même après avoir su la vérité. Il lui avait demandé de la protéger, elle avait échoué. « Je suis désolée … Cora … Elle … »

Henry se rua dans ses bras et la serra très fort, ce qu'elle fit à son tour. Puis il remarqua cette petite fille brune aux cotés de Snow. « Qui est-ce ? »

« C'est une longue histoire. »

« J'aimerais bien l'entendre. » lança Gold derrière eux. Chacun se retourna et quand Gold vit la petite fille, il se figea quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Ce regard, ce visage … Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ca ne pouvait pas être elle … Elle était censée être morte, il était censé s'en débarrasser. « Mon Dieu … »

« Vous la connaissez ? Gold, répondez ! »

Il fixa, incrédule, Emma.

* * *

_« Ah ma chère Regina … Vous vous faites attendre. »_

_« Il faut que je vous parle Rumplestilskin. »_

_« Voyez-vous cela ? »_

_« J'arrête. »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« J'arrête l'apprentissage de la magie. »_

_Le rire fou et dément de Rumple retentit dans toute la forêt, faisant s'envoler les quelques oiseaux environnants. « Mais … Pour quelles raisons ? Vous êtes bien plus douée que tous les apprentis que j'ai pu avoir, vous êtes destinée à faire de grandes choses croyez-moi, bientôt vous obtiendrez tout ce que vous souhaitez. »_

_« C'est déjà le cas Rumple, je … Je suis enceinte. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Je porte l'enfant du roi. Certes ce n'est pas l'amant dont je rêvais mais … Les choses sont ainsi. J'aime déjà cet enfant, et je sens qu'avec lui … Je sens que je pourrais changer, avoir une deuxième chance. »_

_« Mais je ne comprends pas ma chère … Vous étiez l'élue. Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner maintenant, après tout ce que j'ai fais pour l'obtenir ! »_

_« De quoi parlez-vous ? »_

_« Peu importe ! Regina, vous faites une erreur … »_

_« Je ne crois pas non. Je romps notre accord. Je préfère m'éloigner de la magie pour un temps afin d'élever au mieux mon enfant. »_

_« Personne ne rompt un contrat avec moi ma chère, personne. »_

_« Eh bien il faut une première fois à tout. » Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner, pensait-elle, définitivement._

_Mais c'était bien mal connaitre Rumple qui voyait là sa seule occasion de mettre son plan à exécution. Bien décidé à récupérer Regina, il alla trouver audience auprès du roi Leopold. _

_« Qui es-tu ? Ou plutôt … Qu'es-tu ? »_

_« Laissez-moi me présenter honorablement Majesté : je me nomme Rumplestilskin. Et qui je suis ? Et bien l'homme qui sauvera votre royaume d'une malédiction qui s'abattra bientôt sur vous, vos proches et vos sujets. »_

_« Des menaces ? »_

_« Absolument pas, bien au contraire. Je viens vous prévenir. »_

_« De quoi parles-tu ? Quelle malédiction et quand devra-t-elle s'abattre ? »_

_« Dans précisément 7 mois et 8 semaines … Et cette malédiction viendra par l'enfant maudit que mettra au monde votre seconde épouse. »_

_« Regina ? »_

_« Précisément. Cet enfant est maudit et il causera votre perte dans les années à venir si vous le gardez. »_

_« Mais … Comment ? Et pourquoi ? »_

_« Peu importe. Sachez juste qu'il faudra s'en débarrasser dès ses premiers souffles de vie. »_

_« Le … Le tuer ? »_

_« Le tuer, le perdre, le donner, peu importe. Il ne faut pas que la reine l'élève et plus important encore, il ne faudra pas que la reine le découvre. »_

_« Mais pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce qu'elle niera évidemment. Elle voudra le garder, et l'aimer … N'avez-vous pas épousé cette jeune femme dans le but qu'elle s'occupe et aime votre fille ? Avec la naissance de cette enfant, elle délaissera la princesse … Les choses iront de mal en pi. Est-ce vraiment ce que vous souhaitez mon bon roi ? Que votre fille soit malheureuse. »_

_« Non, bien sur que non. »_

_« Alors vous savez ce qu'il est juste de faire. Cet enfant doit disparaitre. »_

_Et les mois passèrent. Sans qu'elle le sache Regina portait un enfant qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de voir. Et pourtant, elle le chérissait déjà, s'imaginant lui donner tout l'amour et l'éducation qui lui avait fait défaut dans sa propre enfance. Oui cet enfant semblait être sa rédemption et enfin une chose pour laquelle elle serait fière._

_Et quand le moment fut venu, quand elle ressentit les premières contractions, elle ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde que cette nuit serait la plus longue de sa vie. L'accouchement se passa assez mal, l'enfant se présentant par le siège. Et au bout d'heures interminables, Regina tomba, inconsciente, avant même d'avoir entendu le cri du bébé, tout juste sorti de son ventre._

_A peine le bébé fut-il né que le roi entra dans la chambre « Alors ? »_

_La dame de compagnie de Regina enroula le nourrisson dans un draps propre et le présenta au roi « C'est une fille. » _

_Et malgré le regard attendri qu'arbora un instant le roi, il jeta un œil vers Regina, toujours inconsciente sur le lit « Comment va-t-elle ? »_

_« Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, l'accouchement fut assez rude, mais elle s'en sortira. »_

_« Débarrassez-vous en. »_

_« Je … Je vous demande pardon ? »_

_« Le bébé. Je ne veux pas de lui ici. »_

_« Mais … » la dame de compagnie serra l'enfant contre elle, calmant ses sanglots. « Que dois-je en faire ? »_

_« Peu importe : tuez-le, donnez-le. Je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse ici. »_

_« Mais, et pour la reine ? »_

_« Dites-lui que l'enfant est mort né. Elle ne doit jamais apprendre que l'enfant est en vie. Est-ce bien compris ? »_

_La jeune femme ne pu qu'acquiescer. Le roi disparut alors. La femme s'approcha de Regina, encore inconsciente et lui déposa le bébé sur la poitrine « Ma reine, voilà votre fille. Elle est belle et en bonne santé. Je … Je m'occuperais d'elle ma reine. Je l'élèverais comme si c'était la mienne. Elle n'aura peut-être pas l'enfance dorée qu'elle aurait pu avoir mais, par amour et respect pour vous, je l'élèverais. »_

_Et quand Regina commença à reprendre conscience, la dame de compagnie reprit bien vite l'enfant avant de quitter le château et de s'enfoncer dans la forêt. « Ethan ! Ethan ! » La jeune femme entra dans leur chaumière où son mari préparait le feu dans leur cheminée « Cassandre, mais que se passe-t-i… »_

_Il vit alors le bébé dans ses bras et s'approcha d'elle « C'est un don du ciel Ethan … Cet enfant, permets-moi de l'élever. Je l'aimerais comme si elle était à nous, je l'aime déjà. » _

_Ethan s'approcha alors et vit le visage du poupon fraichement né. « Elle est magnifique. »_

_« C'est une princesse … »_

_« Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? »_

_La jeune femme réfléchit alors et sourit « Alice … Nous l'appellerons Alice. »_

_Les jours et les semaines passèrent. Regina se remit peu à peu de cette naissance difficile et de cette perte qui laissa un vide immense dans son cœur. Cassandre voyait le changement de sa maitresse, son comportement, tout en elle ne reflétait plus cette lumière qu'elle pouvait percevoir chez elle par le passé. _

_« Majesté … Vous m'avez fait demander ? »_

_« Ma chère Cassandre. Tu es la personne qui m'est le plus proche à présent. Tu as toujours été là pour m'aider, me soutenir, y compris dans cette tragédie. » Regina lui parlait tout en se regardant dans un immense miroir psyché. « Les choses vont changer maintenant … »_

_« Les choses ma reine ? »_

_« Oui. J'ai changé … » Son regard noir ne faisait apparaitre que de la haine, mêlée à de la tristesse, Cassandre aurait voulu, à ce moment-là, lui dire la vérité, lui dire que son enfant était vivant et que c'était la plus jolie des petites filles. Mais elle se tut, sachant pertinemment que si le roi venait à l'apprendre il l'a tuerait, elle, son mari, et Alice. _

_« Je te rends ta liberté. »_

_« Pardon ? »_

_« Le chemin que je vais emprunter ne doit souffrir d'aucune faiblesse. C'est un chemin solitaire ... »_

_« Mais ma reine, je … »_

_Regina se pencha sur sa commode et prit une petite bourse qu'elle tendit à Cassandre. »_

_« Prends ceci. Cela suffira à te faire vivre convenablement toi et ta famille pour le reste de ta vie. » dit-elle en caressant son ventre à présent vide de vie, et qui le resterait, elle s'en était assurée par un sort._

_« C'est trop … »_

_« C'est justifié. Maintenant, laisse-moi. »_

_« Qu'allez-vous devenir ma reine ? »_

_« Ca, c'est mon affaire. » dit-elle dans un sourire carnassier que ne lui connaissait pas Cassandre. Si elle avait eu la moindre idée de ce qui avait découlé de cette affaire, Cassandre aurait alors parlé, mais au lieu de cela, elle fit une dernière révérence, que lui renvoya Regina noblement, et quitta définitivement le château, n'imaginant même pas ce qu'il adviendrait de sa reine dans les années à venir._

_« Ma chère, que me vaut l'honneur de votre retour ? »_

_« Silence ! Ou nous en étions-nous arrêtés ? »_

_Et dans un sourire satisfait, Rumple ouvrit le grimoire. Personne ne rompait un accord avec lui, personne._

* * *

« Vous êtes un vrai salaud ma parole ! » argua Emma, se retenant de le frapper

« Il va de soi que … Je n'avais pas imaginé un seul instant que l'enfant soit encore vivant. Et encore moins que Cora la trouve un jour et s'en serve contre nous. »

« J'aurais bien balancé un « _bien fait pour vous_ » mais ça serait trop cruel pour Regina. Comment avez-vous pu lui faire ça ? Dans quel but ? Tout ça pour lancer cette malédiction ? Vous êtes pathétique. »

« Vous pourrez me blâmer autant que vous le voudrez ma chère, cela ne changera pas ce qui a été fait. Les choses sont ainsi et ne pourront changer. »

« … »

Snow et David avaient, eux aussi, écoutés attentivement le récit de Gold. Snow n'en revenait pas : elle se souvenait de Regina enceinte et de la douceur que la femme avait fait preuve avec elle durant cette période. Puis elle se souvint de cette horrible journée où les cris de Regina avait retentit toute la nuit et les pleurs qui suivirent les jours d'après. La tristesse qu'elle avait pu lire dans son regard, ces gestes qui n'étaient plus aussi tendres … Snow avait à présent de la peine pour Regina … Si elle avait su tout ce que la jeune femme avait enduré … Si elle avait su …

« Que fait-on maintenant ? Que va faire Cora avec Regina ? »

« Si elle arrive à la convaincre de se rallier à sa cause … »

« Mais elle nous a donné la petite. Regina sait qu'on la protègera, ainsi qu'Henry. Elle n'a plus à la croire ni à la suivre ! »

« Oh mais vous ne connaissez pas Cora Mills. Ce qu'elle veut, elle l'obtient toujours. En un sens, elle est bien pire que Regina. Elle tombera à genou et se pliera à sa volonté, comme elle l'a toujours fait depuis sa naissance. »

Emma frissonna alors, imaginant le pire pour Regina. « Non, elle a fait tant d'efforts pour changer … »

« Cela, Cora s'en fiche éperdument, croyez-moi. Quoique ce soit la rédemption qu'elle pense avoir entamée, tout sera balayé par la simple volonté de sa mère. Ou est l'enfant ? »

« Au Granny's. Ruby se charge d'elle et d'Henry. »

« C'est amusant vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« ? »

« Si Alice est la fille de Regina et du père de Snow, cela fait d'Alice la demi-sœur de Snow, et donc votre tante … Et la grand-tante d'Henry, en plus de sa demi-sœur. »

« J'ai trop mal au crane pour penser à ça maintenant. Et non, je ne trouve pas ça drôle. »

Snow s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main sur son avant bras, afin de calmer sa fille « On devrait les rejoindre, la petite doit être complètement perdue. »

« Ouais … »

Gold resta dans sa boutique, tandis que tous rejoignirent le Granny's où ils trouvèrent Ruby en train d'expliquer la différence entre un chocolat chaud à la crème et à la cannelle.

« Hey … » lança Emma en essayant d'être la plus_ cool_ possible. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce que c'est la fille de Regina ? » l'alpagua Henry. Emma le prit par le bras et l'entraina dans un coin du restaurant. « Ecoute Henry, c'est très compliqué mais … Dans les faits, oui. »

« Mais pourquoi elle m'en a jamais parlé ? »

« Parce qu'elle ne le savait pas elle-même. »

« Alors, c'est … C'est comme ma sœur ? »

« On peut dire ça. »

« Tu sais qui sait ? »

« Je viens de te le dire … »

« Nonnn dans les contes, tu sais qui elle est ? »

« Henry… » souffla-t-elle

« C'est Alice, du pays des Merveilles ! »

Emma écarquilla ses grands yeux vers émeraude avant de les reporter sur la petite qui buvait doucement son chocolat. Décidemment … La journée réservait encore bien des surprises.

**TBC**


	7. Au pays des Merveilles

**Hey hey ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, vos encouragements et vote enthousiasme ! **

**Je suis ravie que cette fic vous plaise et, je vous le dis, les choses vont bientôt faire un pas de géant. **

**Voici une petite suite de transition sans réelle action mais une étape quand même.**

**A samedi (ou dimanche) mes followers \o/**

* * *

« Comment tu vas ? »

Emma vint s'asseoir près de la petite fille qui scrutait avec attention et curiosité son mug de chocolat chaud. « … »

Emma se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas encore entendu la voix de la petite fille qui, a bien y regarder, avait de vraies ressemblances avec Regina. « Alors, il parait que tu viens du pays des merveilles ? »

« Hm hm. »

« Tu peux me raconter comment tu t'es retrouvée là-bas ? »

« … »

« Tu sais, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour ramener ta mère ici. »

La petite la fusilla alors du regard avant de lui asséner un vibrant « Ce n'est pas ma mère ! » qui laissa Emma bouche bée. Il lui semblait que tout ceci était du _déjà vu_ comme lorsque Henry assénait que Regina n'était pas sa mère …

« Ma mère … Je l'ai abandonné ! Si je n'étais pas tombée dans ce terrier, si je n'étais pas restée coincée en bas … Si je n'avais pas traversé ce miroir et rencontré cet homme … »

« Quel homme ? »

Alice souffla alors, ferma les yeux et se remémora ce moment où tout a basculé.

* * *

_Elle venait de marcher une heure au moins sur ce chemin au travers des herbes hautes. Après sa rencontre avec cette chenille, Alice fut quelque peu désorientée. Elle marcha encore et encore, curieuse de ce nouvel environnement, et alors qu'elle fut prête à abandonner et a rebrousser chemin, elle sentit une étrange odeur, comme … du pain d'épice et de la menthe. Elle fut guidée par ce doux fumet et arriva bientôt sur une petite maisonnette. Elle en fit le tour et tomba sur un immense banquet._

_« Il y a quelqu'un ? »_

_N'ayant aucune réponse, elle entra et se délecta visuellement des mets tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres se trouvant sur la table. Et alors qu'elle attrapa d'une large tranche de pain d'épice, une voix masculine résonna derrière elle. « Mais que vois-je … » Elle sursauta, lâchant la tranche « Désolée, je … Je ne voulais pas entrer mais personne ne répondait, je pensais que la table avait été laissé à l'abandon. »_

_« Je ne t'ais jamais vu ici … »_

_« Pardonnez-moi, j'en oublis les bonnes manières : je l'appelle Alice. »_

_« Bienvenue au pays des merveilles Alice ! »_

_« Le pays des merveilles ? C'est l'endroit où on se trouve, vraiment ? »_

_« Bien sur ! Mais dis-moi, comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ? »_

_« Oh et bien j'étais partie chercher des champignons quand j'ai croisé la route d'un beau lapin blanc … je l'ai suivi et je suis tombée dans son terrier. »_

_« Un lapin blanc … Ca a fonctionné alors … » murmura-t-il, intrigué « Et ensuite ? »_

_« J'ai atterri ici, enfin dans une salle qui m'a mené ici. »_

_D'un seul coup, le regard de l'homme s'écarquilla et un sourire presque démoniaque se dessina sur son visage. « Tu as traversé le miroir ? » dit-il promptement _

_« Oui. Pourquoi ? »_

_« Seule ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« C'est ma chance » murmura de nouveau l'homme sans que la petite ne puisse l'entendre._

_« Mais je devrais rentrer, il se fait tard et mes parents vont s'inquiéter. »_

_« Non, non, non, non. Laisse-moi t'offrir une tasse de thé et des gâteaux, tu dois avoir faim ! »_

_« Je ne préfère pas. Il est tard, mais je reviendrais ! »_

_« Non ! ….. J'insiste. » Il tira une chaise où s'assit Alice « Une simple tasse de thé. Ca ne durera pas longtemps. Et tu ne voudrais pas être impolie en faisant faux bond à ton hôte, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Bien … Bien sur que non. Je pense qu'une tasse ne peut me faire de mal. »_

_« Evidemment ! » dit-il en joué avant de lui servir du thé dans une large tasse en porcelaine. Elle hésita, mais bien vite porta la tasse à ses lèvres et sentit le thé au parfum floral couler le long de sa gorge tandis que l'homme jubilait intérieurement. _

_« Il est très bon. » _

_« Merci »_

_Mais quelques secondes plus tard, la tête lui tourna, elle ne se sentait pas très bien. Nauséeuse, elle reposa la tasse et se massa les tempes « Je … Je ne me sens pas très bien … Je devrais rentrer … »_

_« Non, tu devrais te reposer un peu avant … »_

_« Je … Qui … Qui êtes-vous ? »_

_Et avant que ses paupières ne se ferment entièrement et qu'elle ne puisse discerner qu'une ombre en la personne de l'homme en face d'elle, elle pu entendre un murmure, comme un écho « Jefferson. Je m'appelle Jefferson » Puis elle sombra dans un lourd sommeil._

_Quand elle se réveilla, elle était seule et la nuit était tombée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, l'homme avait disparu, ce … Jefferson. Le thé sur la table était froid. Elle se redressa « Eh oh, y'a quelqu'un ? »_

_Le vent frais passa dans ses cheveux la faisant frissonner. Elle avait une mauvaise impression. Alors, sans demander son reste, elle s'en alla en courant plus qu'autre chose, zappant au passage les immenses fleurs ou encore la chenille. Elle se retrouva, avec soulagement, devant le miroir qu'elle avait franchi quelques heures auparavant. Mais quand vint le moment de le passer … Sa main se heurta à une paroi vitrée. Elle plissa les yeux et finalement, se rendit compte qu'elle n'apercevait plus la pièce circulaire de l'autre coté mais juste son reflet._

_« Non … » Elle caressa la surface, comme pour y trouver une faille … Mais finalement rien, juste une glace, un miroir, avec l'impossibilité de retraverser. Pourquoi ? Ca elle n'en savait rien … Elle savait juste qu'elle ne pouvait plus rentrer chez elle. _

_Elle pensa alors à ses parents qui devaient être morts d'inquiétude, se demandant ce qui lui était arrivé … Elle se maudissait déjà d'avoir été si curieuse … _

_Elle resta là quelques minutes, qui se transformèrent en heure, avant que le froid ne la saisisse. Elle décida de rebrousser chemin et de retourner dans la petite chaumière. Elle n'avait pas eu le loisir d'y entrer, et ce qu'elle y découvrit la stupéfia : des centaines et des centaines de chapeaux de toutes sortes et de toutes formes … Et en dessous, parfois elle découvrait un meuble : une table, un lit, une chaise …_

_Assaillie par la fatigue, elle décida de passer la nuit. Demain, elle trouverait une solution._

* * *

« Mais tu n'en as jamais trouvé … » souffla Emma

« Non … Même en cherchant partout. Je n'ai trouvé que cette entrée, et sortie. Je suis tombée sur plusieurs choses, comme un labyrinthe mais rien qui me fasse sortir d'ici. »

Emma comprit alors que l'épreuve qu'avait vécue la petite fille avait été dure et pénible à vivre. Puis elle pensa à Jefferson … Ce chapelier fou n'avait pas hésité à coincer une petite fille au pays des merveilles, surement pour en sortir, même si elle ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Emma suivit l'index de la petite montrant le fond de la salle « Ah ça c'est un JukeBox. »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un… Une machine qui fait de la musique. »

« Oh. Et ça, c'est quoi ? »

« Ca c'est une machine à café. Elle fabrique du café. »

« Oh … Et ça ? »

La curiosité de la petite était légitime : elle venait de débarquer dans ce monde qui était nouveau pour elle, et sur plusieurs plans. Elle se souvenait de l'effet que lui avait procuré son arrivée dans la forêt enchantée : ces choses, ces créatures …Et maintenant cette petite fille avait été retirée de son environnement pour arriver dans celui-ci, plus hostile, même pour un natif.

« Je sais que tu es perdue. Mais on retrouvera Regina, on te ramènera chez toi et … »

« Cette Regina … C'est la reine hein ? »

« Bah … En quelque sorte oui. »

« Et c'est ma mère alors … »

« Il faut croire. Mais on éclaircira ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu vas rester ici avec Ruby et Henry. »

« Henry … C'est le garçon là-bas ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est … C'est le fils de Regina ? »

« En quelque sorte. C'est mon fils mais … C'est compliqué. Tiens, finis ton chocolat. Henry ! »

« Oui ? »

Emma se dirigea vers lui « Ecoute, j'aimerais que … J'aimerais que tu veilles sur elle. Elle est un peu paumée là, je te fais confiance, ok ? »

« Tu vas ramener ma mère ? »

« Je vais tout faire pour, je te le pro… »

Elle suspendit sa phrase, se remémorant les paroles de Regina sur le nombre de promesses qu'elle pouvait faire, et finit par lui sourire en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux « Veilles juste sur elle. »

« Compris. »

« Dis-moi, ta mère ma remis ça, est-ce que tu saurais ce qu'elle ouvre ? »

Emma lui montra la clé mais le garçon resta dubitatif devant « Vu sa taille, je dirais un coffre ou un meuble … »

« Ok merci. » Puis elle retourna voir Snow et David « Je retourne chez Regina. Je dois trouver quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien encore, mais c'est enfermé dans quelque chose qui ferme à clé avec _cette_ clé. » dit-elle en montrant la clé que lui avait subtilement donné Regina.

« Je viens avec toi. »

« Non. »

« Il est hors de question que je te laisse encore une fois ! »

« Et moi aussi. » affirma Charming

Emma devait le reconnaitre : ils n'avaient pas encore vraiment passé de temps en tant que parents-enfant depuis que leurs souvenirs étaient revenus. Emma n'enviait et n'attendait pas vraiment ce moment même si avoir retrouvé ses parents était une gageure. « Bien, alors allons-y. »

**TBC**


	8. Chère mère

**Hey hey, me revoilou avec un new chapitre ! **

**J'espère que vous passerez un bon WE hivernal ... Car oui, j'ai entendu dire que la neige serait au RDV ...**

**Une petite rencontre mère-fille ça vous dis ?**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Dans la cale du galion, Regina restait prostrée, essayant encore de comprendre comment elle en était arrivée là : elle avait une fille. Sa fille qu'elle croyait morte née. Comment était-ce possible ? On lui avait menti alors ? Elle repensa alors à Cassandre qui, les larmes aux yeux, lui avait dit qu'elle avait perdu trop de sang, que l'accouchement fut trop long … Elle lui avait menti …

« Ma chérie, tu as une mine affreuse. L'air marin de cette ville ne t'avantage guère. »

« Que veux-tu de moi ? »

« Et tes cheveux. C'est intéressant le coté court. »

« Mère ! »

« Ne sois pas si pressée, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Pour l'heure, changeons quelques petites choses. »

Elle fit tournoyer sa main en l'air devant Regina et en quelques secondes, le tailleur jupe de la jeune femme se transforma en robe corset pourpre et ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon.

« Mais … »

« C'est mieux. »

« Je hais quand tu fais ça … »

« Comme beaucoup de choses ma foi. C'est pour cela que tu m'as envoyé au pays des Merveilles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

« C'est pour cela que tu voulais ma mort. Heureusement pour moi, les prérogatives d'un pirate sont bien plus faciles à manier que tes principes. Il ne m'a fallu que quelques arguments techniques pour définitivement le convaincre qu'il fallait mieux être de mon coté. »

« … »

« Mais j'ose croire que tu as fais cela simplement parce qu'un immonde petit sorcier clopinant t'a guidé sur la mauvaise voie. »

« Je ne vois pas … »

« Oh s'il te plait, ais au moins le respect de ne pas me mentir, je vaux mieux que ça. Rumplestilskin. Tu as pris mon grimoire qu'il m'avait lui-même donné quelques années auparavant. Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait prévu mais cela incluait de m'éloigner pour mieux te manipuler. »

« Tu oses me dire que tu m'aurais aidé à me sortir de ses griffes ? »

« Pour quelle autre raison aurait-il voulu m'éloigner de toi durant ton apprentissage ? Parce que moi seule sait jusqu'où il peut aller et que moi seule aurait pu t'aider à t'en sortir, à prendre une voie différente. »

« Une voie que je n'aurais, de toute manière, pas choisi : tu m'as marié à un homme qui avait l'âge de père ! »

« C'était le roi ma chère. »

« Peu importe. Tu m'as imposé une vie que je ne voulais pas. Etre la reine m'importait peu, être la belle-mère de Snow m'a fait d'autant plus souffrir que je savais que c'était à cause d'elle que tout avait commencé. »

« Non, tu te trompes … Tout a commencé à cause de toi et de ta stupide lubie de voilà rester avec un garçon d'écurie. »

« Daniel ! Il s'appelait Daniel … Il n'était pas un simple garçon d'écurie, c'était l'homme de ma vie. »

« Tu étais si jeune, comment pouvais-tu savoir ce qui était bon pour toi ? Aujourd'hui, tu es une adulte qui a choisi une voie qui t'a mené ou ? A Storybrooke. Et quelle en fut l'issue ? Regarde-toi : tu es cantonnée à un rôle qui n'est pas le tien, tu as tout perdu. Ton sort a été brisé … Voilà donc la conclusion : en faisant ce que tu voulais, tu as tout perdu. »

« … »

« Et je suis sûre que si j'avais été derrière toi, les choses se seraient passées autrement. »

« … »

« Mais ce n'est pas trop tard. Les choses peuvent encore changées. »

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu acceptes mon aide, tu récupéreras tout ce que tu as perdu : ta gloire, ton rang … Ton fils, et à présent, ta fille. »

Regina écarquilla alors les yeux comme si elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était à présent la mère non pas de un mais de deux enfants … Elle devrait être la femme la plus heureuse du monde et pourtant, dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix lui disait que rien ne serait simple, qu'elle n'aura pas aussi facilement sa fin heureuse.

« Ma chérie, quoique tu penses, quoique l'on t'ait dis : je t'aime et je n'ai jamais voulu que ton bonheur. Si tu me suis, tu récupéreras tout ce que tu as perdu. »

« … »

Sentant sa fille flancher, Cora s'adoucit un peu plus, ce qui était plus qu'inhabituel pour elle, et s'avança vers elle « Je te promets toutes les choses que tu souhaitais, et bien plus encore. Tu n'auras plus peur de perdre qui que se soit. Henry te reviendra et t'aimera comme jamais, tu seras heureuse … »

« Henry aime Emma … C'est sa mère. »

« Mais nous pourrons lui montrer où est son intérêt … »

Regina se rappela alors sa manœuvre pour ramener de force Henry à elle, juste après la disparation de Snow et Emma. Elle avait, alors, agis comme sa mère l'aurait fais et le résultat fut plus que probant : au contraire d'elle, il avait refusé la facilité que la magie pouvait lui apporter, et c'est pour cela qu'elle avait définitivement décidé de ne plus se comporter comme sa mère … Et depuis cela, Henry lui revenait petit à petit, avec du temps, de la patience, mais il lui revenait. Si elle décidait aujourd'hui de retourner à la facilité, elle prenait le risque de le perdre définitivement.

Alors, lentement, elle regagna son visage fermé et sévère que pouvait arborer La reine « Tu n'as pas idée de ce qui compte pour moi, et encore moins comment l'obtenir. Tout ce que tu as obtenu, tu l'as eu à coup de sorts plus vicieux les uns que les autres. Tu n'as jamais pensé qu'à toi et ton bien-être. Tu ne sais rien de moi tu prétends être ma mère mais tu n'en as absolument pas l'étoffe. Mon but ? Etre une meilleure mère que tu ne l'auras jamais été ! »

La hargne et la ferveur qu'elle utilisa dans chaque mot frappa Cora en pleine face elle ne s'imaginait pas que sa fille puisse un jour se rebeller de la sorte : elle était blessée … Blessée, mais surtout vexée qu'elle puisse lui répondre sans ciller, sans même reculer. Sa file avait changé … Peut-être arrivait-elle trop tard … Sentant qu'elle lui échappait, Cora joua sa dernière carte « Crois-tu vraiment t'en sortir ainsi ? Que les choses seront meilleures ? Dis-moi Regina … Parle-moi de ton avenir : penses-tu vraiment retourner aux pays enchanté sans que le peuple ne te condamne pour ce que tu as fais ? Tu seras enfermée dans une geôle avec l'impossibilité de voir ton fils qui t'oubliera quand il sera dans les bras de sa véritable mère. Et si tu restes ici, crois-tu qu'il préférera vivre avec toi ou avec sa vraie mère, celle qui est du bon coté ? Parce que tu auras beau faire tout ce que tu peux, tu ne seras jamais du coté des bons, Regina. Tu seras encore et toujours la méchante reine. Et les gens ne retiendront de toi non pas la seule et unique fois où tu as fais le bien, mais les nombreuses fois où tu as fais le Mal … »

« Peut-être, et je ne peux le renier. Mais les gens changent. »

« Regina, tu seras toujours ma fille, c'est une vérité, mais tu ne seras jamais la mère d'Henry. Il ne t'aime pas et ce que tu penses être de l'amour n'est rien qu'une mauvaise interprétation : tu passeras toujours après … »

« … »

« L'amour est une faiblesse, je te l'ai toujours dis. »

« Là encore, tu te trompes. Et je me suis trompée aussi, pendant des années. »

« Ah oui ? Et que t'a apporté l'amour dis-moi ? Ton père ? Un lâche qui préférait s'écraser. Ton Daniel ? Il n'était rien. Ton fils ? Il t'a abandonné pour une autre … Une force ? Vraiment ? » elle finit sa tirade par un rire sarcastique qui fit frissonner Regina.

« Ma … Ma fille … Comment … »

« Comment je l'ai connu ? Ce fut un pur hasard. »

* * *

_Comme à son habitude, la Reine de Cœur faisait le tour de sa cour à midi tapante avant de s'adonner à son sport favori une bonne partie de l'après-midi : le croquet._

_Alors, elle arpenta les terres du royaume qu'elle fit sien des années auparavant pour finir, comme à son habitude par son labyrinthe qu'elle avait forgé elle-même, en y plaçant son coffre à cœurs qu'elle seule pouvait situer. Bien sur, elle avait eu vent de la visite de sa fille qui lui avait pris un coffret … Mais cette audace n'avait été réparée que par al capture de Jefferson. _

_Et après que ce dernier ait définitivement perdu l'esprit et fut donc inutile, elle le renvoya vagabonder aux pays des merveilles, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait en sortir tant que quelqu'un n'y entrerait pas. _

_Elle l'avait d'ailleurs pratiquement oublié quand elle entra dans son labyrinthe elle avait aussi oublié que le miroir était toujours actif. Et quand elle arriva à son coffre, elle eut la surprise de trouver la porte ouverte. Sa fille oserait-elle revenir pour la voler encore ?_

_« Qui va-là ! » dit-elle en ouvrant avec fracas les portes … Et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia : une petite fille, d'une dizaine d'années était assise en tailleur, mangeant calmement. A l'arrivée de la reine, elle se releva avec précipitation « Je … Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas … »_

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

_« Je … Je m'appelle Alice. »_

_« Alice ? Je connais tous mes sujets, et je ne t'ai encore jamais vu ici … »_

_« Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis ici, j'ai perdu le compte … Mais c'était un accident et maintenant je suis coincée ici. Si je n'avais pas traversé ce maudit miroir et rencontré cet homme, je … »_

_« Un miroir dis-tu ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Et un homme ? »_

_« Jefferson … Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Jefferson. »_

_Cora se figea alors à l'entente de ce nom « Ou est-il ? »_

_« Il est parti … Il m'a abandonné ici. Je crois qu'il a bloqué le miroir parce que je n'arrive plus à le traverser … »_

_« Ne sais-tu pas alors ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Il y a une règle simple : 1 entre, 1 sort. »_

_« Je … Je ne comprends pas … »_

_« Un traverse le miroir pour venir, il ne peut y en avoir qu'un seul qui ressort. Ce Jefferson a été piégé par ma fille. Ils étaient venus à 2, mais elle est repartie avec un autre, le coinçant ici. Il semblerait que tu ais été sa clé pour sortir d'ici. »_

_« Il … Il a pris ma place ? »_

_« Il faut croire. Il a surement traversé le miroir à ta place, te coinçant, à ton tour, ici. Et tant que personne ne retraverse le miroir, tu demeureras ici, chez moi. »_

_« Mais … mes parents … » _

_Cora s'approcha de l'enfant et la regarda plus en détail : ses traits lui semblaient familiers : ses cheveux, ses yeux … Il lui semblait que cette petite ressemblait à sa propre fille enfant. « Qui sont tes parents ? »_

_« De modestes fermiers dans les bois. »_

_« Rien d'autres ? »_

_« Oh et bien … Ma mère a travaillé au service de la reine pendant un temps avant que celle-ci ne la congédie. »_

_Cora tiqua au mon « reine » mais n'en laissa rien paraitre « Bien … Et où vis-tu ? »_

_« Je ne savais pas où aller alors … Quand j'ai vu que Jefferson était parti, j'ai repris la petit chaumière. » _

_« Viens avec moi, je t'offrirais un toit bien plus confortable qu'une simple mansarde. Tu pourras manger à ta faim et boire à ta soif. »_

_« Vraiment ? Et vous m'aiderez à rentrer chez moi ? »_

_« Je vais faire bien plus que ça ma chère … »_

_Et de son sourire carnassier, elle guida la petite en dehors du labyrinthe et l'emmena dans son château. Le soir venu, alors que la petite avait trouvé le sommeil, Cora la visita et lui coupa une mèche de cheveux. _

_Dans son caveau, dont personne n'avait accès si ce n'était elle, qui abritait un vrai laboratoire, elle déposa la mèche de cheveux dans une fiole. Et après plusieurs manipulations, et à défaut d'avoir sous la main son grimoire, il y eut une étrange lumière et une fumée qui émanèrent de la fiole qui firent naitre un sourire acide sur le visage de la femme. « Et bien voilà un revirement intéressant … »_

_Elle en avait à présent la confirmation : la petite fille qui dormait à présent dans une de ses chambres d'hôte était sa petite-fille, la fille de Regina et du roi … Une princesse. Les perceptives alléchantes de cette situation amusèrent Cora : elle y voyait là un signe d'une certaine revanche. Elle pourrait manipuler à sa guise cet enfant, comme elle avait échoué avec sa propre fille. _

_Et les jours passèrent, et l'emprise de Cora sur l'enfant ne cessait de grandir. Elle avait eu le temps de bourrer le crane de la petite d'idées plus affolantes les unes que les autres : que c'était une méchante sorcière qui l'avait envoyé ici et que Jefferson était son complice. _

_De jours en jours, de mois en mois, Alice nourrit une rancœur et une haine à cette sorcière, cette Regina, qui s'avérait être sa vraie mère mais qui l'avait lâchement abandonné … _

_Puis, le jour où ce Hook avait mis les pieds dans le royaume, les choses changèrent … Et tout s'accéléra. Elle ne se souvenait plus depuis combien de temps elle avait été coincée au pas des merveilles mais la perspective de revoir ses parents était bien plus forte. Mais la découverte du corps de son père avant de quitter le royaume la plongea dans une colère qui se transforma en vendetta quand Cora lui affirma que sa mère adoptive avait elle aussi été tuée des mains de la sorcière._

* * *

« Tu l'as monté contre moi ? » lâcha faiblement Regina « Mais pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'as éloigné de toi sciemment et tu pensais que je ne ferais rien en retour pour te punir d'une telle insolence. S'il n'y avait pas eu Alice, j'aurais trouvé un autre moyen. Tu vois ma chérie, quand tu décides quelque chose, il ne faut pas le faire à moitié. Si tu m'avais tué, si tu en avais eu le cran, tu ne récolterais pas aujourd'hui, les fruits de ta faiblesse. »

« Tu as toujours voulu manipuler les gens … Mais quand comprendras-tu que ça ne te mèneras nulle part. »

« Ma chérie … Tu es si attendrissante. » dit-elle en lui caressant le visage doucement, avant d'empoigner vivement son menton dans un geste sec « Mais si prévisible. »

Et alors que la tension était à son comble, Hook fit son apparition « Excusez-moi d'interrompre ces chaleureuses retrouvailles ?! »

Cora lâcha sa prise sur Regina et rejoignit le pirate « Qui y-a-t-il ? »

« Non pas que je m'ennuis mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que nous faisons maintenant. »

« Du calme fougueux pirate. Chaque chose en son temps. »

« Il y en a, malgré tout, qui ne peuvent pas attendre. »

« Je vois ça … » dit-elle en passant son pouce sur la lèvre tuméfiée par Gold quelques temps plus tôt « mais avant de commencer quoique se soit, j'ai besoin d'une chose cruciale. »

« Laquelle ? »

Elle se tourna vers Regina alors « Mon grimoire. »

**TBC**


	9. Deal

**Heyhey i'm back !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Ca fait frais hein ... Moi je me les gèle !**

**Et qu'est-ce que je fais quand j'ai froid ? J'me réchauffe les doigts en écrivant des fics \o/**

**Hum bref ... 36 15 MY LIFE IS SOOOO GREAT !**

**Un petit peu de Rumple cette fois-ci ? ENJOY**

* * *

Emma, en compagnie de David et Snow, se rendit de nouveau vers la demeure de Regina. Tenant fermement dans sa main la petite clé que Regina lui avait confié, elle entra dans la maison. « Je monte. »

« Je fais la cuisine. David, tu fais le salon. »

Ils se dispersèrent alors et Emma mont les larges marches avant de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait bien plus de portes qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle commença logiquement par la première et tomba directement sur la chambre de Regina, du moins c'est ce qu'en déduisit Emma : des tons sobres, une décoration minimaliste, rien à voir avec le faste de son salon ou bien de son bureau à la mairie.

Elle regarda les tiroirs et les commodes mais aucune n'était fermée à clé. Elle fouilla alors, en prenant soin de remettre tout à sa place. Parfois elle tomba sur un tiroir rempli de dessous qu'elle referma bien vite, le feu aux joues, et parfois elle tomba sur un tiroir renfermant quelques photos dont des photos d'Henry bébé. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se poser quelques minutes pour regarder les photos : Henry à 3 ans dans une petite piscine gonflable, Henry le premier jour d'école, Henry sur un poney … Et sur toutes ces photos, il avait un sourire radieux, prouvant qu'il était heureux et qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il blâme sa mère d'être une mauvaise mère.

Elle se rendit compte alors que Regina, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait par le passé, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher, avait été une mère attentionnée, attentive et aimante. Emma ne pouvait que comprendre la peine qu'avait du ressentir la femme quand Henry s'était retourné contre elle.

Mais un sentiment de jalousie l'envahit alors : tous ces moments que Regina avait passé avec son fils : ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, son premier jour d'école, son premier manège … Elle aurait aimé vivre tout cela, même si c'était de son plein gré qu'elle avait donné à l'adoption son fils …

Elle reposa toutes les photos dans le tiroir avant de quitter la chambre et de se rendre dans la pièce suivante, la chambre d'Henry. Là encore elle pu constater qu'il n'avait manqué de rien. Elle était déjà venue dans sa chambre, le lendemain de son arrivée, mais elle ne s'était jamais appesantie sur la décoration : des livres, des tas de livres, des maquettes d'avion, des planisphères … S'était un brillant élève sans réelles difficultés. Regina n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens pour qu'il accède à la meilleure éducation possible.

« Emma, j'ai trouvé ! »

Elle sortit de ses pensées pour redescendre et rejoindre David et Snow près de la cheminée, entourant un vaisselier. « Il est fermé à clé. »

Emma sortit la clé de sa poche et regarda le style, qui correspondait à celui de la serrure. Elle fit tourner la clé et elle bloquait presque sa respiration quand elle entendit le cliquetis de la serrure se déverrouiller. Elle ouvrit les portes et découvrit, en même temps que David et Snow, un grimoire serti d'un cœur.

« C'est … »

« Il semblerait que ce soit un grimoire magique. »

« Celui de Regina ? »

« Non, le mien. »

Tous les 3 sursautèrent et firent volte face en voyant Gold sur la pas de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

« Je viens reprendre ce qui m'appartient. Je me doutais qu'elle l'avait gardé ici. »

« Qu'est-ce qui me dis qu'il est à vous ? »

« Mon nom est écris à la dernière page. »

Emma regarda alors et vit, effectivement, le nom « _Rumpelstilskin _» inscrit à l'encre noir sur la tranche de la dernière page. « Vous voyez. Maintenant, si vous permettez … »

« Hors de question. Si Regina voulait vous le remettre, elle l'aurait dis. »

« Ah parce que vous savez certainement vous en servir bien sur ? »

Emma jeta un œil au grimoire et, effectivement, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi en faire, elle pour qui la magie était encore un concept farfelu il y a encore quelques jours.

« Je saurais quoi en faire. »

« Vous allez nous aider ? »

« Vous semblez surprise ? »

« Et bien, j'ai compris que votre intérêt était de vous aider d'abord vous, et ensuite les autres, et encore, si ça vous est utile après coup. »

« Je ne peux blâmer l'opinion que vous avez de moi, mais croyez-moi : Cora est un adversaire coriace et j'aurais besoin de toutes les ressources disponibles pour la vaincre. D'autant plus qu'elle a Regina de son coté maintenant. »

« Elle n'est pas de son coté ! » argua Emma plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru

« Si vous le dites … Mais, croyez-moi, j'ai aussi mon intérêt à voir cette femme partir de Storybrooke. »

« … »

« Maintenant, le grimoire, je vous pris. » Emma ne bougea pas, aucun d'ailleurs ne fit un pas. « Si vous me permettez : nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'elle ne comprenne où se trouve le grimoire, si tant est que Regina ne lui ait pas dis de son plein gré avant … »

Emma esquissa une nouvelle grimace et fit quelques pas, avant d'être arrêtée par a main de sa mère sur son avant-bras « Tu es sûre ? »

« Non, mais à moins que tu saches t'en servir, il ne nous est d'aucune utilité. » Elle s'approcha de Gold et lui tendit l'ouvrage, mais avant qu'il ne le prenne, elle fit machine arrière « Je veux faire un deal. »

Gold haussa un sourcil, amusé « Je vous écoute. »

« Le grimoire en échange de la vie de Regina. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Regina est entre les mains de Cora et Hook. Avec ce grimoire vous nous assurez de les anéantir tous les 2, je tiens juste à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Regina, _malencontreusement_. »

« Vous souhaitez échanger ce grimoire contre la vie de Regina ? Après tout ce qu'elle vous a fais ? »

« Peut-être, mais c'est elle qui nous a sauvé en rompant le bouclier, ce que vous n'avait visiblement pas frappé l'esprit de faire. »

Gold plissa les yeux avant d'esquisser un sourire « Deal. »

« On est bien d'accord : ce grimoire contre Regina ? Et vous nous garantissez de nous aider à vaincre Cora et Hook ? »

« Oui. J'y trouve mon compte aussi. »

« Vous ne romprez pas votre deal ? »

Pour toute réponse, Gold sourit avant de prendre le grimoire « Passons aux choses sérieuses. »

« On fait quoi ? »

« Vous ? Pas grand-chose. C'est à moi d'agir. »

« Vous devez protéger cette ville avant tout. »

« Ca ne faisait pas parti de notre deal. »

Emma mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de l'attraper vivement par le col, collant son visage si près du sien qu'elle pouvait sentit son haleine sur sa joue « Jouez pas au con Gold ! »

« Emma ! » cria Snow, mais Emma n'en avait rien à faire, elle fixa Gold dans les yeux avant de lâcher son emprise

Gold recula alors et disparut finalement ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'Emma reprit son souffle, se surprenant elle-même de la violence dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

« On a pas le choix … On doit lui faire confiance. Et tout réside dans le fait qu'il ait aussi peur de Cora et Hook que nous. »

« On a plus vraiment le choix maintenant. J'espère juste ne pas avoir fais une connerie en lui confiant le grimoire. »

« Si Regina t'en a confié la clé, c'était pour une raison. Elle savait que tu ne pourrais pas l'utiliser toi-même. Elle voulait certainement que tu le confies à la seule personne qui saurait nous aider. »

« J'espère … »

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? »

« On retourne au Granny's. Il faut sécuriser les lieux, et mettre les habitants à l'abri. On ne sait jamais ce que Gold peut nous réserver. Il peut tenir sa promesse comme il peut nous la faire à l'envers, et dans cette éventualité, on doit se préparer à rétorquer. »

« Tu sais qu'il est puissant, nous ne pourrons pas faire grand-chose contre lui si cela tournait à son avantage. »

« Au contraire. Regina et Cora nous l'on assez répété : tout le monde à des faiblesses. Et nous avons celle de Gold. »

De retour en ville, ils se rendirent tous au Granny's où Emma retrouva, amusée, Henry essayant d'expliquer à Alice les bienfaits des chewing gum.

Ruby vint alors à leur rencontre « Alors ? »

« C'était le grimoire de Regina, on l'a donné à Gold. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que lui seul, à part Regina, est apte à s'en servir. En attendant, j'ai besoin de tu gardes un œil sur Belle. Si jamais Gold nous la fait à l'envers, j'aimerais garder cette carte sous le coude. »

« Tu veux dire le faire chanter ?! »

« Je veux dire qu'il est hors de question qu'on chasse un problème par un autre. J'aimerais profiter de mon fils et de mes … parents, ne serait-ce qu'une journée entière, c'est trop demandé ?! » dit-elle dans un air las et presque défaitiste

« Non je peux comprendre … Mais j'ai déjà enchainé Belle dans la bibliothèque, alors lui dire qu'on la tient captive le temps que son psychopathe de petit ami gère la situation … Très peu pour moi. »

« On lui expliquera. Dis … Comment elle va ? » dit-elle en jetant un œil vers la petite fille

« Elle va. Elle est pas super bavarde et Henry essaie de la décoincer mais … Tu sais, elle tient un discours assez sévère sur Regina en disant que c'est elle qui a tué ses parents. »

« Mais c'est faux. »

« Je crois que Cora a eu assez de temps pour l'a convaincre du contraire. »

« Alors il faut qu'on lui dise enfin la vérité. »

Emma se dirigea alors la table où les 2 enfants étaient assis « Henry, tu … Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait ? »

« Ok. »

« Alors Alice, comment ça va ? »

« Tout est différent ici. »

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai passé mes 2 dernières semaines dans un monde qui était sensé être le mien, mais qui m'était complètement étranger. J'étais paumée. »

« … »

« Ecoute, je sais qu'on t'a dit beaucoup de choses, notamment Cora sur ta mère. »

« Ma mère est morte. C'est la sorcière qui l'a tué ! »

« Je comprend que tu sois en colère, mais crois-moi, il vaut mieux savoir la vérité. Et la vérité c'est que ce n'est pas Regina qui a tué tes parents. »

« C'est faux ! »

« C'est vrai. Sais-tu qui est Cora ? C'est la mère de Regina, ta grand-mère en somme. Et bien … Ta grand-mère était si méchante avec sa fille que cette dernière à du la bannir dans un autre monde. »

« Le pays des merveilles. »

« Voilà. Après ça, la reine, Regina, fut sous l'emprise d'un sorcier puissant. Mais quand elle apprit qu'elle était enceinte, le sorcier fut très contrarié. Il a fait en sorte que la reine pense que l'enfant était mort durant l'accouchement. Mais en fait, l'enfant fut remis à des parents bienveillants qui se sont occupés de la petite fille come si c'était leur propre fille. »

« … La reine était … ma mère ? »

« Elle _est_ ta mère, c'est Regina. Et à ce que j'ai compris, elle n'a jamais voulu t'abandonner ou te faire de mal. Elle aurait voulu te garder, sauf que le méchant sorcier a tout fait pour empêcher que cela arrive. Et crois-moi, si elle avait su que tu étais vivante, elle aurait tout fais pour te retrouver et rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. »

« J'aime mes parents. »

« Oh je sais, mais il faut que tu laisses une chance à Regina. »

« … Je veux retourner chez moi. »

« Je sais que tout ça est un peu perturbant. Mais tu n'es pas seule ici. Je suis là, ta mè… Regina est là et Henry aussi. On trouvera un moyen de vous ramener chez vous. »

« Cora … Elle a été gentille avec moi. »

« Ouais … Cora a l'art de manipuler les gens, j'en ais fais les frais. »

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »

« Tu vas rester sagement ici avec Henry et les autres. Et moi je vais botter les fesses de Cora et son pirate, je vais ramener ta mère ici et on finira tous autour d'une table ici à boire à notre victoire ! Ok ? »

« ... »

Elle lui caressa ses longs cheveux bruns avant de lui sourire et de revenir vers Ruby « Et maintenant ? »

« On va aller faire un petit tour sur le galion, histoire de prendre un peu l'air. »

**TBC**


	10. Confrontation

**Hello hello ! Alors sous la neige ? **

**Moi pareil XD ! Ca fait froid en plus, ca donne envie de se pelotonner dans son lit avec un bon bouquin **

**ou encore à écrire des suites interminables ... Sachez, vous qui vous êtes aventurés sur cette fic, que cette histoire compte, pour l'instant, pas moins de 24 chapitres. Je préfère vous prévenir parce qu'au rythme où je poste, vous y serez encore l'année prochaine -'**

**Et j'ai dis "pour l'instant" simplement parce qu'elle est encore loin d'être finie dans mon esprit malade. **

**Je suis en plein SwanQueen, ce qui n'aide pas à ne pas faire perdurer la fic ^^**

**Bref, trêve de blabla et ENJOY**

* * *

« Le programme consiste en quoi ? »

« Je vais chercher mon grimoire. Il doit être chez elle … »

« Et moi je fais quoi en attendant ? »

« Cette fois-ci, mon cher Hook, tu viens avec moi. Et Regina aussi. »

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les téléporter dans un nuage de fumée d'un simple geste de la main, elle s'arrêta et sourit « Mon cher Rumplestilskin … Cela faisait si longtemps. »

« Cora … » grinça-t-il des dents

« Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Désolée, mais je n'ai pas le temps vois-tu. »

« Je suppose que tu cherches … Ceci ? » dit-il en brandissant malicieusement l'ouvrage. Cora écarquilla les yeux, avant de feindre un sourire amusé « Oh … Je vois que rien ne t'échappe … Comme ma fille d'ailleurs. Quelle surprise j'ai eu en apprenant que tu en avais fais ta nouvelle apprentie. »

« Tu le savais pourtant, nous avions fais un pacte. »

« Un pacte ? » Regina était sortie de la cale en entendant une voix familière « Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Mère ? »

« … »

« Ta chère mère a fait un deal avec moi : son pouvoir contre … Toi. »

« Moi ? »

« Et oui. Je lui ais donné ce qu'elle voulait et en échange, elle m'a donné son enfant, toi. J'ai décidé de ne t'utiliser que bien plus tard, une fois ta vie sur le point de basculer. »

« Mais … Dans quel but ? »

« Mais dans le but de faire ce que j'avais prévu de faire depuis bien longtemps : t'utiliser pour invoquer le sort. »

« Quoi, tout ça pour … _ça_ ? » Regina se rendit compte que toute son existence n'avait été que le jeu sadique de sa mère, puis de Rumple … Elle perdit pied un bref instant avant de voir que le grimoire était en la possession de Rumple. Elle grimaça avant que sa mère se mette entre elle et Gold.

« Donne-le moi. »

« Il est à moi. »

« Tu me l'as donné, je te rappelle. Ne dit-on pas que _donner c'est donner et reprendre c'est voler_ ? »

« Ce qui est à toi est à ta fille, et ta chère fille me l'a rendu il y a bien longtemps maintenant. »

Cora esquissa un rictus avant de faire un rapide geste de la main et d'envoyer valser Rumple 5m plus loin. Elle tenta de reprendre le grimoire, mais Rumple bloqua son geste en envoya quelques objets contre elle, qu'elle esquiva facilement.

« Tu perds la main mon cher. L'élève aurait-elle dépassé le maitre ? »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? Je crois, au contraire, que toutes ces années au pays des merveilles t'ont ramolli. »

Ce rappel de son exil forcé déclencha une vague de haine et de vengeance qui fit même trembler le bateau quand elle fit s'élever 2 immenses colonnes d'eau de chaque coté du navire. « Nous allons bien voir lequel de nous deux est ramolli mon cher … »

Les colonnes se rapprochèrent dangereusement du bateau, faisant s'inquiéter un tantinet Hook qui imaginait déjà devoir ramasser son galion planche par planche. Regina, elle, était en retrait, voyant cet improbable duel prendre forme, ce qu'elle avait toujours imaginé, du jour où elle avait su que sa mère pratiquait la magie, jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Rumple. Et maintenant, elle apprenait qu'elle avait été l'objet d'un deal entre eux …

Puis, au loin, elle vit arriver Emma, Snow et Charming, épées aux mains, prêts à en découdre, eux aussi, avec Cora.

Cora fit alors naitre 2 autres colonnes de sable sur la plage, leur barrant le chemin. Regina se jeta alors sur sa mère, lui faisant perdre le contrôle, et les colonnes se dissipèrent aussi vite qu'elles s'étaient créées. Chancelante, Cora se retourna « Tu me déçois ma fille … » avant de l'envoyer valser quelques mètres plus loin dans une pirouette. « Tu t'en charges. » dit-elle à Hook avant de reporter son attention, de nouveau, vers ses assaillants.

Regina eut juste le temps de créer un passage, sorte de pont, de glace et neige pour qu'Emma et les autres accèdent plus rapidement au bateau, avant que Hook ne l'attaque. « Tu crois vraiment faire le poids avec ton épée ? » s'amusa Regina. Hook ne répondit que par un sourire charmeur « Hey, je peux essayer au moins. »

Emma, Snow et Charming coururent alors vers le galion quand des boules de feu s'abattirent sur leur chemin, faisant fondre petit à petit le chemin crée. Emma eut juste le temps de sauter sur le pont avant que le chemin ne disparaisse. En se retournant, elle vit que ses parents n'avaient pas eu cette chance : dans l'eau, ils étaient obligés, à présent, de nager pour la rejoindre. Voyant qu'ils ne risquaient pas grand chose, elle reporta alors son attention sur la bataille acharnée qui se déroulait entre Rumple et Cora à grands coups de sorts et de prouesses pyrotechniques. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre Cora alors, elle décida de reporter son attention sur la lutte entre Hook et Regina, cette dernière se trouvant en mauvaise posture.

Elle se glissa donc à ses cotés « Des problèmes ? »

« Ma magie me joue des tours ici … »

« J'avais cru comprendre oui. De l'aide peut-être ? »

« … »

Sans attendre, elle chargea Hook et un duel acharné se déroula alors sous les yeux presque impuissants de Regina.

Quant à Gold, il décida de passer la vitesse supérieure et ouvrit son grimoire pour souffler dedans et matérialiser une sorte d'ombre faite de sable qui attaqua Cora sans attendre. Cette dernière, pour répliquer, s'évapora dans un nuage noir avant de réapparaitre derrière Gold. Snow et David eurent juste le temps de monter à bord du navire pour voir Cora frapper violemment Gold dans le dos.

Il tomba à terre dans un cri contenu, lâchant son grimoire. Regina, en voyant cela, écarquilla les yeux avant de lancer un « Nous n'arriverons pas à la battre … Il faut fuir. » à Emma. Mais cette dernière, loin de se laisser faire, continua son combat contre Hook menant, un peu plus à chaque seconde, l'avantage sur le pirate. Regina amena le grimoire à elle avant que Cora ne puisse mettre la main dessus. Mais cette dernière matérialisa une immense lance qu'elle envoya vers les 2 jeunes femmes.

« Emma ! » dit Regina avant de la prendre par les épaules et de la pousser sur le coté. Dans un hoquet de surprise, Emma se retrouva à terre, Regina au dessus d'elle, les yeux exorbités. Un silence lourd plana à cet instant sur le navire : aucun mouvement, aucune parole … Puis un cri, celui de Snow quand elle aperçut la lance traverser de part en part le corps de Regina.

Emma ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui, empli de douleur et de peine, de Regina « Re… Regina ? » souffla-t-elle avant de voir la lance s'évaporer en fumée, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage qu'une tâche rougeoyante sur le corset de la jeune femme.

Elle toussota avant de se laisser tomber sur Emma qui la coucha doucement sur le pont « Regina ! »

Gold profita de l'effet de surprise pour prendre son poignard, caché dans sa veste, et frappa Cora entre les omoplates. Dans un cri de douleur qui fendit l'atmosphère, Cora tomba à genoux tandis que Gold lui asséna un autre coup, visant le cœur.

Cora tomba à terre tandis que Hook, témoin impuissant, allait charger Emma quand David s'interposa et une lutte enragée s'engagea tandis que Snow rejoignit Emma.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peur faire ? »

Mais Snow était impuissante. Son regard allait du corps inerte de Regina à celui de Cora, gisant sur le pont. Gold eut du mal à se remettre sur ses pieds pour rejoindre Emma et Regina.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital ! »

Gold lança un regard à Snow, signifiant qu'ils arriveraient probablement trop tard pour cela, ce que confirma implicitement Snow par un autre regard, mais aucun n'osa le dire à haute voix.

Ils avaient toujours voulu voir Regina en haut d'une potence, subir le châtiment qu'elle méritait après toutes les souffrances et les malheurs qu'elle avait crée autour d'elle. Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus pareil : David avait vu son changement, et Emma et Snow ne seraient plus des leurs si elle n'avait pas décidé de suivre la voix de son fils. Ils étaient encore difficiles pour eux de se l'avouer mais Regina avait changé … Pour Henry.

Regina soupira doucement, chaque mouvement de son sternum lui faisait un mal de chien comme si l'on déchirait ses muscles de l'intérieur comme une vulgaire feuille de papier. Elle eut un mal de chien à formuler un mot entre ses lèvres « Henry … »

« Regina, restez tranquille, on va vous emmener … »

« Non … Veillez sur … Henry … Et Alice … »

Finalement, sa mère n'avait pas tort : les méchants n'ont jamais leur fin heureuse. Elle se sentait soudainement légère et engourdie, ses membres semblaient n'être que du coton elle pouvait juste sentir le sang couler dans son corset, chaud et sirupeux … Elle eut soudain envi de dormir, ses paupières étaient lourdes … Elle n'entendait que bien loin les mots d'Emma, ne discernant que quelques brides, dont un mot qui résonna en elle « Reste. »

Elle ne su pas pourquoi, mais une larme perla au coin de son œil … Elle ne pu s'en empêcher : Regina avait beau être une garce, elle n'en méritait pas moins un tel destin … De plus, elle venait de trouver une enfant qu'elle pensait avoir perdu, elle avait regagné la confiance et l'affection d'Henry et elle les avait sauvé, elle et Snow …

Non, elle ne méritait pas ce sort. Alors oui, elle eut de la peine quand son souffle devint pénible et quand ses mots ne furent plus qu'un soupir difficile. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne, la rassurant comme elle pouvait, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment que ça ne serait pas le cas. Mais elle n'eut aucun contrôle sur ces larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues, avant de tomber ça et là sur le corset de Regina. Un bref instant, elle imagina Regina se réveiller d'un coup et la sermonner sur le fait d'avoir tâché sa robe, mais cette image d'une Regina au plus haut de sa prestance fut bien vite balayée par un souffle rauque de la jeune femme brune. Un soupir, un dernier murmure qu'Emma ne perçut qu'en se penchant au dessus d'elle, jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de Regina frôle son oreille. Ce qu'elle perçut lui retourna le cœur bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru … « Merci » … Avant que ces yeux ne se ferment pour ne plus se rouvrir.

Snow et Gold retinrent leur souffle en même temps, lorsque celui de Regina s'arrêta. Ils échangèrent un regard, n'osant pas faire un geste, tandis qu'Emma versait ses dernières larmes sur le corps de Regina. Machinalement, elle replaça une mèche vagabonde derrière son oreille. Elle aurait pensé que sentant la mort venir, elle aurait été plus sereine, mais Regina s'était éteinte tourmentée.

Non loin de là, la bataille se termina à l'avantage de David qui maitrisa aisément Hook. Le tenant en joue, il se tourna pour voir que tout était fini …

Emma resta encore quelques secondes seule avec Regina, imaginant peut-être un sursaut de vie. Elle avait même pensé au vrai baiser, celui des contes de fées, celui qui avait réveillé Snow ou encore Aurore … Oui, pendant un quart de seconde, elle avait eu l'idée saugrenue de …

« Emma. »

Elle sortit de ses pensées pour se tourner vers sa mère « Il faut... »

« Je sais. » Emma se leva alors et laissa, bien malgré elle, le corps de Regina derrière elle en jurant intérieurement qu'elle reviendrait la chercher pour lui offrir une sépulture décente.

Et alors qu'elle allait presque atteindre la chaloupe, elle se stoppa net et fit demi-tour. Elle tendit la main vers Regina pour prendre le grimoire quand soudain la main de Regina saisit son avant-bras et dans un souffle, elle ouvrit les yeux en grand et expira si fort que son torse se souleva de terre. Emma, surprise, retint son souffle un instant, avant de comprendre que finalement « Vous … Vous n'êtes pas morte ? »

Et après un moment, Regina se redressa « Visiblement miss Swan. »

« Mais j'ai vu … La lance et … »

« Je sais. »

Emma était presque contente qu'elle arbore de nouveau cet air et de ton de dédain si propre à la jeune femme. Elle sourit alors en aidant Regina à se relever.

Et alors que David, Snow Gold et Hook les attendaient dans la chaloupe mise à la mer, Cora se releva péniblement avant de voir que sa fille avait, on ne sait comment, survécu. Elle brandit alors sa main et envoya une volute de fumée violette noirâtre en direction des 2 jeunes femmes.

Se remettant à peine de ses émotions Regina se mit entre Emma et Cora et brandit à son tour la main, priant pour que sa magie ne lui fasse pas faux bond. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux avant de sentir la main d'Emma sur son avant-bras, comme ce fut le cas quelques semaines plus tôt. Et comme ce fut le cas, Regina pu sentir un flux de magie envahir et courir le long de ses veines, comme jamais auparavant.

Et de sa main naquit une nappe épaisse de fumée blanche nacrée qui percuta dans une déflagration assourdissante la fumée émanant de Cora.

« Tu ne pourras pas tenir bien longtemps ma chère. Tu es trop faible. »

Mais comme pour lui donner tort, Regina esquissa une grimace ironique en sentant la main d'Emma serrer son étreinte un peu plus. « Laissez-moi vous aider … » lui murmura-t-elle tandis que Regina semblait flancher peu à peu.

Cora appuya sa force en faisant un pas en avant.

« Aidez-les ! » cria Snow en direction de Gold « Je ne peux rien faire. Si je brise le lien, cela pourrait avoir de fâcheuses répercutions. Elles doivent se débrouiller seules. »

« Ont-elles une chance au moins ? »

« … »

Regina reculait à mesure que sa mère s'avançait, Emma avait beau la soutenir en posant sa main au bas de son dos, elle sentait la jeune femme faiblir. Après, n'était-elle pas sensée être morte quelques minutes plus tôt ?

« Il faut faire quelque chose ! »

Snow était prête à bondir pour aider sa fille, mais David l'en empêchant sachant qu'elle ferait certainement plus de mal que de bien, tout en mettant sa propre vie en danger. « Gold ! »

Ce dernier esquissa une grimace et vit le grimoire dans les mains d'Emma. Par une pirouette, le grimoire s'envola des mains de la jeune femme pour atterrir dans celles de Gold qui le feuilleta aussitôt pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Il prit son poignard ensanglanté et prononça quelques paroles incompréhensibles le poignard se mit à briller puis Gold remonta sur le navire. Mais à peine eut-il un pied dessus que Cora l'envoyer valser contre des tonneaux, le poignard voltigeant presque au pied d'Emma qui se contorsionna pour l'attraper. La lame violette indiquait qu'elle était empoisonnée. Mais que faire avec ? Elle était nulle au tir et Regina était bien trop occupée pour l'instant.

Regina, quant à elle, investissait toutes ses forces dans ce bras de fer contre sa mère, comme si cette bataille était la métaphore de toute leur vie. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde encore contre elle, surtout maintenant qu'elle avait beaucoup plus à perdre qu'avant. Ses pensées se tournèrent évidemment vers Henry, mais aussi vers Alice qu'elle voulait connaitre et aimer …

Elle trouva alors la force de faire un pas, sentant Emma la pousser légèrement. « Regina, encore un peu … » la voix de la jeune femme n'était qu'un murmure dans tout ce capharnaüm ambiant entre lumières aveuglantes et acouphènes sourds.

Sa main était engourdie, elle sentait à peine ses doigts elle espère qu'il en soit de même pour sa mère en face. « Regina, je vais devoir vous lâcher un instant, il faudra juste tenir quelques secondes, vous pouvez faire ça ? »

« Je … Non. »

« Bien sur que si. Regina … »

« C'est vous … Tout ça c'est grâce à vous, je n'ai pas de magie … Pas cette sorte là. »

« Bien sur que si. Vous avez changé Regina, vous l'avez aussi. »

Pas vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle avançait, elle n'avait pourtant pas d'autre moyen que de croire en ce qu'elle disait : Gold était dans les vapes et elle ne voulait pas risquer la vie de ses parents. Elle devait agir seule, du moins avec l'aide de Regina.

« Ecoutez, a 3 je vais vous lâcher Regina. Vous devez croire en vous. »

« Mais … » Leur regard se croisa quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne réponde finalement « Ok. »

« Ok 1 … » Emma se cala pour pouvoir partir de manière efficace et rapidement

« 2 .. » Elle inspira profondément, jetant un dernier regard vers Regina. Si elle se loupait, Henry, et Alice, perdraient leurs mères …

« 1 … »

Regina sentit la main d'Emma quitter son dos et vit une tornade blonde sauter vers Cora. Elle sentit alors son pouvoir s'affaiblir, elle ne tiendrait pas. Elle n'était même pas capable de faire face à sa mère une dernière fois.

Cora vit Emma fondre sur elle, poignard levé au dessus de sa tête. "Ca ne sera jamais fini, vous m'entendez !"

Snow et David assistèrent à concert de cris stridents, d'éclairs, de lumière intense et de grondement, tel le tonnerre puis … le silence. Presque aussi insoutenable qu'un bourdonnement. Le calme plat … Plus rien.

**TBC**

* * *

**Comme vous avez pu le remarquez, je suis une vraie brêle e ce qui concerne l'écriture de scènes d'action -'  
**

**Alors pardonnez-moi encore si cette confrontation n'est pas a la hauteur de ce que vous attendiez, mais je l'avoue, ce n'est pas mes scènes les plus aisées à faire.  
**


	11. Premiers pas

**Ahhh merciiiiiiiii ! Si vous avez apprécié cette scène d'action, j'en suis fort aise ^^ **

**Bien, maintenant place à ce que j'appelle la** _2ième partie de la fic_**, une partie plus "cool", plus fluffy**,

**voire romantique (donc, vous en déduisez bien que le SwanQueen ne devrait plus tarder ^^).**

**ENJOY !  
**

* * *

Tout d'abord, elle ne sentit plus rien, comme si ses membres étaient cotonneux. Le flash l'avait totalement aveuglé et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, des petits points noirs flottaient devant ses yeux.

Un curieux acouphène brouillait son audition, lui fendant le crâne en 2. Et quand, enfin, elle discerna les contours et les couleurs, se fut pour voir Snow et David accourir vers elle. « Emma ! Emma ! »

Elle fut vivement attrapée par les épaules par une Snow, affolée, tomba à genoux devant elle. « Qu'est-ce que … Qui s'est passé ? »

« Ca a marché … » murmura David

A cela, Emma se massa la tête avant de regarder tout autour d'elle : à ses cotés, ce qu'il ressemblait à un tas de cendres s'envolant doucement avec la brise Gold était de nouveau sur pied, ramassant le grimoire, _son_ grimoire. Puis, elle fronça les sourcils, et fit rapidement volte-face … Regina …

Cette dernière était appuyée contre le mat du bateau, semblant totalement épuisée. Emma se relevant, avec l'aide de Snow, s'épousseta le jeans avant de rejoindre la jeune femme. « Hey, Regina … Ca va ? »

« On … On a réussi ? »

« Il faut croire … Je sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé mais l'essentiel est là non ?! » dit-elle soulagée

« Exact. »

« Plutôt coriace dans la famille hein ? Entre vous qui êtes poignardée et qui vous vous relevez, et pareil pour votre mère … »

« … »

Gold s'approcha et Regina jeta un œil au grimoire « Je suppose que vous souhaitez reprendre ce qui est à vous ? »

« Si je ne me trompe, vous n'en n'aurez plus besoin. »

Regina leva un sourcil comme pour acquiescer de ce fait.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de celui-là ? » lança Emma en jetant un œil vers Hook, ficelé dans la barque.

« Il ira probablement en prison le temps que l'on décide de son sort. Ca vous semble familier Regina ? » lança Snow

« Très drôle. » argua vénéneusement la jeune femme

« Bon, et si on rentrait rassurer les autres hein ? »

Gold partit alors, ainsi que Snow et David, laissant quelques instants Emma et Regina seules. « Bon … Alors, tout est fini ? »

« … Merci … »

« Merci ? »

« Sans vous je n'aurais pas pu … faire ça. C'était la première fois que j'utilisais de nouveau la magie après la promesse que j'ai faites à Henry. »

« Vous avez été courageuse de le faire … »

« _Courageuse_ ? »

« Bah … Quand on sait qui vous êtes, on peut dire que c'est une gageure hein … »

Elles échangèrent un regard, qui aurait pu paraitre complice … Mais bien vite, Regina se racla la gorge en leva un sourcil, comme elle savait si bien le faire.

Emma s'approcha et, sans vraiment le vouloir, porta sa main à l'abdomen de la jeune femme « Je me demande encore comment s'est possible … » lâcha-t-elle, presque dans un souffle de soulagement

Mais bien vite, Regina recula, gênée de cette promiscuité dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. « Nous devrions rentrer à présent. »

« Ooooh oui ! »

En passant, Regina s'arrêta un instant devant le tas de cendres qui s'amenuisait avec la brise. Emma s'arrêta aussi elle n'imaginait absolument pas ce par quoi Regina passait en ce moment même : Il était évident qu'on vouait toujours une certaine adoration pour ses parents, et encore plus quand c'était une petite fille pour sa mère. Mais il semblait que Regina et Cora avaient toujours vécu une relation compliquée et destructrice.

En un sens, c'était à cause de Cora que Regina était devenue cette méchante reine crainte de tous. Elle n'imaginait pas la complexité de leur rapport, et ce que devait ressentir Regina en ce moment même, à regarder s'envoler les cendres de sa mère.

Pouvait-on croire qu'un calvaire se terminait pour elle ? Ou que son fantôme la hanterait un moment encore ? Il était fort probable que la deuxième hypothèse soit la bonne.

Après tant d'années de persécutions, d'emprise et de cruauté, Regina était libre … Car malgré le fait qu'elle avait pensé sa mère morte, elle n'avait jamais cessé de pensé à ses paroles, qui avaient tourné en boucle dans sa tête durant des années « _L'amour est une faiblesse. La magie est le pouvoir._ »

Mais aujourd'hui, elle était libre de tout cela, libre de vivre enfin sa vie comme elle l'entendait. S'affranchir de la magie, de l'emprise diabolique de sa mère et ne vivre que pour son fils, et maintenant aussi ... Pour sa fille.

« Regina … Allons-y. »

Regina s'accroupit alors, son regard était triste, jamais Emma ne l'aurait pensé après tout ce que cette femme avait fait … Mais c'était sa mère …

Alors Regina se promis intérieurement que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire maintenant, serait son dernier acte de magie : elle leva sa main au dessus du tas de cendres, le visage de sa mère se dessina alors, puis le fit tournoyer en une colonne de fumée avant de le faire disparaitre au gré du vent.

Et les cendres s'envolèrent pour disparaitre … Définitivement.

Elle fut soulagée, comme si métaphoriquement, sa mère partait pour toujours …

« Regina ? »

Sortie de sa torpeur, elle sursauta presque quand la voix d'Emma résonna tandis qu'elle regardait disparaitre les quelques derniers grammes de cendres dans le ciel.

C'était fini … Enfin

Les 2 jeunes femmes regagnèrent la chaloupe et tous repartirent en direction de la plage. Ce qu'ils feraient de Hook et de son navire n'était pas prioritaire pour l'instant. Chacun voulait juste retrouver les siens.

Et une fois de retour en ville, la plupart des habitants sortirent de leur commerce ou du Granny's où ils avaient retrouvé refuge comme Emma le leur avait conseillé.

Godl retourna à sa boutique où il mit le grimoire en lieu sûr et où il retrouva Belle, soulagée de le voir revenir en vie. Henry, sorti du Granny's, se rua dans les bras d'Emma, soulagé « Tu as réussi ! »

« _Nous_ avons réussi oui. » Regina n'osa même pas s'approcher, par peur d'être repoussée par le petite garçon, mais elle n'eut même pas à faire le moindre geste car Henry vint de lui-même la serrer dans ses bras « Tu as réussi aussi, je savais que tu pourrais … » murmura-t-il le visage calfeutré dans son abdomen. Elle posa maternellement ses mains sur son crane, caressant doucement ses cheveux. « Oui … » fut le seul mot qu'elle pu prononcer tant l'émotion la submergeait.

Mais son attention fut portée bientôt sur autre chose : venant de sortir à peine du restaurant en compagnie de Ruby, Alice était là, la regardant fixement. Henry la lâcha et elle se dirigea lentement vers elle.

A à peine 2 mètres, elle s'accroupit, n'osant pas toucher la petite qui la regardait de ses grands yeux clairs. « Alice … Je … Je suis … »

« Je sais qui vous êtes. » Sa voix n'avait rien de menaçante ou de méchante, c'était juste un fait. Elle savait … Regina ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou non, si elle se rendait compte de tout ce qui l'attendait par la suite. Mais elle venait de vaincre sa mère, définitivement, alors ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle et d'Alice ne devrait pas être si insurmontable.

Elle porta doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, sa main à sa joue et lui caressa de son pouce. « Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer Alice. »

Elle lui serra la main et la petite esquissa un faible sourire : elle non plus ne savait pas de quoi l'avenir serait fait, mais à présent, il incluait cette fille et cette femme … Sa mère.

* * *

« C'est ta maison ? »

Alice avait accepté de partir avec Regina chez elle, malgré les quelques réticences de la foule qui ne voyait pas d'un bon œil que Regina passe du temps avec un quelconque enfant. Bien évidemment, et comme à son habitude, elle passa outre l'avis des autres : ils lui avaient enlevé Henry, il était hors de question qu'ils la privent d'Alice, pas cette fois.

De plus, Alice était sa fille, sa fille biologique. Dans la logique des choses et des habitants de cette ville, elle avait autant le droit d'être avec Alice qu'Emma avec Henry !

Et c'est dans cette optique qu'elle décida d'emmener la petite chez elle et de lui faire découvrir son nouvel environnement.

Bien évidemment, la question « Cora » étant réglée, il restait encore celle du « comment repartir chez nous ? » mais ça ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour, du moins pour Regina.

« Oui. C'est ça. »

« Elle est grande … Pour y vivre seule … »

« Je ne vis pas… Je ne vivais pas seule ici. J'avais mon fils avec moi. »

« Henry ? »

« Oui Henry. »

« Mais ce n'est pas ton fils … C'est celui de cette femme blonde … »

Bien sur, elle savait qu'Alice n'avait pas l'intention de la blesser en disant cela, et à vrai dire c'était la vérité. Alors, elle lui sourit poliment avant de la prendre par les épaules et de l'accompagner à l'intérieur.

Regina fut amusée quand Alice s'interrogea sur chaque objet, des objets qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ni dans sa petite chaumière, ni même au pays des merveilles.

« Je vais te montrer ta chambre. »

« Parce qu'il y a quelque chose en haut ? »

La candeur de la petite l'amusa et pour toute réponse, elle la prit par les épaules et l'emmena à l'étage « C'est ma chambre. »

Quand elle entra la petite écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction « Vous êtes mariée ? »

« Qu… Quoi, pardon ? »

« Bah pour avoir un lit et une chambre aussi grande … »

Regina sourit alors « Non, je … Je vivais seule … Seulement avec Henry. Allez viens, je vais te montrer le reste de la maison. »

Elles sortirent et Regina ouvrit la prochaine porte « Voici ce qui pourra être ta chambre. »

Alice entra et, là encore, resta bouche bée : peu de meuble, mais le potentiel était énorme. « Nous repeindrons et mettrons des meubles plus convenables pour une enfant de ton âge. En attendant, ça fera l'affaire, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« C'est magnifique. Cette pièce est aussi grande que la pièce principale de chez moi … »

Ce souvenir pinça le cœur de Regina : Si elle avait pu élever Alice comme elle aurait du le faire, la petite aurait été élevée au même titre que Snow telle une princesse. Sa vie aurait été dorée, Regina se serait occupée d'elle comme jamais elle n'avait été choyée elle-même.

Elle aurait vécu dans un immense château, aurait eu des serviteurs, aurait appris les us et coutumes de la royauté, les civilités et les courbettes de la cour. Elle aurait pu même s'entendre avec Snow et Regina aurait alors appris à tempérer sa haine vis-à-vis de la jeune fille.

Oui, si elle avait pu garder Alice auprès d'elle, les choses auraient vraiment été différentes. Mais elle se jura intérieurement d'elle allait changer maintenant et qu'elle remédierait à cette situation. Elle avait, à présent, la chance de pouvoir connaitre sa fille et, peut-être, changer sa vie positivement.

Oui, pour la première fois, elle entrevoyait la lumière au bout du tunnel.

« C'est quoi ici ? »

Regina sortit de ses pensées, séchant rapidement une larme qui s'était formée discrètement au coin de son œil. « Oh c'est … C'était la chambre d'Henry. »

« Oh … Il ne vit plus ici ? »

« Non. Il … Il préfère rester avec … sa mère. »

Alice tiqua mais ne se formalisa pas. Elle avait des questions, mais elles viendraient plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle arpenta avec curiosité les couloirs de la demeure, quand vint, pour elle, la pièce la plus énigmatique qui soit :

« Qu'est-ce que … s'est ? »

« Oh et bien, c'est une salle de bain. »

« Une … Salle de bain ? »

« Une salle d'eau, dans laquelle on se lave. »

« Oh … Et ça ? »

« Un lavabo ? Quand tu tournes le robinet, l'eau coule. »

« Mais elle vient d'où ? Nous on devait aller chercher au puit l'eau pour se laver. »

« Les choses sont plus simples ici, tu verras. Tu as la douche ici. »

« Et ça ? »

« Oh euh … Ce sont les toilettes. »

« Les … toilettes ?! »

« Les latrines. »

« Ohhhhh … Même principe ? »

Regina opina avant de compléter la visite par un tour dans le jardin. « C'est vraiment joli ici. »

« Oui. Et si tu le souhaites … Cette maison sera la tienne. »

La petite la fixa alors, essayant de comprendre et en quelques secondes, elle comprit : elle comprit qu'il n'était pas question de rentrer chez elle pour l'instant, que la femme qui était en face d'elle était sa véritable mère et que, pour une raison obscure, on l'avait privé de l'éduquer. Elle comprit que son père adoptif était mort, et que sa mère, si elle ne l'était pas aussi, était seule dans leur monde ...

Mais elle sentait que cette femme, cette Regina … Elle sentait un lien spécial avec elle. Elle ne saurait le dire mais dans ses gestes et son regard, il y avait quelque chose d'affectueux pour elle.

Regina resta un long moment à regarder Alice découvrir sa nouvelle chambre. Oh bien sur, elle n'avait rien d'une chambre d'enfant, et encore moins d'une chambre de petite fille. Alors elle se promit intérieurement de lui offrir tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, tout ce qui aurait pu la rendre heureuse.

Comme lorsqu'elle était dans son ventre, Regina sentait qu'elle pouvait changer, que c'était sa chance. Là encore, elle se disait que les erreurs qu'elle avait commises avec Henry pourraient lui servir pour mieux élever Alice.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ma voiture. C'est … Comme un chariot tiré par des cheveux, sauf que là c'est un moteur. Tout est mécanique : ça va plus vite, ça fait plus de bruit … »

« Oh … Les choses sont bien différentes ici. »

« Oui, et tu t'y habitueras … Il faudra du temps et de la curiosité, mais … Tu t'y feras. As-tu faim ? »

« Assez oui. »

« Je ne suis peut-être pas la personne la plus juste, mais je peux me targuer d'être une très bonne cuisinière. Pancakes ? »

« Pancakes ? »

« Je vais te montrer. »

« Je cuisinais souvent avec mam… » Elle se stoppa, comme figée de peur d'avoir dit une bêtise, mais Regina lui sourit et lui caressa la joue « Tu sais, je connaissais bien ta mère. Elle travaillait pour moi. C'était une des rares qui est restée proche de moi assez longtemps avant que je … Que je ne change pour devenir une personne plus méchante et mauvaise. Je ne comprends pas encore tout ce qu'il s'est passé quand je t'ai eu : on m'a dit que je t'avais perdu, que tu étais morte durant l'accouchement …J'étais très triste, ta mère a été là pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment et pourquoi elle t'a prise à moi, ni même pourquoi le roi n'a rien fait contre ça … Je devrais probablement la haïr de t'avoir volé mais … Je te regarde et tu es une si jolie petite fille, éveillée et douce. Elle t'a élevé durant près de 10 ans. »

Et d'un seul coup, la réalité la frappa : elle vivait exactement ce qu'avait vécu Emma en découvrant son fils et en arrivant ici : une femme avait élevé son fils durant 10 ans et elle, elle arrivait et voulait le connaitre, l'aimer …

Et aujourd'hui, c'était exactement la même chose avec Alice : elle l'avait mise au monde mais ne l'avait pas élevé … Et 10 ans plus tard, elle la découvrait pour la première fois et n'avait qu'une idée en tête : apprendre à connaitre sa fille.

« Ma maman me parlait de vous … Elle disait que c'était grâce à vous qu'on avait pu obtenir du bétail. »

« Veux-tu me parler de ta famille et ta vie là-bas ? »

« Hm hm. Mon père travaillait à la mine du royaume. Il était fort. » Elle se mit soudain à rire « Il avait une barbe qui me chatouillait à chaque fois qu'il me faisait des câlins … Ma mère était la plus jolie du royaume, elle travaillait pour la rein… Pour vous. Elle n'était pas souvent à la maison. Et moi je m'occupais du ménage et de la cuisine. Oh je ne savais pas cuisiner comme elle ... »

Alice semblait intarissable sur le sujet, ce qui fendit le cœur de Regina mais elle l'écouta attentivement … Elle l'écouta parler de sa vie au milieu de la forêt dans la chaumière que son père avait fait de ses mains. Elle écoutait Alice raconter comment sa mère la consolait quand elle était triste, la soignait quand elle s'était blessée …

Ses mots percutèrent Regina comme si c'était elle qui les prononçait à Emma, quelques mois plutôt. Elle comprit alors …

Puis, quand la petite se tut enfin, Regina lui sourit et se pencha pour être à sa hauteur « Je suis contente que tu ais été élevée par un couple si attentionné. »

Alice lui sourit à son tour « Maintenant on fait des pan…cakes ? »

« Allons-y ! »

Et cet atelier cuisine fut un moment privilégié où elles purent se rapprocher et échanger un instant de complicité. Regina était en colère certes, triste surement, mais terriblement amoureuse de cette enfant qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié.

* * *

« Que comptez-vous faire de moi ? »

Snow, David ainsi qu'Emma avaient eux-mêmes tenus à accompagner Hook dans la cellule du bureau du shérif. Emma revenue, elle comptait bien reprendre la place que David avait prise en attendant. Et sa première décision en tant que shérif fut d'enfermer Hook jusqu'à ce qu'on décide quoi faire de lui.

Car c'était là toute la question : que faire de Hook ? Impossible de le renvoyer dans le pays enchanté, sous peine qu'il essaie de revenir, impossible non plus que le laisser aller et venir comme bon lui semblait dans la ville.

Ils décidèrent alors de l'enfermer, comme un prisonnier, lui confisquant évidemment son crochet.

« Vous allez rester ici. »

« Quoi ? Enfermé comme un animal en cage ? »

« Exactement. »

« Vous savez, Cora m'a … »

« Hop, hop, je vous arrête tout de suite Hook, je me fous de savoir ce que vous maniganciez avec Cora … Le fait est que vous avez retourné votre veste plus souvent que je ne vais aux toilettes ! »

« Charmant … »

« Vous savez quoi ? Allez vous faire foutre ! »

« Emma ! » argua Snow

Emma s'était approchée si près des barreaux qu'elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Hook sur son visage, tandis que Snow semblait stupéfaite et surprise par tant d'agressivité de la part de la jeune femme.

« Oh oh ... Miss Emma Swan sort ses griffes ?! »

« Si vous saviez où j'ai envie de les planter les griffes en ce moment même … » lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents

Et pour toute réponse, Hook échappa un hoquet d'amusement avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le matelas. Emma grimaça avant de faire demi tour, arrêtée par Snow dans son élan « Ca va ? Tu as l'air … énervée. »

« Non ça va … Ca va mieux … » la rassura-t-elle d'un sourire

Et elle n'avait pas tort : elle allait beaucoup mieux à présent. Cora était morte, Hook était derrière les barreaux, elle avait retrouvé Henry et Regina semblait avoir fait son mea culpa, pour le bonheur d'Henry et … Pour son plus grand soulagement.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle portait tant d'attention à la subite reconversion de Regina, mais elle espérait vraiment qu'elle prenne, à présent, le bon chemin et fasse les bons choix.

« On rentre ? »

« Oh oui, j'ai hâte de me poser, ne serait-ce que 5minutes, j'en ais besoin là. »

Elle attrapa son fils par les épaules avant de l'enlacer tendrement et tous repartirent, laissant Hook enfermé dans la cellule.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Regina s'endormit paisiblement : elle avait espéré qu'Alice la demande à son chevet avant de dormir et c'est timidement que Regina accepta de la border : les gestes n'étaient pas sûrs, discrets et timides, elle osait à peine la toucher et avoir des gestes tendres et maternels.

Elle s'était toujours refreinée avec Henry, parce qu'elle n'était pas coutumière du fait, mais à présent, elle désirait plus que tout se sentir mère de nouveau et prendre soin de ses enfants.

« Bonne nuit Alice … Je te laisse une veilleuse. »

« Une veilleuse ? »

« Pour la nuit. Si … Si tu veux te lever pour boire ou … aller aux toilettes, alors elle te guiderait dans le noir. »

« Oh … Avant je m'éclairais d'une bougie ou de la lune … »

« Celle-ci à une forme d'ours … C'est celle d'Henry. Il n'en aura probablement plus l'usage alors, si elle te convient, elle est à toi. »

« Merci. »

Regina, assise au bord du lit, se retenait de ne pas l'embrasser sur le front ou juste la serrer dans ses bras, non elle ne fit rien de tout ça : elle se leva doucement et caressa sa main « Bonne nuit. »

Puis elle quitta la chambre, laissant la porte entrouverte, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois. Oui, pour la première fois, elle s'endormait sereine.

Quant à Alice, elle dormait pour la première fois dans un lit moelleux, où les courants d'air ne s'engouffraient pas sous les draps et ne la faisaient pas frissonner. Elle fixa la veilleuse en forme d'ourson. Et alors qu'elle alla fermer les yeux, elle crut apercevoir une ombre voguant dans la pièce. Elle pensa d'abord à son imagination, ou peut-être des ombres venant de l'extérieur.

Puis une nouvelle forme sembla se matérialiser au pied du lit. Alice retint son souffle, elle aurait voulu crier mais rien ne sortit, comme bloqué dans sa gorge. Puis l'ombre prit forme humaine … Une forme qui lui semblait familière.

Et finalement, elle la reconnu … Cora …

Là devant elle, Cora tout sourire semblait attendre quelque chose de sa haute stature élégante autant que cruelle. « Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça … »

Alice était apeurée, elle ne pu sortir aucun mot, aucun son … « Je suis toujours là … » Et d'un seul coup, elle se pencha en tendant la main, comme si elle voulait l'attraper. Elle fondit sur elle, et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle hurla, un cri comme jamais elle n'en avait poussé avant.

Regina bondit hors de son lit et se rua dans la chambre. Dès qu'elle alluma la lumière, la forme disparut et Alice haletait comme si elle venait de courir un 500mètres. « Quoi ? Alice ? »

Sans réfléchir, elle prit Alice dans ses bras, ce que la petite accepta puisqu'elle-même la serra assez fort pour que Regina sente son étreinte.

« J'ai … J'ai vu … Je l'ai vu, elle était là, dans la chambre … »

« Calme-toi, je suis là … De qui parles-tu ? »

« De Cora … »

A l'entente de ce nom, Regina se figea. A aucun moment, elle ne devait montrer l'emprise que cette femme avait encore sur elle alors elle dégagea le visage d'Alice de quelques mèches de cheveux « Elle est partie … Elle est partie pour toujours. »

« Mais je l'ai vu, elle a dit qu'elle était toujours là, qu'elle … »

« Ecoute-moi, je … Je l'ai tué. Elle ne reviendra plus. »

Elle sentit le corps de la petite secoué de sanglots. Un cauchemar … Elle avait fait un cauchemar. Regina devrait être patiente, il était encore loin le moment où elles seraient enfin libres.

**TBC**

* * *

**Merci encore de me suivre malgré la longueur de la fic et des chapitres qui défilent.  
**

**Nous entrons dans une partie un peu plus fluffy et romantique, donc l'action sera beaucoup moins présente,  
**

**et j'espère que votre intérêt ne faiblira pas ^^  
**


	12. Déception

**J'espère que vous passez un bon WE et que vous arrivez à tenir de cet horrible hiatus ! **

**La neige fond, faisant place à la pluie ... Vivement l'été hein !**

**Bon trêve de blabla, voici une nouvelle suite : le SQ n'arrive pas maintenant, mais il se met doucement en place.**

**Pour l'instant, je place mon attention, dans ce chapitre, sur la relation Alice-Regina !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Finalement, elle avait dormi au chevet d'Alice. Main dans la main, sa tête reposant sur son avant bras, oreiller de fortune, assise sur une chaise. Quand elle se réveilla, son premier regard fut vers la petite fille qui dormait encore paisiblement, et pourtant, ce n'était pas gagné.

Elle se leva doucement et, sans bruit, elle descendit dans la cuisine afin de préparer un copieux petit déjeuner. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de faire plaisir à Alice et de lui consacrer toute sa journée car, après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici, son poste de maire lui ayant été retiré.

Son intention n'était pas de rattraper le temps perdu, mais de faire que le temps qui lui restait avec elle soit le plus agréable et riche possible. Et quand elle entendit des petits pas descendre les escaliers, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire : Henry aussi descendait vite le matin pour déjeuner.

« Bonjour. »

« Bonjour … »

« Bien dormi ? »

« Assez oui. »

« Je te fais des pancakes, tu en veux ? »

« Oui merci. J'aimerais apprendre à en faire aussi. »

« Alors je t'apprendrais, si tu le souhaites. »

« Volontiers. »

Regina ne pu que sourire à la politesse excessive de la petite fille, signe que son éducation avait été juste et efficace.

« Tu ne cuisinais pas avec Cass… Ta mère ? »

« Si si mais rien de comparable. J'aimais faire des pains aux raisins et des tartes aux pommes. »

« Je suis assez à l'aise avec la pâtisserie. Si tu le souhaites nous pourrions échanger nos idées ? »

« Oui ! »

« Mais pour l'heure, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi. »

« Lesquels ? »

« Ta chambre ne ressemble pas vraiment à une chambre de petite fille. Nous allons donc la décorer et changer les meubles pour qu'il en soit autrement. »

« C'est gentil mais … Vous n'êtes pas obligée. »

« C'est vrai, mais ça me fait plaisir. J'ai envie … de m'occuper de toi. »

Elles échangèrent un regard, avant qu'Alice ne sourit et ne croque à pleines dents dans son pancake, pour le plus grand plaisir de la belle brune.

* * *

« Henry … Si tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu es debout ! »

« Hm … » marmonna le petit garçon sous ses draps « .. Pas … Envie … »

« Oh mais si, allez hop ! »

Emma tira d'un coup sec sur la couette et découvrit un Henry en position fœtale, la tête sous l'oreiller. « Il est hors de question que tu loupes une journée d'école encore. Ok y'a eu quelques … _désagréments_, mais Snow va reprendre sa classe et il est hors de question que tu ne fasses pas de même. »

« Mais je suis fatigué ! »

« Ca c'est parce que tu n'as pas été te coucher directement hein ? »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles … »

« Vraiment ? Et ce livre et cette lampe de poche sous ton lit ? »

« Ah … »

« Tu l'as dit ! Allez je veux te voir en bas dans 5 minutes, sinon je t'envoie à l'école avec ce que tu auras sur le dos ! »

Henry acquiesça alors et Emma descendit rejoindre Snow et David dans la cuisine. Elle détourna le regard et se racla la gorge quand elle les surprit en pleine exploration buccale. « Wow wow … Pitié, pas dans la cuisine ! »

Ils se séparèrent, mi amusés, mi gênés, avant que Snow ne lui sourit « Prête pour ton premier jour ? »

« Ouaip … Comme une vieille rengaine. David, tu viens ? A moins que tu ne préfères … »

« Non, non, c'est bon, j'arrive. »

Il disparut, laissant seules les 2 jeunes femmes. « Je sais que c'est trop te demander de nous appeler 'papa' et 'maman' mais … »

« Pitié, pas ça … Ecoute, y'a encore quelques semaines, tu n'étais que ma coloc sympa et légèrement coincée ok, on a mis les choses au clair toutes les 2 pour entretenir de bons rapports mère-fille sans trop en faire mais … Y'a des choses que je ne suis pas prête à faire encore, c'est … Trop. »

« Je comprends. J'admets aussi qu'il serait étrange que tu m'appelles 'maman', pourtant Henry n'hésite pas à nous appeler par nos statuts. »

« Il a 10 ans. Il a eut des semaines avant que j'arrive pour s'y faire, croyant fermement à toute cette histoire quand personne n'y croyait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas tort, il savait qui vous étiez et qui j'étais pour lui et pour vous. Mais moi … »

« Je te parle de ça surtout pour David. »

« David ? »

« Nous avons eu ces moments privilégiés toutes les deux, dans l'autre monde, mais avec David, tu dois apprendre … »

« Je sais, je sais. Et j'y penserais. Mais, laisse-moi une pause tu veux ? J'ai la tête farcie de nouvelles infos qu'il faut que j'assimile. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai envie de profiter du calme et de mon fils. »

Snow lui sourit alors, comprenant bien la situation, et David revint accompagné d'Henry.

« A la bonne heure, allez c'est parti ! »

Et tandis qu'ils accompagnèrent Henry à l'école et qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du shérif, Emma aperçut au loin, marchant dans la rue, Regina accompagnée d'Alice. « Hey, pars devant, je te rejoins. »

David n'eut pas son mot à dire et alors qu'il prononçait un imperceptible « Ok », Emma était déjà loin, de l'autre coté de la route. « Hey Regina ! » dit-elle en se planta devant elle, un sourire sur le visage. Regina sembla assez contrariée de la trouver sur sa route mais s'en cacha bien en feignant un sourire convenu « Miss Swan. »

« Hey comment tu vas toi ? »

« Bien. »

« Au fait, on ne s'est pas présenté : je m'appelle Emma Swan. »

« Enchantée Miss Swan. »

Emma ne pu que pouffer de rire

« Un problème ? » lâcha Regina sur un ton passablement irrité

« Non c'est juste que … Avec ce 'miss Swan', on dirait une mini-vous. »

« Très drôle. Veuillez nous excuser, nous sommes pressées. »

« Ah …. Euh … Henry est à l'école ! » Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait balancé cette info à la va-vite, et elle s'en voulut aussi vite qu'elle avait parlé.

« Bien, tant mieux. C'est essentiel. Maintenant, excusez-moi. »

« Il … Il aimerait venir vous voir ce soir, c'est possible ? »

« Me voir ? Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Alors, c'est possible ? »

« Oui bien sur. »

« Cool, on viendra après l'école alors. »

Bien sur Regina ne releva pas le fait qu'elle ne souhaitait voir que son fils et pas son garde du corps de shérif, mais elle s'abstint et feint là encore un sourire poli avant de s'éloigner.

« Henry va venir alors ? » lança la petite alors qu'elles marchaient de nouveau

« Oui. Tu l'apprécies non ? »

« Nous avons parlé oui … Il m'a dit que j'étais sensée être Alice Au Pays des Merveilles, je n'ai pas compris. »

« Oh … Je t'expliquerais quand nous rentrerons, en attendant … Nous y voilà. »

Elles arrivèrent devant un garage. « C'est … Quoi ? »

Sans répondre, elle l'entraina à l'intérieur : quelques carcasses de voitures attendaient d'être réparées et une odeur âcre de cambouis planait dans la pièce. Puis un vieil homme apparut, habillé d'une combinaison bleue « Miss Mills ? »

« Bonjour Marco, j'espère ne pas vous déranger. »

L'homme semblait quelque peu décontenancé par la présence de la jeune femme, peu habitué à la voir en ces lieux. « Non je … Je ne faisais rien d'important. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je vous présente Alice, ma … » Elle bloqua quelques secondes avant que le silence ne soit brisé par Alice qui se présenta elle-même. « Alice. »

« Enchantée petite demoiselle. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je sais que vous maniez comme personne le bois. J'aimerais, si c'est possible, vous commander certaines pièces de chambre. »

« Comme ? »

« Et bien … Au moins une commode, un placard, un lit … et une coiffeuse. »

« Oh, et bien dites-moi, il va me falloir un certain temps pour réaliser tout ça. »

« Je sais bien, et évidemment vous serez rémunéré. »

« Mais j'y compte bien. Alors jeune fille, peut-être pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu aimerais comme style ? »

« Euh … J'en sais rien … »

« Commençons par la couleur. »

Alice regarda Regina, interrogative. « Oh ne me regarde pas, ça sera ta chambre, c'est à toi de choisir. »

« Alors j'aime bien le jaune pastel et le blanc. »

« C'est noté. Souhaites-tu un motif particulier ? »

« Je ... »

« Oui ? »

« J'aime les papillons. »

« Les papillons ? D'accord c'est noté. »

« Vous me ferez un devis. »

« Ok, c'est noté. » Et tandis que Regina l'en remercia et qu'elle s'éloignait, Marco l'interpela « Regina ! »

« Oui ? »

« On ne vous l'a probablement pas encore dit alors … Merci. Merci de ce que vous avez fait dernièrement. »

Regina était touchée car, effectivement, personne ne le lui avait dit. Elle l'en remercia par un sourire et un signe de tête avant de sortir. « Bien, maintenant si nous te trouvions de nouveaux habits ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je n'ai rien pour les petites filles et je suis honteuse de te laisser sortir avec un jeans d'Henry et un de mes plus petits débardeurs. »

* * *

Et comme promis, Emma alla chercher Henry à la fin des cours « Allez gamin, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« Laquelle ? »

« On va chez Regina. »

« Vraiment ? Elle nous a invités ? »

« Pas vraiment mais … Elle voudrait te voir. »

Emma avait menti. Jamais Henry n'avait demandé à voir Regina après les cours, d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas encore réclamé une seule fois depuis que toute cette histoire était finie. Emma le savait, il était petit et était, pour l'instant, le petit garçon le plus heureux de la terre, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'inconsciemment, elle lui manquait.

Alors c'est ensemble qu'ils se rendirent chez Regina.

* * *

« Tu es contente ? »

« Je n'avais jamais eu autant de vêtements … »

« Il t'en fallait pour toutes les saisons. L'hiver est rude ici, et assez humide. Et l'été est chaud. A présent, tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin. »

« Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » dit-elle en brandissant une jupe et un pull de la même couleur.

« C'est l'uniforme de l'école. Alice, tu es déjà allée à l'école ? »

« Oui, mais pas longtemps. Maman me faisait la lecture avant de me coucher et mon père le calcul à table. »

« Ca te plairait d'y retourner ? De connaitre des enfants de ton âge ? Henry y sera aussi. »

« Je … J'en sais rien. C'est bien différent de chez moi … »

Regina avait encore un pincement au cœur mais cela ne faisait que 2 jours qu'elles étaient ensemble. Elle espérait vraiment que les choses allaient évoluer dans le bon sens.

« Ecoute, pour l'instant, rien ne presse. Demain je t'y amènerais pour que tu te rendes compte par toi-même. En attendant, veux-tu un chocolat chaud-guimauve ? »

« Oui ! »

Et quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle eut fini d'agrémenter le chocolat par quelques minis guimauves, on sonna à la porte. « Va t'asseoir avec ton chocolat. » La petite obtempéra tandis que Regina alla ouvrir la porte.

« Regina, rebonjour. »

« Bonjour Henry. » dit-elle dans un sourire. Evidemment, Emma ne se formalisa pas du peu d'attention qu'elle suscita de la part de Regina. Ils entrèrent et Regina les dirigea dans le salon où Alice regardait un dessin animé.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Un chocolat, j'en ais fait. »

« Oui je veux bien. »

Il s'assit alors à coté d'Alice qui lui accorda un faible sourire et une attention toute relative, préférant de loin son émission et son chocolat. Regina revint avec une tasse et un verre qu'elle offrit poliment à Emma.

« Alors Henry, reprise des cours aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. »

« Ca a été ? »

« Assez oui … C'est un peu bizarre parce que tout le monde sait que mon professeur est aussi ma grand-mère … »

« Oui … Je peux comprendre que ça … Perturbe. »

Regina était mal à l'aise comme si tout dialogue et tout lien avec son fils avaient été rompus. Pourtant il lui semblait qu'elle avait réussi à se rapprocher de lui, ne serait-ce qu'un court instant en ramenant Emma, en s'éloignant de la magie … Mais finalement, tout cela semblait vain …

Elle avait un pincement au cœur en voyant à quel point il était difficile de renouer le contact avec Henry, et voir aussi que celui-ci ne semblait pas en souffrir autant qu'elle.

« J'ai … J'ai besoin de quelques affaires dans ma chambre, je peux en prendre ? »

Regina lui sourit poliment et malgré le déchirement, elle accusa le coup « Bien sur. »

Il sauta du canapé, déposa sa tasse à peine touchée, et disparut à l'étage. Emma et bien sur Alice avaient remarqué ce mal-être et cette atmosphère étrange planant au dessus d'eux.

Emma ne su quoi dire, peinée que Regina subisse cela, car, en définitif, elle ne le méritait peut-être pas, du moins pas de cette manière là, et d'un autre coté gênée qu'elle ait à subir cela à cause d'elle.

Le silence régna jusqu'à ce qu'Henry redescende, un sac à dos pleins de vêtements, de quelques jouets et livres Emma se leva, un sourire crispé et gêné et le rejoignit. Regina comprit alors : la visite fut courte et les paroles brèves, trop brèves. Mais elle l'accepta ? Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Le séquestrer ici ? Elle avait pu voir le résultat désastreux que cela avait produis. Se faire aimer de lui ? Elle avait abandonné la magie pour lui, elle avait sauvé Snow et Emma pour lui. Que faire de plus ?

Elle était fatiguée, fatiguée de se battre contre Emma, contre elle-même. Oh elle ne renoncerait pas, elle ne se remettrait pas à la magie non plus, mais elle devait ouvrir les yeux : aujourd'hui, elle avait perdu une bataille, mais pas la guerre. Il fallait juste qu'elle se remette de ses blessures … Et cette guérison passerait certainement par Alice et sa présence à ses cotés.

« Bon … Henry ? »

« Je, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Merci. »

Regina ne pu répondre que par un sourire poli mais empli de déception. Elle ne tenta même pas un geste affectueux, trop apeurée de se voir repoussée. Elle les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Henry ne se retourna pas une seule fois jusqu'à atteindre la voiture où il fit un pâle signe de la main derrière la vitre du passager.

Quand elle referma la porte, elle resta quelques secondes, le front contre celle-ci, avant d'entendre Alice l'appeler. Elle se ressaisit alors, essuyant de son index les brides de larmes au coin des yeux.

« Alice ? »

« J'aimerais … Serait-il possible que nous regardions un …DV… »

« DVD ? »

« Oui voilà ! »

Regina n'était pas idiote, elle savait ce qu'Alice essayait de faire, et elle l'en remercia implicitement par un sourire. La petite chercha alors dans la pile de DVD et s'arrêta sur l'un « Le magicien d'Oz ? Ca parle vraiment d'Oz ? »

« Et bien, c'est une histoire plus imaginée que celle d'Oz, mais effectivement, ça a la prétention de parler de la contrée d'Oz. Tu veux que l'on regarde ça ? »

« Oui beaucoup ! »

Regina inséra le DVD et débarrassa la table basse du verre d'Emma et de la tasse, à peine bue, d'Henry. Entendant le générique de début, Regina se hâta de préparer un plateau repas garnis de mets sucrés et de limonade avant de la rejoindre sur le canapé.

* * *

« T'as pas été sympa avec ta mère … »

« C'est toi ma mère. »

« Après tout ce qu'elle a fait. »

« Justement, tout ce qu'elle a fait. »

« Je croyais que tu lui avais donné une seconde chance ? »

« Je sais. Mais maintenant, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi aussi. Elle m'a eu 10 ans sans vraiment prendre soin de moi … A ton tour. »

« Tu sais, c'est pas une compétition … »

« Je comprends pas : avant que le sort soit brisé, tu voulais passer du temps avec moi, m'avoir. Et maintenant que tu peux … »

« Hey hey, minute là. On se calme. Je ne renie rien ok ? Je suis heureuse que tu viennes avec moi … Je dis juste que Regina … Et bien, malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait, et crois-moi je m'en rends compte encore plus depuis que j'ai été faire un tour … ailleurs, elle a changé, du moins, elle essaie vraiment. »

« Alors si c'est le cas, elle comprendra pourquoi je veux passer du temps avec toi. »

Emme fronça les sourcils : d'un coté elle comprenait ce que voulait son fils, et d'un autre elle se doutait de la déception qui envahissait Regina. Elle espérait juste que cette peine ne la replongerait pas dans ses vicieux travers.

**TBC**


	13. Ecole

**Hello hello ! Désolée du retard, j'ai totalement zappé le postage le mercredi :/ **

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas lâché en cours de route, abattus par la longueur de la fic, mais je vous promets, **

**j'en vois bientôt le bout, et je peux vous dire qu'elle comptera un peu plus de 30 chapitres. **

**Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu ... Moi même j'en reviens pas. Pour vous dire, elle fait plus de 250 pages a l'heure **

**actuelle ... Je crois que je peux compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fic que j'ai écrite qui peuvent se **

**targuer d'avoir autant de pages ... Faut croire que le SQ m'inspire XD !**

**En attendant, voici la suite ... ENJOY !**

* * *

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? »

Alice se tenait devant le miroir de la chambre de Regina, cette dernière mettant les dernières touches à son uniforme : faire un ourlet à sa robe, réajuster la cravate …

Alice n'était pas vraiment convaincue que l'école soit réellement nécessaire, surtout si vite, mais Regina tenait à ce qu'elle puisse suivre une scolarité et une vie « presque » normale.

Oh Alice n'était pas complètement inculte. Elle avait été scolarisée avant, sa mère y avait beaucoup tenu et le soir, elle lui faisait la lecture dans son lit tandis que son père l'initiait aux calculs aux heures du repas. Elle savait très bien lire et écrire, les rudiments des mathématiques. Les seules réelles lacunes qu'elle pouvait avoir étaient, évidemment, sur la géographie et l'Histoire, sans compter les sciences.

Ainsi, seulement 2 jours après les faits, Alice s'apprêtait à faire son entrée dans la socialisation moderne. Elle était encore étrangère à ces choses comme le téléphone, comprenait encore mal comment fonctionnait une télé ou encore le maniement d'une voiture, mais elle était éveillée, intelligente et terriblement dégourdie, Regina ne s'en faisait pas, malgré quelques appréhensions comme lorsque l'on lâche son enfant le premier jour d'école.

« Ecoute, je tiens à ce que tu vois d'autres enfants de ton âge aussi. Rester enfermée ici n'est pas bon, ni pour toi, ni pour moi. »

« Mais tu pourrais me faire école ici ! »

Regina avait évidemment pensé à cette solution de facilité, mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient, Regina ne pouvait se prétendre être un bon professeur.

« Il te faut une bonne éducation scolaire. »

« Mais pourquoi faire ?! »

« Pour réussir dans la vie. »

« A quoi cela va-t-il servir puisque nous retournons un jour chez nous ! »

Regina se figea alors, ses doigts crispés sur l'ourlet. Alice attendit sa réponse, mais quand cette dernière ne vint pas, elle se retourna vers elle et d'un air interrogateur « Nous retournerons chez nous n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je … Je n'en sais rien. »

« Les gens sont-ils tous heureux d'être ici ? J'ai moi-même été projetée dans un monde qui m'était inconnue et dont je n'ai pu sortir durant un long moment j'avais toujours l'espoir de repartir chez moi. »

« Et maintenant tu es là … » lâcha-t-elle, comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'Alice, à son tour, ne s'éloigne d'elle. Mais au contraire, la petite prit la tête de Regina entre ses 2 petites mains et relava son visage afin qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux « Oui je suis là, avec toi. Même si ça ne fut pas non plus mon choix, je suis bien plus heureuse ici. »

Regina fut rassurée un temps avec cette réponse. D'ailleurs, si elle l'avait pu, elle se serait contentée de cette réponse, mais Alice avait raison sur un point : bon nombres d'habitants souhaitaient repartir. Viendrait-il le moment où Emma, Snow ou encore Gold viendrait lui demander son aide ? Ou même son avis sur la question ?

Car si tous devaient repartir, elle ne redeviendrait ni plus ni moins que la méchante reine serait-elle enfermée, battue, exilée ou même tuée pour ses crimes ? Devrait-elle laisser Alice encore une fois ? Non, il en était hors de question. Quitte à rester à Storybrooke comme seul exile possible.

« J'ai peur … »

« Hey … Attends. »

Regina se leva et alla chercher quelque chose dans sa table de chevet. Quand elle revint, elle s'agenouilla devant Alice et lui demanda de tendre les mains la petite s'exécuta et Regina lui glissa un objet dans les mains.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« C'est une montre à gousset. C'est mon père qui me la offerte. J'avais à peu près ton âge. Je venais d'avoir mon propre cheval et mon père m'avait dit que grâce à cette montre, lorsque je le chevaucherais, je ne serais jamais en retard au diner. »

Regina lâcha un petit rire quand elle se remémora ce souvenir. « Mon père savait que monter mon cheval était la chose que j'aimais le plus au monde. Dessus, j'oubliais tout : mes problèmes, les peurs, mes douleurs … J'étais libre. Il m'arrivait donc souvent d'être en retard pour le souper, ce qui rendait ma mère folle de rage à chaque fois. C'était aussi un porte-bonheur. »

« Elle est magnifique. »

La montre était, effectivement assez atypique : de forme ronde, en cuivre, le mécanique était apparent et le style aurait pu s'apparenter à ce que l'on nomme aujourd'hui du steampunk. Reliée par un cordon, elle était sensée se porter comme un collier. Regina lui mit alors. « Cette montre … Je la destinais à Henry. Mais je crois que tu es la mieux placée pour l'avoir. »

« Pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que tu es ma fille. » répondit-elle le plus naturellement du monde. La réponse n'admettait aucune équivoque, aucune métaphore, jamais cela n'avait été aussi limpide pour Regina. Car si la condition qu'elle avait envers Henry était plus que floue à présent, elle savait que, quoiqu'il arrive, Alice était sa fille et elle sa mère.

La petite sourit alors et serra la montre dans sa main avant de la glisser sous son chemisier « Merci. »

« Allez dépêche-toi, nous allons être en retard. » dit-elle d'un sourire

Le chemin se passa en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent devant l'école. Alice regarda, effrayée, les enfants jouant dans la cour. Regina pensa alors que son exil au pays des merveilles avait été un voyage solitaire durant lequel elle avait vu très peu de personnes, et encore moins des enfants. La transition était assez rude, mais toutefois nécessaire.

« Respire. Tout se passera bien. » Même si elle-même n'en était absolument pas convaincue, elle devait faire bonne figure devant Alice « Et n'oublis pas que tu as ma montre. »

Alice opina puis elles sortirent de la voiture à l'unisson. A l'instant même où elles passèrent les grilles de l'école, les enfants stoppèrent leurs activités pour les fixer. Quelques messes-basses, quelques rires, et des regards en coin.

« Regina ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

« J'ai appelé hier pour inscrire Alice. »

« Oh je vois. »

« Un problème miss Blanchard. »

Snow fit presque choquée quand Regina utilisa son « ancien » nom devant les enfants, qui savaient maintenant tous qui elle était réellement. D'ailleurs, depuis que le sort fut brisé, personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas, ne voulant pas créer d'esclandre au sein de la cour de l'école.

« Il faudra évaluer son niveau, j'ai peur qu'elle est quelques lacunes. »

« Nous ferons ça. Allez, tu viens ? »

Alice se tourna alors vers Regina « Tu ne viens pas ? »

« Non ma chérie. Mais je te promets d'être là ce soir, je t'attendrais juste là ! » Elle lui montra alors le chêne bordant la grille de l'entrée et D'un sourire elle la rassura. Snow fut presque surprise de l'attention tendre que portait la femme à la petite fille. « Allez viens, nous allons être en retard. Je la prendrais dans ma classe les premiers temps, pour l'évaluer. De plus, tu seras avec Henry, un camarade que tu connais et qui t'aidera. »

Alice ne semblait pas vraiment plus enthousiaste, mais elle prit sur elle, lui sourit poliment avant de la suivre non sans un dernier regard vers Regina qui ne quitta les lieux que lorsque Alice fut hors de sa vision.

Elle soupira doucement, puis jeta un œil à sa montre : elle avait la journée pour elle afin de faire une surprise à Alice le soir venu !

Alice ne se sentait pas des plus à l'aise : elle avait pourtant vécu pas mal de choses, y compris au pays des merveilles, mais se confronter au regard des autres, à leurs quolibets et messes-basse … Tout ceci la fatiguait plus qu'elle ne l'ennuyait.

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de se faire à ce nouvel environnement, comme elle l'avait promis à Regina, mais pour autant, quand elle le pouvait, elle préférait se mettre à l'écart.

« Tiens tiens, regarde qui est là … Ne serait-ce pas la fille de la sorcière ?! »

« On dirait oui … A votre avis, elle aussi elle fait de la magie ? »

« Obligé, ca se transmet ce genre de truc. Je suis sûre qu'elle est aussi marbrée que sa mère ! » Le groupe de 3 fillettes s'esclaffaient copieusement, tandis qu'Alice essayait tant bien que mal de les ignorer. « Bah alors, en plus elle est muette ? »

« Ca m'étonnerait pas. Je suis même certaine qu'elle sait à peine écrire … »

« D'où elle sort déjà ? Le Pays merveilleux ? »

« Ridicule … »

Et après quelques secondes de silence, Alice osa demander « Qu'est-ce que c'est _marbré_ ? » devant 3 filles médusées et terriblement moqueuses qui lui rirent au nez. « Marbré ? Folle, barjot, démente. »

« Personne ne te veut ici ! Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ! »

Le sang d'Alice ne fit qu'un tour et elle lâcha ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour se lever et faire face aux 3 gamines « Hey quoi, tu comptes nous transformer en grenouilles ?! »

Alice plissa les yeux et serra les poings et s'avança d'un pas, bien décidée à en découdre quand d'un seul coup …

« Arrêtez ! » Henry s'interposa entre elles « Elle ne vous a rien fais. »

« Pourquoi tu la protèges ? C'est la fille de Regina … »

« Normal, c'est son fils adoptif après tout … Ils sont demi frère et sœur … »

« Laissez là. »

« Et pourquoi on t'écouterait. »

« Parce que ma mère vous a tous sauvé, et Regina aussi. »

Alice tiqua quand il fit la distinction entre sa mère et Regina. Puis les fillettes décidèrent de rebrousser chemin sans leur avoir envoyé un dernier regard vers Henry et Alice. Puis le petit garçon se retourna vers Alice « ca va ? »

« Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide ! » argua-t-elle

« Je voulais juste … »

« … Laisse-moi tranquille ! Laisse-nous tranquille. »

« _Nous_ ? »

« Regina … » dit-elle en arborant une mine triste se souvenant qu'elle avait essayé d'occulter les pleurs nocturnes de la jeune femme ces 2 dernières nuits, après la visite succincte et stérile du petit garçon. Alice ne nourrissait pas encore de sentiments telle qu'une fille pourrait en vouer à sa mère, mais elle avait de l'empathie pour elle ;cette femme semblait avoir vécu pas mal de choses dont toutes ne devaient pas être des plus plaisantes.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tu as fais ton choix. Maintenant, tu la laisses tranquille. »

« C'est aussi ma mè… »

« Non ! » Alice avait crié ce « non » bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, attirant l'attention de Snow, un peu plus loin dans la cour « Alice ? Un problème ? »

La petite échangea un furtif regard avec Henry avant de se retourner, un sourire poli sur les lèvres « Absolument pas miss Blanchard. » Puis elle s'excusa avant de retourner en classe.

« Henry ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Oh rien, on discutait c'est tout. »

Snow savait qu'elle ne devait prendre parti pour aucun enfant par rapport à d'autre, mais Henry, quoiqu'elle en dise, était son petit-fils et elle se sentait obligée d'être plus protectrice envers lui … « Tu me dirais n'est-ce pas ? S'il y avait un problème ? »

« Bien sur, mais il n'y en a aucun, promis. »

Lui aussi la rassura par un sourire timide avant de décamper. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de reparler à Alice de la journée, laissant en suspens leur conversation.

* * *

Destituée de son rôle de maire, il fallait bien reconnaitre que Regina tournait en rond. Elle restait chez elle toute la journée, ne préparant que le planning de la journée. Et comme d'habitude, dès son retour de l'école, c'est ce qu'elle fit, à une exception près : aujourd'hui Alice n'était pas avec elle.

Elle en profitant donc pour lui réserver une belle surprise pour son premier jour d'école et c'est d'un pas léger et presque enthousiaste qu'elle se rendit à l'atelier de Marco, ce dernier lui ayant laissé un message la veille.

« Marco ? Il y a quelq… »

Regina tomba nez à nez avec Emma « Miss Swan. »

« Regina … »

Les 2 jeunes femmes se toisèrent dans un silence lourd avant que Marco ne fasse son apparition « Oh Regina ! Vous voilà. Emma je vous averti quand c'est prêt. »

« Ok, merci encore. » Elle se tourna alors vers Regina, lui fit un signe de tête ainsi qu'un sourire crispé avant de sortir de l'atelier. Regina reporta alors son attention sur Marco « Voilà, j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! »

« Laquelle ? »

« La petite m'a beaucoup inspiré ! Suivez-moi. »

Elle s'exécuta alors et entra dans l'atelier d'où émanait une forte odeur de bois et de sciure. Il la conduisit vers quelques draps pour les soulever un à un « Qu'en dites-vous ? »

Le regard de Regina s'éclairait à mesure que Marco dévoilait les meubles « Ils sont magnifiques. »

« Je vous les ferais livrer dans l'après-midi. »

Regina perdit alors son sourire « Si vous trouvez quelqu'un pour les livrer. »

« Bien sur que je trouverais. Les gens ne sont pas tous aussi mauvais que vous le pensez. »

« Envers moi ? Permettez-moi d'avoir quelques doutes. »

« Regina, si vous ne leur laissez pas une chance de mieux vous connaitre, comment leur prouver que vous avez changé ? Je l'ai vu, pourquoi pas les autres ? »

« Nous verrons cela. »

Elle se mit d'accord avec lui pour qu'il livre les meubles fabriqués puis repartit chez elle : à présent, elle avait une foule de choses à faire, et cela l'enchantait !

* * *

Dieu que cette journée avait été longue. Alice n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer chez Regina, manger un de ses bons petits plats, regarder avec elle un DVD, puis commencer avec elle un nouveau cours du « _comment apprendre à vivre dans ce monde ?_ » et plus précisément, rattraper son retard notamment sur l'utilisation de certains appareils comme le téléphone. Car si elle était destinée à rester dans ce monde, elle devait s'en accoutumer.

Et, comme promis, à la sortie, elle retrouva Regina près du chêne, l'attendant fébrilement mais avec un sourire soulagé sur le visage. Bien sur, Regina avait, de son coté, fais fi des regards en coin des autres parents, et n'avait d'yeux que pour Alice.

La petite se précipita dans ses bras, soulagée enfin d'avoir près d'elle une personne qui lui inspirait confiance et douceur, contrairement à ceux qui se prétendaient être ses camarades de classe. « Hey ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? »

« C'était … Bizarre. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui … Je préfèrerais rester à la maison … » minauda-t-elle

« Nous en reparlons. En attendant, que dirais-tu d'un bon chocolat chaud en rentrant ? »

« J'adorerais ! » lui dit-elle en la serrant un peu plus dans ses bras

Toute cette scène se déroula devant les yeux d'Henry, quelques mètres plus loin. Jamais Regina n'était venue le chercher en cours, du moins les dernières années, estimant qu'il était assez grand. Il vit Alice et Regina rire aux éclats, semblant heureuses toutes les 2. Il voulut s'approcher alors pour dire au moins bonjour à sa mère, mais cette dernière, en se redressant et en le voyant, ne lui accorda qu'un sourire convenu avant de prendre Alice par les épaules et de la conduire jusqu'à la voiture.

Et alors que Regina démarra le moteur, Alice se crispa, écarquillant les yeux sur les personnes qui venaient de passer juste devant eux en voiture. « Alice ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il lui semblait que son sang venait de se glacer dans ses veines, qu'un courant d'air froid l'avait enveloppé … Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. « Non… » fut le seul mot qu'elle pu prononcer avant de fermer les yeux, essayant de retrouver une respiration normale.

« Alice ! » Regina essaya tant bien que mal de la sortir de sa catharsis, puis finalement attira son attention en posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Et quand enfin la petite la regarda « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Alice se revoyait là-bas comme si c'était hier … Et lui … A cause de lui « Jefferson … »

**TBC**


	14. L'explication

**Bonjour mes petits !**

**Commenz-vous ?**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, vos favoris ou vos following 3**

**A présent, la suite avec la partie "Regina VS Jefferson" ^^ ENJOY !**

* * *

« Jefferson ? » Regina regarda en face d'elle et, effectivement, Jefferson passait en voiture avec, à ses cotés, Paige. « Oui, et bien qui y a-t-il ? Comment le connais-tu ? »

« Il … C'est lui … C'est à cause de lui … » Regina vit alors une discrète larme se former au coin de son œil. »

« Alice ? Que t-a-il fait ? »

Elle la fixa alors et, d'un air presque désespéré, lui lança « C'est lui qui m'a coincé au pays des merveilles. »

Le sang de Regina ne fit qu'un tour. Mâchoire crispée, elle démarra en trombe, suivant la voiture du jeune homme. Elle se gara à cheval sur le trottoir et sortit d'un pas rapide et décidé, suivit un peu plus loin par Alice.

Et quand elle frappa vigoureusement à la porte, sa colère s'évapora à l'instant où ce fut Paige qui ouvrit la porte « Oui ? Oh … Votre Majesté ? »

« Je … Ou est ton père ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et fit 2 pas en arrière en criant « Papaaaaaaa ! »

Quand Jefferson se pointa juste derrière sa fille, posant ses mains protectrices sur ses épaules, il faut surpris de voir Reine « Que fait la reine en ces lieux modestes ? »

« Je viens quémander quelques explications ! »

« Mais de quoi … » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que Regina entra de force, pointant son doigt sur lui de façon plus que menaçante « Comment avez-vous pu faire ça à une enfant ! Si jeune, si fragile et seule, comment avez-vous osé ? »

« Regina, je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler … »

Pour toute réponse, Regina se mit légèrement de coté et laissa passer Alice, l'air penaud. « Toi mais … Je te reconnais … » murmura-t-il avant qu'un flash ne lui traverse l'esprit : la petite fille du pays des merveilles ! Celle qui lui avait permis de sortir de là !

« Oui Jefferson, vous la reconnaissez ?! Je vous suggère de dire à votre fille qu'elle s'éloigne d'ici avant qu'elle n'entende quel père vous êtes, quel homme vous avait été. »

Jefferson se tourna vers sa fille et d'un air suppliant « Chérie, va dans ta chambre. »

« Mais papa … »

« Va finir tes devoirs, je t'en prie fais ce que je dis. »

Obéissante, la petite obtempéra non sans un regard inquiet vers l'assistance. Et quand elle ne fut plus à porté de vue, Regina envoya Jefferson valser contre un mur, le collant à celui-ci à plus d'un mètre de hauteur.

« Je vais vous le faire payer ! »

« Regina calmez-vous ! »

« Vous avez envoyé ma fille loin des siens, sans famille, sans parents ! »

« Votre … Votre fille ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Elle était seule et désemparée vous avez profité de sa crédulité ! »

« Ca sonne familier non ?! » dit-il dans un air goguenard

Regina comprit alors ce qu'il sous-entendait : elle aussi avait agis égoïstement en coinçant Jefferson au pays des merveilles à la place de son père, l'éloignant à jamais de sa fille. Elle relâcha alors sa prise et Jefferson glissa lentement contre le mur jusqu'à ce que ses pieds touchent de nouveau le sol.

« Vous m'avez coincé là-bas votre majesté, vous vous êtes servi de moi. Je suis resté jusqu'à en perdre le fil du temps, jusqu'à en perdre la raison … Je ne savais même plus qui j'étais, trop accaparé à vouloir refaire un chapeau. La reine de cœur me mettait sans cesse la pression … »

« Comment avez-vous fais ? » demanda-t-elle non pas par curiosité morbide mais pour plutôt pour essayer de comprendre son geste « Elle dit avoir été guidée par un lapin. »

« C'était un de mes derniers sorts. Au bout de je-ne-sais-combien de mois, n'arrivant pas à faire ce foutu chapeau, j'ai décidé de jouer le tout pour le tout et … de jouer ma dernière carte. »

« Comment avez-vous fais pour le terrier ? Et le lapin ? »

« Le terrier était … Une sorte de porte de secours, au cas ou j'égare mon chapeau ou qu'on me le vole. J'avais crée ce terrier qui avait la même fonction que mon chapeau : permettre de partir dans d'autres mondes. Quant au lapin … C'était un leurre, un sort qui devait conduire les plus curieux à entrer dans le terrier et le suivre pour traverser le miroir. »

Regina eut un mal fou à contenir sa rage et ses poings se serrèrent sur le col de Jefferson. « Vous l'avez drogué ! »

« Quand j'ai compris que c'était cette gamine qui avait passé le miroir … Je … Je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

« Pas eu le choix ? Pas eu le choix ? Mais ce n'était qu'une enfant ! Vous l'avez laissé seule là-bas, sans rien ni personne ! »

« Tout comme vous aviez laissé seule ma fille ! » hurla-t-il

Alice fronça les sourcils puis s'approcha doucement de Regina « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Regina ? »

Mais devant le silence de la jeune femme qui fusillait toujours du regard Jefferson, c'est ce dernier qui lui répondit « Ta … _mère_ m'a coincé au pays des merveilles, m'éloignant de ma fille qui était seule chez moi. Elle m'a attendu surement des jours, des semaines, des mois … Se demandant surement si je l'avais abandonné ou même si j'étais mort … J'étais ivre de rage que Regina m'ait eu de la sorte … Je l'avais aidé et en retour … »

Alice comprit peu à peu et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Regina et comme par magie, elle se calma, lâchant sa prise et décrispant ses mains du col de Jefferson.

« Je ne savais pas que c'était votre fille, je ne savais pas … Je voulais juste retrouver ma fille. Et quand elle est arrivée là, j'avais perdu presque tout espoir. Alors, je l'ai invité à boire un thé que j'avais agrémenté d'un somnifère fait maison … J'ai profité de sa somnolence pour prendre sa place et traverser le miroir avant elle. »

« Vous saviez que ça la laisserait seule … Comment avez-vous osé ? Vous n'avez pas eu la moindre once de remord ? »

« En avez-vous eu en me laissant moi aussi là-bas ? Je vous avais dis que ma fille m'attendait, mais vous … Vous êtes partie sans vous retourner. La reine de cœur m'a attrapé et torturé afin que je lui fasse un chapeau qui traversait les mondes. Mais au bout de plusieurs années, incapable d'en faire, elle a décidé de me chasser de son château, lasse d'attendre. En marge du royaume, je me suis construis une petite maison, et j'ai fomenté ce sort illusoire pour attraper le prochain curieux … Si j'avais su que ça sera une petite fille de l'âge de Grâce … »

« L'avez-vous retrouvé ? »

La voix cristalline d'Alice résonna dans ce brouhaha verbal et Jefferson fixa la petite fille alors « Non… Malheureusement non. Quand j'ai traversé le miroir, je me suis précipité chez moi, mais elle n'était plus là … J'ai cru qu'elle était morte ou qu'elle avait été enlevée … Mais finalement, il s'était avérée qu'elle avait été recueillie par une famille qui l'avait alors élevée comme leur propre fille. »

« Je suis désolée … »

Regina n'en revenait pas : Alice avait été coincée par cet homme des mois, des années durant et pourtant, elle était désolée pour lui …

« Mais finalement, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi … En sachant qu'elle n'était plus seule … »

« Mais vous étiez de nouveau seul … »

« Mais j'étais probablement plus heureux en sachant qu'elle ne m'attendait plus tristement. »

Alice sourit alors et repensa à ses parents qui, eux aussi, avaient du l'attendre des mois durant … « Vous … Avez-vous croisé un couple non loin du terrier quand vous en êtes sorti ? »

Jefferson réfléchit quelques secondes et répondit « Oui. J'ai croisé un homme, il m'a offert le gîte et le couvert avant que je ne reprenne ma route. Il semblait abattu. Il habitait une petite maison en toit de chaume. »

« Il … Il était triste ? »

« Il venait de perdre sa femme … »

Alice fronça les sourcils, comme une chape de plomb s'abattant sur ses épaules. Elle se sentit lourde, si lourde qu'elle avait l'impression que ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sol. « Maman … » murmura-t-elle alors

« Je ne comprends pas, tu viens de me dire que c'était ta fille. »

« Longue histoire. Tu dis qu'il pleurait sa femme ? »

« Cassandre, elle s'appelait Cassandre … Je m'en souviendrais car c'est le premier prénom que j'ai entendu en sortant de là-bas. »

Regina tiqua alors et regarda alors Alice : ses yeux étaient humides … « Que s'était-il passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop, il m'a juste dis qu'ils avaient perdu leur fille 2 ans auparavant je n'ai pas fais le rapprochement tout de suite, j'étais trop accaparé par le fait de retrouver au plus vite ma fille. Il m'a dis aussi qu'il venait de perdre sa femme à la suite d'une longue maladie contractée le dernier hiver. »

Alice tomba à genoux alors, imaginant la peine qu'avait du avoir son père pour affronter tout ça seul. Et sa mère qui ait du mourir avec l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qu'était devenue sa fille. Ne pas mourir l'esprit tranquille devait être une torture car, jusqu'à la fin, sa mère avait du penser à elle sans cesse …

Elle fondit alors en larmes et Regina tomba à ses cotés et l'enlaça doucement, posant sa tête sur celle d'Alice, son corps secoué de soubresauts compulsifs. « J'aurais du être là pour elle … Faire du feu, faire à manger, aider mon père … »

Bien sur, elle aurait pu en vouloir à ce Jefferson mais elle s'en voulait d'abord à elle-même d'avoir été si curieuse, de n'avoir pas écouté sa mère quand elle lui avait dit de ne pas s'éloigner ou encore d'avoir insisté pour aller chercher ces foutus champignons.

« Regina, si j'avais su … Si j'avais compris, je lui aurais expliqué mais … »

« Stop. » Regina retenait à peine ses larmes, mais il était hors de question qu'elle montre cette faiblesse face à lui. Elle se redressa alors, aidant Alice à faire de même, lui prit la main puis s'en alla. Et avant de quitter la demeure, elle se retourna vers Jefferson « Merci d'avoir répondu à nos questions. »

Ce dernier ne su quoi répondre si ce n'était de faire un signe de tête respectueux, sachant qu'il y avait beaucoup d'informations à ingurgiter.

De son coté, Regina comprit qu'elle n'était plus la même qu'avant : avant elle aurait probablement tué Jefferson pour ce qu'il avait fait à Alice, mais là, en sa présence, elle avait su se tempérer et contenir sa rage pour la transformer en présence rassurante et réconfortante pour Alice, car cette dernière en avait besoin.

Et une fois dans la voiture, le silence régna quelques minutes avant que Regina ne reprenne constance « J'ai une surprise pour toi ? »

« Ah oui ? » dit-elle en séchant ses larmes

« Oui. J'espère que tu aimeras. »

Alice cacha tant bien que mal sa tristesse, voyant bien que Regina faisait des efforts de son coté. Peut-être que, finalement, la présence de l'une et l'autre leur serait bénéfique à chacune.

Et en arrivant à la maison, Regina entraina directement Alice vers sa chambre « Fermes les yeux. »

Alice ne se fit pas prier et ferma les yeux pour s'en assurer, Regina lui mit les mains sur les yeux et la fit entrer dans la chambre. Après avoir compté jusqu'à 3, elle découvrit ses yeux et à ce moment-là, Alice ne pu que laisser un cri de stupéfaction sortir de sa bouche « Oh mon di… C'est magnifique ! C'est … Tout est pour moi ? »

« Bien sur. »

La chambre avait été vidé de ses anciens meubles et remplacés par ceux qu'avaient fait Marco une commode, une coiffeuse, une large armoire et un lit à baldaquin, tous de couleurs blanche et jaune pâle. Les poignés des tiroirs et des portes étaient en forme de papillons. Le miroir de la coiffeuse était ovale et orné de papillons tout autour.

Alice vagabonda de meuble en meuble, les yeux pétillants d'admiration.

« Ca te plait ? Bien sur, il reste encore les peintures à faire mais ça, nous pourrons nous mettre plus tard. »

« C'est magnifique. Je n'ai jamais eu de telles choses … »

Regina ne voulait en rien lui démontrer que les choses seraient mieux avec elle, mais elle voulait lui apporter des choses qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. « Il nous restera à agrémenter le tout de quelques décorations : jouets, peluches, linges. Nous pourrons déjà remplir ta commode et ton armoire des vêtements que nous avons achetés. »

« Je suis contente, merci. »

« Bien alors, disons que ce week-end, nous pourrons commencer les peintures, ok ? »

« Je n'ai jamais peins … »

« Moi non plus. Nous nous débrouillerons. »

« Monsieur Marco est venu les livrer ? »

« Oui. » Regina ne précisa pas qu'il avait réussi à débaucher quelques personnes dont Leroy et David. « Allez viens, tu vas me raconter ta journée à l'école devant un bon chocolat chaud. »

* * *

« Hey, me revoilà ! »

« David ! J'ai justement besoin de toi, viens m'aider ! »

David se rua dans la cuisine pour voir Snow en équilibre sur une chaise, les mains pleins de conserves … « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« J'ai voulu essayer de ranger, mais j'ai voulu aller trop vite. »

« Je vois ça … Attends. »

Tel un chevalier servant venant au secours de sa princesse, il l'aida en quelques secondes. « Ah merci mon prince ! »

« Mais de rien. Je suis venu en aide à pas mal de monde aujourd'hui … Y compris Regina.»

« Regina ? »

« Marco voulait du monde pour lui livrer quelques meubles. »

« Et tu t'es proposé, chevalier servant que tu es … »

« Regina est ce qu'elle est, mais pour le coup, je faisais ça plus pour Alice, les meubles livrés lui étant destiné. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, une chambre toute neuve, très belle. »

« Je suis contente pour cette petite, même si vivre avec Regina n'est surement pas un cadeau. »

« Henry y a survécu. D'accord, elle a été maladroite, mais elle a changé. »

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? »

« Je l'espère en tout cas. Je me dis que chacune peut être bénéfique pour l'autre. »

« En parlant de nouvelle chambre … Ne penses-tu pas que nous sommes un peu à l'étroit maintenant à 4 ici ? »

« Tu voudrais déménager ? »

« Quelque chose de plus grand non ? »

Ils s'embrassèrent alors, et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Henry arriva dans la cuisine « Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas vous … »

« Oh c'est rien Henry, que veux-tu ? »

« Oh rien, j'ai entendu que vous parliez de Regina et d'Alice … »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien Henry, tout va bien. Alors que veux-tu manger ce soir ? »

Le petit garçon avait largement entendu toute la conversation et le fait que Regina semblait s'investir dans sa toute nouvelle relation avec Alice en un sens il était content, mais pourtant, il avait un pincement au cœur …

« Ta mère ne va pas tarder, on va faire un copieux repas ! »

« Dis Henry, Alice était à l'école aujourd'hui non ? »

« Oui, comment tu sais ? »

« Regina me l'a dit. Alors, tu lui as un peu parlé ? Je suppose qu'elle ne connaissait que toi. »

« Oh, elle était assez … solitaire … »

Snow fronça les sourcils, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'être expansif sur le sujet « Bon ! Allez, direction les fourneaux ! »

* * *

Assises dans le canapé, Regina s'attelait à faire rattraper à Alice quelques lacunes culturelles : elles avaient tacitement décidé de regarder chaque soir après le repas un DVD des plus grands classiques pour enfant.

« … Charlie et la Chocolaterie ? »

« I versions distinctes : celle de Mel Stuart de Mel Stuart de 1971, et celle, plus récente de Burton de 2005. Je n'ai que celle de Stuart, mais si tu le souhaites, je pourrais trouver la version récente pour comparer. »

« Avec plaisir. Rien que le nom du film est alléchant. »

« Généralement avec Henry, nous mangions des tas de sucreries … » dit-elle avec nostalgie « Mais nous venons de diner alors … »

Elle mit le DVD dans le lecteur et pendant les bandes annonces, elle entama le dialogue sur le sujet qu'aurait souhaité éviter Alice « Alors ton premier jour d'école ? »

« J'ai détesté. » dit-elle simplement, les yeux fixés sur l'écran

« Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi ? Ca c'est mal passé avec Miss Blanchard ? Avec les autres élèves ? »

« Non, miss Blanchard a été très gentille. Les autres ne me parlaient que de toi comme une méchante sorcière. Ils disaient que je devais certainement faire de la magie noire aussi … »

« Je vais parler à Miss Blanc… »

« Non. Je ne préfère pas. J'aimerais juste ne pas y retourner demain. »

« Non sens. On affronte ses peurs, on ne les fuit pas, c'est le seul moyen d'avancer dans la vie. »

« Mais savoir que les affronter ne changera rien est du bon sens. »

Regina était étonnée de voir à quel point Alice était intelligente et machiavéliquement logique. Elle restait parfois sans voix devant la répartie cinglante de la petite.

« Mais comment le savoir si, au bout d'une seule fois, tu baisses les bras. Tu devrais leur laisser une chance de te connaitre … Ils verront à quel point tu es formidable. »

« Pourquoi laisserais-je une chance à des personnes qui, eux, ne t'en ont pas laissé ? »

« Ce n'est pas pareil pour moi. J'ai fais des actes répréhensibles qui ont eu des répercussions sur tous les habitants. Je m'en rends compte maintenant, mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. J'ai souvent été aveuglée par la haine et la vengeance. »

« Mais pas aujourd'hui. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Avec Jefferson. Tu aurais pu le tuer, mais tu n'as rien fais. Tu as gardé ton calme, et je t'en remercie … » dit-elle dans un sourire qui s'estompa bien vite.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Je pense à mes parents … Je n'imagine même pas la tristesse qu'ils ont du ressentir durant mon absence. Je m'en veux tellement d'avoir été si curieuse. Si j'avais écouté ma mère, jamais je ne me serais éloignée, jamais je n'aurais suivi ce lapin de malheur, et jamais je n'aurais été coincée au pays des merveilles. »

« On ne peut revenir sur ce qui s'est passé, il faut vivre avec nos actions antérieures. »

« Je sais … Mais savoir que ma maman est morte en restant dans l'ignorance. Elle a du se demander jusqu'à la fin pourquoi j'avais disparu … »

« Moi je pense qu'elle te savait toujours en vie quelque part. Alice, je vais te dire quelque chose que je ne comprends que maintenant. »

« ? »

_Nous étions la veille du grand changement … Snow avait été réveillée par Charmant, le mariage avait été des plus somptueux. Regina avait été déchue de ses droits de reine et bannie comme la dernière des dernières par le couple royal._

_Fomentant en silence son plan machiavélique, elle garda pourtant quelques habitudes comme ces balades à cheval._

_Et c'est lors d'une de ces balades équestres que Regina retrouva son ancienne dame de compagnie, celle qu'elle avait congédié quelques temps après la perte de son enfant. _

_Quand elle la reconnut parmi la foule, elle fit fi du danger de marcher parmi le peuple et descendit de son destrier. « Cassandre ? »_

_« Majesté ! Je suis heureuse de vous voir ! »_

_« Tu sembles bien amaigrie et pâle mon amie … »_

_« Les temps sont durs vous savez, les récoltes ne sont plus aussi florissantes qu'avant. Mon mari travaille dur mais … »_

_« Tiens, prends ceci. » Regina sortit d'une petite bourse, quelques joyaux récemment trouvés dans la mine par quelques nains miniers._

_« Oh ma reine, je ne veux pas de votre charité. »_

_« Ce n'est pas de la charité, mais de l'amitié. »_

_« Ma reine … J'ai appris pour le roi votre mari, toutes mes condoléances. »_

_« Oui … C'est bien triste. » feint-elle _

_« J'ai … J'ai moi-même perdu un être cher, ma fille. »_

_« Votre fille ? Mais que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« Elle a disparu voilà près de 2 ans … »_

_« Cassandre … »_

_« Oh ne soyez pas désolée ma reine, je suis intimement convaincue qu'elle est encore vivante quelque part, je le sens. »_

_« Je vous envie ma chère … De pouvoir encore avoir de l'espoir. »_

_« Il en faut. Je ne vis que dans l'espoir de la revoir un jour, car je sais qu'elle est là, près de moi. Je ne sais ce qui la retient, mais je le sens au fond de moi, elle est là. »_

_« Je l'espère pour vous. Mais bientôt les choses changeront ma douce Cassandre, et vous n'aurez plus à vous soucier de la disparition d'êtres chers. »_

_« Comment ça ? »_

_« C'est en vous voyant que je comprends que l'amour, et les sentiments qui y sont relatifs, sont plus que jamais une faiblesse. »_

_« Oh non ma reine, vous vous trompez. L'amour est vecteur d'espoir, de courage. Je soulèverais des montagnes pour retrouver ma fille, si ma santé ne me faisait pas défaut. »_

_« Tu es bien bonne ma Cassandre, tu l'as toujours été envers moi, même encore maintenant, tu persistes à m'appeler par mon ancien titre royal là où d'autres ne m'appellent plus que « sorcière ». _

_« Car je vois quelle femme vous êtes réellement et que la vie ne vous a pas épargné … Je le sais mieux que personne, malheureusement. »_

_Regina pensa un instant à la douloureuse épreuve qu'elle avait du traverser quelques années auparavant dont Cassandre fut l'unique témoin. « Oui et bien … Les choses sont ainsi, et maintenant elles vont radicalement changer ! Je te réserve une place de choix dans ce nouvel avenir. »_

_Cassandre ne comprit pas réellement ces propos mais lui sourit poliment en lui faisant une révérence, que lui rendit Regina avec tout autant de respect. Et alors qu'elle remonta sur son destrier « Votre majesté, j'aurais tellement aimé vous rendre justice en élevant cette enfant. J'ai échoué, je ne mérite ni votre amitié, ni votre compassion. »_

_Evidemment Regina n'entendit que partiellement ses paroles « Pardon ma chère ? »_

_« Je disais … Bonne chance majesté. »_

_Ce fut ces derniers mots avant que ne disparaisse Cassandre quelques semaines plus tard et que le sort ne soit lancé quelques jours après._

Aujourd'hui, Regina comprenait mieux les paroles de Cassandre, et comprenait aisément le malaise et l'échec qu'elle avait pu ressentir vis-à-vis d'elle au sujet d'Alice.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Cassandre avait pris Alice à sa naissance et l'avait élevée mais à sa disparition, elle avait ressenti un échec. Elle avait fais confiance à Cassandre et cette dernière lui avait « volé » son bébé, mais pour quelle raison ? Cette part obscure de l'histoire resterait probablement inconnue un moment encore, mais peu importait pour Regina : aujourd'hui, elle avait retrouvé Alice et comptait bien apprendre à la connaitre et à réapprendre son rôle de mère auprès d'elle.

« Tu penses que je l'ai déçue ? »

« Oh non crois-moi, quand ta mère parlait de toi, même après ta disparition, ses yeux pétillaient d'amour et d'admiration. A l'époque, je ne voyais pas cela comme de l'amour mais comme la plus grande faiblesse possible. Je me trompais … Comme bien souvent à cette époque. »

« Toi aussi tu dois affronter tes peurs n'est-ce pas ? Apprendre à aimer de nouveau, apprendre à faire confiance aux gens … »

« Je ne sais pas très bien aimer. On ne m'a jamais réellement appris. »

« Je … Je veux bien t'apprendre. »

« Ah oui ? » dit-elle mi amusée, mi attendrie

« En échange, j'aimerais que tu m'apprennes aussi à affronter les autres. »

« Deal. » dit-elle en lui serrant la main avant de débuter le film.

Le soir venu, Alice se fit une joie de dormir pour la première fois dans son lit à elle. Bien sur, la chambre n'était pas encore finie, loin de là, mais ce qu'elle entrevoyait lui plaisait déjà beaucoup.

« Bonne nuit Alice … »

« Bonne nuit. Regina ? »

« Hm ? »

« Est-ce que … Ca t'embête si je ne t'appelle pas maman ? Je veux dire, c'est difficile encore pour mo… »

« Non, je préfère que tu prennes ton temps et quand tu penseras que le moment est venu, alors … Je serais heureuse de l'entendre. Je ne veux pas te forcer, j'ai compris qu'on ne peut forcer les gens à aimer ou faire quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas envie de faire ou dire sans les faire souffrir. Et la dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est te faire souffrir. Alors … Pour l'instant, Regina conviendra parfaitement. » lui assura-t-elle dans un sourire

Alice lui sourit alors en retour et lui tendit les bras pour lui faire un câlin, rituel nocturne qu'elles avaient implicitement instauré toutes les 2.

Les choses allaient changer, Regina le sentait. Et si sa rédemption devait passer par les yeux et le sourire d'Alice, alors elle s'ingénierait à changer pour elle, pour elles.

TBC


	15. La proposition

**Ok ok, je dois vous présenter mes excuses pour 2 choses ...**

**La première, désolée de ne pas avoir posté ce WE, mais j'étais au Paris Manga, un tantinet occupée ! **

**La seconde est que je vous avais promis sur SQ en deuxième partie d'histoire et je me rends compte que les chapitres défilent et qu'il tarde à venir ... Jusqu'à maintenant ! **

**Car oui, ce chapitre-ci marque ENFIN le début du SwanQueen \o/**

**J'espère que vous m'excuserez de la longueur, j'ai toujours tendance à tartiner mais j'aime pas passer à la va-vite sur les persos et les situations. Je vous laisse donc alors avec ce chapitre ! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

La semaine passa à une vitesse somme toute relative pour Regina et Alice : Alice l'avait trouvé extrêmement longue, les heures à l'école n'aidant pas vraiment, tandis que Regina, affairée à acheter tout ce dont elles avaient besoin pour la chambre de la petite, ne l'avait pas vu passer !

Tous les soirs après l'école, elles avaient pris l'habitude d'aller faire du shopping : décos, vêtements, jouets elles remplissaient petit à petit la future chambre de la petite.

Et le vendredi soir, alors qu'elles revenaient chez elles, Regina lui fit une dernière surprise « Ferme les yeux. » Alice s'exécuta et quand Regina lui demanda de les rouvrir, ses yeux se posèrent sur un bidon que tenait Regina dans la main droite et 2 pinceaux dans la main gauche.

« Qu'est-ce que … »

« De la peinture. Pour faire les murs de ta chambre, comme promis, dès demain. »

« Merci ! Mais je n'en ais jamais fais … »

« Je t'apprendrais. »

Leurs liens s'étaient consolidés au fil des jours, au plus grand plaisir de Regina qui entrevoyait le rôle de mère d'une nouvelle façon, elle qui n'avait jamais eu vraiment ce rôle avec Henry, trop occupée à tenir la ville d'une main de fer, tandis que son fils s'éloignait d'elle de jour en jour.

Mais Alice avait cette volonté d'en savoir toujours plus : notre monde moderne la fascinait autant qu'elle l'intriguait. Regina était heureuse de jouer ce rôle de professeur de temps à autre.

Cet après-midi encore ne dérogeait pas à la règle : c'était atelier pâtisserie pour Regina et Alice. Ainsi, Alice réalisait, sous l'œil protecteur et admiratif de Regina, ses premiers cupcakes chocolat orange.

« Ils sont magnifiques ! » Et alors que Regina s'apprêtait à en manger un, Alice lui tapota sur la main d'une cuillère en bois « Nuh nuh pour demain ! »

« Ah oui ? » lança-t-elle amusée

« Oui. »

« Nous verrons ça … »

« Oh mais c'est tout vu ! »

Et alors que Regina s'avança d'un air faussement menaçant vers Alice, cette dernière, par mégarde posa sa main sur une cuillère à soupe remplie de farine, qui gicla directement sur la chemise noire de Regina. Cette dernière lâcha un hoquet de surprise mais devant le rire non retenu d'Alice, elle attrapa une pleine poignée de farine qu'elle lui lança en pleine figure.

Et en quelques secondes, une bataille de farine s'engagea dans la cuisine. Alice protégea tant bien que mal ses cupcakes tandis que Regina, pour la première fois, se fichait bien de l'état final de sa cuisine.

Quand enfin la farine fut entièrement passée dans les cheveux et les vêtements d'Alice et Regina, ainsi que sur le sol de la cuisine, le combat se termina sur une victoire à égalité de Regina et Alice.

Jamais Regina n'avait rit aux éclats de la sorte. Dieu qu'il était bon et agréable de se laisser aller de la sorte, sans se soucier des conséquences que seulement l'instant présent et le plaisir que l'on en retirait.

La sonnette d'entrée scella définitivement la bataille. « Je vais ouvrir. » chanta Alice, tandis que Regina entreprit de nettoyer la cuisine.

Et quand Alice ouvrit la porte d'entrée, elle perdit son sourire. Devant elle, Henry tout sourire … Qu'il perdit quand il sentit l'accueil froid de la petite fille « Oui ? »

« Je … Je venais récupérer un livre d'Histoire pou l'école. Euh … Qu'est-ce que tu as sur le visage ? »

« … »

« Euh je peux entrer ? »

Alice savait qu'elle avait travaillé dur pour que Regina ne pleure plus le soir. Cela faisait déjà 3 soirs qu'elle n'entendait plus ses sanglots au travers de la cloison séparant leur chambre. A force de gentillesse, de moments tendres à partager des films, des histoires, Regina avait retrouvé le sourire sans presque plus évoquer Henry.

Et à présent, ce dernier se pointait là comme une fleur encore une fois il n'était pas venu pour voir sa mère, mais simplement récupérer des affaires. Il était hors de question qu'il anéantisse tout le travail qu'elle s'était évertuée à faire durant cette semaine.

« Non, désolée, nous sommes occupées. »

« Ah euh, mais je veux juste … »

« Désolée, tu repasseras plus tard. » Puis elle referma la porte sans lui laisser le temps ou même l'occasion de répliquer.

« Qui était-ce ? » entendit-elle de la cuisine

« Personne. » répondit-elle en la rejoignant pour l'aider à tout nettoyer

Henry attendit quelques secondes puis fit demi-tour, totalement déboussolé. Et, au niveau du portillon, il se retourna et aperçut au travers de la fenêtre de la cuisine, Regina et Alice semblant rire ensemble. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Regina rire de la sorte, en tout cas, pas en sa présence. Un léger pincement au cœur l'envahit.

* * *

Emma avait eu une rude journée. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait était de rentrer, retrouver son fils, prendre un bain bouillant, squatter le canapé en mangeant des choses culinairement peur recommandables et s'endormir en pensant qu'elle allait passer ce week-end en compagnie de son fils.

Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, elle retrouva Henry dans le canapé en train de regarder un dessin animé « Hey gamin comment va ? »

« Hm hm … » marmonna-t-il sans détacher son regard de l'écran. Emma laissa nonchalamment sa veste et son sac sur une des chaises avant d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son fils « Quoi de neuf ? L'école ? »

« Ca va … » dit-il sans grand effort ni grande envie.

« Bon, je vais prendre un bain. Snow et David ? »

« Ils sont montés … »

Pas un instant Henry n'avait décroché son regard de la télé, mais Emma, trop fatiguée, ne remarqua même pas la déception qui semblait se lire sur son visage. Emma monta d'un pas lourd et se déshabilla dans sa chambre, s'enroulant dans une serviette avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Et quand elle ouvrit, sans ménagement la porte, elle tomba sur un spectacle plus que déconcertant pour un enfant envers ses parents : David et Snow, nus, enlacés dans la baignoire pleine de mousse. « OH MON DI… ! » Emma pétrifiée durant quelques secondes, ne su plus quoi faire et où regarder tandis que David, maladroitement, essaya d'attraper une serviette. Glissant de la baignoire, il se retrouva nu comme un vers sur le carrelage alors que Snow se cacha avec la mousse « Emma ! »

« Je … Je vais … Oh merde … » Elle recula et ferma vivement la porte. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Henry, en entendant les cris, était monté à l'étage « Rien, rien … Je … Euh retourne en bas, j'arrive. »

« Tu prends plus de bain ? »

« Euh non pas là non … D'ailleurs, je ne pense plus remettre un pied dans cette baignoire. »

« Huh ?! »

« Laisse tomber va … »dit-elle en retournant dans sa chambre.

Le soir venu, autour du repas, la tension semblait palpable. Emma essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter le regard de ses parents tandis qu'eux n'avaient plus aucun geste tendre l'un envers l'autre, trop honteux.

Et quand Henry monta pour se coucher et qu'Emma redescendit après l'avoir bordé, Snow et David étaient assis dans le canapé, prêts à avoir la fameuse discussion parents-enfant qu'ils ne pensaient plus avoir avec une fille de 28 ans. Emma s'assit sur la table basse, en face d'eux, et après un long moment de silence gênant, c'est Emma qui le brisa.

« Bon, je crois … Il faut que les choses changent. »

« Promis dès demain j'installerais ce fichu verrou. »

« Tu vois, je t'avais dis de le faire ! »

« Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps vois-tu, je bosse moi. »

« Ah et pas moi peut-être ?! »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. »

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as voulu dire alors ? »

« Hey hey STOP ! » Le couple cessa toute dispute devant une Emma passablement fatiguée et énervée « On va partir. »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Mais Emma … »

« J'y pensais depuis un moment déjà. On se marche dessus ici, c'est trop petit pour 4 personnes. »

« Mais Emma … On pensait justement déménager. »

« Non écoutez … Ne le prenez pas mal mais … J'ai 28 ans, presque 29. J'ai un fils de 10 ans et … Je crois qu'on a besoin de se retrouver tous les 2. »

« Et nous alors ? Nous aussi on aimerait bien se retrouver avec notre fille ! »

« Doucement Snow … »

« Quoi ? Ca te déplait tant que ça ? »

« Bien sur que non. Et même si je commence à me faire à l'idée que vous êtes mes parents, voir ces derniers s'envoyer en l'air dans une baignoire, c'est pas ce que j'appellerais … resserrer les liens. »

« … »

« Ecoutez, je vous apprécie beaucoup mais j'ai aussi besoin de mon espace. J'ai toujours été une solitaire. Avoir des colocataires est déjà une gageure pour moi, si en plus se sont mes parents … »

« Je comprends. »

« David ! »

« Quoi ? Mets-toi à sa place. »

« Je … Mais je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare … »

« Mais je reste à Storybrooke. Je vais juste chercher quelque chose d'autre pour Henry et moi, c'est tout. Nous nous verrons aussi souvent que nous le souhaitons. Avouons-le, nous avons tous besoin de reconstruire quelque chose : Henry et moi ont a besoin de créer des liens, et vous deux. Il est clair que vous avez besoin de _combler_ votre longue séparation … » grimaça-t-elle alors que David et Snow, penauds, rentrèrent leur tête dans leurs épaules.

« Sérieusement, dites-moi que c'était la première fois dans la baignoire ? »

« Bien sur ! »

« Evidemment ! »

« Mouais… Bon, demain j'en parlerais à Henry. »

« Quoi si tôt ? »

« A quoi ça servirait d'attendre si c'est pour tomber sur vous en train d'essayer la 23ième position du Kama Sutra … »

« Emma ! »

Emma explosa de rire. Même si la fatigue et la frustration était là, tous 3 explosèrent de rire et la soirée se clôtura ainsi.

* * *

« Alors, pas quoi on commence ? »

Pour l'occasion, elles avaient revêtu un pantalon de jogging et un Tshirt, pinceau en main et peinture prête à être étalée sur les murs. « On va commencer par le blanc au dessus et sous la frise, nous mettrons du jaune, ok ? »

« Oui ça me parait pas mal. »

Elles prirent alors leur pinceau, le trempa dans la peinture et commencèrent à colorer les murs pour le plus grand ravissement de l'une et l'autre.

Et la journée du samedi fut sous le signe de la peinture. Une fois finie, la frise montée, la peinture en train de sécher, le sol débâché et les meubles prêts à être installés, ainsi que les multiples objets et jouets de décoration, elles prirent un moment de repos, assises à même le sol, trinquant avec un cidre léger aromatisé à la framboise, fait maison.

Alice était heureuse : cette chambre était la plus belle qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Bien plus grande que celle qu'elle avait dans sa maison en toit de chaume, mais le comparatif s'arrêtait là, elle savait très bien que Regina ne voulait en aucun cas lui en mettre plein les yeux, mais simplement lui offrir le meilleur.

« Alors l'école cette semaine ? »

« Tu tiens vraiment à briser ce moment génial en parlant de ça ? »

« C'est si terrible que ça ? »

« A vrai dire … Non. Les cours en eux-mêmes sont intéressants quant aux autres, je les oublis. »

« Il te mène tant que ça la vie dure ? »

« J'ai vu pire. Je m'en fiche … »

« Je ne veux pas que tu souffres … »

« Je me fiche bien de ce qu'ils peuvent dire sur moi. Je n'ai simplement pas envie qu'ils s'en prennent à toi quand tu n'es pas là pour te défendre. »

« Tu … Tu veux dire que tu me défends ? »

« Evidemment ! Tu es ma mère ! »

Chacune tiqua à cette phrase, restant fixée l'une sur l'autre comme si elle venait de dire une bêtise. Mais finalement, Regina sourit et Alice la suivit. « Tu as de la peinture sur le nez. »

« Pas vrai. »

« Si, juste … là. » Regina avait pointé le bout du nez de la petite avec son pinceau, déposant, du coup, un point de peinture jaune dessus. « Hey ! »

« Plait-il ? »

Pour rétorquer, Alice s'empara à nouveau de son pinceau et barbouilla la moitié du visage de la jolie brune qui hurla à l'infamie avant de se redresser « Non, non ! Les meubles ! »

« Ca ne se passera pas comme ça votre majesté ! »

« Chère princesse, ce combat que vous engagez vous mènera à votre perte ! »

« Oh mais ma reine, il ne mènera à ma perte que si je le perds ! »

« Alors soit ! »

Elles brandirent les pinceaux, telles des épées, et commencèrent une bataille illusoire où seules des gouttelettes jaillirent des pinceaux, éclaboussant les 2 femmes, tout en prenant garde, toutefois, à ne pas détruire leur travail.

Leur bataille s'acheva quand on sonna à la porte. Regina jeta un œil sur sa montre « Allez, à la douche, on va laisser sécher ça. »

« Et si ce n'est pas sec ce soir ? »

« Tu dormiras dans la chambre d'Henry. »

Et avant de quitter la pièce Alice l'enlaça tendrement en murmurant un « merci » contre son torse. Regina ne pu que répondre à cette tendre attention en lui caressant les cheveux et en se laissant aller à un léger baiser sur le haut de son crâne, quand la sonnette retentit une nouvelle fois. « Allez va. »

Alice obtempéra alors que Regina descendit et alla ouvrir la porte pour y découvrir, avec étonnement « Miss Swan ? »

« Hey … Euh … Vous avez ... » Emma montra son propre visage du doigt en faisant un cercle avant que Regina ne comprenne qu'elle était allée ouvrir la porte sans s'est nettoyée le visage au préalable. Elle essuyant tant bien que mal du revers de la main la peinture sur son nez et ses joues, ne faisant que les étaler.

« Je vous dérange peut-être ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh … »

« Que voulez-vous miss Swan ? »

« Je euh … Je pourrais vous parler ? »

« Henry va bien ? »

« Quoi ? Oh oui, oui, il va bien je … Je peux entrer ? »

« Non. »

« Ah … »

« Bon, miss Swan, je suis occupée. Que voulez-vous ? »

« Voilà … Vous savez qu'Henry et moi vivons chez Snow et David. »

« Oui ça je sais … » grinça-t-elle des dents, peu heureuse de s'en souvenir

« Ouais donc … Les lieux deviennent un peu étroit pour 4 alors … J'ai décidé de déménager avec Henry. »

« Quoi ? Vous allez quitter Storybrooke ? »

« Non, non. On reste ici. On cherche juste pour nous deux. »

« Snow est d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle amusée

« Je suis grande, je peux encore faire ce que je veux ! »

« Bref … Et donc ? »

« Et donc … Voilà comme j'ai aucune idée de maisons à visiter pour l'instant, j'avais décidé de dormir quelques nuits chez Granny. »

« A l'auberge ? »

« Voilà et … »

« … Vous voulez que mon fils dorme dans une auberge ? Etes-vous sérieuse ? »

« Ca ne serait que temporaire. »

« Il est hors de question qu'Henry dorme là-bas. »

« Bah … C'est ce que je me suis dis aussi … Alors, j'ai pensé à une alternative. »

« Ah oui et laquelle ? »

« Chez vous. »

Elles se regardèrent quelques secondes en silence avant que Regina ne réagisse « Chez moi ? »

« Oui, j'ai pensé … Enfin, vous avez une grande maison, Henry aurait déjà sa chambre … Ca ne serait qu'une solution temporaire bien sur, mais en attendant … »

« Vous plaisantez j'espère ? »

« Pa… Pardon ? »

« Vous m'enlevez mon fils avant de venir me demander la charité ? Je ne suis bonne qu'à fournir un toit et pas assez bonne pour élever mon fils ? »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire … »

« Non, mais c'est ce que vous suggériez il y a peu en me prenant Henry ? » dit-elle hargneusement

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, vraiment. »

« Peu importe, c'est non. »

« Quoi, sérieusement ? Vous ne souhaitez même pas voir Henry ? »

« Et lui ? Souhaite-t-il me voir ?! »

Emma resta bouche bée devant le mur qu'offrait Regina, elle qui pensait qu'elle serait ravie d'accueillir de nouveau son fils … Elle se trompait lourdement.

« Regina … »

« Miss Swan, vous arrivez ici un beau jour, vous chamboulez tout, vous brisez le sort, vous m'enlevez tout ce qui m'est cher ici, puis vous revenez quand ça vous arrange pour me demander de l'aide. Comment croyez-vous que je puisse le prendre ? »

« Vous voulez vous venger c'est ça ? Quoi, il faut que je vous supplie ?! »

« Je n'ais que faire de vos supplications. Vous devrez vous trouver un autre bouche-trou. »

« Mais réfléchissez, on y gagne toutes les 2 : j'aurais un toit, ainsi qu'Henry, et vous, vous l'aurez de nouveau auprès de vous. »

« Comme une famille ? » dit-elle ironiquement « Laissez-moi rire miss Swan. Nous deux en colocation ? Cette maison prendra feu avant que vous ne passiez votre première nuit ici. »

« Ne soyez pas pessimiste, je lui donne au moins 3 jours ! »

Elle pensait vraiment que ce trait d'humour détendrait l'atmosphère mais c'était bien mal connaitre Regina qui semblait camper sur ses positions. « Bon et bien, ne me reste plus qu'à aller dormir au Granny. Henry sera surement déçu de savoir que vous avez refusé. »

« Quoi, parce que vous lui avez dis que vous viendriez me demander ? »

« Bien sur. » lâcha Emma en dissimulant un petit sourire mesquin, trahissant, évidemment, ses dires. Elle n'avait absolument pas parlé de son initiative à Henry d'ailleurs, elle ne savait absolument pas quelle réaction il pourrait avoir. Mais grâce à ce mensonge, Emma sentait une faille chez la jeune femme, faille qu'elle utilisa bien facilement. Non pas qu'elle tenait tant que ça à vivre sous le même toit que Regina Mills, mais il fallait bien reconnaitre que depuis une semaine Henry était devenu irascible, taciturne et plus solitaire que jamais.

Elle avait mis ce comportement en relation avec ce qu'il se passait en ce moment sous le toit de Regina : son rapprochement avec la petite Alice éloignait Regina de son fils, et ce dernier, il fallait bien le reconnaitre, était devenu jaloux.

Seul moyen pour elle de canaliser cela : ramener Henry vers Regina. Seulement, Emma n'aurait jamais pensé que cette dernière baisserait les bras face à son fils pour se reporter sur Alice.

« Ecoutez … Réfléchissez au moins à la question. Tout le monde serait gagnant. »

« … »

« Je … Vous savez comment me joindre. Si je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'ici 18h, j'irais prendre 2 chambres au Granny. »

Emma sourit poliment avant de s'en aller, laissant Regina sur la pas de la porte quelques secondes. Emma Swan avait la fâcheuse habitude de la mettre au pied du mur, et ce dans une désagréable facilité. Et à chaque fois, elle intervenait dans sa vie quand tout semblait aller bien, et là encore, elle avait décidé de la déloger de la routine dans laquelle elle s'était installée avec Alice.

« Regina ? Qui était-ce ? » La petite était sortie de la douche, les cheveux encore humides. « Un problème ? »

« Emma Swan m'a proposé quelque chose, mais avant de prendre ma décision, j'aimerais te consulter. Après tout, tu vis à présent ici avec moi, cette maison est autant la tienne que la mienne. »

« ? »

« Elle déménage de chez les Charming et souhaiterait emménager avec Henry ici, temporairement, le temps de trouver une demeure convenable pour elle et Henry. »

Le visage d'Alice resta glacialement impassible, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu un traitre mot de ce que venait de dire Regina. Puis elle soupira alors « Ils viendraient vivre ici longtemps ? »

« Je ne pense pas … Ce n'est certainement qu'une histoire de jour, peut-être 1 ou 2 semaines … »

« Tu aimerais qu'il revienne n'est-ce pas ? »

C'est dans ce genre de moments que Regina ne pouvait renier sa maternité : Alice la fixait de ses yeux comme Regina pouvait elle aussi le faire pour paraitre plus convaincante. « Je n'en sais rien. Je m'étais presque faite à l'idée qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais ici. Je … C'est mon fils … Mais pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il devient un inconnu de jour en jour. Peut-être qu'il serait bon de recréer des liens par une certaine proximité … »

« Ca inclurait que miss Swan vienne aussi … Et a ce que j'ai pu comprendre, vous ne semblez pas vraiment amies … »

« Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas vraiment eu d'échange cordial ces derniers temps … Mais nous sommes des adultes et, qui qu'on en dise, responsables. »

« Je te remercie. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je sais que tu as déjà pris ta décision, mais que tu as pris la peine de me demander quand même mon avis. »

« Alice, crois-moi, je suis heureuse avec toi, et je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde. Nous avons encore fort à faire avec ta chambre, et c'est ma priorité. »

« Je sais … Je sais aussi qu'Henry peut être maladroit, voire cruel. On m'a laissé une chance de te connaitre, je me dis que, peut-être, s'il avait la chance aussi de te connaitre mieux, il verrait à quel point tu es une femme extraordinaire. »

Regina avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Alice la serra dans ses bras et, même si elle acceptait leur venue, elle craignait toutefois que Regina ne lui échappe …

« Je vais les appeler donc. »

Si ma chambre n'est pas sèche ce soir ? »

« Tu dormiras avec moi. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil. Puis elle prit son portable, composa le numéro d'Emma et, après quelques sonneries, elle annonça directement « C'est d'accord. »

**TBC**


	16. Cohabitation

**Me revoilouuuuuuuuu ! Comme promis pour le postage du Mercredi ^^**

**Bon, je peux vous dire qu'avec les récents zods de la S2 diffusés, mon coeur d'Evil Regal en prend un petit coup là, **

**et que mes écrits vont s'en ressentir (pas de panique pas avant le chap 32 au moins XD) ! **

**Bref, je vois que la perspective du SQ approchant, vous êtes un peu plus enthousiasme, **

**et ca me ravit ! Et bien continuons sur cette voie mes ami(e)s !**

**ENJOY**

* * *

« Henry … Désolée … »

« Tu m'as menti. »

« Non, j'ai … omis de te dire la vérité. Je savais que tu ne serais pas chaud pour revenir chez Regina mais, avec moi à tes cotés … »

« C'est faux. »

« Hein ? »

« J'ai envie de revoir Regina. »

« Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête depuis que tu es monté dans la voiture ? »

« Parce que je sais qu'Alice, elle, ne le sera pas. »

« Tu ne t'entends pas avec elle ? »

« Disons … Qu'on est pas amis. »

« Peut-être que ce séjour sera bénéfique pour tous les 2 : tu renoueras des liens avec Regina et Alice, et moi … J'essaierais de mieux connaitre Regina. »

« Bonne chance. » dit-il amèrement

Quand la voiture se gara devant la maison, Alice regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine la jeune femme blonde et Henry prendre leurs sacs et marcher dans l'allée. « Regina, les voilà. »

Jamais la jeune femme n'avait été aussi stressée et aussi énervée. Elle sentait bien s'être fait avoir depuis le début, mais d'un autre coté le discours d'Alice l'avait touché : renouer les liens avec son fils était tentant, si au moins elle y croyait …

Et quand ils sonnèrent, elle alla ouvrir tandis qu'Alice resta en retrait dans la cuisine.

« Miss Swan, Henry. Bienvenue. » bien sur le ton n'était en rien jovial ou entrainant, mais peu importait, personne ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment et si Emma répondit d'un sourire poli, Henry, lui, s'avança presque timidement comme s'il découvrait les lieux pour la première fois. « Je suppose que vous souhaitez déposer vos affaires dans vos chambres respectives. Suivez-moi. »

Elle monta les marches, suivie par Emma et Henry. « Henry, je suppose que tu te souviens où se trouve ta chambre n'est-ce pas. »

Il acquiesça avant d'y entrer tandis que Regina conduisit Emma au bout du couloir « C'est une petite chambre d'ami, mais je suppose qu'elle fera l'affaire. »

« Oh je ne suis pas vraiment exigeante. »

Elles entrèrent et Emma fut surprise du qualificatif « petite » qu'avait employé Regina : cette chambre était bien plus grande que le salon et la cuisine de Snow !

« Veuillez excusez le désordre, nous avons mis ici les anciens meubles de la chambre d'Alice. »

« Je vois que vous vous entendez bien toutes les 2. »

« Est-ce si étonnant ? Suis-je sensée haïr tout le monde et m'éloigner de tout ? »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça. Je voulais juste dire que c'est super que vous et elle ayez crée des liens. »

« Je vais vous laisser vous installer. Je serais en bas. »

« Merci. »

Emma trouvait cette situation plus qu'improbable. Si on lui avait dis il y a encore 3 mois qu'elle finirait par vivre avec Regina dans son immense maison, elle aurait pouffé de rire jusqu'à s'en rouler par terre. A l'heure actuelle, il y avait certainement bien des solutions à leur problème d'hébergement, mais cette solution semblait la meilleure, du moins pour Henry.

Quand Regina passa devant la chambre d'Henry, ce dernier l'alpagua « Maman ! »

« Oui ? »

« La chambre à coté de la tienne … »

« C'est celle d'Alice. »

« … »

« Le repas sera servi dans une demie heure. » dit-elle avant de regagner la cuisine et y rejoindre une Alice épluchant consciencieusement des carottes « Tu aurais au moins pu leur dire Bonjour. »

« Je le ferais. Je ne voulais simplement pas sentir la carotte. »

Regina s'approcha d'elle et attira son attention en glissant un doigt sous son menton « Ecoute, leur présence ne changera rien à nos plans. Demain, nous finirons ta chambre et demain soir, je te borderais dans ton lit, promis. »

« … »

« Allez, tu vas m'aider avec le repas, d'accord ? »

La petite n'était en rien jalouse d'Henry, elle savait qu'il avait été présent durant 10 ans, et que Regina l'avait bordé, langé, nourri … Elle-même avait eu la chance d'avoir une mère attentive durant toutes ces années.

Quant à Emma, même si aux premiers abords elle lui était apparue douce et drôle, elle se méfiait de cette femme qui pouvait faire facilement sortir de ses gonds Regina.

Et le repas du soir fut le plus bizarre que chacun est vécu de toute sa vie : Regina et Emma l'une en face de l'autre en bout de table et Henry et Alice l'un en face de l'autre, évitant chacun leur regard, le nez dans leur assiette respective.

Un silence presque morbide planait au dessus d'eux et les quelques échanges verbaux ne furent pour se passer les plats ou donner le sel ou bien la carafe d'eau. Emma était mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise et priait pour que ça ne soit du qu'au premier soir. Après tout, c'était la première fois qu'elle partageait la table de Regina en sa demeure. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être une intruse.

Et pourtant, quand elle regardait Henry, elle sentait que, lui aussi, ressentait la même chose, alors qu'il était sensé mieux connaitre les lieux pour y avoir vécu 10 ans.

Mais voilà, comment entamer la conversation ? Une blague ? Il était certain que Regina n'en rirait pas. Une question sur sa nouvelle vie avec Alice ? Regina prendrait cela pour de la curiosité mal placée. Un compliment sur le repas ? Regina la remercierait puis le dialogue serait clos de nouveau. Du coup, elle décida de ne rien dire et de continuer de manger en silence.

Henry lui, jetait de temps à autre quelques rapides regards vers Alice : cette dernière picorait à peine son assiette. Il était certain qu'elle n'avait plus l'habitude de manger ainsi, surtout que sa mère était un véritable cordon bleu.

Et c'est finalement Regina qui brisa le silence « Alice, tu peux amener le dessert ? »

« Je n'ai plus faim … »

« Mais nos hôtes peut-être. » dit-elle en levant un sourcil vers Emma « Oh euh, bah … Henry ? »

« Non merci. Je peux sortir de table ? »

Emma nota qu'il avait quand même eu la délicatesse de le demander à Regina plutôt qu'à elle. Regina acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête « Moi aussi je peux ? »

« Oui. Brossage de dents. »

« DVD ? »

« Pas ce soir … »

« Mais on est samedi … »

Regina jeta un œil vers Emma et Henry qui semblaient être de trop dans cet entretien mère-fille et finalement, elle se tourna vers eux « Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Nous avons l'habitude de regarder un DVD le mardi et samedi soir. »

« Oh euh … Pourquoi pas. Henry, tu es ok ? »

« Oui je veux bien. »

Henry et Alice disparurent alors à l'étage tandis qu'Emma et Regina débarrassèrent en silence. Mais une fois dans la cuisine, Emma ne pu s'empêcher de rompre cette lourde atmosphère « Merci encore pour ce repas, il était délicieux. »

« De rien. »

« Si je savais cuisiner de la sorte, je ferais des économies sur les livraisons de pizza ! » dit-elle en souriant

« Vous donniez des pizzas à manger à mon fils ?! »

« Oui … Enfin non, pas tous les jours … Parfois c'était chinois."

"..."

" Je plaisante … En tout cas, merci encore. »

« Je n'allais tout de même pas faire mon repas ainsi que celui d'Alice et vous laisser vous débrouiller seule. »

« Vous auriez pu … »

« C'est stupide. Je suis bien plus polie que cela, et … Je ne vous laisserais jamais les commandes de ma cuisine. »Emma sourit alors, notant ce trait d'humour avant de comprendre qu'elle était sérieuse. Quand la vaisselle fut rangée et la table définitivement débarrassée, elles retournèrent au salon où Regina fouilla dans ses DVD pour en sortir un.

« Oliver Twist ? »

« J'aime ce classique, ça vous dérange ? »

« Absolument pas. »

Puis quelques petits pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers : Henry venait de descendre en trombe, comme il avait souvent eu l'habitude de le faire avant, ce qui fit naitre un petit sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres de Regina. Alice descendit avec plus de modération et de calme. Chaque enfant prit place dans le canapé, chacun à un bout, ne laissant aux 2 jeunes femmes d'autre choix que de s'asseoir l'une à coté de l'autre.

Le film commença et aucune des 2 n'osa bouger de tout le long. Parfois Henry quémandait quelques gestes affectueux, et Alice s'approchait de Regina, mais aucune, que ce soit Emma ou Regina, ne bougea de la position dans laquelle elles s'étaient installées, par peur de se toucher.

Et quand le film se termina enfin, aucune des 2 n'avaient trouvé le temps aussi long. Henry somnolait déjà alors qu'Alice n'avait pas lâché une miette de l'histoire.

« Il est temps d'aller au lit. »

« D'accord. »

Alice se leva, suivit de près par Regina.

« Hey … Henry, on y va. »

Elle du le secouer un peu pour le sortir de sa torpeur avant de le conduire à sa chambre où elle le borda « Hey … Ca a été aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui … Et pour toi ? »

« Gamin, tu me croiras si tu veux mais cette soirée a été la plus bizarre que j'ai eu depuis longtemps. Et pourtant, j'ai eu mon quota depuis mon arrivée ici. »

« On fait quoi demain ? »

« J'en sais rien … J'irais probablement chercher quelques affaires supplémentaires. »

« Je veux venir avec toi … »

« Ecoute, si … Si j'ai voulu qu'on vienne ici, c'était aussi pour que tu renoues des liens avec Regina. Ne dis pas le contraire, depuis l'arrivée d'Alice, tu es … Casse-pied. »

« … »

« Tu réponds, tes notes descendent, tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre, tu manges à peine. Tu ne fais une crise d'ado avant l'heure, et tu auras beau dire ce que tu veux, je suis sûre que c'est en relation avec ce que vivent Regina et Alice ensemble. Tu est jaloux, c'est ça ? »

« … »

« Hey, tu peux me le dire, je vais pas me vexer. Je sais que j'ai loupé le titre de mère de l'année mais je ferais mieux l'année prochaine. En attendant, je sais aussi que Regina s'est occupée de toi durant 10 ans à ma place, je ne peux pas le renier, et toi non plus. »

« Je sais … »

« Je pensais pas dire ça un jour mais … Je pense que vivre ici nous fera du bien. »

* * *

« Bonne nuit Alice. »

« Viens t'asseoir. »

La jeune femme obtempéra sagement et vint au bord de son lit qu'elle partageait avec sa fille pour cette nuit, posant sa main sur la sienne. « Tu m'as promis, demain on fait ma chambre ? »

« Promis. »

« Tu viens dormir ? »

« J'arrive. »

Elle partit dans sa salle de bain pour se changer et, en y ressortant, elle croisa Emma qui sortait de la chambre d'Henry. Elle aurait aimé et voulu aller le voir et lui souhaiter bonne nuit, mais elle se retint, imaginant combien il ne souhaitait pas la voir pour l'instant.

Car, elle l'avait bien ressenti au moment du repas, il n'était pas heureux … Il ne semblait pas heureux d'être ici avec elle … Emma avait probablement menti pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais les faits étaient là. Elle en toucherait 2 mots à Emma demain matin.

En attendant, elle rejoignit Alice dans son lit, la petite déjà endormie, et, avant de fermer à son tour les yeux, elle lui déposa un furtif mais tendre baiser sur le front.

Les jours à venir allaient être éprouvant pour tout le monde, ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure des solutions finalement …

**TBC**


	17. L'attention

**Hello mes petits SwanQueeners ! **

**Comment allez -vous ? Moi bien, bien, je suis en vacances \o/**

**Bon malade certes ... MAIS EN VACANCES !**

**Hm bref ... Tout ca pour dire ... De nouveau un petit chapitre** **qui avance dans le SQ (un petit peu).**

**Bon, pour tout dire, j'allonge la véritable relation car je n'imagien pas qu'elles se sautent dans les bras comme ça en un claquement de doigt. C'est pour ça que, pour moi, il est évident qu'il doit y avoir un cheminement ...**

**Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, il arrive et il sera bien là. **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Le lendemain fut tout aussi étrange que la veille : voir Regina et Emma, à peine réveillées, dans la même pièce, sirotant le même café et partageant les pancakes fait par Regina était plus qu'étrange. Henry dormait encore tandis qu'Alice était bien décidée à finaliser sa chambre aujourd'hui.

« Je vais m'absenter un moment, je vais récupérer quelques affaires chez Snow. »

« En quoi cela me regarde-t-il ? »

« Bah pour pas me retrouver à la porte si vous deviez sortir en mon absence. »

« Vous ne suggéreriez pas de manière détournée de vous donner une clé j'espère ?! »

« Pas du tout. Et vous êtes obligée de faire ça tout le temps ? »

« Ca quoi ? »

« Vous sentir agressée à chaque mot ou phrase que je prononce ? Je suis pas destinée à pourrir votre vie vous savez. »

« Et bien ma chère, vous êtes née pour ça après tout. »

« Très drôle. J'aimerais que les choses se passent bien, pour tout le monde. »

« En parlant de ça, Henry … »

« Bonjour. » Alice venait de débouler dans la cuisine, coupant tout dialogue. Regina ne finit pas sa phrase, reportant son attention sur la petite fille. « Pancakes ? »

« Ouii ! »

« Eh bah, tu sembles bien gaie ! »lança curieusement Emma

« Oui, aujourd'hui Regina et moi finissons ma chambre ! » dit-elle avec enthousiasme

« Henry va vous aider ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Euh bah … Je dois m'absenter un moment, je pensais que vous … »

« … C'est quelque chose que j'aimerais faire avec Regina seulement … »

Emma fut surprise de voir l'opiniâtreté de la petite fille qui ressemblait de plus en plus à Regina tant dans les dires que le comportement.

« Oh bah, je peux l'emmener avec moi alors … »

Elle fut aussi surprise que Regina n'émette aucune objection au fait qu'Alice repousse Henry. Pire, elle sembla presque rassurée qu'elle emmène Henry avec elle.

Oui, les choses allaient changer, mais Emma commençait à croire que ça ne serait peut-être pas dans le sens qu'elle pensait.

* * *

« Par quoi on commence ? »

« On bouge les meubles, on les met où on veut, ensuite, les rideaux et tentures du baldaquin, on rempli les armoires et commodes, et en dernier la déco : peluche, jouets, cadres. Ca te va ? »

« Ca me parait bien ! »

Emma et Henry venaient de quitter la maison, laissant Regina et Alice entreprendre leur opération « chambre d'Alice ». Après avoir placé les meubles comme elles le souhaitaient, Regina mit les voiles et les rideaux, puis l'immense tenture au dessus du lit, pendant qu'Alice faisait le lit.

Finalement, épuisées, elles prirent une pause au salon. L'heure des confidences était venue « Regina … Es-tu heureuse qu'Henry et Emma soient là ? »

« Je ne peux pas décemment dire que je suis folle de joie à l'idée que miss Swan soit ici, mais Henry … Je suis toujours touchée de le voir près de moi. Encore plus quand il est dans sa chambre, celle qui a habité 10 ans … » elle fut envahie par la nostalgie

« Tu aimerais qu'il revienne ici définitivement ? »

« Ca ne se fera pas. Il veut être avec Emma … »

« Je suis désolée … » lâcha Alice entre ses lèvres

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ne pas être l'enfant que tu souhaitais. »

Regina se figea, comme si elle venait de se recevoir la claque du siècle. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Cora m'avait convaincu que tu étais mauvaise … Que tu étais la source de ma peine … Je ne comprends pas encore pourquoi on ne m'a pas permis de rester avec toi. J'aimerais juste … Je ne sais pas comment faire, je suis maladroite … »

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas mieux lotie pour ses choses là. J'ai échoué avec Henry, j'ai juste peur de faire les mêmes erreurs avec toi. Il y a encore des choses que je ne sais pas. »

« On peut apprendre ensemble, mais je crois qu'on se met la barre trop haute. Cette matinée était géniale : faire ma chambre, je n'ai jamais fais un truc pareil avant … Je ne cherche pas à être éblouie, je veux juste partager des choses … »

Regina lui sourit alors et, comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse, elle s'exclama « Fais-tu du cheval ? »

« Je n'ai jamais monté non. »

« Aimerais-tu ? »

« J'en sais rien, je n'en ais jamais fais … Mais pourquoi pas. Tu m'apprendrais ? »

« Je fais peu de choses bien mais je peux me targuer d'être bonne cuisinière et bonne cavalière. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire et un regard complice … Ce dimanche serait bine plus idéal que ce qu'elles avaient pensé.

* * *

« Tu as fais quoi ? »

Snow n'en revenait pas. Elle tomba littéralement des nus lorsqu'Emma lui avoua qu'elle avait trouvé en la demeure de Regina, un toit où dormir.

« Ecoute … »

« Non, non , non Emma. Si tu avais besoin, nous étions là, nous sommes ta famille. »

« Je sais ça … Mais … »

« Ecoute, nous allons trouver une maison plus grande, plus spacieuse. »

« Je voudrais pas te vexer mais … J'ai passé l'âge de vivre avec les parents et mon fils sous le même toit. Ok, on a perdu 28 ans et … Ces années là ne se rattraperont jamais. Maintenant, je suis une femme, pas ta petite fille. J'ai envie d'avoir mon chez moi, mon espace … »

« … Chez Regina ? »

« Non, bien sur que non ! Mais tu ne peux pas nier qu'il y a un problème avec Henry ! »

« … »

« Tu me l'as dis toi-même : il est dissipé en cours, il n'écoute rien, devient insolent. Il se bagarre, mange peu … Ecoute, nous avons un point commun toutes les 2 : nous sommes mères … Mais pas maman. »

Snow se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis … »

« Je dis que nous avons mis au monde un bébé certes, mais nous ne l'avons pas élevé. »

« Dois-je te rappeler à cause de qui ?! » grinça-t-elle des dents

« Je sais, je sais. Mais Regina est la seule véritable qui a élevé un bébé pour en faire un petit garçon. Je dois bien l'avouer : je suis une mère nulle. Je suis à coté de la plaque sans arrêt avec lui. Quand il y avait l'opération Cobra, je pensais être sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, mais maintenant que les choses sont redevenues « normales », je me rends compte que je suis à la ramasse … Regina, elle, sait mieux que nous comment … »

« NON ! je refuse ça ! Elle nous a fait trop de mal. Elle nous a séparés trop longtemps pour que j'accepte que ça continue encore maintenant ! »

« Je comprends ta rancœur mais … Je m'inquiète pour Henry. Il l'aime, et peut-être qu'il ne veut pas se l'avouer, mais il tient à elle parce que c'est sa mère et qu'elle l'a bercé quand il était bébé et changé, et soigné … Elle lui manque … Il dit qu'elle a changé, et j'ai tendance à le croire, encore plus maintenant qu'Alice est auprès d'elle … »

« … »

« Mais c'est aussi là que le bas blesse. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je crois qu'Henry est jaloux … »

« C'est ridicule. Henry n'a jamais aimé Regina en 10 ans comme il a pu t'aimer en 3 mois. Il est venu te chercher à Boston pour ne plus te lâcher … Toi-même tu m'as avoué que tu l'aimais. »

« L'un l'empêche pas l'autre. Je l'aime certes, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec lui. Je n'ai jamais imaginé être une mère un jour … Et le voilà débarquant chez moi, avec son sourire et ses espoirs en moi comme jamais personne n'en avait mis avant. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir, en tant que 'Sauveuse', je me devais d'être à la hauteur pour lui. »

« Et il s'est avéré que tu l'étais. Tu nous as sauvé, tu nous as retrouvé. »

"Ouais … Mais je me rends compte que j'ai plus d'habilités en tant que Sauveuse qu'en tant que mère … »

« Il faut du temps … »

« Mais en attendant Henry en souffre, je le vois bien et je suis impuissante à ça. Alors si nous rapprocher de Regina est une solution, alors je prends le risque de me faire crever les yeux ou cramer les cheveux au détour d'un couloir. »

« … Emma … »

« Ecoute, c'est pas si terrible, et je pense qu'on y gagne tous : Regina, Henry et moi, chacun pour une raison différente, mais l'essentiel est là non ? Et ce n'est que temporaire. Je sui sûre qu'on en verra les résultats bientôt. »

« J'espère que tu ne te trompes pas … »

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire Snow … Henry m'échappe … J'ai tout essayé, et je dois bien avouer que je suis une mère pitoyable. »

« Et moi j'ai l'impression d'en être une à laisser ma seule et unique fille aller vivre avec cette … femme. »

« C'est pas si horrible tu sais : c'est une excellente cuisinière ! » dit-elle en rigolant

« S'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, je la tuerais tu sais. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas aussi idiote. Elle a Alice à présent, elle ne prendrait pas le risque de la perdre … »

« On ne sait jamais avec elle … »

« Ecoute, je suis venue prendre quelques affaires, pas te demander ta permission. »

« Parfois je regrette de ne pas t'avoir élevé …. Mon opinion aurait eu quelque importance au moins. »

« Mais elle en a ! Simplement, à 28 ans ta fille a envie d'autres choses. J'ai bien compris que tu voulais m'avoir auprès de toi, de passer du temps avec moi comme pour rattraper le temps perdu mais … Je ne suis plus ce bébé mis dans une armoire …. »

« Je sais, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir prendre soin de toi. »

« Je le sais, je l'ai vu … là-bas. Et Je t'en remercie mais … D'habitude c'est moi qui prends soin des gens, pas l'inverse. »

« Et moi pareil de mon coté … Il va falloir faire des concessions de chaque coté. »

« Alors commence par accepter le fait que je vive à présent avec Regina. »

Un moment de silence bizarre s'installa avant qu'elle ne reprenne « Euh je veux dire _CHEZ !_ chez Regina. »

« M'man, je suis prêt. » Henry venait de remballer la quasi-totalité de ses affaires dans un sac à dos et une petite valise.

« J'arrive. » Emma fit rapidement de même, laissant un bref instant Snow et son petit-fils seuls dans la cuisine « Alors, prêts à repartir chez Regina ? »

« Voui … »

« Dis Henry, comment tu t'entends avec Alice ? Je ne vous vois pas souvent ensemble à l'école … »

« Elle préfère restée seule … »

« Et depuis hier ? Je veux dire … »

« Elle a une chambre à elle, elle semble bien s'entendre avec Ma mè… Regina. »

Snow fronça les sourcils : Emma avait raison, Henry n'était pas bien. Pourtant, il aurait du : entouré de sa mère, de sa famille, les temps étaient plus calmes … Mais il semblait s'enfoncer dans une dépression et un mutisme qui les laissaient tous impuissants.

Elle avait peut-être raison, et cela était inimaginable. Que la solution puisse venir de Regina alors que c'était elle l'origine de tous leurs malheurs. Snow aurait voulu être, égoïstement, la solution mais elle s'apercevait qu'elle avait encore du chemin à faire.

Les choses ne reviendraient pas à la normal aussi facilement qu'elle l'aurait voulu : dans un monde idéal, elle serait la mère attentive et douce d'une Emma tout acquise à sa cause, sauf que ce n'était pas le cas, pas le cas du tout : elle venait de se retrouver sa fille, mais cette dernière était déjà indépendante.

Il était illusoire de croire que tout reviendrait comme elle l'entendait : vivre avec son mari et sa fille, ainsi qu'avec son petit-fils …

« Bon, je suis prête. Henry ? »

« Moi aussi … A plus tard Snow ! »

« Oui, a plus tard … Hey ! »

Ils se retournèrent tous les 2 d'un même élan « Oui ? »

« On pourrait manger ce soir ensemble ? »

« Pas sur que Regina soit d'accord … »

« Je n'incluais pas Regina dedans … « grinça-t-elle des dents avant de voir les gros yeux d'Emma qui donnait de subtils coups de tête vers Henry. Snow se pinça alors les lèvres, mais trop tard, ses mots avaient été plus vite que sa pensée. Mais pour autant, Henry ne sembla pas s'en soucier et attendait patiemment à l'entrée.

* * *

Et quand Emma et Henry revinrent ce fut pour entendre de grands éclats de rire venant de l'étage. « Pose ton sac. Tu as faim ? »

« Pas vraiment … »

« Moi j'ai faim, on … On se fait quelque chose ? Tu crois qu'elles ont mangé ? »

« … »

« Je reviens. »

Elle mont les marches et entra dans la chambre d'Alice. Cette dernière et Regina étaient assises à même le sol, chacune avec un ours en peluche dans les mains. « Oh euh désolée, j'aurais du … J'aurais du frapper. »

Regina perdit instantanément son sourire pour retrouver son air grave et sérieux, presque gênée d'avoir été prise en flag. Emme se sentit mal à l'aise d'avoir brisé un moment si joyeux elle se sentit bientôt de trop, sans compter que la petite fille lui lançait, à présent, un regard noir comme savait si bien le faire Regina.

« Vous avez mangé ? »

« Non pas encore. »

« Vous … Vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose ? »

« Grand Dieu non, laissez, je vais le faire. »

« Heu, je peux faire à manger. »

« Vous voulez dire : autre chose que ce qui sort de boites de conserves ou de sachets ? » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil interrogateur

Alice retint un rire avant de suivre Regina dans la cuisine, croisant au passage Henry dans les escaliers, montant à sa chambre « Henry, je vais faire des pâtes, tu en veux ? »

« Oui merci. »

Elle lui sourit, il lui sourit et l'échange s'arrêta là, sous les yeux d'Emma.

* * *

Le repas se passa dans un relatif calme et, à peine son assiette fini, Alice demanda à retourner à la décoration de sa chambre, ce qu'accepta Regina avant de pouvoir la rejoindre.

« On peut se joindre à vous ? »

Un « non » catégorique d'Alice émergea alors du haut des marches. Emma fut désagréablement surprise que Regina acquiesce en silence avant de la rejoindre et de les laisser elle et Henry, au salon.

Emma était en colère : elle était venue dans le but de rapprocher Henry et Regina, et cette dernière préférait passer son temps avec Alice, ce qui était compréhensible. Il faudrait qu'elles aient une discussion, et rapidement.

* * *

Ainsi le dimanche passa, Emma et Henry d'un coté, regardant des DVD, tandis que Regina et Alice, elles, finissaient la chambre de cette dernière, juste à temps pour que, le soir, Regina borde la petite fille dans son lit avec ses peluches autour.

« Tu aimes ta chambre ? »

« Beaucoup, merci. Je ne pensais jamais avoir une telle chambre pour moi seule … »

« Ca me fait plaisir. » Elle lui sourit alors et engagea un geste tendre en lui caressant la joue, avant de prendre en compte la possibilité qu'elle soit repoussée. Mais Alice n'en fit rien et sourit même avant de fermer lentement les yeux. Regina alluma une petite veilleuse en forme d'étoile près de la porte et la referma doucement.

Et quand elle passa devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'Henry, elle ne passa que la tête pour voir un Henry tout sourire en la voyant, mais qui le perdit bien vite quand elle ne lui lança qu'un rapide « Bonne nuit Henry » sans même prendre la peine d'entrer. Il fronça les sourcils mais, dans la pénombre, cela ne se remarqua guère, autant que la tristesse peinte sur son visage.

Alors Regina referma la porte et descendit les marches sans voir qu'Emma était juste derrière et avait assisté à toute la scène. Elle la rattrapa bien vite en bas des marches. « Regina ! »

Cette dernière se retourna avec toute la grâce et le flegme dont elle était capable « Oui ? »

« C'est quoi ce cirque ?! »

« Plait-il ? »

« Ne vous foutez pas de moi ! Ce truc avec Henry, il se passe quoi là au juste ? »

« Quel truc ? Et veuillez baisser d'un ton, ils essaient de dormir. »

Emma attrapa le bras de Regina et la conduisit, sans que cette dernière ne puisse faire grand-chose contre, dans la cuisine. « Pourquoi vous évitez Henry ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »

« Bien alors parlons de ce soir, y a à peine quelques secondes : vous embrassez Alice, vous la cajolez et Henry … Rien. A peine un « bonne nuit » sur le pas de la porte. »

« Je n'ai d'ordre et de leçon à recevoir de personne, et encore moins de vous. Ce que je peux faire avec Alice et/ou Henry ne vous regarde pas ! Rappelez-vous que vous êtes ici à _votre _demande et que _je_ vous accueillie gracieusement. »

« Et moi je vous parle d'Henry, votre fils ! Il a des problèmes, et vous, vous êtes incapable de le voir et de l'aider, pire vous enfoncez le clou. »

« Ah tiens donc ?! Henry est votre fils et soudainement ça devient le mien quand il a des soucis. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir, je vous dis qu'il a des problèmes et vous, ça vous passe au dessus ! Autant pisser dans un violon ! »

« Quelle classe Miss Swan, ça ne m'étonne pas de vous. »

« Oh Regina, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. Ca ne vous gênait pas d'envoyer votre fils voir un psy pour un problème qui n'existait alors pas, et maintenant qu'il a un réel souci, vous faites comme si vous ne voyiez rien, c'est désolant. »

« … Et que devrais-je faire alors ? Henry a choisi … Et je n'y peux rien. Il est allé vous chercher, il vous a trouvé, ça tient de famille semble-t-il. Et j'ai compris que le forcer à un autre choix était inutile. »

« Seulement, il n'a que 10 ans. Il ne voit que le bon coté des choses : les contes de fées de son enfance prennent vie pour lui, dans sa vie. Mais les choses sont plus compliquées. Vous lui faites du mal … »

« C'est la dernière chose que je souhaite ma chère. »

« Alors cessez d'être distante avec lui. Vous vouliez qu'il vous revienne, c'est maintenant ou jamais de lui prouver que vous l'aimez. Vous avait changé pour lui, vous nous avez prouvé que vous pouviez être meilleure … »

« … »

« Henry est sûr que vous avez changé, moi-même je le pense. Maintenant, vous devez apprendre à doser vos priorités : on ne vous demande pas de vous battre pour sa garde, mais au moins de le garder dans votre vie. Personne n'a oublié qui vous étiez, mais moi je n'ai pas oublié que vous étiez sa mère. Vous l'avez élevé 10 ans et même si aujourd'hui, il préfère être avec moi, je n'oublie pas que je n'ai pas contribué au petit garçon qu'il est devenu. »

« … Grand bien vous fasse. »

« Oh bordel Regina, vous pouvez arrêter d'être comme ça ! »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme …. Vous ! Vous êtes trop rigide, trop coincée. Et pourtant je sais que vous êtes capable de sourire, de vous amuser, je l'ai vu avec Alice. Je ne vous demande pas d'en faire autant avec Henry, mais je sais que vous feignez l'indifférence envers lui comme pour le punir de m'avoir choisi. C'est un comportement totalement infantile et qui le blesse encore plus. »

« Et que suggérez-vous ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas partager des moments avec lui ? Je veux dire, il est de retour ici depuis hier et vous avez du échanger avec lui qu'une dizaine de mots … »

« … »

« Alors, je propose que le week-end prochain on sorte tous ensemble, qu'on fasse un truc … »

« … Comme une famille ? C'est ce que vous sous-entendez ? » lâcha-t-elle presque ironiquement

« Pourquoi pas. En attendant, on peut agir de manière civilisée non ? »

« … »

Regina jeta son regard de coté. Emma le savait : elle avait raison sur toute la ligne et Regina le savait. Elle détestait avoir tort et que quelqu'un puisse la remettre sur le bon chemin.

« Bon … Je vais me coucher. A demain Regina. »

Elle ne lui fit qu'un signe de tête mais cela suffit à Emma qui partir se coucher, satisfaite de cet entretien, tandis que Regina resta un moment seule dans la cuisine, repensant à ce qu'Emma venait de lui dire : il était sur qu'elle négligeait bien trop Henry par rapport à Alice. Il était évident qu'elle voulait connaitre sa fille, et ses années volées, mais comment se rapprocher d'un fils qui ne lui avait accordé que de brefs instants d'attentions, préférant la présence d'Emma à la sienne ?!

C'est dans un tumulte de questions qu'elle alla se coucher.

**TBC**


	18. La Plage

**Hey hey me revoilouuuuuuuuuuuu ! **

**Bon, je sens que vous commencez à vous détendre à l'approche du SQ je me trompe ? XD**

**Je vous rassure, ce petit chapitre devrait vous plaire. Dans mon style, donc pas de trash graveleux, mais en finesse quelques pointes installant une relation comme je l'imagine entre ces 2 femmes ! **

**Pardon, encore une fois, pour faire trainer en longueur, mais je dois bien avouer que je me suis attachée à cette fic et aux lecteurs qui la parcourent ^^ J'espère vous satisfaire encore longtemps. **

**Et pour ceux qui ont peur qu'on ne fasse que tomber dans le romantico-gnangnan avec du SQ à la clé, croyez-moi, je vous réserve quelques moments intenses pour pimenter la chose ^^ **

**So ... ENJOY !**

* * *

Et la semaine passa doucement. Emma nota les quelques efforts de Regina pour engager un dialogue avec Henry : préparation de ses plats préférés, visionnage de ses films favoris et même quelques « bonne nuits » plus poussés et quelques tendres moments. Evidemment, il était difficile pour Regina de bien doser l'attention qu'elle devait donner à Henry et à Alice ne pas léser l'un pour satisfaire l'autre et, pour le coup, Emma n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place.

En effet, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'Alice ne soit très intimement liée à la jeune femme : pas vraiment d'interaction entre elles, la petite préférant largement la compagnie de Regina plutôt que la sienne.

Le week-end approchait à grand pas et Emma devait mettre au point, avec Regina, un moment dit familial pour renouer les liens entre eux. Elle avait déjà commencé à voir les bénéfices de cette cohabitation : Henry ne se battait plus à l'école, son attention était revenu et même si les notes n'étaient pas encore probantes, Snow avait pu remarquer une nette amélioration de son comportement en général : plus ouvert et souriant.

A l'inverse, Alice restait de coté, dans son monde, dans ses livres, préférant se plonger dans la découverte de ce que pouvait apporter notre monde. Elle discutait peu, voire pas du tout, avec les autres, mais à l'inverse, était une très bonne élève assidue et curieuse de tout.

Snow en avait parlé à Emma, restreignant ses interactions avec Regina autant qu'elle le pouvait. Emma allait voir Snow au moins 1 fois tous les 2 jours.

Ce soir là, un vendredi, Emma décida d'aller chercher son fils à la sortie de l'école, et se retrouva aux coté de Regina qui, elle, attendait patiemment Alice.

« Hey … Vous attendez _nos_ enfants. » dit-elle ironiquement, histoire d'alléger l'atmosphère. Mais devant la passivité de la belle brune, elle perdit son sourire.

« Je viens chercher Alice. »

« Et pas Henry ? »

« Il n'a jamais aimé que je vienne le prendre après l'école. Il a appris très tôt à prendre le bus lui-même. »

« Et vous venez la chercher tous les soirs ? Devant les yeux d'Henry ? Vous êtes sérieuse là ?! »

« Ecoutez miss Swan, j'admets que j'ai mes torts, mais je ne peux forcer le destin. Il a été assez grand pour faire l'école buissonnière et vous retrouver à Boston. Il est assez grand pour prendre le bus. Et s'il voulait vraiment que ça soit différent, il me le dirait. Ce n'est pas le cas, je ne vais pas le forcer. »

« Alors il faut qu'on vous dise les choses pour que vous les preniez en compte ?! »

« Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de débattre de ça. » dit-elle en sentant des paires d'yeux se tourner vers elles deux. Les cris des enfants, sortant des classes et ravis d'être en week-end, attira alors leur regard.

« Il faudrait qu'on parle de ce qu'on va faire ce week-end. Vous avez promis un moment familial. »

« J'y réfléchis. »

Elle reporta son regard sur les enfants et vit avec sourire Alice. Cette dernière était en retrait par rapport aux autres, mais dès qu'elle vit Regina, elle hâta le pas jusqu'à elle. « Alors ta journée ? »

« Bien. Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris les états des Etats-Unis. J'aimerais tant en visiter certains, on pourra ? »

« Oh et bien … Oui un jour. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire alors tandis qu'Henry fit son apparition et sauta dans les bras d'Emma « Hey gamin, alors les cours ? »

« On a eu un examen aujourd'hui … »

« Oh et alors ? »

Vu la tête qu'il faisait, cela n'augurait rien de bon, mais pourtant, il sortit de sous sa veste un papier et le brandit fièrement « J'ai eu un A ! »

« Sérieux ?! Mais ça se fête ça ! Hein Regina ? »

« Oui évidemment. » dit-elle en serrant Alice contre elle. Cette dernière resta muette et quand Emma proposa d'aller diner au Granny's, tous furent d'accord.

* * *

Regina n'était pas revenue au Granny's depuis plus d'une semaine, à vrai dire, depuis que Cora avait été tué, et chacun, en la voyant entrer, la regardèrent d'un œil noir et peu rassuré, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Mais bientôt, Emma arriva à sa hauteur et, épaule contre épaule, elle lui sourit en l'invitant de sa main dans le bas de son dos à la suivre jusqu'à une table vide.

Ils prirent place alors, Henry a coté d'Emma et Alice aux cotés de Regina, cette dernière faisant face à Henry et donc Emma face à Alice. Ruby arriva alors et d'un sourire crispé « Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

« On va prendre 4 menus classiques : burger et frites. Ca vous va ? » dit-elle en regardant les 3 autres convives. Henry se racla la gorge « Maman … Je n'ai pas le droit de manger ce genre de choses … »

« Et bien, peut-être que maman pourrait faire une exception pour une fois non ? » minauda-t-elle devant Regina. Cette dernière voulait faire des efforts pour son fils et pour la bonne entente de la famille, alors elle soupira et acquiesça.

« Parfait alors 4 menus classiques. Boissons ? »

« 4 cocas. »

« Non, désolée, je n'en bois pas. Un thé glacé pour ma part. » suggéra Regina tandis qu'Alice demanda simplement un jus d'orange.

« Alice, Henry … Votre mère et moi on … On s'est dit que ce week-end nous pourrions faire quelque chose de spécial. »

« Spécial ? » demanda Henry, surpris et curieux

« Oui spécial. Avez-vous des suggestions ? »

« Une journée jeux de sociétés ! » clama Henry avec ferveur tandis qu'Alice ne semblait absolument pas concernée par la discussion, préférant reporter son attention sur le coin de sa serviette.

« Et toi Alice ? »

« Je n'en sais rien … J'ai des devoirs à faire … »

« Oh bah, on pourra toujours les faire le dimanche après-midi. Voilà ce que je suggère : demain on fait une sortie, et on finit par des jeux de sociétés. On prolonge ça jusqu'à dimanche midi et ensuite l'après midi est consacré aux devoirs. Regina ? »

« C'est … Ca me parait acceptable. »

« Ok, maintenant reste à savoir quelle sortie nous pourrions faire ? Regina, des idées ? »

« Je … Je n'en ais aucune idée. » Véritablement aucune, c'est évidemment ce que pensait sincèrement Regina. Et malgré le fait qu'elle voyait bien les efforts fournis par la jolie blonde, elle aurait aimé avoir une idée lumineuse, juste pour montrer qu'elle y mettait, elle aussi, de la bonne volonté.

« Des idées Henry ? »

« Euh … »

« Bah vas-y. »

« Non j'en ais pas. »

Et les burgers arrivèrent, le repas se fit alors dans le plus grand des silences avant que, finalement, ils rentrent tous. Et c'est sur le chemin du retour qu'Emma eut une idée. Idée qu'elle partagea avec le reste de la famille une fois arrivés à la maison.

« Hey, et la journée à la plage, ça vous dit ?! »

« Sérieux ? » Henry semblait jubiler, tandis que Regina semblait ne pas en avoir autant envie « La plage miss Swan ? »

« Oui, ça serait sympa, on préparerait des sandwichs, on passerait une grosse partie de la journée là-bas, on jouerait … »

« Tout cela sous réserve qu'il fasse beau bien sur. »

« Partons sur une note optimiste pour une fois. Et si le temps n'est finalement pas au rendez-vous, bah on improvisera, ok ? »

Regina était soulagée qu'Emma ait trouvé une idée finalement, mais aussi vexée de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Et quand elle interrogea Alice du regard, elle comprit que cette dernière attendait son consentement. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et, instantanément, Alice sourit alors, fraichement contente de cette idée.

* * *

« Je vais préparer un sac de plage ! » Lança Henry alors qu'il était déjà en haut des marches tandis qu'Alice resta près de Regina. « Un problème ? »

« Je … Je n'ai pas de tenue d'eau… »

« Oh … » Regina se trouva dépourvue d'idée jusqu'à ce qu'Emma entre en scène « Bahh on s'arrangera : une culotte et un débardeur feront l'affaire, ok ? »

Alice opina alors et alla, à son tour, préparer ses affaires, laissant Emma et Regina seules au salon « Merci. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour cette idée … »

« Oh de rien. A vrai dire, c'est un peu égoïste aussi. De puis que j'ai mis les pieds dans cette ville, je rêve d'aller m'y baigner. »

Regina ne pu que sourire à l'attitude presque enfantine de la jeune femme. « Alors … On va vous voir en maillot demain ? » lâcha, amusée, Emma. Regina fronça alors les sourcils, décelant la pointe d'ironie « Désolée de vous décevoir, mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de me baigner. »

« Nan sérieux ? On va tous à la plage dans cette intention et vous, vous serez la seule sur le sable ? Je croyais que vous deviez faire des efforts. »

« Pour l'heure, je note que les efforts sont essentiellement fait de mon coté. J'aimerais souffler de temps à autre si vous me le permettez ! Maintenant, veuillez m'excusez mais je vais me coucher. »

Sans attendre de possible réponse de la part de la jolie blonde, elle monta les marches non sans faire un crochet par les chambres d'Henry et Alice. Emma ne discerna que le claquement de sa porte de chambre, avant de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emma sourit alors, amusée de titiller de la sorte Regina. Elle savait que la jeune femme prenait sur elle pour montrer son meilleur coté à son fils, elle se demandait juste jusqu'à quel point elle pouvait la pousser à bout avant qu'elle ne craque.

Il était indéniable que depuis une semaine, elle voyait un nouveau visage de Regina : plus ouverte, plus docile aussi, elle était moins réfractaire à certaines idées, comme la plage.

La journée de demain allait être intéressante, sur bien des points.

* * *

« Bon vous êtes prêts ?! »

Emma trépignait littéralement d'impatience. Il était déjà plus de 10h30 et personne n'était prêt ! Henry descendit enfin, son sac sur le dos, semblant bien rempli.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as mis là dedans ? »

« De quoi faire un château, comme celui de grand pa' et grand ma' ! »

« Intéressant … Bon et elles font quoi les filles ? »

« J'en sais rien … » soupira-t-il avant de voir Alice descendre à son tour, sac sur le dos.

« Quand même ! Elle fait quoi ta mère ? »

« Elle arrive. »

« Ok, allez vous installer dans la voiture. »

Et quand les enfants obtempérèrent, Emma s'arrêta quelques secondes, amusée de cette scène typiquement familiale mais qui sonnait étrangement bien. Elle sourit alors puis le perdit bien vite pour laisser un visage de stupeur où sa bouche forma un « o » parfait.

Regina descendait les marches, habillée d'un sort en jeans et d'une chemise blanche dont elle avait noué les pans en nœud devant.

Evidemment, Emma ne s'attendait pas à ce que, pour aller à la plage, elle arbore ses sempiternels blasers et autres tailleurs guindés. Elle n'en revenait de la voir ainsi. « Wow Regina … »

« Quoi ? C'est trop … ou pas assez … ? »

« Non, non c'est … parfait. Parfait … On … On y va ? »

« Miss Swan, vous rougissez ? » dit-elle coquinement alors qu'Emma, prise en faute, se tourna vivement pour refermer la porte derrière elles. Elles montèrent en voiture, Henry aussi surpris qu'Emma en voyant sa mère habillée de la sorte.

Heureusement pour Emma, le temps était avec eux : un grand soleil, une chaleur et une légère brise les accueillaient sur le sable blond. Peu de monde, ce qui était bien plus agréable pour Regina. Ils se mirent à l'écart et alors qu'Henry n'avait qu'une idée en tête : plonger la tête la première dans l'eau, Regina le freina dans son élan « Crème solaire. »

« Mais mamannnn ... »

« Suffit. Je ne veux pas que tu ais une insolation. »

« Regina à raison, allez ! »

Il se laissa alors tartiner par Regina avant de la supplier de le laisser aller dans l'eau, ce qu'elle accepta sous condition qu'il reste à portée de vue, tandis qu'Alice resta assise dans le sable, dessinant quelques formes abstraites. « Tu ne vas pas dans l'eau ? »

« Non, non. »

« Alice, tu as peur de l'eau ? »

« Non … »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard entendu alors et sa mère se pencha sur elle et lui demanda discrètement « Tu ne sais pas nager n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je … J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir la mer … Je ne sais … Je sais pas … »

« D'accord, d'accord. Si tu ne souhaites pas y aller … »

« … Mais non, elle va y aller ! » la coupa Emma « On va t'apprendre ! Hein Regina ? »

« Euh … oui, oui. »

« Allez, mets-toi en culotte et débardeur et on t'emmène à l'eau, y'a rien de compliqué, tu verras. »

Alice, peu rassurée, acquiesça quand même et se laissa badigeonner de crème avant d'attendre les jeunes femmes au bord de l'eau, pataugeant, à la demande d'Emma.

« Vous venez ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas de maillot. »

« Pas besoin, vous resterez au bord de l'eau. Alice voudrait certainement avoir votre regard rassurant sur elle, allez ! »

Regina ferma son visage, ennuyée qu'Emma ait le dernier mot. « Bon bah moi j'y vais ! »

« Vous ne vous mettez pas de crème ? »

« Pas besoin, y'a pas tant de soleil que ça. » dit-elle en enlevant son débardeur et son jean pour laisser apparaitre un maillot 2 pièces noir. Et avant de disparaitre au large, elle envoya un clin d'œil suggestif à Regina « Ca vous plait ce que vous voyez madame le maire ? »

Elle n'attendit aucune réponse de la part de la belle brune, elle courut en direction de la plage, rejoignant un Henry faisant des galipettes dans l'eau et une Alice attendant une main rassurante pour mettre un pied dans l'eau.

Elle fut surprise quand elle sentit la petite main d'Alice se glisser dans la sienne à mesure qu'elles faisaient quelques pas dans l'eau. « Ne t'inquiète pas, respire. Tu vois, c'est rien. »

« Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'eau de ma vie. » dit-elle en regardant l'horizon qui offrait une étendue d'eau si vaste qu'elle n'imaginait pas au bout un autre continent mais la fin du monde lui-même. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien. »

Elles allaient dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'Alice soit immergée jusqu'à la taille elle se cramponna à la main de la jolie blonde « On va d'abord flotter un peu, tu verras c'est simple, laissa toi juste aller … »

Alice suivit les indications d'Emma et au bout de 20minutes, elle entamait une brasse quasi parfaite. Très fière de ses premiers mouvements, elle exalta de joie en faisant de grands signes vers Regina qui lui répondit par un large sourire tout en applaudissant. Elle fut touchée de ce grand pas, notant le sensible rapprochement entre elles deux.

Au bout d'une heure de trempette, tous les 3 revinrent, fatigués, mais complètement affamés. Ils furent heureux de constater que Regina avait consciencieusement préparé quelques sandwichs. Tous s'assirent autour du repas frugal et se jetèrent littéralement sur les dits sandwichs, Regina amusée qu'Emma ne donne pas vraiment l'exemple.

« Chest chuper bon merchi ! »

« La bouche pleine miss Swan, vraiment ? »

« Décholée. » dit-elle en avalant sa bouchée goulument. Elle remercia Regina d'un sourire, que lui rendit la jolie brune. Les enfants décidèrent d'improviser un concours de château de sable en compagnie d'Emma et de Regina, juges improvisées.

D'un coté, Henry essaya de reproduire le château de Snow White avec les indications d'Emma, qui avait eu la chance, selon Henry, de l'avoir eu. Et de l'autre, Alice qui reproduisait celui de la reine Regina et du roi Leopold : une haute tour d'acier, difficilement reproductible toutefois.

Et bien évidemment, les enfants furent déclarés vainqueurs ex aequo à l'unanimité. Puis se fut le retour dans l'eau et cette fois-ci, Regina consentit à les suivre, trempant ses pieds avant qu'Emma et les enfants n'engagent une bataille d'eau. Evidemment, sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien, Regina fut prise dans la bataille, bien aidée par Emma qui s'acharna littéralement sur elle. « Allez Regina, vous êtes trempée maintenant, vous pouvez venir vous baigner ! »

« Miss Swan, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je n'ai pas pris de change ! »

Emma d'un pas décidé la rejoignit et lui murmura « vous pourrez vous dorer au soleil plus tard … » Sa main se balada dans son dos et quand Henry, bataillant avec Alice, la poussa sans faire exprès, elle se colla à Regina, sa main glissant jusqu'à ses fesses. Cette soudaine proximité rendit mal à l'aise Regina, plus encore quand elle se rendit compte que la main de la demoiselle était sur son fessier.

Elle recula vivement alors et, les joues empourprées, elle sortit précipitamment de l'eau, sous le regard impuissant d'Emma, qui pensait y avoir été un peu fort.

La fin de journée vint bien trop vite aux gouts d'Henry et d'Alice, mais pourtant la fraicheur les rappela sur la plage. Regina n'avait, depuis l'incident de la main baladeuse, pas bougée de sa serviette, se séchant comme elle pu. Lisant un livre, elle jetait de temps en temps quelques regards curieux vers le trio, ce dernier célébrant la victoire d'Emma contre les 2 petits.

« On devrait rentrer, il commence à faire frais. »

« Je suis d'accord. Allez, les enfants, on remballe. »

Les enfants obtempèrent, ayant passé une excellente journée. Ils étaient passablement endormis dans le court trajet les ramenant chez Regina. Emma du les secouer un peu pour les ramener parmi elles. Ils ne se firent pas prier et montèrent dans leur chambre respective, en n'oubliant pas de remercier les 2 jeunes femmes.

Et alors qu'Emma venait de border Henry, elle descendit pour retrouver Regina, débarrassant le panier pique-nique. « Hey … Fatiguée ? »

« Ca va … »

« C'était une bonne journée hein ? »

« Assez oui. » mais devant le regard insistant d'Emma, Regina acquiesça « Oui, c'était une bonne journée. »

« Demain, on la joue cool avec des jeux de sociétés alors ? »

« J'approuve. Les enfants doivent se reposer un peu avant de reprendre l'école lundi. »

« Regina je … Je voulais m'excuser pour … Tout à l'heure. »

« Tout à l'heure ? »

« Vous savez … ma main … C'était pas voulu hein ! »

« Encore heureux. »

« Henry m'a poussé … »

« Miss Swan, c'est passé. Je vais m'en remettre. Vous devriez aller vous coucher. »

« De l'aide ? »

« Non, j'ai bientôt fini. »

« Bonne nuit Regina. »

« Bonne nuit miss Swan. »

Et au bout de 10minutes de rangement, Regina, à son tour, monta à l'étage. Et alors qu'elle allait gagner sa chambre, elle entendit quelques gémissements. Elle fronça les sourcils et suivit les gémissements qui étaient presque des cris. Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre d'Emma et hésita avant de coller son oreille contre la porte. Et quand elle entendit un cri supplémentaire, elle sursauta avant d'ouvrir la porte pour voir un spectacle qui la fit rougir instantanément :

Emma, de dos, en soutien gorge et Jeans, se débattant avec son débardeur. Regina comprit de suite pourquoi de tels cris : le dos de la jeune femme était rouge vif, surement brulé au premier degré.

Emma se tourna alors et resta presque inerte devant Regina. « Je … Je vous avais dis de mettre de la crème. »

« Je sais … Je sais… Ouch ! »

« Laissez-moi voir. »

« Non, non ça va aller … »

« Non sens, votre dos est rouge écrevisse. Vous avez mis quelque chose dessus ? »

« Non pas encore. »

« Je vais vous chercher un ongan … »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Regina revint avec un tube dans les mains. « Tenez. »

« Euh … Vous pouvez m'aider ? Je vais avoir du mal… »

Emma s'assit au bord du lit, suivit de Regina qui hésita un instant mais quand elle vit l'état de la peau de la jolie blonde, elle appliqua doucement la crème, faisant sursauter Emma. « Ah c'est froid ! »

« Dé… Désolée … »

« Non, ca fait du bien, j'ai l'impression d'avoir le dos en feu. »

« C'est en effet, à peu de chose près, le cas. La prochaine fois vous m'écouterez. »

« Parce qu'il y aura d'autres journées à la plage ?! » lança coquinement Emma

« … »

Regina vagabonda ses mains sur les épaules, puis les omoplates dans un silence religieux, parfois entrecoupé par quelques soupirs d'extase de la jolie blonde, ce qui rendit un peu mal à l'aise Regina, sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

Et quand ses mains butèrent contre les bretelles du soutien gorge, elle se racla la gorge. « Vous … Vous voulez que je l'enlève ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Pour la crème bien sur ! »

« Bien sur… Evidemment … »

Emma se contorsionna alors et dégrafa son soutien gorge, sous les yeux stupéfaits de la belle brune qui eut peine à regarder autre chose que le buste quasi parfait d'Emma. Elle posa doucement ses mains sur elle et entama un doux massage que ne pu qu'apprécier la jolie blonde qui mis ses bras croisés devant elle, afin de cacher sa poitrine.

Cette soudaine promiscuité ébranla Regina, peu coutumière du fait, et lui fit perdre, si ce n'était ses moyens, au moins la parole. Les 10 minutes qui suivirent se furent dans le silence.

Emma, soulagée, se détendit alors et ferma même brièvement les yeux. Quand elle ne sentit plus les mains de Regina sur elle, elle se retourna pour voir cette dernière prête à quitter la chambre. « Merci … »

« De … De rien. Bonne nuit miss Swan. »

« Regina ? »

« Oui ? »

« Vous venez de ma passer de la crème sur une partie de mon corps nu, on pourrait peut-être passé au « Emma » maintenant non ? »

« Je … Je vais y penser. » dit-elle dans un timide sourire avant de quitter la chambre.

Décidément, pensa Emma, cette journée avait été plus que prometteuse.

* * *

Le lendemain offrit aussi son lot de surprises, bonnes et mauvaises.

Tout avait commencé d'abord par un copieux petit déjeuner préparé avec soin par Regina. Emma était descendue en dernier et avait assisté à une des scènes les plus attendrissantes : Regina entourée d'Henry et Alice, partageant un pancake. Elle aurait bien voulu ne pas perturber ce tendre moment, mais son ventre criait famine car trop fatiguée la veille, elle n'avait rien avalé.

Puis, comme promis, ils entamèrent la journée de jeux dans le salon, à même le sol. Chacun choisit un jeu, plus ou moins long, plus ou moins compliqué : Alice avait choisi le Pictionnary, Henry un monopoly, Emma un Destin et Regina avait pris un Cranium.

« Dites, et on gagne quoi ? » lança avec un air de défi Emma

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah, c'est plus motivant d'avoir un but. »

« Miss Swan, seriez-vous de ces gens qui veulent à tout prix avec une carotte au bout du nez pour avancer ? » lâcha insidieusement Regina

« Nannnn bien sur que non. Je dis juste que, ça pimenterait le jeu. »

« Donc, si Henry gagne ? » dit-elle en regardant le petit garçon « que voudrais-tu ? »

« Hm … Une leçon particulière d'équitation avec toi ! »

« D'accord. Alice ? »

« J'en sais rien … »

« Y'a rien qui te ferait plaisir ? »

« Non. Je voudrais juste … Non, j'en sais rien. »

« Bon, tu as le temps de réfléchir. Regina ? »

« Je n'en sais rien … Et vous ? »

« Un diner. »

« Un diner ? »

« Vous et moi. Seules. »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous m'avez comprise : On a rarement eu l'occasion de passer un peu de temps ensemble, pour mieux se connaitre. »

« Et les enfants ?"

" Snow sera ravi d'accueillir son petit-fils et Alice. »

A l'entente de ce prénom, Regina grimaça avant de soupirer « Vous avez raison en fin de compte. »

« Quoi ? »

« Maintenant, j'ai une raison de vouloir gagner. »

**TBC**


	19. Le Diner

**Hello hello cher(e)s lecteurs/Lectrices ! **

**J'espère que vous allez bien, que ceux qui sont en vacances les passent bien !**

**Et pour les autres ... Bah j'espère que votre WE se passe bien ! **

**Je suis ravie que ce moment à la plage vous ait plu, je dois bien avouer que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Sachez que pleins de petits moments comme celui-là viendront grapiller la suite de la fic ! **

**En attendant ... LA SUITE ! ENJOY !**

* * *

Mais comment en était-elle arrivée là ?!

Assise juste à coté d'une Emma plus curieuse que jamais, dont le grand sourire embellissait la scène autant qu'il énervait la jeune femme. Une main posée sur la sienne, elle envahissait grandement son espace personnel, mais ça la jolie blonde n'en n'avait que faire … Fébrilement, Regina tentait de se dérober de ce regard émeraude qui la transperçait de part en part. Elle était gênée par le tour que prenait ce diner qui devait juste être un diner amical …

Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette position ?

Ah oui … elle se souvenait maintenant …

**La veille** :

Les jeux avaient été choisis, les paris lancés. Chacun jouait pour lui et chacun avait ses raisons propres de gagner. L'après midi commença donc avec le Pictionnary qui révéla le grand talent pour le dessin de la petite Alice.

« Un cheval ! » hurla Emma en découvrant la silhouette parfaite de la tête de l'équidé.

« Mais je ne l'ai pas fini ! » chouina presque énervée qu'on l'arrête à chaque fois dans son élan. Amusée Regina l'encourageait tout de même à continuer le jeu. Et malgré quelques lacunes de la jeune fille, on s'était accordé sur le fait qu'elle était vraiment douée. Malgré tout c'est, grâce à sa vivacité, Emma qui remporta la partie, au grand damne de Regina.

Le monopoly fut une promenade de santé pour Regina qui remporta haut la main la partie, laissant ses adversaires fauchés. Puis elle gagna une nouvelle fois au Destin.

« Sérieux Regina, comment vous avez fait pour gagner alors que vous avez eu 3 enfants et un mari qui dépensait vos économies ? »

« J'ai mis de coté sur un compte aux iles Caïman et j'ai tué mon mari à coup de tarte aux pommes… » Le silence régna dans la pièce, tous la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, avant qu'elle ne soupire et ne lâche un « Je plaisante. »

Emma lâcha un petit rire crispé avant d'engager le dernier jeu. Elle devait se rattraper où son diner lui filerait entre les mains. Le dernier jeu pouvait être en sa faveur : Cranium : jeu de mimes, de dessin, de réflexion, elle avait toutes ses chances.

Bien évidemment, si elle n'avait pas tenu à ce diner, elle aurait pu laisser une chance aux enfants, mais elle avait décidé de gagner, et quand elle avait une idée en tête, il était difficile de lui faire changer d'avis. Alors c'est avec toute la pugnacité et toute la motivation dont elle pouvait faire preuve qu'elle entama la partie, pour finalement la gagner.

« Wow maman, t'es forte ! »

« Je sais, je sais. » dit-elle en toute modestie, voyant bien que Regina rongeait son frein.

« Vous êtes à égalité. Il faut vous départager. »

« Pile ou face ? Courte paille … C'est vous qui choisissez. » dit-elle en regardant Regina dans les yeux. « Très bien. Pile ou face. Même si je trouve ce procédé barbare et un peu facile au vu du challenge précédent. »

« Pas le choix. Ou alors on vote à main levé. »

« C'est idiot, nous voterions chacune pour nous et nos enfants respectifs pour chacune de nous. Pourquoi ne pas nous départager avec un autre jeu ? Après tout, c'est la journée des jeux … »

« Ok, mais ni vous ni moi ne choisissons le jeu. Vous pourriez choisir un jeu qui vous avantage et moi, avouons-le, je ferais pareil. C'est donc les enfants qui choisiront. »

Alice et Henry se mirent alors à l'écart et après quelques minutes de conciliabule, ils se mirent d'accord « On a choisi ! On veut le UNO ! »

« Quoi ? Un jeu de cartes ? »

« C'est équitable. » lança fièrement Regina, pensant alors que la partie était gagnée d'avance. Mais c'était bien mal connaitre la jolie blonde.

Chacune à un bout de la table, les enfants en témoins sur le coté, regardant ce duel d'un regard curieux. Et quand elles abattirent leurs premières cartes, personne ne s'attendait à ce que partie soit aussi férocement joué et défendu.

Ce n'est qu'au bout de 10 parties qu'elles se départagèrent enfin : triomphalement, c'est Emma qui posa sa carte et qui scella alors la soirée à venir.

« J'ai gagné ! »

« Non… »

« Si ! Hé hé ! »

« Vous avez triché ! »

« Et comment j'aurais fais hein ? »

« … »

« Allez, admettez-le, j'ai gagné ! »

« … »

« Ah ah, vous me devez un diner ! »

« Très bien, très bien ! »

Emma sourit alors fièrement tandis que Regina bougonna dans son coin, ruminant sa défaite. Emma lui concéda le jour du diner, et Regina lui affirma que le plus tôt serait le mieux, à savoir le lendemain soir pour, disait-elle, s'e débarrasser au plus vite.

Emma accepta avec plaisir.

* * *

Le week-end s'acheva sur cette note légère. Et la semaine recommença. Deuxième semaine durant laquelle Emma et Henry entamaient leur cohabitation.

Autant le dialogue avec Regina s'était amélioré, autant celui avec Snow, sa mère, s'était dégradé. Et à chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient, les tensions régnaient. Cette fois encore ne faisait pas exception.

« Tu veux que je garde Henry et Alice ? »

« Ouais … J'ai un diner. »

« Et Regina ne peut pas le faire ?! »

« Bah justement, c'est avec elle que je dine. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu … Dines avec Regina ? »

« Te fais pas d'idée. C'est juste un repas ! »

« Alors pourquoi je dois garder les enfants si c'est _juste un repas_ ? »

« Parce que j'ai à discuter avec elle. »

« Et ça nécessite un diner pour ça ? »

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu insinues et ça me gonfle de penser à ce que tu penses. Ce qui t'énerves surtout c'est l'idée que je puisse bien m'entendre avec elle. »

« J'avoue que je pensais que votre cohabitation tournerait vite au vinaigre et que tu te rendrais compte qu'elle est invivable, et que tu serais de retour ici. »

« Dommage hein ? »

« … »

« S'il te plait. Je te rappelle que je fais ça pour Henry. Et tu ne nieras pas que depuis qu'on vit chez elle, il se sent mieux. »

« … »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, oui bon … Oui, j'admets que son comportement est nettement meilleur. Mais pourquoi diner avec elle ? »

« Mais de quoi tu as peur bon sang ? Je te promets que je ne mangerais pas tout ce qui sera relatif aux pommes. »

« … Emma … »

« Mais quoi ? Tu crois qu'elle va me draguer ? Qu'on va se sauter dessus ? Pitié, on parle de Regina là ! »

« Justement, n'oublies pas qui elle est. »

« J'aurais adoré continuer cette conversation, mais je suis pressée. Alors tu les prends ou pas ? »

« Et si je dis non ? »

« Ouais, super … Bonne journée ! »

Elle claqua la porte avant même que Snow ne puisse prononcer un mot supplémentaire.

Emma était furieuse et ne tarda pas à jurer haut et fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au Granny's.

« Eh bah ma belle … Tu as l'air remonté comme un coucou, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, rien … Une crise mère-fille. »

« Hein ? »

« Laisse tomber … Un chocolat cannelle s'il te plait. »

« Alors, j'ai bien entendu : tu vis depuis une semaine chez Regina ? »

« Ouaip … »

« Eh bah … Sacrée cohabitation. Pas encore de murs fendus ou de vaisselles brisées ? »

« Non pas encore … Dis … Tu fais quoi ce soir ? »

« Ce soir ? Pas grand-chose, pourquoi ? »

« Tu pourrais me garder Henry et Alice pour la soirée ? »

« Oh oh … Rencard ? »

« Non, simple diner … Avec Regina. »

« Sérieux ? »

« Oh, s'il te plait, épargne moi le couplet du « _Mais comment tu peux ? C'est LA méchante reine_ » ect ect … J'ai donné aujourd'hui. »

« Non, j'allais pas dire ça. J'allais dire … Chanceuse. »

« Chanceuse ? Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Bon ok, Regina a été une garce de première … Bon disons une sacré saloperie durant des années … Mais, s'il y a bien une personne qui peut comprendre la complexité d'une dualité de comportement et du changement de celui-ci, c'est bien moi. »

« … »

« Elle a changé, Henry a raison. Les gens préfèrent haïr qu'aimer, parce que ça comporte moi de risque si l'on est déçu. Le peuple croyait en Regina. Son mariage … Si tu l'avais vu : il était grandiose, royalement grandiose. Elle semblait heureuse aux coté du roi et de Snow. Mais ensuite, quand il est mort et que le peuple a commencé à la suspecter, puis après la disparition de Snow, que le peuple adorait … Tous ont préféré se ranger du coté de la facilité en la haïssant … »

« Mais pas toi ? »

« Tu sais, ce que je suis m'a appris la tolérance. Et Regina ne m'a jamais rien fait. Ici ou ailleurs. Et puis, je l'ai toujours su ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Que c'était les filles son truc ! »

Emma faillit s'étouffer avec une gorgée de chocolat. « Euh quoi ? »

« Bah ouais. Avec ses tailleurs et son brushing impeccable, c'était obligée qu'elle devienne une icône gay ! » pouffa-t-elle de rire

« T'es une grande malade ! »

« Parlons de toi : un vrai garçon manqué. LE chevalier en armure, le sauveur … Bon, je sais pas si tu étais destinée à finir avec la méchante reine, c'est un conte de fée assez bizarre, mais pourquoi pas finalement. »

« Nan, nan, tu te plantes. Je dine avec elle pour mieux … Enfin, pour qu'on s'entende mieux. »

« Oh mais tu fais ce que tu veux hein … Moi je pense que le plus radical c'est encore l'oreiller plus que le dialogue, mais le diner c'est pas mal pour commencer. »

« Je sais pas ce que je préfère comme discussion : Snow qui me hait, ou toi qui me pousse dans les bras de Regina … »

« Pour Snow, c'est compréhensible. Regina est la principale raison pour laquelle elle ne t'a pas élevé. Et aujourd'hui encore, tu t'éloignes d'elle pour aller vivre avec Regina, l'ironie du sort … »

« Je comprends son point de vue, mais elle, elle n'essaie même pas de comprendre le mien. »

« Ecoute, prends les choses comme elles viennent ok ? Je te garde les gamins ce soir. »

« Merci. Et pas de bêtises hein ? Finalement … Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée … »

« Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Et vous, pas trop de cochonneries hein ! »

« T'es nulle ! » dit-elle en avalant d'un trait son chocolat avant de partir d'un grandiloquent claquement de porte, faisant sourire Ruby.

Emma avait téléphoné à Regina en lui disant qu'elle accompagnait les enfants chez Ruby à la sortie de l'école. Et bien que la jolie brune ait émis quelques doutes sur les capacités de l'extravagante serveuse à garder un œil sur ses enfants, elle accepta ce fait, et ne pu donc plus reculer lorsqu'elle prépara alors le repas.

Emma n'avait, dans son pari, pas spécifié quel type de repas elle souhaitait, laissant à Regina une marge de manœuvre assez large. Elle décida de lui offrir un repas copieux tout en restant assez simple : elle savait que la jeune femme se régalait de ses lasagnes aux légumes, ainsi que de son tiramisu aux fruits rouge. Elle se hâta alors et eut même le temps de dresser la table quand revint Emma de chez Ruby.

« Hm … Ca sent bon ! Regina ? »

« Dans la cuisine. »

Emma suivit le son de sa voix, tel un marin avec le chant des sirènes. Regina faisait la vaisselle, tablier autour de la taille et cheveux attachés en un chignon sauvageon. Emma resta quelques secondes au pas de la porte, bras croisés : elle la fixa alors, détaillant quelques courbes sous le tablier, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

« Miss Swan ? »

« Euh … Hein ? Oui ? »

« Les enfants n'ont pas posé de questions ? »

« Non, non. Ils étaient plutôt contents de retrouver Ruby, ils l'aiment bien. »

« Il est évident qu'une femme qui a le comportement d'une ado et qui, en plus, leur fait des bananas split à la demande, ne peut être qu'attrayante pour eux … »

« Hey ! Vous aviez qu'à dire que vous ne vouliez pas d'elle comme baby-sitter. »

« Je n'ai, d'ailleurs, pas encore compris pourquoi les enfants ont du partir. »

« Parce que je voulais qu'on soit seules. »

Sur ce, Regina se retourna, haussant un sourcil, amusée, puis enleva son tablier. « Je vais prendre une douche. »

« Ouais, moi aussi … »

* * *

Emma maudissait Ruby à cet instant. Après leur petite discussion, elle ne cessait de penser à Regina et à ce diner qui pouvait passer pour autre chose, de moins chaste. Puis ce sont les allusions de Snow qui lui revinrent en mémoire.

Et quand l'heure du repas arriva, chacune s'installa à un bout de la table et Regina servit, sans plus attendre, son plat de lasagnes.

« Merci, ça a l'air délicieux. »

« Vous en doutiez ? »

« Absolument pas. Je connais vos talents culinaires. Il faudrait m'en faire profiter un jour. »

« Volontiers. De toute manière, je n'ai que ça à faire de mes journées … »

Une légère tension s'installa mais Emma était bien décidée à ne pas plomber l'ambiance, elle brisa ce silence « Alors … Je suppose que vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que je gagne hein ?! »

« Je me demande surtout pourquoi vous avez misé un diner que, de toute façon, nous aurions eu ce soir. »

« Oui mais sans les enfants. »

« Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous diner avec moi sans les enfants ? » s'étonna Regina

« Voyons Regina … Vous n'avez pas une petite idée hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire sans les enfants dans les parages ? »

Regina écarquilla les yeux de stupeur devant cette déclaration, avant de laisser ses couverts retomber avec fracas dans son assiette. Et après quelques secondes de silence, Emma pouffa de rire « Hey, je déconne Regina, ok ? Respirez … »

« Oh … Votre humour m'échappera toujours miss Swan. »

« Oh allez, c'était drôle non ?! »

« Si vous le dites. »

« Sérieusement … Je me suis dis que nous pourrions parler. »

« De quoi ? »

« De la situation. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Bah euh … Comment vont vos rapports avec Henry ? Ca va mieux ? »

« Je dois … Je dois bien avouer que, oui, c'est nettement mieux oui. Je pense que ses résultats sont aussi plus satisfaisants. »

« Ouais, je me doute bien que le dialogue avec Snow est encore difficile, mais oui, son comportement s'est nettement amélioré. »

« Alors je suis contente. »

« Et … Avec Alice ? »

« J'apprends à la connaitre jour après jour. Et parfois je comprends pourquoi et comment vous avez pu vous attacher aussi vite à Henry, sans même le connaitre vraiment. »

« Oui … Alice est une petite fille vraiment étonnante. Nos rapports ne sont pas encore des plus chaleureux, elle est parfois assez sauvage, voire agressive. C'est marrant mais, en la voyant, vous ne pouvez renier votre lien génétique. »

« Commençant ça ? »

« Oh rien de négatif, au contraire. Même si vos yeux ne sont pas de la même couleur, vous avez ce même regard déterminé. Vous ne pouvez la renier c'est sur. »

« Je prends donc cela comme un compliment. »

« Vous pouvez. » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Et vous … Henry ressemble-t-il à son père ? »

La question fut abrupte mais totalement légitime et Emma, malgré quelques réticentes à parler de son passé, concéda quelques informations tout de même sur la paternité d'Henry. « Oui, il lui ressemble … Et plus encore dans son caractère. »

« … »

« Il a mes yeux mais, là aussi, c'est lui que je vois au travers des siens. »

« Que s'est-il passé … Entre vous ? »

« On devait se retrouver lui et moi pour partir à Tallahassee, mais au lieu de le retrouver, c'est un flic qui est venu me cueillir. A mon poignet, j'avais une montre qu'il m'avait offerte, montre volée bien sur … J'ai écopé de 11 mois pour vol et recèle. Puis j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui, sauf quand il m'a laissé les clés de la voiture. »

« Oh je vois, ce vieux tacot est donc le seul bien qu'il vous ait laissé ? Hormis Henry, bien sur. »

« Je ne l'ai jamais revu. J'ai eu un mince espoir à ma sortie, pensant qu'il viendrait me chercher. Puis je suis partie à Tallahassee comme c'était prévu, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé. J'ai décidé alors de tirer un trait définitif sur lui. »

« Je vois … Mais, vous tenez encore à lui. »

« Non. »

« Vous mentez très mal miss Swan. »

« Non vraiment. »

« Pourquoi garder alors cette voiture ? C'est une épave et avec le salaire que je vous pai… Payais, vous pouviez vous en offrir une neuve. Cela prouve bien qu'elle revêt un coté symbolique pour vous. »

« Si vous entendez par là que j'espère encore qu'il me revienne, vous faites fausse route. Je ne peux renier les mois passés ensemble, ils ont donné naissance à Henry d'ailleurs. Mais c'est mon passé. Je n'ai pas envie de l'oublier ou de le renier, au contraire. C'est grâce à lui que je me dis que je ne referais plus jamais les mêmes erreurs. »

« Qui sont ? »

« Croire le premier venu, compter sur les autres. »

« Mais vous avez changé. Vous avez appris à vous reposer sur les autres, notamment votre mère. »

« C'est parce que j'ai toujours été seule et maintenant, je me retrouve avec une famille : des parents, un fils … Je n'ai pas l'habitude ni de compter pour quelqu'un, ni même de compter sur quelqu'un. Je dois apprendre, tout comme vous. »

« Comme moi ? »

« Vous aussi vous avez changé. Vous aussi vous avez appris à faire confiance, notamment à Henry. Si ça n'avait pas été le cas, je ne serais pas là. Vous avez appris à vous ouvrir aussi. Samedi à la plage, c'était magique vous savez ; Ca a fait plaisir aux enfants, à moi, et certainement à vous, même si vous ne l'admettez pas encore. »

« Je … J'essais juste de faire des efforts … J'ai dis que j'allais me racheter, même si c'est une goutte d'eau dans cet océan d'emmerdes que j'ai crée. »

"_Emmerdes_, Majesté ? Vraiment ?" dit-elle en souriant

"..."

« Il n'est jamais trop tard … »

« … »

Elles échangèrent un sourire puis Regina débarrassa pour amener le dessert, sous la contemplation d'Emma. « Ah génial ! Vous êtes une parfaite maitresse de maison ! »

« C'est un compliment ? »

« Evidemment ! Et je suis sûre que si vous n'aviez pas été originellement cette méchante reine que tous connaissent, vous auriez une ribambelle de prétendants à votre porte. Vous auriez l'embarras du choix ! »

« Je n'ai que faire de _prétendants_ … Je n'ai pas la prétention d'en chercher non plus. »

« Comment était ce Daniel ? »

Ce fut au tour de Regina de tomber des nus en entendant la question et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire d'aller se faire voir, elle se ravisa, sachant pertinemment que sa curiosité n'était qu'un juste retour des choses face à la sienne, quelques minutes plus tôt « Comment … »

« David m'en a parlé. Il m'a raconté tout ce qui s'était passé durant notre absence, y compris l'épisode Daniel dans l'écurie s'en prenant à Henry. »

« Oh … J'avais 19 ans et Daniel était garçon d'écurie. Nous vivions une relation platonique et secrète. Ma mère l'a découverte à cause de Snow. »

« Snow ? »

« Elle nous avait surpris dans l'étable alors qu'il avait été dis que je devais épouser son père. Je lui ais fais promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Daniel et moi avions planifié de nous enfuir pour que j'échappe à ce mariage que je ne voulais pas. »

« Comment est-ce que vous en êtes arrivée à devenir sa fiancée ? »

« J'ai sauvé Snow de la cavalcade de son cheval. Le roi cherchait une seconde épouse pour sa fille. Il s'est avéré que je suis … tombée au bon endroit au bon moment, du moins c'est ce que ma mère pensait … Et le roi me demanda de devenir sa femme c'est ma mère qui a accepté à ma place. »

« Ouch … »

« Oui. D'autant plus qu'il avait largement l'âge de mon père. »

« Et donc … Vous deviez vous enfuir ? »

« Oui, sauf que Snow a parlé et l'a dis à ma mère qui s'est empressée de nous barrer la route. Elle a tué Daniel en lui arrachant le cœur. »

« Un procédé qu'elle affectionne si j'ai bien compris … »

« Semble-t-il … C'est à ce moment que je lui ais voué une haine sans borne, y compris envers Snow quand j'ai compris qu'elle n'avait su tenir sa langue. »

« Alors vous avez épousé son père … »

« Oui. Avec tout mon désespoir, mais je n'avais pas le choix … Les femmes n'avaient pas le choix. »

« Sérieux … Cet homme, de l'âge de votre père, a été votre … Première fois ? »

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'étaler sur ma vie intime miss Swan ! »

« Ouais, mais on a compris que c'était le cas hein … »

« … »

Sans avertir, Emma se leva et s'assit juste à coté de Regina « Il est revenu … Daniel … »

« Whale … Whale l'a fait revenir, je ne sais comment, sauf qu'il n'était plus le même. Ce n'était plus le même Daniel. Plus celui que j'avais aimé, et avec qui j'aurais tout abandonné pour le suivre … Ce n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. J'ai du en finir pour qu'il ne blesse personne … C'était injuste qu'il finisse ainsi … »

Emma perçut des trémolos dans la voix de la jeune femme et posa instinctivement sa main sur la sienne, la serrant. « Personne ne mérite un tel sort. »

« Personne … » murmura Regina comme un écho

« On peut pas dire qu'on ait eu beaucoup de chance dans nos vies amoureuses respectives hein … »

« Mais il faut croire que ce sont ces relations qui nous ont apporté nos plus beaux cadeaux : nos enfants. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant qu'Emma ne perçoive une étrange atmosphère flottant autour d'eux. Elles étaient bien trop proches pour 2 simples femmes dont l'amitié débutait fraichement. Emma serra un peu plus sa main sur celle de Regina, cette dernière avait encore les yeux luisant de larmes aux souvenirs récemment évoqués. Emma leva son autre main qui alla caresser la joue de la jolie brune, et à son contact, comme un électrochoc, Regina sursauta et recula vivement.

Emma fit alors de même et se racla la gorge « Je … euh … Excellent ce tiramisu. »

« Merci … »

« Je vais aller chercher les enfants … Il se fait tard. »

« Oui, bonne idée. »

Et alors qu'elle se leva de table, attrapa sa veste et s'apprêta à sortir de la maison, elle se tourna vers Regina, qui était déjà en train de débarrasser « Regina ? »

« Oui ? »

« Nous … Nous devrions refaire plus souvent ce genre de diner. »

Elles échangèrent un timide sourire avant qu'Emma ne disparaisse. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le moteur vrombir et s'éloigner que Regina s'accorda un moment de flottement durant lequel elle resta assise sur sa chaise, essayant de se remémorer chaque instant. Et quand elle toucha sa main qui avait serré celle d'Emma, son cœur rata un battement.

Quand Emma revint, tout était nettoyé et rangé. Regina n'attendait plus que le retour des enfants pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit, ce qui ne tarda pas, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard.

Et c'est dans le couloir que les 2 jeunes femmes, chacune prête à entrer dans leur chambre respective, s'échangèrent un dernier regard et un dernier « Bonne nuit », clôturant cette journée riche en émotions.

**TBC**


	20. Oubli

**Hello hello ! **

**Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, nous ne sommes que marid, et je poste \o/ **

**Et oui, il va neiger hein ... Ah bah c'est déjà fait -'**

**Bref, petit chapitre à part, pour sortir un peu du couple Emma et Regina sur lequel je suis depuis un moment.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même. ENJOY**

* * *

Comme tous les matins, Emma se leva, bougonna qu'il était trop tôt. Comme tous les matins, elle descendit et se rua presque sur les pancakes fait par Regina. Comme d'habitude, elle s'étouffa presque mais fit passer le tout par une longue gorgée de café, avant d'enfiler sa sempiternel veste de cuir rouge et de partir en direction du bureau du shérif tout en accompagnant les enfants à l'école.

Comme tous les matins, elle fit un écart par la boulangerie pour aller se chercher quelques donuts à la fraise et à la pêche. Et comme d'habitude, elle entra à son bureau vers 9h15. Elle laissait sa veste sur le porte manteau de l'entrée, puis elle jetait un rapide coup d'œil vers la cellule où trônait son seul et unique prisonnier : Hook.

Elle avait l'habitude de se faire prier pour qu'elle lui donne un donut, ce qu'elle finissait par faire. Et finalement, elle s'installait à son bureau et triait les multiples demandes des citoyens de Storybrooke afin qu'ils puissent jongler entre leurs aptitudes acquises en ville et celles qu'ils avaient avant le sort et avant d'être envoyé ici.

Comme d'habitude, Hook chantonnerait un chant pirate, qu'elle reprendrait machinalement en sifflotant. Et comme d'habitude, personne ne viendrait le voir.

Oui c'était comme cela depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. Personne ne savait quoi faire de cet homme et bien que personne ne le dise à haute voix, la majorité aurait presque préféré qu'il périsse avec son acolyte, Cora.

Oui, c'était comme cela depuis une semaine, sauf que ce matin …

« Hey Hook, y'avait pas de donut aux … … … Puta… Hook ! »

Ce matin, point de Hook dans la cellule. Emma se rua dedans, comme pour être sûre : le verrou n'avait pas été forcé, les barreaux étaient intacts … « Merde ! »

Emma appela de suite David et Snow, qui avait pour le coup confié sa classe à une collègue, qui arrivèrent en quelques minutes au bureau.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

« J'en sais rien. Rien n'a été fracturé : ni l'entrée, ni la cellule … C'est comme … »

« Par magie … » grinça Snow en regardant David d'un air entendu « Regina ! »

« Non ! Elle n'a pas bougé de chez elle. »

« Comment en es-tu si sûre ? » lui demanda David avant que Snow se pointe devant la jeune femme et ne lui pose sa main sur son avant-bras « Mon Dieu Emma … Tu n'as pas … »

« Pas quoi ? »

« Tu n'étais pas dans … sa chambre ? Dans … Son lit ? »

« Quoi ? mais ça va pas non ! »

Snow sembla soulagée alors que David paraissait totalement perdu, ne pouvant imaginer que sa femme puisse penser une telle chose.

« Y'a Gold aussi ! Et je vous rappelle qu'ils ont un passif tous les 2… »

Sans un mot de plus, ils se dirigèrent rapidement au magasin de Gold qui, étrangement était fermé. Ils tambourinèrent quand même, et c'est Belle qui apparut au bout de quelques minutes, passablement endormie. « Que … Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ou est Gold ? »

« Je … Je n'en sais rien … »

« Belle, si tu sais quelque chose, il faut nous le dire. A-t-il dit quelque chose au sujet de Hook ? »

« Hook ? Non … »

« Si tu sais quelque chose et que tu ne nous dis rien, tu seras complice ! »

« Il … Il m'a juste dit que tout reviendrait en ordre à présent. »

« Et merde … » murmura Emma qui sentait que quelque chose se tramait. « Ou es-ce qu'il peut être ? »

« Le puit ? »

« Y'a tant d'endroits …Ok, vous, vous allez au puit moi, je me rends au bateau. »

« On vient avec toi ! »

« Non ! On sera plus efficace si on se sépare. On se tient au courant. »

Et tandis que Snow et David partirent, Emma appela Regina pour la tenir au courant.

« _Comment ça ils se sont envolés ?_ »

« Hook a disparu de sa cellule et Gold est introuvable. »

« _J'arrive !_ »

Et quand Regina rejoignit Emma quelques minutes plus tard, Regina lui donna une piste de recherche autre que le navire resté amarré sur la plage. Et quand Emma entendit ses explications, elle fut convaincue et c'est ensemble qu'elles se rendirent … aux frontières de la ville.

Et comme l'avait prédit Regina, Emma trouva, juste avant la ligne orange fluo marquant la fin de la ville, Gold et Hook, à genoux devant lui. Elle se gara en vitesse et sortit, arme aux poings. « Gold ! »

Ce dernier ne cilla même pas, plutôt amusé même d'avoir des témoins. « Partez. » dit-il en regardant Hook

"Quoi ?" Hook, à genoux, avait la lèvre tuméfiée et un mince filet de sang fendait le coté droit de son visage.

« Vous m'avez entendu : levez-vous et partez. »

« Je ne suis pas avare de compassion, mais j'imagine qu'il y a une contrepartie … »

« Non, il n'y en a pas. Partez, quittez la ville. »

Emma et Regina marchèrent lentement vers Gold et quand elles virent Hook se lever, Emma comprit alors ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire « Hook NON ! »

« Vous l'écoutez ? Elle vous demande de rester. »

« Et pourquoi ne l'écouterais-je pas finalement ? »

« Parce que ce que je vous offre est plus intéressant : je vous offre la liberté, l'oubli de vos pêchés, votre rédemption. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment … Elle ne vous offrirait que ce qu'elle peut vous offrir : une vie enfermée dans une cellule, attrayant non ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi vous seriez celui qui m'offrirait mieux alors que vous me haïsse autant que je vous hais ? Si vous m'en donnez l'occasion, je vous tuerais, vous le savez. Après ce que vous lui avait fais … Devant mes yeux. »

Regina et Emma échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

« Parce que j'ai fais une promesse … Et que je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser vous en tirer tranquillement enfermé dans une cellule. »

« Et partir serait une meilleure solution ? »

« Je vous offre l'oubli. »

« ? »

Emma et Regina étaient arrivées à la hauteur de Gold. C'est à ce moment qu'elles remarquèrent que Hook avaient les talons qui flirtaient avec la ligne orange. Un pas en arrière et son sort serait réglé.

« Hook, écoutez … On peut en parler non ? »

« Oh chère Miss Swan, votre compagnie m'aurait été si douce … Et vous ma chère, j'ai entendu tant de choses sur vous que j'ai l'impression de vous connaitre bien plus que vous ne semblez vous connaitre vous-même. » lâcha Hook en fixant Regina qui se sentit d'un seul coup mal à l'aise. Comme un réflexe, Emma se planta entre Hook et Regina, braquant son arme sur lui, et vaguant parfois vers Gold. « Gold, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Ce dernier se tourna nonchalamment vers Emma, un léger sourire aux lèvres « Je lui offre l'opportunité de s'en aller voyons. »

« Vous foutez pas de moi ! »

« Oh mais bien au contraire … J'ai bien l'intention de lui laisser une chance, une chance de tout oublier. »

« Vous lui avez dit ? Vous lui avez dit ce qu'il risque en traversant cette ligne ? »

« Rumple ? » demanda Hook, plus très sûr de vouloir passer finalement. Mais devant le mutisme de l'homme, c'est Emma qui lui répondit « Tout ceux qui traversent les frontières de Storybrooke oublient. Ils oublient tout. »

Hook comprit alors et esquissa un sourire narquois « Tout ? Alors … J'oublierais que vous m'avez coupé la main ? J'oublierais qui vous êtes en réalité ? Et j'oublierais … Qui elle était ? »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un regard incompris, tandis que Gold grimaça en comprenant le sous-entendu, mais il acquiesça alors et Hook, lâcha un sourire, totalement défait « Je vois … Et qu'est-ce qui vous dis que j'ai envie de l'oublier ? Elle était la plus … »

« Stop ! Choisissez maintenant. »

Hook se releva doucement, et Emma se figea, arme en direction de Hook. « Ca ou la mort ? Aurais-je peut-être l'espoir de retrouver quelqu'un comme elle … »

Et en un pas en arrière, puis deux, il scella son destin sans qu'Emma ne puisse rien y faire. Elle retint sa respiration quand elle vit le corps de Hook figé puis se mouvoir dans de compulsifs mouvements avant de tomber au sol.

« Hook ! »

Sans réfléchir, Emma traversa la ligne et le rejoignit. Elle se pencha sur lui et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de se masser la tête « Ouh … Qu'est-ce que … Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« … »

« Ou suis-je ? »

« Vous … Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ? »

« Non … »

« Vous vous appelez Killian Jones. »

Emma sursauta en entendant la voix de Gold derrière elle. Ils se redressèrent tous les 2 et Hook, totalement désorienté ne pu que suivre Emma, tel une âme perdue …

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Ou sommes-nous ? »

« Storybrooke. »

« Storybrooke ? Quel étrange nom … »

Emma se rendit compte que Hook n'avait plus rien du prédateur d'il y a encore quelques minutes : ce n'était plus qu'un agneau inoffensif et totalement perdu. Elle le guida jusqu'à sa voiture en lui promettant de régler tout cela s'il al suivait au poste.

Regina signifia qu'elle restait avec Gold et qu'elle s'assurerait qu'il rentre lui aussi. Et quand la voiture d'Emma s'éloigna et qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les 2, près de cette ligne orange, Gold semblant ailleurs, Regina brisa le silence « Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne vous suis pas ma chère … »

« Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ? Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement l'avoir tué ? »

« Parce qu'il est des choses pire que la mort … Et … Et que j'ai fais une promesse. »

« A Belle ? »

« Je lui ais promis de ne plus me laisser entrainer par ma haine … »

« Tiens … Ca sonne comme un air de « _déjà vu_ » n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

« De qui parlait-il ? »

« … »

« Gold, qui est la femme dont vous parliez ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas ma chère … » dit-il en se retournant vers elle, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage, avant de retourner à sa voiture. Regina regarda quelques instants cette frontière orangée avant de le rejoindre à sa voiture et de faire demi tour pour Storybrooke.

Emma retourna en ville et y retrouva Snow et David. « Que s'est-il passé ? Ou était-il ? »

« Au bord de la ville … Avec Gold. »

« Est-ce qu'il a … ? »

« Oui. »

Snow fixa, incrédule, Hook « Excusez-moi si je ne vous reconnais pas mais il semblerait que ma mémoire me fasse défaut. On se connait ? »

« Et bien euh … »

« Je vous aurais bien serré la main, mais il là encore … Je ne sais même plus comment s'est arrivé … »

« Snow, David, je vous présente Killian… Killian Jones il semblerait qu'il ait perdu la mémoire près de chez nous. »

« Snow ? C'est original comme prénom … »

« Ouais, bon je vous emmène vous reposer à l'auberge de Granny, ça vous fera pas de mal. »

En un coup de tête, Emma signifia que tout était ok, puis elle s'éloigna avec Hook. Seuls au milieu de la route principale, Snow et David restèrent là, stupéfaits. « Pourquoi … Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »

« Ca c'est une question dont nous n'aurons probablement pas la réponse, connaissant Gold. »admit David

« En parlant de Gold … »

David suivit le regard noir de sa compagne pour le poser sur la voiture qui venait de se garer devant la boutique de Gold. Et quand Regina en sortit, Snow grimaça.

« Calme-toi Snow … »

« Comment veux-tu ? Les voir ensemble est toujours mauvais signe. »

« Depuis la disparition de Cora, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ait fais de vague. »

« Depuis quand tu la défends ? »

« Snow … Quand vous n'étiez pas là, elle a fait d'innombrables efforts, envers nous, envers Henry … Elle voulait vraiment changer. »

« On ne change jamais vraiment … »

« Tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance … Tu as entendu Gold, ce qu'il lui a fait, ce qu'elle a enduré … »

« David ! Tu as oublié aussi ce qu'elle nous a fait ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui nous en sommes tous là : coincés dans ce monde qui n'est pas le notre, interagissant avec notre fille comme si ce n'était qu'une bonne amie, nous avons perdu 28 ans … » dit-elle au bord des larmes

« Je sais ça, je sais ce que nous avons perdu, et je sais aussi qu'il sera impossible de les rattraper. Il faut faire avec, malheureusement. Se laisser porter par la haine comme se fut le cas pour elle, ne nous mènera à la destruction de tout ce qui nous ait chers. »

« … Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai l'impression que … Que … »

« Snow, calme-toi. »

« Mais c'est injuste ! Elle nous a enlevé notre fille ! Et aujourd'hui encore, elle continue. Elle sous-entend que cette situation ne lui plait guère, mais je suis sûre du contraire, je suis sûre qu'elle le fait exprès et qu'elle sait qu'elle continue à me faire du mal au travers d'Emma ! »

« Et tu oublies qui est Emma : la Sauveuse. Si vraiment Regina est le Mal que tu redoutes encore, Emma le verra, et le combattra encore, parce que c'est sa destinée. »

« Tout comme celle de Regina est de faire le Mal. »

« … Snow … Je t'assure que tu devrais … »

« Je devrais quoi ? Voir ma fille s'éloigner un peu plus de moi encore ? Moi qui ais eu tant de mal à reconstruire quelque chose pendant que nous étions là-bas ? Je ne veux pas la perdre encore … Je n'ai plus la force de me battre, je voudrais, pour une fois, me reposer. »

« Mais personne ne t'oblige à te battre encore. Je crois que tu es simplement jalouse que Regina soit l'objet de l'attention d'Emma, et pas toi. »

« C'est ridicule. Elle fait ça pour Henry. »

« Je suis bien d'accord, et tu devrais t'écouter un peu plus avant de t'emporter. » dit-il dans un sourire « Et rappelle-toi que tout cela n'aurait peut-être été pas là sans Regina, mais sans elle, nous ne nous serions jamais rencontré non plus. »

« … »

« Sans sa haine, elle ne t'aurait jamais chassé, tu ne serais jamais devenue une voleuse me détroussant de ma bague et nous ne serions jamais tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre. Moi j'aurais probablement épousé Kathryn et j'aurais été malheureux en mariage. Et toi, tu aurais eu ton père et Regina auprès de toi qui t'aurais bien mariée à un noble du pays voisin. Tu aurais fais de multiples petits princes et nos chemins ne se seraient jamais croisés. Finalement, quand on y pense, c'est un peu grâce à Regina que nous nous sommes rencontrés et aimés. »

« … » Snow esquissa un sourire forcé avant de reporter son regard sur une Regina marchant tranquillement dans la rue.

* * *

Le soir venu, alors que le diner se terminait et que les enfants se préparaient pour dormir, Emma et Regina parlèrent enfin de ce qu'ils s'était passé ce matin. Emma était partie à l'auberge accompagnée de Hook, rebaptisé par tous Kilian Jones, et l'avait confié aux bons soins de Ruby, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à la jeune femme.

Puis elle était retournée au bureau, sans penser à ce que Regina pouvait faire en ville à présent. Mais sagement, après être passée à la boulangerie, Regina était rentrée dans sa demeure, réfléchissant au geste de Gold.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça … » se demanda à voix haute Emma alors qu'elle ramenait le reste de la vaisselle dans la cuisine.

« Je n'ai pas toutes les données mais il semblerait qu'ils aient un lourd passé en commun … Et ce depuis des décennies … »

« Gold est si vieux que ça ? »

« Je doute que vous puissiez envisager l'exactitude de son âge, moi-même je n'en suis pas certaine. Je sais qu'il me connaissait bébé, il me l'a dit. »

« Oh sérieux ? Bah faut dire qu'avec cette histoire de temps figé depuis 28 ans, les compteurs sont un peu brouillés. »

« Je peux comprendre. Il est vrai qu'avoir des parents ayant votre âge peut être perturbant. » lâcha Regina avec un certain amusement qui ne manqua pas à Emma.

« Et vous alors, vous ne devez certainement pas faire votre âge non plus … »

« Il est rudement impoli de demander son âge à une femme. »

« Pas si c'est une autre femme qui le lui demande. Parce que, techniquement, vous êtes la mère adoptive de Snow. Et quand on sait que je suis sensée être sa fille, ça ferait de vous ma … grand-mère ? Et du coup, vous seriez à la fois la mère adoptive d'Henry et son arrière-grand-mère par alliance … Merde … » dit-elle, presque étonnée de sa trouvaille

« Tout comme Alice serait votre grand tante et la demi sœur de Snow… »

« J'ai besoin d'un verre je crois … »

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher plutôt. »

« J'arrive toujours pas à comprendre : si Gold haïssait tant Hook, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué … »

« Parce qu'il est des choses bien pire que la mort miss Swan, croyez-moi … Bien pire. »

Emma ressentit d'un seul coup un pincement au cœur de voir le regard de Regina se parer d'un voile sombre de tristesse. Elle fit un pas en sa direction avant de se raviser. « Remarquez, avec ses fringues de pirate et son eye liner sous les yeux, il pensait être un transsexuel … J'ai du trouver une parade pour expliquer ça … »

« Il est à parier qu'il sera un peu désorienté, mais les habitants joueront le jeu … Après tout, il ne leur a rien fait, comparativement à moi. Aurais-je le droit au même traitement de faveur si je venais à traverser la ligne moi aussi … »

Emma fronça les sourcils et s'avança vivement vers elle, captant son regard en lui attrapant les bras « Hey, ça c'est hors de question, ok ?! »

Regina fut surprise de la vigueur avec laquelle Emma semblait lui défendre de faire ce geste fatal « Henry a besoin de vous, Alice aussi ! Vous devez penser à eux. » Elles restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, les yeux dans les yeux, comme sui chacune testait la sincérité de l'autre dans leur regard. Alice descendit alors et vit la scène d'un autre œil : Emma tenant fermement sa mère et la secouant. Elle fronça les sourcils : cette cohabitation devait cesser et au plus vite.

**TBC**


	21. Partir

**Bonjour mes angeaux !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Moi bien bien, les vacances se terminent ... Je pleure ^^**

**Bon sinon, oui hein, j'ai décidé que le chemin du SQ ne serait pas simple ... Bah attendez, pi quoi encore ^^**

* * *

**Je voulais juste répondre au "guest" qui m'a envoyé un MP en me disant que ma fic était super mais bien trop longue et qu'on se lassait de voir du SQ et que parfois c'était chiant d'attendre. J'en profite ainsi pour expliquer mon point de vue sur ce couple, parce qu'il est vrai que je fais durer les choses ... **

**Alors cher guest, tout d'abord, merci de me lire malgré le fait que tu trouves cette fic bien longue. Oui j'avoue, je développe parfois beaucoup "trop" l'intrigue et c'est vrai qu'une fic de plus de 30 chapitres, ca peut être laborieux à lire ... J'ai la (petite) prétention de me dire que j'écris pas si mal ... Et que me lire ne revêt pas un challenge insurmontable. Dans le cas contraire, j'espère que les lecteurs auront le respect de me le dire afin que je réajuste le tir. **

**Dans mon esprit je ne conçois pas le SQ comme "coulant de source". Pour moi, ces 2 femmes sont torturées, ont vécu des choses (encore plus quand on reprend la trame original) et avant tout ennemies ... Il parait évident qu'elles vont pas se jeter dessus et l'envoyer en l'air.**** Je n'ai rien contre ce genre de fics, mais pour moi, leur relation doit s'apparenter à quelque chose qui se mérite, qui se construit. Ici le contexte est quelque peu différent avec l'apparition d'un perso fictif qu'est Alice. Mais, ma foi, si le SQ devenait canon, je n'aimerais certainement pas qu'elles se découvrent des sentiments réciproques au détour d'une réplique et qu'elles s'envoient en l'air quelques minutes après. **

**Je suis peut-être "trop" romantique, mais pour moi, ce genre de couple à besoin de se connaitre, de se tourner autour avant de franchir le pas. Je trouve plus attrayant le jeu de séduction qui s'installe plutôt que les effusions sexuelles**.

**Enfin voilà, je prêche un peu pour ma paroisse et je n'en veux absolument pas à ceux qui ont lâché l'affaire ;) Mais je vous le garantis, du SQ il y aura, vous serez servi et ce, dans peu de temps ^^ **

**Bien, maintenant je vous laisse avec la suite ... Et vous en saurez un peu plus sur les motivations d'Alice !**

* * *

« Alice, Henry, on va être en retard ! » cria Emma en bas des escaliers

« Miss Swan, si vous consentiez à monter pour aller les chercher au lieu de hurler par delà les pièces de la maison, mes oreilles vous en remercieraient. »

« Je vais pas monter pour redescendre quelques secondes après. »

« Vous devriez … Un peu d'exercices ne vous ferait pas de mal … » lâcha-t-elle d'un petit sourire ironique

« Quoi ? Bah évidemment, si vous arrêtiez de faire d'aussi bons plats le soir, j'arrêterais de me goinfrer. »

« Je prends ceci comme un compliment. »

Elles échangèrent un sourire puis un regard quand Alice apparut en haut des escaliers pour assister à cette scène atypique. Henry lui passa devant, ne semblant absolument pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait sous son propre toit. Les 2 jeunes femmes brisèrent leur promiscuité quand Henry fonça, sac sur le dos vers elles.

« Alice, tu es prête ? »

« Oui. » Au contraire d'Henry, Alice prit tout son temps, et descendit dans une grâce et une fluidité que pouvait reconnaitre Emma en Regina parfois. Puis, comme d'habitude, Emma les accompagna à l'école alors et fit un crochet par le resto où Ruby et Granny avaient embauché temporairement Kilian en cuisine. Et malgré sa main en moins, il s'avérait qu'il se débrouillait assez avec une poêle et un couteau.

Mais ce qui chagrina Emma était de voir à quel point les gens semblaient conciliant envers la reconversion de Hook, et beaucoup moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de Regina. Elle se devait de montrer à tous la Regina qu'elle seule entrevoyait chez elle, lorsqu'elle faisait la cuisine avec amour, lorsqu'elle bordait sa fille, lorsqu'elle regardait avec elle un film et qu'elle lui apprenait avec patience toutes les subtilités de notre monde. Personne ne connaissait cette Regina là, et cela devait changer.

* * *

« Hey … »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as réussi l'exam de géographie ? »

« En quoi ça te regarde ? »

« Juste … Pour faire la conversation. »

Alice était tranquillement assise à l'ombre d'un arbre, adossée contre le tronc quand Henry débarqua, tentant de faire la conversation, comme il en avait discuté avec Emma la veille avant d'aller se coucher. Il s'assit à ses cotés et essaya de lire l'ouvrage dans lequel elle semblait profondément plongée.

« Hm … Oliver Twist, c'est bien ? »

Elle referma le livre et le fixa d'un regard noir. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je viens de te le dire … »

« … Ca fait près de 2 semaines maintenant, et c'est maintenant que tu te décides ? »

« Je pensais que c'était le bon moment pour … Se rapprocher, vu qu'on vit sous le même toit maintenant. »

Alice se figea alors et le fusilla du regard. Henry crut alors apercevoir le regard de Regina quand celle-ci était en colère contre lui. « Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Vous allez bientôt partir de toute manière. »

Henry fronça les sourcils « Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je sais que ma mère essaie de nous trouver quelque chose d'autre mais … »

« Non, tu m'as mal comprise. Vous n'allez pas rester ici, à Storybrooke. »

« Mais … Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Alice se leva alors, suivit d'Henry. Et alors qu'elle avait décidé de clôturer cette discussion, Henry en décida autrement et l'attrapa par le bras afin qu'elle se retourne. Et quand lui fit face, elle le repoussa violemment, le faisant tomber à terre sur les fesses. « Ouch ! Mais t'es malade ?! »

« Toi et ta mère ne seraient bientôt plus qu'un souvenir ! Et nous vivrons enfin ensemble, Regina et moi, et tranquille ! »

« Mais … »

« Bientôt vous retournerez là-bas, c'est ce que tu veux non ?! Alors laisse-nous ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Henry ça va ? »

Snow était arrivée en voyant Henry à terre. Elle l'aida à se relever tout en fixant Alice « Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crane toi ? Allez, dans mon bureau. »

Alice ne se fit pas prier et préféra encore s'éloigner d'eux plutôt que de perdre inutilement son temps à leur parler.

« Henry, tu m'expliques ? Elle t'a fait du mal ? »

« Non, non … Je … Elle a dit quelque chose d'étrange. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Elle a dit qu'Emma et moi allions bientôt quitter Storybrooke pour … retourner là-bas. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« J'en sais rien … »

« Je vais lui parler, retourne en classe. »

Snow retrouva Alice dans la classe, elle assise sagement à sa table en continuant sa lecture. « Alice ? »

« Oui ? » dit-elle en refermant son livre et en regardant d'un air condescendant la jeune femme. C'est à ce moment là que Snow vit sa ressemblance avec Regina, mais aussi le regard, parfois triste, de son père. Après tout, la petite fille qu'elle avait en face d'elle était sa demi-soeur ...

« Pourquoi t'es-tu battue avec Henry ? »

« Il m'agaçait. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler, mais il insistait en prétextant devoir entretenir de bons rapports avec moi, étant donné que nous vivons sous le même toit. »

« Et … Que lui as-tu répondu ? »

« Que cette situation n'allait pas durer. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous allez bientôt tous retourner au pays enchanté. »

Snow resta interdite quelques secondes avant de continuer « Retourner … au pays enchanté ? »

« Exact. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Regina y travaille. »

« Je croyais qu'elle avait promis de ne plus utiliser de magie ? »

« Je ne sais comment elle fait, mais elle y travaille. Et je dois avouer que le plus tôt sera le mieux. Comme vous, l'idée que miss Swan et Henry soit sous mon toit ne m'est guère plaisante. »

Snow tomba des nus en voyant avec quelle déconcertante facilité et aisance, Alice lui parlait. Et la discussion s'arrêta sur une morale toute faite sur le fait de ne pas se servir de la violence comme d'un moyen de discussion.

Et quand l'école fut terminée, Snow décida de rendre une petite visite à sa fille au bureau du shérif. « Hey, tu es occupée ? »

« Désespérément pas. Alors heureuse d'être en week-end ? »

« Oui euh … Je peux te parler … De Regina ? »

« Sans cri et sans injures ? »

« Alice m'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant … Je voulais juste savoir si tu étais au courant, comme vous vivez à présent sous le même toit. »

« Ca devait être temporaire, mais pour trouver un appart ici, c'est pire qu'une place de parking à New York ! »

« Bref, elle m'a dit que Regina serait en train de plancher sur un moyen de nous faire revenir chez nous, c'est vrai ? »

« Attends, quoi ? »

« Il semblerait qu'elle … »

« Non, non j'ai compris mais … C'est Alice qui te l'a dis ? »

« Oui. Il semblerait que ta colocataire ne te dise pas tout … »

Emma grimaça alors « Tu peux m'excuser. » Elle se leva, enfila sa veste et partit, laissant Snow.

* * *

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« Quoi donc ma chère ? »

Regina était dans le salon, lisant tranquillement un livre sur le canapé quand Emma entra comme une furie dans la maison.

« Que vous cherchez un moyen de nous renvoyer là-bas ? »

« Là-bas ? »

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ! Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Alice a dit à Snow que vous étiez en train de trouver un moyen. »

« Et en quoi est-ce si répréhensible ? La majorité des habitants veulent retourner là-bas. En quoi est-ce mal de vouloir répondre à leurs attentes ?! »

« C'est … Je … Vous auriez pu m'en parler ! »

« Et pourquoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide pour cela. Vous êtes la Sauveuse certes, mais vous n'avez pas toutes les capacités. »

Emma fulmina, voyant très bien que Regina semblait s'amuser de la situation. « Vous utilisez de nouveau la magie pour ça ? »

« J'ai fais une promesse à Henry, et peu importe l'attention qu'il me porte, j'ai bien l'intention de la tenir. »

« Alors comment ? »

« Rumple m'aide. »

« Pour quelle raison ? Il ne fait rien sans avoir en retour … »

« Je n'ai fais aucun deal avec lui si c'est ce que vous demandez. Et même si ça avait été le cas, je n'ai aucune raison de vous en parlez, je ne vous dois rien. »

« Regina … »

Mais leur petite altercation trouva sa fin à l'arrivée des 2 enfants. Après un rapide bonjour à ses mères, Henry se rua dans sa chambre, alors qu'Alice s'assit sur le canapé, près de sa mère. « Ta journée s'est bien passé ? »

« Oui assez. J'ai un résultat d'examen. »

« Alors ? »

« Un A en géographie. »

Emma pu voir la fierté dans les yeux de Regina et la joie d'Alice de la voir ainsi dans ses yeux. « Et Henry ? »

« Oh je n'en sais rien … »

« Vous vous êtes disputés non ? » argua Emma

Alice la fusilla du regard, le visage impassible « C'est probable. »

« Probable ? Non, c'est sûr, Snow est venue me le dire. »

« Ah oui j'oubliais qu'elle est votre mère. » dit-elle sur un ton difficilement plus méprisable. Sur ce, elle se leva en prétextant vouloir faire ses devoirs pour être tranquille ce week-end et monta dans sa chambre.

« Vous la laissez me parler comme ça ? »

« Je ne vois pas où est le mal. Snow est bien votre mère non ? »

« C'est moins ce qu'elle dit que le ton qu'elle emploie. »

« Ecoutez, j'ose espérer que vous n'interviendrez pas dans l'éducation de ma fille comme je n'interviens plus dans celle d'Henry. Vous faites parfois des choix avec lesquels je ne suis pas d'accord, mais je me tais car je sais que, quoiqu'il arrive, Henry ne m'écoutera pas. Donc, veuillez avoir le respect de vous taire lorsque j'envisage l'éducation différemment de la votre. »

« … »

« Bien, je vais préparer le repas. » elle posa son livre sur la console près du canapé et se leva, mais fut vite arrêtée par la main d'Emma sur son avant bras « Ca fait longtemps qu'avec Gold vous planchez sur le sujet ? »

« Quelques jours seulement. »

« Et vous arrivez à quelque chose ? »

« Ca avance doucement mais surement… »

« Regina … Vous envisagez de rentrer vous aussi, oui ? »

Pour toute réponse la jeune femme lui sourit poliment avant de se rendre dans la cuisine, rejointe bien vite par Emma, bien décidée à ne pas laisser la conversation en suspens. « Regina … »

« Ecoutez, je suis conciliante, je fais ce qu'on me demande. Je m'efface, je ne dis rien … Je fais finalement ce qu'on attend de moi, et vous ne semblez pas contente. Quel est le problème ? »

« Je serais tranquille si je suis assurée que vous ferez aussi partie du voyage … »

Regina lui fit un timide sourire mais qui ne réussit pas à convaincre et rassurer la jolie blonde. Emma avait un mauvais pressentiment pour cette histoire.

« Pourquoi partirais-je ? » Emma se figea alors « Qu'est-ce qui m'attend là-bas qui vaille le coup ? Ici, je pourrais garder cette maison, y élever Alice en sécurité. Si nous retournons au pays enchanté, on me verra encore et toujours comme la méchante reine et je serais enfermée pour mes crimes. Je ne dis pas que je ne dois pas payer pour ce que j'ai fais mais … Je préfère rester en exile ici avec elle. Si c'est ma pénitence, alors je l'accepterais. »

« Je refuse ! »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Je refuse que vous vous fustigiez encore et encore pour ça … Ok, on a compris ce que vous étiez et ce que vous avez fais. On va pas revenir 3 plombes sur ça. Faut tourner la page, et je pensais vraiment que c'était le cas avec Alice … Et Henry à vos cotés. »

« Vous semblez avoir de bien grands espoirs en moi, c'est touchant. » dit-elle dans un hoquet de moquerie

« Mais vous en avez pas marre de jouer les indifférentes ? »

« Vous voulez dire : envers vous ? » lui dit-elle en la fixant droit dans les yeux, déstabilisant totalement Emma

« Je euh … Non, enfin … J'ai l'impression que vous prenez tout à la légère, comme si plus rien n'était grave. »

« J'ai tué ma mère i semaines; une femme qui a gâché ma vie, ma vie entière. J'ai retrouvé ma fille que je pensais avoir définitivement perdue. Je suis sereine à présent. »

Emma s'approcha alors, près, bien trop près pensa Regina, et se posta presque nez contre nez « Si vous pensez vous débarrasser de moi en m'envoyant dans un monde sans papier toilette et sans micro-onde, vous vous trompez complètement. J'irais nulle part. »

« Snow me haïra pour ça … » ironisa-t-elle

« Je me fous bien de ça … J'ai passé 28 ans de ma vie seule, c'est pas maintenant que ma vie est en train de changer, que je vais … »

« Miss Swan, vous devriez faire attention à vos paroles. Elles peuvent avoir de fâcheuses répercussions. »

« Comme ? » dit-elle en envahissant totalement l'espace personnel de la jolie brune, son cœur battant la chamade de cette soudaine promiscuité.

« Vous oubliez qui je suis. »

« Oh je sais très bien qui vous êtes. Encore plus depuis que je suis sous ce toit. Et cette Regina me plait beaucoup. »

« Vous plait ? »

« Je veux dire … Elle m'est plus agréable à vivre que la méchante garce qui défendait bec et ongle Henry, au prix et au mépris des autres. »

« … »

Emma s'approcha encore, jusqu'à ce que leur corps soit presque en contact et que ses mains se posentt sur les hanches de Regina « Je crois que venir ici a été la meilleure idée que j'ai eu depuis longtemps … » murmura-t-elle alors que ses lèvres s'approchaient de celles de la belle brune.

Mais, prise de panique, cette dernière recula vivement, se défaisant de l'emprise d'Emma. « Je … Je dois préparer le repas, les enfants vont descendre ! » Soudain la cuisine lui paraissait trop grande, trop floue : elle cherchait ses ustensiles, totalement déboussolée, alors qu'Emma trouvait la manœuvre mignonne. Mais s'en était assez pour ce soir, et Emma décida de rejoindre Henry dans sa chambre.

« Hey, ça va ? »

« Ouais … »

« Parait que vous avez eu un exam en géo ? Alors ? »

« Ca a été. J'ai eu un B+ … »

« Pas mal, quand on sait que c'est pas ta matière favorite. »

« Ouais … »

« Snow m'a aussi dis que tu t'étais encore bagarré avec Alice. »

« J'ai rien fait, c'est elle. Elle m'aime pas. Elle nous aime pas. »

« … » Emma ne pouvait en vouloir à son fils, tant elle avait pu voir à quel point Alice pouvait être hargneuse, à l'image de sa mère …

« Alors c'est vrai ? On va partir là-bas ? »

« J'en sais rien … »

« Comment c'était ? »

« Bah tu sais … Des ogres, des morts vivants, des géants … Encore des ogres. »

« Cool ! »

« Ouais, pas sur qu'on ait la même définition du _cool_. Mais tu sais, le peu que j'en ais vu, ne m'a pas convaincu des masses … »

« Moi j'aimerais bien y aller … »

« … » Emma lui sourit alors en lui caressant les cheveux. C'était une question qu'il faudrait éclaircir plus tard, mais elle voyait pourtant la décision venir à grands pas.

« Pas toi ? pourtant tu y es née ... »

« Tu sais, y naitre et y vivre sont 2 choses différentes. Allez, dépêche-toi on va bientôt passer à table. »

* * *

« Pourquoi leur as-tu dis ? »

« Quoi ? »

Regina s'assura que la couette bordant Alice était correctement installée avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. « Que je cherchais un moyen de les ramener ? »

« Parce que. »

« Parce que quoi ? »

« Je pense que chacun devrait avoir sa place quelque part, et il est clair que celle de miss Swan, d'Henry et des autres n'est pas ici, pas avec nous. »

« Je vois … Alice, pourquoi tu ne les apprécies pas ? »

« Je … Je n'aime pas la manière dont elle te regarde. »

« De qui parles-tu ? »

« Miss Swan … »

« La manière? »

« Elle a des gestes inappropriés pour une femme envers une autre femme. »

« Oh … » Regina en frissonna presque de voir que le rapprochement opéré par Emma n'était pas seulement le fruit de son imagination

« Ce … C'est mal n'est-ce pas ? »

« Alice, je crois que ce que tu as pu voir ou cru voir n'était pas ce que tu crois. Miss Swan et moi essayons d'entretenir de bons rapports pour Henry. »

« Mais moi alors ? Tu t'en fiches finalement, maintenant qu'Henry est revenu ! »

« Surement pas. Alice, regarde-moi : il n'y a rien de plus important que toi pour moi. J'ai perdu tant d'années, et si tu ne m'avais pas été enlevée, rien de tout cela n'aurait eu lieu. Je suis en colère, parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout cela est arrivé, pourquoi ça m'est arrivé à moi, à nous. Et je veux plus que tout rattraper le temps perdu avec toi. Mais je ne dois pas en oublier Henry … C'est mon fils. Je l'ai élevé pendant 10 ans, je ne peux le renier. »

« Tu l'as élevé à ma place … »

« Je sais. Mais j'ai bien l'intention de me rattraper maintenant … »

Alice lui sourit alors et se glissa au fond de ses draps. Regina s'autorisa un geste tendre et l'embrassa sur le front, geste que ne repoussa pas Alice, bien au contraire. Puis elle la laissa et avant de quitter la chambre, Alice l'interpella « Regina ? »

« Oui ? »

« Non … Rien, bonne nuit. »

Regina éteignit la lumière et rejoignit le salon où elle trouva, avec surprise, Emma servant 2 verres de scotch.

« Vous n'allez pas vous coucher ? »

« Pas sommeil … Un verre ? »

« Volontiers, merci. »

Elles s'assirent l'une à coté de l'autre et burent une gorgée en silence. « Vous avez parlé à Alice ? »

« Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? »

« Ca serait bien qu'elle arrête d'utiliser la violence pour arriver à ses fins. Henry est déjà pas très épais, si en plus une fille lui cogne dessus … »

« Henry sait se défendre. »

« Il voudrait y aller … »

Regina se figea alors … le changement soudain de sujet surprit Regina. Emma avant le nez plongé dans son verre, comme pour y lire l'avenir … Un avenir totalement flou pour elle. Son ton était presque triste, désespéré, comme si cette nouvelle ne l'enchantait guère.

« Il voudrait partir là-bas, mais c'est un gamin de 10 ans, il ne pense qu'aux châteaux, aux dragons, à ces contes pour enfants où tout se termine bien … J'ai pas envie qu'il soit déçu et qu'en fin de compte, il me reproche de l'avoir emmené là-bas. »

« Il faudra lui faire comprendre que c'est son choix. »

« Ca ne vous pose aucun problème à vous ? De vous séparer d'Henry quand, il y a pas 1mois, vous auriez pu mettre cette ville à feu et à sang pour le garder près de vous ?! »

« … »

« Je sais que vous essayez de vous racheter, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit la bonne manière. Comment le faire si vous renvoyez tout le monde loin de vous ? »

« C'est peut-être ma fin heureuse … »

« Vous croyez ? »

« Je n'ai jamais réussi. Cette fois sera peut-être différente. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Miss Swan si j'avais voulu avoir votre avis, je vous l'aurais demandé. »

« Henry est mon fils mais … Je sais, je sens, qu'il est encore attaché à vous, encore plus depuis qu'il croit à votre soudaine rédemption. Si vous décidez de vous séparer de lui définitivement, qu'adviendra-t-il de lui ? »

« C'est un prince. David et Snow feront en sorte qu'il soit occupé aux usages de la cour. Il ne verra pas le temps passé, il grandira et deviendra un prince juste et bon. Il sera élevé en roi et en deviendra un. »

« Mais moi, j'ai pas envie de tout ça … J'ai rien contre mais ce n'est pas mon monde. »

« Cela ma chère, ne relève pas de mes compétences. Vous apprendrez à l'aimer, aux cotés de vos parents. »

« … »

« Bien, il est tard, je vais me coucher. » Elle laissa son verre à peine touchée sur la table basse.

« Regina ? »

« Hm ? »

Emma se leva et attrapa la main de la jeune femme sans que cette dernière ne puisse s'y défaire « Regina … Promettez-moi d'y repenser. »

Pourquoi cela tenait-il tant à Emma échappait à Regina, mais surprise de son regard profondément ancré dans le sien, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avant de se défaire de sa main et monter, sans un regard derrière.

Emma était peinée, sincèrement, que Regina pense réellement à partir. Pourquoi tant de conviction à croire qu'elle avait changé ? Pourquoi voulait-elle croire Henry quand il lui disait que ce n'était plus la même ? Elle voulait y croire pour mieux, certainement, justifier le fait qu'elle ne méritait plus cette auto-flagellation qu'elle s'infligeait.

Bien sur, ses fautes avaient causé énormément de tristesse à tous les habitants, à ses parents, à son fils et même à elle … Mais n'était-il pas plus difficile de se remettre en question et de vouloir changer que de continuer dans sa voie en étant hermétique à tout le reste ?

Regina avait changé parce qu'Henry croyait réellement qu'elle le pouvait et pour une fois dans sa vie, quelqu'un croyait en elle. Et ce fait l'avait convaincu qu'elle en était capable et qu'elle n'était pas en définitif tout ce que sa mère pensait d'elle et lui avait rabâché pendant des années.

Emma tenait vraiment à ce que tous le voient et le comprennent. Et cela devait d'abord passer par 2 personnes essentielles. 2 personnes que les gens seraient plus à même de croire qu'elle. Emma réfléchit quelques secondes et, comme si un éclair de génie venait de lui traverser l'esprit, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire ingénu. Elle avait une idée !

**TBC**


	22. Réunion de famille

**Well, well, well ! So excitedddddddddd ! **

**Déja parce que ce soir y'a le panel au PaleyFest (a voir en streaming pour ceux qui peuvent, à partir de 22h30, **

**et ensuite parce que ce soir est diffusé "The Queen is dead" ... **

**Et bientôt "Miller's daughter" que j'attends avec GRANDE impatience !**

**Bon, sur ce, je vous poste une 'tite" suite sur l'idée (plus ou moins mauvaie, a vous de juger) d'Emma ! **

**Je préviens tout de suite : fin de chapitre totalement frustrante ;) **

* * *

Il était évident qu'Emma leur manquait beaucoup et que son absence n'était plus difficile encore parce qu'elle savait où se trouvait sa fille en ce moment même mais il fallait bien reconnaitre aussi qu'être de nouveau seuls avec son mari était un luxe que Snow n'avait pu s'offrir depuis des années … 28 ans pour être précis.

Et, en cette douce matinée, pelotonnés dans leurs draps, Snow et James goutaient pour une fois au joie de la vie de couple sereinement.

« Tu sais, je me fais du souci pour elle … »

« Elle va bien. »

« Je sais mais … De la savoir là-bas alors qu'elle devrait être avec nous. »

« Ecoute, nous agissons comme si notre fille venait de quitter la maison à à peine 16 ans. Mais elle en a 28 et a, elle aussi, besoin de sa vie, sa liberté, son intimité. Et pour ne rien te cacher, je suis assez content, en ce moment même, de ne pas avoir à penser qu'elle pourrait nous surprendre, elle ou Henry. »

Snow esquissa un sourire coincé, se rappelant la fâcheuse mésaventure dans la salle de bain qui avait conduis Emma à prendre une décision radicale.

« Et puis avoues que tu aimes moins l'idée qu'elle soit partie que l'idée de l'endroit où elle est allée. »

« Si tu veux dire que ma fille est partie vivre avec son fils chez la femme qui a ruiné nos vies à tous pendant près de 3 décennies … Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Snow … » lança-t-il, presque dépité de devoir, certainement, lui rabâcher le même discours

« Non, non écoute. C'est ok, j'ai compris tu sais. Elle nous a pourri la vie, j'ai hâte qu'elle fasse de même avec Emma et Henry, si elle n'a pas déjà commencé … »

« Ca fait près de 15 jours maintenant … Tu ne crois pas que si a avait été invivable, Emma serait partie ? »

« Elle serait restée rien que pour me prouver que j'avais tort. Elle n'est pas ta fille pour rien ! Et puis Regina a tout son temps, elle est patiente et méticuleuse. Qui sait si ce n'est pas encore un de ses plans tordus pour nous rendre une dernière fois la vie impossible ?! »

« Tu ne m'a pas dis qu'elle essayait de trouver un moyen de nous renvoyer chez nous ? »

« Juste un Mea culpa de façade selon moi … »

« Elle ne trouvera donc jamais grâce à tes yeux ? »

« J'en sais rien … J'ai compris qu'elle n'avait pas été épargnée par la vie, par sa mère, par tous ceux qui l'avaient entourée, mais on ne devient pas pour fondamentalement une sociopathe dérangée et égocentrique. »

« Tu es tellement attendrissante ma chérie … » dit-il ironiquement, ce qui lui valu un bon coup de coude dans les cotes de la part de sa femme, ce qui engagea bientôt une bataille d'oreillers avant que le téléphone de Snow ne résonne, interrompant leur bataille.

« Oui ? Ah Emma, comment tu … Oui ? Oh euh … Je ne sais pas écoute … Ok, je … Oui, je lui demande et je te rappelle … Oui, promis. Oh Emma, écoute ça suffit, je t'ai dis que je le ferais ! Oui, oui. A bientôt. »

Elle raccrocha et se calfeutra de nouveau sous sa couette et ouvrit un livre comme si de rien n'était. David haussa un sourcil avant de mettre la main sur le livre, forçant la jeune femme à s'en défaire « Snow ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'aurais rien à me dire ? »

« Rien d'important. »

« Snow … Que voulait Emma ? »

« Elle voulait nous inviter chez Regina ce soir. »

« Et ce n'est pas important pour toi ?! »

« Pas la peine de faire ton air faussement étonné. »

« Tu avais l'intention de me le dire ? Voire de me demander mon avis ? »

« Roh ce n'est pas comme si c'était la fin du monde. »

« Snow … »

« Quoi ? Parce que tu as l'intention d'y aller peut-être ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Je veux dire, il faut bien faire un pas. Et je te rappelle que si Emma nous invite, ça veut aussi dire que Regina nous reçoit. Elle va faire des efforts de son coté, nous pourrions aussi en faire. Ne serait-ce que pour lui prouver que nous sommes aussi adultes qu'elle. »

« … »

« Snow … Tu voulais renouer des liens avec Emma aussi, c'est peut-être le moment de le faire. Ca lui ferait tant plaisir, et à Henry aussi. »

« Et si elle nous faisait une tarte aux pommes, juste pour tester nos limites hein ? »

« Et bien nous en rirons et nous déclinerons poliment sa tarte. Nous devons passer au-delà. S'il te plait. »

« David … » se plaignit Snow, mais devant le regard insistant de son mari, elle comprit alors qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. « Je te hais ! »

« Non, c'est faux. » dit-il dans un sourire charmeur « Rappelle-le et dis lui oui. »

« … »

« Tu le fais ou je le fais ?! »

Snow leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa de nouveau son téléphone pour composer le numéro de sa fille.

* * *

« Vous avez fais quoi ? »

« On se calme, on se calme … »

« Miss Swan, habiter sous mon toit ne fait pas de vous la maitresse de maison ! Comment avez-vous pu les inviter ici ?! »

« Bah on ira au Granny's si ya que ça qui vous chagrine … »

« Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire. Vous m'avertissez _maintenant _d'un diner pour _ce soir_, _chez moi_ avec _vos parents_. Et jamais me demander mon avis ne vous a traversé l'esprit ? »

« Je ne voulais vous en parler que s'ils venaient. J'avais peur qu'Henry soit déçu dans le cas contraire. »

« Je ne suis pas Henry et, franchement, s'ils n'étaient pas venus, ça ne m'aurait pas déçu. »

« Oh s'il vous plait, c'est l'occasion de recoller les morceaux. »

« Les morceaux miss Swan ? On parlerait plus facilement de rapprocher 2 montagnes ici. »

« S'il vous plait. » supplia-t-elle presque en trépignant tel un enfant devant une vitrine de bonbons.

« Vous leur avez dit que j'étais d'accord ? »

« A vrai dire, je n'ai rien dis … Mais j'espérais bien que vous acceptiez. »

« Je vois … Vous me mettez encore au pied du mur, cela devient une fâcheuse habitude miss Swan. »

« Je vous promets de me racheter ! »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dis : vous faites bien trop de promesses … »

« Mais je les ais toutes tenues jusqu'à maintenant, y compris de vous retrouver … » dit-elle en s'approchant d'elle de quelques pas.

Regina n'était pas coutumière du fait : cette promiscuité qu'exerçait sans cesse Emma la dérangeait bien plus qu'elle n'aurait voulu le croire. Il y a encore quelques semaines, elles avaient du mal à rester dans la même pièce sans s'envoyer des pics ou encore des regards noirs, et maintenant, elles vivaient sous le même toit, dans une relative entente cordiale, et Emma semblait même plus à l'aise en sa compagnie … Bien trop à l'aise et tactile parfois.

« Faut-il que je comprenne que le diner m'incombe ? »

« Bah sauf si vous voulez vous retrouver à l'hosto pour une belle crise de foie si je m'y colle … »

« Ne me tentez pas … »

« Roh allez ! Ca n'a échappé à personne que vous êtes une bonne cuisinière ! »

« Parce que vous croyez sincèrement que vos parents accepteront de manger ce que je vais cuisiner ?! »

« Si j'en mange, ils en mangeront. »

« Et vous n'avez pas peur ? » dit-elle sur un ton moqueur

« Si vous aviez l'intention de me tuer en m'empoisonnant, vous l'auriez fait depuis longtemps et vous n'auriez pas attendu que mes parents en soient témoins. »

« Certes. »

« Bon, c'est ok pour ce soir donc ? »

Regina la fixa intensément, pensant surement pouvoir la faire se rétracter dans les dernières secondes, mais finalement, c'est elle qui baissa les bras. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas l'intention de changer ?

« Très bien. » lâcha-t-elle

« Super ! » Emma alla pour l'enlacer mais se rétracta finalement au dernier moment en voyant les gros yeux que fit Regina à son approche « Je … Euh … Je vais le dire aux enfants ! »

« Dire quoi ? »

En haut des escaliers, Henry et Alice avaient perçu quelques brides de conversation.

« Snow et David viennent manger ce soir à la maison. »

« C'est vrai ? Cool ! » Henry déboula du haut des escaliers pour atterrir dans les bras d'Emma, avant d'investir ceux de Regina, à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme « Toi aussi tu veux bien ? »

« Ou… Oui. »

« Super ! »

Emma avait noté l'attitude effacée d'Alice, toujours en haut des marches. Et quand elle lui jeta un regard, la petite disparut pour retourner dans sa chambre. Regina aussi avait noté la chose et alors qu'elle allait se défaire des petits bras d'Henry, Emma leva la main « J'y vais. »

Un peu frustrée qu'Emma prenne ses aises avec sa fille, Regina la laissa faire pourtant et regarda la jeune femme monter les marches pour rejoindre une Alice, allongée sur son lit, le nez dans un livre.

« Hey, je peux entrer ? »

« Oui. »

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce que tu nous reproches … Mais … »

« Je ne vous aime pas. »

Devant la franchise de la petite fille, Emma fut un tantinet désarçonnée « Oh, bah ça au moins c'est clair et net. Je peux m'asseoir ? » Pour toute réponse, Alice se redressa et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, laissant la place pour qu'Emma s'y assoie au bord. « J'aimerais comprendre pourquoi. »

« Regina est triste à cause de vous. »

« Et tu ne crois pas qu'on ait des raisons de lui en vouloir ? Ne serait-ce qu'un peu ? »

« Je comprends qu'elle a fait des mauvais choix en de mauvaises circonstances. Je ne dis pas qu'elle est innocente, mais je n'admets pas qu'on lui en veuille alors que tous les torts ne sont pas de son coté. »

« Je comprends, c'est pourquoi je lui laisse une chance et que j'ai accepté de revoir mes positions pour venir habiter ici. »

« Vous êtes différente. »

« Ah oui … Le truc de la Sauveuse hein … »

« Non. Vous la regardez différemment. »

« Et comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment … Ce que je sais c'est que vous êtes bien trop proche d'elle bien trop souvent et qu'à chaque fois que cela se produit, Regina se comporte bizarrement. »

« Et bien peut-être que ça s'appelle l'amitié et qu'elle n'en a tout simplement pas l'habitude. »

« Je suis une enfant qui débarque d'un monde enchanté certes, mais je ne suis pas idiote. J'ai parfois vu mes parents se regarder de la manière dont vous regardez Regina, lors des repas ou le soir devant la télé … Vous croyez que je ne vous vois pas, mais je vois tout. »

« Oh … J'ai bien peur de ne pas compren… »

« Si vous avez un tant soit peu de respect pour elle, vous pourriez dire la vérité. »

« … »

« Quelles sont vos intentions envers elle ? »

« Mes … Intentions ? Non, non je crois que tu te trompes là … »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Tu sais, j'ai appris à connaitre Regina en vivant sous votre toit, et mon but est vraiment que chacun des habitants puisse la voir sous un nouveau jour, comme moi je la vois maintenant. Et c'est aussi dans cette optique que je veux faire ce diner. Ce n'est pas pour la coincer ou quoique ce soit de ce genre, je veux vraiment l'aider à s'intégrer et de réinvestir dans la vie de la ville. »

« A quoi cela servira-t-il puisque vous allez tous repartir ? »

« Oui bah ça, c'est pas encore fait hein … Bon … Alors, tu es ok pour ce soir ? On voit comment ça se passe et ensuite on avise, ok ? »

« … D'accord. Mais si ça se passe mal, vous partirez. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Si ce diner n'est pas un succès, vous et Henry partirez de cette maison et nous laisserez, Regina et moi, seules. »

Emma se crispa alors : comment en était-elle venue à faire un pacte de la sorte ? Ce diner revêtait à présent un enjeu bien plus important que ce qu'elle avait imaginé originellement.

« Ok. »

En retrouvant Regina dans le salon, cette dernière la fusilla du regard.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous avez promis de partir si le diner n'est pas un succès ?! »

« Vous nous avez écouté ! » s'insurgea Emma

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laisser seule avec ma fille. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Au contraire, vous devriez être heureuse que nous décampions enfin de chez vous, non ? »

« Le but de cette cohabitation était qu'Henry aille mieux. »

« Ouais, et c'est le cas. J'ose croire qu'une fois qu'on sera parti, vous garderez de bonnes relations avec Henry. »

« Cela va sans dire. »

« Bien. Alors il n'y a aucun soucis … »

« Aucun. »

Non vraiment aucun ?

« Bon. Alors, on va manger quoi ce soir ? »

« J'avais pensé à des pommes farcies, ainsi qu'une compotée de pommes caramélisées et pour finir, une tarte aux pommes. » dit-elle dans un sourire ironique

« … »

« Miss Swan, je plaisante. »

« Ouais, ouais … Je m'en doutais hein … Mais on va quand même éviter d'enfoncer le couteau hein … »

« Lasagnes et verrines de St Jacques. Ile flottante en dessert, ça vous va ? »

« C'est parfait, comme d'habitude. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

* * *

Et le soir vint avec précipitation, Emma avait juste l'impression que quelqu'un s'était amusé à tourner les aiguilles de l'horloge. Contrairement à Regina qui avait gardé son calme tout au long de la préparation du repas.

Elles avaient mis leur force en commun pour dresser une table class et finement décorée. Emma s'habilla d'un jeans noir et d'une chemise bleue nuit. Regina, elle, se para d'une robe bordeaux au décolleté dans lequel les yeux d'Emma se perdirent quelques fois durant le diner.

Et a 20h pile, Snow et David arrivèrent. C'est évidemment Regina qui ouvrit la porte de sa demeure et la crispation de part et d'autre était palpable. Snow avait retint son souffle quelques dixième de secondes avant de lui sourire et de lui tendre un bouquet de fleurs.

« Merci. Entrez. »

Dans le salon, ils retrouvèrent Henry et Alice, jouant à la console.

« Bonsoir les enfants ! »

Henry lâcha sa manette pour se blottir dans les bras de son grand-père. « Hey salut kid ! »

« Bonsoir. » lança Alice aussi timidement que poliment.

« Ah vous voila ! » Dit Emma en sortant de la cuisine, tablier autour de la taille.

« Tu … Tu as cuisiné ? » lâcha avec un rictus peu rassuré Snow

« Non. Hey, c'est quoi ce soupir de soulagement hein ? C'est Regina qui a tout fait. »

« Pas mieux … » murmura Snow entre ses dents

Evidemment cela n'échappa guère à Regina qui préféra en sourire plutôt que de rétorquer, le diner n'ayant même pas commencé. Le couple s'installa sur invitation de la belle brune à table, suivi par Henry qui s'installa aux cotés d'Alice, Emma et Regina présidant chacune au bout de la table. Ce choix ne manqua pas à Snow qui ne pipa mot pourtant.

Regina apporta alors les St Jacques et Snow dû se rendre à l'évidence : Regina avait beaucoup de torts, mais ses compétences en cuisine ne pouvaient être remises en cause.

Ils dégustèrent en silence l'entrée avant qu'Emma ne le brise « Alors ? »

« C'est … C'est très bon, merci. »

« Merci. » lança Regina dans un sourire presque conquérant, alors qu'Emma la fixa d'un regard réprobateur dans le style « _ne poussez pas non plus_ ».

« Alors, Alice m'a dit que vous cherchiez un moyen de nous faire rentrer ? Est-ce vrai ? »

Evidemment ce n'était pas le sujet type qu'aurait voulu aborder Emma en de telles circonstances, et elle eut du mal à avaler sa St Jacques, mais finalement fut surprise de la réaction de Regina « C'est exact. »

« Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus utiliser la magie ? »

Le tutoiement choqua presque Emma avant que cette dernière ne se rappelle qui était Regina pour elle par le passé.

« C'est aussi exact. A vrai dire, Gold s'en charge. »

« Je croyais que tu ne faisais plus confiance en Gold ? »

« C'est encore exact, mais quel choix ais-je ? » dit-elle dans un sourire, comme si cela coulait de source

« Pourquoi tant vouloir nous renvoyer là-bas ? J'y ais passé quelques temps et ce que tu as laissé derrière toi n'est pas des plus glorieux. »

« Je m'en doute, mais à l'époque je n'avais guère l'idée que quelqu'un puisse y retourner un jour. Mais je sais que quelques habitants s'impatientent … »

« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? Pourquoi nous aiderais-tu ? »

« Parce que j'ai changé … Du moins, j'aime à le croire et à y pourvoir. »

Elle échangea un regard avec Henry, qui lui sourit en retour.

« Je vois … J'ai aussi compris que tu ne ferais pas partie du voyage. »

« Là encore, tu as bien compris. » dit-elle dans un sourire montrant une certaine lassitude à devoir se justifier et un agacement pénible

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce que je ne vois aucun intérêt à vous suivre quand je préfère de loin la vie que l'on m'offre ici. Appelle cela comme tu veux : exile, échappatoire, fuite … Mais si j'ai à choisir … »

« … Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'on te laissera le choix ?! »

« Pardon ? »

« Après tout, pourquoi vivrais-tu heureuse quand tu as fait tant de victimes ? »

« Snow … » murmura David pour la calmer, voyant la pression monter comme dans une cocotte minute

« David, ne sois pas si politiquement correct ! Pourquoi ne paiera-t-elle pas pour ses crimes ? Pourquoi nous la laisserions vivre heureuse ici ? Le méritait-elle ? »

« Elle nous a sauvé ! » lança ardemment Emma pour défendre la jeune femme « Elle a aussi le droit de vivre heureuse ! »

« Emma, ça ne te concerne pas. »

« Excuse-moi ? Au contraire, je devrais être la première à l'accuser : elle m'a séparé de ma patrie, de ma famille. Et pourtant, j'ai eu une seconde chance, alors pourquoi pas elle ? »

Snow alla déverser une nouvelle fois sa rancœur quand David posa sa main sur sa cuisse et la pressa fortement, annihilant toute férocité dans sa voix.

« Je crois que nous devrions passer au plat principal… » lâcha Regina en se levant promptement et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, suivit d'une Emma autant embarrassée qu'énervée de l'attitude de sa mère. Elle lui fit savoir à l'aide d'un regard noir.

« Regina … »

La jeune femme était appuyée sur le rebord du plan de travail elle essuya une larme naissante au coin de son œil avant de se retourner, affichant une façade impeccable.

« Allez vous asseoir miss Swan, j'apporte le dessert. »

Emma s'approcha alors et d'un geste déraisonné, elle enlaça la jeune femme fortement. Regina resta totalement figée sur place, stupéfaite. « Je suis désolée Regina » lui murmura Emma au creux de son cou « Si j'avais su … » Puis elle s'écarta et plongea son regard dans le sien « Vous aviez raison. Si j'avais su que ça se passerait ainsi … Et, à vrai dire, dans un coin de ma tête, je le pressentais mais … J'avais espoir que … Que ça se passe autrement. Je m'excuse. »

« Miss Swan … »

« Non, non, vous aviez raison, et j'avais tort. Profitez bien, je le dis rarement. » Regina ne pu que sourire alors « Bon, on va leur clouer le bec avec vos lasagnes ou pas ?! »

Elles retournèrent à table et le repas se poursuivit dans le silence avant qu'Henry n'engage de nouveau le dialogue « Maman, tu pourrais faire tes cookies aux amandes et caramel pour l'atelier de l'école ? »

« L'atelier de l'école ? »

« Yup. Va y avoir la fête de fin d'année à l'école et Snow organise, comme chaque année des ateliers. Je me suis dis que comme tu étais la meilleure cuisinière de Storybrooke … »

« Et bien … Pourquoi pas. »

« Oui, si nous sommes encore là, d'ici là. » marmonna Snow avant que David ne lui envoie un coup de pied dans la cheville.

Ce fut le seul dialogue jusqu'à ce que le repas se termine. Mais Emma se souvenait de la promesse faite à Alice : si le repas se passait mal, elle et Henry devraient partir.

« Et si on allait s'asseoir au salon pour un digestif hein ? Henry, Regina, j'aurais besoin de vous … Dans la cuisine. »

« Mais … »

« S'il vous plait. Alice, je te confie Snow, après tout … C'est ta demi sœur, vous avez surement des choses à vous dire. »

Regina eut un hoquet de surprise avant d'être entrainée par Henry et Emma dans la cuisine. « Mais vous êtes folle ?! »

« Pas de panique, je voulais sauver le repas. »

« En exposant ma fille ainsi ? »

« N'oubliez pas : si ce diner foire, Henry et moi partons. Et je n'ai nullement l'intention de partir. Il faut qu'elle discute avec Snow, qu'elle comprenne … »

Regina frissonna alors : Snow et Alice avait bien plus en commun que ce qu'elles pensaient. De même paternité, si les choses avaient tourné différemment, elles auraient été élevées toutes les deux comme 2 sœurs, 2 princesses, et auraient probablement étaient heureuses ensemble, au palais du roi Leopold où Regina se serait occupée d'elles deux comme ses filles. Oui, les choses auraient été bien différentes.

Assises l'une en face de l'autre, se regardant intensément, David se sentait clairement de trop. Il pensa aller rejoindre sa fille en cuisine, mais il savait pertinemment que Snow l'en n'aurait empêché. Alors, il resta là, prêt à compter les points, et soigner les blessures.

« Comment était le roi, votre pè… Notre père ? »

« Il était bon et généreux. Sage et tendre. Il a toujours été attentif envers moi. »

Alice serra les poings sur ses genoux « Vraiment ? Pas envers moi en tout cas … »

« Pardon ? »

« Il n'a pas hésité à m'abandonner. Il savait que j'avais survécu à l'accouchement, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas gardé ? » Snow vit des larmes se former dans ses grands yeux qui appartenait, lui semblait-elle, à son défunt père. Il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait en renier la paternité.

« Alors, tu ne sais donc pas ? »

« Snow ! » l'interrompit David

« Savoir quoi ? »

« Ca suffit, on va y aller, il se fait tard, allez viens Snow. »

La jeune femme fut tirée par David jusque dans l'entrée avant qu'il n'appelle Emma.

« Quoi ? Vous partez mais … »

« Ca vaut mieux, je t'expliquerais. On t'appelle demain. Regina, merci pour ce diner, c'était délicieux… »

« Mais … »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu sortir un mot de plus, David et Snow étaient dehors.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » lança Emma vers Alice, debout au milieu du salon « Je devrais peut-être vous le demander à vous, ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Snow sait quelque chose sur ma naissance ! »

Regina fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers Emma « C'est vrai ? Que sait-elle ? »

« Je … J'en sais rien moi ! » Emma avait outrageusement menti … Elle venait de mentir à Regina, et d'un seul coup le poids de la culpabilité lui tomba sur les épaules. Cette dernière sonda son regard mais, dépourvue du super pouvoir d'Emma concernant les mensonges, elle plia et se tourna vers Alice « Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller dormir. »

« Ce diner était une mauvaise idée, j'avais raison. Vous devez partir, vous l'avez promis. » lâcha-t-elle dans un regard noir.

« Alice ! »

« Non, elle a raison. J'ai fais une promesse … Henry et moi quitteront les lieux demain. Je suis désolée Regina je n'aurais jamais du vous imposer ça. »

La jolie brune resta interdite devant ce revirement de situation : elle pensait se faire coincer en acceptant de recevoir Snow et David pour un diner chez elle, et finalement, c'était Emma qui avait vu la situation lui échapper et se retourner contre elle.

Regina le lui avait pourtant dit : elle faisait trop de promesses, et celle-ci était clairement de trop, mais trop tard. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle avait donné sa parole. « Henry … Demain matin nous partirons. »

« Mais … J'ai pas envie ! »

« Henry écoute, on trouvera une maison et puis, Regina a eu la patience de nous accueillir ici depuis 2 semaines … On devrait … On devrait la remercier, et puis, on viendra la voir, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle ne se tournant vers Regina cette dernière opina de la tête « Tu vois. Allez, pour l'instant, file au lit, je te rejoins. »

Henry monta alors, non sans lancer un regard noir et vengeur vers Alice.

« Alice, va au lit aussi, s'il te plait … »

La petite lui sourit faiblement et monta, sans demander son reste.

« Ca, on peut pas dire qu'elle ne tienne pas de vous cette opiniâtreté. Quand elle a une idée dans la tête, elle l'a pas ailleurs. Elle voulait qu'on parte, et ça depuis qu'on a mis un pied ici … »

« … Je suis désolée … »

« Vous n'y êtes pour rien. A vrai dire … Je la comprends : elle vient de tout quitter, de trouver une nouvelle vérité à sa vie, elle aurait certainement aimé avoir plus de temps avec vous seules à seules. Peut-être que c'est un mal pour un bien … »

« Peut-être, mais je ne pensais pas que cela se finirait de la sorte. »

« Quoi ? Vous vouliez faire une petite fête pour moi ?! Ou une petite soirée privée peut-être ? » lâcha-t-elle sur un ton plus que sensuel et suggestif, qui laissa Regina sans voix « Hey, je blague hein … »

« Très drôle miss Swan. Je vais me coucher. »

« Regina, je vous remercie de nous avoir accueilli, vraiment. »

« Je l'ai fais pour Henry. »

« Bien sur, ça va de soi … Vous n'alliez pas accepter de nous héberger pour le simple bonheur de m'avoir sous votre toit, histoire de me croiser inopinément au sortir de la douche. »

« Miss Swan ! Vous prenez des libertés qui ne me plaisent guère. »

« Mouais … En tout cas, je suis contente d'avoir habité ici un temps. »

« Parce que vous aviez enfin un toit ? »

« Non, parce que j'ai appris à vous connaitre un peu mieux et que la Regina à qui j'ai eu à faire ces derniers temps m'a plu. Si les autres avaient la chance d'entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'une once de ce que j'ai pu voir : ce sourire sur votre visage quand vous faisiez les devoirs des enfants, cet air serein quand nous regardions un DVD le soir, ou encore ces jeux … Bref, j'aurais une liste immense de choses qui vous ferait vous apprécier des autres pour ce que vous êtes. »

« Et qui vous dit que j'ai envie que les autres me voient autrement ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais vous devriez. Quoique … En y réfléchissant … J'aurais bien gardé pour moi cette part de vous. » Emma s'approcha de Regina et, tout en lui souriant, lui prit la main « Je vous ais déjà dis merci non … » dit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien, et alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, Regina se recula d'un pas, écarquillant les yeux « Mais que faites-vous ? »

« Je … Désolée … Je suis fatiguée je crois … »

« Oui, nous devrions nous coucher. Je veux dire … Chacune dans … Bref, bonne nuit. »

« … »

* * *

Chacune regagna sa chambre. La dernière nuit d'Emma sous le toit de Regina. Et alors que ces dernières pensées allaient vers la jolie brune, au loin, bien plus loin que les murs de la demeure, bien au-delà des maisons de Storybrooke, sur la plage bordant le large de la ville, une colonne de sable s'éleva tourbillonnant. Voguant au dessus des toits et des rues, la nappe sableuse s'infiltra par l'interstice d'une fenêtre du salon.

Guidée, elle chercha sa proie pour la trouver à l'étage, se glissant sous le pas de la porte d'une chambre … La chambre d'Alice. Le ban de sable sembla alors flotter au dessus d'elle puis, en quelques secondes, s'abattit sur elle, la réveillant en sursaut.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut comme si elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar. Haletante et en sueur, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre où elle se trouvait.

Elle se leva alors, pieds nus, et, comme une somnambule, sortit de sa chambre, en silence. Elle descendit les marches en marbres, sans se soucier du froid lui glaçant la voute plantaire et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle attrapa un couteau de boucher, celui que Regina avait promis de mettre en hauteur mais qu'elle oublia de faire pour se consacrer au diner de ce soir.

Elle remonta tout aussi silencieusement les marches et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Elle se glissa telle une anguille près du lit de la jeune femme, un regard noir sur le visage, puis elle brandit le poignard et ce ne fut pas quand les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent en entendant une latte du parquet grincé, trahissant la présence d'une personne dans sa chambre, qu'Alice arrêta son geste et enfonça une première fois le couteau dans l'estomac de la jeune femme. Quand elle sortit le couteau, un filet de sang gicla sur son visage, rendant ce dernier encore plus étrangement psychopathe.

La jeune femme ne pu prononcer que quelques balbutiements avant que ne s'abatte un second coup non loin du premier. La douleur lui irradia tout le corps jusqu'à l'anesthésier … Bientôt, elle ne sentit plus rien, et eu juste le temps de voir la petite fille disparaitre derrière la porte avant de fermer les yeux.

**TBC**


	23. L'attaque

**Hi there ! How are you ? XD**

**Bon moi, je vous l'avoue ... mon petit coeur d'Evil Regal en a pris un méchant coup avec l'épisode de dimanche hein ...**

**MAIS je dois dire que vos reviews, exceptionnellement nombreuses pour ce chapitre, m'ont fait plaisir ^^ **

**J'avoue que depuis le début de cette fic, j'ai très peu fait de cliffhanger ... Je me rattrape maintenant :p **

**Je remecie tous mes lecteurs, ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, ceux qui m'ont rejoins il y a peu (et qui ont eu le courage de se farcir 20 chapitres XD), ceux qui ont reviewés, ceux qui n'en ont pas l'habitude mais qui, par frustration, m'ont manifesté leur engoument maintenant. **

**Je ne vais pas vous faire mariner plus longtemps ... Voici "l'heureuse elue", choisie par Alice pour devenir passoire humaine ! **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

La douleur lui irradiait le corps, comme si de la lave coulait dans ses veines et s'infiltraient partout elle était tétanisée par la douleur, incapable de bouger. La surprise même d'être la victime d'Alice était plus douloureux encore … Elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle en vienne à ça … Et soudain ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Cora : était-ce son plan depuis le début ? Qu'avait-elle pu dire ou faire à Alice pour qu'elle agisse ainsi ?!

Et avec la force de désespoir, elle réussi à se mouvoir, sentant son sang tremper les draps, rendant les mouvements plus difficiles. Elle tendit sa main, son bras, dans le vide de sa chambre, cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un, une aide providentielle …

Et finalement, au bord du lit, elle bascula à terre, entrainant dans sa chute, ses draps, mais aussi sa lampe de chevet qui se fracassa au sol, attirant l'attention de sa voisine de chambre. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte avec violence et alluma la lumière, sans même penser qu'elle pouvait apercevoir sa colocataire dans une tenue inappropriée.

Et quand elle vit la scène, elle ne pu qu'hurler « REGINA ! »

Emma se précipita à genoux près d'elle et découvrit le sang sous les draps dans lesquels elle s'était enroulée en tombant. « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Instinctivement, elle posa ses mains sur les plaies béantes de Regina quand Henry se pointa derrière elles « Maman … »

« Henry ! » Emma se tourna alors et le petit garçon s'aperçut, horrifié, de la présence abondante du sang sur le ventre et les mains de ses mères « Appelle de l'aide, VITE ! »

Il sursauta puis se bougea et descendit les marches, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois, avant d'attraper le téléphone et de composer le premier numéro qui lui vint en tête.

« Regina je vous en prie, restez avec moi ! »

Elle appuya sur les plaies afin de freiner l'hémorragie, mais rien n'était moins sûr. Il semblait y avoir 2 blessures profondes, semblant être faites par une arme blanche. « Regina, regardez moi … Regina … »

La jeune femme brune avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, ses pupilles dilatées vaquaient d'un lieu à un autre sans réellement se fixer, comme si elle était en panique. Et dans un geste, elle attrapa les mains d'Emma et bougea ses lèvres. Emma se pencha alors et cru comprendre « A… Ma … Lice … » Emma fronça les sourcils puis entendit la porte d'entrée claquer et des pas lourds et rapides venir jusqu'à elle quand elle se tourna elle vit David, Snow et Whale, ce dernier, d'abord inerte, s'accroupit afin d'aider la jeune femme. Quand il prit le relais, elle se releva et quand Snow lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé, elle l'ignora et se rua dans la chambre d'Alice pour ne trouver qu'un lit vide.

« Et merde … »

« Emma ? EMMA ! Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« J'en … J'en sais rien … Je l'ai trouvé là, par terre, du sang partout … »

« Ou est Alice ? »

« J'en sais rien …. Bon Dieu … Merde … »

« Calme-toi, Whale se charge d'elle. David l'aide. » Snow fut presque étonnée de la tristesse et de la panique dans l'attitude d'Emma « Hey, calme-toi … »

« Mais …. J'ai rien vu venir … J'ai rien entendu ! »

« Emma … Va rassurer Henry, il est paniqué aussi. »

D'un seul coup, Emma réalisa que son petit garçon de 10 ans en avait trop vu pour son âge. « T'as raison. » Sans un mot de plus elle se rendit dans la chambre du petit garçon pour le voir assis sur son lit, prostré, son visage pâle et neutre. « Hey … »

« Le Dr Whale a appelé pour faire venir une ambulance … »

Emma s'assit lentement à coté de lui, au bord du lit, entourant ses épaules de son bras « Tout va bien aller. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais je vais le découvrir, je te le promets. »

« Ou est Alice ? »

« Elle … Elle a disparu … »

Henry se mit alors à pleurer, Emma se trouva démunie et impuissante. Elle n'avait jamais pensé son rôle de mère de la sorte car oui, cela impliquait aussi de sécher les larmes de son fils et pas seulement de répondre à ses attentes en étant la Sauveuse car, pour le coup, elle n'avait pas su sauver ou même protéger Regina.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ira bien. »

« Non c'est faux, j'ai vu le sang … »

« Hey, Regina n'est pas n'importe qui hein, tu le sais. »

« Non … Et à cause de moi, elle va mourir ! »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que je lui ais fais promettre de ne plus utiliser la magie. Si elle ne m'avait pas écouté, elle aurait peut-être pu se défendre, si elle avait utilisé la magie, elle… »

« Hey, hey, tu n'en sais rien. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Et toi non plus … » dit-il le visage buriné de larmes

« Je te promets que je découvrirais ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Henry enfouit son visage contre Emma et au bout de 5min, Snow frappa à la porte « L'ambulance est là. Je vous accompagne à l'hôpital. »

« Oui merci. »

« Ce n'était pas une question. » dit-elle dans un faible sourire, comme si elle essayait de se racheter pour une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise. Mais, Snow le savait, elle avait eu à l'encontre de Regina quelques mots assez durs ces derniers temps, et plus récemment, la soirée dernière. Alors sans un mot, ils montèrent tous en voiture et suivirent l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital où Regina fut prise en charge directement.

« Whale ! »

« Oui ? »

« Peu importe qui elle est ou qui elle fut, vous avez intérêt à faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour l'aider et la sauver, c'est clair ? » les mots d'Emma étaient aussi durs qu'emplis de peine, et c'est pourquoi Whale ne s'en offusqua pas.

« Bien sur Emma. »

* * *

La nuit fut interminable pour Emma. Elle n'avait pas quitté les couloirs de l'hôpital, arpentant des mètres et des mètres sans jamais fermer les yeux ou penser à rentrer. Henry non plus n'avait pas souhaité partir, mais la fatigue l'avait gagné et il dormait à présent sur le canapé de la salle d'attente. Snow et David avaient voulu rester mais Emma leur avait dis que ce n'était pas nécessaire et qu'elle préférait encore qu'ils se penchent sur la disparition d'Alice. C'est donc à regret qu'ils la laissèrent.

Et alors qu'il était environ 5h du matin, Whale apparut enfin derrière les portes battantes Emma dissimula assez mal sa fébrilité et entraina le docteur loin des oreilles d'Henry. Elle ne préférait pas le réveiller pour qu'il entende de possibles mauvaises nouvelles, même si elle ne voulait l'admettre.

« Alors ? » dit-elle avec impatience

« Elle est en vie. » Emma respira enfin et lâcha même un petit soupir « Mais tout n'est pas fini, elle a perdu énormément de sang et elle a fait un arrêt sur la table. »

« Et … C'est mauvais ? »

« On l'a stabilisé mais … Elle est dans le coma. »

« Mais elle est en vie n'est-ce pas ? »

« Emma … Vous devez comprendre que … Regina … Elle est en vie certes, mais dans un coma dont elle ne sortira probablement jamais. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous … dites ? »

« C'est un coma profond on pense que son cerveau a été privé trop longtemps d'oxygène durant son arrêt. Les lésions cérébrales peuvent être irréversibles. »

« Non … Je … Elle est en vie. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir non ? »

« Je ne veux pas vous donner justement de faux espoirs. Il est peu probable qu'elle se réveille un jour et si, par miracle, c'est un jour le cas, elle ne sera plus la même. »

« Quels sont les conséquences d'une privation d'oxygène trop longue ? »

« Un état végétatif sévère peut se définir, dans les grands lignes, par l'incapacité de se mouvoir seul, de respirer seul, de parler, de manger. Elle serait dans son lit, reliée à des machines. Je connais Regina, et … Je peux vous dire qu'elle ne désirerait surement pas rester dans cet état. »

« Non, vous vous trompez, vous ne connaissez pas Regina, pas comme je la connais ! Elle est en vie, c'est ce qui compte. »

« Vous savez … C'est triste à dire mais, vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle. La seule personne à Storybrooke pouvant s'apparenter à de la famille est … »

« … Snow … »

« Elle est sa belle-mère. Vous allez le dire à Henry ? »

« Il va vouloir la voir quoiqu'il se passe. Je peux la voir ? »

« Non pas encore, elle est en soin intensif. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire, rentrez chez vous. Quand elle sera transférée, je vous préviendrais. »

Emma rechigna puis pensa à Henry. Elle lui fit un signe de tête en guise d'approbation puis, quand Whale repartit, elle alla réveiller Henry qui demanda de suite des nouvelles de sa mère. Lentement mais de manière claire, elle lui expliqua, dans les grandes lignes, ce que venait de lui dire Whale. Elle avait prit le parti de lui dire la vérité, sachant pertinemment que mentir renforcerait encore sa peine.

Et après avoir bougonné qu'il tenait à rester jusqu'au transfert de sa mère, Emma réussi à le convaincre de repartir chez Regina pour finir sa nuit. Et malgré sa volonté de rester éveillé, la fatigue le gagna et il s'endormit de nouveau dans on lit, bordé par Emma, avant que celle-ci n'aille, elle aussi, dormir un peu. En passant, elle entra dans la chambre de Regina et eut un frisson en voyant la marre de sang sur son tapis blanc. Les draps étaient encore par terre, témoin de la rudesse de la chute …

Elle ferma la porte, espérant que son fils n'y entre pas avant qu'elle ait tout nettoyé.

Et finalement, elle s'endormit, tout habillée, dans son lit, accablée par la fatigue et la tristesse de savoir Regina condamnée.

* * *

Les rumeurs et les nouvelles étaient aussi rapides à Storybrooke qu'un éclair durant un gros orage. Bientôt tous apprirent l'attaque dont avait été la victime Regina, et la disparition d'Alice, ce qui plongea les habitants dans une passable psychose.

Bien évidemment la nuit fut courte pour la jeune femme qui fut incapable d'aligner plus de 3h de sommeil consécutives. Et s'est passablement endormie encore qu'elle se leva et qu'elle fit un détour par la chambre d'Henry où ce dernier dormait profondément. Elle composa le numéro de Ruby et descendit dans la cuisine. « Ruby, tu pourrais passer pour garder Henry ? Je dois sortir, oui je t'expliquerais. Ok ? Merci. » Puis elle composa le numéro de Snow « Des nouvelles ? Oh ok … J'arrive. Non, non plus vite se sera fait, mieux se sera. Tu penses ? Bon je verrais. On se retrouve dans 20min devant sa boutique. A tout à l'heure. »

Et elle eut juste le temps de boire un café et de s'habiller avant que Ruby n'arrive

« Hey, salut. J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu … J'ai entendu les nouvelles, c'est vrai alors ? Regina est blessée ? »

« Oui, elle a été poignardée. »

« Merde mais … Par qui ? »

« J'en sais rien. Elle a rien pu dire … Et Alice a disparut, je sais pas si elle est mêlée à ça où si elle a juste été enlevée. »

« Tu … Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu faire ça ? »

« J'en sais rien … Je suis paumée … Tu … Tu sais où est Hook ? »

« Kilian ? Nan, il n'a rien à voir avec ça, je te l'assure. »

« Comment tu peux … Non … Ruby ? »

« Bah quoi ?! Tu peux pas nier qu'il est beau gosse ! Et puis, je dois bien t'avouer que le fait qu'il lui manque une main … Amplifie ce qu'il peut faire avec l'autre ! » lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil. Emma leva les yeux au ciel

« Par pitié, pas maintenant … Henry dort encore à l'étage. Je te confie la cuisine, essaie de ne pas tout faire bruler. »

« Promis. Tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Je vais essayer de retrouver Alice … » Elle attrapa sa veste et quitta la maison en direction du centre ville où elle retrouva Snow et David devant la boutique de Gold. « Tu es sûre que tu veux faire appel à lui ? »

« Il est le seul ici à maitriser la magie qui pourrait nous être utile. »

« Mais tu le connais : on a rien sans rien avec lui. »

« J'aviserais à ce moment-là. »

Et sans attendre, elle entra dans la boutique faisant tinter la cloche de l'entrée et attirant ainsi l'attention du maitre des lieux. Gold sortit de son bureau, l'air passablement énervé que l'on rentre dans sa boutique de si bonne heure.

« Miss Swan, que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Regina a été attaquée cette nuit. »

« Oui, j'ai cru entendre cela, c'est … navrant. »

« Alice a disparu. »

Gold fronça les sourcils et semble, soudain, plus intéressé par la conversation « Et vous pensez qu'il y a un rapport ? »

« Evidemment qu'il y en a un. J'aimerais solliciter votre aide pour la retrouver qu'elle soit en fuit ou enlevée, il faut la retrouver. »

« En fuite vous dites ? Vous émettez l'idée qu'elle ait pu tuer sa propre mère ? Bien … En y réfléchissant, ça serait de famille … » dit-il ironiquement

« Regina n'est pas morte ! » aboya Emma plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu « Et je me fous de savoir à quel point cette situation vous amuse, je voudrais juste votre aide. »

« Et pourquoi moi ? »

« Parce que vous me le devez. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« J'aurais pu vous en empêcher vous le savez ? A la frontière de la ville, j'aurais pu vous arrêter, mais je n'ai rien fais … »

« Et vous pensez que ça vous donne droit à une faveur de ma part ? »

« Exactement. Et parce que vous l'avez fais à l'envers à Regina à l'époque, et que vous lui devez bien ça, parmi tant d'autres choses. »

« Quel langage … »

« Rumple … » L'homme se retourna pour voir Belle sortir de l'arrière boutique, un air grave sur le visage « Je t'en prie, fais-le. » Il grimaça alors et ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa canne « Tu m'as dis vouloir changer, alors commence maintenant. Je sais ce que tu as fais par le passé, même si je ne sais pas tout, et Regina a le droit à cela de ta part. »

« Très bien, très bien. Que puis-je faire ? »

« Accompagnez-nous. Que ce soit Alice ou une autre personne l'ayant enlevé, je suppose que son but sera de quitter la ville au plus vite. »

« En prenant le risque de … »

« … Ca, la personne ne le sait pas justement. »

« Par où on commence ? »

« On va se diviser. Direction la forêt. »

« Et pourquoi ne pas envisager que l'agresseur ait pris une voiture ? »

« Je … »

« Emma, vous ne nous dites pas tout n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas d'agresseur, enfin si mais je veux dire … »

« Vous pensez que c'est Alice n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fais dire cela ? »

« Sur le bateau … Avant de battre Cora, elle a dis quelque chose … Sur le coup, je me suis dis que c'était un dernier coup de poker pour nous faire peur mais … J'y ais repensé cette nuit. »

« Qu'a-t-elle dis ? »

« _Je serais toujours là_. C'est ce qu'elle a dit. On ne s'est jamais vraiment penché sur le passé commun entre Cora et Alice. Elle l'a peut-être conditionnée à haïr Regina. »

« Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi après la mort de Cora, 15 jours plus tard ? »

« J'en sais rien mais le fait est qu'Alice détestait Regina parce que Cora lui avait dit qu'elle avait été séparée de ses parents par sa faute. Il se pourrait qu'Alice soit comme un agent dormant … Un déclic et il passe à l'action. Il suffit que quelque chose ait « réveillé » Alice et qu'elle passe à l'action, c'est-à-dire s'en prendre à Regina. Une ultime vengeance de Cora envers Regina. »

« Et par la main même de sa fille, quelle ironie. »

« Tragique ironie oui. Mais si c'est bien ça, ça exclut une fuite en voiture. Alice n'aurait jamais pu la conduire. Elle doit se cacher quelque part, certainement dans les bois. »

« Miss Swan, Storybrooke est plus vaste qu'il n'y parait. Ses bois sont immensément grands, les parcourir nous prendra une éternité. »

« J'ai ma petite idée … »

**TBC**


	24. Un dernier atout

**Hellooooooooooo comment allez-vous ? Le WE bien ou bien ? **

**Moi c'est repos, je suis vannée, claquée, fourbue ... **

**Je vois que ma dernière suite en a surpris plus d'un, et j'en suis ravie \o/**

**A présent, place au ... SWAN QUEEN ! **

**OUi, oui vous avez bien lu, le SQ s'installe ENFIN ! Bon ok, elles se roulent pas encore des pelles hein ... **

**Mais y'a un début à tout. ENJOY !**

* * *

« Merci d'être revenue si vite. »

« Pas de soucis, j'ai confié Henry à Granny. »

« Tu as apporté ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

« Oui, Henry m'a donné ça. »

Ruby tendit à Emma un tissu qui s'avérait être un débardeur « T'es sûre que c'est à elle ? »

« Tu vois franchement Henry mettre ça ? Et Regina ne rentre pas dedans … »

Quand Ruby évoqua Regina, Emma eut un pincement au cœur : elle n'avait pas même pas été la voir ce matin se sachant impuissante, elle se rendrait bien plus utile en ramenant Alice auprès d'elle. Elle décida alors de se concentrer sur sa recherche, et quoi de mieux que le célèbre flair de Ruby pour retrouver quelqu'un ?

« Bon … C'est partit. Renifle ! » dit-elle non sans une pointe d'amusement en tendant le linge à Ruby. Cette dernière obtempéra et en quelques secondes, elle marcha, telle une somnambule au travers des rues pour déboucher non loin de la mine effondrée.

« Elle est là ? »

« Pas loin … »

A la suite de Ruby, Gold et Emma. Et au bout de 10 minutes supplémentaires de marche, Ils l'aperçurent enfin, la chemise de nuit tâchée de sang, pieds nus, les cheveux en bataille, un couteau ensanglanté dans la main.

« Alice ! »

Cette dernière, en train de marcher on-ne-sait-ou, se retourna alors, son visage impassible taché de sang. Et alors qu'Emma allait courir en sa direction, Gold leva sa canne pour lui barrer le passage « Mais qu'est-ce qui vous pr… »

« Ce n'est pas elle. » grinça-t-il des dents

Emma fronça les sourcils avant d'être attirée par des ricanements venus tout droit d'Alice. Cette dernière, son couteau fermement tenu dans la main, fixait les autres.

« Laissez-moi lui parler. »

« Non Emma ! » cria Ruby en voyant Emma faire un pas dans la direction de la petite fille. Gold non plus n'était pas rassuré et le fit savoir à Emma en lui barrant une nouvelle fois le chemin Mais s'il y avait bien une chose qu'Emma détestait plus qu'autre chose, c'était qu'on lui dise ce qui était le mieux pour elle. Elle s'approcha de lui comme jamais elle ne l'avait fais auparavant, nez contre nez « Laissez-moi faire … »

« Je vous préviens … Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas avec elle … Qui sait ce que Cora lui a fais. »

Emma lui jeta un regard, la petite fille semblait attendre patiemment, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La jolie blonde s'approcha d'un pas, puis 2, puis 3 et Alice pencha la tête sur le coté. Emma cru alors voir un mauvais remake de « The Ring » avec une gamine possédée et démoniaque, totalement flippante. Elle s'attendait franchement à ce que sa tête fasse un 360° ou encore qu'elle vomisse de la bouillasse verdatre tout en jurant et blasphémant.

« Alice … Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ? » Elle ne pu défaire son regard de la lame rougie du sang de Regina. Elle n'imaginait pas avec qu'elle violence elle lui avait asséné les coups. « Alice … »

« Tu es si faible … J'ai de la peine pour toi. »

Emma se figea alors et écarquilla ses yeux, tellement surprise qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte que la petite s'était approchée de quelques pas en sa direction. « Alice ? »

« Elle avait tort de te faire confiance, cela a été sa dernière erreur … »

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? Pourquoi Regina ? »

Pour toute réponse, Alice sourit alors et en un quart de seconde, elle sauta sur Emma et la colla à terre, brandissant son poignard de fortune au dessus de sa tête et alors que son visage était à quelques centimètres de celui d'Emma, cette dernière pu lire la folie et la rage dans les yeux de la petite fille « Que tu peux être idiote. Ne sais-tu pas … que l'amour est une faiblesse … » Et à ce moment-là, elle fut envoyée à quelques mètres de là par Gold. Emma se releva alors prestement et compris alors, horrifiée : ces paroles lui étaient étrangement familières …

Et alors que Gold allait lui asséner le coup de grâce, Emma se mit entre lui et elle, en leva les bras « Non ! »

« Miss Swan … »

« Ce n'est pas Alice ! »

A ce moment là, Alice se releva et s'évapora pour se retrouver juste en face d'Emma. En quelques secondes, elle lui planta le couteau dans le ventre, faisant sursauter Emma. Ruby hurla de stupeur tandis que Gold la figea dans une aura bleutée

« Je te l'ai dis … C'est une faiblesse. » lança-t-elle dans un sourire, mais elle le perdit bien vite quand Emma attrapa la lame de sa main et sortit le couteau lentement « Comment … »

« Je te l'ai déjà dis une fois : ce n'est pas une faiblesse, mais une force ! »

A ce moment là, elle s'éloigna, laissant le couteau tomber au sol, tandis qu'Alice était toujours immobilisée. Gold se posta entre elles 2 et posa sa main sur le front de la petite « Rumple … Sale petit … »

« Ne soyez pas aussi virulente ma chère, vous n'en n'avez pas les moyens. »

« Tu sais que je ne la laisserais pas, tu le sais ça. Cette enfant est à moi, grâce à toi. »

« C'est ce que nous verrons. »

« Si tu me détruis, tu la détruis elle aussi. C'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Vous avez déjà tué Regina … » Emma avait pris la parole, essayant de jouer son jeu « Vous avez gagné déjà, Regina est morte ce matin. » Elle aperçut alors sur le visage de la petite un rictus de satisfaction.

« C'est bien … Elle est mieux là où elle est maintenant. »

Emma serra les poings et la mâchoire mais laissa courir. Gold agita la main et Alice tomba lourdement sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fais ?! »

« Je l'ai endormi momentanément. Avant de comprendre et de chercher un moyen de séparer Cora d'Alice. »

« J'ai cru que je l'avais tué la première fois… J'en étais sûre … »

« Avec la magie, il ne faut pas toujours croire ce que l'on voit. On va la ramener, on verra ce que l'on peut faire en allant. »

Emma eut quand même un regard peiné vers la petite fille qui, finalement, était elle aussi une victime de Cora. Voilà pourquoi cette femme avait été si « facile » à battre : simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir cru en être débarrassée … Puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers Regina : elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'avait pu ressentir Regina en voyant sa propre fille la poignarder.

Gold et Emma ramenèrent Alice en ville, dans la boutique de Gold là où, 15 jours plus tôt, David avait pris place pour entamer une cure de sommeil.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Vous rien. Je vais faire des recherches. »

« Hey, j'ai de la magie moi aussi ! » dit Emma, insurgée

« Sans vouloir vous vexer chère Emma, vous êtes encore loin du compte. »

« … »

« Vous devriez vous occuper de votre fils à présent. »

« Vous … Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour Regina ? »

Gold haussa un sourcil, surpris et amusé de cette demande. « Ce n'est pas de mon ressors. Ce qui lui arrive est malheureux, mais c'est en dehors de mes capacités. »

« Vous mentez. Henry m'a parlé de ses brulures lors de ses nuits agités qu'il partageait avec Aurora. Vous lui avez enlevé ses blessures par magie. »

« Mais le cas de Regina est autrement plus complexe. Alice l'a blessé à l'arme blanche, et non par magie. Son état relève d'une question purement biologique. Les brûlures d'Henry étaient faites dans un 'entre-deux-mondes', quelque chose de non matériel, non réel. »

Gold vit la tristesse dans les yeux d'Emma, ce qui l'intrigua au plus haut point.

« … Merci quand même ... »

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce « Miss Swan. »

« Oui ? »

« Vous savez comment la réveiller … » dit-il dans un petit sourire

« Pardon ? »

« N'avez-vous pas une petite idée de la manière de s'y prendre ? »

« ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, clopinant de sa canne et s'approcha assez près pour pouvoir voir ses pupilles se dilater de stupeur quand il lui assénerait la vérité « L'amour véritable Miss Swan. Le seul et unique. »

« Euh … Oui, et ? »

« Votre mère fut réveillée ainsi et, ironie du sort, votre père le fut il y a une paire de semaines de la même façon. »

« Vous voulez dire … »

« Et oui. »

« Quel rapport avec moi ? Et quel rapport avec l'état de Regina ? Je croyais que ça n'avait rien de magique … »

Gold laissa échapper un hoquet d'amusement « Il est vrai que je n'y connais rien miss Swan … Semble-t-il, pas plus que vous. Mais … Vous êtes-vous demandée comment cela avait été possible qu'elle revienne d'entre les morts sur le navire de Hook ? »

« Elle n'est pas … Elle … » Emma s'arrêta quelques secondes, se remémorant la scène sur le galion : Regina, transpercée par cette lance de fumée jetée par Cora … Elle se souvenait du corps ensanglanté de Regina tombant sur elle, son souffle court et ses yeux clos … Son dernier soupir … Puis quelques minutes de latence avant que Regina ne revienne à la vie. Emma s'était interrogée mais finalement avait laissé courir.

« Pouvez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé sur ce navire ? »

« Vous étiez là, vous avez vu aussi. »

« Non, non. Je vous parle de ce que je n'ais pas vu, de ce que personne n'a vu … »

« J'en sais rien moi : elle s'est prise la lance, elle s'est effondrée, elle a murmuré quelques mots pour Henry, et ensuite elle a fermé les yeux j'ai cru qu'elle était morte ! » dit-elle avec agacement, tant remuer ces vieux souvenirs désagréables était pénible pour elle

« N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que vous ayez fait ou dis durant ces brefs derniers instants ? »

« … Je … Je crois pas. J'étais sous le choc, elle avait pris cette lance à ma place. J'étais déboussolée. »

Gold plissa les yeux, comme pour essayer de lire en elle « Avez-vous … pleuré ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Avez-vous pleuré miss Swan ? »

« Je pensais Regina morte à ma place alors … J'en sais rien moi, oui peut-être, je sais plus ! Quelle importance ?! »

A ce moment-là, Gold sourit de ce sourire qui faisait frissonner Emma à chaque fois. »Voilà, nous y sommes. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Vos larmes … Vos larmes ont du toucher Regina. Vous êtes le produit de l'amour véritable, du plus bel et pur amour. Vous avez fais preuve de magie vous-même. Vous n'en êtes pas encore consciente, mais vous renfermez en vous une magie pure et blanche qui peut être salvatrice dans certaines situations, comme ce fut le cas avec Cora ou encore là, Regina. »

« Je … Comment ? »

« Oh cela me dépasse ce type de magie n'est pas de mon domaine … Ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est qu'il y a peut-être un rapport entre ça et sa 'résurrection' »

« … »

« Vous devriez vous pencher sur la question miss Swan. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Que moi seule ais le pouvoir de la … Réveiller ? Quoi, en lui pleurant dessus ?! »

« Emma … Vous savez. Vous avez toujours su comment faire. »

« Non c'est … C'est irrationnel. »

« Vraiment ? Certes, ce n'est pas l'amour le plus conventionnel que j'ai pu rencontrer : la méchante reine et la Sauveuse … C'est assez ironique finalement de savoir que celle qui devait défaire la reine, va la sauver par bien des manières. »

« Non … Je … Je n'aime pas Regina. »

« Voilà un point qui nécessiterait bien des dissertations, mais cela ne retient que votre intention. Votre récente colocation tendrait à prouver que, mis à part Henry, vous semblez être la seule à pouvoir vivre aux cotés de Regina. Il est assez étrange que sur les 3 fois où vous avez usé de vos pouvoirs, 2 fois soient à ses cotés. »

« … »

« Bien évidemment, certains ne verront pas d'un bon œil cela, mais qu'importe … Souhaitez-vous leur bonheur ou le votre et celui de votre fils ? »

Emma sourcilla alors et repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son arrivée à Storybrooke. Bien évidemment, son regard vis-à-vis de la jeune femme avait changé, pour avoir eu l'occasion de mieux la connaitre en vivant à ses cotés ces 15 derniers jours, mais de là à dire que c'était de l'amour … Non, ça ne pouvait être cela … Ce n'était pas possible.

« Gold … »

« Miss Swan, j'ai du travail à présent. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. »

Sur ce, il la laissa au milieu de la boutique. Son regard vagabonda quelques instants sur divers objets de la pièce, puis, finalement quitta la boutique pour se rendre à l'hôpital. Sur le chemin, elle reçut un coup de téléphone de Snow lui informant qu'Henry avait décidé de rester un moment chez eux, ce qu'Emma comprenait parfaitement elle préférait cela d'ailleurs plutôt qu'il n'erre comme une âme en peine dans la maison et qu'il ne tombe sur la chambre ayant encore les séquelles de l'agression de sa mère.

« Des changements ? » demanda-t-elle à Whale en sortant de l'ascenseur la menant à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Regina

« Aucun. Ce qui n'est pas mauvais en soi. Il n'y a aucune amélioration, mais aussi aucune dégradation de son état. »

« Ouais, on peut voir le verre à moitié plein … » dit-elle dépitée

« Si vous souhaitez la voir, elle est chambre 23. Je vous préviens, elle est sous respirateur. Je préfère vous le dire pour ne pas que vous soyez choquée en entrant. »

« Merci … »

Ses pas étaient lourds, et sa tête était lourde comme si un millier d'abeilles bourdonnaient dans son crâne. Et quand elle poussa la porte de sa chambre, malgré l'avertissement de Whale, elle fut stupéfaite de voir Regina ainsi : pâle, immobile, appareillée à une énorme machine bruyante et terriblement effrayante. Elle était heureuse d'avoir vu cela avant Henry.

Elle s'avança doucement, comme si elle pouvait la réveiller, et s'assit à ses cotés. Elle était presque méconnaissable elle n'avait plus rien de cette femme de caractère, droite et imposante ici, elle semblait fragile.

« Regina … Je sais pas si vous m'entendez … Ca se trouve, je parle dans le vide, peu importe. J'espère que vous n'abandonnez pas, que vous vous battez. Regina, Henry vous attend et … Alice aussi. » Elle se pinça les lèvres, sachant que si Regina la voyait mentir, elle se réveillerait d'un bond et la giflerait.

Mais elle n'en fit rien : elle resta là, inerte, branchée à cette satanée machine qui la maintenait littéralement en vie par un fil, ou du moins, par un câble.

Elle se pencha alors et lui prit la main, sa peau était horriblement froide. « Regina … Je suis là … » Et les paroles de Gold résonnèrent dans son esprit, ce qui la fit même rougir « N'importe quoi … » murmura-t-elle avant de lâcher la main de Regina et de se lever. Avant de partir, elle lui caressa les cheveux, remettant en place une mèche de cheveux vagabonde. « A bientôt Regina … »

**TBC**


	25. Réveil

**Hello hello mes agneaux !**

**Bon alors ... Vous êtes-vous remis de "_Miller's daughter_", moi mon ti coeur d'Evil Regal saigne **

**et c'est pourquoi je vous offre ce chapitre un peu plus positif pour Regina ! **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

« J'avais envie de revenir … »

Henry était là, sur le pas de la porte, trempé d'une pluie battante. Emma, stupéfaite, le laissa entrer « Dis-moi que Snow est au courant … »

« Ouais, ouais … Si elle a l'idée de lire le mot sur le frigo. »

« Rahhh je vais l'appeler, entre. Pourquoi tu es venu ? »

« J'avais pas envie de rester avec eux … Ils ne disent que du mal de ma mère. »

Emma fronça les sourcils : elle avait laissé Henry aux bons soins de Snow et David depuis 3 jours, espérant remettre à neuf la chambre de Regina avant qu'il ne revienne à la maison.

« Ok, allez, va mettre tes affaires dans ta chambre. »

Il s'exécuta alors et, au bout de 10minutes, et tandis qu'Emma préparait tant bien que mal un plat de spaghettis potablement mangeables, Henry apparut au pas de la porte, un air étrange sur le visage.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu dors dans la chambre de maman ? »

Emma se figea alors. Elle avait réussi à ravoir les tâches de sang au sol, elle avait changé les draps et nettoyer comme elle avait pu le matelas et, exténuée, la veille elle s'était endormie sur le lit. Trop accaparée par de multiples affaires en tant que shérif, elle avait oublié de refaire le lit et de ramasser ses affaires qui devaient joncher encore le sol.

« La nuit dernière oui … »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour rien … Je … J'étais crevée et … »

« … Tu l'aimes ?! »

« Quoi ? Non ! » répondit-elle bien trop rapidement pour ne pas être suspect. La question ait été si abrupte qu'elle en fut désarçonnante. Elle cacha sa confusion dans le frigo en cherchant de quelconques ingrédients, mais Henry n'était pas dupe. « Tu sais, ça serait bizarre quand même. »

« Ah ? Oui, c'est sur. »

« Je veux dire, tu es sensée être le Bien et elle le Mal … Et le Bien combat toujours le Mal. »

« Tu n'as pas dit qu'elle avait changé ? »

« Si, bien sur que si … Mais … Enfin, ça ferait bizarre … »

« … »

« Vous êtes deux femmes, c'est ce que je veux dire. »

« Exact. De toute manière, il n'y a aucune question à se poser, je n'aime pas Regina. Enfin je veux dire … C'est juste une amie. »

« Mouais … »

« Hey gamin, ça te dit un banana split ? »

« Nan … Je suis fatigué … »

Emma vit la fatigue évidemment, mais aussi une tristesse qu'elle était incapable de guérir. Son fils était triste, et elle n'y pouvait rien … Ou alors …

« Henry, viens, je dois te parler. »

Ils montèrent dans la chambre d'Henry et tandis que ce dernier s'engouffra dans son lit, Emma s'assit au bord.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Ecoute … Regina … Je … Je … » Elle était incapable de le dire tant la réalité de la chose semblait improbable : elle pourrait peut-être sauver Regina d'un simple baiser ?

« On ira la voir demain ? »

« Si tu veux. » dit-elle, soulagée qu'Henry passe à autre chose

* * *

Elle n'était pas revenue depuis 4 jours, n'osant pas approcher la jeune femme depuis sa discussion avec Gold. Elle avait pris quelques nouvelles de l'état d'Alice qui, en parallèle de sa mère, ne bougeait pas. Cora semblait toujours coincée dans son corps et Gold était encore incapable de l'en extraire. Tout comme Regina, Alice semblait paisiblement endormie, confinée dans un sort de constriction l'empêchant de se réveiller.

« Vous vous en sortez ? »

« Miss Swan, m'appeler tous les jours et venir me voir tous les 2 jours ne m'aidera pas à avancer plus vite. Par ailleurs, je constate que l'état de Regina n'a pas changé, je me suis donc trompé sur son issue. »

« Non en fait … J'ai pas essayé. »

« Vraiment ? »

« L'idée d'embrasser Regina ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit jusqu'à hier figurez-vous ! »

« Vous mentez, et vous vous mentez à vous-même. Vous le saviez depuis longtemps. »

« Pourquoi vous vous sentez soudainement l'âme d'un bon samaritain et de marieur hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous y gagneriez ? »

« Absolument rien. A vrai dire, depuis que Belle m'est revenue, je me rends compte des choses que j'ai pu faire, notamment à Regina, et qui sous-entendrait une sorte de rédemption de ma part, à l'instar de cette dernière. »

« Je vois … Vous voulez parler de ce que vous avez fais à propos d'Alice ? »

« Malheureusement, j'ai bien d'autres chefs d'accusation à mon actif concernant Regina, mais il est vrai que s'il fallait commencer quelque part alors, Alice serait ma priorité. »

« … »

« Miss Swan, vous devriez le faire … »

« … »

« Vous seriez fixée. Et si Regina ne tenait plus aussi longtemps, vous vous en voudrez pour longtemps, à vrai dire, aussi longtemps que votre regard croisera celui d'Henry. »

Emma ferma brièvement les yeux, sachant pertinemment que Gold avait raison. Mais pour autant, imaginer qu'un baiser pouvait sauver Regina était encore trop bizarre.

* * *

_Elle courait dans la nuit noir, pieds nus, dans l'herbe mouillée qui lui collait à la voute plantaire. Le vent glacial lui fouettait le visage, lui brulant presque les joues. _

_Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle se sentait poursuivit, comme si une menace invisible lui courait après. Elle n'était pas rassurée et son cœur battait la chamade comme s'il allait sortir de sa cage thoracique. _

_Mais bientôt ses pas se firent plus durs, plus lents, comme si ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans un sol mouvant. Et quand la marche devint impossible, elle jeta un œil à ses pieds pour les voir totalement engloutis dans un sol boueux. Elle essaya de se dépêtrer de ce marécage, elle tira sur ses jambes mais en vain …_

_Elle tomba à la renverse et ses mains commencèrent aussi à disparaitre dans la boue. Puis un grognement se fit entendre au-delà de l'horizon … Elle se figea, frissonna. Le vent cessa d'un coup pour laisser place à un silence morbide. Elle vit au loin, de billes rouge écarlate luire dans le noir … Son cœur s'accéléra._

_« Emma ! »_

_Elle plissa les yeux et vit le regard rouge vif se rapprocher d'elle. Et, elle ne su pourquoi, mais ses peurs se dissipèrent à mesure qu'il approchait. Et Cette voix qui résonnait comme un doux écho « Emma » _

_Puis la lueur rouge se transforma en une forme humaine … Emma plissa les yeux et distingua une silhouette connue … « Emma … »_

_La boue la lâcha et disparue, libérant ses pieds et ses mains un grognement retentit encore mais la peur d'Emma était à présent bien loin. La silhouette, féminine distingua Emma, s'approcha d'elle et dans un souffle, un murmure « Emma … Aide-moi. »_

Soudain, Emma se réveilla, en sueur et haletante. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait un rêve de ce genre. D'ailleurs, pouvait-elle appeler cela un rêve ?! Elle regarda autour d'elle : cette nuit encore, elle avait dormi dans le lit de Regina.

Il était près de 4h du matin. Et pourtant, d'un bond, elle s'extirpa du lit, enfila avec précipitation ses vêtements et se rua dans la chambre d'Henry « Henry, HENRY lève-toi ! » Elle le secoua vivement. Le petit garçon s'éveilla difficilement, se frottant les yeux de ses petits poings « Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« On va à l'hôpital ! »

« Quoi ? Mais … C'est ma mère, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » dit-il presque désespéré. Emma le rassura alors en se posant quelques secondes « Non écoute, désolée … Désolée de te faire peur mais … Je crois que … Je crois que j'ai peut-être trouvé un moyen de sauver Regina. »

« C'est vrai ? » dit-il enjoué

« Et je dois te demander pardon. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je sais quoi faire depuis quelques jours maintenant, mais que je n'ai pas eu le courage de voir la vérité en face. »

« Mais … De quoi tu parles ? »

« Viens avec moi, tu comprendras. Habille-toi vite ! »

Henry ne se fit pas prier et sauta hors de son lit avant de s'habiller prestement et de suivre Emma, à 4h du matin. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture de la jeune femme et roulèrent dans un silence tendu jusqu'à l'hôpital où ils ne prirent même pas la peine d'attendre l'ascenseur. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre, et après de multiples remarques du personnel sur le fait que ce n'était plus l'heure des visites, Emma hésita à entrer.

« Tu attends quoi ? »

« Je … J'en sais rien. Et si je me trompais … »

« Maman, je sais pas ce que tu veux faire mais tenter quelque chose c'est toujours mieux que de rien faire, non ? »

Elle sourit alors devant l'intelligence et la logique de son fils. Elle lui caressa les cheveux en esquissant un tendre sourire avant d'ouvrir la porte en retenant sa respiration. La nuit, la chambre paraissait encore plus lugubre, encore plus avec le bruit incessant de la machine reliée à Regina.

Ils s'approchèrent du lit dans un silence religieux et Henry posa sa main sur celle de la jolie brune, semblant paisiblement dormir. « Fais ce que tu dois faire … Et arrivera ce qui arrivera. »

A ces mots, elle prit son courage à 2 mains et fit le tour du lit. Elle fixa intensément Regina, et caressa sa joue avant de prendre entre ses doigts une mèche brune. « Regina … »

Il était certain que depuis quelques temps elles étaient plus proches, qu'elles voyaient en l'autre une nouvelle image qui leur faisait réviser leur jugement sur chacune. Puis elle se remémora ses petits jeux visant à déstabiliser Regina, comme ses moments tendres et coquins dans la cuisine ou le salon … Moments durant lesquels, maintenant elle le savait, elle aurait aimé que la belle brune réponde.

Elle se pencha alors, devant le regard attentif de son fils. « S'il te plait, reviens-moi comme tu l'as déjà fais. » lui murmura-t-elle tendrement

Et en un bref mouvement, elle l'embrassa, collant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, mettant dans ce baiser tout l'espoir qu'elle portait, tout l'amour naissant qu'elle avait.

Une larme s'échappa de son œil, roulant sur sa joue et finit sa course au coin de ses lèvres, donnant à ce baiser, un petit gout salé.

Et quand enfin, Emma s'écarta, elle la fixa, scrutant le moindre geste, le moindre indice signalant que Regina s'éveillait … Mais rien. La jeune femme resta inerte, yeux clos, le visage neutre.

Emma était déçue, et ce pour plusieurs raisons : elle aurait aimé sentir ce qu'elle avait ressenti en embrassant Henry pour le réveiller, cette vague de chaleur et d'amour qui l'avait envahi alors et elle aurait aussi aimé être celle qui aurait pu la réveiller par un vrai baiser d'amour … Mais il semblait que Gold avait raison : l'état de Regina ne revêtait pas de la magie ou alors … Emma n'était pas destinée à être l'amour véritable de Regina.

Se résignant, elle jeta un œil sur Henry, totalement obnubilé par une infime réaction de sa mère « Je suis désolée gamin … J'aurais aimé être celle qu… »

Puis, soudain, une main lui attrapa l'avant-bras, provoquant un sursaut d'Emma. Elle fixa alors la main, puis le bras et enfin la personne … « Regina ! » Un énorme soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres et un grand sourire naquit alors.

Cette dernière était là, allongée, les yeux grands ouverts, totalement paniquée, ne sachant pas où elle était. Emma l'aida en lui retirant l'assistance respiratoire « Voilà, ca y est, c'est fini … »

Elle la souleva doucement tandis qu'Henry, extatique, trépignait sur place avant de finalement sauter sur le lit pour étreindre sa mère. « Henry doucement, elle est encore dans le coton. »

« Miss … Miss Swan ? Henry ? » balbutia-t-elle

« Maman ! Tu es en vie ! »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Vous avez été attaquée … Et plongée dans le coma. »

« Et Emma t'a réveillé en t'emb… »

« Henry ! » le coupa-t-elle « Regina doit … Se reposer. Tu pourrais aller lui chercher un verre d'eau ? »

« Tout de suite ! » dit-il en s'évaporant de la pièce. Seules, Regina fixa Emma, stupéfaite « Alice … C'est Alice … »

« A vrai dire, c'est plus compliqué que ça … »

« Dites-moi. »

« Vous devez vous reposer. »

« Miss Swan, je vais bien. Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé ? »

« C'est Cora. Elle a investi, on ne sait comment, le corps d'Alice. C'est en fait elle qui vous a poignardé. »

Elle porta alors sa main à son ventre, se souvenant des coups reçus, mais quand elle souleva la bloude de l'hôpital, aucune blessure, aucune marque, aucune cicatrice, plus rien. Comme si sa peau n'avait subi aucun dommage, comme si Regina n'avait jamais été poignardée. Elle échangea un regard surpris avec Emma qui tenta, comme elle pu, de cacher sa surprise.

« … Ou est-elle maintenant ? »

« Chez Gold il l'a coincé dans une sorte de sort, genre cryogénisation. Elle est inoffensive, mais il cherche encore le moyen de séparer l'esprit du corps. »

« Je dois aller la voir ! » dit-elle en se levant. Mais Emma l'a prit par les épaules et la plaqua contre le lit « Ah surement pas, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. »

« Mais arrêtez voyons ! Je vais bien. »

« Il y a encore quelques minutes, vous étiez encore dans un coma profond dont personne ne pensait que vous sortiriez. »

« En parlant de ça, comment avez-vous fais pour m'en sortir ? »

« Ah euh … J'en sais rien … Magie sans doute. »

Henry revint alors et Regina, dont le visage était fermé auparavant, s'ouvrit en un large sourire. « Tiens. » dit-il en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Regina l'accepta et après une gorgée, elle reposa le verre avant de se lever, de l'autre coté du lit afin qu'Emma ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Quand elle se mit sur ses pieds, elle eut un moment de flottement avant de rependre pied. Henry lui apporta ses affaires et alors qu'elle défaisait sa blouse d'hôpital, elle s'arrêta net avant de se retourner et de voir une Emma la fixant intensément d'un regard intéressé. « Miss Swan, vous permettez ?! »

« Hein ? Euh oui … Pardon, je vous attends dehors. »

Elle emmena Henry avec elle et referma la porte derrière elle. Et alors qu'elle s'assit sur une chaise non loin, Henry se pointa devant elle. « Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit ? »

« Dit quoi ? »

« Comment tu l'as réveillé. Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit la vérité ? »

« Je crois … Je crois qu'elle n'est pas prête. »

« Mais tu es son véritable amour, celui dont on parle dans les contes, celui qui a réveillé Snow ! »

« Chut, moins fort ! Je sais mais … C'est encore trop tôt. On verra par la suite. »

« Elle a le droit de savoir. »

« Je sais, et elle saura, mais pas maintenant. Pi de toute manière, l'important est qu'elle soit réveillée non ? »

« … »

La porte s'ouvrit et Regina apparut vêtue des vêtements qu'Emma avait trouvé au hasard dans sa penderie. « Ou on va ? »

« Voir Gold. »

Emma sourit alors et Regina fronça les sourcils « Qu'est-ce qui vous fais rire ? »

« L'idée d'imaginer la tête de Whale en voyant votre lit vide demain matin. »

Regina ne pu que suivre son amusement et esquissa un faible sourire.

* * *

Peu importe qu'il était 5h du matin ou non, Regina était bien décidée à voir sa fille, même dans un état qui pourrait la choquer. En chemin, elle assaillit Emma de question en ce qui concernait Alice : comment l'avaient-ils trouvé ? Avait-elle souffert ? Heureusement, elle n'entama pas le sujet du «_ pourquoi et comment je me suis réveillée _? », Emma n'envisageant pas encore d'avoir cette discussion avec elle.

Regina tambourina à la porte de la boutique de Gold « Gold … GOLD ! »

« Moins fort, vous allez réveiller la ville. » soupira Emma, légèrement fatiguée après sa courte nuit. Henry, lui, resta silencieux, presque endormi, collé à Emma. Regina envoya un regard noir à Emma empli de tout ce qu'elle pensait à ce moment-là de son avis et ses envies.

Et après quelques minutes de raffut, Gold ouvrit enfin la porte. Emma eut la surprise de le voir l'homme en robe de chambre de velours noir, image plus que stupéfiante quand on connaissait l'homme toujours bien apprêté.

« Et bien, et bien … Regina quelle surprise. »

« … »

« Je vois que miss Swan a réussi. Félicitations, qui l'eu cru. Dénouement assez surprenant toutefois. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que vous soyez son vér… »

« Bon bref ! » coupa-t-elle « Regina est là et … Elle voudrait voir Alice. »

Regina haussa un sourcil, Gold les laissa entrer avant de prendre la tête du cortège pour les conduire jusqu'à Alice. En chemin, Regina se tourna vers Emma et lui demanda « Que voulait dire Gold, miss Swan ? »

« Hein ? Euh … J'en sais rien … » Elle échangea un furtif regard avec son fils qui laissa apparaitre sa déception qu'elle ne lui dise pas la vérité. Regina n'insista pas, trop accaparée par l'idée de revoir sa fille.

Et quand Gold leva un rideau en guise de porte, Regina retint son souffle : Alice était paisiblement couchée sur un matelas, le même où Henry et David avaient brièvement séjourné. Elle s'agenouilla à ses cotés et quand elle alla pour poser sa main sur son front, un halo bleuté apparut au contact de la main de Regina, tout autour du corps.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un sort de protection et conservation. Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le moyen de séparer le corps d'Alice et l'esprit de Cora. »

« Je trouverais. »

« Oh je n'en doute pas ma chère. »

Regina resta quelques instants là, à genou à contempler tristement sa fille inerte. Puis Gold se racla la gorge, passablement énervé « Désolé mais … J'aimerais finir ma nuit si cela ne vous gêne pas. Ma porte vous sera ouverte demain matin, en attendant, allez vous reposer. »

Mais Regina ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur Alice.

« Regina … On ne peut rien faire ce soir. On dit que la nuit porte conseil, allons dormir un peu. On reviendra demain matin. »

Mais là encore Regina sembla totalement occultée les paroles d'Emma, ce qui vexa un tantinet la jeune femme puis, finalement, c'est Henry qui arriva à extirper Regina de ses pensées en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Regina le regardant alors et le petit garçon lui sourit « On va rentrer maman. On reviendra demain matin, promis. Je suis fatigué … »

Elle acquiesça alors, ferma brièvement les yeux avant de les reporter sur sa fille endormie. Elle se leva et, sans un mot, main dans la main avec Henry, elle quitta la boutique, suivis par Emma.

De retour chez Regina, Henry partit directement dans sa chambre, accablé par la fatigue tandis que Regina resta un instant en bas des escaliers.

« Ca va ? » s'inquiéta Emma

« Oui. Je … Je suis fatiguée je crois. »

« Vous voulez manger un bout avant ? »

« Non, je vais juste essayer de dormir, même si je pense que j'ai assez dormi pour un moment. »

Emma esquissa un léger sourire avant de suivre Regina à l'étage. Et quand la jeune femme s'avança vers sa chambre et ouvrit la porte, elle fut incapable d'entrer dedans, tétanisée par le souvenir de l'attaque violente qui s'était pourtant passée il y a plus de 5 jours maintenant, mais qui semblait s'être déroulé hier pour Regina.

Emma vit son hésitation et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule « Si vous voulez, vous pouvez dormir dans ma chambre. » Regina tourna vivement sa tête, un regard surpris sur le visage « oui enfin je veux dire … Moi je dormirais sur le canapé … » la rassura Emma

« C'est gentil mais … Ca va aller, merci. » dit-elle un pâle sourire sur les lèvres. Emma lui sourit alors en retour avant de lui souhaiter une courte bonne nuit et d'entrer, à son tour, dans sa chambre. Mais à peine fut-elle en tenue de nuit, dans son lit qu'on frappa à sa porte « Oui ? »

A l'entrebâillement, Regina était là, regard confus « Miss Swan, avez-vous dormi dans mes draps ? »

« Euh … quoi ? » elle se figea, sachant pertinemment que mentir n'arrangerait rien et que, de toute manière, elle était incapable de lui mentir sans qu'elle le voit.

« Mes draps miss Swan. Avez-vous dormi dans mon lit ? »

« Juste … Une fois. Je … J'ai nettoyé et, j'étais fatiguée alors … »

Regina fronça les sourcils avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit d'un ton neutre, et de refermer la porte derrière elle. Emma souffla alors. Dieu qu'il serait difficile de se confronter à Regina, après la manière dont elle l'avait réveillé …

Quant à Regina, elle retourna dans sa chambre, et lentement se déshabilla avant de s'engouffrer dans ses draps, essayant de chasser les images violentes lui traversant l'esprit de sa fille penchée au dessus d'elle et brandissant ce couteau dont la lame reflètait son visage effrayé. Accablée par la fatigue, c'est avec l'odeur fruitée des cheveux d'Emma posée sur son oreiller qu'elle ferma les yeux pour un sommeil réparateur.

**TBC**


	26. Extraction

**Hey hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi super !**

**Trop hate de voir "Welcome to Storybrooke" demain ! La relation Graham-Regina va me redonner un peu de baume aucoeur parce que là, mon ti moral d'Evil Regal en a pris un sérieux coup avec "Miller's daughter" -'**

**Ouais je sais, je suis une SQ, mais si Regina pouvait avoir un semblant de relation avec quelqu'un, **

**ca aurait pu être Graham ... ****Un ti trio avec eux et Emma ... Intéressant hein ?! ^^**

**En attendant, voila la suite ! ENJOY !**

* * *

Le lendemain fut assez conventionnel : Regina dormit assez longtemps, ce qui ne surprit ni Emma, ni Henry qui, pour l'occasion avaient décidé de lui offrir un petit déjeuner réparateur au programme : tartines, confitures, pancakes, café … Et même si Henry mettait en doute les capacités de sa mère à cuisiner le moindre pancakes, il se laissa convaincre à grands coups de « l'essentiel étant d'essayer ».

« Il s'agirait pas qu'elle pense que tu veuilles l'empoisonner. » dit-il ironiquement

« Très drôle. »

« Surtout quand on sait que t'es comme son âme sœur et que… »

Emma lui ferma le clapet en lui plaquant la main sur la bouche, tout en regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne, c'est-à-dire Regina, n'écoutait « Shhh tais-toi bon sang ! »

« Il faudra bien que tu lui dises un jour. Elle va se demander comment tu as réussi à la réveiller. »

« Je t'interdis ni de l'aiguiller sur ce sujet, ni même sur la plausible réponse, c'est compris ? »

« De toute manière, elle n'y pensera jamais. »

« Ah … Oui, c'est vrai. » lâcha Emma, un tantinet déçu que ça soit la vérité

« Tout le monde sait que vous vous détestez. »

« C'est pas vrai ! » se défendit Emma, même si elle savait très bien que ces derniers mois n'avaient pas attesté de leur franche camaraderie. Mais après les derniers événements, notamment celui d'hier soir, elle était prête à revoir ses positions. Mais Regina, elle, était-elle prête à le faire ?

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?! » Emma sortit de ses pensées quand la voix rauque de Regina émergea du pas de la porte de la cuisine

« Ah euh … Henry et moi, nous voulions vous faire un petit déjeuner, hein Henry ? »

« Oui, c'est ça ! » dit-il enjoué

« Je vois … » Regina fit vagabonder son regard dans la pièce : les ustensiles étaient sortis, les ingrédients, quand ils n'étaient étalés sur le plan de travail, gisaient ça et là … C'était un vrai capharnaüm … Regina aurait pu piquer une crise ou avoir une attaque cardiaque, mais elle n'en fit rien, reconnaissant les efforts et le geste « Merci. »

Emma lui sourit timidement en lui apportant son café « Encore désolée, mais promis je rangerais tout ! »

« J'espère bien. » Elles échangèrent un sourire tandis qu'Henry afficha un air satisfait « Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » demanda Regina devant Henry « Oh pour rien. » Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir qu'on sonna à la porte. « J'y vais ! » lança Henry avant de courir à la porte d'entrée, suivi par Emma puis par Regina.

« Grand-mère ! » lança, enjoué, Henry en l'entourant de ses bras

« Hey Henry, comment tu vas ? Bonjour Emma. »

« Salut. »

« Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles après qu… Regina ? » Son cœur rata un battement quand elle aperçut, derrière Emma, la jeune femme brune, sur ses pieds, bien vivante, alors qu'elle la pensait dans un coma profond « Mais … Comment … Quand ? »

« Longue histoire. Mais en gros, elle est sortie du coma tôt dans la matinée, nous sommes passés voir Alice avant de revenir ici. »

« Je vois mais … Comment est-ce possible ? »

« J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi. » lança Regina en jetant un regard vers une Emma soudainement paniquée mais heureusement, Henry vint à son secours :

« Maman, je vais être en retard en cours ! »

« Hein euh … »

« Je peux l'emmener, on … On discutera plus tard ok ? »

« Ouais, ok. »

Elles se firent un signe de tête avant que Snow ne parte avec Henry, laissant Emma avec une Regina plus que suspicieuse. Quand elle ferma la porte et qu'elle se retourna, elle pu lire dans le regard de la jolie brune, toute une série de questions auxquelles il faudrait évidemment répondre. « Je … Je vais nettoyer la cuisine. »

« Miss Swan, comptez-vous me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ou allez-vous éludez la question encore une fois ? »

« Je n'élude rien … » dit-elle tout en nettoyant ustensiles et plan de travail, tout pour ne pas croiser la regard de Regina afin de ne pas flancher. « Gold m'a aiguillé sur ce qu'il y avait à faire, et je l'ai fais. »

« Gold ? Avez-vous fais un deal avec lui ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! Je sais que trop bien ce que ça implique. Non, je lui ais demandé conseil et il m'a répondu. »

« Et quel était ce conseil ? »

« Bah … Que … Que j'avais en moi la magie nécessaire pour vous aider. »

« Vraiment ? Vous ? »

« Bah quoi ? Ca semble si bizarre ? »

« Un peu … Après tout, vous êtes la Sauveuse et le fruit d'un véritable amour, né dans un pays enchanté où la magie règne. Vous avez passé vos premiers souffles dans une armoire magique … Tout est possible. » s'amusa Regina, sachant pertinemment qu'elle était la cause de tout cela. Emma le savait aussi, mais décida de ne pas appuyer sur ce point, trop contente qu'elle n'essaie pas d'en savoir plus.

« Vous allez voir Alice aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui. J'ai peut-être une solution pour dissocier l'esprit de Cora de son corps. »

« C'est vrai ? Super ! »

« Oui, on peut dire ça. M'accompagnez-vous ? »

« Oh euh, j'aurais bien dis oui mais j'ai encore quelques trucs à faire … Mais je suis certaine que vous réussirez. » dit-elle dans un sourire

Sur ce, Regina partit en direction du centre ville, tandis qu'Emma prit, enfin, quelques instants de répit bien mérité : allait-elle pouvoir cacher les faits encore longtemps ? C'était fort peu probable, mais tant que Regina ne savait pas l'entière vérité, Emma pouvait encore creuser du coté d'un possible rapprochement d'elles deux car, après tout, ce baiser n'avait-il pas parlé pour elles ? En réussissant à la réveiller avec, cela ne prouvait-il pas qu'elle avait quelques sentiments ? Et que Regina les avait en retour, même si elle n'en avait pas encore conscience ?

Tant de questions qui martelèrent le crâne d'Emma. Oui, elle devait vraiment se reposer. Mais elle avait fais une promesse, elle ne l'avait pas oublié, et elle devait la tenir.

* * *

Comme s'il attendait sa visite, Gold ouvrit la porte de sa boutique avant même que le point de Regina ne la touche. « Regina. »

« Rumple. »

« Ravi de vous revoir en si bonne forme. »

« Puis-je voir Alice ? »

« Bien sur. Avez-vous pensé à une solution à son … problème ? »

« Je pense oui. Un sort d'extraction semble le plus opportun. »

« C'est un sort assez complexe à réaliser, je ne sais pas si j'ai tout les ingrédients en ma possession. »

« Alors assurez-vous en ! » argua-t-elle, lasse de devoir attendre le bon vouloir de l'homme en question

« Alors allons-y. »

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'ils essayaient de rassembler les divers ingrédients dans un silence presque morbide quand la curiosité de Gold fut titillé « Que le choc n'est-ce pas ? »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » dit-elle avec agacement

« De votre … résurrection. La deuxième je veux dire. »

Regina se redressa, sentant que l'homme voulait lui dire quelque chose et que cela lui brulait les lèvres « Dites ce que vous avez à dire et qu'on en finisse, ma fille attend ! »

« Je ne vous parle pas de ce miracle sur le navire de Hook bien sur, mais de votre sortie magistrale de ce coma qui semblait irréversible. Quel choc cela a du être d'apprendre le comment du pourquoi. »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. »

« Ah vraiment ? » dit-il amusé « Il est vrai que le sujet est quelque peu délicat je vous le concède. »

« Mais bon sang Rumple de quoi parlez-vous enfin ? » dit-elle plus qu'agacée par l'air supérieur qu'il avait sur le visage. D'un seul coup, il fronça les sourcils en la dévisageant « Vous ne savez donc pas ? »

« Savoir quoi ? »

« Comment vous vous en êtes sortie ? Deux fois de suite ? Elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? »

« … » Regina s'avança d'un air menaçant mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot de plus, il brandit une sorte de fiole « Voilà le dernier ingrédient. »

Coupée dans son élan, Regina se tut, prenant la fiole dans ses mains et ne perdant pas un instant pour rejoindre Alice, toujours endormie, comme cryogénisée. Regina s'installa sur la table non loin et, telle une recette de cuisine, elle suivit les instructions du grimoire de Rumple. La précision était de mise et Regina avait estimé qu'elle ferait mieux son travail si elle était toute seule, ce que comprit Gold et ce qu'il accepta en la laissant.

Et au bout d'une heure interminable, elle arriva enfin à ses fins, juste au moment pile où Gold vint pour prendre des nouvelles de l'avancement de la situation.

« Alors ? »

« Je pense avoir fini. »

« Mode d'administration ? »

« Le sang est toujours plus rapide et efficace. » dit-elle en prenant une longue aiguille

« Tout cela semble être du _déjà vu_ n'est-ce pas ?! » dit-il sarcastiquement

Elle lui lança un regard noir, essayant de se concentrer sur sa tâche : elle plongea l'aiguille dans la fiole de liquide vert émeraude. « Juste une question Gold. »

« Je vous écoute. »

« Vous saviez qu'un sort d'extraction pourrait faire l'affaire. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir réalisé avant ? »

« Parce que j'estimais que cela vous revenait de lui administrer et la guérir. »

Elle haussa un sourcil devant tant de compassion inhabituelle de la part du sorcier. Elle s'agenouilla devant Alice « Enlevez le sort de constriction. »

« Vous n'aurez que quelques secondes pour lui administrer avant que Cora ne s'éveille. »

« Merci de cette précision » lança ironiquement Regina, déjà assez sous tension pour ne pas que Gold en remette une couche. Gold s'approcha alors et compta jusqu'à 3 avant que la barrière bleutée ne disparaisse. Cela ne laissa que quelques secondes à Regina pour savoir où piquer la petite fille, et c'est sur son épaule, au niveau de la clavicule qu'elle la piqua. Puis elle se recula avant que Gold ne remette la barrière protectrice.

Il ne fallut pas attendre 10secondes avant que la petite ne se réveille, écarquillant ses yeux comme si elle se réveillait d'un cauchemar affreux. Elle s'arcbouta, souleva son dos du lit, avant de retomber sur le lit et de fixer Regina « Tu es … vivante … » murmura la petite.

Regina savait pertinemment que celle qui parlait en ce moment-même était Cora et non sa fille.

« Je serais toujours là mère … »

« Qu'as-tu fais ? » lâcha la femme en sentant que quelque chose se passait en elle

« Tu vas partir, définitivement et tu vas me laisser moi et ma famille. »

« L'amour est une faiblesse Regina, crois-moi … »

« Non tu as tort. Adieu … » lui murmura-t-elle, une petite larme s'échappant

« Non, nonnnnnnn » Alice se mit à hurler puis à gigoter, comme si elle essayait de s'extraire de liens invisibles. Elle convulsa quelques secondes avant que son corps tout entier ne brille d'une lumière bleue et qu'un nuage de sable s'échappa d'elle par la bouche. Gold ouvrit un bocal et emprisonna le sable en refermant consciencieusement le pot. Puis il enleva le sort de protection et Regina retint son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'Alice n'ouvre péniblement les yeux.

« Alice ? »

La petite tourna la tête vers elle et une larme s'échappa « Ma … Maman ? »

Regina fondit en larmes en laissant sa tête reposer sur le torse de la petite qui lui caressa les cheveux maternellement. Ce fut le moment que Gold choisit pour partir discrètement.

« Je suis désolée … »

« Mais pourquoi ma chérie ? »

« Parce que je t'ai blessé … Je ne voulais pas, je te le jure mais … C'est comme si j'étais enfermée dans mon corps sans possibilité d'en reprendre le contrôle ! » pleura en hoquetant la petite fille

« Je sais, je sais, calme-toi … Tout ira bien maintenant. »

« Je me souviens de tout ce sang sur le couteau, sur mes mains, sur toi … Intérieurement, je hurlais … »

« Je vais bien et maintenant, les choses vont rentrer dans l'ordre. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? Comment es-tu … là ? »

« Miss Swan. C'est elle qui m'a sauvé, encore une fois … »

Alice la fixa alors un instant avant de lui tomber dans les bras. « Je suis heureuse que tu n'ais rien. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois de nouveau toi. »

Elles se sourirent et alors qu'Alice se leva du lit, aidée par Regina, elles virent le bocal renfermant le sable, à terre, laissé là par Gold. Regina le prit et sans réfléchir en versa le contenu dans un bol puis craqua une allumette avant de saupoudrer le contenu d'une couche de soude … En quelques secondes, le sable s'embrasa dans un crépitement frénétique, puis disparut totalement du bol.

« C'est fini ? »

« Oui, c'est fini. »

« On rentre. » Elle attrapa la main de Regina et c'est ensemble qu'elles retournèrent à la villa de la jeune femme. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, Regina somma Alice d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre, ce que fit la petite sans se faire prier, tandis que Regina, elle, chercha auprès d'Emma.

Elle eut la surprise de voir des sacs de voyage à coté de la porte de chambre d'Henry. Elle continua jusqu'à la chambre d'Emma et vit que cette dernière faisait ses bagages.

« Que faites-vous ? »

« Wow ! Vous m'avez fais peur ! Il me semblait bien avoir entendu la porte d'entrée, mais j'étais pas sûre. »

« Miss Swan, pourquoi faites-vous vos bagages ? »

« Vous avez réussi ? Pour Alice je veux dire ? »

« Oui, elle est dans sa chambre, il n'y a plus rien à craindre. »

« Sûr ? »

« Sûr. »

« C'est bien. » Emma finit alors son sac avant que Regina ne fasse quelques pas en sa direction « Vous partez ? »

« J'ai fais une promesse à Alice. Et je compte la tenir. »

« Alors vous partez ? Vous et Henry ? »

« Oui. Oh bien sur, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous pourrez voir Henry autant que vous le souhaitez. »

« Je commençais à me rapprocher de lui … »

« N'ayez crainte, vous ne perdrez pas ce que vous avez gagnez tous les deux. Mais je crois que vous avez besoin de vous retrouver avec votre fille. »

« … »

« Je ne l'ai pas dis à Henry encore, il ne pense surement pas qu'Alice soit déjà de retour. Alors j'irais le chercher après les cours. »

« Ou comptez-vous aller ? »

« J'en sais rien. En tout cas, il est certain que je retournerais pas chez Snow … En attendant, on ira surement à l'auberge. »

« Je parlerais à Alice de cette promesse. »

« Vous n'avez pas à le faire, j'ai perdu, c'est le jeu. »

« Tout ceci n'était donc qu'un jeu pour vous ? »

« Absolument pas, mais je suis une femme de promesse. J'ai cru que ce diner serait bénéfique, il a été catastrophique. Et à en croire la tête de Snow ce matin en vous voyant, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger. Je n'ai qu'une parole et je sais qu'Alice ne me porte pas dans son cœur, alors il vaut mieux pour tout le monde qu'il en soit ainsi. »

« Restez. »

Ce simple mot fit sourire Emma, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et quand elle se tourna vers la jeune femme, elle croisa son regard déterminé.

« Regina … »

« J'ai du mal à l'avouer mais, je dois bien reconnaitre qu'avoir de nouveau Henry sous ce toit m'a fait énormément plaisir. Ne plus l'avoir serait … Je ne le souhaite pas. » Le sourire d'Emma s'effaça alors : évidemment, ce n'était que pour Henry. « Je parlerais à Alice. Restez, après ce qu'il vient de se passer, elle sera plus conciliante j'en suis sûre. »

« Bon … Ok … »

« Attendez, je n'ai pas fini. »

« ? »

« Vous resterez ici à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Dites-moi la vérité. »

« La vérité sur quoi ? »

« Dites-moi la vérité sur mon réveil. »

**TBC**


	27. Opération Casanova

**Hey heyyyyyy comment allez-vous ? **

**Moi, j'ai une patate ... A en faire une tartiflette ! **

**"Welcome To Storybrooke" était magnifique nan ? *Regina my love***

**Bref, passons ... *stay focus* Je vous l'avais dis : depuis le début de cette fic, j'ai fais peu de coupures sadiques (ce qui est normalement ma spécialité), du coup, je me rattrape maintenant :p**

**Voici donc la suite (tant attendue?) et la réaction d'Emma ... **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Emma se figea alors la confrontation avait donc lieu ici, dans sa chambre. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à la vérité, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé que cela soit si rapide.

« Regina, je vous l'ai dis … »

« Non, vous m'avez menti. Je veux savoir la vérité, j'en ais le droit, cela me concerne. Même Rumple est au courant ! »

« … Je ne vous ais pas menti, pas entièrement. Gold m'a bien guidé vers la solution. »

« Mais ? »

« Mais je pensais que cette solution était trop étrange pour être vrai. »

Regina s'approcha de quelques pas « Dites-moi. »

Non c'était impossible, elle ne comprendrait pas, et elle finirait par la foutre dehors en apprenant la vérité de toute façon alors le mieux à faire était de partir avant l'hécatombe. Elle prit sa valise dans ses mains et passa devant Regina « Que faites-vous ? Vous partez ? Vous préférez quitter les lieux au lieu de me dire la vérité ? »

« … »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer pour que vous ayez aussi peur de me le dire ? »

« Ecoutez … Laissez tomber. Ce qui importe c'est que vous soyez là et vivante avec votre fille non ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire la manière dont vous y êtes parvenue hein ? »

Sans un mot de plus, elle quitta la pièce et, au passage, prit le sac d'Henry avant de descendre et de rejoindre l'entrée où elle mit son manteau. Mais Regina n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, et encore moins à ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Elle la suivit et se rua dans les escaliers avant de la freiner avant qu'elle ne passe la porte « Miss Swan ! MISS SWAN ! Ne me tournez pas le dos ! » Elle lui attrapa l'avant bras et la fit se retourner. D'un seul coup Emma, lasse de lutter, lâcha ses 2 sacs et attrapa le visage de Regina avant de coller maladroitement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Prise au dépourvue, Regina vacilla, dos collé au mur et resta figée sur place jusqu'à ce qu'Emma ne s'éloigne juste assez pour que leur nez se frôle. « Voilà, maintenant vous savez pourquoi. »

Puis, elle reprit ses 2 sacs et quitta les lieux, laissant Regina totalement inerte et pétrifiée. Elle entendit la voiture d'Emma démarrer puis s'éloigner tandis qu'elle, elle resta là, interdite devant ce geste. Elle toucha du bout de ses doigts ses lèvres violentées par celles d'Emma. Elle glissa alors le long du mur et ferma les yeux … Elle comprit alors. Ce qu'elle venait de ressentir, elle l'avait déjà ressentit avant ...

* * *

« Maman ? Pourquoi tu viens me chercher ? »

« Gamin, j'ai tout foiré … »

Henry monta en voiture, peu habitué à ce qu'Emma vienne le chercher directement, lui qui prenait usuellement le bus scolaire. Et en voyant la mine déconfite de la jeune femme, Henry avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il jeta un œil à l'arrière : il reconnut son sac et celui de sa mère « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? On part ? »

« Ecoute … Alice est revenue. »

« Ma mère a réussi ? » dit-il enjoué

« Ouais … Mais je te rappelle que la dernière fois qu'on lui a parlé, elle souhaitait qu'on quitte la maison, alors avant qu'elle n'ait à le faire une nouvelle fois, j'ai fais nos bagages. Mais Regina est arrivée à ce moment-là et … Elle a voulu savoir. »

« Savoir quoi ? »

« Comment elle s'était réveillée. »

« Oh … Et alors, tu lui as dit finalement ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je m'y suis prise comme un pied. Résultat des courses, elle doit me haïr à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ? »

« J'ai pas voulu répondre à sa question, alors j'ai quitté la maison, mais elle m'a rattrapé et … J'ai péter un câble. »

« Tu l'as frappé ? »

« Quoi ? Non, bien sur que non. Pire que ça … Je l'ai embrassé. » dit-elle penaude

« C'est vrai ? Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien, je me suis enfuie avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoique se soit … C'est nul, je suis nulle. »

Henry souffla alors, comprenant que la partie était loin d'être gagnée.

« Il va falloir la jouer discret pendant quelques jours hein, le temps que Regina se calme. »

« Mais est-ce que tu es sûre qu'elle est en colère ? »

« Hey, je te rappelle que j'ai embrassé de force Regina Mills et que je l'ai laissé en plan comme ça, sans explications. Elle va me tuer, si elle a pas déjà invoqué un sort vaudou pour ça. »

« Peut-être qu'elle a aimé, t'en sais rien. »

« Je pense pas. Si au moins j'avais été plus diplomate … »

« … »

« Bon allez, on va s'installer chez Granny's pour quelques jours, le temps que je trouve un toit pour nous 2. »

« Snow va vouloir qu'on revienne chez eux. »

« Je l'adore, tu le sais ça, mais il est _hors de question_ que j'y retourne. On a vraiment besoin de notre espace à nous. »

« On l'avait chez ma mère … » laissa-t-il échapper entre ses lèvres

Emma nota son air mélancolique et triste mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Il était hors de question qu'elle recontacte Regina avant que celle-ci ne le fasse en premier.

* * *

« Alors c'est vrai … » souffla la jolie brunette assise au comptoir du Granny's aux cotés d'Emma.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise … C'est la vie ! »

« Mais pourquoi aller payer un loyer à l'auberge quand tu pourrais avoir ton coin à toi à la maison ?! »

« Tu viens de répondre à la question toi-même : un coin. Je ne veux pas un coin, je veux un lieu, une maison à moi, à nous. »

« Et tu pensais que c'était mieux chez Regina ? » lui lança-t-elle amèrement

« C'était une solution provisoire comme une autre. »

« Elle t'a mise dehors, alors tu n'as rien à regretter. »

« Elle m'a pas foutu dehors qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Bah pourquoi être partis alors ? »

« Juste … Des divergences. »

Elle était partie depuis la veille, et Emma avait consciencieusement essayé d'éviter Regina. Elle savait, de toute manière, que cette dernière restreignait ses sorties à une apparition le matin et le soir pour accompagner sa fille à l'école.

« Tu cherches ? »

« Hein ? Oui, oui, je fais que ça … Mais entre les problèmes liés à certains habitants et au fait que d'autres commencent à gronder sur le fait qu'ils veulent rentrer chez eux … Je sais pas quoi faire. »

« David aimerait repartir. »

« Ah ouais ? Et toi ? »

« Pas vraiment … J'aime mon pays certes mais, j'aspire à une vie plus calme et je me dis que Storybrooke pourrait être mon salut. Mais David ne voit pas les choses comme ça. »

« En même temps, il a pas foutu les pieds là-bas, c'est légèrement le foutoir … »

« Il veut retrouver son statut de preux chevalier et de roi aimé … »

« Il ne l'a pas ici ? »

« Tu sais la couronne, le cheval … »

« Ouais … Bah moi, je suis pas prête à y retourner. » dit-elle dans un rire

« Ah oui ? Si nous avions le choix et que nous choisissions de repartir, tu nous ne suivrais pas ? »

« Franchement ? J'en sais rien. J'ai toujours grandi ici moi les usages de la cour, les fées et la magie, ça ne reste que de l'ordre des contes de fées … Même si je sais qu'au final, ils existent vraiment … Mais c'est pas mon truc. J'ai besoin de modernité : de téléphone, de télé, de douche … »

« Ce n'est que du matériel avec nos connaissances acquises ici, nous pourrions moderniser notre monde. »

« Je croyais que tu ne tenais pas à y retourner ? »

« Je sais, mais … Pour la forme, j'aurais aimé savoir que ma fille me suivrait selon mes choix. »

« Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas à toi de suivre mes choix hein ? Après tout, c'est toi qui m'a envoyé ici. »

« Avais-je le choix ? Je te rappelle que je l'ai fais pour te sauver des griffes de la femme avec qui tu as cohabité durant 15 jours ! Quelle reconnaissance de ta part ! »

« Oh oh, alors on en vient là : qui doit à qui ? On fait une liste ? » le ton monta jusqu'à ce que Snow se rnede compte que des paires d'yeux étaient tournées vers elles.

« Emma … » soupira la jeune femme, voyant que cette conversation tournait en rond et finirait, comme d'habitude, de la même manière.

« Bon désolée, je dois y aller, j'ai pleins de choses à faire. »

« Emma, on a pas fini ! »

« Moi si ! »

Elle quitta les lieux non sans claquer la porte. Snow resta seule au comptoir quand Ruby la rejoignit pour ramasser leurs tasses « Ah les gosses » souffla-t-elle, amusée

* * *

« Tu sembles triste … »

Regina sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit la voix de sa fille en face d'elle, mangeant goulument ses céréales.

« Quoi ? Non je … Je pensais. »

« Ou sont Emma et Henry ? »

A ces noms, elle frémit, avant de se racler la gorge « Ils sont partis, comme tu le souhaitais. » Emma et Henry étaient partis seulement depuis hier, mais Regina sentait comme un vide, et pas seulement dans cette maison. Elle s'était habituée au réveil d'Emma, à ses vestes qui trainaient dans le salon, ses tasses de chocolat au fond de l'évier, aux séances DVD, tous les 4 assis dans le canapé.

« Oh … Je pensais qu'ils resteraient. Elle a tenu sa promesse, c'est une femme de parole. »

« … »

« Tu m'en veux … »

« Quoi ? Non, absolument pas, pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas heureuse d'être seule ici avec moi. Je sais que tu aimais qu'Henry soit ici aussi. »

« Il ne sera pas loin. » essaya-t-elle de se rassurer par un sourire amical

Mais Alice n'était pas dupe, il se passait quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas encore, mais qu'elle finirait par trouver et résoudre. Sa mère l'avait sauvé, elle devait à présent faire de même pour elle. Elle se rendit compte alors de la rudesse de son comportement ces derniers jours : Emma avait sauvé sa mère, rien que pour ça, elle devait certainement lui laisser une chance ...

* * *

Et les choses devinrent plus claires quand elle retourna à l'école, à sa demande, et y retrouva Henry, le lendemain. Ce dernier vint à sa rencontre alors même que Regina semblait avoir disparu derrière les grilles de l'entrée.

« Salut, tu es de retour. C'est cool. Enfin ça l'est si tu es vraiment toi, tu l'es hein ? »

« Oui je le suis. » Henry sourit alors « Tu n'es pas fâché ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour avoir été obligé de quitter la maison. »

« Oh … Bah il fallait, Emma avait promis. C'était pas une bonne idée ce diner. »

« Je crois que j'ai fais une erreur. »

« Ah oui ? Sur quoi ? »

« Sur toi et ta mère. Je pense que j'ai fais une erreur en vous demandant de partir. Depuis hier, Regina semble … Eteinte. »

« Je sais pourquoi moi … Mais j'ai pas le droit de le dire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« En même temps, j'ai pas dis que je te le dirais pas à toi. » dit-il en hausant un sourcil, pensant à sa promesse

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Après ton attaque, enfin celle de Cora, maman est tombée dans le coma et les médecins n'étaient pas optimistes. Ils disaient qu'elle se réveillerait pas. Alors on a été voir Gold pour lui demander conseil, et il a dit qu'un des moyens les plus sûrs était … Le baiser d'un amour véritable. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouaip … Et Emma a tenté le coup. »

« Tu … Veux dire qu'elle l'a embrassé ? »

« Et elle s'est réveillée. »

Alice resta un moment interdite devant cette révélation, avant de comprendre un peu mieux le comportement de sa mère ces dernières heures. « Alors … Ta mère et la mienne seraient comme … »

« Des âmes sœurs ouais. »

« Voyez-vous ça … Qui l'eut cru … » dit-elle, suspicieuse

« Ouais … Ca voudrait dire qu'elles sont faites pour être ensemble ça serait cool, on serait une famille, tous les 4 ! »

« Je crois que tu es un peu trop rêveur. Regina ne laisserait jamais ce genre de relation s'installer entre elle et Emma. »

« Pas sûr. Tu dis qu'elle est triste depuis qu'on est parti ? »

« Ca fait 2 jours déjà, et je ne l'ai plus revu sourire autant que quand vous étiez avec nous. Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit possible ? Je veux dire, elles deux ? 2 femmes ensemble ? »

« Ouais, je trouvais ça bizarre aussi mais … Parfois, l'amour prend des chemins bizarres, c'est ce que m'avait dit mon grand-père. »

« Et ça veut dire quoi ? »

« Qu'on commande pas ces choses-là. Regarde Gold et Belle … On devrait faire quelque chose. »

« Faire quelque chose ? »

« Ouais ! Faudrait qu'on leur montre que le mieux serait qu'elles soient ensemble. »

« Comment tu veux faire cela ? Si j'ai bien compris, leur dernière rencontre ne s'est pas très bien passée. »

« On va faire en sorte qu'elles se voient, on doit travailler ensemble. Ca sera … L'opération Casanova ! »

« Casanova ? »

« Ouais, je t'expliquerais. Je suis assez fort pour tout ce qui concerne les op"rations commando ! »

« En quoi cela consisterait ? »

« Il faut d'abord les réunir, on doit revenir chez ma mère. »

« Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? »

« Bah … Qu'est-ce qui a fait que nous sommes venus vivre avec vous hein ? » dit-il dans un sourire

* * *

« Il a fait quoi ? » Si Emma n'avait pas été assise sur son fauteuil de shérif, elle serait probablement tombée par terre. « Tu te fous de moi là ? »

« Non. Ecoute, ça ne m'enchante pas mais … Je vais devoir agir, je ne peux le laisser faire sous prétexte que c'est mon petit-fils tu sais. Si je ne fais rien les autres enfants pourraient en prendre de la graine, ou pire penser qu'il est le favori de la prof … Et tu sais ce que subisse ce genre d'enfants. »

« Ok j'arrive. » Emma attrapa sa veste, son sac et en un quart de seconde, elle se retrouva dans sa voiture de fonction en direction de l'école. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer : Henry avait non seulement triché lors d'un examen, mais en plus, il s'était battu dans la cour et avait dégradé les toilettes …

Et quand elle arriva à l'école, elle le trouva, assis à sa table, le nez en l'air tandis que Snow attendait patiemment sa fille en lisant un livre. « Ah Emma ! »

A ce nom, Henry se tourna vers elle et, n'essayant même pas de cacher son embarras, lui sourit. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Et avant que Snow ne s'explique elle demanda à Henry de quitter la pièce, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner. « Alors ? »

« Emma … Henry a triché à son dernier contrôle. » Elle lui montra sa feuille, exactement identique à celle de son voisin « Il a aussi dégradé les portes des toilettes en les taguant et finalement, à l'heure de la dernière récréation, il s'est battu avec un autre garçon pour une histoire floue de ballon … »

« Je vois … »

« Ecoute, je ne voudrais pas t'apprendre ton métier mais … »

« Oui, parce que tu as autant d'expérience que moi en la matière n'est-ce pas. » lança sarcastiquement Emma voyant déjà la leçon de morale venir

« Ne sois pas sur la défensive, je ne t'accuse de rien, et surement pas d'être une mauvaise mère. Tu fais de ton mieux dans le temps qui t'es imparti. »

« Ouais … Mais tu as raison, c'est ma faute. Tous ces changements ces derniers temps pour lui ? On avait vu une nette amélioration de son comportement … »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

« Ce qui s'impose. Et toi ? »

« Je vais devoir l'exclure pendant quelques jours. »

« Je comprends. Je vais le ramener. »

« Ecoute, je crois que cette situation le perturbe : de vivre au jour le jour à l'auberge. Ce n'est pas sain pour un enfant de 10 ans. »

« Ecoute, comme tu l'as dis, je le fais avec mes moyens et le temps qu'on m'a accordé. Laisse-moi un peu de répit … Je vais lui parler. »

Sur ce, elle se leva, salua sa mère en lui promettant de la tenir au courant, puis elle rejoignit son fils qui attendait dans al cour, assis sur un banc. Elle vint près de lui et s'assit à son tour « Alors ... »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait hein ? Je t'enchaine et je te fouette en t'inculquant les rudiments du « _savoir vivre avec ses camarades de classe_ » hein ? »

« … »

« Hey, tu es fâché ? Non parce que si quelqu'un doit l'être ici, c'est moi non ? Tu crois pas ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Henry, je te sais intelligent bien trop pour tricher sur tes camarades ou encore taguer les murs. Non mais sérieusement, taguer les portes de toilettes ?! »

« … »

« Henry, est-ce que tu essais de me faire passer un message ? Tu veux me faire comprendre quoi ? »

« Je veux y retourner. »

« De quoi tu … Oh … »

« J'aime pas rester à l'auberge … »

« Je vois, tu essais de me faire payer le fait qu'on soit parti de chez Regina hein … Mais comment tu veux qu'on y retourne après ce que j'ai fais hein ? Henry, sois réaliste. »

« Elle est triste tu sais … »

« Comment ça ? »

« Alice m'a dis qu'elle était triste depuis notre départ. »

« … »

« Maman, je crois qu'on a fait une erreur en partant. On devrait y retourner. »

« C'est pour ça ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as fais tout ce cirque ? Tu marches là dedans maintenant ?! »

« … »

« Tu crois que le chantage marche sur moi ? Quoi, si je décide de ne pas y retourner, tu deviendras un petit voyou ? »

« Je veux juste revoir ma mère … Je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant. »

« Hey ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui est venu me chercher et qui a voulu que tout se débloque. »

« Je sais, et je vois maintenant où on en est, et j'aimais bien comment on était. »

« … Ecoute, c'est compliqué. Il est fort peu probable que Regina veuille de nous, enfin de moi, sous son toit. »

« Ca, ça peut s'arranger. »

* * *

« Comment a été l'école ? »

« Fatiguant. »

« Je t'avais dis que tu pouvais rester à la maison quelques jours. Snow aurait compris. »

« Non, j'avais envie. »

L'idée qu'Alice préférait être à l'école plutôt qu'à la maison avec elle effleura Regina avant qu'elle ne la chasse quand la petite fille la serra dans ses bras, pour la première fois. Ce fut si impromptu qu'elle en resta sans voix.

« Je vais faire mes devoirs. Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? »

« Euh … Je … gratin de brocolis. »

« Chouette ! »

La petite monta les escalier et laissa Regina préparer le repas. Et quand ce dernier fut enfin prêt, Alice consentit à dresser la table avant d'être servie. Le repas se passa dans un relatif calme quand Alice se racla la gorge et posa couteau et fourchette. « Henry s'est battu aujourd'hui. »

Regina écarquilla les yeux et déglutit rapidement, manquant de s'étouffer, pour demander de plus amples informations « Comment ça « battu » ? Il va bien ? »

« Je crois oui. Snow a convoqué Emma et je crois qu'il va avoir des ennuis. »

« … »

« Il a aussi triché à un examen. Et il a fait un truc dans les toilettes, je sais pas trop … »

Regina tombait des nus ! Henry n'avait jamais fait de telles choses depuis un moment, à vrai dire, depuis que lui et Emma avaient emménagé chez elle. « Des ennuis ? »

« J'en sais pas plus. »

Alice jeta un œil à sa mère : cette dernière avait l'air contrarié et inquiet elle esquissa un discret sourire avant de finir son assiette.

Après le repas, et pendant qu'Alice se préparait pour dormir, Regina hésita un moment avant d'attraper son téléphone et de composer son numéro. Elle avait d'abord pensé à appeler Snow, mais au vu de leur dernière rencontre, on ne pouvait pas dire que leur relation était au beau fixe. Elle décida alors d'appeler Emma …

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse de composer un numéro et par 2 fois, avant d'appuyer sur le bouton vert, elle annula l'opération avant de se gifler intérieurement en se disant qu'elle voulait simplement prendre des nouvelles de son fils, en tant que mère adoptive c'était tout à fait légitime.

Alors, elle composa une troisième fois le numéro et porta le combiné à son oreille. Et quand elle entendit la sonnerie résonner, son cœur battait la chamade pire encore, lorsqu'elle entendit un « Emma Swan. », elle eut du mal à sortir un mot.

« _Oui ? Allo ?_ »

« Mi… Miss Swan ? »

« _Regina ? Désolée, je n'ai pas fais attention au numéro … _»

« Je … Je … »

« _Ca va ?_ »

« J'ai appris pour Henry … Je veux dire pour l'école. »

« _Oh ça … Oui il … Euh …_ »

« Il s'est battu. »

« _Ah vous savez …_ »

« Alice. »

« _Ah bah oui c'est sur … Oui, il s'est battu._ »

« Il a triché aussi. »

« _Oui… Il n'est pas fier évidemment …_ »

« Quelle punition a-t-il reçu de son professeur ? »

« _Exclusion de 2 jours._ »

« Je vois… C'est mérité. »

« _Je crois aussi._ »

« … »

« … »

« … Bon, je vais vous laisser. »

« _Vous souhaitez lui parler ?_ »

« Oh euh non. Je ne veux pas l'importuner. Je suppose que vous l'avez sévèrement réprimandé, il n'a pas besoin d'une deuxième couche. »

« _Oui c'est sur … Bon … Bah … Merci d'avoir appelé. _»

« Oui … A plu… Au revoir. »

Puis elle raccrocha sans même entendre si son « au revoir » avait trouvé un écho. Elle fut soudainement soulagée que cette entrevue soit terminée : Emma n'avait aucunement parlé de leur « incident », en même temps, elle ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre et monta retrouver Alice dans sa chambre. Et à peine eut-elle le temps de s'asseoir au bord du lit qu'Alice lui mit une main sur l'avant-bras « J'avais tort je crois … »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« A propos d'Emma et d'Henry. Je … J'aurais du faire comme j'ai fais avec toi … »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Une seconde chance … J'aurais du leur laisser l'occasion de s'expliquer, de me laisser les découvrir. Tu crois qu'ils reviendraient ici si on leur demandait ? »

« Alice … Non, je ne crois pas. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Ah je sais, c'est à cause de moi et de cette promesse … Mais s'il le faut, je réviserais mon jugement. Si je leur demande … »

« … Non, désolée mais … Il faut qu'Emma et Henry trouvent leurs marques ensemble, et nous les nôtres. »

« Mais … C'était bien non, ces 15 derniers jours ensemble ? »

« … »

« Et si on les invitait à diner, juste un soir, pour voir. »

« Non, Alice, il est tard et … »

« … De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« Mais de rien voyons. » dit-elle, faussement étonnée, même si au fond d'elle, revoir Emma la terrifiait. Terrifiée non pas du baiser, mais de ce qu'elle avait ressenti et force est de constater que, certes, c'était étrange, mais qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment-là quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait pas ressentir …

* * *

« Alors ? »

« Elle y pense … Mais c'est loin d'être gagné et toi ? »

« Bah elle a peur de la revoir je crois. »

« Je pense pareil. Comment on fait ? » lança la petite fille

« Si elles ne vont pas l'une à l'autre, alors le hasard les réunira. »

« Comment ? »

Henry fit un large sourire : il avait sa petite idée.

* * *

3jours … 3 jours entiers à ne pas en parler, à ne pas se voir, pire à s'éviter. Regina était la plupart du temps calfeutrée chez elle, tandis qu'Emma se cantonnait à 3 lieux : son bureau, sa chambre à l'auberge et le Granny's. Et si Henry ne faisait plus d'appel du pied, il attendait le bon moment pour mettre son plan à exécution. Et c'est de concert avec Alice, alliée providentielle, qu'il mit en place la première étape de son opération.

Réussissant à faire sortir sa mère de chez elle, Alice avait trainé Regina au Granny's désert à cette heure tardive. Alice avait, pour la première fois, fait un caprice en voulant sortir avec sa mère « pour une fois ».

Il était près de 22h quand elles entrèrent et, évidemment, le restaurant était désert, seule Ruby était au comptoir, essuyant quelques verres.

« Bonsoir miss Mills. »

« Nous … Nous sommes venues diner. »

« Installez-vous, je vous apporte la carte. »

« Merci. »

Elles prirent la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée et s'assirent sagement jusqu'à ce que Ruby leur apporte à chacune une carte que s'empressa de parcourir Alice.

« Ais-je droit de prendre un … _cheeseburger_ ? »

« Exceptionnellement oui. »

Alice sourit alors et commanda dans la foulée un soda tandis que Regina se cantonna à une salade niçoise.

« C'est demain qu'Henry retourne en cours … » lança inopinément Alice, faisant sursauter Regina « Huh, oui je crois. »

« J'espère qu'il ne fera plus de bêtises. »

« Je l'espère aussi. »

Alice croqua à pleins dents dans on sandwich à peine Ruby l'eut-elle posée sur la table, pour le plus grand amusement de cette dernière. Elles mangèrent en silence, parfois seules quand Ruby allait dans l'arrière boutique ou en réserve.

« Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse ? »

« … » Regina, dans une classe toute relative, s'étouffa en avalant de travers en entendant cette question. « Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

« Tu m'as dis n'avoir jamais été mariée … Mais tu as voulu être mère. Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse de quelqu'un ? »

« Si … Il y a fort longtemps, mais c'est du passé. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il est mort il y a bien longtemps. » dit-elle dans un soupir

« Et depuis … »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'intéresses à cela d'un seul coup ? »

« Pour rien … Je me disais … Tu es une belle femme, charismatique, classe, intelligente … »

« … Mais je suis aussi une sorcière haïe de tous … »

« Ah parce que quelqu'un ici t'intéresserait ? »

« Non, non. Je dis juste que … Pour tous, je suis et resterais la méchante reine qui a lancé un sort et coincé tout le monde … »

« Pas pour tout le monde … »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ?! »

« Non rien … »

« Alice ? »

« Je dis juste qu'il y a une semaine, je ne comptais plus le nombre de tes sourires … A présent, j'ai même du mal à discerner un rictus de plaisir. Il y a bien une raison … »

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Je peux essayer. »

« Ces choses-là ne sont pas de ton âge. »

« Et si je te disais, qu'au contraire, elles le sont. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Bah … Certains garçons à l'école … »

« Alice, tu plaisantes j'espère, tu as à peine 12 ans. »

Pour toute réponse, Alice afficha un large sourire avant de se lever

« Ou vas-tu ? »

« Je vais aux toilettes. »

« Nous n'avons pas fini cette conversation jeune fille ! »

Elle disparut alors laissant sa mère quelques minutes seule. Regina piocha ça et là dans son assiette quand elle entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonner. Machinalement, elle se retourna et se figea sur place, laissant tomber sa fourchette lourdement dans son assiette dans un bruit fracassant.

* * *

« Henry franchement … Il fait froid là ! Quelle idée de vouloir sortir ce soir ! »

« Ecoute, ne le prends pas mal hein, mais j'en ais marre de manger des pâtes. »

« Sans le prendre mal hein … » dit-elle d'un air de fausse vexation

« Elle referma la porte de sa voiture et attendit qu'Henry en fasse le tour pour qu'ils entrent ensemble dans le Granny's. « Oh j'ai oublié mon écharpe ! »

« Henryyy, il fait froid ! »

« Bah entre, je te rejoins tout de suite ! »

Il ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de parlementer qu'il courait déjà en direction de la voiture. Emma avait bien l'intention de l'attendre mais le froid mordant le bout de ses doigts l'incitant à rentrer dans le restaurant.

Et à peine la porte de l'entrée claqua derrière elle dans un tintement de clochette caractéristique qu'elle vit la silhouette, qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, au fond de la salle. La jeune femme brune, assise seule, se retourna alors et leur regard se croisa instantanément. Elles ne le virent pas mais chacune frissonna alors …

« Regina … » souffla-t-elle

**TBC**


	28. Seconde Chance

**Helloooo comment allez-vous ? Moi nickel !**

**Bon allez, je crois qu'on va passer à la vitesse supérieure concernant le SQ nan ?**

**Je vous ais assez fait mariner, à présent, passons aux choses sérieuses.**

**Attention fluffy things en prévision !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Emma était figée sur place elle n'osait plus faire un pas : en face d'elle à une vingtaine de mètres, Regina. Jamais elles n'avaient été si proches en 3 jours !

Elle déglutit difficilement et chercha du regard autre chose que les yeux noisette de la jeune femme tournés vers elle.

Quant à Regina, elle n'en menait pas large non plus : assise, prostrée, elle était immobile sur son fauteuil elle aurait pu jeter un coup d'œil et se retourner, mais elle resta fixée sur elle, ce qui n'était, à vrai dire, pas vraiment discret.

Au bout d'une minute interminable, elle se retourna vivement, levant les yeux en l'air, pensant que cette attitude puérile ne lui était pas familière : comme si Emma ne l'avait pas vu !

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas ce fut Emma s'approchant d'elle et se pointant à coté de la table, droite comme un « i ».

« Bonsoir. »

« Bon… Bonsoir miss Swan. » dit-elle dans un léger rictus de gène.

« Vous dinez seule ? »

« Non. Alice est aux toilettes. Et vous, vous dinez sans Henry ? »

« Oh non, il est parti rechercher son écharpe dans la voiture. »

« … »

« … »

Le silence pesant devenait presque assourdissant : aucune n'osait réellement regarder l'autre dans les yeux. « Regina je … On a pas reparlé de … ça. »

« Ca ? »

« Vous savez … ça … Le truc quoi ! » dit-elle légèrement agacée que Regina paraisse faussement étrangère à la chose

« Miss Swan, ce _truc_ comme vous dites fut un geste malheureux que, j'en suis sure, vous regrettez à présent. Il est inutile de revenir là-dessus. »

« Sérieux ? C'est ce que vous pensez ? Que c'était un geste malheureux à oublier vite ? »

« Miss Swan … Pas maintenant. »

« Je crois au contraire que c'est le moment. Ca fait 3 jours qu'on s'évite, qu'on ne se parle plus … Alors qu'il y a encore 5 jours nous vivions sous le même toit dans une relative paix. »

« … »

Emma s'assit alors en face d'elle, à la pace qui devait être celle d'Alice, ce qui surprit Regina « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Vous vouliez savoir ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Vous vouliez savoir comment vous vous étiez réveillée. »

Regina resta interdite devant ces propos et rougit aussi vite qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Mais Emma, elle, l'avait remarqué et, profitant de ce bref instant de faiblesse, amorça un dialogue. « Regina … Je suis désolée de … De ce que j'ai fais. Enfin, pas de vous avoir réveillé mais … La façon un peu abrupte dont je vous l'ai montré. »

« … »

« Je n'aurais pas du vous embrasser … Pas comme ça … »

« … »

« Ah vous êtes du genre à laisser les autres parler et s'empêtrer dans leurs mots … »

« Miss Swan … »

« Non, mais je vous promets, je ne le referais plus. En fait, j'aurais du être franche avec vous dès le début. Vous dire ce qu'il s'était passé et comment ça s'était passé. Ne pas laisser les choses en suspens et … J'ai merdé, comme dab' … »

« J'aimerais comprendre. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il vous a pris de … faire ça. »

« Je voulais que vous compreniez que c'était en … en vous … En vous embrassant que je vous avais réveillé. Gold m'a mis sur la piste et m'a rappelé ce jour sur ce foutu navire. »

« Navire ? »

« Celui de Hook. Vous vous souvenez cette lance qui vous a transpercé ? On s'est demandé pourquoi vous étiez encore vivante … Gold m'a dit que c'était grâce à moi et mes larmes. »

« Vos larmes ? »

« J'ai pleuré … J'ai pleuré votre corps. »

« … »

Regina sembla soudainement gênée, mais Emma continua son récit « Sur ce principe, il a pensé que j'étais capable, une nouvelle fois de vous sauver. »

« … Avec … Vos larmes ?! »

« Non … Enfin c'est ce que je pensais aussi mais Gold … Il a sous-entendu que ce qui avait réveillé Snow pouvait aussi marcher pour vous. »

« Oh … »

« Ouais … » dit-elle en évitant son regard.

« Vous m'avez embrassé … » souffla-t-elle comme si cette vérité lui sautait à présent devant les yeux

« Ce n'était pas mon intention… Mais … Les choses ont fait que … Je l'ai fais et …Vous vous êtes réveillée. »

« … »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire quelque chose … J'en sais rien, je dis juste que … Vous avez ouvert les yeux et j'ai été heureuse que ça soit le cas et que Gold ne se soit pas trompé. »

Regina écouta attentivement, sans un mot, les paroles d'Emma jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'arrête et n'attende une réaction de sa part.

« Vous sous-entendez que vous et moi sommes … Sommes quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien Regina, j'ai jamais aimé les titres officiels. Je dis juste qu'un vrai baiser d'amour vous a réveillé … »

« De l'amour ? Etes-vous sérieuse miss Swan ? »

« Merde Regina, vous croyez que c'est simple pour moi aussi ? Que j'ai pas eu du mal à me décider ? J'ai mis 4 jours à me convaincre que ça marcherait. Et même quand mes lèvres ont touché les vôtres, je n'étais toujours pas convaincue, ni sûre que ça allait marcher. »

« … Miss Sw… »

« Et arrêtez avec vos _Miss Swan_ ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir le double de votre âge ! Parce que si on compte bien, vous, vous approchez plus des 60 balais que moi … »

« Vous êtes puérile. »

« Et vous trop coincée ! »

« Bon ça suffit ! »

Regina se leva d'un seul bond et se dirigea vers la sortie, rattrapée bien vite par Emma qui lui attrapa le bras pour la faire se retourner. Face à face, Regina se crispa : la dernière fois que ce fut le cas, Emma l'avait embrassé.

« Attendez ! »

« Lâchez-moi ! »

« Vous comptez partir sans Alice ?! »

« … »

« S'il vous plait. Je ne vous demande pas de m'épouser mais juste … De penser aux possibilités. »

« Des possibilités ? Vous et moi ? Etes-vous humainement sérieuse ? C'est inconcevable. Je vous rappelle que je suis la belle-mère de votre mère et, accessoirement, la méchante de l'histoire, vous vous souvenez ? »

« Vous nous avez ramené jusqu'ici. »

« Parce qu'Henry me l'a demandé. »

« Jamais la Regina que j'ai connu en arrivant à Storybrooke n'aurait cédé, même devant son fils. Vous avez changé, vous êtes meilleure Henry l'a vu, je l'ai vu. Les autres le verront aussi en leur temps. Cette Regina avec qui j'ai vécu durant 15 jours … C'est cette Regina qui me plait. »

« Vous dites … Vous dites n'importe quoi. Vous pensez aux enfants ? »

« Regina … Croyez-vous que ce soit un hasard si on se retrouve toutes les 2 seules au Granny's ? Et qu'Henry mette 3 plombes à trouver une écharpe dans une voiture grosse comme une boite d'allumettes ? Sans parler d'Alice qui semble s'être noyée aux toilettes … »

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »

« Je … J'en sais rien. Permettez-nous de revenir vivre sous votre toit. »

« Voyez-vous cela ! »

« Henry a recommencé ses bêtises, même si je pense que ce n'était qu'un stratagème pour nous faire revenir chez vous. J'adore notre fils, mais il faut bien avouer qu'il n'est pas très subtil. »

« Il doit tenir ce trait de caractère de vous. »

« S'il vous plait Regina … Repensez-y … Ca serait pour le mieux pour Henry. »

« Ah oui ? Seulement Henry ? »

« Non, à vrai dire, pour être franche … Ca serait l'occasion de mieux nous connaitre, non ? »

« … »

« Ecoutez, ce qui s'est passé ne peut être défait. Je vous ais réveillé par un véritable baiser d'amour … Je savais même pas que je pouvais ressentir ça, et encore moins envers vous. Alors je me dis qu'il y a peut-être une raison non ? »

« … »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas hein, je vais pas vous sauter dessus … »

« Vous l'avez déjà fais… » dit-elle sarcastiquement

Emma fit un pas de plus, se collant presque à elle et se pencha à son oreille « Vous n'avez même pas idée de ce dont je suis capable. » Puis elle recula, devant l'air ahuri de Regina, lui sourit et s'éloigna, la main sur la poignée. Elle se retourna une dernière fois « Pensez-y. Vous savez ou me trouver. » Puis elle partit, laissant Regina.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alice réapparut et s'installa de nouveau à table, finissant son sandwich comme si de rien n'était.

Emma rejoignit son fils, assit dans la voiture en train de lire un comics. A peine fut-elle au volant qu'Henry sourit de toutes ses dents « Alors ? »

Elle lui arracha le livre des mains et lui tira la langue « Gros malin va ! Vous avez mis ça au point quand ? »

« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles… »

« En tout cas … Merci. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil partagé par son fils

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Tu es restée longtemps … »

« Pas trop mal … J'ai demandé à Regina de nous reprendre chez elle. »

« Et elle a dis quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien … Je lui laisse quand même du temps. »

* * *

Et ce temps vint assez vite finalement. 2 jours après leur rencontre au Granny's, Regina se pointa au bureau du shérif à la plus grande surprise d'Emma qui ne pensait pas avoir de ses nouvelles avant le week-end à venir.

Mais finalement, alors qu'elle allait finir son service, la belle brune entra dans l'office.

« Bonsoir. »

« Oh Regina … Je … Désolée, c'est un peu le bordel ! » dit-elle en s'agitant afin d'éclairer un peu son bureau rempli de dossiers en tout genre, de tasses de café et de multiples objets fait des mains d'Henry.

Regina ne prit même pas la peine de s'asseoir, préférant rester près du bureau « Pourquoi cette visite ? »

« C'est d'accord. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ne me faites pas répéter, vous avez très bien compris. »

« Quand ? » demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de précipitation et d'excitation dans la voix

« Dès ce week-end si vous le souhaitez. »

« Henry sera ravi … Henry, et moi bien sur. »

Regina déglutit difficilement, gênée par le regard qu'arborait en ce moment même Emma. N'avait-elle pas fait une bourde en acceptant qu'ils reviennent chez elle … Emma se leva alors et se posta devant Regina et dans un sourire « Vous êtes très belle aujourd'hui. »

Sans un mot, Regina s'éloigna et sortit. Emma sourit alors : les jours à venir seraient intéressants.

* * *

« Nous y sommes. »

« Hey, tu fais pas de gaffes cette fois, j'ai pas envie de refaire mon sac dans 2 jours. »

« Hey ! »

Sur le perron de l'entrée de la demeure de Regina, Henry et Emma, armés de leurs bagages, étaient prêts à emménager une deuxième fois chez la belle brune avec des promesses d'un meilleur dénouement dans les jours ou semaines à venir, du moins c'est ce qu'espéraient Emma et Henry.

Et ce fut Alice qui vint leur ouvrir « Bonjour. »

« Salut … Ta mère est là ? »

« Cuisine. Entrez. » Dans l'entrée, Alice leur fit face « Avant tout, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire : je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement des derniers jours. Je n'avais pas compris certaines choses, mais aujourd'hui cela a changé. »

« Eh bien … Merci de … dire ça. Et ... On est heureux que tu sois toi aussi de retour. »

Alice lui sourit poliment « Je suppose que vous savez où se trouve vos chambres, je vous laisse donc vous installer et nous rejoindre en cuisine. »

Emma et Henry s'exécutèrent et mirent seulement quelques minutes avant de rejoindre Regina et Alice en train de faire de la pâtisserie.

« Bonjour. » lança chaleureusement Emma

« Miss Swan, Henry. Désolée, j'ai les mains occupées … » dit-elle en les montrant pleines de farine

« Pas de soucis, on peut aider ? »

« Henry, tu sais où se trouve les couverts et les assiettes. Montre à miss Swan … »

« Ah non, moi je veux vous aider en cuisine. »

D'un seul coup, chacun se figea, la regardant d'yeux ronds et surpris, come si le temps venait de s'arrêter « Bah quoi ? »

« Alice, va aider Henry. »

Les 2 enfants quittèrent la cuisine et Emma s'approcha de Regina, jetant un œil au dessus d'elle

« Je déteste qu'on regarde par-dessus mon épaule miss Swan. »

« Pardon. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Eplucher les pommes. »

« Vous êtes sérieuse, vous nous faites une tarte au pommes ? »

« N'ayez crainte. »

Emma se plaça en face d'elle et commença à éplucher les pommes avant de les mettre dans une bassine remplie d'eau. Au bout de 5 minutes de silence, Emma finit et, fièrement, posa assez énergiquement la bassine en face de Regina pour lui montrer qu'elle savait quand même se servir d'un couteau. Mais en faisant cela et en posant vigoureusement le saladier, elle souleva une vague de farine qui atterrit directement sur la chemise, évidemment noire, de Regina.

« Oh merde, pardon ! »

« … »

Emma fit le tour en attrapant au passage un torchon humide et s'agenouilla devant Regina avant de tapoter son ventre « encore désolée, je suis sure que ca va partir »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Relevez-vous ! » Emma s'exécuta alors, les joues rosies. « Vous comptez faire cela tout le long de votre séjour ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Faire ce genre de choses … »

« Si ça vous gène, c'est que ce n'est pas anodin. »

« Votre rentre-dedans est vulgaire. »

« Désolée si je vous ais choqué … C'était pas mon intention et sachez, de toute manière, que je suis généralement plus subtile que ça. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que vous pensez être mon _True Love_ qu'il faut croire que c'est réciproque »

« Je ne pense absolument pas que la partie est gagnée d'avance. J'aime les challenges, et sachez, Regina Mills, que je baisse rarement les bras. Vous êtes prévenue. »

« Vous ne me faites pas peur et si vous croyez revenir ici en ayant une idée en tête, sachez qu'elle sera vaine. Vous feriez mieux de renoncer tout de suite. »

« Nous verrons bien. Mais c'est pas en portant des chemisiers outrageusement ouverts et qui laisse entrevoir votre poitrine qui va plaider en votre faveur. » dit-elle coquinement. Regina rabattit rapidement les 2 pans de sa chemises et en ferma 2 boutons supplémentaires « Je vous l'ai dis, vous n'avez aucune chance. Cédez maintenant et ça nous épargnera à toutes les 2 une perte de temps et une réalité qui arrivera inévitablement. »

« Une réalité miss Swan ? »

« Vous et moi, le destin a parlé et je compte bien lui donner raison. Et vous savez ce que j'ai en tête là maintenant ? »

« J'ai bien peur de demander … »

« Je veux vous embrasser. Parce que la première fois vous étiez inconsciente et la deuxième pas consentante … »

« Comment osez-vous ! » s'insurgea Regina qui recula d'un pas, espérant éloigner la jolie blonde bien trop entreprenante pour elle. Décidemment, l'inviter de nouveau chez elle, n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eue.

« Je peux encore vous renvoyer … »

« Dites-moi Regina, pourquoi avoir accepté que l'on revienne ? »

« Parce que je voulais qu'Henry aille mieux. »

« Vous mentez … Et vous le savez. »

« … »

« Mais je suis patiente, ça viendra. »

« L'espoir fait vivre ma chère. »

« Alors je vivrais longtemps, et à vos cotés. »

Sur ce elle laissa une Regina abasourdie par les propos tenus par Emma. Si les jours à venir ressemblaient à cette discussion, elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Mais en même temps, ce petit jeu l'amusait bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Loin de croire qu'elle finirait dans les bras d'Emma, il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'être courtisée de la sorte était à la fois étrange mais aussi et surtout glorifiant.

Mais cela pouvait-il être accepté ? La Sauveuse et la méchante reine ? Qui pourrait y croire ?

* * *

« Alors c'est vrai, tu es retournée chez elle ? »

« Je te sens un tantinet énervée, je me trompe ? » lança ironiquement Emma devant Snow qui venait de débarquer dans son bureau comme une furie.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Je croyais que tu étais partie ? »

« Oui mais je suis revenue. »

« A quoi tu joues Emma … Est-ce que tu penses à Henry ? Ces changements perpétuels … »

« C'est pour lui que j'ai fais ça, pour qu'il retrouve un équilibre, et force est de constater qu'il l'avait trouvé quand nous habitions tous les 4. »

« Tu t'entends ? Tu en parles comme si … Comme si vous étiez une famille. »

« Et alors ? Serait-ce si mal si c'était le cas ? J'ai beau être la mère biologique d'Henry, c'est Regina sa mère, c'est elle qui le connait mieux que personne … »

« Nous sommes ta famille Emma ! David, Henry et moi ! »

« Pourquoi tu t'emportes comme ça ? »

« Parce que ça me fait mal de te voir passer tes jours et tes nuits loin de moi … »

« Tu es simplement jalouse de Regina, et à mon avis ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui. Mais tu sais quoi ? Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi aujourd'hui on a prévu de faire un week-end jeux de sociétés et chamallow en regardant des DVD, et ça me convient parfaitement. Maintenant, excuse-moi mais j'ai du travail. » dit-elle en replongeant le nez dans ses dossiers

« Tu … Emma … Comment s'est-elle réveillée ? »

Emma se figea et eut du mal à soutenir le regard de sa mère en lui mentant ouvertement « Je te l'ai dis, elle a ouvert les yeux, comme si elle se réveillait d'un long sommeil. »

« Tu mens … Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans cette maison ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu pa… »

« … Je t'ai vu sortir du fleuriste avec un bouquet de roses. Ruby dit que tu passes au moins 3 fois par semaine pour acheter un gâteau au chocolat … »

« Mais tu m'espionnes ou quoi ? »

« Bien sur que non voyons mais … »

« Ecoute, laisse tomber ok. Tu n'auras pas gain de cause avec moi … J'ai pris ma décision et vivre avec Regina est la meilleure chose à faire pour mo… Pour Henry. »

Sur ce, elle se leva, bien décidée à ne pas laisser sa mère avoir le dernier mot. Snow resta un interdite durant quelques secondes. Elle aurait pu lui courir après mais elle savait, pour connaitre assez bien son propre caractère, qu'insister ne ferait que la braquer un peu plus. Elle se disait qu'avec le temps, elle se rendrait compte par elle-même.

* * *

Mais les jours passèrent et la vie à la demeure de Regina prenait forme : Tous les matins, Emma accompagnait Henry et Alice en allant au bureau où elle passait la journée. Elle rentrait parfois le midi pour voir Regina qui restait cloitrée à la maison, en cuisine, ou faisant un ménage sommaire. Puis elle repartait et revenait le soir, généralement après les enfants qui faisaient leurs devoirs en compagnie de Regina qui avait, au préalable, préparé le repas du soir. Puis, quand il n'était pas trop tard, ils avaient le droit de regarder un peu la télé pendant que Regina et Emma étaient en cuisine, cantonnées au lavage de vaisselles, Regina étant résolument contre le lave-vaisselle, trouvant que cela abimait la vaisselle.

Puis, à l'heure du coucher, Regina accompagnait Alice tandis qu'Emma accompagnait Henry chacune prenait le temps de les border, les chouchouter avant d'intervertir leur place car, à la plus grande surprise des 2 jeunes femmes, Alice avait émit le souhait qu'Emma vienne aussi lui dire bonne nuit.

Puis, une fois les enfants endormis, elles s'octroyaient quelques instants de calme dans le salon, près de la cheminée, bien souvent en buvant un verre ou 2 de vin. Emma parlait de sa journée et des différents déboires des habitants, Regina l'écoutant attentivement, elle qui ne sortait pratiquement plus.

Puis, quand la fatigue les gagnait, bien souvent Emma en premier, elles allaient se coucher. Chaque soir était l'occasion aux 2 jeunes femmes de se découvrir un peu. Elles avaient instauré un petit jeu de questions-réponses les règles étaient simples : chaque soir, elles avaient le droit de poser 3 questions chacune sur l'autre qui devait y répondre en toute sincérité.

Ainsi, Emma avait pu apprendre que Regina adorait l'équitation, qu'elle était fille unique et que son père avait toujours été un soutien sans faille qu'elle avait épousé le père de Snow à l'aube de ses 20 ans, ce qui était, à en croire les statistiques au pays enchanté, un âge assez avancé pour cela. Elle avait appris aussi que Regina avait eu de nombreux amants après son « veuvage », amants qu'elle nommait elle-même ses « animaux domestique ». Evidemment, la plupart des infos qu'elle grappillait tournait autour du pays enchanté.

Quant à Regina, elle apprit qu'Emma avait fait pas moins de 5 familles d'accueil et qu'à l'âge de 17 ans, elle décida de s'enfuir de son énième famille, le père ayant les mains un peu trop baladeuses à son gout. Elle apprit aussi le nom du père d'Henry et confirma qu'il n'était pas au courant pour Henry elle lui parla de ses mois de prison ainsi que de ses différents voyages avant d'atterrir à Boston.

Ces petites soirées étaient assez agréables pour elles, ne se prenant pas vraiment la tête, même si Emma cogitait beaucoup sur la manière de se rapprocher de Regina sans la brusquer ni la faire fuir.

« Ok commençons. Parlez-moi de l'instant où vous avez tenu Henry dans vos bras la première fois. »

« Et bien … Il avait 3 semaines. Il était chevelu. »

« Ah je crois m'en souvenir oui … » dit-elle assaillie par le souvenir de sa naissance

« Il était assez calme et a fait ses nuits très vite. »

« Vous avez toujours vécu, enfin je veux dire durant les 28 dernières années, dans cette maison ? »

« Oui. Henry n'a jamais connu que cet endroit. Je voulais le meilleur pour lui, lui donner de belles choses et un avenir. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous voulu Henry ? Je veux dire, vous êtes une très belle femme … Vous auriez pu tomber enceinte … Même avec un plan cul comme Graham. Pourquoi vouloir un enfant, vous la méchante reine ? »

« Parce que je voulais moi aussi ma fin heureuse et que cela me manquait … Ici seule, je trouvais le temps long … Je pensais le combler avec un enfant. »

« J'ai du mal à vous imaginer en train de changer des couches. »

« Ah oui ? Et pourtant vous seriez étonnée, j'étais une véritable experte. » Elles échangèrent un sourire alors « A mon tour … Votre plus grand regret ? »

« Ne pas avoir pu vous sauver avant. »

« Me sauver ? »

« Je suis sensée être la Sauveuse. Si j'avais compris vos motivations avant, je vous aurais sauvé. »

« Mes motivations ? »

« Etre heureuse. Et aujourd'hui, je vois que vous l'êtes. J'aimerais croire que c'est un peu grâce à moi … » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil coquin qui ne manqua pas à Regina. « Hey, votre position préférée ? »

« Miss Swan ! »

« Quoi ? Vous êtes frigide à ce point ? »

« Absolument pas. Mes parler de mes exploits sexuels n'est certainement pas dans mon intention, et encore moins avec vous. »

« Exploits sexuels ? Carrément ! Vous vous lancez des fleurs madame le maire … »

« Je ne suis plus maire … »

« Vous pourriez. Personne n'a repris votre place ou votre bureau et à mon avis, personne n'en a la trempe. Cette ville part en sucette : entre ceux qui veulent repartir, ceux qui préfèrent rester, ceux qui deviennent dingues de ne pouvoir quitter la ville … Je sais plus où donner de la tête. »

« Mes recherches pour ouvrir un portail n'ont pas abouti de plus Rumple n'était pas vraiment enclin à m'aider. »

« Je veux bien vous croire … Bon alors … Votre position ? »

« Je crois que nous allons en rester là pour ce soir, je suis fatiguée. »

« Oh vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça, je finirais par le savoir ! »

« Pour cela, il faudra user de patience et de ténacité. »

« Attendez … Vous êtes en train de me dire que … Ca serait possible ? »

Pour toute réponse, Regina se leva, un sourire aux lèvres qui finit de convaincre Emma, qu'à présent, Regina jouait elle aussi le jeu. Et quand elles se séparèrent aux portes de la chambre de Regina, Emma lança avant de disparaitre dans la sienne « Au dessus, je suis sûre que vous aimez être au dessus. »

Regina ne répondit pas mais élargit son sourire avant de disparaitre derrière sa porte, laissant une Emma rêveuse. Les choses changeaient …

**TBC**


	29. Prémices

**Bonjour tout le monnnnnnnnnnndeee comment allez-vous ?**

**Moi commence à en avoir ras-le-bol de ce froid ... T_T**

**Bon alors, avant tout je voulais VOUS REMERCIER parce que je n'avais pas fais gaffe que ma fic avait dépassé les 200 reviews Oo' ! MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Je suis tellement heureuse que vous soyez toujours au rendez-vous ! **

**Je tiens à vous dire que j'ai adoré écrire cette fic car oui, elle est finie et compte près de 42 chapitres ^^'**

** Et je n'en ais pas fini avec les fics SQ, j'en ais encore pleins dans ma besace ...**

**Mais en attendant, concentrons-nous sur celle-ci avec un jeu SQ un peu plus poussé.**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Emma aimait le vendredi : tout d'abord parce qu'il annonçait le week-end, et ensuite parce qu'il annonçait un week-end plus que familial en perspective. Et comme d'habitude, elle partit travailler avec juste l'idée qu'elle allait passer les 2 jours à venir en huit clos avec les enfants et Regina, un week-end idéal en somme.

Et comme d'habitude, elle rentra le midi pour déguster les lasagnes que Regina lui avait promis de préparer pour le soir même. « Hello ! »

« Re bonjour Miss Swan. J'ai préparé votre assiette. »

« Merci ! Vous êtes une parfaite femme d'intérieur. Vous êtes parfaite semble-t-il. »

« Pas vraiment, mais c'est toujours plaisant de se l'entendre dire. »

« Vous partagez une assiette avec moi, j'aime pas manger seule à une table, c'est terriblement … chiant. »

« Pourriez-vous mesurer votre langage ?! Je peux comprendre que vous vous lâchiez quand les enfants ne sont pas là, mais les mauvaises habitudes sont dures à perdre une fois qu'elles sont acquises. »

« Désolée… Je vais être punie ?! » dit-elle dans un sourire avant de prendre une large fourchette de lasagne

« Vous ne vous arrêtez donc jamais ? »

« Jamais. Je trouve ça tellement amusant. »

« Pour vous tout cela n'est qu'un jeu ? »

« Vous savez bien que non. Je suis sérieuse. »

Elles s'installèrent alors et entamèrent le repas, en silence ... Du moins, aussi silencieusement qu'Emma pu tenir, c'est a dire, à peine quelques minutes.

« Alors, que comptez-vous faire cet après-midi ? »

« Je vais rechercher quelques jeux de sociétés dans le grenier. »

« Henry n'en a pas dans sa chambre ? »

« Il a essentiellement des puzzles. »

« Oh ok … Des puzzles c'est cool aussi. Oh merde, je vais être à la bourre ! »

« Miss Swan … » soupira lasse Regina

« Euh je veux dire : au zut, je vais être en retard ! Bon je vous laisse, à ce soir. »

Elle attrapa sa veste posée sur son dossier puis, machinalement, se pencha sur Regina et l'embrassa sur la joue. Quand elle réalisa son geste, elle se figea un quart de seconde avant de partir à toute vitesse, voulant éviter la colère de la belle brune.

Mais point de colère au rendez-vous. Quand la porte claqua derrière la jolie blonde, Regina resta un moment sur sa chaise avant de passer sa main sur la joue foulée des lèvres d'Emma et d'esquisser un timide sourire.

* * *

Emma aurait vraiment pu faire des cocottes en papier toute la sainte après-midi tant l'action n'était pas présente. Et après avoir perdu contre elle-même 10 parties de morpions, qu'elle ait dessiné le clocher de la ville et qu'elle ait enfin réussi à faire sauter une grenouille en papier, elle décida d'aller faire un tour.

L'air était frais pour ce mois de Juin et la veste était de rigueur : ses pensées obnubilées par la jolie brune, elle en venait même à la voir un peu partout en ville … Tiens comme maintenant où elle était sur le trottoir en face du Granny's semblant attendre quelque chose : même prestance, même silhouette … Mais … Non … Regina ?

Et alors qu'elle allait l'appeler, elle se ravisa en voyant Archie sortir de chez lui, Regina semblant l'attendre. Puis ils traversèrent ensemble la route pour se rendre au Granny's. Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement et la jalousie pointa le bout de son nez. Qu'est-ce qui la dérangeait plus : que Regina lui ait menti sur ses activités de l'après-midi ou bien qu'elle la passe avec Archie.

Elle rumina sa frustration et décida de retourner à son bureau sans se retourner.

* * *

Le soir venu, Emma arriva assez tard … Si tard qu'Henry, Alice et Regina venaient à peine de finir leur repas. « Miss Swan, nous ne vous attendions plus. Nous avons fini de manger. »

« Pas grave, j'ai pas faim … »

Les enfants échangèrent un regard curieux et interrogatif avant que Regina ne les autorise à quitter la table, ce qu'ils firent sans se faire prier, tant la tension dans la pièce était palpable.

« Un problème miss Swan ? Votre journée fut chargée ? »

« On peut dire ça oui … Chargée en infos croustillantes. »

« Des rumeurs ? Tiens donc et sur qui. »

« Ne parlons pas de ça, comment a été votre après-midi ? Qu'avez-vous fais ? »

« Oh pas grand-chose. J'ai trouvé quelques jeux et … »

« … Ouais super, bon je monte voir les petits. » la coupa-t-elle

Regina haussa un sourcil, surprise du ton plus que désagréable que venait d'employer Emma, mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça quand elle rejoignit, à son tour, les enfants.

Quand elle redescendit, elle vit Emma picorer les restes de lasagnes dans la cuisine.

« Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas faim. »

« Ouais bah j'ai menti … Vous savez ce que c'est hein … »

Regina fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle ramenait les assiettes pour les nettoyer. Durant tout le temps où elles lavèrent et essuyèrent les couverts, aucun mot ne fut prononcé et quand le moment de la discussion dans le salon arriva, chacune était assise en face de l'autre, muette.

« Miss Swan, je me trompe où … Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« J'en sais rien, à vous de me dire. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Vous étiez toute l'après-midi ici ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Vous mentez ! »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Je vous ais vu. Vous savez, vous auriez pu le dire que vous voyiez quelqu'un en ce moment, j'aurais lâché l'affaire depuis longtemps ! »

« Mais que diable racontez-vous ? »

« Je vous ais vu en ville aujourd'hui. Vous étiez avec Archie ! Osez dire le contraire ! »

Regina se figea alors et eut un intérêt soudain pour le contenu de son verre.

« Ouais … Je sais pas ce qui me fout en boule : que vous me mentiez ou que vous voyez un homme … Oh c'est pas comme si nous étions un couple hein ? D'ailleurs, c'est pas comme si je vous faisais du rentre-dedans depuis plus de 2 semaines … »

« Miss Swan … »

« Archie … Non mais sérieux, Archie ? J'aurais compris si ça avait été Kilian à la limite … »

« Miss Swan … »

« Quoi que Ruby vous aurait bouffé en se transformant en loup … »

« Emma ! »

La jolie blonde se stoppa immédiatement, tant son prénom dans la bouche de Regina était assez rare pour le souligner.

« Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je pourrais éventuellement vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment. »

« … »

« Je … Je ne vois pas Archie, du moins pas dans le sens dont vous l'entendez. Je … Je continus de voir le Dr Hopper dans le cadre de … De ma réhabilitation. »

« Oh … »

« Il m'a beaucoup aidé et m'aide encore comme soutien. Je n'utilise plus la magie et j'essaie d'être meilleure … Le Dr Hopper est l'un des seul à croire en moi … »

« Et moi alors ? »

« … »

« Je suis l'une des première à vous avoir dis que vous aviez changé, que je croyais en vous … Je suis désolée de voir que vous ne me faites pas encore assez confiance pour me dire la vérité. »

« J'avais peur de votre jugement. Voir un psy n'est pas toujours très glorifiant. »

« Merde Regina, j'ai cru que vous sortiez avec lui quand je bossais … »

« Cette idée est totalement stupide : moi, sortir avec le Dr Hopper ? »

« Bah quoi … »

« Miss Swan vous êtes jalouse ? »

« Bien évidemment que je le suis ! Ca fais 15 jours que j'essaie de vous convaincre que nous sommes des âmes sœurs et que je ne vous ais pas réveillé d'un baiser par hasard. Si je vous vois trainer avec un homme en sachant que vous me mentez sur vos activités, comment ne pas devenir jalouse hein ?! »

Regina esquissa un timide sourire, amusée et gênée à la fois alors qu'Emma essaya de se calmer en avalant une longue gorgée de vin. « Dites … Vous me le diriez si vous aviez quelqu'un en vu en ce moment ? »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que ça m'éviterait de creuser de ce coté là. »

« Rassurez-vous, vous êtes la seule prétendante. Qui serait assez fou pour entreprendre quelque chose avec la méchante reine après tout ? » dit-elle dans un sarcasme tout relatif.

« Moi. Je suis folle surement … Mais je persiste. Je crois fermement que vous avons quelque chose à faire toutes les deux. C'est peut-être vain ou débile mais … Je me dis que … J'en sais rien en fait … Je me trompe peut-être… »

« En son temps miss Swan, en son temps … »

« On pourrait peut-être apprendre à se connaitre mieux … En commençant par me dire votre position favorite ! »

« … »

« Je plaisante. Bon, je crois que je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Regina. »

« Bonne nuit Emma … »

Avant de passer la porte, elle se tourna légèrement « J'aime quand vous m'appelez par mon prénom. » Elle ne le vit pas mais Regina étira un large sourire tandis qu'Emma gagna sa chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain annonça de belles choses : tous avaient convenu d'un week-end à la maison avec, au programme, jeux de société, chamallow grillés et autres joyeusetés culinaires.

Et dès le matin, les choses sérieuses commencèrent : Emma se réveilla au doux fumet du chocolat chaud et des guimauves. Elle descendit en boxer et débardeur et retrouva une Regina déjà apprêtée dans la cuisine, s'affairant à faire des tasses de chocolats chauds.

« Hey, habillée ? »

« Qu'espériez-vous … »

« Naaann, je disais juste : je croyais qu'on faisait un week-end cool … »

« Mais je suis _cool_, comme vous dites. »

« Regina … On peut vous qualifier de pleins de choses mais vous n'êtes certainement pas cool et certainement pas habillée pour un week-end cocooning. »

« … »

« Vous êtes vexée ? »

« Absolument pas. Alors dites-moi … » dit-elle en posant la tasse qu'elle tenait en main « … Comment devrais-je être habillée pour un week-end cool ? »

« Vous devriez être encore en tenue de nuit, ou quelque chose de plus décontracté qu'un chemisier et un tailleur. »

Regina haussa un sourcil, amusée, et décida d'obtempérer. « Vous voulez que je vienne vous aider ? »

« C'est gentil mais non merci, je saurais me débrouiller seule. »

« Oh, dommage … »

« Une prochaine fois peut-être … » dit-elle en quittant la cuisine tandis qu'Emma resta quelques instants avant d'entendre des petits pas précipités dévaler les escaliers et d'apercevoir Henry, cheveux en bataille « Hey bonjour ! »

« Salut gamin, bien dormi ? »

« Oui … Je suis content qu'on passe le week-end ensemble ici. »

« Je le suis aussi. »

« Et comment ça se passe avec ma mère ? »

« Ca ne te regarde absolument pas. »

« Bah un peu quand même … Alors ? »

« Les choses font leur bout de chemin … »

« Et ça avance bien ? »

« Hey ! Si je le savais moi-même … » dit-elle un peu déçue

Henry connaissait sa mère et la savait très méfiante sur ce point là. Emma devrait faire preuve de patience et de ténacité afin de la conquérir et, il le savait, elle il arriverait.

« Henry tu es debout. »

Regina venait de redescendre habillée d'un pyjama en satin bleu ciel qu'Emma ne cessait de détailler Regina le vit mais ne s'en formalisa pas et apprécia même le regard qu'elle sentait sur elle à ce moment-là.

« Petit déjeuner ? »

« On attend pas Alice ? »

« Elle arrive, je l'ai croisé dans le couloir. »

Emma et Regina dressèrent un véritable petit déjeuner de roi : viennoiseries, pancakes, chocolats chauds, céréales … Puis Alice descendit quelques minutes plus tard et tous dégustèrent ce magnifique déjeuner.

« Alors … Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? »

« Miss Swan et moi avons choisi quelques jeux et DVD. »

« Est-ce qu'on aura le droit d'avoir des pop corns ? »

« C'est quoi des … Pop corns ? »

Regina et Emma échangèrent un sourire avant de se mettre implicitement d'accord sur les mets sucrés à faire en ce week-end familial.

* * *

Et le samedi passa doucement au rythme des jeux et des rires. Il s'avérait que Regina était assez forte aux jeux de stratégie comme le Monopoly ou encore le Cluedo. A contrario d'Emma qui préférait les jeux plus polyvalent requérant adresse et rapidité comme le Pictionnary ou encore le Cranium …

Les enfants étaient aux anges et quand le soir arriva, Regina leur proposa de choisir eux-mêmes le repas et le DVD à visionner. Ils choisirent alors des hamburgers maison et, en dessert, des chamallows grillés au feu de bois quant au film choisi, leur choix se porta sur « _Narnia chapitre 1_ ».

En cuisine, et pendant que les enfants rangeaient les divers jeux, Emma et Regina s'attelaient à la préparation des hamburgers : viande hachée à cuire, salade et tomates à couper, pain brioché …

« C'était une chouette journée hein ? »

« Oui très. »

« Je ne vous savais pas si compétitrice … Quoique ça devrait pas me surprendre. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« On devrait pimenter la chose … »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Bah mettre en jeu quelque chose pour le prochain jeu … »

« Le prochain jeu est demain … »

« Ok alors … Le premier des enfants qui s'endort ! Si Alice s'endort en premier, je vous donne un gage si c'est Henry, ça sera vous, deal ? »

« C'est stupide miss Swan, il nous suffirait de ne pas les laisser s'endormir. »

« Ah ah ! C'est subtil mais … On les mettra sur un canapé et nous sur un autre, comme ça aucune influence. »

« … »

« Allez quoi ! Vous avez peur admettez ! »

« Peur ? Moi ? Et peur de quoi je vous prie ? »

« De perdre … »

« C'est idiot. »

« Bien alors, mettons les choses sur table de suite : si je gagne, vous devrez cesser avec vos _miss Swan_, et m'appeler par mon prénom définitivement ! »

« Et si _je_ gagne ? »

« Ah vous voyez, vous voulez jouer ! »

« Miss Swan … » soupira-t-elle

« Bah j'en sais rien moi … Y'a bien une chose qui vous vient en tête huh … » dit-elle en s'approchant. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Regina mais, presque aussitôt, cette dernière l'enleva « Bien. Si je gagne … Vous devrez … »

« Oui ? »

« Je n'en sais rien … »

« Si vous me laissez choisir, ça risque d'être seulement à mon avantage vous savez. »

« Bien, vous me paierez un diner. »

« Ah non, c'est pas juste ça ! »

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

« Parce qu'avec un tel enjeu, je risque pas de laisser Alice dormir ! Ok alors, disons que si vous gagnez … J'arrête les gros mots ! »

« Trop facile ! »

« Parlez pour vous ! »

« Bien, commençons donc par cela. Deal ? »

« Deal ! » dit-elle en lui serrant solennellement la main avant qu'Henry ne réclame son diner car le film allait commencer. Les 2 jeunes femmes mirent les hamburgers et le paquet de marshmallows sur un plateau qu'elles apportèrent dans le salon.

Malicieusement, Emma les plaça tous les 2 sur un canapé tandis qu'elle-même et Regina prirent chacune un fauteuil. Les hamburgers furent engloutis en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire et les guimauves n'attendaient que les pics pour être grillées dans le feu de cheminée que Regina avait préalablement allumé.

Le film commença et Regina, ainsi qu'Emma, scruta le moindre mouvement de paupière des enfants. Emma désespérait : elle voyait le film avancer, le moment de la bataille finale approchait, et aucun des enfants ne semblait vouloir dormir. Pire, ils étaient absorbés par le film, de grands yeux ouverts.

Emma désespérait puis, finalement, alors que le film allait sur sa fin, Alice bailla avant de posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Heureusement pour elle, Regina le vit aussi, au cas où elle l'accuserait de mentir, et finalement, à quelques secondes de la fin, Alice montra bien plus de signes de fatigue qu'Henry.

« Allez au lit ! » lança Regina tandis que le générique de fin défilait. Chacun des enfants embrassa les 2 femmes et montèrent.

Une fois seules, Emma annonça triomphalement « J'ai gagné ! »

« Surement pas ! »

« Bien sur que si, encore 5 minutes de film et elle bavait sur la canapé ! »

« Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. »

« C'était celle qui s'approchait le plus du sommeil en tout cas. »

Regina se leva alors brusquement et, attrapant le plateau repas, elle regagna la cuisine, Emma sur ses talons. « Avouez, vous l'avez mauvaise parce que j'ai gagné ! »

« Vous n'avez rien gagné du tout. Ce n'était absolument pas les termes de l'accord. »

« Regina … »

Mais cette dernière resta muette jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait rangé sa cuisine sous les yeux mi amusée, mi déçue d'Emma « Ca vous ferait si mal que ça ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« De m'appeler par mon prénom … »

Regina se figea un quart de seconde avant de lui faire face, lâchant nerveusement son torchon sur le comptoir « Absolument pas. C'est juste que … »

« Que quoi ? » demanda Emma en s'approchant d'un pas

« Rien … Je préfère garder des rapports … Officiels. »

« Ah je vois … M'appeler par mon prénom serait trop … Personnel ? On serait trop proche c'est ça ? » dit-elle en faisant un nouveau pas, ce qui l'amena à empiéter dans l'espace personnel de la belle brune « Oh voyons Regina … Vous savez qu'il m'en faudrait vraiment plus pour qu'on soit un peu plus intime que ça … »

« … »

Emma s'approcha encore un peu, jusqu'à avoir son nez frôlant le sien. Une envie urgente de faire de ces lèvres pulpeuses siennes la submergea et alors qu'elle pencha légèrement sa tête sur le coté, Regina fit quelques pas en arrière, coupant définitivement l'essai d'Emma qui soupira.

« Je vais me coucher. »

Regina se glissa rapidement hors de la cuisine, toujours suivi par Emma et avant que cette dernière n'entre dans sa chambre « Bonne nuit Regina. »

« Bonne nuit ... Emma. »

Emma sourit alors avant que ne disparaisse Regina derrière sa porte. Pour la première fois, Emma eut bien du mal à s'endormir, son prénom prononcé avec la voix suave de Regina résonnant dans sa tête.

* * *

Emma tarda à se lever d'ailleurs, elle fut la dernière au son des voix au rez-de-chaussée il lui semblait qu'elle distinguait les voix d'Henry et Alice fomentant un plan pour ce dimanche, tandis que Regina les calma en leur demandant de bien vouloir finir leurs céréales.

Emma sourit alors, s'imaginant que c'était ce genre de matins qu'elle aimerait avoir dans sa vie, tout au long de sa vie …

Elle descendit doucement les escaliers quand Henry et Alice l'accueillirent par un vibrant « bonjour ! »

« Salut les enfants ! Debout depuis longtemps ? »

« Non, mais maman oui, elle a eut le temps de préparer encore tout ça ! »

« Bonjour Regina. »

« Bonjour Emma. »

A l'entente de ce prénom dans la bouche de la jolie brune, Henry et Alice échangèrent un regard surpris, mais ne prirent pas la peine de relever la chose. Ils replongèrent leur nez dans leur bol tandis que Regina servit un chocolat cannelle à Emma. « Merci. Vous êtes debout depuis longtemps ? »

« Un moment déjà. »

« Alors le programme ? »

« Il fait beau, on a demandé à maman s'il était possible d'aller faire un tour en forêt. Tu veux ? »

« Oh bah pourquoi pas. Ca serait notre première sortie à 4 ! » dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Henry qui lui répondit par un sourire malicieux

Après l'aval d'Emma, chacun gagna sa chambre afin de s'habiller en conséquence et c'est ainsi qu'Emma pu voir Regina dans autre chose que ses sempiternels tailleurs stricts et guindés. « Wow, même avec ça sur la dos, vous êtes magnifique. »

« Merci … » lança timidement Regina. En effet, elle arborait un jeans aussi moulant que pouvaient l'être ceux d'Emma, des bottes beiges de la même couleur que le poncho en laine qu'elle arborait.

Les enfants étaient prêts et Regina pensa à emmener quelques bouteilles d'eau puis ils partirent tous dans la Mercedes jusqu'aux abords de la ville, là où la forêt commençait. Henry, Emma et Regina connaissait bien cet endroit : c'est là que cette dernière avait fait construire une aire de jeux pour les enfants de la ville.

Henry montra alors les joies du toboggan ou encore de la balançoire à la petite fille tandis qu'Emma et Regina s'assirent sur un banc, regardant amoureusement leur progéniture respective.

« Et si on pariait ? »

« Encore miss Swa… Emma ? »

« Ouais. Alors ? »

« Dites-moi que vous n'allez pas me faire faire une course au travers des éléments de l'aire de jeu ? »

« Naann … pierre/feuille/ciseau ? »

« Etes-vous sérieuse ? »

« Totalement, alors ? »

« Et quel est l'enjeu du pari ? »

« Si vous perdez … Vous me tutoyez. »

Regina haussa un sourcil, amusée, et se tourna un peu plus vers Emma « Et si je gagne ? »

« A vous de fixer quelque chose. »

Regina sourit alors et jeta un œil sur les enfants : Henry et Alice semblaient bien s'entendre, elle était ravie.

« Alors ? »

« Si vous perdez … Vous devrez me tutoyer. » dit-elle dans un sourire complice

Emma comprit alors et fut ravie que Regina décide enfin de jouer le jeu. Puis elle tendit sa main « en 3 manches. »

Regina accepta en opinant de la tête et tendit sa main « 1 … 2 …3 »

Regina afficha un poing tandis qu'Emma avait sa main plane « J'ai gagné ! 1… 2… 3 »

Là encore elle afficha une main plane tandis que Regina avait les doigts en forme de ciseaux « Mon tour. 1 …2 …3 … » Toutes les 2 affichèrent un poing « Egalité. »

Et finalement, ce fut Regina qui remporta la partie : un papier contre une pierre.

« Bien alors … Je suppose que … Je dois … »

« Me tutoyer ? Pourquoi cela vous semble-t-il si difficile alors que c'est vous qui avez émis l'idée ?! » dit-elle d'un sourire

« Oh ça va hein ! On c'est vouvoyer depuis qu'on se connait et à chaque fois ça a été pour s'engueuler ! Faut me laisser un peur de temps ok ? »

« Comme vous voulez … »

« Vous … Tu n'as pas l'intention de me tutoyer ?! Ca va paraitre bizarre non ? »

« Peut-être. »

Emma jeta un œil sur les enfants qui s'amusaient au loin puis se tourna vers Regina et osa un geste tendre : elle posa sa main sur celle de la jolie brune « Se tutoyer c'est plus intime non ? »

« Jouez à ça avec moi, et vous n'aurez bientôt plus de mains pour jouer à pierre/feuille/ciseau. »

Emma retira sa main, grimaçant alors « Vo… Tu sais, je vais finir par me lasser … Je suis patiente, mais y'a des limites … Après tout, tu n'es pas la seule femme sexy et désirable de la ville. » Sur ce, elle se leva et rejoignit les enfants, laissant une Regina perplexe et curieuse seule sur le banc.

* * *

La ballade se prolongea jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner où Emma proposa à tous d'aller manger en ville, ce qui n'enchanta pas vraiment Regina, mais qu'elle accepta tout de même par les supplications de son fils.

Henry et Alice s'assirent l'un à coté de l'autre, ne laissant pas le choix aux 2 jeunes femmes de se poser l'une à coté de l'autre, leurs épaules se touchant.

« Hey ! Comment va ? »

« Salut Rub' … Ca va. »

« On te voit plus beaucoup ces temps-ci … »

« Ouais …. Boulot, boulot. Dit-elle dans un sourire qui se voulait plus gêné qu'autre chose

« Vous prendrez quoi ? »

« Henry et Alice un menu enfant, et moi un double cheese. Et toi ? » dit-elle en se tournant naturellement vers Regina, faisant sursauter Henry, Alice, Ruby mais aussi Regina qui lâcha un hoquet de surprise, écarquillant les yeux de stupeur mais aussi de fureur. Emma insista de son regard « Alors ? »

« Un … Un Grilled cheese et une sa… salade. » réussit-elle à bredouiller avant que Ruby ne s'en aille

Mais alors que la matinée avait été idyllique, le déjeuner se passa dans le silence et la morosité la plus complète : Une tension planait au dessus de la table, rendant chacun fébrile et c'est finalement, dans une certaine rapidité qu'ils finirent leur repars pour repartir chez Regina, le retour dans la voiture tout aussi chargé d'électricité.

* * *

« Les enfants, aller vous brosser les dents et ensuite, direction le salon pour la suite de Narnia ok ? »

« Ouaip ! » Lança Henry, entrainant Alice dans son sillage.

Une fois certaine que les enfants furent hors de portée, Emma rejoignit Regina, cette dernière s'étant réfugiée dans la cuisine.

« Y'a un problème ? »

Regina ouvrit le frigo et fouilla à l'intérieur pour en sortir divers ingrédients devant une Emma impatiente et à la limite de l'agacement. Les bras croisés devant elle, elle barrait le chemin, empêchant Regina de sortir, au cas où. « Alors ? »

Regina fit alors claquer sur le comptoir la boite en plastique contenant des fraises coupées, faisant sursauter Emma. « Ca va ? »

« Vous le pensez vraiment ?! »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » lança, presque amusée, Emma « Tu n'as pas décroché un mot au resto. Si tu voulais pas qu'on y aille, on aurait fait autrement. »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Comment avez-vous osé ? » dit-elle à la limite du cri

« Quoi, mais … »

« Me tutoyer en public ! Et devant Ruby en plus ! »

« Bah quoi ? C'est pas ce qu'on avait convenu ? Qu'on devait se tutoyer ? »

« Si mais … »

« Mais quoi ? Pas en public ? Pas devant les enfants ? Quand ça alors ? Quand on est seulement toutes les 2 ? Mais comme tu évites à chaque fois que ça se produise par peur de je-ne-sais-quoi, on ne va donc jamais se tutoyer un jour ! »

« … »

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Si tu préfères qu'on se vouvoie en public, alors je préfère encore le faire tout le temps. Jongler entre 2 personnalités ne m'intéresse pas. »

« 2 personnalités ? »

« La Regina froide et distante, coincée et désagréable qu'on peut voir tous les jours … Ou la Regina douce, souriante, celle que je tutoie, celle qui m'appelle « _Emma _» et dont ce mot, dans ta bouche, est le plus beau son que j'ai entendu. Celle qui n'hésite pas à parier avec moi … » Elle s'approcha d'elle de quelques pas « Celle pour qui j'accepte parfois de me faire parler comme une merde, simplement pour la garder un peu plus longtemps auprès de moi … » Elle était à présent juste en face d'elle « Celle que j'ai réveillé d'un baiser et pour qui j'ai tout remis en cause. » Elle posa sa main sur la sienne sur le comptoir « Celle que j'ai envie d'embrasser là maintenant. Pas pour des raisons scabreuses ou malsaines … C'est cette Regina que j'a… Qui me plait … »

Lentement elle s'approcha, son cœur s'emballant si fort qu'il semblait lui transpercer la poitrine Regina ne bougeait pas, elle ne s'empressait pas ni ne fuyait pas non plus. Alors Emma prit des pincettes et commença d'abord à caresser le dos de la main de Regina de son pouce, puis elle s'approcha un peu plus la respiration de Regina s'accéléra Emma pouvait le sentir car son souffle lui caressait la joue à présent. Elle pouvait aisément se noyer dans ses yeux noisette … Elles n'avaient jamais aussi près, même lors de ce moment à la mine où Henry s'était retrouvé coincé au fond et que, désespérée, Regina lui avait demandé son aide.

Elles étaient presque l'une collée à l'autre, Emma inclinant légèrement sa tête enfin que leurs lèvres ne s'emboitent parfaitement, parce qu'elle le savait, leurs lèvres étaient faites l'une pour l'autre, elle en avait eu un aperçu à l'hôpital. Et quand ce moment tant attendu arriva et que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent à peine …

« On a choisi ! » s'écria Henry, brandissant un DVD, et faisant reculer définitivement Regina, pour la plus grande peine d'Emma qui soupira, frustrée.

« Je croyais qu'on s'était mis ok pour regarder la suite ? » lança Emma en se retournant, feignant sa déception

« Bah ouais mais il est trop long … On voudrait voir ça … » dit-il en lui tendant le DVD de « _Casse Noisette_ »

« Sérieux ? Vous voulez voir ça ? Je croyais que c'était un incontournable qu'on ne regarde qu'à Noel autour du feu avec d'autres classiques. »

« Mais on veut ça … »

« Ok, ok, aller mettre ça dans le lecteur, on arrive. »

Les enfants disparurent alors et Emma, qui pensait reprendre où elles s'en étaient arrêtées, fut bien vite déçue quand elle vit Regina tenir, dans ses mains, une pile de plats. Sans un mot elle passa devant Emma, ne lui jetant même aucun regard.

« Et merde ! » cracha Emma, se giflant intérieurement de ne pas avoir été plus rapide.

* * *

Et l'après-midi passa doucement, au chaud près du feu que Regina avait vaillamment allumé. Les enfants étaient aux anges : ils avaient eu leur quota de sucre pour le mois à venir, et avaient vu plus de films qu'il n'en était possible pour un week-end.

Le soir venu, alors que chacun des enfants venait d'être convenablement bordé et câliné, Emma retrouva Regina dans le salon où elle essayait de lui faire reprendre constance.

« De l'aide peut-être ? »

« Bien volontiers. » concéda la jolie brune

« Dis … »

« Pas maintenant … »

« Ah … Quand alors ? »

Regina soupira alors et fit face à Emma « Quand quoi ? »

« Quand est-ce que tu vas accepter qu'on en parle ? »

« Parle de quoi ? »

« De ce simili baiser dans la cuisine. »

« On ne s'est pas embrassée … »

« Je sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai dis « _simili_ » baiser. Tu comptes éviter le sujet jusqu'à quand ? Sans parler de ce tutoiement qu'on doit pas utiliser en public. »

« Ca suffit, j'ai compris ! » lança hargneusement Regina, sachant pertinemment qu'Emma ne lâcherait pas le morceau

« Alors … Tu comptes éviter mon regard aussi ? » dit-elle en s'approchant d'elle.

Emma se planta devant elle, bras croisés, un léger sourire amusé sur le visage.

« Vous vous fichez de moi ? »

« Non … Je trouve drôle que tu éludes toutes les questions relatives à nous deux. »

« Il n'y a pas de nous deux. Je trouve déjà étrange qu'on tienne ce genre de conversation. »

« Mais elle est indispensable. Hey, regarde-moi au lieu d'éviter mon regard sans cesse. De quoi as-tu peur ? »

« … »

« Regina … Si tu savais combien tu me compliques la vie. J'avais du mal à me rendre compte de ce que je pouvais ressentir pour toi … Puis, les jours ont passé et là, c'est apparu comme une évidence. Ca parait dingue, et si on m'avait dis il y a encore 3 mois que je finirais par rêver de toi la nuit et que je vivrais sous ton toit avec nos enfants, j'aurais éclaté de rire … Mais les faits sont là et aujourd'hui, j'en suis très heureuse. Ok, c'est pas tout rose et on peut pas dire que tu sois la femme la plus aisée à vivre avec ton caractère de cochon, tes sauts d'humeur ou encore tes regards noirs quand ça ne va pas mais … Ca me plait aussi. »

« … »

« Ok, je vois … C'est le genre de conversation unilatérale où je suis la seule à m'écraser comme une merde … »

« Je suis désolée … »

« Non, laisse tomber. Je peux pas te forcer … »

« Non, vous n'avez pas compris : je suis désolée d'être … Si froide avec... toi. » Emma sourit alors, à présent rassurée que ce tutoiement qu'elle attendait depuis un moment déjà, sonne si bien à ses oreilles « Toute ma vie n'a été que contraintes, déceptions, haine et vengeance. Je n'ais connu que ça, la magie agrémentant le tout pour obtenir ce que je souhaitais sans mal. Tout se passait bien, du moins je vivais dans l'illusion que c'était le cas. Puis, un soir, tu as débarqué sur mon perron et tout a changé : mes convictions, mes peurs, mes sentiments. J'ai compris que je tenais à Henry bien plus que ce que je ne pensais … Les choses sont différentes parce que tu es là. Tu es là pour me faire comprendre, mais je n'ai que trop l'habitude de faire le chemin seule … »

« Mais à présent tu as Henry et Alice … Et tu m'as moi. »

« Je sais, mais c'est nouveau pour moi. C'est difficile de changer quand sans cesse le regard des gens me rappelle à quel point j'ai été mauvaise et à quel point j'ai gâché la vie de personnes qui ne le méritaient pas. »

« Mais tu n'es plus la même, je le sais, je le sens … Si je pouvais, maintenant, gouter tes lèvres, je serais la femme la plus heureuse du monde … »

Regina fronça alors les sourcils et, par peur qu'elle ne prenne la fuite, Emma se cru obliger de la rassurer « Hey, pas grave … On a le temps. » dit-elle en souriant. Puis elle recula « Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit. »

Regina resta quelques secondes seule avant de suivre Emma et, à l'étage, avant qu'Emma n'entre dans sa chambre, Regina la rattrapa. Elle la fit se retourner et l'embrassa sur la joue, frôlant la commissure de ses lèvres. Et dans un murmure, elle lui glissa au creux de l'oreille « Bonne nuit Emma. » avant de disparaitre. Et alors qu'elle allait fermer la porte de sa chambre, Emma lui lança « Nan sérieux Regina ?! Et maintenant je suis sensée dormir paisiblement ?! »

Pour toute réponse, et avant de fermer la porte de sa chambre, Regina lui envoya un clin d'œil complice et totalement aguicheur.

Cette nuit là, elles ne le savaient pas, mais les pensées de chacune étaient en communion et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elles s'endormirent, pensant à des jours bien meilleurs arrivant.

**TBC**


	30. Rapprochement

**Hello mes agneaux, comment allez-vous ?**

**Alors Week-end de 3 jours ... YEEEPPAAAAA \o/**

**Bien, alors je tenais à vous remercier encore une fois pour vos reviews ! **

**Je ne sais plus quoi dire pour vous remercier. A chaque chapitre, de nouveaux lecteurs viennent grossir les rangs des reviews et je suis encore et toujours surprise que vous aimiez encore mes écris ! **

**Voici un chapitre qui raviront les Swanqueeners : FLUFFY TIME !**

**ENJOY **

* * *

Et les jours passèrent dans une paisible et relative normalité : Emma et Henry avaient finalement trouvé leurs marques chez Regina, cette dernière créant des liens de plus en plus étroits avec Alice qui s'adaptait de plus en plus à ce nouveau monde qu'était le nôtre.

Et des liens étroits, il s'en créait aussi là où l'on s'y attendait le moins : entre Regina et Emma, un petit jeu de séduction s'était installé pour le plus grand plaisir des enfants qui feignaient de ne rien voir par peur de braquer les 2 jeunes femmes.

Ainsi, le soir, quand les enfants étaient couchés, Emma et Regina s'asseyait sur un même canapé et se laissait aller à quelques confidences où Emma essayait de grappiller quelques gestes tendres : elle avait, pour l'heure, réussi à lui prendre plusieurs fois la main et même embrasser la jeune femme sur la joue plus d'une fois pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Bien sur, tout restait assez léger et Emma devait freiner ses ardeurs et se contenter de ce que Regina voulait bien consentir à lui donner.

Mais connaissant la jeune femme, la moindre petite chose, comme un sourire en coin, une allusion coquine ou même un clin d'œil, la satisfaisait … Mais pour combien de temps ?

Les gens parlaient, ils se doutaient que depuis plus d'un mois, dans cette maison, il devait se passer autre chose qu'une simple collocation. Bien évidemment, Emma espérait que Regina n'entende pas ces rumeurs, de peur de tout perdre, alors, en dehors des murs de la demeure de la jolie brune, Emma faisait bonne figure, feignait même de faire des recherches d'appart' …

Mais tous n'étaient pas dupes. Ruby notamment, avait quelques doutes et ne se gênait pas pour en faire part à la belle blonde lorsque cette dernière venait réclamer son chocolat chaud du matin, juste avant d'attaquer son service.

« Alors, comment ça va chez les Swan-Mills ? »

« Très bien. » lâcha nonchalamment Emma en buvant une gorgée de son liquide favori

« Hm hm … Je vois … »

« Tu vois quoi ? » dit-elle le nez plongé dans la page des faits divers de son journal

« Tu n'as émis aucune objection au mot « Swan-Mills ». C'est intéressant … »

« En quoi ? »

« Bah j'en sais rien … Ca sonne comme si vous aviez enfin officialisé votre relation naissante et totalement secrète, née dans l'intimité de la spacieuse chambre de Regina dont les murs ont vibré de vos ébats nocturnes et acrobatiques ! »

« J'en reviens pas … »

« Quoi donc ? »

« De dire autant de conneries en aussi peu de temps et en une seule phrase. »

« Tu as pourtant souris à l'évocation d'ébats sportifs … »

« Tu délires. Regina et moi sommes loin d'être ce qu'on peut appeler des intimes. Tu veux que je te rappelle qui elle est ? »

« Oh non, je m'en souviens … Mais n'empêche … »

Puis Emma fronça les sourcils avant de fixer Ruby « Attends, comment tu sais qu'elle a une chambre spacieuse ?! »

« Bah euh … Je m'en doute, vu la taille de sa maison … Enfin, tu as vu son bureau à la mairie … Elle est un peu dans la démesure non ?! »

« … T'es en train de me mentir ouvertement là ? »

« Non … »

« Si ton « non » avait été un peu plus convaincant que je t'aurais cru. Au fait, je t'ai déjà parlé de mon super pouvoir ? »

« Hein ? »

« Quand on me ment, je le sais … »

« Ah ouais, ce fameux pouvoir qui marche quand il veut … » dit-elle en rigolant

« Ouais, celui là. Bah tu vois, là il a décidé de marcher … »

« Ah ? »

« Ouais. »

« Ah … »

« Tu l'as dis. Alors, je peux savoir ? »

« Laisse tomber. »

« Tu as déjà au l'occasion d'entrer dans la chambre de Regina ? »

« … »

« Rub' ? »

« Ah un client, je reviens … »

« Ah non, non, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! Je te lâcherais pas tant que tu m'auras pas dit ce qu'il en est ! »

Elle la suivit dans la réserve, à l'abri d'oreilles indiscrètes. Une fois seules, Emma coinça Ruby « Alors ? »

« Ca n'est arrivé qu'une fois … »

« Attends … De quoi tu parles … Tu … »

« On était saoule … »

« Nan, tu as couché avec Regina ?! » lança-t-elle

« Ca comptait pas, c'était y'a longtemps … »

« Longtemps comment ? »

« Bien avant que tu arrives. Je … Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Ca n'est arrivé qu'une fois et on a décidé de ne plus en parler. Puis on a fini par oublier … »

« Merde alors … Regina a déjà couché avec une femme alors … Et toi en plus ! » dit-elle dans un timbre à la limite de la colère

« Ouais … »

« … »

« Hey, j'ten prie, ça voulait rien dire … D'ailleurs, je suis sûre qu'elle s'en souvient même plus. Puis, pourquoi tu t'emballes tant que ça si y'a rien entre vous ? »

« … »

« Touché ? »

« Je dois partir. » dit-elle en tournant les talons, esquivant ainsi les interrogations de Ruby, mais aussi et surtout pour avoir des réponses auprès de Regina. Elle avait toujours pensé que Regina était réfractaire à l'idée d'elles deux simplement parce qu'elles étaient 2 femmes, mais en apprenant qu'elle avait déjà fauté avec une femme, cette idée n'était plus de mise il y avait donc une autre raison pour laquelle Regina ne cessait de repousser Emma, et cette dernière était bien décidé à découvrir laquelle.

Emma devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle ne devait pas laisser les choses en suspens, pas maintenant que les choses bougeaient pour elles.

Alors, sans prendre de gant, elle fit irruption dans la maison tandis que Regina était à l'étage, rangeant les affaires d'Alice et Henry dans leur chambre respective.

« Regina ! » cria-t-elle sans ménagement

La jeune femme brune apparut en haut des marches, surprise d'un tel accueil « Emma ? Tu n'es pas au bureau ? »

« Tu as couché avec Ruby ? » elle regretta presque instantanément son manque de tact, mais son impulsivité avait pris le dessus, saupoudré par une pointe de jalousie.

Regina se figea alors devant la façon abrupte et cinglante dont Emma venait de l'alpaguer « Excuse-moi ? »

« Tu … Est-ce que tu … » Regina descendait les marches une à une dans une grâce démoniaque qui rappela à Emma qu'elle avait en face d'elle une reine, déchue certes, mais une femme qui fut une reine en son temps, avec toute la grâce et l'élégance qui incombait à son rang. Mais elle se souvenait aussi que Regina était une sorcière … Une puissante sorcière et que la marge entre tenir sa promesse à Henry de ne plus utiliser de magie et l'envie d'y avoir recours était mince.

Et quand Regina se pointa devant elle, le regard noir, les bras croisés devant elle, Emma perdit toute sa belle assurance … « Tu disais ? »

« Je … C'est vrai oui ou non ? » Lâcha-t-elle dans un sursaut d'orgueil, histoire de ne pas perdre la face.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Devant ce mensonge, son sang ne fit qu'un tour « Tu as couché avec elle, avoue ! »

« Non. »

« C'est pas ce qu'elle dit ! »

« Elle t'a dis ça ? »

« Oui. » Elle pouvait voir que Regina ne mentait pas, et ne savait pas de quoi elle parlait. Ruby lui aurait-elle menti pour l'embrouiller avec Regina. Mais finalement, ces doutes s'évaporèrent quand Regina esquissa un petit sourire « Oh ça … »

« Tu … Tu avoues ? »

« Ca n'était rien … Du moins, ça ne voulait rien dire. J'étais saoule, déprimée … J'avais besoin de réconfort et les choses allant … »

« Je … »

« Ne sois pas déçue. C'était bien avant ton arrivée et Ruby n'était à l'époque … Simplement que Ruby et pas le petit chap… »

« Et tu comptais me le dire un jour ? »

Regina écarquilla ses grands yeux noisette, avant d'esquisser un sourire « En quel honneur ? »

« Quoi, mais … Tu plaisantes. Nous deux … »

« Emma, tu vis ici avec Henry, nous nous entendons bien mais … Il n'y a pas de « _Nous deux _». En tout cas, pas encore … »

« … »

« Dois-je vraiment te signifier de tous mes actes antérieurs à notre rencontre ? »

« Non mais … J'aurais aimé que tu m'en parles. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Ca ne signifie rien pour moi, ni pour Ruby d'ailleurs. Nous le savons toutes les 2. Nous agissons depuis en toute civilité l'une avec l'autre, sans sous-entendus aucun. »

« Mais … Je pensais que toutes les deux nous … Enfin, que les choses avaient changé. »

« Elles ont changé, c'est indéniable. Il y a encore 3 mois, nous nous écharpions pour Henry. Aujourd'hui, nous vivons sous le même toit, nous nous entendons bien. »

« Et c'est tout ? »

« Emma … Tu es simplement jalouse. »

« Et je n'ai pas le droit ? Je … J'avais envie … Bah tu vois quoi … »

« J'ai bien peur de comprendre, mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu le dises. »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, sachant très bien que Regina jouait avec elle « Je voulais être la première ! »

« La première ? » dit-elle en haussant un sourcil amusé

« Ouais … Etre la première femme … »

« Tu es bien présomptueuse ma chère … » dit-elle en lui passant devant pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

« Attends … Quoi ? Tu me fais marcher là ?! »

« … »

« Tu … Tu as eu plusieurs amantes déjà ? »

« Oui. Quelques unes … »

Emma était déçue, très déçue … Mais cela n'était qu'une considération purement égoïste. Emma, à l'image d'un homme pour une femme, aurait aimé être la première.

« Quand tu étais là-bas ? »

Bien sur, Regina savait de quoi elle parlait et elle lui sourit « Oui, j'en ais eu. Mes animaux de compagnie … Oh je n'en suis pas fière, comme beaucoup de choses que j'ai faites … »

« Animaux de compagnie ? Tu veux dire, genre des esclaves sexuelles ? »

« En quelques sorte oui … Quand j'avais envie, ils ou elles étaient là … »

« Je vois … Je suis à la traine alors … »

« Emma, je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais … Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Soyons d'abords amies, apprenons à nous connaitre mieux, à vivre ensemble … »

« Mais on vit déjà ensemble ! J'ai envie de plus maintenant … Et tu le sais. »

« Tu ne t'en rends pas compte … Qui je suis, ce que j'ai fais et toi … La Sauveuse. »

« Arrête avec ça ! Ton disque s'enraille. Tu répètes sans cesse les mêmes choses, comme si tu ne trouvais rien d'autres à dire : tu es le Mal, je suis le Bien, on a rien à faire ensemble si ce n'est se battre l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à l'anéantissement de l'une d'entre nous. Tu ne mérites pas de seconde chance tout comme je gâcherais les miennes de rester avec toi. J'ai compris … J'ai compris tout ça tu sais, mais je crois foncièrement que les gens peuvent changer et toi ... Toi tu as changé. »

« Comment en est-on arrivé à ça ? Nous sommes sensées nous détester et pas nous … »

« Nous quoi Regina ? Dis le … » elle s'approcha d'elle alors, doucement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer « Nous ne sommes pas sensées quoi ? »

Mais Regina resta muette, incapable de finir sa phrase qui, de toute manière, n'était plus un secret pour personne. Elles savaient toutes les 2 ce que Regina s'apprêtait à dire et pourtant, personne ne finit la phrase.

Emma lui caressa la joue « Tu sais … Y'a aucun enfant qui pourrait nous interrompre, tu le sais ? »

« … »

« Me laisseras-tu t'embrasser ? »

« … »

Sans réponse, elle s'approcha de Regina, entrelaça sa main dans la sienne, tandis que l'autre s'engouffra sous la chevelure ébène de la jeune femme. Regina resta stoïque, et malgré le fait qu'elle ait pu fouler les lèvres de multiples femmes dans son passé, celles d'Emma étaient sans conteste les plus enviables. Elle ferma les yeux, morte de peur sur ce qui allait se passer … Les choses allaient changer …

Mais finalement, elle sentit les lèvres de la jolie blonde s'appuyer doucement sur son front. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le cou de la jeune femme, son parfum aux senteurs florales chatouiller ses narines. Elle aurait pu être déçue mais, finalement, remercia Emma de sa patience et sa compréhension.

« Dis … Tu me promets de ne pas toucher une seule femme de la ville hein ? »

Il était illusoire de croire que rien ne se passerait entre elles. Jamais Emma n'avait été si proche d'elle et jamais Regina n'avait envie qu'elle s'éloigne.

« Promis. »

« Tu n'aurais pas encore une amante à m'avouer ? »

« Aucune que tu ne connaisses et qui ne soit ici. »

« Tu … Tu pourrais me raconter ? »

« Tu voudrais les détails scabreux de mes nuits avec mes servantes ? »

« Non mais … J'aimerais comprendre ce qui t'a amené à faire ces choix là. »

Sans un mot, Regina lui prit la main et la conduisit au salon où, assises l'une contre l'autre, Regina prit le temps de lui raconter sa vie là-bas, en tant qu'épouse d'un homme de l'âge de son père, un homme qui la déflora alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore atteint ses 20 ans, un homme qui cantonna le sexe à une banale histoire de coucherie dans sa chambre quelques soirs par semaine. Délaissée, Regina s'était tournée vers des amants providentiels comme Graham, ou encore quelques gardes de passage qu'elle renvoyait aussitôt qu'elle sentait qu'ils voulaient s'investir.

Elle voulait simplement du sexe sans concession, sans barrière … Parce qu'elle n'avait connu que cela avec le roi. Et lorsque les hommes ne lui suffisaient plus, elle se tourna vers les femmes, privilégiant ses servantes jeunes et désireuses de plaire à la reine et qui, donc, se laissaient fouler par une Regina avide de chair fraiche.

Emma écouta, parfois soufflée par des révélations qu'elle n'imaginait même pas. Mais surtout, elle commençait à mieux cerner la femme pour qui son cœur flanchait. Et si elle n'avait pas eu à la réveiller d'un baiser, il était certain qu'Emma se serait retrouvée avec un conflit intérieur qui l'aurait rongé à petite feu.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on est plus que de simples connaissances, voire plus que de simples amies ? »

« Surement … »

Emma s'était à demie allongée sur le canapé, entrainant Regina avec elle, qu'elle enlaçait tendrement. Elle regrettait simplement que cette dernière ne se détende pas plus en sa présence.

« Tu es raide comme un piquet … C'est presque frustrant pour moi … »

« Non ce … Ce n'est pas ça … »

« Tu t'envoyais en l'air avec des servantes dont tu connaissais à peine le nom, et avec moi, tu te braques … »

« Peut-être parce qu'avec elles, je n'envisageais rien de sérieux, ce n'était que du sexe. »

« Et avec moi ? » dit-elle dans un souffle d'espoir

« Avec toi … Peut-être que j'envisage autre chose de plus … sérieux et qui donc engage quelque chose de plus symbolique. »

« Je vois … Et tu refuses toujours que je t'embrasse hein ?! »

« … »

Emma n'insista pourtant pas, se contentant gracieusement de cet instant de calme et d'intimité que lui offrait Regina en ce moment.

« Je suis bien là … »

« Henry et Alice ne vont pas tarder … »

« Je m'en fous. Ils s'y attendent de toute manière. »

Regina se redressa alors et se tourna vers Emma « Comment ça ? »

« Bah, tu te doutes bien qu'ils se doutent … Ils sont pas stupides. »

« Je ne comprends pas … »

« Bah Henry … Il voulait revenir ici, tu sais … Il avait sa petite idée en tête, et je suis sûre qu'Alice était dans le coup … »

« Attends … Tu crois qu'ils pensent que nous deux … »

« Bah évidemment ! Et ils ont raison non ? »

« … »

Emma sourit alors devant la moue boudeuse de Regina. C'est durant ce genre de moments qu'Emma voulait plus que jamais embrasser la jolie brune. Mais elle s'abstint et prit sur elle, ne laissant que sa main caresser la joue de la jeune femme et s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux.

« Regina … »

« Je vais préparer le repas … »

« Ouais, je vais chercher les enfants. »

* * *

« Hey Emma ! »

« Salut. »

« On a plus de tes nouvelles depuis quelques jours … »

« Désolée, assez chargé en ce moment alors … »

« Je vois. Et comment va mon petit-fils ? »

« Il va. »

Déambulant dans les allers du magasin de quartier dans lequel Emma et Snow venaient faire leurs courses, ce fut dans le rayon des confiseries, qu'elles se retrouvèrent.

« Alors … Toujours chez Regina ? »

« Je t'en prie, ne commence pas. »

« Je n'ai rien dis. »

« Alors continue comme ça. »

Snow fut vexée que sa fille lui parle sur ce ton, sur la défensive et prête à sortir les griffes si elle osait dire du mal de Regina. Pour une simple collocation forcée, il semblait bien qu'Emma y trouvait son compte bien plus qu'elle ne le laissait entendre.

Emma jeta un œil au contenu du panier de sa mère : brochettes, salades, steak, pain pour hamburger …

« Barbecue ? »

« Oui. D'ailleurs, je comptais t'appeler pour que tu viennes le fêter avec nous. »

« Fêter quoi ? »

« Le 4 Juillet voyons. »

« Oh … C'est un truc que j'ai jamais vraiment fêté. »

« Il parait que c'est assez typique ici. Si j'ai bien compris, on célèbre l'indépendance de ce pays autour d'un barbecue familial. David et moi avons décidé de faire ça au Granny's avec ceux qui veulent y participer. Chacun amène ce qu'il veut. Il y aura un feu d'artifice. Je suis sûre que ça plairait à Henry. »

« Ouais, ça pourrait être sympa. Je demanderais à Henry, Alice et Regina si ça leur… »

« … Regina ? » la coupa-t-elle

« Bah évidemment. Je vais pas les laisser Alice et elle, seules … »

« Ah … »

« Ca te déplait ? »

« Disons que … Je ne pense pas que tous soient enthousiastes à l'idée d'avoir Regina dans les parages. »

« Tu suggères quoi ? Que je vienne avec Henry en les laissant seules à la maison ? T'es sérieuse ?! »

« … »

Devant le mur que représentait sa mère, et parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'arguer sur ce point maintenant, elle préféra souffler lui lancer un « Bon à plus tard » tandis qu'elle partait vers la caisse, laissant une Snow se mordant les lèvres.

* * *

« Tu sembles ailleurs, ça ne va pas ? »

« Hein ? »

« Tu as été silencieuse tout le repas. Tu sais, ton visage est un livre ouvert, on voit quand ça va et quand ça ne va pas. »

« … »

« Tu ne veux rien me dire ? »

« C'est juste que … C'est Snow. »

« Oh … »

« On s'est vu tout à l'heure au drug store … »

« Et ? »

« Elle m'a invité pour la fête du 4 Juillet que la ville fait au Granny's. Il est question de barbecue, un truc du genre … »

« Tu n'y vas pas ? »

« Bah … Pas sans toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Autant te dire que Snow n'est pas chaude pour que tu viennes. Mais moi il est hors de question que je te laisse ici avec Alice. Soit on y va tous, soit on reste ici et on le fête entre nous. »

« Que préfères-tu ? »

« Je m'en fous de cette foutue fête. »

« Emma … Snow aimerait certainement te voir un peu plus. Je suppose que tu ne lui as pas parlé de nous. »

« Ah parce qu'il y a un _nous_ maintenant ?! » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil, sachant qu'elle venait de coincer Regina sur son propre terrain. Cette dernière se pinça les lèvres « Je te taquine. Mais pour répondre à ta question : Non, je ne lui ais pas parlé de nous. Elle veut déjà te crever les yeux parce que j'ai réaménagé chez toi, si en plus elle savait que toi et moi on … Se tourne autour. »

« Tu ne lui as jamais dis comment je m'étais réveillée n'est-ce pas ? »

« Y'a que toi, Gold et moi. Puis c'est pas comme si elle s'en souciait. »

« … »

« Hey, j'ai envie de rester avec vous … »

« Alors si c'est si clair pour toi, pourquoi étais-tu si taciturne ce soir ? »

« … »

« Tu sais ce que je crois ? Je crois qu'elle te manque, ainsi que David, mais que tu ne veux pas te l'avouer car tu as passé 28 années de ta vie sans parents et que l'idée même de devoir dépendre à nouveau d'eux te rend malade. Alors tu trouves n'importe quel prétexte pour t'en éloigner … »

« Eh bah … Je te savais pas si fin psychologue. »

« Je dis juste que l'éviter n'arrangera rien le jour où elle découvrira qu'il y a plus qu'une collocation ici. Si tu veux qu'elle m'accepte malgré mes méfaits, il va falloir que tu commences à amorcer un rapprochement … »

« Alors viens. Viens avec Henry et moi au Granny's. »

« C'est une mauvaise idée … »

« Pourquoi ça ? Tu seras avec moi, il ne t'arrivera rien. Et puis, tu dis toi-même que tu veux changer commence donc pas te socialiser. S'il te plait, s'il te plait ! »

Emma attrapa les mains de Regina et les pressa dans les siennes, lui offrant un regard de chien battu qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, le voyant parfois sur le visage d'Henry quand ce dernier lui demandait une faveur … Faveur qu'elle ne pouvait que rarement refusé.

« On verra … »

« Yes ! »

« Mais je te répète que c'est une mauvaise, très mauvaise idée. Dois-je te rappeler comment s'est fini le diner que nous avions fait ici ? »

« Tout se passera bien. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, quelque chose a changé. »

« Quoi ? »

« Aujourd'hui, j'envisage un «_ nous_ », et ça c'est nouveau. Si nouveau que je le défendrais bec et ongle, même devant mes parents. »

« Tu te rends compte que tu seras peut-être amené à faire un choix entre eux et nous ? »

« S'ils me forcent à faire un choix, alors c'est qu'ils n'ont rien compris … » Emma esquissa un sourire que lui rendit Regina. Cette dernière sentait que les choses changeaient entre elles, mais que tout pourrait être ruiné si les Charming pensaient qu'elle opérait ce rapprochement simplement pour les ennuyer, ce qui était bien évidemment faux. Et la dernière chose qu'elle voulait était de rendre Emma malheureuse parce qu'elle devrait s'éloigner de ses parents pour vivre avec elle, avec Henry et Alice.

« J'appellerais Snow pour lui dire. »

« Oh elle en sera enchantée, j'en suis certaine … » lâcha Regina sarcastiquement avant qu'Emma ne la rejoigne « De l'aide ? »

« Volontiers. »

Et tandis que Regina lavait la vaisselle, Emma l'essuya, tout cela dans un certain silence mais que brisa bien vite Emma sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment : en essuyant un verre, ce dernier se brisa dans sa main, coupant cette dernière assez profondément au doigt. « Ouch ! »

Regina se tourna « Quoi ? »

« Non rien … »

Regina la fit se tourner vers elle et vit le torchon ensanglanté « Rien ? Vraiment ? montre-moi … »

« C'est rien je te dis, je vais … »

« Laisse-moi faire. » dit-elle en lui prenant la main et en la passant lentement sous l'eau. Emma ne cacha pas sa joie de voir que Regina s'occupait d'elle sans rien demander. Elle se laissa donc gracieusement faire jusqu'à ce que la belle brune ne stoppe le saignement et ne bande son doigt consciencieusement.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

Emma s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui caressa la joue « Je t'ai déjà dis merci ? » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Oui il y a … » elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les lèvres d'Emma se posèrent doucement sur sa joue. Elle le savait, Emma prolongeait ce contact par un baiser bien plus long que prévu, ses mains se posant sur ses hanches. « Regina … » soupira-t-elle au creux de son oreille. Regina se raidit alors, presque tétanisée par la subite tournure des événements. Elle aurait voulu la repousser tant leurs petits jeux au fil des jours prenaient de l'importance. Mais pourtant, elle ne bougea pas, pas même quand elle sentit l'étreinte sur ses hanches se serrer et les lèvres de la jolie blonde s'appesantir un peu plus longtemps sur sa joue et dévier subrepticement vers ses lèvres. Instinctivement, elle posa ses propres mains sur les épaules d'Emma. « Regina … »

Elle ferma les yeux à l'entente de ce soupir et alors que leurs lèvres allaient enfin se toucher, la voix stridente d'Henry résonna par delà les étages « Mamannnnnnn », faisant sursauter les 2 jeunes femmes qui se séparèrent précipitamment.

« Je vais le tuer … » grinça Emma

« Emma ! »

« Tu bouges pas de là, je le borde, l'embrasse et je reviens à toi ! »

« Surement pas. Je monte aussi pour Alice et il se fait tard, je suis fatiguée. »

« Mais Regiinnaaaa … » gémit Emma, déçue et totalement frustrée

« Pas de caprice. La journée fut longue. »

Elle fit une moue boudeuse mais suivit Regina en haut et chacune entra dans la chambre de son enfant respectif avant d'intervertir leur place.

« Bon bah bonne nuit alors … »

« Bonne nuit Emma. »

« Regina ? »

« Hm ? »

Elle s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main « Tu ne m'échapperas pas tout le temps … »

Pour toute réponse, Regina lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre.

Emma appréciait ces petits jeux entre elles, même si elle commençait à perdre patience tant la jolie brune savait très bien jouer avec elle et ses limites. Il était clair que leur intimité se resserrait et qu'elles étaient bien plus complices qu'elles ne le laissaient entendre. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi Regina flirtait avec elle sans jamais concrétiser …

Elle savait Regina très inquiète des répercussions vis-à-vis de Snow ou même de la ville entière. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne trouverait pas grâce à leurs yeux … C'était triste, mais c'était ainsi. Et pourtant, pour rien au monde, Emma ne voudrait se détourner d'elle maintenant.

**TBC**


	31. 4 Juillet

**Bonjouuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rr ami(e)s ! Comment allez-vous ? **

**Vous survivez au hiatus ou bien ? Moi j'essaie de pas y penser ... **

**Tout comme j'essaie de pas penser au dernier épisode à venir et qui va encore être rude pour mon ti coeur d'Evil Regal !**

**Bref, du coup, pour compenser cette frustration, et on peut dire que ça tombe bien, **

**voici un nouveau chapitre et je pense, mais je peux me tromper, qu'il va vous ravir ;) **

**ps : Petite dédicace à BN et Apple à cause de qui ce chapitre n'a failli pas voir le jour aujourd'hui XD**

**ENJOY ! **

* * *

Durant les quelques jours qui séparèrent Regina de la soirée du 4 Juillet, cette dernière fut plus qu'agitée, tourmentée, voire désagréable, en voulant sincèrement à Emma de l'avoir mise au pied du mur encore une fois.

Et pourtant, quand elle voyait O combien Emma semblait heureuse à la perspective de cette fête, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir beaucoup. Par ailleurs, Henry et Alice semblaient vraiment excités de sortir le soir, eux qui ne se contentaient, le plus souvent, de rester à la maison, visionnant un DVD avec Emma et elle.

Puis l'excitation et la curiosité d'Alice pour cette fête qui lui était inconnue, força Regina à être plus complaisante. Mais pour autant, elle ne pouvait ensevelir sa peur et son appréhension de devoir se confronter à la ville entière lors de cette soirée qui se voulait festive et qu'elle avait peur de voir se transformer en règlement de compte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je prépare un plat pour ce soir. »

« Quoi ? »

« Lasagnes aux poivrons rouges. »

« Wow … J'ai l'air con avec mes tacos tout fait moi …. »

« Ton langage … » grommela Regina, lasse de devoir lui répéter sans cesse

« Désolée. Bon, on amène que tes lasagnes et on dira que j'ai participé hein ? »

« Si tu veux. » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Comment tu t'habilles ? »

« Je n'en sais rien … Faut-il vraiment s'habiller ? »

« Oh ma chère … Je t'imagine bien sans tes vêtements, mais je croyais que ça resterait entre nous. »

« Idiote ! Je veux dire par… »

« J'avais compris, t'inquiètes. Tu es toujours très élégante, je te fais confiance. »

« Et toi ? »

« Oh bah moi, normal quoi : jeans, petit haut de soirée et voilà. »

Elles échangèrent un regard et ne furent sorties de leur contemplation que par le « dring » du four annonçant la cuisson des lasagnes.

« Je vais me préparer et vérifier que les enfants font pareil. »

« Très bien. Je mets les lasagnes dans un plat et je fais de même. »

Et une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tous furent prêts pour se rendre au Granny's. Dans la voiture, Emma pouvait sentir la pression que Regina se mettait toute seule sur les épaules. Bien évidemment, elle essayait de le dissimuler aux enfants, assis derrière qui jubilaient déjà de voir le feu d'artifice qu'avait concocté Leroy.

« Allez les monstres on descend. »

Aucun ne se fit prier et bientôt ils attendirent dehors alors qu'Emma et Regina restèrent quelques instants dans la voiture. « Ca va ? »

« Oui, oui. »

Emma posa doucement sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme et, à sa plus grande surprise, cette dernière ne la repoussa pas, mieux, elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Tu as peur ? »

« Je dois bien avouer que je ne suis pas rassurée. »

« Allez viens, on va s'amuser. »

« … »

Emma sortit, suivit de Regina. Elle hésita pour lui prendre la main, mais elle ne voulait pas la rendre plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était. Et une fois devant la porte du restaurant, Regina se stoppa net.

« Quoi ? »

« Les lasagnes ! J'ai oublié les lasagnes dans la voiture ! »

« Je t'attends. »

« Non, entre. J'en ais pour 1 minute. »

« Regina … »

« Je te promets. » Puis elle disparut tandis qu'Emma entra, à la demande des enfants.

A l'intérieur, l'effervescence régnait entre les pintes de bière qui tintaient et les rires qui faisaient écho dans toute la pièce. Une douce odeur de viande grillée émanait des cuisines.

« Emma ! » Snow se précipita sur elle et l'enlaça, suivit bien vite de David. « Je suis si heureuse que tu sois venue. Henry a l'air en pleine forme. »

« Il l'est. »

« Je vois qu'Alice est là aussi … Est-ce que ça veut dire que … »

Mais elle n'eut pas à en dire plus : la porte s'ouvrit sur Regina, un sourire crispé sur le visage, portant un plat sentant étonnamment très bon.

« Désolée, je suis en retard … » dit-elle en posant ses lasagnes sur le comptoir tandis qu'Henry et Alice la rejoignirent

« Regina. »

« Snow. »

Emma avait l'impression qu'elle assistait à une scène atypique de 2 pitt bulls se croisant dans la rue et se toisant en montrant les dents. Elle s'interposa entre elles 2 « Elle a fait des lasagnes à tomber par terre. »

« Charmant … »

« Non, je voulais dire par là qu'elles sont délicieuses. »

« … »

« Bon … Regina, tu veux un verre ? »

« Volontiers. »

Emma s'éloigna tandis qu'Henry enlaça Regina « Il parait que le feu d'artifice sera super, on peut rester jusqu'à le voir ? »

« Peut-être oui. »

« Chouette ! Merci maman ! »

Puis il partit, laissant de nouveau Regina face à Snow et David. « Je vois qu'Henry va mieux. »

« Oui, il essaie du moins. »

« Et Alice, comment va-t-elle ? »

« Bien aussi. Elle semble plus à l'aise à l'école. »

« C'est le cas, son comportement s'est nettement amélioré. »

« Regina tes lasagnes sont excellentes » lança David la bouche pleine devant une Snow qui le fusilla du regard.

« Merci. »

Mais l'ambiance retomba soudainement, comme si chacun avait enfin pris conscience que Regina était parmi eux. Chacun la fixa d'un œil noir et elle se sentit, d'un seul coup, très seule.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle resta assise à une table, seule, tandis qu'Emma discutait avec ses parents et que les enfants s'amusaient ensemble. Personne ne vint la voir, ni même lui parler. Personne n'osa même la regarder … En fait, personne ne la voyait.

Elle ne savait pas si cela était pire que de se faire fustiger en public. Au bout de quelques minutes, lasse, elle se leva, attrapa sa veste et sortit précipitamment du restaurant, sous les yeux des autres et d'Emma qui, sans réfléchir, la suivit.

« Regina ! »

Cette dernière se retourna alors, séchant une larme au coin de son œil gauche « Quoi ? »

« Ou tu vas ? »

« Je rentre. »

« Et moi alors ? Je rentre à pieds avec les enfants ? »

« Tu pourras te faire ramener par Snow … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Emma … Je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici. Ca m'est autant insupportable à moi qu'à eux. »

« J'ai envie que tu sois là moi … »

« Emma, je ne me sens pas bien. »

Elle s'approcha et lui attrapa la main « Je t'en prie si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour Henry et Alice. Ils seraient déçus de ne pas te voir. »

« … »

« S'il te plait. Reste avec moi. Si tu pars, je pars avec toi. »

Regina souffla alors, sachant que les enfants attendaient le feu d'artifice avec excitation. « Très bien. »

« Merci … » soupira-t-elle

Elles retournèrent dans le restaurant pour assister à une altercation entre Leroy et David sous les yeux de l'assistance qui, une fois Regina de retour dans la pièce, regarda le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lança Emma en demandant à Snow

« C'qui se passe ? C'est qu'on veut pas d'elle ici ! » cracha Leroy en fixant méchamment Regina, si méchamment que même Emma se sentit agressée.

« Je l'ai invité. »

« Peu importe. Elle n'est pas la bienvenue ! Après tout ce qu'elle a fait, tout ce qu'elle nous a fait ! »

« Elle a changé ! »

« On en est pas convaincu ! C'est une sorcière ! Elle a fait tant de mal si longtemps. Comment croire qu'une paire de mois peut tout changer. »

« Regina fait des efforts considérables mais vous ne voulez voir d'elle que ce que vous souhaitez ! »

« Avec tout mon respect, elle ne t'a pas fais le quart de ce que nous avons subi. Toi-même tu devrais lui en vouloir ! »

« J'ai appris à pardonner et à passer au dessus de ça ! »

« Alors c'est qu'elle a aussi usé de sa magie sur toi ! Tu es sensé être notre protecteur, notre sauveur, le Bien. »

« Je le suis, et c'est en tant que tel que je lui donne une chance. »

« Mais pas nous. »

Emma se figea alors et regarda tout autour d'elle : tous semblaient être d'accord, même ceux qui, comme Ruby, préféraient planter son regard au sol … Et quand elle chercha un ultime appui vers ses parents, elle ne se heurta qu'à un mur d'incompréhension.

Regina, quant à elle, retenait tant bien que mal ses larmes, ne voulant pas leur montrer une ultime faiblesse. Et par fierté, elle redressa la tête pour voir un spectacle horrifiant : Henry et Alice, au fond de la salle, avaient assisté à cette altercation et avaient entendu tous les propos à son encontre. Regina était honteuse mais aussi terriblement en colère.

« Ca va être l'heure du feu d'artifice. » lâcha Leroy en passant devant Regina, la bousculant de son épaule pour sortir du restaurant, suivi par toute l'assistance. Ne resta à l'intérieur qu'Emma, Regina, Snow, David et les enfants.

« Emma … »

« Laisse tomber. » cracha Emma, pleine de haine, à sa mère

« Je suis désolée que tu le prennes comme ça, mais il faut les comprendre … »

« … »

« On … On serait heureux que tu viennes voir le feu d'artifice avec nous. »

« … » Emma détourna le regard alors que Snow et Charming sortirent. Après quelques secondes de silence, Emma se tourna vers une Regina au regard noir, et aux poings serrés.

« Regina, je suis déso… »

« Silence ! » lâcha-t-elle sèchement, faisant presque sursauter Emma « Je te l'avais dis. Et, encore une fois tu n'en as fais qu'à ta tête. »

« J'étais sûre que ça serait bénéfique. »

« Tu pensais ça aussi du diner avec tes parents, et … Emma, tu es égoïste. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu n'as encore qu'une fois pensé qu'à toi. Tu voulais te convaincre et convaincre les autres sans prendre en compte ce que moi je ressentais. Ce soir a été catastrophique et il est hors de question, tu m'entends, hors de question que je réitère la chose. »

« … »

« Je rentre. »

« Regina, je t'en prie. »

« On va dans la voiture. » coupa Henry en passant devant les 2 jeunes femmes

« Mais et le feu d'artifice ? Vous vouliez le voir. » se plaignit Emma

« On a plus envi … C'est nul. » dit-il blasé

Ils sortirent alors et Emma comprit qu'elle avait tout loupé sur toute la ligne. Elle attrapa Regina et la serra dans ses bras « Pardon. Je te demande pardon. J'ai eu tort sur toute la ligne, j'ai tout foiré. Tu as raison, j'en ais fais qu'à ma tête. J'ai jamais voulu te rendre malheureuse, au contraire. En fait, je crois que tu as raison en disant que je suis égoïste parce que je voulais me satisfaire en me persuadant que les autres allaient être heureux. Mais en fin de compte, je me fous de l'avis des autres … Le seul qui compte est le tien. »

« … Emma … »

La jolie blonde lui sourit alors et l'embrassa sur la joue « Allez viens on rentre. On verra un bout du feu de ton jardin non ? »

Pour seule réponse, Regina lui sourit alors et, main dans la main, elles partirent en direction de la voiture où elles retrouvèrent les enfants.

Ils arrivèrent pile au moment où le feu d'artifice commença et les enfants se plantèrent dans lejardin pour scruter des lumières dans le ciel « LA ! » cria Henry en pointa du doigt l'horizon qui s'illumina dans un « boum » tonitruant, faisant sursauter Alice qui s'accrocha au bras d'Henry.

Emma et Regina restèrent en retrait, admirant le spectacle tant dans le jardin que dans les airs. Elles sourirent toutes les 2, toujours main dans la main. Regina repensa aux paroles réconfortantes d'Emma, ses plates excuses et surtout son étreinte qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Et ce soir là, aux lueurs d'un bouquet final se dessinant dans le ciel, Regina, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, fut sereine.

Et alors que le bouquet final faisait trembler Alice, Regina serra un peu plus la main d'Emma, attirant son regard, et dans un murmure « Joyeux 4 Juillet », elle approcha ses lèvres et embrassa Emma d'un doux baiser.

Emma posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme comme pour se rendre compte et exhala un soupir d'aise contre les lèvres de la jolie brune.

Un chaste baiser, flirtant avec une pointe de décence quand Emma passa le bout de sa langue au bord des lèvres de Regina.

« Hey regarde … » murmura Henry d'un coup de coude vers Alice qui, en se retournant, assista au même spectacle que lui : leurs mères respectives s'embrassant. Ils esquissèrent un sourire complice avant se contempler de nouveau le feu d'artifice.

« Joyeux 4 Juillet. » répliqua suavement Emma, aux anges de gouter, finalement, pour la première fois aux lèvres de Regina qui, elle en était sûre, étaient parfaites.

* * *

Tout se passa très vite par la suite : le feu d'artifice prit fin et les 2 jeunes femmes firent comme si de rien n'était. Les enfants étaient ravis du spectacle, mais se gardèrent bien de dire à leurs mères duquel ils étaient le plus satisfaits.

Comme d'habitude, ils furent bordés par leur mère respective avant que les rôles ne soient intervertis, puis, timidement et dans un silence pesant, elles descendirent au salon pour leur traditionnel verre de vin. Assises l'une à coté de l'autre, Emma aurait bien aimé se laisser aller à quelques gestes plus tendres, mais elle n'avait qu'une peur c'est que Regina ne trouve la démarche trop pressante et ne la repousse. Alors elle se contenta de ce qu'elle avait pu grappiller jusque là : des mains chastes, des regards langoureux et des sourires chaleureux.

« Rude journée hein … »

« On peut le dire oui. »

« Mais c'est le meilleur 4 Juillet que j'ai passé depuis très longtemps. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Et j'avais raison. »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Tu embrasses divinement bien. »

« Emma ! »

« Bah quoi, c'est vrai. Mais je le savais … »

« Tu es ridicule. »

« Non amoureuse. » lâcha-t-elle sans qu'elle sans rende vraiment compte.

« … »

« Enfin … Je crois. » dit-elle en détournant le regard, gênée de cet aveu impromptu auquel ne semblait pas répondre Regina. Elle qui ne voulait pas la brusquer, c'était loupé !

Elle sentit alors sur sa main, la chaleur de celle de Regina, et quand elle se tourna vers cette dernière, elle pu voir un sourire embellir son visage. Un peu rassurée, Emma esquissa, à son tour, un petit sourire.

« J'ai pas voulu dire … »

« Que tu m'aimais ? »

« Non. Enfin si mais … Enfin … Pas si vite, enfin tu vois … Je m'enfonce là non ? »

« Un peu, mais te voir te débrouiller avec ça est terriblement mignon. »

Rêvait-elle ? Regina la draguait ouvertement ? Se serait-elle décoincée par ce baiser sous le feu d'artifice.

« Tu sais, c'est à double tranchant maintenant … En ayant la confirmation que tes lèvres sont délicieuses, je vais avoir 2 fois plus envie de les gouter sans arrêt ! »

« Eh bien, sachez, chère Miss Swan, que l'on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut et qu'il faut, pour mériter mes lèvres, savoir être patient et astucieux. »

« Je le serais. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil que lui rendit malicieusement Regina. Puis elles finirent leur verre et décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

« Bon et bien … A demain ! »

« Oui, bonne nuit Emma. »

Et alors que cette dernière s'éloignait, Emma, un tantinet déçue, la rattrapa en posant sa main dans le bas de son dos, faisant se retourner la belle brune « Aurais-je droit à un petit baiser pour la nuit ? » minauda-t-elle dans l'espoir d'une attention câline de la part de Regina.

Pour toute réponse, Regina lui permit un furtif baiser sur les lèvres, à peine de quoi les gouter et sentir la légère odeur de vin. Puis elle disparut dans sa chambre. Emma sourit, seule au milieu du couloir : si elle pouvait, elle ne se nourrirait que de ces lèvres.

Regina aurait pu s'écrouler dans son lit, mais elle préféra s'engouffrer dans une douche bien chaude, histoire de se laver les esprits. Comment en étaient-elles arrivées là ? Les choses allaient un peu vite, même si pour Emma, la vitesse était encore trop lente. Mais comment croire que la méchante reine haïe de tous et la Sauveuse, espoir de tous, pouvaient être ensemble ? Vivre ensemble ? S'aimer ? S'aimer … Vraiment ?

Il y a bien longtemps que Regina n'avait pas envisagé d'aimer à nouveau. Et pourtant, les paroles de Daniel lui revinrent en mémoire « Aime à nouveau. » Pensait-il que ce nouvel amour aurait pris la forme d'une belle blonde au tempérament explosif et enfantin ?!

Elle-même n'avait jamais envisagé une telle chose et si on lui avait prédis cela, elle serait littéralement morte de rire.

Et pourtant, en sa présence, Regina se sentait différente : plus douce, plus confiante pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle pouvait se sentir sereine. Même si elle savait que cette relation ne mènerait nulle part. Car, elle en était certaine, Emma ne se rendait pas compte de tout ce que cela impliquait et aussi belle et infantile que pouvait être ce qui se passait être elles, cela ne pourrait continuer.

**TBC**


	32. Le Pardon

**Hello everyone ! What's up ? **

**Bon je me les gèle, j'hiberne donc ... J'écris ! *logique***

**Cette fic arrive bientôt à sa fin et il est temps pour moi de penser ****à sa relève. J'ai plusieurs **

**idées de fics SQ qui pourraient prendre sa suite ... Mais en attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

« Bonjour ! » lança Emma en entrant dans la cuisine d'un pas décidé et jovial. Elle s'arrêta près de Regina et, sans prévenir, l'enlaça par derrière avant de déposer un doux baiser au creux de sa nuque, faisant se raidir la jolie brune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Bah je t'embrasse, j'ai pas le droit ?! »

« … Les enfants pourraient nous voir … »

« Comme s'ils étaient pas déjà au courant. » railla Emma

« … »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ca va pas ? »

« Si si. Tiens ton café. » dit-elle en tendant une tasse que prit volontiers Emma

« Au fait, j'ai pensé à une sortie sympa demain. C'est le week-end, ils annoncent beau temps. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui, notre première sortie familiale sympa l'idée non ? »

« Effectivement … » lança Regina peu rassurée toutefois

« Je reste pas, je dois passer vite fait au bureau. On se voit dans la journée ? »

« Bien sur. »

Emma chipa un toast à la va-vite avant d'embrasser la jolie brune sur la joue en lui glissant un « à tout à l'heure » avant de s'évanouir dans la nature. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les enfants descendirent.

« Emma dort encore ? » demanda Alice

« Non, elle est partie au bureau. Elle revient dans la journée. Pour une fois vous prendrez le bus. »

« Vous êtes amoureuses toutes les 2 ? »

La question fut aussi abrupte que la réponse de Regina fut sèche « Bien sur que non ! » ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre les enfants qui, les ayant vu s'embrasser la veille sous le feu d'artifice, auraient pensé entendre une autre réponse.

« Ah ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais pensé cela ? »

« Bah vous vous entendez bien et … » Alice échangea un regard avec Henry pour avoir son accord puis « Vous vous êtes embrassées. »

Regina se crispa alors et fixa sa fille, incrédule « Comment vous … Vous nous avez vu ? »

« C'est pas grave tu sais, au contraire. On est content. »

Regina feignit un sourire mais, intérieurement, la panique la gagna. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si oppressée d'un seul coup ?

Elle esquissa un timide sourire « Vos chocolats. Je vous emmène ce matin. »

« On devait pas prendre le bus ? »

« J'ai changé d'avis, dépêchez-vous. »

Regina devait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Emma à propos des enfants. Il semblerait, en effet, qu'elle soit la dernière au courant qu'elle et Emma feraient un _merveilleux_ couple. Mais avant cela, elle passa devant le Granny's et décida de régler ses comptes avec une jolie brune …

Quand elle fit retentir la clochette de l'entrée dans un fracassant bruit sec, les quelques personnes présentes ne purent que se retourner et, en voyant sa Majesté, détournèrent bien vite le regard tandis que Ruby esquissa un large sourire accueillant « Regina ! »

« Miss Lucas … »

« Vous désirez ? »

« Vous parler. »

« Oh ? Et de quoi ? »

« J'ai eu écho que vous aviez eu une discussion avec miss Swan récemment. »

« Votre écho fut bon. Et ? »

« Et il semblerait que vous ayez dit certaines choses qu'il aurait été bon de garder pour vous. »

« Vraiment ?! »

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. »

« Ca se pourrait. Et en quoi est-ce gênant ? »

« Excusez-moi ? Je pensais que cela était du domaine du privé et bien derrière nous pour que ça ne ressurgisse pas maintenant. »

« Pour être franche, je ne l'ai pas fais exprès elle m'a coincé et j'ai pas eu le choix. Vous connaissez Emma, quand elle a une idée dans le crane, elle l'a pas ailleurs ! »

Ca pour le savoir, elle le savait elle se remémorait chaque moment où Emma n'avait fait qu'allusions, gestes et propos ne visant qu'à se rapprocher d'elle… Pour finalement arriver à ses fins !

« Je vois. »

« Hey, on est d'accord que cette histoire est derrière nous. J'y pense même plus. Pourquoi ? Emma aurait-elle été jalouse ? »

« … »

« Vous pouvez me le dire hein, je suis au courant pour vous deux. »

Regina blêmit d'un seul coup, figea son visage dans une expression proche de l'arrêt cardiaque « Hey, pas de panique hein, je dirais rien … Je trouve ça plutôt cool. Bon, ok, un peu bizarre, j'avoue, mais … »

« C'est Emma qui vous l'a dit ? » lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle, désespérée de vouloir garder cela pour elle tandis qu'Emma semblait bien plus expansive sur ce sujet.

« Absolument pas, d'ailleurs elle a nié, mais c'était inutile. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. C'était évident : dès qu'elle parlait de vous, ses yeux s'illuminaient. Elle était si heureuse de venir vivre chez vous avec Henry … Et tellement jalouse quand elle a compris qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre nous y'a longtemps … Au fait, elle vous a fait une scène non ? Sinon vous ne seriez pas là à me remonter les bretelles ! Ecoutez … Ca me regarde pas mais … Je voulais vous dire que si vous cherchez une alliée, quelqu'un à qui vous confier si besoin, je suis là. C'est toujours bon de savoir qu'on a quelqu'un à ses cotés. »

Regina sourit difficilement, pas encore à l'aise avec l'idée de partager des informations à caractères personnels avec une étrangère, qui plus est une ancienne amante d'une nuit.

« Alors ca y est … Toutes les deux, c'est fait ? » Regina lui envoya son plus beau regard noir, comme jamais la méchante reine n'en avait fait, ce qui amusa autant que cela effraya Ruby. « Oh oh doucement … Rappelez-vous hein : bonne amie, confidente tout ca tout ca … »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas miss Lucas. »

« En tout cas, je suis heureuse … Pour vous deux. Vous faites une famille assez atypique mais … Je pense que vous ne pourrez que vous apporter le meilleur l'une l'autre. »

« … »

« Les enfants doivent être aux anges, c'est trop mignon ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle telle une petite fille, agaçant au plus haut point Regina qui clôtura la conversation en attrapa le café que Ruby venait de faire pour un client. Elle sortit du resto pour se rendre immédiatement au bureau du shérif où elle trouva Emma allongée sur le lit de la cellule.

« Je vois que tu travailles dur … »

« Regina ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

« Ca te ravis, ça me touche … »

Emma se leva promptement et rejoignit Regina avant de l'embrasser furtivement avant que Regina ne mette le café entre elles « Alors ? pourquoi tu es venue me rendre une petite visite ? Je te manquais ? »

« Non. »

« Ah …Le café, c'est pour moi ? »

« Oui. Emma, il faut qu'on parle de plusieurs choses. »

« J'aime pas quand tu prends cet air sérieux … »

« Assieds-toi. J'aimerais qu'on parle des enfants et … Des autres. »

« Ah ? Doit-on avoir cette conversation maintenant dans ce bureau où pourrait nous surprendre n'importe qui alors qu'on pourrait le faire à la maison en privé ? »

« Non, parlons-en maintenant. J'aimerais éclaircir certains points. »

« Comme ? »

« Que sommes-nous ? »

« Euh … C'est une question piège ? Je dirais Emma Swan et Regina Mills, mais je peux me tromper. »

« Emma ! Je parle de … De notre statut officieux. »

« Offici… Ohhhhhh je vois … Et bien, j'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce que toi tu crois qu'on est ? »

« Je t'ai posé la question en premier. »

« Hum … J'en sais rien, on vient à peine de se rapprocher de manière plus intime … On peut dire qu'on est plus que des amies. Parce qu'il est clair que j'ai pleins d'amies, à commencer par Ruby ou Snow, mais que je ne me comporte pas avec elles comme je me comporte avec toi. »

« Snow est ta mère … »

« Oui, mais le principe est là. Je ne les embrasse pas, ni les caresse … Je n'ai pas envie, à chaque fois que je les vois, de les serrer dans mes bras, de les rendre heureuses et sereines, qu'elles se sentent si bien avec moi qu'elles n'aient pas envi de partir. J'ai pas envie de vivre avec elles et de finir mes jours avec elles … »

« C'est … C'est ce que tu penses pour moi ? »

« Bien sur. » lâcha-t-elle aussi naturellement comme si c'était une évidence pour elle

« … »

« Maintenant que la question de l'amitié est réglée, tu veux savoir si nous sommes un couple ou juste … Des amies avec bénéfice ? »

« … Oui. »

« Bien alors, je te dis ce que je pense : je crois qu'on est aux prémices d'être le couple le plus mignon de ce patelin. Et toi ? »

« Je … Je n'en sais rien … »

« Pourquoi tu voulais qu'on officialise notre relation ? »

« Justement pas. »

« Ah … »

« Oui, je … Il est clair que les gens ne sont pas encore prêts à me pardonner … Il serait égoïste d'infliger cela aux enfants. Si les gens venaient à apprendre pour nous deux. Et … Il y a toi. »

« Moi ? »

« Tes parents n'accepteront jamais cela, jamais. »

« … »

« Et il est hors de question que l'un ou l'autre des cotés t'impose un choix. Alors que fait-on ? »

« Et bien la seule chose acceptable pour l'instant : on va le vivre caché. Ca te pose un problème ? »

« Pas vraiment … Les secrets ça me connait. Et pour les enfants ? »

« On leur demandera de se taire … Les enfants aussi gardent les secrets. »

« Pas tous … » murmura Regina « Et pour Ruby, je l'ai croisé et elle semble savoir elle aussi. »

« Ouais, elle a pas l'air comme ça, mais elle est maligne … Si je le lui demande, elle se taira. Voilà, question réglée. Tu veux savoir quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Non. Nous réglerons le reste à la maison. » Emma sourit alors « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

« Non rien c'est … _La maison_. »

« Oui et ? »

« Bah la manière dont tu le dis … Ca fait comme si c'était notre chez nous, notre maison à nous, enfin tu vois. »

« Je vois … Certes. » Il fallait bien le reconnaitre, cette idée n'était pas pour déplaire à Regina

« Bon et maintenant que tout est bon pour toi, on peut … Passer un peu de bon temps. » dit-elle en s'approchant nonchalamment de la jolie brune. Et une fois ses mains posées sur les hanches de Regina, cette dernière recula « Un lieu où tous peuvent nous surprendre … Emma ? »

« Ok, ok … Juste un bisou … » minauda-t-elle comme une adolescente amoureuse

Pour toute réponse, Regina leva les yeux au ciel avant d'accepter qu'Emma dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, avant que ces dernières ne glissent dans son cou, donnant naissance à quelques soupirs d'extase des 2 femmes. « Em' … »

« Tu sais … Ca a toujours été un fantasme … De faire ça sur mon lieu de travail … » glissa-t-elle contre sa peau, la léchant de temps à autre, alternant avec des lèvres flirtant avec la décence …

« Em' stop … Quelqu'un peut … nous … Oh mon dieu … » finit-elle de lâcher quand elle sentit une des cuisses d'Emma se caler entre son entrejambe, le pressant doucement tandis qu'une des mains d'Emma effleura un sein.

« Stop, stop, je t'en prie, arrête ! » dit-elle en la repoussant, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« T'es pas drôle. »

« Et toi, totalement inconsciente ! »

« Au contraire, j'ai jamais été aussi lucide. »

Elles se séparèrent pourtant, juste à temps pour voir David et Snow se pointer ensemble. « Emma … Oh, tu … n'es pas seule. »

Un lourd courant d'air glacé traversa la pièce et un « ange passa » durant quelques secondes avant qu'Emma ne brise le silence « Bon ... Euh, vous vouliez quelque chose ? »

« On passait juste pour te voir. Tu te fais rare ces temps-ci. »

« Je vais vous laisser. A ce soir Emma. » Regina opina de la tête, avant d'éviter le regard de Snow et David et de disparaitre. Emma se racla la gorge avant de sourire à ses parents « Alors … Quoi de neuf ? »

« David et moi cherchons un appartement. »

« Oh ? Je pensais que, parce qu'on était parti, il était de la bonne taille maintenant. Je veux dire pour un couple. »

« En fait, nous ne cherchons pas pour nous … Mais pour toi. »

Emma crispa ses poings, imaginant déjà le dialogue de sourd qui allait commencer. « Ecoutez, si c'est pour me les briser avec Regina, je vous arrête tout de suite. Vous l'avez dis, on se voit peu … Je commence à me dire qu'il y a une raison. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Vous blâmez sans cesse Regina … Et pourtant, certains habitants ont aussi leurs torts, mais j'ai l'impression que vous êtes plus conciliants avec eux. »

« Certains habitants ? »

« Faut-il que je les énumère tous ? Bien, alors commençons par Gold, ou Rumple comme vous voulez, qui a tout manigancé depuis le début, manipulant tout le monde, y compris Regina … Et aujourd'hui, il a le droit de manger au Granny's sans être mitraillé de regard, il peut vivre sereinement avec Belle … On a aussi Hook qui, finalement, a eu une reconversion facile et pratique le coup de l'amnésie c'est super pratique non ? Ce que je dis c'est qu'on a tous quelque chose à se reprocher et qu'on a tous le droit à une autre chance. Je sais de quoi je parle pour avoir foiré les 20 premières années de ma vie avant de la prendre en main et d'en trouver enfin le sens quand Henry est venu frapper à ma porte. Les gens ont droit à une seconde chance … »

« Sauf que Regina n'en est pas à sa seconde chance vois-tu … »

« Mais je m'en fous ! Aujourd'hui, elle se comporte bien, elle essais de s'intégrer pour le bien-être de sa fille et d'Henry, qui est son fils, mais aussi le mien. Une chose que nous avons en commun et qui est, pour moi, une raison valable de vouloir vivre chez elle, pour son bien à lui, à elle … A moi. »

« … » Comme un électrochoc, Snow frissonna.

« Bon, si vous n'avez plus rien à dire alors … »

« Emma, je … Pardonne-moi. Tu as raison. » souffla Snow. Elle s'approcha de sa fille et lui prit les mains « Je suis désolée. »

Emma fixa ses prunelles émeraude, celles qu'elle tient de sa mère, comme pour essayer de lire le mensonge ou la sournoiserie en elle « Pour quoi ? »

« Pour pas mal de choses en fait. Tu sais, tu disais que nous avions un point commun qui était que nous avions donné la vie sans pour autant être maman. J'ai pas mal de moments perdus ou à rattraper avec toi, et le fait est que je n'ai comme point de référence maternelle que ma mère, morte trop tôt et Regina, qui a été jusqu'à mes 18 ans, une mère somme toute attentive. Je crois que j'ai beaucoup à apprendre. »

« Si tu perdais moins ton temps à dénigrer Regina plutôt qu'à essayer de comprendre pourquoi je fais ça, tu saurais que je n'ai rien contre vous, au contraire, mais que j'essais moi-même de me réaliser en tant que femme et mère. »

« Je sais … » dit-elle en lui caressant tendrement la joue « Et j'aimerais vraiment croire qu'une autre chance peut être donnée à Regina. Mais elle a fait tellement de mal autour d'elle, j'ai tellement peur qu'à proximité d'elle, tu ne souffres toi aussi. »

« Non crois-moi … Je ne souffre pas, au contraire, je suis heureuse. »

Snow fronça alors les sourcils, penchant ostensiblement la tête sur le coté. Puis elle serra sa fille dans ses bras … Une larme perla sur sa joue « Ma chérie … Je veux que tu sois heureuse, je le veux sincèrement … N'est-ce pas ce que souhaite une mère pour sa fille ? » Elle se dégagea et Emma vit la larme sur la joue de sa mère « Snow, tu … »

Mais bien vite, elle la fit disparaitre du dos de sa main et la remplaça par un sourire convenu « Tout va bien. On va y aller ! »

« Snow … »

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait diner ensemble, une nouvelle fois. »

« Tu veux dire avec … »

« … Regina et les enfants oui. »

« Pourquoi pas. »

Elles échangèrent un regard, un sourire … Emma ne le savait pas encore mais ce fut à ce moment précis que les choses changèrent.

**TBC**


	33. Consultation Gratuite

**Hello mes agneaux comment allez-vous ? Certains sont bientôt en vacances non ?! **

**En tout cas, moi ouiiiiiiiiiiiii \o/ Les joies de bosser dans l'éducation Nationale XP **

**Bref, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Note : Je ne pourrais poster ce WE car je me rends au TGS Pour rencontrer Tony Amendola a.k.a Geppetto ^^ **

* * *

A son retour au soir, Emma ne savait pas comment annoncer la nouvelle à Regina. Elle se souvenait encore de son échec d'il y a quelques semaines, ou encore du désastre du 4 Juillet … Comment allait-elle annoncer à Regina que Snow et David comptaient les inviter à diner une nouvelle fois ?!

Connaissant Regina, la nouvelle serait rude à avaler et elle devrait certainement faire preuve de diplomatie pour l'annoncer.

« Hey salut ! »

« Bonsoir. »

Regina était, comme à son habitude à cette heure-ci, dans la cuisine, affairée à préparer le repas du soir avant que les enfants ne reviennent. Emma vint se blottir contre la jolie brune, ne manquant pas de glisser un baiser dans son cou par la même occasion « Hm … J'avais hâte de rentrer. »

« Je vois ça. »

« On mange quoi ? »

« Lasagnes au poulet. »

« Tu sais ce que j'aimerais ? »

« J'ai bien peur de demander quoi. »

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça dans la cuisine. » lui dit-elle en grappillant quelques baisers ça et là dans son cou et sa joue, ses mains posées sur le ventre de la belle brune.

« Dans la cuisine ? Vraiment ? Au milieu des lasagnes et avec les enfants qui ne vont pas tarder ? Dois-je te rappeler les raisons pour lesquelles tu as décidé de quitter le domicile de tes parents. »

« Mouais … » lâcha Emma, grimaçant du souvenir encore trop présent de ses parents batifolant dans la baignoire comme de jeunes ados. « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui suis constamment en demande quand c'est toi qui est sensée être l'experte de nous 2 ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je dis : toi tu as, vraisemblablement, de l'expérience avec les femmes, et moi aucune et pourtant c'est moi qui suis tout le temps en demande. »

« Tu es simplement axée sur l'aspect sexuel de la relation. »

« Bah c'est bien aussi non ? »

Regina abandonna un instant ses lasagnes pour se retourner et ancrer ses grands yeux noisette dans ceux d'Emma. « Je ne suis pas contre. Mais c'est encore un peu tôt. On commence à peine quelque chose. »

« Bah peut-être qu'on avancerait plus vite si tu consentais à me montrer un peu plus d'intérêt. »

« Tu veux juste coucher avec moi ? »

« Non, bien sur que non, mais … On peut pas dire que tu m'aides vraiment. »

« ? »

« Regarde-toi. Tu es tellement belle … Comment ne pas vouloir te faire mienne ?! Et je demande pas à ce que tu me fasses l'amour là maintenant … Mais j'aimerais bien que tu me montres que … Que ce que tu vis avec moi en ce moment te plait. »

« Etre plus démonstrative avec toi ? »

« Voilà. »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment coutumière du fait tu sais. Toute ma vie n'a été qu'une succession de relations secrètes, forcées, dominées … Pour moi, le sexe et ce qui s'y rattache n'est pas le plus important. »

« Bah … Je peux t'apprendre. Comme tu peux m'apprendre à bien faire l'amour avec une femme … »

« Cette conversation est surréaliste. » s'amusa Regina

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il y a encore quelques mois, nous étions les pires ennemies du monde, se déchirant pour Henry. Nous nous battions chacune pour nos familles respectives. J'étais terrifiée que tu m'enlèves Henry ou que tu puisses briser le sort. Et finalement c'est arrivé, et j'ai essayé de changer … Et maintenant, regarde-nous : à nous enlacer dans ma cuisine, parlant de sexe et de relation sérieuse … Aurais-tu pensé une seule seconde que cela arriverait ? »

« Pourquoi pas … Tu m'as toujours intrigué tu sais. Tu jouais les femmes froides, frigides, strictes et totalement sexuellement attractives. » Regina étouffa un rire « Quoi, mais c'est vrai ! Si tu savais ce que me faisait faire comme rêves tes tailleurs et tes cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Ok, j'admets que je ne pensais pas qu'un jour on en viendrait à vivre ensemble avec des enfants, et que mon seul désir était de te rendre heureuse. Mais à présent, je vois ça comme une évidence, comme si le hasard n'existait pas et que nous étions destinées à nous rencontrer, à nous haïr pour mieux nous aimer. »

« Si tout le monde pouvait penser comme toi. »

« Ca viendra, crois-moi, ils changeront d'avis sur toi et verrons, comme moi je vois en toi, une femme exceptionnelle, gentille et attentive. » Elles échangèrent un regard complice puis un simple baiser sur la bouche « En parlant de ça … »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai parlé à Snow et David au bureau … »

« Ah … » dit-elle en se détachant d'Emma pour retourner à ses lasagnes

« Ouais et … On a beaucoup discuté … »

« J'imagine. »

« Ouais … Et … Je crois qu'ils aimeraient s'excuser pour … la dernière fois. »

« Laquelle ? Celle où j'ai été insultée sous mon propre toit ou celle ou j'ai été répudiée comme une pestiférée de la fête au Granny's ? »

Emma grimaça … Evidemment, vu comme ça, les choses étaient loin d'être simples « Un peu des deux je crois. Ils … Ils aimeraient nous inviter à diner. »

Derrière Regina, Emma pouvait voir le jeune femme se raidir avant de laisser ses couverts et se retourner lentement vers Emma « Tu peux répéter ? »

« Ils … Ils voudraient nous inviter tous les 4 : toi, moi, les enfants. »

« C'est une blague ?! »

« Non. Ecoute, je sais, c'est un peu bizarre, voire même déplacé mais … On peut leur laisser une chance non ? »

« Et pourquoi ? M'en ont-ils laissé une seule au moins ? »

Emma fut presque choquée du ton hargneux que venait d'employer Regina mais ne s'en offusqua guère, sachant qu'elle avait toutes les raisons pour l'être. « Non … Mais, il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas … »

« J'en ais fais, et plus d'un. Du moment où le sort fut brisé jusqu'à votre retour du pays enchanté, j'ai essayé, vraiment, de changer, de montrer à tous que je pouvais changer. Tout le monde à fermer les yeux et à préférer voir ce qu'ils voulaient voir … »

« … »

« Les 2 dernières fois ont été un fiasco pour moi. Il est hors de question que je réitère la chose, je ne suis pas maso à ce point pour avoir envie de me faire lapider une nouvelle fois. »

« Mais cette fois sera différente. Je serais avec toi, je te protègerais. »

« Ah oui ? Et comment ? En dévoilant notre relation ? Oh oui, laisse-moi imaginer que cette nouvelle pourrait arranger les choses entre tes parents et moi. » dit-elle sur un ton mi arrogant mi sarcastique

« Je te parle pas de ça. Je dis juste que … Si on veut que les choses changent, il faut bien qu'il y en est au moins un qui fasse un pas. Si ça vient d'eux en plus, ça ne pourra être que bénéfique. »

« Bénéfique ? Le crois-tu sincèrement ? »

« J'aimerais y croire. J'aimerais penser que dans quelques temps je pourrais annoncer fièrement que je partage avec toi bien plus qu'un toit et de la nourriture, et j'aimerais croire que tous seraient heureux pour moi, pour nous. »

« L'espoir fait vivre. »

« Alors je vivrais longtemps … A tes cotés. » dit-elle en se blottissant dans son dos, l'enlaçant par la taille et plongeant son nez dans sa crinière brune. « Gina … » soupira-t-elle.

A l'entente de se surnom la belle brune frissonna et esquissa un sourire que ne pu voir Emma. Elle se retourna doucement et enlaça annonça à son tour la jolie blonde en posant ses bras fins sur ses épaules, encerclant de ses mains son cou.

« Tu me promets d'y réfléchir au moins ? »

« Promis … »

« En attendant … » Emma se pencha et l'embrassant presque sauvagement, la serrant contre elle plus fort encore « Hm … »

« Emma … Les enfants … »

« Juste … Quelques secondes … S'il te plait … » réussit-elle à prononcer tant ses lèvres eurent du mal à se décoller de celles de Regina. Il lui semblait qu'elle en était accro tel un drogué à sa came. Oui, Regina était devenue sa drogue … La plus douce et la plus addictive qui soit. De ses lèvres à sa voix, en passant par son corps parfait … Tout en elle lui inspirait le désir et l'envie d'en vouloir plus. Elle était heureuse et sereine, elle pensait avoir enfin trouvé la paix et la sérénité, ainsi que la stabilité d'un foyer et d'une famille.

« Em' … » Regina pouvait sentir les mains plus curieuses de la jolie blonde s'insinuer sous sa chemise caressant sa peau, sa langue devenir plus insistante jouant allègrement avec la sienne, ses soupirs plus profonds, plus lourds exprimant un désir qui ne demandait qu'à sortir.

« Hm hm … On vous dérange ? »

Les 2 jeunes femmes sursautèrent de concert avant de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre en voyant Henry et Alice, au pas de la porte de la cuisine, les regarder d'un air amusé.

« Henry ! » s'exclama Regina qui ne pu rien sortir d'autre tant le souffle lui manquait.

« On peut repasser plus tard. » lança Alice

« Non, non nous … Nous ne faisions …Ce n'est pas ce que … »

« Laisse tomber Regina … » souffla Emma qui se rendit auprès des enfants tandis que Regina resta en retrait, presque sous le choc que les enfants les aient vu ainsi. « Hey gamin … On peut se parler ? » Il opina de la tête, Alice fit de même. « Voilà, Regina et moi … On … On s'apprécie beaucoup … On aime bien être ensemble. »

« Ah ? Pourtant quand nous avons posé la question à maman ce matin, elle nous a dit que non. »

« Ah oui ? » dit-elle, haussant un sourcil avant de se retourner vers une Regina ne sachant visiblement pas de quoi parlait Henry.

« Oui. On lui a demandé ce matin si vous vous aimiez, si vous étiez amoureuses, et elle a répondu que non. Pourtant, on vous a vu hier soir … Sous le feu d'artifice. »

Emma se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Regina « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » répliqua Regina

« Je sais. » la rassura Emma d'un sourire avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers les enfants « Je crois qu'elle a eut peur de votre réaction si elle avait confirmé. Mais maintenant, on ne peut plus nier hein ? » Les enfants sourirent alors en faisant un « _non_ » de la tête « Bien alors … » Elle se leva et se posta aux cotés de Regina avait de la prendre par la taille « Votre mère et moi … Nous nous aimons beaucoup et … Nous aimerions passer du temps ensemble, avec vous … Tous les 4 comme … Une famille. Je tiens à elle, elle tient à moi, et nous tenons toutes les 2 à vous. Seulement, nous ne sommes pas seuls à décider. Si vous avez un problème avec ça, alors … On peut en parler. »

« Moi j'en ais pas. »

« Moi non plus. »

Comme si une chape de plomb venait de s'envoler de leurs épaules, les 2 jeunes femmes laissèrent un soupir d'aise s'échapper de leur corps. Elles échangèrent un regard, heureuses, avant que Regina ne prenne la parole « Nous devons vous demander une seule chose : n'en parlez à personne. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Quand les autres sauront ça, ils seront contents d'apprendre que tu as réellement changé pour devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. »

« Tous ne penseront pas comme ça. Certains penseront que je suis et resterais une sorcière qui ne veut nuire qu'aux autres. Ils penseront que je l'ai ensorcelé … »

« Mais c'est idiot. »

« Je sais. »

« Ils ne savent pas, ils ne te voient pas ici quand tu souris, quand tu rigoles, quand tu joues avec nous, que tu nous prépares de bons repas … Tu es gentille, je le sais. »

« Je t'aime Alice … »

« Nous aussi. Et c'est pour ça … Qu'on ne dira rien, promis. »

Regina sourit alors et eut la confirmation par le sourire réciproque d'Alice et d'Henry. Une fois tous d'accords chacun regagna ses activités : Henry et Alice partirent faire leurs devoirs, bien que Regina soupçonnait qu'ils auraient bien d'autres sujets de conversation que leurs prochains examens, Emma partit prendre une douche tandis que Regina finissait les lasagnes et dressait la table.

* * *

Ce soir là, le repas se fit dans une relative sérénité : à présent, il n'y avait plus de secret entre eux et même si les gestes étaient encore fébriles et discrets, les 2 jeunes femmes n'avaient plus peur à présent que les enfants ne se posent des questions. Et le soir ce n'est plus chacune de leur coté mais ensemble qu'elles allaient dire bonne nuit aux enfants avant de se rendre dans le salon, comme à leur habitude, pour boire un dernier verre.

« Grosse journée aujourd'hui huh ? »

« Oui. Assez. »

Blottis l'une contre l'autre dans le canapé, elles regardaient la télé annonçant dans les prochain jours une violente tempête qui longerait la côte Est.

« Tu penses que ça craint ici ? »

« Storybrooke est une ville spéciale, mais pas assez, je pense, pour retenir une tempête. » confirma Regina

« On est en danger ? »

« Je pense que la population devra être prévenue. »

« Je ferais un arrêté demain. En attendant … »

Elle se retourna et se colla à Regina en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, dévorant presque la peau tannée de la belle brune. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas … »

Elle prit appui de ses bras sur le canapé afin de surplomber sa compagne et éviter toute possible retraite avant d'esquisser un sourire carnassier qui s'abattit sur les lèvres pulpeuses tant convoitées.

« Tout doux princesse … » Emma se redressa, haussant un sourcil, amusée. « Quoi ? »

« Non rien, on es passé au stade où on se donne des petits noms, j'aime ça … »

« Ce n'est pas un petit nom c'est ta fonction ma chère … »

« Je m'en fous de ma fonction princière … Je serais ta princesse, tu seras ma reine. »

« Je ne suis plus reine à présent. »

« Oh si tu l'es, bien plus que tu ne le crois. » dit-elle en l'embrassant et en glissant une main insidieuse sous la chemise de la belle brune qui s'arqua au contact des doigts froids sur sa peau plus chaude. « Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi … » murmura Emma au creux de l'oreille de Regina, cette dernière se crispant alors. « Quoi ? Ca va pas ? »

« Je … Pas ce soir … »

Emma se redressa, s'asseyant sur les cuisses de Regina, et joua avec le dernier bouton de la chemise de cette dernière. « Ah … J'aurais pensé pourtant qu'après une journée aussi parfaite, on aurait pu la finir de manière magistrale. »

"Emma …"

" Quoiiiii … Regina tu comptes me faire poireauter longtemps ? J'ai déjà attendu un moment avant que tu daignes m'embrasser, je vais devoir attendre combien de temps avant de pouvoir te toucher ? »

« Tu comptes les jours ? Ce n'est pas une compétition ma belle … Nous avons le temps. Prenons les choses dans l'ordre. »

« Bah j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont dans l'ordre : on avance doucement, les enfants sont maintenant au courant … Bon, il reste mes parents. L'avantage est qu'ils te connaissent déjà. »

« Est-ce vraiment un avantage … »

« Je m'en fous … Je suis bien avec toi … Et là tout de suite … » Elle l'embrassa tendrement « j'ai vraiment … » ses lèvres glissèrent sur son cou « vraiment … » sa langue commença de subtils dessins « … envie … » elle mordilla la chair tendre qui s'offrait à elle « … de toi. » Ses mains ses baladèrent sur sa poitrine, la pressant légèrement. Un soupir et un léger gémissement de Regina indiqua à Emma qu'elle n'était plus très loin du point de rupture de la jolie brune. Elle s'affaira à déboutonner sa chemise, bouton par bouton, ses lèvres prenant la relève des mains, et bientôt, elle dévoila un soutien gorge en satin noir, ce qui la fit sourire « Je savais que tu étais du genre à porter ce genre de truc … » avant de déposer de petits baisers sur le décolleté qu'offrait le dessous.

Instinctivement, Regina enfonça l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure dorée de son compagne, l'entrainant à continuer ses tendres attentions … Mais quand elle sentit la main d'Emma cherchant à sortir un de ses seins de son carcan de tissu, elle se crispa, attrapa la main curieuse et se redressa sèchement, manquant de faire tomber Emma du canapé.

« Hey ! Mais ça va pas ! »

« Désolée mais … C'est non ! »

Regina se leva, coupant définitivement l'échange et les essais, plus qu'infructueux d'Emma qui, du coup, grogna de frustration avant de suivre Regina dans les escaliers. Et quand elles durent se séparer dans le couloir « Hey … Désolée je … »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Du coup, envisager de dormir dans le même lit c'est … »

« Pourras-tu dormir dans ce même lit sans rien tenter ? » haussa un sourcil Regina

Emma esquissa une moue boudeuse pour toute réponse, ce qui confirma à Regina qu'elle n'était pas encore prête.

« Bonne nuit Emma. »

« Bonne nuit Gina. »

Puis elles se séparèrent, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'Emma trouva le sommeil : elle se tourna et retourna dans son lit, se demandant pourquoi Regina semblait si réceptive la veille et qu'aujourd'hui, elle avait été si distante : regrettait-elle ? Pensait-elle à une relation platonique plutôt que physique ? Voulait-elle au moins s'impliquer ? Il semblait que non quand on regardait les divers moments câlins qu'elles avaient partagés et qui n'étaient initiés que par Emma. Regina, malgré son expérience en la matière, semblait en retrait, pas vraiment présente et effacée.

Elle devait lui en parler, mais à chaque fois, irrémédiablement, la conversation déviait sur le sexe et les câlins s'enchainaient juste derrière avant que Regina ne coupe court à la conversation et ne s'enfuit.

Emma était frustrée, bien au-delà d'un manque de rapport physique, après tout leur premier baiser n'avait été échangé que la veille, mais surtout par le manque d'initiative et d'engagement de Regina … Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait en parler à personne : ses enfants ? Surement pas ! Ruby ? Elle ne chercherait que les aspects graveleux de la chose … Non, elle devait trouver une oreille attentive qui l'écouterait sans la juger.

Et c'est en cherchant un moyen qu'elle s'endormit finalement.

* * *

Le lendemain, Emma décida de calmer ses ardeurs : elle ne s'octroya qu'un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne avant d'annihiler toute envie d'en faire plus, ce que ne sembla même pas remarquer, peinant un tantinet Emma.

« A quelle heure reviens-tu ? »

« Après les enfants je pense, j'ai un rendez-vous cet après-midi. »

« Un rendez-vous ?! »

« Huh huh. J'te pique un pancake. » dit-elle en picorant une crêpe dans l'assiette de Regina.

« Avec qui ? »

« Quoi avec qui ? »

« Ton rendez-vous, avec qui ? » dit-elle, un peu énervée qu'Emma feigne de le pas comprendre

« En quoi ça te regarde ? »

Regina se figea alors, fixant Emma de ses yeux ronds « Excuse-moi … Je pensais … »

« Nope, tu te trompes. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Bah tu penses que je vois quelqu'un d'autre. Si c'était le cas, est-ce que je te l'aurais dis de manière si légère ? Je suis parfois stupide mais à ce point … T'inquiète, c'est pour le travail, rien qui te concerne. Je vais être à la bourre, à plus ! » Elle l'embrassa sur le front avant de disparaitre, un pancake encore dans la bouche.

Regina ne put se pencher sur la question car elle fut bien vite rejointe par les enfants.

* * *

« Emma ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Ca fait bien longtemps … »

« Bonjour Archie. Je … Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sur. »

Emma était rarement entrée dans le bureau d'Archie Hopper les dernières fois avaient été avant que le sort ne soit brisé, à ce moment-là il n'était qu'Archie Hopper et les délires d'Henry sur les contes de fées n'étaient de des frustrations d'enfants en mal d'amour.

Aujourd'hui, Archie était Jiminy Cricket et le monde des contes était bien réel. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé et la plus importante était aussi la plus douloureuse et la plus complexe c'était pourquoi Emma avait besoin d'aide, besoin de parler, besoin de comprendre … Elle n'avait trouvé qu'en Archie une voix compréhensive et objective.

Lui-même avait aidé Regina quand elle avait opéré son « changement de cap » en l'écoutant, la guidant … C'était ce qu'elle cherchait à son tour.

« Alors ? »

« Alors … »

« J'ai entendu dire que vous viviez de nouveau avec Regina et les enfants ? »

« Oui, c'est exact… Pour le bien d'Henry ! » se permit-elle d'ajouter pour éviter toutes allusions suspectes.

« Oui, Snow m'a dit qu'il était assez fragile, on ne peut l'en blâmer après tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement. C'est bien qu'il ait trouvé une certaine stabilité, notamment avec ses 2 mères. »

« Ouais … »

« Et vous, comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Vous vivez sous le toit d'une femme avec qui vous avez eu quelques grosses divergences ces derniers mois. Les tensions doivent être assez dures à manager. »

« Vous avez pas idées … Dites, c'est une consultation là non ? »

« Et bien, nous sommes 2 amis qui parlent ensemble … Mais si vous le souhaitez … »

« Non, parce qu'en fait … Y'a une différence entre une discussion entre amis et une discussion entre un docteur et … son patient. »

« Le secret médical. »

« Voilà. Bon, même si je ne me considère pas comme un patient je … J'ai juste besoin de quelques conseils à vrai dire, mais j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous. »

« Très bien. »

« … »

« Je … Je vous écoute Emma. »

« Oh ah oui, pardon … Je suis pas trop habituée à ce genre de truc … J'me confesse rarement, et encore moins sur ce genre de chose … »

« Quelle chose ? »

« Bah en fait voilà … Vous gardez ça pour vous hein … En ce moment … Je vois quelqu'un. »

« Oh … Bien, et ? »

« Bah, c'est la première fois que … Que je vis un truc dans le genre. »

« Comment ça ? »

« A vrai dire … C'est une relation assez complexe. »

« Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle vous ne me dites pas de qui il s'agit ? »

« Oui. Je … Elle sait pas que je suis venue ici. »

« Elle ? »

_Et merde_ …

« Je voulais dire « la personne », elle n'est pas au courant alors … »

« Emma, je ne vous jugerais pas. S'agit-il d'une femme ? »

« … »

« Bien. Alors, vous dites que cette relation est naissante ? »

« Ouais, à peine quelques jours et … J'ai l'impression de trop lui en demander. Je sais que je suis pas super habile dans ces choses-là … Mes quelques expériences ont jamais été très concluantes … Mais là, c'est différent. Je sens que ça pourrait être sérieux, j'ai peur de tout faire foirer. »

« Vous semblez mettre de grands espoirs dans cette relation. »

« Il semblerait oui. »

« Et votre … compagne pense-t-elle la même chose ? »

« En fait, je sais pas ce qu'elle pense. Elle est introvertie et pas vraiment démonstrative. J'aimerais qu'elle soit plus entreprenante, mais parfois je me dis que c'est moi qui en demande trop. »

« Je pense que vous vous posez trop de questions Emma. Vous avez, depuis que vous êtes arrivée ici, eu sur vos épaules une pression énorme non voulue. Vous n'avez pas eu vraiment le temps de respirer depuis toute cette histoire. Aujourd'hui encore, vous vivez votre vie, ainsi que cette relation, trop vite. »

« Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tout est bien qui finit bien non ? Le Mal a été enfin vaincu, le calme est revenu en ville… »

« Mais vous en êtes toujours le shérif et vous avez encore et toujours des responsabilités qui vous incombent. »

« Je vais quand même pas les laisser tomber … »

« Je n'ai pas dis ça. Je dis juste que, quoiqu'il arrive, vous avez encore des choses à régler un peu partout. Vous prenez la responsabilité de la ville, de ses habitants. Pourquoi ne pas laisser votre père prendre un peu le relai ? Pourquoi ne pas vous poser et profiter de ce calme relatif. »

« J'en sais rien … Qu'est-ce que je ferais ? Je veux dire, j'ai aucune habilité particulière je trouvais que ce job de shérif collait plutôt bien avec ma personnalité. Là, je me sentais utile. »

« Vous pensez que prendre du temps pour vous est égoïste ? »

« J'en sais rien … »

« Et avec votre amie … Que pensez-vous qu'il se passerait si vous restiez plus souvent avec elle ? »

« Je crois que je tiendrais pas … Je veux dire, je suis pas accro au sexe hein … Mais avec elle, c'est autre chose, c'est plus intense. »

« Je crois que vous voulez vivre à fond votre relation par peur qu'elle ne s'envole … »

« … »

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que cette relation peut ne pas tenir ? »

« Parce que … Parce que notre situation est compliquée et qu'il y a tellement de paramètres en jeu, que je ne suis pas sûre qu'on soit assez fortes pour en venir à bout sans encombre. »

« Vous ne croyez donc pas en votre amour ? »

« Si, si mais … C'est compliqué. Je … Je peux pas vous dire … Elle serait furax … »

« Emma … Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« Parce que j'aimerais savoir si c'est moi qui déraille ou si … Je suis normale, pour autant qu'on puisse l'être ici ? »

« Emma vous êtes tout à fait normale. Vous êtes une jeune femme amoureuse qui se pose des questions somme toutes banales sur son couple. Vous devez prendre le temps … »

« Si vous saviez à quel point je suis paumée avec elle … »

« Je ne suis pas conseiller conjugal mais si j'ai un conseil à vous donner : le dialogue. Il n'y a qu'en parlant qu'on peut comprendre les attentes de l'autre, ses envies et ses désirs. »

« Je crois qu'en fait … J'ai peur de perdre le contrôle. J'ai toujours eu horreur de perdre le contrôle de ma vie, et je dois dire qu'en arrivant ici, j'ai eu ma dose de surprise sur ma destinée. J'ai appris qu'en fait, je n'ai jamais réellement été reine de mon destin, qu'il avait été tracé pour moi bien avant ma naissance … C'est frustrant, on se sent impuissant parce que quoiqu'on fasse, le destin a parlé pour nous. »

« Je peux comprendre. »

« Et je crois que c'est pareil pour cette relation : j'ai peur que les gens jugent trop vite parce qu'ils attendent de moi quelque chose de plus glorieux, de plus grand, de plus convenable par rapport à ma destinée. »

« Qui que soit cette personne, elle ne mérite que votre attention et votre amour, et il en va de même pour vous. Vous devez vous donner du mou Emma, laissez tomber cette armure que vous vous êtes forgée depuis toutes ces années. Vous avez aussi le droit à vos faiblesses, vos doutes et vos questionnements. Vous avez fait votre part, donnez-vous quelques moments de calme. »

« Si les choses étaient aussi simples. »

« Elles pourraient l'être si vous vous donnez les moyens de les rendre ainsi. Le destin est une chose Emma … mais il ne doit pas guider votre vie entièrement. Si c'était le cas et que cette relation était vouée à l'échec alors … Pourquoi l'avoir entreprise ? »

« Parce que c'est le destin qui nous a réuni. »

« Comment ça ? »

Emma faisait évidemment référence au baiser qui avait permis à Regina de se réveiller de son attaque … Mais ça, elle ne pouvait le dire sans dévoiler l'identité de sa compagne.

« Rien, laissez tomber. Merci encore de m'avoir écouté… »

« Emma ! »

La jeune femme se leva, suivi par Archie. A la porte, elle se retourna et lui sourit poliment « merci de m'avoir écouté. »

« Je suis là pour ça … Et si vous voulez revenir je … »

« … Non ça ira, j'y vois un peu plus clair maintenant, merci. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Et quand elle sortit de chez Archie, elle se sentit plus sereine, plus légère. Et même si les choses ne s'étaient pas fondamentalement arrangées, elle avait compris qu'elle se donnait trop de responsabilités : être la Sauveuse, être la mère parfaite d'Henry, être la compagne qui amène les choses. Elle devait se donner du mou, elle devait se donner du temps, pour elles.

* * *

« Snow ? »

« Regina … Je … Est-ce qu'Emma est ici ? »

Snow était sur le pas de la porte, Regina bien décidée à ne pas la laisser entrer dans _son_ chez elle.

« Non, elle avait rendez-vous. »

« Oh … »

« Dois-je lui transmettre un message ? »

« Non, à vrai dire … Je … Je tenais à m'excuser, je m'étais trompée. »

« … »

« Je sais, c'est un peu léger mais … Je suis désolée. »

« Que veux-tu Snow ? »

« Je … Je ne sais pas si Emma t'en a parlé ou pas … Mais on envisageait avec David de vous inviter à la maison pour diner. »

« Et ? »

« Et je … Je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais. »

« Il faut dire que notre dernier repas ensemble fut tellement appréciable qu'il me tarde d'en faire un autre … » ironisa Regina

« Je sais et je m'excuse encore une fois, je … Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. J'aimerais que tu me donnes une seconde chance. »

« Voyez-vous cela ! Une seconde chance ? M'en as-tu laissé une toi ? »

« Tu as la mémoire courte. Je t'ai épargné plus d'une fois, c'est toi qui a choisi une voie qui t'a conduite là où tu es. »

« … »

« S'il te plait Regina. Dois-je te supplier à genou pour un diner ? »

« Tu devrais me supplier pour beaucoup de choses chère Snow. » Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire et faire quelque chose d'irrémédiables, elle se retint … Elle pensa alors à Alice, à Henry mais aussi à Emma et à son couple naissant. Elle savait que toutes deux souffraient de la réputation de Regina. Et si les choses devaient changer alors … Pourquoi ne commenceraient-elles par un diner ?

« C'est d'accord. »

« Qu… Quoi ? »

« Pour un diner, c'est d'accord. »

« Wow bah … C'est … C'est bien, excellent même. Disons … Demain soir ? »

« J'en parlerais à Emma ce soir. »

« Bien, je … Je te dis donc à demain soir. »

« Snow ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi ce soudain changement ? Il y a encore 2 jours tu m'adressais à peine la parole et aujourd'hui tu m'invites à diner. Me penses-tu réellement idiote au point de croire à ton mea culpa radical ? Que cela cache-t-il ? Parce que si ce diner ne vise qu'à me faire du mal à moi, mes enfants ou Emma je … »

« … Regina … Je crois que tu te trompes sur mes intentions. Elles n'ont pas toujours été des moins maladroites mais, cette fois-ci, je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas d'esclandres, du moins pas de notre coté. »

« … Nous verrons cela. »

* * *

« Coucou c'est moi ! »

« Maman ! »

Henry quitta la table pour se ruer dans les bras d'Emma qui venait d'arriver quand les enfants se mirent à table.

« Tu rentres tard, ton rendez-vous ? »

« Oui, il a été un peu plus long que ce que je pensais. Je peux ? »

« Evidemment. »

Emma s'installa aux cotés de Regina et entama le repas en silence « Quoi ? »

« Non rien … » Regina haussa un sourcil, étonnée qu'Emma ne lui en dise pas plus sur sa journée. « Au fait, Snow est venue. »

Chacun s'arrêta net, Henry même stoppa son mâchage intensif de pomme de terre et tous la fixèrent.

« Sérieux ? »

« Oui. Elle venait nous inviter à diner demain soir. »

« Et … T'as dis quoi ? »

« J'ai accepté. »

Là encore chacun resta interdit devant cette réponse que personne ne pensait entendre un jour venant de sa bouche. « Tu ... Tu as accepté ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ça t'étonne ? »

« Bah … Je pensais qu'on en parlerait avant de prendre une décision. »

« Nous en avons parlé. »

« Oui, mais on a pas dit si on allait accepter ou pas. »

Sentant le ton de la conversation prendre un tour plus tendu, les enfants demandèrent à quitter la table afin de ramener les plats et s'occuper du dessert, ce qu'autorisa Emma. Une fois seules, Emma se tourna vers sa compagne « Tu prends des décisions seule maintenant ? »

« Ais-je peur de bien comprendre : tu me reproches d'avoir accepté de diner avec Snow et David ?! »

« Bien sur que non ! Mais tu semblais si pessimiste quand je t'en ais parlé … Je me demande pourquoi tu as finalement accepté sans m'en parler. Et si moi je ne voulais plus ? »

« Emma, parfois tu as le don de déclencher en moi des migraines aussi soudaines que douloureuses » dit-elle en se massant les tempes

« Dis-le si je te soule ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ? »

« Rien, j'ai rien ! » Emma se leva en abattant sa serviette sur la table

« Ou vas-tu ? »

« J'ai pas faim, je vais prendre un bain ! »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant, tu … »

« L'enfant ? JE fais l'enfant ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, mais tu as raison, tu devrais peut-être prendre un bain, cela te changera les idées. » dit la jolie brune en se levant à son tour et en se rendant dans la cuisine où elle trouva Alice et Henry, blottis l'un contre l'autre, écoutant la conversation. « Dessert, maintenant ! » ordonna-t-elle

Les enfants se ruèrent de nouveau dans le salon et entamèrent leur dessert en silence tandis que Regina, l'appétit coupé, ne fit que les surveiller.

Et quand les enfants furent couchés et que Regina resta seule avec son verre de vin dans le salon, Emma ne descendit pas… D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas pointé le bout de son nez de la soirée. Lasse de laisser les choses en suspens, Regina décida de rejoindre la belle blonde dans sa chambre.

Et après avoir toqué 3 fois, elle se permit d'entrer sans réponse de la part d'Emma. Cette dernière était allongée sur son lit, feuilletant un magazine.

« Tu n'as pas dit bonne nuit aux enfants. »

« Je viens de le faire. » »

« Oh … Je … Je peux m'asseoir ? » Emma se redressa et laissa la place à la belle brune « Alors, tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive ? »

« … »

« Tu … boudes ? » s'amusa Regina

« Non … J'ai juste l'impression d'être à coté de la plaque avec toi. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai l'impression qu'on est pas sur la même longueur d'onde, qu'on se comprend à peine. »

« Tu voudrais que tout coule de source ? »

« On est pas sensé être des âmes sœurs ? Le _True Love_ ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que parce que nous le sommes, cela rendrait les choses plus simples ? »

« Mes parents y arrivent bien eux … »

« Le contexte est différent. Notre situation est plus complexe. »

« Et c'est cette complexité qui me soule… J'ai eu mon lot de relations bizarres, complexes et tordues … J'aimerais vraiment entretenir une relation stable, douce et qui coule de source comme tu dis. »

« Pour une telle relation, tu n'as pas choisi la bonne personne, j'en ais peur. »

« Je t'ai pas choisi ! »

Regina haussa un sourcil, surprise « Ah oui ? »

« Oui enfin … Si, un peu quand même … Mais disons que ce truc de « True Love » ca a tendance à me rendre fébrile. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je crois que je me mets la pression toute seule. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'ai envie d'être à la hauteur ! » lâcha-t-elle soudain « Tout comme j'ai envie d'être une bonne mère, une bonne fille … J'ai envie d'être … Une bonne compagne. Parce que c'est ce qu'une âme sœur est sensée être pour l'autre. »

Elle sentit comme un poids se lever de ses épaules, elle se sentait plus légère d'avoir enfin extériorisé ce qu'avait essayé de lui faire comprendre Archie : de se donner du mou.

« Emma … Il n'y a pas de note, pas d'échelle de valeur qui tendrait à prouver si une compagne, une mère ou une fille fait ce qu'il faut pour l'être. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir, moi qui croyait avoir réussi avec Henry avant qui ne me balaie du revers de la main pour se tourner vers toi, alors que moi, je lui avais tout donné : maison, argent, Education, douceurs … Comme il n'est jamais évident de satisfaire ses parents ou sa moitié. Tout est différent selon les personnes, leur vécu et leur ressenti. Voilà pourquoi je dis que tu ne peux comparer tes parents à notre couple. »

« … »

« J'apprécie les efforts que tu fais pour moi, pour nous, mais il est inutile de vouloir accélérer les choses simplement pour être à la hauteur. C'est pour cela que tu es si pressante ? »

« Je … Bah en sachant que j'étais loin d'être la première, je voulais vraiment te prouver que … »

« … Je n'aurais jamais du te dire que j'avais eu tant d'amants, hommes ou femmes. Mais je n'attends pas de toi que tu me prouves que tu es la meilleure. Je sais que tu le seras, je n'ai aucun doute. »

« Mais pourquoi tu es si distante alors ? »

« Parce que … »

« Parce que quoi ? »

« Parce que justement, tu es différente de tous ces amants que j'ai pu avoir. Il n'y a jamais eu de réelle relation avec eux … Chose différente avec toi. »

« T'es en train de me dire que, parce que tu prends notre relation plus au sérieux que les précédentes, tu veux prendre ton temps ? »

« Pour faire les choses bien. »

Emma était touchée, comme rarement elle l'avait été. Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de caresser son visage : si un jour elle aurait cru voir ce qu'elle voyait en ce moment sur el visage de la jolie brune, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru : elle voyait en Regina une femme désirable, attendrissante, capable d'erreurs humaines et d'un terrible manque de confiance en elle, mais aussi envers les autres. Mais elle voyait aussi et surtout une femme aimante et à aimer … Et Dieu qu'elle commençait à trouver cet amour plaisant à imaginer.

« Regina, approche. » La jeune femme s'allongea à ses cotés, Emma s'enfonçant dans son lit l'entourant de ses bras. Regina était le dos collé à Emma, sentant les bras de cette dernière l'enlacer et son menton se poser sur son épaule. « Tu veux dormir avec moi ? »

« Juste dormir ? »

« Juste dormir, promis. »

Pour toute réponse, Regina enleva ses talons hauts et s'engouffra sous la couette, suivie d'Emma qui l'enlaça de plus belle. « Bonne nuit Gina … » dit-elle en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur la joue puis en engouffrant son nez sous la chevelure de sa belle.

« Bonne nuit Emma. » dit-elle en agrippant les mains d'Emma posées sur son ventre.

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée d'Emma à Storybrooke, les 2 jeunes femmes ne passeraient pas la nuit seules …

**TBC**


	34. Diner

**Hello hello mes petits agneaux, comment allez-vous ? **

**Je ne vous ais pas trop manqué j'espère ? (c'est toujours moins long que ce foutu hiatus de 4 semaines hein -')**

**Bref, me revoilou après un WE riche en émotion durant lequel j'ai pu rencontrer Tony Amendola : un véritable amour !**

**Donc une nouvelle suite pour vous en ce mercredi ! **

**Ok donc voilà une petite suite ! ENJOY ! **

* * *

Le réveil fut tout aussi doux que le coucher. Enlacées l'une contre l'autre, Regina s'étant retournée dans la nuit pour faire, à présent face à la jolie blonde, elles s'étaient octroyées une belle grasse matinée.

Grasse matinée qui éveilla les soupçons des enfants ne voyant pas le petit déjeuner prêt dans le salon.

« Tu crois qu'elles dorment encore ? »

« Possible. Je vais voir ma mère. »

« Je vais voir Regina. »

Chaque enfant monta alors rejoindre sa mère respective mais quand Alice ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Regina « Elle n'est pas là. »

« … »

« Henry ? »

Le petit garçon avait rapidement refermé la porte de la chambre de sa mère. Alice le rejoignit. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Pour toute réponse, il ouvrit de nouveau la porte et Alice y laissa passer sa tête pour y voir le spectacle surprenant qu'avait aperçu, quelques secondes plus tôt, Henry : 2 chevelures, l'une dorée et l'autre brune, emmêlées sur les oreillers. Alice referma la porte avant de fixer Henry « Je crois qu'on va se débrouiller pour le petit déjeuner. »

* * *

Elle avait cru entendre la porte … Comme un lointain écho … Puis finalement, elle réussit à ouvrir un œil, puis 2 … Mais finalement rien. Elle ne vit rien si ce n'était le corps de Regina, allongée près du sien et son visage si serein quand elle dormait, qu'elle espérait voir cette expression tous les matins. Elle s'étira doucement, faisant bougonner la jolie brune.

« Hm … Tu es réveillée ? »marmonna Emma contre le cou de Regina

« Presque … »

« Je suis bien là … Je pourrais rester comme ça toute la journée … »

A ces mots, Regina ouvrit les yeux et se releva si subitement qu'elle manqua de peu de fracasser le menton d'Emma contre son crane « Quelle heure est-il ? »

Devant la tête abasourdie d'Emma, Regina trouva elle-même sa réponse en se retourna et en regardant les chiffres écarlates sur le réveil : 8h12 ! Elle se leva brusquement et remit sa chemise et sa jupe convenablement même si les stigmates de la nuit passée, à savoir d'immenses plis sur ses vêtements, la trahissait. Sans un mot, elle quitta rapidement la chambre, pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée où elle trouva les enfants sagement assis devant la télé, chacun avec un bol de céréales dans les mains.

« Bonjour maman ! »

« Bonjour Regina ! »

« … Je … Je ne me suis pas réveillée, désolée. »

« Oh c'est pas grave, on s'est fait à manger tout seul, regarde ! » Henry brandit fièrement son bol où flottaient les céréales dans leur lait.

« Oh … Très bien. »

« Tu as fais la grasse matinée ? » lui lança innocemment Alice

« Oui, on peut dire ça … »

Les 2 enfants échangèrent un sourire et un regard entendu avant de replonger leur nez dans leurs céréales et devant la télé. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut Emma qui descendit, lavée et habillée rapidement. Elle remettait ses cheveux en place quand elle rejoignit Regina et les enfants dans le salon « Hey, salut ! »

« Salut. » répondirent en chœur les enfants.

Elle et Regina échangèrent un regard avant que cette dernière ne l'entraine dans la cuisine « Pourquoi tu as l'air si paniqué ? »

« On … On devrait éviter de faire ça … Pour l'instant. »

« Faire quoi ? »

« Dormir dans la même chambre. »

« Mais on a rien fait de mal … »

« Je sais mais … Les enfants. »

« Ah, c'est l'heure de la _grande _discussion des parents envers leurs enfants huh ? Quoique comment ça se passe le discours de l'abeille et de la fleur quand c'est 2 femmes ? »

« Emma ! Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse quelques instants ? Dois-je te rappeler que ce soir nous dinons tous les 4 ensemble chez tes parents. »

« Et alors ? »

« Les enfants pourraient … »

« Je leur fais confiance. Ils ont promis. Et puis … Il faudra qu'ils soient au courant un jour hein … »

« Mais le plus tard sera le mieux. »

« Je suis bien d'accord. Mais qu'est-ce qui est pire ? Vivre heureuses jusqu'à ce que mes parents le découvrent et aient une attaque … Ou qu'ils le sachent de suite et qu'on vive avec en s'en foutant. »

« Si je retiens l'idée de l'attaque, te vexeras-tu ?! »

« Hm … Il se pourrait que tes rapports avec ta future belle-mère soient complexes … Surtout quand on sait qu'elle est aussi ta belle-fille … Cette arbre généalogique va me rendre dingue … »

« Ne commençons pas à rentrer dans les détails … »

« De toute manière, peu importe ce qu'ils diront ou feront, je suis bien avec toi. J'ai dormi comme un bébé ! » dit-elle enjouée

« Moi aussi. » la rassura-t-elle

« On pourrait rééditer la chose non ? »

« Simplement pour dormir bien sur. »

« Bien sur ! » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil « Je vais accompagner les enfants ce matin, et je passerais voir Snow pour lui confirmer l'heure pour ce soir. A ton avis, on apporte des fleurs ou bien ? »

« Une tarte aux pommes ? »

« Oh humour, j'adore ! Pas sûre, qu'elle, elle soit super super emballée par l'idée. »

« Emma, nous verrons bien, nous avons la journée pour y penser, et crois-moi, savoir quoi apporter est le dernier de mes soucis pour cette soirée. »

« Si tu es si anxieuse à l'idée d'aller là-bas, pourquoi avoir accepté ? »

« Parce que j'ai pensé à toi, à Henry, à nous. Il faut bien commencer quelque part … Mais je te préviens, c'est la dernière fois que je transige là-dessus. Si ça se passe mal, ça sera fini. »

« Je sais, je sais. Et je t'en remercie. »

« Attention, je ne t'oblige pas à choisir, mais tu es prévenue. »

Pour toute réponse, Emma l'embrassa tendrement « Elles me manquaient. » dit-elle dans un sourire

« Tu comptes clôturer chaque conversation importante par un baiser ? »

« Si c'était aussi simple ? oui. » avoua-t-elle dans un grand sourire

« Tu es irrécupérable. »

« Je sais. Bon allez, j'y vais. Les enfants ! »

Regina resta un moment seule dans la cuisine en pensant à sa dernière phrase : et si les choses se corsaient entre Emma et ses parents ? Elle le savait, Snow ne lui pardonnerait jamais cette ultime infamie : faire de sa propre fille sa compagne, alors qu'elle la lui avait enlevé durant 28 ans. A coup sûr, David la tuerait de ses propres mains en imaginant sa fille dans le même lit que la femme qui leur avait pourri la vie durant tant d'années. Snow penserait que c'était sa dernière offense au couple princier, une dernière idée pour leur rendre leur vie impossible. Elle savait à quel point Snow avait été déçue et en colère en apprenant qu'Emma et Henry étaient venus vivre chez elle, comment espérait-elle qu'elle réagisse en apprenant qu'en plus de cela, Emma et Regina étaient à présent amantes ?!

Ce serait un juste retour des choses qu'après leur avoir rendu la vie impossible, ils fassent de même pour son couple, sauf que, maintenant, Regina commençait à tenir à la belle blonde, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

* * *

« Emma ! Quelle plaisir de te voir ici. »

« Salut, je te dérange pas ? »

« Non, c'est l'heure de la récréation. Viens entre. Je suppose que Regina t'a dit. »

« Oui, oui, elle m'a dit que nous dinions chez vous ce soir. »

« Cache ta joie … »

« Non c'est juste que … J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un coup monté pour rabaisser Regina ou un truc du genre, c'est tout. »

« Emma … J'ai l'impression que depuis que tu vis chez Regina, tu as des idées plus que reçues sur moi. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle a fait un lavage de cerveau mais … Est-ce qu'il se passerait quelque chose dont tu veuilles me parler ? »

« Non. Je voulais juste confirmer l'heure du diner. »

« 19h ? »

« Ok, c'est noté. Euh, besoin de vin ou de chocolats ? »

« Peu importe … Tout sauf des pommes. »

« Ah très drôle, un point commun avec Regina : vous avez le même humour. » dit-elle amusée alors que Snow haussa un sourcil, se demandant de quoi elle parlait « Bref, bon, je vais te laisser. »

« A ce soir alors. »

« Ouaip. »

« Emma ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Je … Non rien. A ce soir. » dit-elle dans un sourire figé avant qu'Emma ne quitte sa classe. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle vit Emma fait un câlin à Henry en passant, ainsi qu'une caresse chaleureuse et un baiser sur le front à Alice. Elle fronça les sourcils …

* * *

« Regina, je peux entrer ? Regina ? »

N'ayant aucune réponse de la belle brune, naturellement, Emma entra sans qu'on l'y invite. Elle vagabonda son regard dans la chambre vide jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir subitement et laissant apparaitre une Regina, simplement enroulée d'une large serviette éponge blanche, les cheveux en bataille, trempée, la peau luisante.

« Wow ! »

« Emma ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! » dit-elle, essayant de se dissimuler en tirant sur les pans de sa serviette, comme si cette dernière était élastique.

« Bah … Je venais voir comment tu t'habillais pour ce soir … Je suis servie. » dit-elle un regard empli d'envie

« Sors ! »

« Hey, je fais rien de mal ! » minauda-t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit, juste à coté des affaires qu'avait précautionneusement préparé Regina, dont un magnifique tanga noir en dentelles qui n'échappa pas à la vue gourmande de la jolie blonde. Elle s'en empara et le regarda minutieusement le tissu

« Repose ça ! »

« Joliiiii … Tout ça pour Snow, je vais être jalouse. »

Regina lui arracha des mains, ainsi que sa pile de vêtements avant de disparaitre sans un mot dans la salle de bain. Au bout de 10minutes, elle en ressortit pour voir Emma, toujours assise au bord du lit, un large sourire sur le visage « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'imagine ce tanga sur toi, dissimulé sous cette superbe robe. Qui penserait que sous cette robe terriblement austère se cache un dessous aussi sexy. »

« Emma … » dit-elle de sa voix menaçante mais qui ne fit aucunement peur à Emma qui, au contraire, sourit de plus belle.

« Tu es tellement belle. »

« … »

« Approche. »

Regina accepta, de toute manière, elle savait Emma si opiniâtre qu'elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Elle s'approcha et Emma, toujours assise, posa ses mains sur les hanches de la belle brune. « Hm … C'est un supplice … Comme de voir un énorme et gourmand gâteau au chocolat et de ne pas pouvoir y toucher. »

« Tu me compares à du chocolat ? »

« Complètement : addictif et délicieux … J'ai envie de toi. »

« Les enfants nous attendent en bas je suppose. »

« Et ils risquent de monter pour voir ce qu'on fait hein … »

« Hm hm. Il serait judicieux de ne pas tenter le diable. »

« Ouais … Et moi, je vais faire quoi de cette vision de ton tanga ? »

« Tu n'avais même pas à le voir ! »

« Pourquoi porter de si belles choses et ne pas en faire profiter ta moitié ? »

« Allez, viens. »

Elle lui tendit la main qu'accepta Emma et s'est ensemble qu'elles descendirent, retrouver les enfants attendant sagement sur le canapé. Pour l'occasion, Henry s'était presque mis sur son 31 et Alice avait sorti une belle robe bordeaux.

« On est prêt ? »

« Voui. »

« C'est parti … »

* * *

« Tu sembles avoir le trac ? »

« Un peu … J'ai l'impression d'être à un de ces rencarts où l'on présente à ses parents son compagnon … Sauf que là, c'est une femme et qu'en plus tu es détestée par mes parents … C'est flippant. »

« Il est vrai qu'on ne prend pas le chemin le plus facile. »

« Tu peux me dire, dans ce tas de bordel, le chemin qui aurait été le plus simple ? »

« Ton langage … » soupira Regina en jetant un œil dans le rétro pour voir que les enfants n'étaient en rien intéressés par la conversation que les 2 jeunes femmes à l'avant de la Mercedes.

« Alors, dis-moi … »

« Je n'en sais rien. Si on m'avait dis qu'un jour je serais … avec toi, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Et aujourd'hui, les choses sont ainsi … »

« C'est dingue ça le flegme avec lequel tu rends toute chose. »

« C'est de l'entrainement ma chère. Il est clair que tu n'as pas connu l'éducation stricte d'une fille de la noblesse. »

« Ah non, désolée, moi j'ai connu les orphelinats et la loi du « _file-moi 10$ pour avoir accès aux toilettes_ » … On a pas les mêmes valeurs. » s'amusa-t-elle

« Je ne sais pas si ce n'est pas moins recommandable. »

« Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre que ta mère en était une sacré. »

« Heureuse que tu n'as pas eu à te présenter en tant que compagne … »

« Je crois que j'aurais pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase qu'elle m'aurait arraché le cœur avant. »

Elles se sourirent alors quand la tension remonta d'un cran quand Regina se gara devant l'immeuble de Snow. Avant de sortir de la voiture, Emma se retourna pour parler aux enfants « Et on est bien d'accord hein ? On ne dit ab-so-lu-ment rien ok ? Aucune allusion, aucun rire … »

« Ok » Dirent-ils en cœur, promettant ainsi de garder le silence

Puis, ils descendirent tous et jamais le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement fut aussi long et silencieux. Emma tenait dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs tandis que Regina avait opté pour une bonne bouteille de vin. Devant la porte, elles échangèrent un dernier regard avant que David n'ouvre avant même que l'une n'ait frappé.

« Bonsoir ! »

Lâcha un David un tantinet crispé, ce qui rassura Emma en quelque sorte.

« Bonsoir, on est pas en retard quand même ? »

« Non, non, c'est juste que David attendait fébrilement derrière la porte. » sortit, amusée, Snow venant de les rejoindre sur le pas de la porte « Entrez. »

Emma ouvrit la marche, suivis des enfants et Regina passa en dernier, échangeant un sourire timide avec David. Tous restèrent au milieu du salon, ne sachant quoi réellement dire ou faire avant qu'Emma brise ce lourd silence « On a apporté le dessert. » dit-elle en brandissant le plat « Ile flottante … Par Regina. »

« Oh c'est gentil. David, mets ça au frais s'il te plait. »

« J'ai cru bon d'apporter aussi une bouteille de vin rouge. »

« Merci. » David s'empara du plat et de la bouteille, trop heureux de fuir cette étrange ambiance pour se réfugier dans la cuisine.

« Bien, venez vous asseoir. » invita Snow en montrant de la main le canapé. Instinctivement, Regina et Emma s'assirent l'une à coté de l'autre, tandis qu'Alice se faufila près de sa mère et qu'Henry s'installa sur un fauteuil à coté. Snow haussa un sourcil avant de proposer un apéritif à tous.

« Alors … Comment ça se passe pour vous deux ici … On commence à reprendre des repères de petit couple ?! »

« Oui, c'est étrange de ne plus t'avoir, mais on s'habitue. »

David vint les rejoindre mais le dialogue n'avança pas pour autant. Chacun avait son nez dans son verre, évitant le regard de l'autre, même Henry et Alice pouvaient sentir la tension palpable et presque irrespirable.

« On se demandait … Si la fête des fleurs allait être maintenu ? »

« La fête des fleur ? » demanda Emma

« Ouais, c'est une fête qu'on fait pile un mois après le solstice d'été. On décore les rues, les maisons … Y'a une grande soirée, un bal … »

« Un bal ? Sérieux ? »

« C'est maman qui a instauré ça … Avant je veux dire. »

« C'est vrai ? Tu as crée cette fête ? »

« Ah vrai dire, et pour être franche, c'était un subterfuge afin de gagner la sympathie des habitants afin d'avoir du mou avec eux … »

« Oui, je me souviens de cette fête … » murmura Snow

« Et vous la faisiez tous les ans ? »

« En tout cas, moi je m'en souviens et oui, tous les ans ! Dis on le fera cette année ? »

« Henry, cette fête nécessite beaucoup de préparation de la ville et des habitants. »

« Mais ça pourra être sympa. Et, le sort brisé, maintenant ils pourront avoir leur bal sans pour autant retourner au pays enchanté ! »

L'insistance maladroite d'Henry mit mal à l'aise Regina, et ça, Emma le vit de suite. Pour calmer le jeu, elle mit une main sur le genou de son fils « Tout doux Henry. »

« Non, il a raison … Au vu des derniers événements, les gens ont besoin de se détendre. » répliqua Snow

« Il y a eu le 4 Juillet pour ça. » argua Emma qui entrevoyait déjà une autre soirée où Regina serait traitée en pestiférée.

« Emma … Snow a raison. Les gens sont fébriles, fatigués. Certains aimeraient rentrer et, pour l'instant, je suis incapable de trouver une solution. Tant qu'à rester ici, autant qu'ils passent du bon temps, non ? »

Evidemment, Emma savait pourquoi Regina faisait cela, et ça la rendait folle de savoir qu'elle faisait des efforts pour eux, pour des gens qui la laisseraient aux portes du bal qu'elle aurait elle-même organisé pour eux.

« On en reparlera plus tard … » souffla Emma

« Passons à table. Regina, je ne suis pas aussi bonne cuisinière que toi, mais j'espère que mon repas te fera honneur. »

Emma se crispa alors : mais à quoi tout cela rimait ? Ok, elle avait envi que tout se passe mieux entre eux, mais tout sonnait terriblement faux. Regina qui jouait à la fausse bonne samaritaine, Snow qui s'enquit de l'envie de Regina, et tout cela dans une belle atmosphère d'hypocrisie et de savoir vivre. Elle rumina alors, préférant voir la tournure des événements lors du repas.

David et Snow se mirent chacun en bout de table, tandis que Regina et Alice s'assirent l'une à coté de l'autre, et Emma et Henry en face d'eux.

« Alors … Comment se passe la cohabitation ? » lança sur un ton innocent Snow mais qui n'avait, pour Emma, absolument rien d'anodin. Elle priait juste pour que les enfants tiennent leur promesse et ne fasse rien qui puisse éveiller les soupçons de ses parents.

« Oh bah tout va bien … On a rien fait bruler, ni briser … Tout va pour le mieux. »

« Il semblerait que vous ayez trouvé un rythme de croisière … »

Emma fronça les sourcils et vit la tête de Snow en essayant d'y déceler une pointe de curiosité ou autre, mais ce qu'elle y décela lui fit froid dans le dos et pour el reste du repas, elle resta pratiquement muette, laissant les enfants faire la conversation sur leurs futurs projets de sorties ou encore l'éventualité de la fête des fleurs renouvelée.

Même Regina esquissa des brides de conversation avec Snow et David, pour le plus grand étonnement de ces derniers.

« Regina, tu m'aides à débarrasser s'il te plait ? »

Devant le silence de l'assistance, totalement surpris de cette proposition, elle se leva et accepta en prenant les divers plats et suivant Snow à quelques mètres de là, posant le tout sur le comptoir.

« Alors … Comment va Henry ? »

« Il … Il va bien. »

« Et avec Alice ? Je savais qu'ils ne se portaient pas dans leur cœur mais ce soir c'est … Surprenant. » dit-elle en jetant un œil aux enfants s'amusant à faire des origamis avec leur serviette.

« Oui, la cohabitation fut bénéfique en effet. »

« Je vois … Et avec Emma ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Regina, ma fille vit chez toi. Rien que cette phrase est très compliquée à croire pour moi. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu étais encore ma belle-mère … Aujourd'hui, ma fille et mon petit-fils préfèrent vivre sous ton toit que sous le mien … Il y a de quoi se poser des questions non ? »

Regina se crispa alors en tenant fermement les couverts qu'elle avait dans la main. Snow les lui prit dans un relatif calme. « Tu comptes redonner vie à la fête des fleurs ? »

« Je … Je n'en sais rien. Après tout, je ne suis plus maire de cette ville je te rappelle. Cela sera plutôt de ton ressors à présent. Ainsi que celui de ton mari et d'Emma. Vous êtes à présent, les autorités légitimes de cette ville. »

« Il semblerait. Même si on est pas tous d'accord sur notre futur sort. »

« Comment ça ? »

« David aimerait repartir. »

« … Et pas toi ? »

« Je n'en sais rien … Je voulais être là où ma famille était. J'ai retrouvé ma fille, découvert un petit-fils, retrouvé mon mari … Je pensais que c'était ce que je voulais. »

« Mais plus maintenant ? »

« Emma veut voler de ses propres ailes. J'avais toujours pensé que nous nous retrouverions et qu'on vivrait ensemble heureux. Mais il faut croire que les contes de fées n'existent que dans le livre d'Henry. »

« … »

Regina n'en revenait pas : Snow se confierait-elle à elle ? Là, dans sa cuisine, alors qu'elles nettoyaient la vaisselle ? Regina hallucinait mais se gardait bien de prononcer la moindre phrase virulente. Elle écouta, attentive, muette.

« Regina ? »

« Oui. »

« Ne lui fais pas de mal, je t'en supplie. » Regina la fixa alors, incrédule « Je devrais te haïr pour m'avoir, une nouvelle fois, enlevé ma fille … Mais je suis incapable de la retenir en sachant qu'elle ne sera pas … heureuse. »

Le cœur de Regina bondit alors dans sa poitrine jusqu'à en lâcher les couverts dans un fracassant bruit métallique dans l'évier, ce qui eut don d'attirer l'attention d'Emma et de David. Cette dernière allait se lever mais fut retenue par un regard insistant d'Henry.

« Je te déteste Regina. Pour avoir détruis ma vie. J'ai envers toi le même ressentiment que tu as surement eu à mon égard durant toutes ces années où ta vengeance a grandi. Mais à la différence, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, je vis dans un monde de concessions. Ma rancœur est intact, et je ne pourrais jamais entièrement te pardonner pour ce que tu m'as fais tout comme je ne te rendrais jamais ce que je t'ai pris. Mais aujourd'hui, il est hors de question que je fasse ton erreur et que je m'enfonce dans un cercle vicieux de haine et de violence. »

« Snow … »

« Non attends. Je vois les efforts que tu fais depuis quelques temps, pour l'amour d'Henry et d'Alice. Je sais que tu peux être différente, parce que je t'ai connu aimante et attentive. Je te sais donc capable de ressentir cela. J'espère que les enfants t'apprendront à continuer de la sorte. Ne crois-pas que je te pardonne … Mais j'y travaille comme tu as su te remettre en question. »

« … »

« David m'a dit tout ce que tu avais fais en notre absence … Non pas que je ne t'en croyais pas capable mais … je ne t'en croyais _plus_ capable. Je suis ravie, pour une fois, de m'être trompée sur toi. C'est encore un peu dur et il me faudra certainement du temps mais … C'est un début. »

« … » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, pas quoi faire … Les mots que venaient de prononcer Snow la touchait réellement, encore plus dans le contexte actuel qu'était le sien et celui d'Emma.

« Bien … Apportons ton dessert ! »

« Oui. Snow ? »

« Hm ? »

« Merci. »

Elle la remercia à son tour par un sourire et le reste de la soirée se passa idéalement. Quand l'heure fut tardive, les convives décidèrent de partir en se promettant de nouvelles soirées.

Une fois dans la voiture, la porte passager claquée …

« Emma ? »

« Hm ? »

« Snow sait … »

« … Je sais. »

**TBC**


	35. Elle sait

**Hello tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? **

**Désolée de ne poster qu'aujourd'hui, mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps hier ^^'**

**Je voulais encore vous remercier pour vos reviews, véritable moteur pour moi pour continuer à écrire.**

**Vous roxez du poney !\o/**

**Bref, voici une petite suite ENJOY **

* * *

Le retour se fit en silence et dans une gêne plus que palpable. Les enfants, exténués, s'étaient endormis à l'arrière.

« Vous avez parlé de quoi en cuisine ? »

« De tout et de rien … Mais essentiellement de toi. Du fait qu'elle voulait ton bonheur. »

« Ouais je vois … Tu crois qu'elle sait pour nous … Depuis longtemps ? »

« Etant donné qu'il n'y a de « nous » que depuis 3 jours … »

« Ouais, enfin … Techniquement oui, mais je te tourne autour depuis plus d'un mois. A vrai dire, depuis que j'ai dormi la première nuit sous ton toit. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. » dit-elle par un sourire avant de déposer sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme.

Une fois de retour à la maison, les enfants se trainèrent jusqu'à leur chambre où Regina et Emma les bordèrent, avant de se retrouver aux portes de la chambre d'Emma « Je suppose que tu vas dans ta chambre ce soir ? »

« Tu supposes bien. »

« … »

« Mais si tu le souhaites, et juste pour dormir, tu peux m'accompagner. »

Telle une petite fille, Emma sauta sur place avant de suivre la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant bruyamment « je suis crevée »

« Miss Swan, j'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas sur mon lit avec vos chaussures ? »

Emma se retira de suite du lit, de peur de subir les foudres de sa compagne « Euh, non, non. »

Regina disparut dans la salle de bain tandis qu'Emma s'empressa de retirer la majeure partie de ses affaires, avant d'ouvrir les placards et d'y trouver un débardeur noir qu'elle enfila.

Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle s'engouffra sous les draps, ne laissant dépasser que ses yeux, prête à être subjuguée par le spectacle que pourrait lui offrir Regina. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception quand cette dernière se pointa habillée d'un ensemble chemise, pantalon en soie gris anthracite.

« C'est mon coté. »

« Oh pardon. » dit-elle en se glissant doucement sur le coté, laissant Regina soulever la couette et voir un de ses débardeurs sur elle

« Je vois que tu t'es servie. »

« Bah c'était ça ou nue … Je dors léger. » dit-elle dans un sourire « Alors ? »

« Le débardeur te va bien. » Elle souleva un peu plus le drap

« T'inquiète, j'ai gardé l'essentiel. Par contre, j'ai souvent froid la nuit, si tu te sens de jouer ma bouillotte humaine, je dirais pas non. »

« Emma … Je suis éreintée. » soupira la belle brune tout en sentant la main d'Emma aller et venir sur son avant-bras. « S'il te plait. »

« Pas de soucis … » dit-elle en se tournant vers elle, puis en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de la jeune femme « tu te rends compte … Regarde-nous : ensemble dans ce lit, qui l'eut cru ? »

« Ta mère semble-t-il. »

« Ouais ça … Va falloir que j'éclaircisse ça … Tu penses que David le sait ? »

« Oh non … S'il avait le moindre soupçon, il ne nous aurait jamais laissé entrer chez lui ce soir. »

« Ouais la sexualité de leur fille a toujours été un sujet tabou et fébrile pour les pères. » lâcha, ironiquement Regina

« Très drôle. Si encore, il y avait quelques trucs sexuels entre nous … »

« Emma. »

« Pardon. Ouais, enfin bref, j'en parlerais à Snow. Bonne nuit Gina. »

« Bonne nuit Emma. »

Elles s'embrassèrent furtivement avant qu'elles ne ferment rapidement leurs yeux pour s'endormir profondément, main dans la main.

* * *

Mais dans la nuit, un bruit fracassant réveilla la demeure. Emma bondit hors du lit, tandis que Regina se rua dans la chambre de sa fille, cette dernière hurlant.

« Alice ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce bruit ? Maman ! »

Regina la prit dans ses bras avant qu'Emma ne vienne jeter un œil avant de rejoindre Henry qui se réveillait à peine.

« C'est quoi ce bruit ? »

« J'en sais rien gamin, viens. »

Elle l'attrapa par la main et le conduisit à Regina et Alice. « Restez-là. »

Regina obtempéra et se confina sur le lit d'Alice, les enfants dans ses bras. Elle scruta la porte de la chambre, fébrile. Quelques secondes plus tard Emma réapparut, soulagée. « Vous pouvez venir. »

Tous la suivirent pour voir le carnage : l'arbre planté près de la maison s'était déraciné par le fort vent au dehors, explosant l'immense baie vitrée des escaliers. Le vent et le froid s'engouffrèrent alors dans un sifflement presque macabre.

« On va devoir réparer ça dès demain. »

« La tempête ? »

« Ouaip. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'autres dégâts en ville. »

Mais à peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que son téléphone sonna « Swan ? Quoi ? Oh, ok, j'arrive tout de suite. Ok. » Quand elle raccrocha, Regina l'interrogea du regard « C'était David, la tempête fait rage en ville, elle a fait pas mal de dégâts, y'a des appels de pas mal d'habitants paniqués, je dois aller gérer ça. »

« Oh ok. »

« Je peux te laisser ? Ca m'embête mais … Je suis encore le shérif. »

« Non, vas-y, tout ira bien. Je vais m'occuper d'eux. »

Emma lui sourit avant de lui caresser le visage, puis elle se rua dans sa chambre pour s'habiller sommairement avant de redescendre « On calfeutrera ça demain, en attendant, couvrez-vous bien et restez dans vos chambres, je tarderais pas. »

Elle embrassa Regina qui lui murmura « Sois prudente. » avant qu'Emma ne disparaisse. Regina se tourna alors vers les enfants « Un chocolat chaud au lit ? »

* * *

Emma n'en revenait pas. Elle avait pourtant fait un communiqué, avait mis des pancartes annonçant la terrible tempête mais les dégâts étaient bien là : des arbres déracinés, des toitures arrachées, des vitrines explosées … Le vent soufflait atrocement fort, les quelques passants dans la rue peinant à rester debout.

Et quand elle retrouva David au bureau du shérif, Ruby était là, prêtant main forte en jouant à la standardiste.

« Wow, c'est le bordel dehors ! »

« A qui le dis-tu ! On est submergé d'appels. »

« Des blessés ? »

« Plus de peur que de mal, mais Whale est sur le coup. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? »

« On prend des nouvelles de l'extérieur : c'est un ouragan. Il longe la côte. »

« On en a pour combien de temps ? »

« Vraisemblablement toute la journée d'aujourd'hui, et peut-être encore une nuit. »

« Et merde … Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Il faut se rendre dans les foyers les plus à risques et évacuer les gens. Nous allons loger les plus sinistrés à la mairie. »

« Ok, j'y vais. »

« Emma, comment vont les enfants ? »

« Ca va, le chêne s'est abattu sur la maison, ça a brisé la verrière mais rien de grave, tout le monde va bien. Regina est avec eux. »

* * *

« On peut dormir avec toi ? » demanda tout penaud Henry à la porte de al chambre de sa mère. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec elle. La dernière fois devait être à ses 8 ans : il s'en souvenait, il avait été malade une bonne partie de la nuit, indigestion, et Regina l'avait emmené dans son lit avec elle. Ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Regina se réveillant au moindre mouvement de son fils.

Et ce soir, les 2 enfants étaient là, en demande, comme jamais Regina ne pensait le revoir un jour.

« Bien sur, venez. »

Ils se couchèrent chacun à un coté du lit, entourant Regina qui resta assise le temps de les voir s'endormir en leur caressant les cheveux. Cette fin de nuit, elle ne s'endormit pas : elle préféra veiller sur ses enfants, son fils et sa fille, qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Ce sentiment qu'elle redécouvrait, depuis peu, et qu'elle aimait ressentir.

Elle sentait que quelque chose avait changé en elle : présence de ses enfants ou d'Emma, elle ne saurait dire, mais aujourd'hui, elle était plus sereine, plus heureuse … Et peut-être même, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps plus amoureuse.

Et quand elle sentit les petits doigts d'Henry agripper sa chemise, et la tête d'Alice se coller contre sa hanche, elle laissa échapper une larme de joie, mais aussi de soulagement. Finalement, l'amour n'était pas une faiblesse … Mais une force pour recommencer quelque chose, envisager quelque chose de bien plus prenant et enivrant.

Oui, elle pouvait enfin dire qu'elle était heureuse.

Emma n'avait finalement pas tenu sa promesse, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas : le jour était levé et Emma n'était toujours pas de retour. Elle espérait juste qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

Quand son téléphone vibra et que Regina pu le saisir sans réveiller les enfants, elle aperçut le nom « Swan » sur son écran. Un sourire naquit alors, elle ouvrit le message « _Suis encore au poste, c'est le bordel. Je reviens dès que je peux, je suis claquée … J'espère un bon massage à mon arrivée :)_ »

Regina referma doucement le téléphone et ferma brièvement les yeux avant de sentir Alice bouger sur sa gauche. « Regina ? »

« Shh … Il est encore tôt. » dit-elle en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

« La tempête … »

Regina jeta un œil dehors : les arbres étaient toujours secoués de grosses rafales de vent et le ciel était bien sombre, marqué de gros nuages épais. La pluie venait à peine de faire son apparition. « Tout va bien, rendors-toi. »

« J'ai faim … »

Regina lui sourit avant d'entendre une autre petite voix s'élever de dessous la couette « Moi aussi. »

« Bien. Restez au chaud, je vais faire un petit déjeuner. »

« Au lit ? »

« Oui. »

Regina s'extirpa de son lit, enfila une robe de chambre et descendit. Dans les escaliers, un amas de verres brisés qu'il faudrait ramasser pour ne pas se blesser. L'arbre, fendant les escaliers rendait l'accès assez difficile : il faudrait probablement couper branche par branche pour dégager le passage. Beaucoup de travail en perspective.

Et alors qu'elle enjambait une marche, elle glissa sur une flaque d'eau formée par la pluie s'étant engouffrée par la fenêtre brisée et se rattrapa au sol, s'enfonçant un morceau de verre dans la paume de la main. Elle se retint de crier, ne voulant pas affoler les enfants. Le sang coulait déjà sur les marches. Elle enrubanna sa main dans sa robe de chambre et se rendit dans la cuisine afin de nettoyer la plaie plus grande que ce qu'elle aurait cru.

« Ouch … » consentit-elle à lâcher quand l'eau coula le long de la plaie. Elle s'enroula la main dans une serviette propre : elle devait absolument soigner cela avant de remonter voir les enfants.

Et après quelques grosses minutes de soin, elle calfeutra enfin la blessure par un pansement discret, mais la main était toujours douloureuse. Elle remonta, plus précautionneusement qu'à l'aller, un plateau garnis de mets délicieux afin que les enfants n'aient pas besoin de descendre. Elle consentit même à transférer la télé de la chambre de son fils dans la sienne afin qu'ils regardent quelques programmes enfantins.

Et ce n'est qu'en fin de matinée qu'Emma revint, totalement épuisée. Elle trouva Regina dans les escaliers, débarrassant le plus gros des dégâts de verre et de bois.

« Hey ma belle … »

« Tu es de retour. Comment ça va en ville ? »

« Pas génial. Mais les maisons et les habitants sont sécurisés … Va y avoir de lourds travaux dans les jours à venir, mais on survivra. Et vous ? »

« Nous avons passé la matinée dans la chambre. Les enfants ont bien dormi, ils viennent de finir de déjeuner. Ils regardent la télé dans mon lit. »

« Super ! J'ai bien besoin d'une bonne douche ! »

« Vas-y, je finis ici. »

« Tu … M'accompagnerais pas, dis ?! »

« Emma … Je n'ai pas dormi non plus. Je suis fatiguée. »

Emma fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de sa compagne « Ca va pas, t'es toute pâle ? »

« Juste un manque de sommeil. »

« Tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? »

« N'ais-je pas le droit ? »

« Si, bien sur que si, c'est mignon. Je m'inquiétais pour vous aussi. Mais je suis là maintenant, et je te promets que je n'irais nulle part. »

« Va prendre un bon bain, tu en as besoin. »

« Ménage toi aussi. On aura le temps de faire ça dans la journée. » dit-elle en lançant un regard vers l'arbre couché sur leurs escaliers. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de monter voir les enfants puis de filer sous la douche. Regina sourit puis reprit son ménage quand une douleur lancinante se fit sentir dans sa main meurtrie, puis son bras. Quand elle regarda son pansement, il était ensanglanté. Quand elle le changea, la plaie n'était vraiment pas belle à voir. Elle prit sur elle de la désinfecter une nouvelle fois en silence avant de poser un nouveau pansement.

* * *

« La pluie a cessé … On va en profiter pour déblayer le terrain. »

« Avec qui ? »

« J'ai demandé à Leroy et David de venir me donner un coup de main. »

« Oh … C'est gentil à eux. »

« C'est normal. Tu sais, tu devrais revoir tes perceptions des gens. Certains sont prêts à revoir les leurs sur toi. »

« … »

« Je te l'ai dis, tu n'es plus cette méchante reine à présent. Tu es une femme qui veut changer pour ceux qu'elle aime, il n'y a rien de plus normal pour quelqu'un de normal. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Laisse-leur une chance comme on s'en ais laissé une. »

« Cela voudrait-il aussi lorsqu'ils seront au courant pour nous ? »

« J'en ais rien à foutre ceci dit. Moi je suis bien avec toi, c'est tout ce qui compte à mes yeux. »

Elles échangèrent un regard entendu avant qu'Emma n'aide la jeune femme à déblayer les marches. La tempête s'était finalement calmée et la pluie avait cessé. Quand le ciel, toujours gris, s'était éclairci un peu, David et Snow vinrent proposer leur aide, accompagné de Leroy, mais aussi d'Archie et de Marco.

Regina était étonnée et ravie de cet enthousiasme. Et alors que tous s'affairèrent à débiter l'arbre, Snow et Regina étaient cantonnées à la cuisine, préparant un repas sommaire pour le soir.

« Snow … »

« Oui ? »

Comment aborder la question ? Si Snow n'était pas au courant, elle risquait de l'être après cette conversation, mais à l'inverse, si elle n'éclaircissait pas ce point, les non dit s'accumuleraient.

« Non rien. C'est gentil d'être venue aider. Vous n'étiez pas obligés. »

« Bien sur que si. Notre fille nous a demandé de l'aide, on ne pouvait décemment pas refuser. Nous n'avons pas été là pour les grandes étapes de sa vie, on se devait de faire au moins ça. »

« … »

« Et si tu crois que nos dissensions nous auraient empêché d'aider, alors c'est que tu n'as pas encore compris comment nous fonctionnons. »

« … »

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour ma famille. Dans la mesure de mes moyens et de mes capacités, je me démènerais toujours pour les retrouver, les aider, les soutenir et les aimer. C'est ce qu'on appelle une famille et de l'amour. »

« As-tu quelque chose à me dire Snow ? » lâcha Regina en haussa un sourcil sur ce sentiment de reproche qu'elle sentait planer sur elle

« Si tu blesses Emma, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais Regina. Tu m'as enlevé 28 années de ma vie et celle de ma famille, tu ne sais pas ce dont je suis capable pour la défendre. »

« … »

« Je sais tu sais … Pour vous 2, je sais. »

Regina se figea d'un seul coup, elle jeta un œil vers Snow, mais aucune colère ni aucune hystérie ne ressortait de son comportement.

« Comment … »

« Comment j'ai su ? Je crois que j'avais de sérieux doutes dès l'instant où Emma m'a dit qu'elle allait emménager chez toi. Puis ça s'est confirmé il y a quelques jours, quand nous sommes venus rendre visite à Emma au bureau. Elle m'a alors dis quelque chose qui ne laissa plus aucune place au doute. »

« Que t-a-elle dit ? »

« Ella m'a rassuré en me disant que tout allait bien ici … Et qu'elle était heureuse. »

« … »

« En fait, c'et moins le mot que sa façon de le dire : elle était sereine, calme … Son regard … N'importe quelle mère aime voir ce genre de regard dans les yeux de sa fille. Y compris si cela concerne le bonheur de ma fille avec … une femme. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Oui, même si l'idée ne m'est pas encore familière je dois bien te l'avouer. Regina, comprends bien ma position, tu as toujours été ma belle-mère, celle qui m'a élevé bien plus que ma propre mère, mais tu as aussi été celle qui a ruiné ma vie et celles de beaucoup d'habitants. Et aujourd'hui, je découvre que ma seule et unique fille est amoureuse de toi, ma belle-mère, ce qui pourrait prêter à rire. »

« Je ne l'ai pas cherché, bien au contraire. »

« Peu importe, les faits sont là, vous êtes ici, ensemble, à élever vos 2 enfants. Ca me fait mal et en même temps cela me rend impuissante car c'est ma fille et quelle mère ne voudrait pas le bonheur de sa fille. La seule chose qui me désole c'est qu'elle ait trouvé ce bonheur à tes cotés et non auprès des miens. »

« … Je suis … »

« Oh non, par pitié, ne me dis pas que tu es désolée. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas encore une tentative pour me pourrir la vie car si c'est le cas … »

« … Non, ça ne l'est pas. Je suis comme toi surprise de la tournure des événements, mais je n'ai en rien cherché à les provoquer. Et je ne jouerais jamais avec elle pour la retourner contre toi ou en faire un instrument de vengeance … J'ai déjà donné et ça ne m'a pas vraiment réussi. »

« Comment … Comment cela s'est-il passé ? »

« Le soir de mon attaque par Cora … Emma … Emma m'a embrassé en pensant qu'un véritable baiser d'amour me rendrait la vie … »

« Et ça a marché. »

« Oui. Dès lors, Emma n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : me démontrer que rien n'était du au fruit du hasard et que nous étions destinées à être ensemble. »

« Je commence à mieux comprendre à présent … »

« Snow, je te l'assure, je n'ai rien provoqué, rien qui puisse lui faire penser que … Quelque chose serait possible. Je trouvais, d'ailleurs, cette idée totalement démente et irrationnelle. »

« Mais pourtant, tu as cédé … »

« Parce que … Parce que je crois que j'avais besoin de ça pour avancer. »

« C'est assez ironique. Il y a plus de 20 ans, je t'ai enlevé ton amour de jeunesse, aujourd'hui, par l'intermédiaire de ma fille, je te le rends. »

« … »

« Crois-moi, je trouve cela pénible à avouer … Imaginer que toi et ma fille vous … »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, notre relation est platonique. »

« … »

« Je ne m'épancherais pas là-dessus mais … Il m'est difficile de me laisser aller en sachant qui elle est et, fondamentalement, qui je suis. »

« Qui tu étais. » rectifia Snow « Tu as changé, Emma et Henry ont raison. J'avais peine à le croire, pour t'avoir laissé plusieurs chances de te racheter par le passé, chance que tu n'as jamais prise. Mais aujourd'hui, je te regarde et … J'ose dire que tu n'es plus cette femme froide, avide de vengeance et de colère que par le passé. »

« … Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Ce que je dois faire en tant que mère : protéger ma fille. Même si elle semble heureuse, je serais toujours là pour elle quand toi, tu ne pourras pas. Si tu viens à la blesser sciemment ou non, je serais là. Si elle a besoin de mon aide, je serais là. »

« Je comprends. »

« Oui, aujourd'hui tu comprends parce que tu tiens à quelqu'un. Tu tiens à elle, à Henry et à Alice, et je sais que tu comprendras la nécessité de prendre soin des tiens. A présent, tu as aussi une famille dont tu as la charge et à qui tu tiens particulièrement. Je sais que tu ne prendras pas le risque de tout perdre une nouvelle fois. »

« Je sais. »

« C'est bien. Nous sommes donc d'accord sur le fait qu'Emma mérite de connaitre la paix et le bonheur. Et s'il faut que cela passe par notre amour à toutes les 2, alors soit. »

Le dialogue se clôtura ainsi alors que Snow finit de faire la salade et Regina le rôti. Mais avant de sortir de la cuisine, Emma les rejoignit « De l'aide ? »

Snow et Regina échangèrent un regard avant que Snow ne lui sourit « Non, tout va bien, merci. » Puis elle quitta la pièce, laissant Emma et Regina seules.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, tout va bien, vraiment. »

Emma fronça les sourcils avant d'esquisser une moue interrogative. Quand elle vit Regina vaciller un peu, manquant de laisser tomber le plat, elle la retint par les épaules « Hey, ça va pas ? Tu es bien pâle, tu t'es reposée ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Laisse-moi prendre le plat, viens. »

Regina se laissa gracieusement faire, avant de suivre la jeune femme dans le salon : ils avaient finalement réussi à débiter entièrement le chêne pour en faire une montagne de rondins que Leroy, accompagné de ses 6 amis, viendraient chercher plus tard.

La pluie était revenue et le vent soufflait toujours quand David fignola quelques réparations sommaires de la baie vitrée qu'il calfeutra à l'aide d'une pancarte de bois clouée au mur.

« Ca fera l'affaire. J'irais chercher les bons matériaux plus tard, en attendant ça ira. »

« Merci encore David. »

« De rien. » lui dit-il en lui souriant poliment.

Regina était soulagée, effectivement, les gens changeaient et il fallait croire que leur point de vue sur la jeune femme avait changé, peut-être grâce à Emma.

Le repas fut frugal mais convivial, et le moment de quitter la demeure vint : Regina remercia chacun de son aide, les enfants furent heureux, malgré le temps horrible dehors, et même Leroy avait apprécié son premier passage chez les Mills.

* * *

Le soir venu, Emma rejoignit Regina dans la cuisine, après avoir bordé les enfants. Mais quand elle entra dans la pièce, la scène qu'elle vit lui fit peur autant qu'elle la rendit furieuse : accoudée au comptoir, elle semblait retirer avec peine un pansement ensanglanté.

« Regina ? » Cette dernière sursauta et se retourna vivement « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Mais, t'as quoi là ? Montre-moi ça ! » Elle prit le bras de la jeune femme, ce qui lui fit naitre un cri de douleur « Merde, Gina ! Comment tu as fais ça ? »

« Ce matin, j'ai glissé sur le verre brisé. »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ça avant ?! Viens, on va voir Whale ! »

« Non, il est tard, je ne veux pas réveiller les enfants maintenant. »

« Mais tu souffres ! Et visiblement, ça s'est infecté. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ? »

« Tu étais tellement occupée toute la journée, et si éreintée à la fois, je ne voyais pas l'utilité de t'affoler pour une simple coupure. »

« Une simple coupure ? Tu n'en trouvais pas l'utilité ? Sérieux Regina, parfois, je me demande si tu vois où sont tes priorités ! Et merde, doit y avoir un bordel monstre à l'hosto ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais soigner ça et … »

« Visiblement, tu n'y es pas arrivée avant ! Tu … Tu peux rien faire ? »

« J'ai nettoyé et … »

« Non, je veux dire … Tu peux rien faire si tu utilises la magie ? »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai promis à Henry de ne plus l'utiliser. J'ai longuement travaillé avec Archie. »

« Bon bah tu veux qu'on aille montrer à Henry ta main pour qu'il t'autorise à faire quelque chose ? Je te demande pas de lancer un sort, je veux juste que tu te soignes correctement avant que ça ne s'aggrave. »

Regina fixa intensément Emma comme pour qu'elle comprenne l'enjeu d'un tel acte. Emma posa sa main sur la sienne « Je ne t'en voudrais pas tu sais, Henry comprendra aussi. On le lui dira dès demain, promis. »

« Juste … Une fois, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Allez, fais-moi disparaitre ça. »

Regina fronça les sourcils puis tendit la main meurtrie avant de passer son autre main par-dessus, juste en l'effleurant. Et en quelques secondes, la blessure disparut, ne laissant plus aucune trace de l'accident de ce matin. La douleur disparut aussi, pour le plus grand bonheur de Regina. Puis elle sentit la main d'Emma se joindre à la sienne pour entrelacer leurs doigts « Viens, on va se coucher. »

Et c'est main dans la main qu'elles montèrent dans la chambre de Regina. Cette fois-ci, point de questionnement ni de frustration, Regina la guida naturellement vers sa chambre et se fut tout aussi naturellement qu'elle l'invita à la rejoindre sous la couette.

« Je suis claquée … Quelle journée ! »

« Snow est au courant. » lâcha subitement Regina dont le regard était fixé au plafond. Emma se tourna alors vers elle « Je sais, on … »

« Non je veux dire, elle le sait vraiment. Nous en avons discuté. »

« Quoi ? Sérieux ? Quand ? »

« Vous étiez dehors avec le chêne, nous préparions le repas. »

« Bah merde … Et comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Etrangement … Bien. Nous avons discuté et nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que nous voulons ton bonheur et que si l'une ou l'autre venait à faillir à la tâche, les répercussions seraient fâcheuses. »

« Eh bah … Avoir tant de garde du corps de mon bonheur, j'en suis flattée ! Et … Elle est pas furax ? »

« Je l'ai senti passablement résignée, mais aussi un peu triste on ne peut l'en blâmer. Mais, ma foi, elle semble avoir assez bien pris la chose. M'est d'avis qu'il n'en sera pas de même pour ton père. »

Emma vint alors se blottir contre Regina « Hm … Je suis heureuse oui. »

Regina ne pu qu'esquisser un petit sourire de satisfaction et la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Emma qui se redressa alors « Regina Mills, vous rougissez ?! »

« Non. »

« Oh mais si ! C'est trop chou ! » minauda-t-elle avant que Regina ne la repousse

« Tais-toi ! »

« Quoi ? Tu aimes pas ça hein … »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Te sentir vulnérable face à quelqu'un d'autre. » Regina perdit son sourire, comme si elle venait de se rendre compte que même pour Emma Swan, elle était prévisible. « Hey, c'est rien tu sais. Moi j'aime te voir comme ça : vulnérable, tendre, douce … »

« … Faible. »

« Non pas faible. Amoureuse. »

« … »

« Euh, enfin je l'espère … hein ? » lâcha Emma se pinçant la lèvre inférieure. A vrai dire, rien n'était moins sur. Elles n'avaient jamais réellement mis de mot sur leur relation, même si celle-ci était toute récente. Elle savait que Regina n'était pas du genre à mettre des noms et des étiquettes sur les choses, mais Emma voulait savoir, peut-être pour se rassurer de ce que ressentait la belle brune pour elle.

Mais pour toute réponse, Regina sortit du lit et se rendit, sans un mot, dans la salle de bain. Emma s'en voulait de l'avoir mise, encore une fois, au pied du mur. Elle resta quelques secondes, seule dans le lit, avant de retrouver la jeune femme à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle toqua une fois, puis 2 « Hey … Ca va ? »

Regina était appuyée contre le lavabo, le visage marqué et inquiet, ses yeux fixés sur l'émail … Sa tête lui tournait comme si elle venait de se relever trop vite. Et quand elle entendit la faible voix d'Emma derrière la porte, elle sursauta presque. C'était ridicule ! Elle n'allait tout de même pas restée enfermée dans cette salle de bain jusqu'à ce qu'Emma rejoigne sa chambre … D'ailleurs, elle connaissait assez bien la belle blonde pour savoir que cette dernière ne lâcherait pas le morceau aussi facilement. Alors, elle inspira un grand coup, jeta un peu à son reflet dans le miroir puis ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une Emma, penaude. « Ca va ? »

« Très bien. »

« Désolée, je voulais pas … »

Regina lui passa devant et retourna dans son lit, s'engouffrant sous sa couette, laissant Emma debout, ne sachant que faire. Elle s'approcha doucement et vint s'asseoir au bord du lit, du coté de Regina. Elle lui passa une tendre main dans les cheveux, remettant une mèche vagabonde derrière son oreille « Hey … » Elle capta le regard noisette de sa compagne avant de lui sourire « C'est pas grave tu sais. On a le temps. »

« … »

« C'est tout moi ça. Miss pied-dans-le-plat. Je voulais pas te poser un ultimatum, ni te faire peur. »

« Tu l'es ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Amoureuse. »

Emma se pinça les lèvres : devait-elle répondre ce qu'elle pensait ou bien ce que Regina voulait entendre ? « Bah … Je crois que oui. »

« Tu crois ? » haussa un sourcil Regina

« Oui. Non, en fait, j'en suis sûre. Regina, je crois que j'ai appris à te connaitre durant ce dernier mois passé ensemble. J'ai découvert une femme belle, douce, fragile mais aussi avec un foutu caractère. J'ai découvert une femme que j'ai envie de protéger, d'aimer. Avec qui j'ai envie de passer du temps, rire, m'amuser ou simplement rester dans les bras l'une de l'autre sur le canapé. Jamais j'aurais cru cela possible avant et si on m'avait dis le jour où j'ai débarqué dans cette ville, j'aurais éclaté de rire. Mais … Maintenant, je n'imagine plus ma vie sans toi, sans Henry, sans Alice. Je suis bien ici avec toi, et j'ose espérer que c'est pareil pour toi, et que … Et que ça durera un long moment avant que tu ne te rendes compte que je suis pas pour toi et que tu me jettes comme une merd… »

Elle fut coupée dans son élan par l'index de Regina se posant sur sa bouche.

« Tais-toi. »

« Hm hm … »

« Je pense que je le suis aussi. Amoureuse. »

« … »

« J'ai longtemps cru que l'amour, sous toutes ses formes, était une faiblesse. Une faiblesse dont les autres pouvaient jouer en ma défaveur. Dans mon état, il m'était interdit d'aimer sous peine de voir cet amour se retourner contre moi comme une arme. Ce fut donc pour me protéger que j'ai décidé de me fermer aux autres, y compris à Henry. Maintenant je le vois, je le sais. Je n'ai jamais réellement appris à bien aimer quelqu'un convenablement. Je dois certainement apprendre encore, et si cela doit se faire à tes cotés alors … Oui, je l'accepte. »

« … »

« Je … Je n'arrive pas encore à bien exprimer ce que je ressens, et si tu me le demandes maintenant, je serais incapable de te répondre mais … Sache que oui, je tiens à toi, sur bien des points, à bien des manières, je suis amoureuse de toi. »

« Hmm hmm … »

Regina esquissa un sourire et enleva son index de la bouche de la jolie blonde « Plait-il ? »

« Je peux parler maintenant ? »

« Oui. »

« Regina Mills, même si vous n'êtes pas encore capable de le dire, moi je vais vous le dire : je vous aime. » puis elle scella cette promesse par un tendre baiser « Hm … Dis, ça serait le moment idéal là pour m'offrir ton corps non ?! » s'amusa-t-elle avant que Regina ne lui tape sur l'épaule en la traitant d'idiote.

Puis Emma revint se coucher près d'elle et c'est enlacées qu'elles s'endormirent, des lendemains pleins de promesses.

**TBC**


	36. Tempêtes

**Bonjour bonjour mes agneaux !**

**Comment allez-vous ? Moi bien bien, nickel même ! Je suis encore époustoufflée par vos reviews Oo'**

**Nous venons de dépasser la barre des 200 Reviews ! **

**Je sais pas quoi dire si ce n'est encore un ****gigantesque MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 3**

**Comme promis voici une suite assez intense ... J'espère que vous apprécierez une nouvelle fois !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

« Bonjour Regina. »

« Bonjour Dr Hopper. »

« Comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vais bien. »

« Bien ? »

« Oui, je vous assure. »

« Vous semblez contrariée pourtant. »

« Je … J'ai failli à ma promesse docteur. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai … J'ai de nouveau utilisé la magie hier soir. »

« Oh … Racontez-moi. »

« Je … Les circonstances étaient extraordinaires et cela ne se reproduira plus. D'ailleurs, j'ai l'intention de le dire à Henry. »

« Regina, calmez-vous, racontez-moi. »

« Je m'étais blessée sur du verre brisé par le chêne qui s'est abattu sur ma baie vitrée, à cause de l'orage. Sachant que le Dr Whale serait trop occupé pour s'occuper d'ne simple coupure, j'ai moi-même soigné la blessure … Mais au fil de la journée, elle est devenue plus douloureuse, plus infectée. »

« Et ? »

« Et le soir venu … Emma … Emma m'a demandé de faire quelque chose, elle-même impuissante. Elle m'a demandé si je ne pouvais rien faire... »

« Et vous avez accepté. »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, mais les faits étaient que … Il était tard, les enfants dormaient, je ne me voyais pas les réveiller pour que l'on parte tous ensemble à l'hôpital pour une simple coupure. »

« C'est Emma qui vous a suggéré d'utiliser la magie ? »

« Oui ... J'étais contre mais … Je n'avais pas le choix. »

« Qu'avez-vous ressenti une fois la magie utilisée ? »

« Un soulagement … Non pas comme un cocaïnomane pourrait l'être avec une dose après plusieurs mois d'abstinence, mais plutôt … Un soulagement de la douleur instantané. »

« Regina, je comprends vous savez, et je ne vous blâme pas. Je me souviens de la fois où vous êtes revenue me voir après avoir une nouvelle fois utilisé la magie avec Daniel … »

« … »

« Les circonstances étaient exceptionnelles. Et vous n'y avez pas eu recours depuis des semaines … »

« Je sais mais … J'ai l'impression de … D'avoir échoué. »

« Ne pensez pas cela. Le but de nos séances n'est pas de vous empêchez d'utiliser la magie mais de contrôler son utilisation pour qu'elle ne soit plus abusive. La magie est un moyen de facilité pour faire les choses, pour parvenir à vos fins. Vous avez appris, depuis, que vous pouviez faire les choses de manière traditionnelle, notamment avec votre fils. »

« Mais me guérir de la sorte … »

« …Est un moyen, j'en conçois, de facilité. Mais l'important étant ce que vous ressentez après ce geste : vous vous en voulez. Il fut un temps où vous vous seriez guérie en ne ressentant rien que la satisfaction d'avoir pris le chemin le plus facile. Aujourd'hui, le fait que vous vous en vouliez montre bien à quel point vous avez changé votre état d'esprit. »

« Certes … »

« Si son utilisation reste sporadique, ce n'est pas un drame vous savez. »

« Mais les gens … » elle se tut alors

« Oui ? »

« Non … Rien, c'est … »

« Regina, vous accordez encore beaucoup d'importance à ce que pensent les gens, cela est normal. Mais vous devez passer au-delà. Comment vouloir qu'ils vous regardent autrement, qu'ils pensent que vous ayez changé, si en permanence vous leur rappelez qui vous étiez, même indirectement. »

« … »

« Nous savons tous qui vous étiez, les faits sont là, le passé est le passé. Aujourd'hui, les choses ont changé, vous avez changé. Et miss Swan est une alliée de choix dans cette bataille dans laquelle vous vous êtes engagée. »

« Miss Swan ? »

« Je sais que vous avez emménagé ensemble de nouveau, pour le bien des enfants. Mais je pense que cette cohabitation va bien au-delà … N'es-ce pas ? »

Regina se figea alors, son cœur ayant raté quelques battements « Pa… Pardon ? »

« Je ne vous juge pas, bien au contraire. »

« Vous … Vous trompez. Emma est juste … »

« Une amie ? N'est-ce déjà pas un grand pas en avant par rapport à vos relations d'il y a encore 5 mois ? »

« … »

« Il faut qu'elle ait une grande confiance en vous pour vous autorisez à utiliser la magie. C'est aussi une preuve d'amo… »

Regina se leva d'un bond, n'imaginant même pas la fin de la phrase que s'apprêtait à prononcer Archie « Je vais y aller ! »

« Regina, attendez. »

« Non, je crois que … Je crois que c'est bon. Je … Je voulais simplement vous faire part de mon initiative … Et pas que vous psychanalysiez mes relations avec autrui. »

« Je vous assure que je ne juge en rien votre relation avec … »

« Non, non. Merci bien. »

« Elle tient à vous, vous savez. »

Alors que Regina avait sa main sur la poignée, elle se retourna le visage impassible et froid tel qu'Archie ne l'avait vu depuis des mois « Excusez-moi ? »

« Je … Je disais qu'Emma mettait de grands espoirs en vous aussi. »

« Comment … Comment le savez-vous ? »

Archie se pinça les lèvres : il venait de se coincer lui-même. Mais il ne devait trahir le secret qu'il avait scellé avec Emma lorsqu'elle était venue à lui, lui demander conseil. A présent, en voyant la réaction de Regina, il commençait à comprendre de qui parlait Emma lors de leur entretien.

« Je … »

« Elle est venue vous parler ? » Sa voix était devenue plus que menaçante, oscillant entre la colère et la résignation

« Et bien, elle est passée certes mais … »

« Elle vous a parlé … De nous ?! » Ses poings étaient serrés jusqu'à ce que ses ongles s'enfoncent douloureusement dans la paume de ses mains. Mais devant le regard perdu d'Archie, elle n'eut pas besoin d'entendre de réponse. Elle souffla bruyamment avant de sortir du bureau, non sans claquer la porte, faisant sursauter Archie et se réveiller Pongo qui, de ce fait, regarda son maitre « Mon pauvre Pongo, je crois que je viens de déclencher la 3ième guerre mondiale. »

* * *

« Bon, les choses semblent revenus dans l'ordre. »

« Tant mieux. La tempête à fait moins de dégâts que prévu finalement. »

David servit un café à sa fille qui l'accepta gracieusement, sachant Ô combien il était vitale pour elle si tôt. « Alors, ça te plait de porter le holster ? » dit-elle, amusée de voir son père tel un cowboy

« Je préfère l'épée et son fourreau. »

« Mouais, un autre style … »

Ils échangèrent un sourire. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle se disait qu'elle pouvait lui parler d'elle et de Regina … Avant de se rendre compte qu'il était armé et qu'il pourrait, dans un accès de rage et de virilité, aller réveiller Regina par quelques balles dans son caisson !

« Blue nous a bien aidé. »

« Ouais … Regina aurait pu aussi … Après tout, elle a de la magie à revendre. »

« Je croyais qu'elle cherchait sa rédemption en ne l'utilisant plus. »

« Ouais, bah je sais pas ce qui rendrait grâce à vos yeux : qu'elle ne l'utilise plus ou qu'elle l'utilise pour nous aider à remettre la ville sur pied. » lâcha-t-elle amèrement

« Emma, tu sais que je pense qu'elle y met de la bonne volonté … »

« Alors c'est quoi le problème ? »

« Je trouve que … »

« Que quoi ? »

« Que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble. »

« … »

« Je veux dire… Nous sommes tes parents, on a des années à rattraper … Et j'ai l'impression que … »

« Tu vas me la jouer à la Snow là ? »

David fut surpris de l'agressivité avec laquelle Emma lui répondit.

« Pourquoi tu es sur la défensive ? Je dis juste que j'aimerais bien qu'on passe un peu de temps ensemble. »

« Et quoi ? Que tu m'emmènes au parc pour jouer au ballon ? Que tu m'offres une glace ? Qu'on échange quelques balles de baseball ? »

« Emma, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

« Ouais je sais … Désolée, je suis pas encore super familière de ce truc parents-enfant… Encore moins du truc père-fille, surtout quand le père est plus jeune que sa fille. »

« Les circonstances sont particulières … »

« Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Allez, dis-moi, comment tu imaginais ta fille dans ton château ? » s'amusa Emma en posant ses bottes au coin de son bureau tandis que son père s'assit au coin opposé

« Eh bien …J'imaginais tes premiers pas dans ta chambre, au milieu de tes jouets. Tes premiers mots qui auraient été « maman » et « papa » bien sur. Quand tu es née, j'ai su que tu serais blonde, du moins, les cheveux clairs … Avec mes yeux. Tu as le menton de Snow … »

« Ouais je sais … » dit-elle, presque nostalgique de cette conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère quelques mois plutôt. A l'époque aucune des deux ne savait ce qu'elle représentait pour l'autre.

« Ta mère et moi imaginions de belles choses pour toi : tes premiers cours de danse, tes premiers bals, tes premiers pas assurés en tant que princesse. »

« Wow … Des bals ? Sérieux ? »

« C'est courant chez nous. Pour asseoir notre autorité, pour nous faire des liens avec les autres contrées, des bals sont organisés … »

« Genre comme le bal des fleurs ? »

« On peut dire ça, même si celui-ci est un peu plus folkloriques. »

« Vous m'auriez fait porter une robe et une couronne ? » dit-elle ironiquement

« Oui, et tu aurais trouvé ça normal. » dit-il une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix « Tu aurais aimé participer à chacun d'entre eux. Tu aurais été une princesse digne, belle et noble, représentant notre royaume avec force et classe. C'est ce que nous imaginions pour toi : l'avenir d'une princesse, future reine, de notre royaume. Tu aurais été éduquée pour reprendre le flambeau et nous savions que tu l'aurais repris avec certitude. »

« … »

« Puis, tu aurais trouvé ton prince lors d'un de ces bals. »

« Sérieux ? Un speed dating version pays enchanté ? »

« En quelque sorte. Tu te serais mariée certainement à ton _True Love_, qui aurait été, avec un peu de chance, un bon prince d'un pays voisin. »

A l'évocation du _True Love_, Emma ne pu s'empêcher de penser à Regina. Oui, définitivement, ce n'était pas un prince qu'elle recherchait à présent, ayant déjà trouvé sa reine.

« Nous aurions fait les noces les plus belles et majestueuses que le pays ait jamais vu. »

« Ouais … Donc, heureusement qu'on y est plus. »

« … »

« Enfin, je voulais pas dire ça … Disons que je suis pas super super mariage. »

« Tu sais, si tu avais grandi dans cet univers, tu aurais trouvé tout cela normal, comme ce fut le cas pour nous. »

« Mais j'ai grandi ici, dans un monde avec toilettes, micro-ondes, téléphone et où les contes de fées ne sont que des histoires. »

« Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas le cas … »

« Je sais … Mais j'ai encore du mal à me dire que … Je viens d'ailleurs. Pourtant, j'ai vu le château, ma chambre mais … Je visualise pas … »

« Penses-tu qu'en étant réfractaire à l'idée de repartir, tu ne t'aides pas ? »

« Je suis pas réfractaire ! J'ai seulement jamais envisagé de quitter ce monde pour le pays enchanté. Comme si cette idée coulait de source ! » dit-elle hargneusement

« Mais si t'en était donné l'opportunité, nous suivrais-tu ? »

« … »

« Emma ? »

« J'en … J'en sais rien. Franchement, je me sens bien ici… Et pourquoi vous n'envisageriez pas de rester ici ? »

« Parce que ce n'est pas notre monde, et ce n'est pas le tien non plus. »

« Mais c'est là que j'ai grandi. Franchement, je ne me vois pas partir dans un pays blindé d'ogres, de géants vengeurs, de zombies … Je suis habituée à mon petit confort ici. »

« Tout n'est que du matériel. Avec nos nouvelles connaissances de ce monde, nous moderniserons le notre, et tu les auras tes toilettes ! »

« … Y'a pas que ça … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Henry ? Il rêverait venir. »

« Non mais … »

Emma avait bien sa petite idée sur la question, sachant que Regina ne repartirait pas, quoiqu'il arrive, et qu'elle était bien décidée à la suivre quoiqu'elle décide. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire à son père qu'elle avait décidé de vivre avec Regina, la femme de sa vie, ainsi que leurs enfants respectifs.

« EMMA ! »

Ses pensées furent soudainement interrompues quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Regina venait de débouler avec fracas dans le bureau, visiblement en pétard. Elle se calma instantanément quand elle aperçut David près de la jolie blonde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Regina ? »

« Rien qui ne te concerne David ! » aboya-t-elle sauvagement avant qu'Emma ne sente le vent tourner et décide de se lever de son siège et d'empoigner Regina par la manche de sa veste et de l'entrainer dans le couloir sous les yeux suspicieux mais ahuris de David qui resta en plan dans le bureau.

Une fois sûre qu'elles étaient assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes du jeune homme, Emma la lâcha, du moins eut-elle le choix tant Regina se débattait pour qu'elle la lâche.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? »

« Tu as parlé de nous au Dr Hopper ? »

« Chutttt moins fort ! Et … Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »

« Alors déjà, calme-toi. Tu as donc été à ta séance avec Archie ce matin et ? »

« Il … » Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle « Il m'a fait part de votre petite discussion. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Il m'a parlé de toi … De toi et de ton impact sur moi. »

« Ah … »

« Je peux savoir ce que tu lui as dis ? »

« Calme-toi. Il est vrai que j'ai parlé de nous. »

« … »

« MAIS je n'ai jamais cité ton nom, jamais ! »

« Que lui as-tu dis ? »

« J'ai … »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai voulu … »

« Je t'écoute. »

Emma ne savait pas ce qui était pire : avouer à Regina qu'elle avait parlé à Archie de ses craintes et ses envies vis-à-vis de son couple ou qu'elle envisage de parler sexe …

« En fait, c'était … Au début tu vois … Je savais pas comment m'y prendre avec toi. Je … Je pensais que je faisais mal les choses … Et je voulais pas t'en parler, parce que j'avais peur que tu te vexes alors … »

« Tu as demandé des conseils sur notre couple à Archie ?! »

« Ouais ok, dis comme ça, ça craint. Mais il savait pas que c'était toi ! »

« Il ne l'a quand même pas découvert tout seul. Tu lui as surement donné quelques pistes sans le vouloir … »

« Euh … Peut-être bien … »

« Comme ? »

Emma sentait que la moutarde montait au nez de Regina. Reculer pour mieux sauter, valait-il encore mieux dire la vérité, crever l'abcès et avoir une bonne engueulade, plutôt que de faire trainer en longueur.

« Il se pourrait bien qu'il ait découvert que j'en pinçais … pour une femme. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel « C'est pas vrai … »

« Mais y'en a des centaines de femmes ici ! »

« Oui, mais une seule avec qui tu partages un toit en ce moment ! »

« Je suis désolée … C'était pas mon intention de … cracher le morceau mais … »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui me désole le plus : que tu oses parler de tes problèmes de couple à Archie ou que tu lui parles de moi en des termes qui ne laisse plus place à au doute. »

« Crois-moi je n'ai rien dis qui puisse te dévaloriser, au contraire. Regina … Je … Je crois que je me mets une pression pas possible. »

"Mais pourquoi ?"

"Parce que … Parce que je tiens à toi comme jamais je n'ai tenu à personne. Et qu'il se trouve que tu es une reine, que tu es une femme avec de la classe, de la prestance que j'ai jamais envisagé une relation aussi sérieuse qu'avec toi et que je veux pas tout foiré en étant trop … Moi. »

La colère de Regina sembla s'évanouir pour laisser place à un petit sourire « Tu n'as rien compris. »

« ? »

« C'est parce que tu es toi que j'ai fini par succomber … » dit-elle en lui caressant le visage « Tu n'as pas idée de ce que représente pour moi une telle relation. J'envisage enfin quelque chose de sérieux. »

Rassurée, Emma laissa échapper un soupir d'aise avant de prendre la main libre de la jolie brune dans la sienne « Tu peux être vraiment flippante quand tu veux, tu le sais ça. »

« Désolée mais … De savoir que déjà Ruby et Snow sont au courant me rend fébrile, si en plus on ajoute à cette liste le Dr Hopper … »

Emma colla son front contre le sien « Promis, plus personne sur la liste. »

« Il se passe quoi là ? »

Les 2 jeunes femmes sursautèrent en entendant la voix de David qui venait de faire son apparition au bout du couloir, les yeux écarquillés du spectacle qu'il venait de voir. Instinctivement, Regina lâcha la main de la belle blonde, mais le mal était déjà fait, Emma le savait. Elle glissa alors « Ah euh … On peut rajouter David à la liste en dernière minute ? »

* * *

Elle n'imaginait même pas la discussion que ses parents devaient avoir eu … En quelques secondes, elle s'était mise à dos son père, sa compagne et bientôt sa mère qui, quand elle apprendrait de la bouche de son mari, la façon dont il avait découvert le tout, serait furax à son tour.

Elle n'osait même pas regarder Regina qui siégeait à l'autre bout de la table, le nez dans sa salade. Les enfants sentaient que quelque chose n'allait pas entre elles, mais ils se seraient bien gardés de tout commentaire. Ils mangèrent donc en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Henry daigne demander à sortir de table, suivi de peu par Alice. Bien évidemment, aucun ne partit dans sa chambre, préférant se planter en haut des escaliers afin de découvrir le pourquoi du comment et, peut-être, y remédier.

« C'est … C'était très bon. » osa lâcher Emma tandis que Regina se leva après avoir flanqué sa serviette sur la table, assiette en main. Emma grimaça alors.

Comment avait-elle pu dire cela ?

**Quelques heures plus tôt **

« Il se passe quoi là ? »

« David ! » sursauta Emma

« Emma ? »

« Euh … C'est … C'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Ah vraiment ? » dit-il en s'approchant « Et je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit alors ? » dit-elle en voyant les mains des jeunes femmes encore jointes, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer aussi Regina qui, dès lors, s'en sépara brutalement

« Ecoute, c'est rien. On … On a des problèmes avec Henry. »

« Des problèmes ? Qui nécessitent que tu enlaces Regina ? » Les 2 femmes se figèrent alors, n'osant même pas se regarder. « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe à la fin ? Emma ? »

« Bon écoute, si tu veux tout savoir … »

« Emma ! » la coupa Regina

« Bah quoi ? De toute manière, il le saura non ? Autant le lui dire maintenant que la situation s'y prête ! »

« … Si tu fais ça … »

« Quoi ? Tu me quittes ? »

David étouffa un hoquet de stupeur avant de lever les mains en l'air « wow wow … Quoi ? »

Emma se tourna vers son père, passablement choqué « Oui voilà, maintenant, tu le sais : Regina et moi, on … »

« Non, stop. Je ne veux pas en entendre plus ! Emma, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est pour te venger, c'est ça ? Pour nous faire comprendre notre place ? »

« Quoi, mais … T'es à coté de la plaque. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi, avec Snow. C'est juste Regina et moi, ça ne nous concerne que toutes les deux. »

« Comment tu peux faire ça … » dit-il sur un ton résigné

« C'est quoi le problème : que ce soit une femme ou que ce soit Regina ? »

« La vérité ? Les deux. »

Une chape de plomb tomba sur ses épaules alors. Bien sur, elle se doutait que ça ne se passerait pas aussi bien que pour Snow, mais là, la vérité lui éclata en pleine face.

« David … » souffla Regina

« Et toi … Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? » cracha-t-il sur la belle brune qui, pour le coup, avait perdu toute sa prestance « Tu savais … Tu savais que ça nous blesserait ! »

« Je n'ai rien fais qui puisse … »

« Oh peu importe. Tu… Tu couches avec elle ? Tu couches avec Emma ? »

« Non ! »

Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux, ne croyant pas à la conversation qu'il avait en ce moment « Emma … Cette femme … Cette femme est maléfique : elle n'a toujours voulu que notre malheur, et toi … Elle a voulu te tuer alors que tu n'avais que quelques minutes de vie ! »

« … »

« Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu infliges à ta mère et moi ? Ce que tu nous fais subir en … couchant avec cette femme, cette … Sorcière ! »

« Tu te trompes, tu ne la connais pas comme je la connais. »

« Oh oui, ça c'est sur ! Je la connais. Je sais ce dont elle est capable … En fait, non, je pensais le savoir … Jusqu'à maintenant. Regina, comment as-tu pu ?! »

« … »

« Emma, tu sais ce qu'elle est … Tu … Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'en étant la belle-mère de Snow, cela en fait ta grand-mère par alliance ?! »

« David, on peut pas jouer là-dessus. Vous-mêmes vous êtes plus jeunes que moi … »

« Non, écoute, je trouve ça dément ! Dément et complètement hors de propos. Regina et toi … Mais c'est dingue ça ! »

« Calme-toi … »

« Non, non. Si ta mère apprend ça … Elle en mourra ! »

« Bah en fait … »

« Emma ! » la coupa une nouvelle fois Regina

« Qu… Quoi … Attends … Non … Non, non, non. Si … Si elle avait su, elle … Elle m'en aurait parlé, elle … Elle aurait été contre … »

Devant le visage impassible de Regina mais marquée par la culpabilité d'Emma, David se sentit trahi, pire, il était furieux.

« David, je vais t'expliquer … »

« Non, y'a plus rien à dire, je … J'ai plus envie d'en parler. Ca suffit. »

Sans un mot de plus, il décampa, laissant les 2 jeunes femmes dans le couloir.

« Bon bah … Ca c'est pas si mal passé que ça hein … » ironisa la belle blonde en regardant Regina qui rongeait son frein « Quoi ? »

« Tu … Tu ne pouvais pas te taire ?! »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Il fallait que tu parles, encore une fois, beaucoup trop ! »

« Attends, c'est pas parce que tu es en colère que tu dois la décharger sur moi. Qui est arrivée comme une furie dans mon bureau hein ? »

« … »

« Ce qui est fait est fait. Je … Je pensais simplement pas que ça se passerait aussi mal avec lui. »

« Qu'espérais-tu franchement ? C'est ton père. C'est normal qu'il s'inquiète, d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il a dit sur moi est vrai. »

« Je sais que c'est vrai mais … Les choses ont changé. Et alors quoi ? Tu es ma grand-mère, génial, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les plus âgés ! » ironisa-t-elle

« Emma tu ... »

« Je quoi ? Je viens de découvrir qu'en plus d'être obtus, mon père est limite homophobe ! »

« … »

« J'ai … J'ai besoin d'un café là … » Et alors que Regina s'éloigna « Hey, ou tu vas ? »

« Je rentre. »

« Attends, je viens. »

Et elles rentrèrent, toutes les 2. Ce fut en silence qu'elles préparèrent le repas. Et maintenant que les enfants étaient montés dans leur chambre, du moins le pensaient-elles, les langues pouvaient se délier.

« Hey Gina, tu veux pas qu'on en parle ? »

« Parler de quoi ? Du fait qu'après Snow et Archie, c'est David qui a découvert pour nous 2 ? Tu veux parler du fait qu'il l'a très mal prit ? On encore du fait que tu n'as pas su tenir ta langue ? »

« Tu me reproches à moi de ne pas avoir su tenir ma langue ? T'es sérieuse là ? C'est toi qui déboule comme une folle dans mon bureau, qui m'empoigne et me traine dehors. Tu pensais vraiment que ça n'allait pas attiser sa curiosité ?! »

« … »

« Regina, écoute … J'ai passé une première moitié de journée pourrie, j'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi maintenant à moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on règle la question sur l'oreiller … »

« Très drôle. Plus sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Bah on va attendre. Je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à avoir des nouvelles de mes chers parents … Et pas forcément dans le bon sens du terme. Car en plus de m'être mise mon père à dos, j'ai aussi foutu le bordel entre mes parents eux-mêmes, bien joué Emma. »

Regina s'approcha alors d'elle et lui massa doucement les épaules

« Alors ça c'est le pied … » soupira-t-elle « Encore … »

« Je te rappelle que nous avons des enfants à l'étage. »

« Bah quoi ? On dira que c'est un cours accéléré sur la reproduction des abeilles … »

« Emma … »

« S'il te plait, laisse-moi encore quelques minutes dans ce cocon doux et chaleureux que sont ta présence et tes mains. »

Regina ne pu que sourire, malgré la situation qui ne prêtait en rien à rire. Emma risquait de perdre la confiance de ses parents, à cause d'elle, une nouvelle fois. Elle qui voulait changer pour une personne meilleure, il semblait que, quoiqu'elle fasse, elle ne cause d'ennuis et peine.

« Tu ne pourras reculer l'échéance et la confrontation avec tes parents. Tu savais que ça allait arriver un jour où l'autre. »

« Ouais, mais je pensais tout de même pas que ça se passerait aussi mal avec David. »

« Ca t'étonne ? Pas moi. Les hommes, encore plus les pères, sont la référence virile de leur fille. Il est bien connu que le premier amoureux d'une petite fille est son père. Quand cette dernière annonce qu'elle préfère les filles, les pères se sentent trahis, exclus et pas à la hauteur. »

« Et on en rajoute une couche si en plus cette fille s'avère être ma grand-mère hein … »

« Cesse de m'appeler comme ça, s'il te plait. » dit-elle en se massant les tempes

« Désolée … C'est juste que je trouve ça drôle. »

« Si tu le dis … »

« Rooooh, je te rassure, t'es super bien conservée pour ton âge ! »

« Ca suffit Emma. »

« Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me punir ? »

« Ne vas-tu jamais cesser ça ?! »

« Jamais. Parce que le plus marrant n'est pas le jeu mais la réaction que ça provoque en toi. »

« Ca t'amuse ? Alors dis-moi … De quoi as-tu parlé avec le Dr Hopper.

« Ah … En fait … C'est juste que, face à toi, j'ai l'impression d'être constamment à la masse. C'est … C'est la première fois que j'entretiens une relation avec une femme, je sais pas comment m'y prendre encore plus depuis que je sais que toi, tu as de l'expérience en la matière … Du coup, j'me dis que je fais pas les choses comme il faut n'ayant aucun point de référence. »

« Et tu préférais parler de ça à Archie plutôt que te renseigner à la source ? »

« Bah en fait, j'avais peur que tu te foutes de moi … »

« Emma … Je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir qu'on travaille sur la communication. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

Elles échangèrent un regard complice avant que les enfants ne redescendent « Grand pa' est en colère ? »

« Tiens, des oreilles indiscrètes ont trainé semble-t-il… »

Alice s'approcha de sa mère et lui prit la main « Pardon mais … On aime pas vous savoir fâchées. On voulait juste savoir … Et généralement, les adultes ne parlent jamais de ça avec les enfants. »

« C'est qu'il y a une raison. »

« Mais … On veut aider nous. »

« Oui, si on lui parle, si on lui dit que … »

« Non, écoutez les enfants, c'est très gentil mais c'est une question d'adulte. On sait que ça vous tient à cœur mais … Laissez-nous faire s'il vous plait. »

Alice et Henry se regardèrent alors « Vas-y, montre-lui. » lança la petite fille

« Montrer quoi ? »

Henry sortit de sous son pull, une feuille pliée en 4 qu'il déplia consciencieusement pour afficher un dessin coloré « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« On a pensé à une affiche pour la Fête des Fleurs. »

Regina sourit alors et prit le dessin « bonne idée. Mais ce n'est plus de mon ressort. Il faudra en parler à … »

« A moi ! » lâcha Emma avec vigueur « Bah oui, je suis le shérif après tout, l'autorité la plus haute ici après le maire. Et comme y'a plus de maire, c'est donc à moi de décider si oui ou non cette fête aura lieu ! »

« Emma … » soupira Regina

« Nuh nuh, c'est décidé. Quoi de mieux pour apaiser les tensions hein ?! J'en parlerais à la prochaine réunion qui risque d'être assez agitée d'ailleurs. »

« Tu penses que grand-père et grand-mère accepteront d'y participer ? »

« Je l'espère, on verra bien. En attendant … Je retourne au bureau. Je vous laisse. »

Après avoir caressé tendrement les cheveux des enfants, elle fut raccompagnée par Regina à l'entrée « Sois prudente. »

« C'est plutôt à toi d'être prudente. David est bien foutu de venir ici régler ses comptes. Si c'est le cas, je t'ordonne de m'appeler sur le champ. Je t'interdis de régler ça seule, surtout avec les enfants dans les parages. »

« Tu as peur que j'use de la magie ? »

« Absolument pas je te fais confiance … Mais j'ai moins confiance dans les réactions de David et Snow. Même si elle semblait assez conciliante la veille, on ne sait jamais. Je devrais rester ici avec toi. »

« Non, tout ira bien, je t'assure. »

« … »

« Emma, fais-moi confiance. »

« Mouais … Je serais plus sereine en te sachant à l'abri. »

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Qu'il motive la foule pour me pendre haut et court ? »

« Bah on sait jamais … Je te rappelle qu'il était pas contre te laisser te démerder seule avec ce spectre suceur d'âme. Et qu'il voyait pas le problème des habitants venant tambouriner à ta porte pour te faire la peau. Je sais que Snow sera la voix de la raison mais … Il était vraiment remonté. »

« Je vais bien. Et je ne bougerais pas d'ici, tout comme je n'ouvrirais à personne sans t'avoir appelé avant. » dit-elle comme si elle récitait des consignes par cœur

« Tu te fois de moi hein ?! Très drôle … Pas de ma faute si je me sens l'obligation de te protéger. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'es mise dans ce bordel. »

« Vraiment ? Tu penses cela ? »

« Bah oui. Après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai embrassé en premier, qui ait déclenché toute cette histoire. C'est à moi d'assumer et de te protéger. »

Regina était amusée : pour une fois, on ne lui imputait pas directement les problèmes à venir. Emma pouvait agir tel un enfant, mais sur certains points, elle était bien plus qu'un chevalier en armure … C'était une princesse qui faisait honneur à son rang en bravoure, courage et fierté.

* * *

« Henry, je peux entrer ? »

Le petit garçon était à son bureau, dessinant quelques idées de déco pour la fête des fleurs à venir. Opinant de la tête, la jolie brune se permit d'entrer et le rejoignit, amusée de l'engouement qu'il avait pour ce bal.

« J'aimerais te parler d'une chose que j'ai faite hier soir. »

« Laquelle ? » dit-elle en lâchant son dessin pour se tourner vers elle. C'est lorsqu'il plongeait ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme, que cette dernière discernait la ressemblance avec Emma.

« Hier matin … Je me suis blessée à la main avec le verre brisé causé par le chêne. »

« Hm hm. »

« J'ai soigné comme j'ai pu … Mais la douleur … Et la plaie … Le soir venu, Emma a remarqué ma blessure et m'a demandé de faire quelque chose rapidement. »

« Tu t'es soignée alors ? »

« En … En quelque sorte. Emma m'a demandé de le faire … Par magie. »

« … »

« Je lui ais dis qu'il en était hors de question, que je t'avais fais une promesse mais … Henry, j'ai rompu cette promesse hier soir. »

« Tu as utilisé la magie pou te guérir ? »

« Oui. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais fais autrement mais … Emma était insistante et … »

« … C'est ok tu sais. »

« Qu… Pardon ? Tu es … »

« Ouaip. C'est pas que je voulais plus que tu utilises définitivement la magie c'est juste que je voulais plus que tu l'utilises pour faire le Mal ou encore pour faire des choses que tu pouvais faire par toi-même. Mais pour te soigner d'une grave blessure, et si Emma te l'a demandé, alors … C'est ok pour moi. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui vraiment. Tu sais, la magie c'est pas forcément négatif. On peut faire surement pleins de choses avec mais on vit dans un monde sans magie, alors, le plus possible, faut faire sans. »

« Entendu. » sourit-elle, rassurée et heureuse que tout aille bien « Que dirais-tu si l'on préparait ensemble le plat préféré d'Emma pour ce soir ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Allez viens. »

« Dis … »

« Oui ? »

« Tu es heureuse avec Emma ? »

Regina haussa un sourcil, stupéfaite de l'air sérieux qu'arborait son fils en ce moment même. Elle s'assit de nouveau sur le bord du lit, Alice vint les rejoindre.

« Je … Je me sens bien oui. »

« Mais tu es heureuse avec elle ? Avec nous ? Comme une famille. »

Regina comprit alors les attentes de son fils : il voulait la confirmation de ce qu'il espérait depuis longtemps sans jamais l'imaginer avant : avoir ses 2 mères réunies pour former une famille certes atypique, mais qui serait _sa_ famille à lui.

« Oui Henry. Je suis heureuse aujourd'hui avec vous 2, avec Emma. Il y a bien longtemps que je n'avais ressenti cela … »

Les enfants l'enlacèrent alors, rassurés. Il fallait bien admettre que Regina, elle-même, était plus légère à présent.

* * *

« David mais … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le jeune homme était rentré chez lui, comme une furie, claquant les portes et jurant des noms d'oiseaux que même Snow n'imaginait pas.

« Tu le savais ? Tu le savais ! Comment tu n'as pu rien me dire ! »

« Mais … De quoi parles-tu ? Et calme-toi bon sang ! Tu me donnes le tournis à faire les 100 pas ! » Elle se posta devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses épaules « Raconte-moi. »

« Tu savais ? Pour Emma et Regina ? »

« De … De quoi tu parles ? »

« Elles sont … Oh mon dieu, j'arrive même pas à le dire ! »

« David, calme-toi. »

« Tu savais ! et tu ne m'as rien dis ! Ca ne t'est même pas venu à l'esprit ?! »

« Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire … »

« Bah voyons … Comment l'as-tu su ? Et depuis combien de temps tu sais ? »

« Je l'ai découvert seule … A vrai dire, j'avais quelques soupçons depuis un moment, qui se sont confirmés avant-hier au bureau d'Emma. »

« Et … Et tu ne dis rien ? »

« J'ai parlé à Regina et … »

« J'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Mais enfin c'est Regina ! Avec notre fille ! »

« Je sais, je sais bien mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse ? »

« On ne peut pas la laisser faire ! C'est encore un de ses plans tordus pour nous pourrir la vie au travers d'Emma ! »

« Crois-moi, j'ai envisagé pleins de possibilités mais … C'est Emma ! Que veux-tu que je te dises, c'est son choix, leur choix. »

« Tu t'entends ? On parle de Regina, ta belle-mère, celle qui t'a empoisonné, ainsi qu'Henry. Celle qui nous a coincé ici durant 28 ans et qui a intenté à la vie de chaque membre de notre famille au moins une fois … »

« Eh bien, quel discours radicalement opposé. Ou est le David qui me disait que Regina avait changé, qu'il fallait lui laissé une seconde chance, qui trouvait délicieuses ses lasagnes ? »

« Ca n'a rien à voir. »

« Ca a tout à voir. On parle ici de la personne qu'est Regina. Un coup, tu me dis qu'elle a changé, et l'instant d'après qu'on ne peut plus lui faire confiance. »

« … Mais enfin … Tu te rends compte de la situation ? Emma et Regina, ensemble ! Tu te rends compte que ta fille couche avec Regina ! » cracha-t-il avec hargne et dégout à l'idée que cela puisse être vrai

« David … Je suppose que l'idée que ta fille ait une vie sexuelle est déjà beaucoup te demander. Si en plus c'est avec une femme … »

« Snow, je suis ravi que cette situation semble t'amuser … C'est marrant d'ailleurs, toi qui avait un avis très tranché sur Regina, tu sembles maintenant plus conciliante, alors que moi, c'est le contraire. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'avec cette situation improbable non seulement tu n'ais rien à redire, mais en plus tu sembles défendre cette femme. »

« David … Je pense avant tout à Emma … »

« Cette femme … Elle … Avec Emma ! »

« Je te rappelle que ce que fait notre fille de sa vie intime ne nous regarde pas premièrement, et deuxièmement, Regina ne force pas Emma, elle est consentante. »

« … »

« Elle a 28 ans … Elle fait sa vie, je l'ai compris maintenant. Notre rôle à nous est de la seconder, de l'épauler, de la soutenir, de la protéger. Si elle a besoin de nous, nous serons là. »

« La protéger tu dis. Et tu penses qu'on la protège en la laissant avec elle ? »

« Le but des parents n'est pas d'éviter à l'enfant de tomber, mais de l'aider à se relever à chaque fois. Si ça se passe mal avec Regina, nous serons là pour elle, pour l'aider, la soutenir et la réconforter. Lui tourner le dos ne servira qu'à l'éloigner de nous et franchement, entre toi et moi, je crois qu'on a assez donné de ces 28 années loin d'elle. »

« … »

Leur discussion fut interrompue quand on toqua à leur porte. A la plus grande surprise de David, qui ouvrit la porte, c'est Emma qui se trouvait là.

« Em … »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite je suis pas venue là pour me défendre, j'ai mes raisons et je compte les tenir. Je voulais juste vous dire qu'il était inutile de vous en prendre à Regina. Elle n'y est pour rien, et croyez-moi, je ne lui ais pas laissé beaucoup de chance de dire non, mais … Si vous avez dans l'idée de vous venger sur elle, lâchez l'affaire sous peine de ne plus jamais me revoir, moi ou Henry. »

Ella avait lâché cette tirade d'un seul trait, sans reprendre sa respiration, qu'elle ne retrouva qu'au bout de sa phrase. David et Snow restèrent interdis quelques secondes avant que la petite brunette ne l'invite à rentrer.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci. »

Elle jeta un œil vers son père qui prenait soin de ne pas croiser son regard, rongeant son frein en silence.

« Emma … David a été un peu … Surpris. On ne peut lui en vouloir. »

« Je sais que ça peut surprendre, c'est bien pour ça qu'on en parlait pas. »

« Ca dure depuis combien de temps ? » finit-il par lâcher par curiosité

« Seulement 4 jours. »

« … »

« Avant ça, je lui tournais bien autour mais c'était simplement pour la taquiner, c'était … Bon enfant. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui a changé alors ? » lui demanda-t-il

« L'attaque … » murmura Snow, comme si elle venait de comprendre la chose

« Exact. J'ai d'abord pris conscience que je tenais à elle bien plus que ce que je devrais et ensuite … Je l'ai réveillé. »

« Comment ça ? » s'interrogea David

« Son état était jugé végétatif … Il n'y avait pratiquement plus d'espoir qu'elle se réveille sans séquelles. Alors Gold a suggéré une idée saugrenue : peut-être qu'un véritable baiser d'amour pouvait la sortir de son état. »

« Et c'est ce que tu as fais ? »

« Oui. Je n'y croyais pas moi-même et j'ai mis 4 jours à me décider à tenter le coup. Je trouvais cette idée totalement stupide. Pour moi, il était impossible qu'elle et moi nous soyons autre chose que de bonnes ennemies. »

« Et finalement, tu l'as réveillé … Tu as réussi … Ce qui prouvait donc que tu étais … »

« … Son True Love oui. »

« C'est stupide … » maugréa David se faisant vivement retourner Emma

« Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dis. Et puis ensuite, je me suis dis qu'on échappait peu à son destin, qu'on avait une marche de manœuvre avec courte avec lui. Peut-être qu'en l'embrassant j'espérais qu'elle se réveille pour que ça confirme ce que je commençais à entrevoir. »

« Emma, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

« Crois-moi, j'ais réfléchi et retourné ça sous toutes les coutures avant de me lancer. J'ai pensé à moi, à elle, aux enfants … Aux répercussions sur vous et les autres. »

« Mais ça ne t'a pas empêché de faire … ça. »

« Excuse-moi, mais ça me concerne avant tout, moi et Regina. Je suis désolée que tu le prennes ainsi, et franchement, j'attendais un pétage de plomb de Snow. »

« Ah ? » s'étonna Snow

« Sans vouloir te vexer bien sur. »

« Bien entendu. »

« Toujours est-il que … C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Je suis navrée que tu l'ais appris de la sorte, on avait pas envisagé que ça se sache de cette manière. »

« Les enfants le savent ? »

« Oui, ils le savent et vivent très bien avec ça. »

« On aura tout vu… » lâcha amèrement David

« Bon écoute, lâche l'affaire ok ? C'est bon, j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas d'accord avec mon choix. Maintenant, toi tu as le choix soit de faire avec, soit de nous ignorer. Et crois-moi, j'ai passé 28 ans sans réel père … »

« Stop. On va se calmer d'accord. On va s'asseoir et en discuter comme 3 adultes responsables, ok ? »

Emma inspira à fond et tenta de se calmer tandis que David semblait être une cocotte sous pression prête à laisser s'échapper la vapeur en un sifflement strident. Ils prirent place tout autour du comptoir puis se jugèrent du regard. Et c'est Snow qui entama le dialogue « Bien. Donc, tu es avec Regina … Depuis quelques jours. »

« Assez bien résumé. »

« Comprends-tu notre réaction ? »

« Oui, évidemment que je la comprends. Elle n'est pas n'importe qui ! »

« C'est ta grand-mère. » ironisa David

« Alors d'abord, c'est ma grand-mère par alliance, donc aucun lien du sang, et ensuite, elle n'a rien d'une grand-mère. »

« Emma … »

« Je parle pas de ça ! » s'insurgea-t-elle « Je voulais dire qu'elle n'a plus rien de la belle-mère et de la méchante reine que vous avez connu. J'ai eu l'occasion par plusieurs fois de la voir sous un nouveau jour, un jour meilleur, notamment avec ses enfants, et je peux vous dire qu'elle n'a plus rien de machiavélique. C'est une femme avec ses faiblesses et ses défauts, ses coups de gueule mais aussi ses sourires, ses blagues, ses moments doux. Snow, toi, tu l'as connu alors qu'elle n'était pas encore cette sorcière acariâtre. Je suis sûre que tu vois de quoi je parle, sinon tu n'aurais pas réagi comme tu l'as fais en découvrant la chose, non ? »

« Certes … »

« Et toi … Je peux comprendre que tu sois choqué, vexé, perdu et en colère mais je t'interdis de croire qu'elle me manipule ou qu'elle fait semblant. Je l'aime. Oui, tu as bien entendu, j'aime Regina Mills et … Je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire pour vous convaincre de sa bonne foi et de la mienne, de la véracité de nos sentiments et de cette relation. »

« Emma … Si tu me garantis que tu es heureuse … » souffla Snow

« Je le suis, je t'assure. » Elle jeta un œil inquiet vers son père qui était resté muet. « Tu dis rien … T'es en train de faire une attaque silencieuse ?! »

« Non, j'essaie juste de réaliser … »

« Tu as le temps. On se marie pas demain. » dit-elle en ricanant, perdant son sourire quand elle vit la mine déconfite de son père « Euh, je plaisante hein … On compte pas se marier … »

« … »

« Bon, je vais rentrer. Je voulais juste passer pour éclaircir les choses … »

« Ca a été tellement difficile de se retrouver. Emma s'il te plait, ne romps pas le contact avec nous.»

« Ca, ce n'est pas de mon ressort. » dit-elle en jetant un œil vers un David perdu.

Puis elle quitta l'appartement, laissant ses parents en discuter.

Quand elle remonta en voiture, une migraine pointait le bout de son nez : finalement, la tempête annoncée n'avait pas été celle attendue.

**TBC**


	37. Elections

**BONJOUUUUUUUUUUR comment allez-vous ? **

**Moi nickel ! Alors déjà je voulais rétablir que ce n'est pas la barre des 200 mais 300 reviews que nous avons dépassé, **

**autant pour moi XD ... Vous le remarquerez, ce chapitre est le plus long de la fic ( + de 15 000 mots).  
**

**##**

**C'est un chapitre dont l'idée n'était pas initialement prévue. En fait, je ne pensais pas creuser de ce coté là de l'histoire, mais je trouvais intéressant et plus complet pour les persos d'en parler.  
**

**Pour moi, le plus dur dans une fic où le ship est établi c'est de maintenir l'intérêt des lecteurs. J'ai toujours trouvé que le jeu de séduction était plus intéressant que le ship établi. Du coup, maintenant que le SQ est en place, j'avais peur de stagner ****niveau narratif**, du coup, quelques rebondissements dans l'histoire et quelques événements peuvent ranimer l'attention. J'ai donc creusé un peu plus vers David et Regina, et plus particulièrement cette dernière.

**On peut dire que ce chapitre lui est en majorité dédié et c'est la raison pour laquele je n'ai pas coupé cette partie qui est, pour moi, un tout. J'espère que vous apprécierez. **

**Nous arrivons doucement vers la fin de cette fic mes ami(e)s ...**

**ENJOY !  
**

* * *

Quand elle revint à la maison, Regina et les enfants l'accueillirent si bien que sa migraine qui avait prit naissance chez ses parents, s'envola instantanément.

« Ou étais-tu ? »

« Au bureau, je te l'ai d… »

« Ne me mens pas Emma. Si tu veux que je te donne du mou, je dois te faire confiance. Et ce n'est pas en me mentant ouvertement que tu gagneras ma confiance. »

« J'étais chez Snow et David … »

« Les enfants, montez, Emma et moi avons a parlé. » dit-elle sur un ton qui fit froid dans le dos à Emma. Les enfants ne bronchèrent pas, sachant très bien ce que ce genre de ton suggérait.

« Tes parents ? Vraiment ? »

« Je voulais mettre les choses au clair. »

« Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? »

« A vrai dire, mon idée première était d'aller au bureau, mais en chemin … J'ai voulu crever l'abcès. »

« Tu as surtout eu peur que David ne débarque, alors tu as pris les devants. »

« … »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Oh génial, on a sabré le champagne en fêtant la nouvelle, tu imagines bien ! »

« Oui, j'imagine … »

« Disons que la tempête n'était pas celle qu'on a attendait finalement. » ironisa-t-elle

« Tu as été courageuse de les affronter, mais terriblement stupide et égoïste. »

« Egoïste ? T'es sérieuse ? »

« Oui. Tu veux que l'on vive comme un couple, mais pourtant tu veux affronter les problèmes toute seule. »

« … Je … Ouais, t'as raison. Mais je voulais te protéger, j'ai le droit non ? Je suis un peu … L'homme dans notre couple, le chevalier en armure, tout ça quoi … Et je me disais que c'était mon devoir de protéger la femme que j'aime. C'est compréhensible non ? »

« Oui ça l'est. Mais je te rappelle que je ne suis pas une simple faible femme. Je peux me protéger, protéger mes enfants et protéger la femme que j'ai… Avec qui je partage mes jours. »

Emma ne reprit pas l'hésitation de Regina, la trouvant trop touchante, et préféra l'enlacer doucement « Donc en gros, tout va bien : je veux te protéger, tu veux me protéger et on veut toutes les 2 protéger nos enfants. » Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, puis le front « Allez viens. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? »

« Là tout de suite, à manger, j'ai faim ! »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel : cette femme était un vrai estomac sur pattes, un point qu'elle partageait avec son fils.

« Entendu. »

Et une fois dans la cuisine Emma et Regina se détendirent un peu plus, se laissant même aller à quelques gestes et allusions

« Ah oui, vraiment ? »

« Bien évidemment. »

« Ok, combien ? »

« De partenaires ? »

« hm hm. »

Regina fronça les sourcils tout en se pinçant la lèvre inférieure « Je dirais une vingtaine … »

« T'es … Sérieuse ? » hallucina Emma

« Ah vrai dire non, ça approcherait plus la trentaine… A quelques amants près. »

« Bah merde … »

« Mais rassure-toi, ou pas, aucun n'a réellement compter. Du moins, ce n'était que des passages dans ma vie. »

« Mais chacun d'eux fut un point de repère je suppose. »

« Est-ce que je comparais leurs prouesses sexuelles ? En un sens, surement, même si c'était inconsciemment. »

« Et bah, je découvre une nouvelle facette de toi qui m'étonne … Et tout ça en remuant la salade ! » dit-elle en soulevant en l'air les ustensiles lui servant à faire la salade

Regina esquissa un sourire, car même si elle n'était pas coutumière du fait de partager des choses intimes, Emma avait le don de la rassurer …

« N'est crainte, je n'ai pas de compte précis. »

« Tous les serviteurs et les gardes du château y sont passés ou quoi ? »

« Non, nous avions d'une centaine de gardes … Je n'ai pas eu le temps pour les autres. »

Emma se stoppa et haussa un sourcil en regardant Regina : cette dernière retenait un sourire pincé, amusée de faire marcher de la sorte la jolie blonde.

« Et dis-moi … Quand est-ce que moi, j'aurais le droit de fouler la reine ? »

« Bientôt ma chère, bientôt. »

« C'est dingue ça, tu t'envoyais en l'air avec un garde de passage mais moi, j'ai même pas le droit de te tripoter ? »

« Emma, tu agis comme une adolescente. Ne va pas donner des idées à Alice. »

Emma contourna le plan de travail et vint s'emparer du corps de la belle brune en l'enlaçant tendrement avant d'enfouir son nez dans son cou, chatouillé par sa chevelure flirtant avec son menton.

« Tu vas me rendre folle, tu le sais. »

« Très bien alors, si tu veux une date … Je m'offrirais à toi le soir du bal des fleurs ! »

Emma s'écarta vivement de la jeune femme en posant ses mains sur ses épaules « Tu te fous de moi là ? »

« Non. » répondit-elle, amusée

« Si, si, tu te fous de moi … Attends … Ta fête des fleurs là, c'est dans 3 semaines ! »

« Et alors ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais m'avoir aussi facilement. »

« Mais je suis ton True Love ! On est pas sensé attendre aussi longtemps ! Dans les contes, la princesse rencontre son prince, qui l'emmène sur son cheval blanc jusqu'à son royaume ils se marient le lendemain et le soir même ils consomment leur mariage parce qu'ils doivent vivre heureux avec pleins d'enfants ! » s'insurgea-t-elle

Regina ne pu s'empêcher de rire aux éclats en voyant la tête complètement défaite d'Emma.

« Tu devrais te voir, on a l'impression qu'on vient de t'annoncer que ton chat est mort écrasé. »

« Tu te fous de moi ! Et en plus tu jubiles ! Tu es vraiment sadique et méchante. »

« Je te l'ai dis ma chère, on ne change jamais vraiment. » dit-elle d'un ton rauque digne de l'Evil queen qu'elle fut

Emma fulminait : pas avant 3 semaines ! En attendant, elle devrait se contenter du peu que consentait à lui donner Regina.

« Je suis déçue … »

« J'ai l'impression que tu n'attends de moi que le sexe… »

« Non, bien sur que non mais … Tu m'énerves ! »

Regina rigola de plus belle avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, calmant instantanément la belle blonde.

« Tu es un monstre … » murmura Emma contre sa bouche

« Je sais … »

« La fête des fleurs hein ? »

« Exact. »

« Drôle dis donc : tu m'offriras donc ta fleur … »

« Oh c'est poétique dis-moi … »

« Pour qu'il y est bal des fleurs, il doit y avoir la fête … Et pour ça il faut que le maire décrète qu'elle aura lieu. »

« Pourquoi tu me regardes, je ne suis plus maire. »

« Je sais … On parle d'élection au conseil … »

« Ah oui ? »

« Ouais … Et crois-moi les candidats sont tous plus incompétents les uns que les autres. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« On a d'abord Archie. »

« Il est sage. »

« Il est mou. En tant que conscience il est à sa place, mais pour guider toute une ville … »

« Bien, ensuite ? »

« On a Leroy … »

« Combattif. »

« Mais impulsif. Et franchement, entre toi et moi : un nain a la tête de la ville, sérieux ? »

« … »

« Ensuite, on a Whale. »

« C'est une personnalité de la ville. »

« C'est Frankenstein ! Il a pas hésité à faire revenir un mort à la vie. Je suis pas sûre qu'il soit le meilleur choix. »

« Certes. »

« Et enfin y'a David. »

« Je crois le meilleur choix, non ? Il a une âme de leader. »

« Ouais, ça se pourrait : il est surtout en mal de château, d'épée et de sensations fortes. Il aimerait repartir lui. Je sais qu'il serait à son aise dans ce rôle mais, franchement, entre toi et moi, on peut te reprocher pleins de choses, mais il faut bien le reconnaitre, tu as dirigé cette ville pendant 28 ans à merveille. Je crois sincèrement que tu devrais postuler. »

« Et qui votera pour moi ? » s'amusa-t-elle

« Bah moi … Ruby … Archie, quand il comprendra qu'il a aucune chance. Marco … »

« Ouh, 4 personnes sur près d'un millier… Large victoire à l'horizon. »

« Non mais sans rire, tu devrais vraiment le faire. Ca prouverait que tu as changé ! »

« Non, la seule chose que les gens verront et penseront c'est que je souhaite reprendre le pouvoir en ville. »

« … »

« Ne boude pas. De toute manière, je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur qu'avec Henry. J'ai consacré beaucoup trop de temps au rôle de maire plutôt qu'à mon fils, aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas réitérer la chose avec Alice. »

« Je ferais campagne pour toi ! »

« Oui, comme ça tous auront des soupçons … Si tes parents n'auront pas fait courir la rumeur sur nous deux avant. »

« Ils ne feront jamais ça. On aurait pu le croire de Ruby mais pas d'eux. »

« J'en doute ... Nous verrons bien. »

Regina l'embrassa doucement alors qu'Emma reposa ses mains sur ses hanches … «Le Bal des fleurs … Vraiment … » soupira-t-elle, totalement frustrée, contre sa peau

« Euh … On vous dérange ? »

Les 2 jeunes femmes se séparèrent, un léger rictus de gêne sur leur visage « Oui Henry ? »

« On a faim … »

« C'est prêt. Vous êtes pile à l'heure pour mettre la table. »

Les enfants grimacèrent avant d'acquiescer alors que les jeunes femmes finirent le repas.

* * *

Les 6 jours qui suivirent furent un réel calvaire pour Emma et Regina.

Afin de ne pas alimenter les rumeurs, elles avaient décidé de ne plus sortir ensemble en ville. Ainsi Regina faisait les courses seule, allait chercher les enfants seule et se rendait au Granny's seule tandis qu'Emma restait, la plupart du temps, à son bureau, en compagnie de son père qui ne lui adressait plus la parole, et encore moins des regards, ce qui la frustrait autant que cela l'énervait.

Les tensions étaient lourdes mais aucun des deux ne voulait secouer leur égo et faire le premier pas. Ainsi, David faisait des patrouilles plus souvent et Emma préférait se rendre chez les gens afin de voir si, après la tempête, les choses étaient retournées dans l'ordre. Tout pour éviter de se retrouver dans la même pièce plus d'une heure ensemble.

Les choses étaient presque invivable car tout avait une répercussion le soir quand elle rentrait à la maison : Fatiguée et énervée, elle n'accordait plus vraiment de temps à Regina, qui se sentait bien seule la journée et qui aurait aimé un peu d'attention le soir venu.

« Quelle journée de merde encore … »

« Elles semblent se cumuler ces temps-ci… »

« Tu l'as dis. Au fait, merci pour le repas, c'était délicieux. »

« Merci. »

« Je vais prendre une douche. »

Elle disparut dans la salle de bain tandis que Regina se changea et s'engouffra sous sa couette. Les enfants étaient couchés depuis un moment déjà et leur moment quasi quotidien dans le salon autour d'un verre de vin avait tourné court quand Emma avait montré quelques signes de fatigue, forçant Regina à raccourcir leur soirée pour aller se coucher.

Et à présent, elle savait ce qui se passerait car c'était, à peu de chose près, ce qui s'était passé tous les soirs de cette semaine : Emma resterait un bon quart d'heure sous une douche bouillante, puis elle viendrait s'écraser sur le lit. Elle ruminerait sa colère en traitant son père de tous les noms et en dénigrant le moindre geste qu'il avait pu faire durant la journée, puis, alors que Regina s'apprêterait à faire la conversation, Emma s'endormirait sans ménage, laissant Regina une nouvelle fois seule pour s'endormir.

« Ouhh ça fait du bien ! » dit-elle en sautant littéralement sur le lit « Cette journée fut un amas de merdes empilées les unes sur les autres ! »

« Hm hm … »

« Et David … Nouvelle lubie ? Le siège de la mairie … Bientôt il va demander à Snow de lui faire des affiches ! »

« Hm Hm … »

Emma fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner et de voir que Regina avait les yeux fermer, le nez engouffré sous la couette.

« Tu … Tu dors ? »

« Hm … »

« Attends, j'te raconte ma journée et toi tu t'endors ? Bah dis-le si je t'ennuie ?! » s'insurgea Emma ce qui eut pour effet de faire ouvrir les yeux de Regina instantanément

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tous les soirs tu me racontes les mêmes choses comme quoi David à été un parfait crétin toute la journée, comme quoi ta journée à été éreintante. Je commence à saisir … »

« Ouais mais … Bah je pensais pouvoir partager quelque chose avec toi moi ! »

« Et moi alors ? Tu n'aimerais pas que je partage un peu de me journée avec toi ? Mes frustrations, mes envies ? »

« Evidemment ! Mais tu le fais pas ! »

« La raison ? Parce que tu t'endors avant ! Après m'avoir raconté combien ta journée avait été merdique, tu t'endors sans même un remord tu me laisses en plan ! »

« Désolée d'être aussi fatiguée … »

« Désolée c'est clair. »

Regina se tourna sur le coté, offrant son dos à la vue d'Emma qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure « Regina … »

« … »

« Je … Désolée … Vraiment … Hey … »

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme mais cette dernière ne bougeait pas. Emma se redressa alors et la fit se retourner de force avant de la surplomber en mettant chacune de ses jambes de chaque coté de la taille de la belle brune

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu … »

« Shh … » elle l'embrassa langoureusement « Je vais faire en sorte qu'aucune des 2 ne s'endorment … » puis elle l'embrassa de nouveau, bien heureuse de voir que Regina ne la repoussait pas, mieux, elle l'entendit gémir doucement contre ses lèvres. Elle vagabonda ses mains sur le corps parfait de sa compagne tandis que cette dernière posa ses mains doucement sur les hanches de la belle blonde.

Doucement, Emma déboutonna un à un les boutons de nacre de l'ensemble en satin de Regina, dévoilant un décolleté avantageux. Elle sentit les doigts de Regina lui caresser doucement le dos, s'immisçant sous son débardeur, le remontant légèrement.

Leurs baisers devinrent plus fiévreux, plus intenses, Emma cascadant ses lèvres dans le cou de sa belle, s'enivrant de son parfum, tandis qu'une de ses mains osa s'aventurer sous les pans de la chemise à demi ouverte pour se poser doucement sur un sein.

C'était la première fois qu'elle touchait la poitrine de la belle brune, l'ayant toujours imaginé douce et tendre. Elle taquina du bout de ses doigts sa pointe durcissant sous ses caresses puis ses lèvres descendirent lentement de son cou vers sa clavicule pour s'appesantir sur ce bien précieux qu'elle avait tant convoité depuis des jours, faisant naitre un léger soupir d'extase de Regina.

Cette dernière engouffra ses mains dans la chevelure dorée d'Emma, appuyant le contact puis, comme un électrochoc, en sentant Emma mordiller sa chair et sa langue carresser son sein, elle la repoussa sauvagement.

« Hey ! J'ai failli me casser la gu… »

« Non, on ne doit pas ! Tu m'as promis ! »

« … » Emma se replaça sur le coté tandis que Regina referma frénétiquement sa chemise.

« Désolée … je pensais … »

« Que le sexe réglerait le problème ? »

« Mais quel problème ? »

« Celui qu'on a depuis quelques jours et que tu ne sembles pas remarquer ! »

« Bah non, désolée, je vois pas. Explique. »

« Je passe mes journées seule ! »

« Tu as les enfants. »

« Ils sortent, ils s'amusent ensemble. Moi je freine mes envies d'aller te voir au bureau ou de vouloir sortir avec toi le soir, simplement pour ne pas être vu avec toi en ville ! Je suis seule et quand tu rentres le soir tu ne fais que parler de toi, toi et encore toi … Ah non pardon, tu parles aussi de David et de combien il a pourri ta journée ! »

« … »

« Je suis fatiguée Emma. Fatiguée de sans cesse me battre contre tous pour leur prouver que je suis à la hauteur, que je suis capable d'avoir mes enfants auprès de moi, de t'avoir toi avec moi. Les gens ne me feront jamais confiance. »

« Ca viendra ! »

« Mais comment ? Je suis en marge de la ville, en marge de tous. Quelle différence si je partais ? »

« Attends, partir ? »

« Je … J'ai pensé déménager … »

« Tu penses pas ce que tu dis ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Mais la limite ? Ta mémoire. »

« … Je n'ai pas été touchée par la malédiction, Alice non plus. Cette perte de mémoire ne concerne que ceux touchés par le sort. »

« Tu dis n'importe quoi, et Hook alors ? »

« Gold l'avait drogué. »

« Excuse-moi ? Quoi ? »

« Gold sait très bien, tout comme moi, que le sort ne touche que la mémoire des habitants. Pour les autres, comme moi ou Gold, il s'agit d'une perte des pouvoirs magique. »

« Tu … Et tu comptais me le dire un jour ? »

« Le sujet n'est jamais venu. »

« Et comment tu sais que Gold avait drogué Hook ? »

« Il me l'a dit quand nous sommes retournés en ville. Il lui a administré une substance comparable à un « _Dark curse concentré en bouteille_ ». Comme si, finalement, Hook avait lui aussi été touché par le sort, d'où sa perte de mémoire en franchissant la ligne. »

« … Tu m'as menti … »

« Non, je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est différent. »

« Mentir par omission ça reste mentir ! Et puis … Il est hors de question que tu quittes la ville ! Ni toi, ni Alice ! Tu penses à Henry, il va penser quoi ? Que tu l'abandonnes ? Tu crois qu'il en a pas marre que ses mères l'abandonnent sans cesse ? »

« Pour ce dernier point, je te rappelle que je n'y suis pour rien si tu l'as abandonné à la naissance. Pour ma part, les circonstances sont différentes, il comprendra, j'en suis sûre, mes motivations. Il voit bien que je ne suis pas bien dans cette situation : les gens me haïssent, je ne peux les blâmer, mais je suis lasse de me battre pour rien ! »

Emma se leva alors, bondissant hors du lit « Ou tu vas ? »

« Je vais crier au monde, ou du moins à cette ville, que je t'aime, que je vis avec toi et que quoiqu'ils en disent, je m'en fous ! »

« Il est 23h ! »

« Ouais bah … Je le ferais demain alors ! » se résigna-t-elle en retournant à sa place

« Tu es ridicule. Qui t'écoutera ? Et crois-tu vraiment que cela changera la vision que les gens ont de moi ? Ils penseront, à coup sur, que je t'ai jeté un sort … »

« Oh mais ils auraient raison, tu m'as ensorcelé. » dit-elle dans un sourire « Regina … Promets-moi de ne pas quitter la ville avec Alice sous le bras … Reste auprès de moi et Henry. »

Regina soupira, attendrie par la moue boudeuse de la jeune femme. Elle lui caressa la joue alors « Je ne peux te promettre une telle chose. Mais je te promets de ne jamais fuir. Si je décide de partir, je t'en parlerais avant. »

Emma n'était pas plus rassurée : elle détestait tout le monde, ses parents en priorité, de faire fuir sa compagne. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Regina puisse partir un jour de cette ville. Mais cette possibilité n'était-elle finalement pas la meilleure solution ? Partir tous les 4, retourner vivre à Boston, loin de tout ce merdier qu'était les contes de fées …

Non, finalement, fuir les problèmes ne les réglerait pas et jamais Snow et David la laisseraient partir, eux qui seraient incapable de franchir la limite sans perdre leurs souvenirs.

De nouveau couchées l'une à coté de l'autre, Emma ne pu laisser dévier ses pensées vers les prémices de ce qu'avait voulu lui accorder Regina quelques minutes auparavant …

« Hey dis … »

« Hm … »

« Comment on est passé de « _Je te mordille les seins_ » à « _Je vais quitter la ville_ » ? Ca peut être légèrement vexant pour mes nouvelles compétences. »

Regina ne pu que sourire au récent souvenir des lèvres de la belle blonde sur sa peau elle se tourna vers sa compagne « Je n'en sais rien … Mais les choses sont prometteuses … » dit-elle en un clin d'œil suggestif

« Ah oui ? Faut dire que ya de quoi … » Elle se pencha sur Regina et posa délicatement une main sur un de ses seins au travers du satin « Ils sont attrayants. »

« On avait conclu à un accord. »

« Nuh nuh, tu avais conclu toute seule à cet accord stupide et frustrant … Moi j'émets juste l'idée que je puisse te tripoter à ma guise sans que _toi _tu me touches. » dit-elle tandis qu'elle recommençait à déboutonner sa chemise

« Je t'arrête tout de suite ! »

« Oh non … Je sais que tu as aimé, tu frissonnais quand je te touchais. »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que j'étais frigide ! J'ai simplement dis que nous devrions attendre le bal. »

« J'ai l'impression d'attendre la nuit de noce … » bougonna la jolie blonde

« Ca n'en rendra la chose que plus excitante non ? Ce petit aperçu était assez appétissant. »

« Justement ! Comment je suis sensée vivre ces 15 prochains jours en ayant gouté à ta peau. »

« Ton empressement causera ta perte. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il justifie ce pourquoi tu attends. »

« Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Mon Dieu Regina, tu te dévalorises tant … Pourtant, tu es parfaite, ton corps est parfait et tes seins sont parfaits … Parfaitement adaptés à mes mains ou ma bouche ! »

« Emma ! » lança-t-elle en lui tapant l'épaule ce qui déclencha l'hilarité des 2 jeunes femmes. Puis elles se blottirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

« Tu partirais pas sans moi hein … »

« … »

« Regina, tu me fais peur tu sais … J'ai peur qu'un soir je rentre et je ne te trouve plus ni toi ni Alice sous ce toit. »

Regina, dont l'épaule servait d'oreiller de fortune à Emma, jouait avec une mèche de cheveux de la belle blonde « N'ais pas peur, je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. Mais je sais que si tu me suis, et tu pourrais techniquement le faire, tes parents en mourront. Je ne peux t'imposer de faire un tel choix. »

« Il n'y aura pas de choix à faire, ça sera naturel pour moi. Mais c'est une idée hein … Quand j'en aurais marre d'être entourée par des cons, on s'enfuira à Boston ou New-york ! »

« Tu es idiote … » soupira Regina en fermant les yeux.

« Je sais … Mais je suis _ton_ idiote. » certifia Emma en fermant à son tour les yeux.

C'est presque à l'unisson qu'elles s'endormirent sans penser que les jours à venir seraient tumultueux.

* * *

Et les 2 jours qui suivirent furent aussi rudes que les précédents, à la différence qu'à présent, des élections furent mises en place afin de donner un peu d'ordre à cette ville qui, sans réel leader, devenait une véritable « foire à l'andouille » comme l'aimait à l'appeler Emma. Bien évidemment, les prétendants furent nombreux et peu étaient à la hauteur.

Et alors qu'Emma préparait la salle de la mairie pour le premier débat entre les candidats, elle eut la surprise de voir débarquer ses parents.

« Emma ? On te dérange ? »

« Hm … » rumina la jeune femme, peu encline à leur parler

« On … On peut te parler ? »

Super …

« Emma … Je … » David lança un regard vers Snow qui l'encouragea d'un coup d'épaule « Je suis désolé. »

Emma stoppa alors toute activité, reposa la chaise qu'elle tenait en main, et les fixa « Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as entendu. J'ai … Je n'ai pas réfléchi … »

« Au contraire … » maugréa la jolie blonde qui reprit son placement de chaise

« Emma écoute-le, s'il te plait. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle se stoppa, claquant une chaise au sol, faisant sursauter ses parents « Bon. Je t'écoute, mais sois bref ! »

David s'avança alors, en prenant quelques précautions tout de même « Voilà. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre, enfin, j'ai repensé à la situation … Toi et Regina … J'ai eu tort. »

« … »

« Je … J'ai du mal, contrairement à Snow, à me dire que tu es ma fille, ce bébé que j'ai tenu dans mes bras, que j'ai protégé des griffes de cette même femme avec qui tu partages ta vie aujourd'hui. Je trouve ça encore surréaliste … »

« Est-ce que tu essaies de t'excuser là ou de t'enfoncer un peu plus ?! »

« Je … Excuse-moi, je suis pas coutumier du fait. Le fait est que, cette idée m'est encore étrange mais … J'ai eu tort. J'ai eu tort de ne pouvoir te laisser le temps de t'expliquer, le temps de lui laisser une chance. S'il s'avère vraiment que c'est … Celle avec qui tu veux vivre alors … Mon devoir de père est de te protéger certes, mais aussi d'être heureux pour toi que tu sois heureuse. C'est le désir d'un père, de voir sa fille épanouie en tant que femme, en tant que mère … En tant qu'épouse. »

« … »

« Je dis pas que tu dois l'épouser, loin de là ... » dit-il précipitamment

« Il n'en est pas encore question. »

« Encore ? »

« David … » la coupa Snow

« Ouais, enfin bref … Tout ça pour dire que … J'ai révisé mon jugement et que … Je suis prêt à lui laisser une chance, une dernière. »

« … »

« Emma, tu m'as entendu ? »

« Ouaip… »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? Tu veux que je te félicite de faire ton mea culpa devant moi alors que c'est à Regina que tu dois des excuses ? »

« … »

« Tu l'as accusé de se servir de moi, tu l'as traité de choses dont jamais je ne t'aurais pensé capable, tu ne m'as pas regardé dans les yeux une seule fois. Je te dégoute. Pas seulement parce que je suis avec Regina, mais parce que je suis avec une femme ! »

« Emma … Oui, c'est vrai j'ai été surpris de savoir que tu étais … Enfin … Mais j'ai réfléchi et, si tu es heureuse, alors c'est le principal. »

« Tu n'arrives même pas à le dire. »

« … »

« Dis-le. Je suis quoi ? »

« Emma … »

« Dis-le. »

« Tu es gay. » lâcha-t-il amèrement

« Je suis lesbienne. Je le suis et je vis avec Regina Mills. Je suis heureuse avec elle, je suis heureuse avec les enfants. Dans toute cette merde depuis que j'ai débarqué ici, y'a maintenant une chose dont je suis sûre et c'est celle-là. Je vous adore, vous … Vous avez fait de votre mieux en tant que parents, et je vous suis reconnaissante mais … Maintenant, faut passer à autre chose. Cette histoire de «_ je te retrouverais toujours », _c'est beau mais ce n'est adapté qu'à vous. Je vis pas dans un monde enchanté, je vis pas dans un château … Je vis ici, à Storybrooke, avec une femme. Ca n'a rien d'un conte de fée, mais c'est mon histoire à moi. »

« Je sais, et … Je finirais par voir les choses comme toi. Le fait est que j'ai été surpris par la nouvelle, tu ne peux m'en vouloir à ce sujet. Mais les choses se mettront doucement en place. Je suis prêt à faire un pas vers elle, vers vous. »

« C'est déjà ça … »

« Je sais, c'est pas encore ça mais il faut bien commencé quelque part. »

L'atmosphère se détendit légèrement, Snow esquissa un petit sourire et rejoignit sa fille « Nous sommes prêts Emma. Nous te voulons heureuse. Et si, ma foi, c'est avec Regina que tu le trouves alors … C'est que cela devait être ainsi. »

« Merci … »

« Tu … Tu veux de l'aide pour arranger la salle ? » lança timidement David

« Ouais, ça serait bien. Dites, j'aurais quelque chose à vous demander. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Venez. »

* * *

« Et après je fais comme ça, c'est ça ? »

« Exact. Attention aux coquilles. Henry, tu t'en sors avec les bananes ? »

« Ouais, regarde ! » dit-il brandissant fièrement les morceaux de bananes maladroitement coupés

« Fais attention avec le couteau s'il te plait. »

« Pas de problème ! »

Il n'était pas rare que Regina partage une activité culinaire avec les enfants, très demandeurs. La plupart du temps, ils s'essayaient à des desserts, aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception : cake à la banane et sauce au chocolat.

Ces moments intimes, qui se multipliaient depuis que l'école était finie, étaient très appréciés et par la jolie brune et par les enfants.

« Et après on met la farine c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça ma chérie. »

« J'aime cuisiner ! » lança la petite fille, toute fière d'avoir réussi à casser parfaitement ses œufs

« Si tu aimes ça, alors il faut persister. Tu deviendras peut-être une grande cuisinière ! » s'amusa Regina avant d'être prise d'un sentiment nostalgique : elle jeta un œil vers son fils et sa fille et se prit soudainement à les imaginer dans une dizaine d'années : ils auraient probablement fini leurs études, à moins d'un cursus exceptionnellement long, aurait peut-être un ou une petit-ami, voudrait certainement, au grand désespoir de leurs mères, faire leur vie avec leur maison et leur chien …

« Tu rêves ? »

« Quoi ? Pardon, la farine donc ! »

Et alors qu'elle s'empara de pot de farine, la porte de l'entrée claqua « C'est toi Emma ? »

« Oui, salut ! »

« Tu rentres bien t… » Regina s'arrêta net en voyant Snow et David suivre la jolie blonde. En voyant l'air surpris de sa compagne, Emma s'expliqua « Oh euh … Ils viennent en paix, promis. Ils … Ils aimeraient te dire quelque chose d'ailleurs. »

« Les enfants, on fait une pause. Allez vous nettoyer. »

Ils décampèrent aussitôt non sans qu'Henry fasse un rapide signe de main à ses grands-parents.

« On … On peut passer au salon si tu veux. »

Regina acquiesça et invita le couple ainsi qu'Emma à la suivre dans le petit salon. Snow et David prirent place dans un canapé, tandis que Regina et Emma s'installèrent en face. Un petit silence plana avant que Snow ne le brise « Hm… Regina, comme tu le sais, j'étais … J'étais au courant pour … Vous deux et tu sais ce que je pense à présent. »

« Exact. »

« David a … Réagi … »

« De manière excessive, certes. La situation pouvait l'exiger. »

« Regina, je ne voulais pas être impoli ou déplacé … Que mes propos soient blessant ou autre, je … C'est juste qu'avec le passif que nous avons avec toi, il était évident que je n'allais pas réagir positivement. »

« J'en conviens. »

« Je tenais donc à m'excuser. Et … Si nous pouvions repartir sur de bonnes bases, je ferais des efforts. »

« C'est … Honorable, merci. »

Regina était surprise d'un tel revirement de situation et de comportement, mais elle accepta tout de même l'effort. Elle se détendit un peu avant de sentir une main sur la sienne, celle d'Emma.

« En fait … Ils sont aussi là pour te demander quelque chose. »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Regina … Nous souhaiterions que tu te présentes aux élections. » lança Snow

« Pa… Pardon ? » pouffa de rire la jolie brune mais qui perdit vite son sourire ironique en voyant l'air grave et presque solennel qu'arboraient Snow, David et Emma « C'est … Une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? »

« En fait non. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que la ville sans leader part en vrille. »

« Vous êtes là à présent. »

« Oh oui, nous sommes là, mais … Nous n'avons clairement pas les compétences pour diriger une ville. »

« Diriger une ville est moins compliqué qu'un royaume. »

« Pas vraiment … Les compétences requises sont différentes et force est de constater que David et moi n'avons ni les idées, ni les épaules pour éviter que cette ville ne s'effondre. »

« Et vous pensez que moi si ? »

« Bien sur ! Tu as dirigé cette ville 28 ans. Tu es la seule qui la connaisse aussi bien. »

« … »

« S'il te plait Gina, tu es la plus compétente ! » supplia sa compagne

« Mais personne ne votera pour moi. »

Chacun se regarda alors avant que Snow ne reprenne la parole « Présente-toi au moins, nous verrons ensuite. »

« Et subir une nouvelle humiliation ? La soirée du 4 Juillet fut bien assez, merci bien. »

« Pense-y au moins, tu auras notre soutien. »

Sur ce, Snow et David se levèrent, suivi d'Emma qui les raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée avant qu'elle ne revienne dans le petit salon. « Hey … Ca va ? »

« J'ai besoin d'un verre. » lâcha Regina en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le mini bar qui n'offrait, ici, que du Scotch.

« Tu sais … Ca part d'une bonne intention hein … N'y voit rien de mesquin ou une sorte de coup monté pour t'humilier. Ils veulent vraiment … »

« … C'est ton idée n'est-ce pas ? »

Emma se figea alors : quand Regina prenait ce ton froid et sec, elle frissonnait comme elle avait pu le faire quand la belle brune était encore sa rivale. « Je … Je leur ais suggéré ta candidature oui. »

« Tu as pitié de moi ? »

« Quoi ? non, bien sur que non. Je te l'ai dis, je crois que tu es la seule capable de diriger cette ville. Je l'ai pas fait pour que tu te sentes mieux vis-à-vis de la ville, mais pour que la ville aille mieux grâce à toi. »

« Personne ne votera pour moi. »

« Tu te trompes. » dit-elle en lui tendant une feuille.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Les 10 signatures requises pour pouvoir se présenter. »

Regina prit la feuille et inspecta les noms, puis sourit « Ruby, Granny, Snow, David, Archie ? »

« Ouais, il a compris qu'il aurait pas les épaules. »

« Marco, Kilian ? »

« Bah c'est un habitant … »

« Belle, Gold et toi. »

« Voilà. »

« C'est une blague ? Ces personnes sont … »

« Influentes dans la communauté … Ouais ok, pas Ruby, mais avoue que ses jupettes courtes et ses décolletés peuvent être des atouts ! »

« Emma, c'est gentil mais … Même si ces 10 personnes votent pour moi, il en reste encore pas mal … Et la plupart me détestent. »

« Tu seras en face de Whale et Leroy …Tu as toutes tes chances. »

« David ne se présente plus ? »

« Moui mais ... »

« Quand tu as une idée en tête … »

« Je sais, c'est mon plus grand atout. »

« Permets-moi d'émettre une objection à ça. »

« Hey ! » dit-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule « Alors, vous faisiez quoi avec les enfants ? »

« Un cake à la banane. »

« Ah génial, j'ai super faim ! »

« Comme d'habitude. »

« Hey ! » s'insurgea-t-elle une nouvelle fois en tapotant de nouveau l'épaule

* * *

« Regina tu es prête ? » hurla Emma en bas des escaliers, prête à partir.

Les enfants attendaient sur le porche alors que la belle brune se faisait attendre. Et, au bout de 10minutes interminables, quand Regina daigna enfin descendre, Emma poussa un tel soupir que même Regina l'entendit du haut des marches.

« Désolée. J'hésitais. »

« Sur quoi ? »

« Ma tenue. »

« Tu as toujours eu un gout très sûr. »

« Je sais mais … Là c'est différent. »

« Regina Mills aurait-elle le trac ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Hm hm … »

« Les enjeux sont … »

« Je croyais que tu t'en foutais de cette élection ? Que les jeux étaient déjà fait de toute façon. »

« Quand bien même … Je ne saurais tolérer un laisser-aller sur la tenue. »

« Tu es parfaite, comme toujours. » la rassura la belle blonde par un doux baiser sur ses lèvres

Puis elles rejoignirent les enfants dehors avant de tous embarquer dans la Mercedes de la brunette pour rejoindre le centre ville.

Il semblait à Regina que tous les habitants avaient fait le déplacement. Elle n'avait pas elle-même fait campagne, Emma s'en chargeant pour elle, et osait à peine mettre le nez dehors depuis cette histoire et la rumeur, fondée, sur sa présentation aux élections.

Elle ne savait donc pas comment les gens avaient réagi à cela, et comment ils réagiraient à sa présence aujourd'hui, à la mairie pour le débat.

« Allez les enfants, allez vous trouver une place dans la salle, on arrive. »

Ils opinèrent avant de courir dans la mairie, laissant seules les 2 jeunes femmes. « Hey, tout va bien se passer, ok ? »

« Ca, tu ne peux le garantir. »

« Ou est passé la femme forte et sûre d'elle d'il y a encore quelques semaines hein ? Ton discours est parfait et tu vas les épater ! »

« … »

« Allez, respire un bon coup et on y va, ça va commencer, il s'agirait pas d'arriver en retard ! »

Elle la serra dans ses bras avant de lui accorder un baiser sur le front « Je voudrais pas enlever ton superbe rouge à lèvres. » dit-elle pour expliquer son geste.

Puis c'est main dans la main qu'elles entrèrent dans la mairie.

Emma avait une impression de déjà vu : derrière l'immense rideau, elle pouvait apercevoir Henry et Alice au premier rang, aux cotés de Ruby. Elle sourit alors puis jeta un œil derrière elle : tous les prétendants au titre étaient là : Whale, Leroy, qui pour l'occasion avait revêtu un costard, et Regina, à l'écart, tenant fébrilement ses notes. Puis Snow et David arrivèrent enfin :

« Bah alors, en retard … Laissez-moi deviner : Encore une histoire de baignoire ?! »

« Emma !" S'insurgea Snow, les joues rougissantes "Bon alors, comment va Regina ? »

« Je l'avais jamais vu si nerveuse … On dirait qu'elle va passer une soutenance ! »

« C'est un peu le cas. »

« Vous pensez que ça ira ? »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ? »

« Un peu oui. Je … J'ai pas envie qu'elle soit encore déçue … Encore une fois par ma faute. »

« Tout ira bien. Bon, je vais rejoindre les enfants. David je te confie notre fille. »

« Je vais voir Regina, ça va être l'heure. »

David lui sourit avant d'aller voir Leroy et Whale pour les derniers préparatifs, tandis qu'Emma tapota sur l'épaule de Regina, en grande concentration sur ses fiches.

« Hey, ça va commencer. »

« Ou seras-tu ? »

« Les enfants m'ont réservé une place au premier rang avec eux. On sera tous là pour toi ! »

« Merci. »

« Tu vas les écraser ! Mais n'oublies pas, on croit tous en toi, que ça aboutisse ou pas. Tu aurais au moins fait l'effort d'aller vers eux … Tu n'as plus rien à te reprocher. On est tous fiers de toi. Je t'aime. » lui glissa-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille avant de partir et disparaitre derrière le rideau, laissant une Regina fébrile mais un peu plus confiante.

Après tout, elle avait fait face à des situations bien plus graves et bien plus impressionnantes. A bien y regarder, sa vie entière fut plus impressionnantes que ces quelques minutes en face des habitants qui lui vouaient une haine et une rancœur sans pareil.

« Regina, tu es prête ? » lui demanda doucement David. Elle répondit par la positive « Bien, alors c'est parti. »

Il disparut à son tour derrière le rideau, se retrouvant seule avec ces 2 autres concurrents qui ne lui adressèrent aucun regard. Elle se sentait bien seule … Jusqu'à ce que le rideau s'ouvre, l'aveuglant des spots dirigés sur la scène. A l'entente du nom de ses concurrents et des applaudissements qui s'en suivirent, elle fit un pas en arrière avant d'entendre son propre nom de la bouche de David, suivi de quelques claquements de mains, essentiellement du premier rang.

Elle s'installa sur sa chaise, triturant ses feuilles alors que David laissait la parole au premier candidat : Leroy. Comme elle aurait pu s'en douter, son discours fut bref et assez rudimentaire. Leroy promettait essentiellement de travailler à trouver une solution pour les faire repartir aux pays enchanté, ce qu'acclamèrent quelques personnes dans l'assistance.

Puis ce fut au tour de Whale de prendre la parole. Le discours était plus concret, plus précis. Regina reconnaissait même que quelques idées étaient assez bonnes et que son discours était assez bon dans l'ensemble, il était un sérieux candidat. Mais dans sa perfection, Whale ne semblait pas toucher le public présent, totalement impassible pour la majorité. Puis, alors que Whale avait fini son tour de parole, et qu'il lui semblait que c'était le sien, David prit la parole :

« Mes amis. Avant de continuer, je voudrais vous adresser un mot. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, la liste des candidats pour l'élection du maire de la ville a quelque peu changé. Archie s'est retiré de la liste … Ainsi que moi-même. » Des clameurs ainsi que des « ohh » s'élevèrent dans la foule « J'ai fais cela afin de laisser ma place à … Regina Mills, ici présente. » des murmures se firent entendre, quelques remarques aussi telles que « la méchante reine plutôt » ou encore « la sorcière » …

« Ecoutez, écoutez. Oui, nous savons tous qui elle est, et ce qu'elle a fait. Mais nous devons aussi reconnaitre que pour cette ville, elle fut un maire emblématique, sérieux et sûr. Je … Je crois en elle, en ses capacités à être juste pour ce poste. Elle seule connait cette ville et son fonctionnement. Aujourd'hui, nous avons besoin d'une personne qui comprend nos personnalités avec lesquelles nous ne cessons de jongler. Elle connait cette ville et ses idées, qu'elle vous exposera elle-même, sont à retenir. Voilà pourquoi, parce que je crois en elle, je me retire de la candidature… Et j'invite les gens qui voulaient voter pour moi parce qu'ils croyaient en moi, en mes idées, en ma valeur, à voter pour Regina Mills, à qui j'accorde mon entier soutien. »

Là encore un vrombissement de murmures s'éleva dans la salle avant que David ne laisse la parole à Regina. Cette dernière, encore troublée des paroles de David, hésita avant de rejoindre le pupitre au centre de l'estrade, sur lequel elle posa ses notes chiffonnées. Elle vagua son regard dans la salle avant de les poser sur des visages plus amicaux : Henry, qui leva ses 2 pouces en signe d'encouragement, Alice qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire et enfin Emma à qui le regard empli d'amour lui gonfla le cœur et lui donna ces quelques grammes de courage dont elle avait besoin pour prendre la parole.

Alors, elle ferma brièvement les yeux, inspira profondément et reprit la constance d'une reine, cette femme avec ce charisme qui la qualifiait.

A ces premiers mots, il était évident que Regina savait de quoi elle parlait : elle évoqua un semblant de programme, le budget, les projets pouvant être évoqués, le Bal des Fleurs ainsi que d'autres choses pouvant redynamiser la ville … Jamais elle ne faillit, jamais elle ne silla, Emma était subjuguée par sa présence et l'autorité dont elle faisait preuve, elle qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, tremblait en coulisse.

Elle ne parla que quelques minutes, mais jamais Emma ne décrocha son regard de la jeune femme. Puis, elle se rassit, soulagée avant de jeter un regard vers Emma qui lui lança un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Puis, David reprit la parole afin de donner les quelques échéances à venir : le débat entre les candidats, puis la date de l'élection. Enfin, il invita le public à sortir dans le calme de la mairie.

Voilà, les choses étaient faites. Cela avait semblé éternel, mais au final, seulement une heure s'était écoulée.

Emma se précipita dans les coulisses afin de retrouver Regina « Ahhh t'as été géniale ! »

« Merci. Tu … Tu savais que David me donnerait sa voix ? »

« Nope, j'en savais rien, mais ça m'étonne pas de lui. Et avec son soutien, tu as de plus grandes chances d'être élue. »

« N'allons pas jusque là. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il l'a demandé, que les gens respecterons sa parole. »

« Nous verrons bien. Bon ! Et si nous allions finir cette belle journée au Granny's ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Il lui semblait que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle … Non en fait, c'était une certitude. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était pas venue au Grannys avec les enfants et Emma.

« Hey respire … Ils admirent tous ton incroyable beauté… Ils sont jaloux de moi ! » tenta de rassurer Emma en voyant sa compagne légèrement tendue.

« Merci … » lança Regina d'un timide sourire en posant sa main sur son avant bras.

« Allez on va prendre une table, un bon repas et ensuite on rentrera sagement à la maison. Parce que c'est ce que font les familles normales, ok ? »

Regina lui sourit avant de la suivre à une table. Les regards devinrent moins insistants, laissant place à quelques murmures sur son passage. Elle imaginait bien ce que pouvait contenir ce genre de messe-basse et préférait laisser courir.

Ils furent bientôt rejoint par une Ruby tout sourire « Hey, comment allez-vous ? Regina je tenais à te dire que … Tu avais cartonné tout à l'heure ! »

« Mer…Merci Ruby. »

« Tu leur as tous cloué le bec ! »

« A savoir si ça sera efficace, ça, ça reste un mystère. »

« Te dévalorise pas comme ça, moi je suis sûre que tu vas gagner ! »

« Ruby ! Les clients » maugréa Granny derrière son comptoir

« Ouais ! Bon, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? »

Le repas se passa dans un calme assez relatif, les enfants ne cessant de parler du bal. Chacun imaginait qu'il serait grandiose, tel un bal masqué ou les convives auraient des habits somptueux, comme dans les cours royales, avec des loups sur le visage au son d'une musique dansante.

« Et puis, on pourrait élire la reine et le roi du bal. »

« Ouais, ils auraient des couronnes et tout ! »

« Bien les enfants, on va s'arrêter là hein … Et on va arrêter les sodas aussi ! »

« Mais ça serait génial ! »

« Faudrait-il encore que le futur maire décide de le faire. »

« Mais ça sera toi le futur maire et puis les gens étaient très enthousiastes quand tu as évoqué le fait de faire revivre certaines traditions, y compris le bal. »

« … »

« Nous n'y sommes pas encore. Avant ça, y'a les débats. Contre Leroy ça sera du gâteau. On peut pas dire que ses idées soient des plus brillantes. Et puis tu as plus de bagout que lui. »

« Pour Whale ça sera une autre histoire. »

« Whale … Il est trop strict, trop carré… Il est chiant en fait. »

« Emma ! Ton langage ! »

« Pardon. Mais c'est vrai quoi … Il est tellement … Psychorigide … »

« Parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu pensais de moi avant ? Je me souviens bien de tes paroles. »

« Ouais … Mais depuis, j'ai révisé ma position … Et puis je passe mes jours et nuits avec toi ! »

« Emma ! »

« Re bonjour. » coupa Snow accompagnée de David qui venaient d'entrer, à leur tour, au Grannys « Regina, je tenais à te féliciter, ton allocution était très efficace. »

« Merci. »

« On peut se joindre à vous ? »

« Bien sur. »

Emma se colla à Snow pour laisser place à Snow tandis que les enfants se collèrent pour accueillir David à leurs cotés.

« David … Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour … Ton intervention. »

« Elle était normale et justifiée. Et tu auras mon soutien jusqu'à la fin de ta campagne. »

« En parlant de ça, j'ai une idée d'affiche qui pourrait faire sensation dans les rues de la ville. »

« Emma … Tu as pensé en grand. »

« Rien n'est trop pour toi. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil vers sa compagne

* * *

« Pff quelle journée ! » lança Emma en s'écrasant de tout son long sur le lit.

« Oui, trop pour une seule fois, moi qui ne suis plus habituée à de tels usages. »

« Tu gagneras, j'en suis sûre ! »

« Dis-moi … Tes motivations ne seraient pas plus … Personnelles ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Eh bien … Ne serais-tu pas motivée à me voir maire depuis que tu es au courant pour la fête des fleurs ? Encore plus depuis que je t'ai laissé entendre que nous passerions la nuit ensemble cette nuit là ? »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Je dis : ne veux-tu pas me voir maire pour que je réinstaure cette fête dans le but qu'elle se fasse et que le soir venu … Je me donne à toi ? » dit-elle, amusée

« Quoi ? Tu … Tu penses vraiment que je suis aussi vénale ? »

« Vénale non, intéressée oui. Et je peux comprendre … Je suis assez attractive pour que tu décides de faire campagne pour moi. »

« Alors là, je suis outrée ! » lança faussement surprise Emma « Comment tu peux croire que la finalité de tout ça soit le simple fait de faire l'amour avec toi ce soir-là ? »

« Donc, tu ne verrais aucune objection à ce que je décide de changer la date de … Notre première fois ? »

« Hey ! C'est pas ce qu'on avait conclu ! » s'insurgea Emma en se mettant debout sur le lit.

« Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça si la date du bal importe peu ?!»

Emma fit une moue boudeuse, prise en faute, avant de se rasseoir en tailleur sur le lit « C'est pas juste … J'attends depuis des jours, des semaines même ! »

« Seulement 2. Et je n'ai pas dis que je la reculerais … »

« Bah c'est déjà bien trop. J'ai … J'ai l'impression de passer pour une grosse perverse à tes cotés : toujours à vouloir, toujours en demande, alors que toi, tu restes impassible. Ca devient limite vexant pour moi. D'accord, j'admets que la perspective de faire ça le soir du bal m'émoustillait, mais c'est pas pour cette raison que je veux que tu sois maire. Je le veux parce que tu le mérites et ce poste est à toi, il l'a toujours été. »

« Emma … Arrivera ce qui arrivera pour le poste de maire, mais il est une chose sûre qui arrivera : une nuit entière avec toi … A te faire l'amour tant que tu ne pourras plus retrouver ton souffle. » lui dit-elle en un murmure au creux de l'oreille, faisant frissonner la jolie blonde

« Arrête … T'as pas le droit de faire ça … » soupira Emma

« Sinon quoi ? » Regina fit courir ses doigts sur le torse de sa compagne, s'arrêtant entre ses seins avant de poursuivre sa course jusqu'à son nombril, dessinant d'invisibles formes

« Regina … Je … Arrête. »

« Sinon… quoi ? » Elle lui mordilla son cou, tel un vampire avide de sang et de chair fraiche, ses doigts se glissant subrepticement sous le débardeur écru d'Emma, frôlant sa peau de son index. Sa langue prit le relai de ses dents et bientôt de multiples baisers parsemèrent son cou et l'arrête de sa mâchoire.

Emma était immobile, complètement crispée sur le lit, s'appuyant sur celui-ci par ses bras tendus derrière elle, offrant à l'appétit de Regina, son buste.

« Regina … »

La main de la belle brune avait à présent sa main sous le débardeur, son index flirtant avec le tissu, semblait-il du lycra, du soutien gorge laissant imaginer O combien les courbes de la belle blonde étaient avantageuses et prometteuses.

A mesure que sa main, mais aussi ses lèvres, gagnaient du terrain, Emma sentait ses dernières barrières tomber. Elle savait que la belle Regina jouait avec elle et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à couper court à cet échange. Mais en attendant, elle se délectait de ses tendres attentions, envisageant le meilleur pour la suite.

Puis elle sentit que Regina la poussa en arrière, la faisant doucement tomber sur le lit, avant de soulever son débardeur et d'y déposer quelques baisers, flirtant avec les côtes, jouant avec son nombril. Puis son étreinte remonta le long de son sternum avant qu'elle n'attrape entre ses dents le soutien gorge, et de tirer dessus dans un sourire sadique.

« Tu es … une sorcière ! » soupira Emma, laissant sa tête retombée en arrière.

Regina embrassa le décolleté d'Emma avant de se relever, un sourire aux lèvres, et de replacer le débardeur correctement.

Puis elle quitta le lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain, laissant une Emma comblée mais terriblement frustrée. Elle se redressa et vit ressortir Regina dans son ensemble en satin quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu peux te bouger, j'aimerais me coucher. »

« Je te hais ! »

Regina s'esclaffa avant qu'Emma ne daigne se bouger pour que Regina se couche.

« Tu es cruelle, tu le sais ça ? Jouer avec moi de la sorte … J'ai … J'ai l'impression d'être … un de tes animaux de compagnie. »

Regina la fixa alors, avant d'esquisser un petit sourire « Tu es bien plus que ça, crois-moi. Mais il est vrai que les vieilles habitudes sont dures à perdre et … J'aime m'amuser. Alors, si tu veux jouer … »

« Tu es sadique ! Sadique, cruelle mais terriblement excitante. T'es flippante ! »

« Mais tu aimes ça … »

« J'adore. Tu … Dis, tu me feras l'amour comme tu le faisais avec tes servantes ? »

« Tu veux dire que … Tu aimes être dominée ? » s'amusa-t-elle

« En fait … J'aimerais vraiment juste … Que tu m'aimes comme tu les aimais elles. »

« Non sens. Je ne les aimais pas. Je jouais avec elles, je les traitais comme des servantes, des animaux avec lesquels je passais mon temps perdu. Je n'avais aucun réel attachement pour elles, ni aucun amour. Si tu me demandes de te traiter comme elles, c'est impossible, simplement parce que tu es bien plus importante, bien différente d'elles. Je ne te considère pas comme mon animal de compagnie, mais comme ma compagne parce que je … Je tiens à toi. Et c'est pour tout cela que je ne veux me précipiter avec toi. Parce que faire l'amour avec toi revêt une importance bien plus grande que tout ce que j'ai pu faire avant. Je te l'ais déjà dis mais … Toutes mes relations, quelles furent sexuelles ou sentimentales, furent douloureuses et sans réellement de sentiments. Aujourd'hui, j'ai l'occasion, l'opportunité, de gouter enfin à une relation aimante et partagée … J'ai envie de prendre mon temps avec toi, de découvrir tout ce que peut m'offrir une telle relation, y compris l'aspect sexuel. »

« Tu sais, à chaque fois que tu parles de nous en ces termes, je comprends pourquoi je t'aime… Et pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. » dit-elle tout en se déshabillant et en venant se blottir contre Regina « J'aime quand tu parles d'amour, du moins de nous. »

« Tu comprends au moins ce que je veux dire ? »

« Absolument, et je suis très fière que tu mettes tant d'espoir en nous, ça met un coup de pression mais en même temps ça me rend terriblement accro à toi ! Et si tu veux attendre alors on attendra. Pourvu que notre première fois soit inoubliable ! » Elles échangèrent un sourire « Et puis … Ce que tu viens de me montrer est très très prometteur ! »

« Je suis contente que tu comprennes. »

« Eeeettt si tu as envie de recommencer ce genre de petites choses, sache que je suis en-tiè-re-ment POUR ! »

Regina éclata de rire « Je n'en doute pas. D'autant plus que … Ce que j'ai pu entrevoir m'a plu. »

« Tu m'étonnes ! Attends que je sorte mes dessous spécial « _Première fois avec la femme que j'aime_ », tu vas pas en revenir ! »

« J'ose espérer que tu ne l'as jamais sorti avant … »

« Nuh nuh, je te l'ai dis, j'ai jamais eu de femme avant toi. Je nage en eaux troubles. »

« Charmante manière de le dire. »

« Hm … » soupira Emma en se blottissant un peu plus contre la jolie brune, qui accepta avec plaisir son étreinte. « Bonne nuit Gina. »

« Bonne nuit Emma … »

* * *

« Pas trop stressée ? »

« Non, pas encore mais si tu continues à faire les 100 pas autour de moi, je sens que ça va monter ! »

2 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la présentation des candidats et aujourd'hui était un jour crucial : le débat !

De nouveau dans la salle de conférence de la mairie, les candidats attendaient derrière l'épais rideau bordeaux d'être annoncés. Regina était accompagnée d'Emma qui semblait, pour le coup, bien plus nerveuse que la jolie brunette.

« Désolée mais … J'ai jamais aimé les débats ! »

« Oui, je crois me souvenir … » dit-elle en se remémorant le débat l'ayant opposé à Sydney Glass lors de l'élection d'un nouveau shérif.

« Whale a l'air confiant. »

« Il a l'air oui. »

« Et toi comment tu vas ? »

« Ca fait 4 fois que tu me poses la question et la réponse est toujours la même : je vais bien. J'ai préparé mon discours, les questions. »

« Tu sais … Il va t'attaquer sur le fait que tu étais l'initiatrice du sort et tout ces trucs … »

« Je sais. Et je suis prête à entendre ses pics. »

« Tu sais, il est pas tout rose non plus. Le truc avec Daniel … »

« Je sais, mais si je peux éviter le sujet, je préférerais. »

« Je sais bien, mais lui n'hésitera à user de toutes les saloperies … »

« Et il n'aurait pas tort. Mon habileté sera de montrer que je suis plus que ça. »

« Je t'aime tellement » lâcha Emma en prenant son visage entre ses mains

« S'il te plait, fais attention, nous ne sommes pas seules. »

Emma retira bien vite ses mains, chagrinée de ne pouvoir encourager sa compagne comme elle le voudrait. « Allez, je vais rejoindre les enfants et n'oublies pas, si tu as le moindre doute, regarde moi, je serais là ! »

« Je sais, merci. »

« Mesdames. Regina tu es prête ? » Lança David

« Oui. »

« Alors c'est parti. »

« A plus tard. » murmura Emma en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis Regina se replongea dans ses fiches avant de voir Whale se pointer devant elle « Regina. »

« Whale. »

« Bonne chance. »

« Merci. »

« Vous en aurez besoin. » dit-il d'un sourire qui fit presque froid dans le dos à la jeune femme

« Que voule… »

« Si j'étais vous, je me retirerais de la compétition. »

« Excusez-moi ? »

« Il y a certainement des choses que vous ne souhaiteriez pas voir divulguer devant l'assistance. »

« … »

« Votre passif est assez lourd, mais il faut croire que vous avez encore bien des choses à nous dévoiler. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signif… »

« Messieurs, madame, c'est l'heure. » coupa David en ouvrant le rideau. Whale s'éloigna avec ce petite rictus de plaisir qu'elle ne lui connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir vu sur son visage le jour où le sort fut brisé et qu'il était arrivé, avec la foule, à sa porte pour la pendre haut et court.

« Mesdames et messieurs, vous êtes aujourd'hui ici pour assister aux débats entre nos 3 candidats pour le poste de maire de la ville. Veuillez les accueillir. »

Les applaudissements retentirent quand entrèrent les 3 candidats, Emma émettant quelques « wowo » en levant le poing tel un fan de foot dans les tribunes, ce qui fit naitre un timide sourire sur les lèvres de Regina.

Chacun prit place sur une chaise et attendit le début des questions. Bien vite le tempérament explosif de Leroy fut mis en lumière, ce qui ne manqua pas de prouver qu'il n'était définitivement pas à sa place ici. Son allocution fut là encore très courte et peu convaincante. Puis se fut au tour de Whale de prendre la parole, son discours entrecoupé des questions du public. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était très habile et avait, à peu près, réponse à tout : pour ceux qui souhaitaient repartir, il mettrait en place une sorte de brigade consacré uniquement a la recherche d'une solution …

Puis, une fois finie, ce fut au tour de Regina qui, un peu plus assurée, prit place au pupitre. Elle présenta alors son programme, quelque chose d'assez soft et classique mais efficace. Une fois son allocution finie, elle attendit les questions qui tardèrent à se poser. Puis Granny se leva : « Que répondez-vous à ceux qui vous craignent encore ou ceux qui ont peur de vous ? Ne pensez-vous pas que votre statut … Bien, votre ancien statut de sorcière et reine déchue pourrait leur faire croire que la menace plane s'ils ne votent pas pour vous ? »

« Et bien … Leurs peurs et leurs doutes sont justifiés, je ne peux le renier. Mais j'ai changé, je ne saurais comment vous le prouver mais … Maintenant, j'ai une famille et je suis à l'écoute. Je sais que cette ville pourrait se passer de moi, mais … Je crois foncièrement qu'en l'ayant moi-même crée, j'en connais les besoins. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de prendre ma revanche sur chacun d'entre vous si je ne suis pas élue. »

« Pourquoi vous présenter ? » s'éleva une autre voix « en sachant que cette ville voulait vous égorger il y a encore quelques mois ? »

« Parce que … Parce que j'ai appris à aimer cette ville, tout comme j'ai appris beaucoup de chose depuis que le sort est brisé. J'ai mes torts, je les accepte et j'en ais payé le prix … Je les paierais un moment encore. Peut-être que le début de ma rédemption … »

Elle vit quelques têtes dans la foule acquiescer, ce qui la rassura un peu.

« Vous parlez de famille Regina … » Whale venait de prendre inopinément la parole en se levant et en venant à sa hauteur « Pourriez-vous être plus précise ? »

« Pardon ? » Il leva un sourcil, souriant « J'ai mon fils, Henry, ainsi que ma fille Alice. »

« Oui, bien sur … Vos enfants. » Il s'approcha d'elle « Vous avez aussi Emma Swan n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina se raidit alors et le fixa d'un regard noir, ce qui fit naitre un sourire encore plus grand et sadique sur le visage de Whale.

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Est-il vrai que le shérif Swan vit sous votre toit actuellement ? »

« C'est … C'est exact. »

« Bien, bien. Ne pensez-vous pas que votre situation pourrait être avantageuse pour briguer le poste de maire ? »

« Ma situation ? » haussa un sourcil la belle brune.

« Votre couple avec le shérif bien sur. »

A ce moment là, un silence de plomb s'installa quelques secondes avant qu'un grondement résonne, des murmures, quelques gloussements faussement outrés … Regina était immobile, un courant d'air frais semblait l'envahir, elle avait le tournis.

Emma, quant à elle, fulminait sur place, ses mains crispées sur son jeans. Elle sentit alors une main rassurante se poser sur la sienne, c'était Snow « Calme-toi … »

« Whale ! » le coupa David

« Quoi ? Oh pardon … Cela devait rester secret ? Mais si vous briguer le fauteuil de maire, la ville a le droit de savoir à qui elle a à faire. »

Emma alla se lever mais Snow l'en empêcha. « Non, c'est son combat. » Regina semblait dévastée, totalement perdue, elle aurait aimé la soutenir, la protéger comme elle l'avait promis.

« Dr Whale, je ne pense pas que l'aspect privé des gens entre en ligne de compte quand il s'agit de guider une ville. »

« Donc vous ne niez pas ? Que vous et le shérif Emma Swan êtes en couple ? »

Elle se pinça les lèvres et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Emma qui avait l'air aussi stupéfaite et inquiète qu'elle. Elle vit aussi Snow aussi inquiète que sa fille. David était prêt à bondir aussi mais Regina se racla la gorge avant de se redresser « C'est exact. » les clameurs de la foule ne la détourna pas de Whale qu'elle fixait intensément « Je suis en couple avec Emma Swan depuis un certain temps maintenant. Effectivement, elle vit sous mon toit avec son fils. »

Whale oscilla de cette franchise avant, théâtralement, d'ouvrir les bras « Comment vous faire confiance alors si vous marchez main dans la main avec la police de la ville ? Comment ne pas croire qu'il y aura coercition ? Et ce n'est pas la première fois que vous couchez avec les shérifs de cette ville il me semble. » lança-t-il, faisant évidemment référence à Graham

Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à répondre, Emma, n'en pouvant plus, se leva « Assez ! » Elle rejoignit Regina sur l'estrade pour faire face à Whale « C'est quoi votre problème Whale ? »

« Je n'ai absolument pas de problème. Cette ville en aura si elle décide d'élire cette femme, cette … Sorcière. »

« Vous devez être bien mal barré pour tomber aussi bas Whale. Je sais pas si je dois être consternée ou amusée. »

« Cette ville ne sera jamais sûre si cette femme reste à sa tête. Personne n'a confiance en elle, comment croire qu'elle pourrait être la personne idéale quand c'est elle qui nous a plongé dans ce cauchemar. »

« Vous êtes à coté de la plaque Whale ! Vous n'avez rien compris à cette ville, vous n'avez rien compris à son fonctionnement, à celui de ses habitants. Vous parlez de Regina en tant que sorcière … Mais n'êtes-vous pas mal placé pour juger les gens … Frankenstein ? »

Des « ohh » s'élevèrent de l'assistance alors que Whale recula d'un pas.

« Dr Whale. J'ai mes torts, certes, mais chacun des habitants de cette ville a, à présent, une double facette avec lesquelles il faut jongler. Cette ville aussi est un être à part entière avec qui il faut apprendre à jongler sans en perdre la substance. »

« De belles paroles venant d'une femme qui a emprisonné l'entièreté de la ville pendant 28 ans. »

« Je le reconnais, je suis coupable. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas payé pour vos crimes. Et vous prétendez maintenant revenir à la tête de la ville. »

« J'ai payé, bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Et si vous pensez que cette élection n'est qu'une question de prise de pouvoir, vous vous trompez. Cette ville n'a foncièrement pas besoin d'un leader, David ici présent pourrait très bien le faire, mais en attendant que l'on trouve une solution pour faire repartir ceux qui le souhaiteraient, cette ville ne doit pas s'éteindre. C'est moins une question de pouvoir que de survie. Les habitants ont besoin de cette ville comme cette ville a besoin de ses habitants pour continuer à vivre. »

« … »

Emma resta en retrait, impressionnée que sa compagne reprenne si vite le dessus. Whale resta interdit, immobile et surtout muet, David décida de reprendre les rênes des débats.

« Bien … Je … Je crois que nous avons fini … A moins que vous ayez encore des questions pour Regina Mills. »

Une main se leva dans l'assistance … Marco « Regina … Vous êtes donc … avec Emma ? »

« C'est … Exact. »

« Pensez-vous que vous pourriez travailler ensemble sans être influencées par vos sentiments respectifs afin de travailler de concert ? » continua-t-il

« Je le pense oui. Miss Swan et moi-même sommes assez professionnelles pour faire la part des choses et rester dans le cadre de nos fonctions. »

Marco lui sourit alors en opinant de la tête avant de se rasseoir. C'est ainsi que se termina les débats. Tous se retrouvèrent en coulisses et bien mal pris à Whale de venir titiller une dernière fois Regina.

« Sans rancune j'espère, c'est le jeu. » dit-il en lui tendant la main, Regina lui regarda la main puis le visage avant de lui sourire d'une sourire pincé. Mais Emma surgit comme un lion de sa cage et empoigna Whale par le col « Vous, espèce de … »

« Emma ! » Elle se stoppa net en voyant le petit sourire de Whale. Regina posa sa main sur son épaule et Emma se calma instantanément. Elle lâcha son emprise et recula avec Regina. Et quand elle entendit un petit ricanement derrière elle, elle se retourna et colla une droite fulgurante à Whale qui vacilla.

« Ouch » Elle se secoua la main avant d'attraper Regina par la taille et de s'éloigner avec elle pour rejoindre David et Snow à l'entrée.

« Je suis contente que ça soit fini ! » souffla Regina

« Et nous donc. Regina, je ne savais pas qu'il allait faire cette … »

« Pas de panique. De toute manière, cela devait être dit un jour. Je suis simplement ravie que les enfants n'aient pas eu à assister à ça. »

« Je suis d'accord. Ce Whale … J'espère sincèrement que les gens ne seront pas assez stupides pour voter pour ce crétin ! »

« Les gens voteront en leur âme et conscience Emma, peu importe le résultat les choses sont dites et faites ainsi. »

« L'avantage est que maintenant je peux faire ça ! » dit-elle en empoigna la taille de Regina et en la collant à elle sous le regard, encore fébrile des parents de la belle blonde.

« Emma … »

« Quoi ? Je vais maintenant pouvoir t'inviter à diner ou sortir avec toi en ballade à sur la plage ou en forêt sans qu'on se pose des questions. D'ici ce soir, toute la ville saura pour nous deux. »

« … »

« Dis … Je m'excuse par avance. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'à cause de moi, tu risques de louper le poste. »

« Ne dis pas ça. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Et si c'est ainsi que les choses doivent être faites alors … Ainsi soit-il. »

Emma glissa sa main dans celle de Regina « Les votes débuteront demain matin, en attendant … Allons retrouver les enfants. »

Regina acquiesça et alors qu'ils partirent en direction des voitures, accompagnées par David et Snow, cette dernière prit la parole « Tout de même, je me demande comment Whale l'a su … Je veux dire, vous avez été relativement discrètes. »

« Oh parfois il suffit de prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai. Il a juste énoncé le fait qu'Emma vivait sous mon toit et en a déduit ce qu'il voulait. Cela pouvait être un coup de poker de sa part. »

« Ouais … J'espère, en tout cas, qu'il gardera mon coup de poker dans sa face un moment ! »

« La violence ne règle rien, je sais de quoi je parle. »

« Il t'a insulté ! Et moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je vais pas me laisser insulter par Frankenstein ! »

« Calme-toi, je crois que tu t'es assez énervée pour aujourd'hui. Retournons à la maison, je suis fatiguée. »

Ils se séparèrent et chacun retourna chez soi. Et quand la voiture se gara dans l'allée de Regina, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Henry et Alice sortirent en trombe pour venir aux nouvelles. Ils sautèrent dans les bras de leur mère respective avant de les assaillir de questions. Bien évidemment, elles éludèrent la partie sur Whale avant de rejoindre la maison où les attendait leur baby-sitter par défaut, Ruby.

« Alors, comment c'était ? »

« Les enfants, allez vous mettre en pyjama s'il vous plait. »

« Mais il est tôt encore. »

« On va faire une soirée pyjama ! » annonça Emma

Les cris de joie firent naitre un large sourire sur le visage des 2 jeunes. Les enfants montèrent les escaliers 4 à 4, laissant leurs mères avec Ruby « Ca c'est si mal passé que ça ? »

« Non, à peine. Je t'annonce officiellement que Regina et moi avons fait notre coming-out. »

« Sérieux ? »

« On a pas eu le choix, Whale nous a mis au pied du mur. »

« Il savait ? »

« Il faut croire. Mais Regina a été sensationnelle ! Elle l'a eut avec classe. Moi je lui ais juste collé une droite ! »

« Tu t'es battue avec lui ?! »

« Non pas vraiment … Il a pas eu le temps de répliquer. » dit-elle fièrement

« Il n'y a pas de quoi être fière, cela aurait pu se retourner contre toi … Ou moi. »

« Voilà pourquoi j'ai attendu que tout soit fini pour lui en mettre une ! »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel devant l'attitude enfantine d'Emma.

« Bon je vous laisse alors, je demanderais un compte rendu détaillé à Granny. Bonne soirée les filles, pas de folies hein ! »

Et Ruby s'en alla laissant les jeunes femmes et les enfants, loin du tumulte des élections qui feraient battre la ville demain toute la journée. En prévision du lendemain, Regina avait déjà prévu de rester chez elle et de ne pas bouger jusqu'aux résultats, ce que n'avait pu négocier Emma.

* * *

« Regina ? »

« Hm … »

Emma surplombait la jolie brune qui dormait à poing fermé. Elle l'embrassa entre les omoplates « Gina … Il est plus de 10h. »

A ces mots, Regina ouvrit les yeux « Hm … Tu m'as laissé dormir ? »

« Tu en avais besoin. »

« Tu ne vas pas au bureau ? »

« J'ai pris ma journée, David est au courant. » dit-elle en multipliant les baisers entre ses omoplates. « Je vais m'occuper de toi … »

« Si cela inclut ce que je pense … »

« Hm, serait-ce si détestable de ma part de vouloir faire plaisir à ma compagne ? Je veux dire, il n'y a rien de plus normal qu'un massage ou quelques attentions charnelles … C'est si mal que ça de vouloir te faire plaisir. » dit-elle en minaudant alors que ses lèvres vaquèrent d'une épaule à l'autre en passant par sa nuque tendre et fine.

Regina se tourna alors, faisant face au regard gourmand de la belle blonde.

« Les enfants ? »

« Ils sont debout, je les ais collé devant un DVD. »

« Petit-déjeuner ? »

« Céréales et tartines … »

« Tu as pensé à tout. »

« Bien évidemment … » murmura-t-elle avant d'engouffrer son nez dans le cou de sa compagne avant que celle-ci ne la freine. « Regina … Juste quelques câlins … »

« Tu sais bien que si je t'offre ça, tu ne pourras t'empêcher d'en vouloir plus. »

« … »

Regina se redressa plaquant la jolie blonde contre le lit « Mais moi je pourrais m'arrêter. » dit-elle en la dévorant des yeux, tant qu'Emma en eut des frissons.

« Oh non, je préfère ne rien faire si c'est pour t'arrêter en plein milieu ! »

« Alors … » elle fit courir un index le long de la mâchoire d'Emma « peut-être … » il glissa le long de son cou, caressant sa carotide « ne devrais-je pas … » il s'appesantit entre ses seins « m'arrêter alors. » elle empoigna un sein, faisant sursauter de surprise Emma. Sans crier gare, Regina colla vigoureusement ses lèvres contre les siennes et entama un ardent baiser où leurs langues flirtèrent avec la décence.

La main de Regina maltraita le sein droit de la belle blonde avant de descendre quelques centimètres plus loin et de glisser sa main curieuse sous son débardeur, taquinant son nombril avant de remonter doucement et de caresser tendrement ces courbes avantageuses, pinçant entre ses doigts fins les pointes durcissant à mesure que les caresses de Regina furent plus insistantes.

« Hm … Attends. »

Regina s'écarta, haussant un sourcil, surprise « Quoi, tu ne veux plus ? Toi qui m'as bassiné pour qu'enfin ce jour arrive ? »

« Je … Je croyais qu'on devait faire ça le soir du bal ? »

« Finalement la patience n'est pas mon credo. »

« Quel changement radical … Et pourquoi ce matin ? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin de me changer les idées et que ton corps est un parfait remède pour ça ! » s'amusa-t-elle alors qu'Emma se pinça les lèvres, pensant regretter le geste qu'elle allait faire pour des jours et des jours : elle attrapa la main de Regina et la retira de sous son débardeur, devant le regard surpris de Regina. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

« Je … Non, j'ai pas envie que ça se passe comme ça … J'ai … C'est peut-être idiot mais j'aimais bien l'idée qu'on fasse ça le soir du bal, je trouvais ça romantique : on aurait passé la soirée ensemble, on aurait dansé, mangé, et encore dansé dans des robes somptueuses. Je t'aurais trouvé la plus belle de la soirée et … A minuit, on serait rentré toutes les 2, Ruby aurait accepté de garder les enfants et ... On aurait passé notre première fois toutes les 2, seules ici en faisant trembler les murs de nos cris de plaisir. On aurait fait l'amour toute la nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme d'épuisement, l'une contre l'autre. Ca aurait été ma plus belle nuit avec toi … Je crois que le plus excitant dans tout ça, aurait été de te déshabiller, d'enlever cette robe d'apparat que tu aurais porté, défaisant les lacets de ton corset, relevant ton jupon … Oui, j'ai une idée très précise de ce qu'aurait été notre première fois … Cette idée là me plait. »

« Si c'est vraiment le cas, alors pourquoi tant insisté chaque jour pour que nous fassions l'amour ? »

« Bah … Je trouvais ce petit jeu marrant : je te relançais et tu me repoussais de manière sexy. Ca m'émoustillait … »

« Un jeu huh ?"

« Bah je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais aussi … »

« Oh c'est ce que je veux. Ta vision de notre première fois m'est agréable au point que je la visualise comme si elle se déroulait devant mes yeux en ce moment même. Et je dois bien dire, qu'elle me plait aussi. »

« Alors … On est d'accord ? On attend le bal ? »

« On attend le bal. »

Elles se sourient alors avant qu'Emma ne sorte du lit « Viens on va rejoindre les enfants. »

« J'arrive. »

« Dis, t'es pas trop stressée ? »

« Pour ? »

« Pour aujourd'hui, les résultats … »

« Arrivera ce qui arrivera. Je n'aurais aucun regret de me dire que j'ai au moins essayé. Je te remercie pour ça. »

« Pour ça quoi ? »

« Pour m'avoir poussé à y aller. C'est peut-être ce qui changera les choses pour moi vis-à-vis de la population. »

« De rien ! Allez viens, finalement, j'ai une grosse envie de pancakes ! »

* * *

La journée passa et Regina, ainsi qu'Emma et les enfants restèrent cloîtrer dans la maison, hermétique à tout ce qui se passait en ville et au tumulte que les élections municipales faisaient naitre.

Les heures passaient et Emma pouvait sentir la fébrilité de Regina : cette dernière, pour s'occuper l'esprit, passait son temps dans la cuisine, le nez plongé dans la farine et les œufs …

« Tu es mignonne … »

Regina releva le nez, couvert de farine, ce qui fit naitre un petit rire de la part d'Emma.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Absolument pas, au contraire. Chaque jour qui passe me fait rendre compte à quel point je t'aime. » dit-elle en l'enlaçant, posant ses mains jointes sur son ventre « Hm … Tu sens bon. » dit-elle en plongeant son nez dans la chevelure ébène de sa compagne.

« Je sens les œufs et la pâte à gâteau … »

« Tout a fait mon style : belle et appétissante. »

Et alors que Regina s'apprêtait à répliquer, on frappa à la porte. Elles échangèrent un regard avant qu'Emma n'aille ouvrir et que Regina ne se débarbouille.

« Snow ? »

« Bonjour Emma … David m'a dit que tu avais pris ta journée … »

« Ouais. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« On … Les votes sont clos. On va annoncer les résultats à la mairie, Regina est invitée à s'y rendre, avec les autres candidats. »

« Oh … La tendance ? »

« Je n'en sais rien. Un bureau a été délégué pour dépouiller les votes, je n'y avais pas accès. »

« Ok, je … On arrive. Le temps de préparer les enfants et on vous rejoint. »

« Comment va Regina ? »

« Oh tu la connais : fidèle à elle-même. Classe et sobre. Mais je la sens un tantinet stressée quand même. »

« C'est compréhensible surtout que … »

« Que quoi ? » Snow recula un peu, faisant un signe de tête à sa fille en lui demandant de la suivre. Emma sortit alors, refermant la porte d'entrée derrière elle « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Les rumeurs vont bon train sur vous deux. Whale ne s'est pas gêné pour répendre la nouvelle à propos de votre couple. »

« Si ça l'amuse … Et puis ce ne sont plus des rumeurs. Les rumeurs sont des non-dits non fondés … Là, c'est fondé puisque nous avons fais notre coming-out par défaut. »

« Je sais mais … Emma … Tous ne sont pas si ouverts d'esprit que moi ou Ruby. L'homosexualité n'est pas vraiment une question traitée dans notre monde. »

« Oh tu sais, c'est comme partout : ça a toujours existé sauf que personne n'en parlait. Ca peut être un sujet tabou, et je comprends … »

« Oui. Ca pourrait jouer en sa défaveur. »

« Bah tant pis. Maintenant que tout le monde sait, il est hors de question qu'on se cache. »

« Mais ça peut aussi la servir. Etre la compagne de la Sauveuse … peut mettre en confiance les gens. »

« Je l'espère. En tout cas, moi je lui fais entièrement confiance pour diriger cette ville justement. »

« Bien … On se retrouve à la mairie alors, ne tardez pas. »

« Ok. »

Snow s'éloigna et Emma rentra dans la maison où elle trouva Regina, immobile au milieu du hall « Un problème ? »

« Hein ? Nan, nan. C'était Snow. »

« Que voulait-elle ? »

« Me dire que les votes étaient finis et qu'ils comptaient les bulletins. Les candidats sont invités à rejoindre la mairie pour les résultats. »

« Oh … »

« On y va ? »

« Evidemment. »

« Bien. Les enfants, On se prépare, on va en ville ! » cria-t-elle par delà les étages

« Tellement charmant … » ironisa Regina

« Oui je trouve aussi. » ironisa Emma « Allez, prépare-toi, on va affronter les badauds ! »

* * *

Il y avait foule en cette fin de journée, et la chaleur était ardente à l'intérieur de la salle. Le brouhaha ambiant faisait naitre un début de migraine dans le joli petit crane de Regina.

« Hey, ça va ? » s'assura Emma en lui posant sa main sur son avant-bras

« Ca va … Je … J'ai hâte que tout soit terminé. »

« Moi aussi. Allez, dernière ligne droite. Courage, je serais au premier rang avec les enfants. » Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue avant de partir. Elle croisa Whale, un œil au beurre noire, elle ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire de fierté et de satisfaction.

Puis, une troisième et dernière fois le lourd rideau bordeaux se souleva pour laisser apparaitre les 3 candidats qui prirent chacun place sur une chaise. Puis David fit son apparition avec une enveloppe en main.

« Bien. Merci d'être venus et d'avoir voté en masse. N'ayant aucune référence par le passé, on peut donc dire que le taux de participation fut très élevé. Et nous avons un nouveau maire. »

Des clameurs s'élevèrent alors, tandis qu'Emma gigotait sur sa chaise. Henry posa une main rassurante sur la sienne « T'inquiètes, tout va bien se passer. »

« Ouais … »

David ouvrit l'enveloppe et retint son souffle avant de se pencher vers le micro « Bien. Avec 21 voix … Leroy. » Quelques applaudissements pour la forme avant que David ne reprenne la parole « Nous avons donc le Dr Whale et Regina Mills … »

Regina était déjà heureuse de savoir qu'elle avait récolté plus de voix que Leroy, mais aussi et surtout plus de 21 voix, ce qui était bien plus que les 10 voix qu'Emma avait récolté pour elle.

« Bien… Avec une large victoire, 781 voix contre 232, notre nouveau maire est … Regina Mills ! »

Emma se leva d'un bond et applaudit à s'en faire exploser les veines des mains, suivie bientôt par Henry et Alice, puis par l'entièreté de la salle. Regina, elle, eut du mal à réaliser jusqu'à ce que David ne lui tende la main « Regina ? »

Elle se leva alors et s'avança jusqu'au pupitre. « Tricherie ! » s'écria Whale bondissant de sa chaise, avant que David ne se colle à lui, l'empoignant par le col « Un mot Whale, et je vous enferme en cellule ! » Il le poussa pour que ce dernier ne se rassoit. Regina attendit que la foule et leurs acclamations se tassent « Bien je … Je vous remercie pour la confiance que vous mettez en moi afin de diriger cette ville. Je vous promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la maintenir sur pied et la faire prospérer. »

Après quelques photos officielles pour le journal de la ville, Emma la rejoignit et lui sauta dans les bras « Félicitations ! Je le savais ! »

Puis Henry et Alice se joignirent à ce câlin collectif. Puis vinrent quelques membres de la communauté, venus féliciter la nouvelle mairesse.

« Tu vas pouvoir reprendre ton bureau. »

« Effectivement. Je pense que les choses à venir seront … Intenses. »

« On t'aidera. »

« En attendant, si on allait fêter ça au Granny's huh ? »

C'est main dans la main qu'elles se rendirent à pied jusqu'au Granny's. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre.

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je suis fière de sortir avec la mairesse de la ville. »

« … »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien … Je me disais que si j'avais été élue c'était surement en grande partie grâce à toi. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Les gens te font plus confiance qu'à moi. Du coup, en sortant avec moi, les gens peuvent surement que je ne dois pas être si mauvaise que ça … »

« Et encore, ils n'imaginent pas à quel point tu embrasses bien ! Enfin si ça, ça pouvait rentrer en ligne de compte pour être un bon maire ! »

« Emma … »

« Peu importe les raisons, tu es de nouveau maire, c'est ce qui pouvait t'arriver de mieux, à l'exception de moi bien sur. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Bah, t'étais enfermée h24 à la maison. A présent, tu vas pouvoir réintégrer ton bureau et avoir de nouveau une légitimité dans cette ville. Tu vas pouvoir faire des courses ou te rendre au Granny's sans qu'on veuille mettre ta tête sur une pique. »

« Charmant … »

« Dis maman, ça veut dire que tu vas faire en sorte que la fête des fleurs aient lieu ? »

« On verra … »

« Hein ? Comment ça on verra ? Tu m'avais promis qu'on ferait l'am… Euh qu'on … Ferait … Enfin tu vois ! » s'insurgea Emma

« Emma nous verrons cela plus tard, s'il te plait. » insista Regina en donnant des coups de tête vers les enfants qui marchaient en tête. Emma fit une moue boudeuse avant de sentir la main de Regina presser la sienne un peu plus. Quand elle la regarda, Regina lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

Et la surprise fut totale quand le couple entra dans le Granny's : une immense banderole avait été dressée au dessus du comptoir avec, en lettres colorées, « _Félicitations Regina_ », des cotillons furent lancés et des verres remplis de champagne ne semblait attendre que des lèvres pour les fouler.

« Tu étais au courant ? »

« Absolument pas. » Haussa des épaules Emma

« C'est moi, enfin nous. » lança David accompagné de Snow, chacun avec un verre dans chaque main.

« C'est … C'est gentil. » hésita Regina

« Tiens. » dit Snow en lui tendant une flûte de champagne, tandis que David en tendit une à Emma. Et après avoir trinqué au nouveau maire de la ville, chacun se laissa aller et notamment envers Regina. Contrastant largement avec la soirée du 4 Juillet où tous l'évitait, cette fois-ci, Regina était accaparée par tous, tant et si bien que même Emma ne pu lui glisser 2 mots, mais elle était heureuse pour elle. Regina avait enfin la rédemption qu'elle méritait.

« Maman, je suis fatigué … » quémanda Henry, les yeux emplis de sommeil.

« Ouais, on va y aller … » dit-elle en lui caressant la joue elle jeta un œil vers Regina qui semblait, pour une fois, détendue. Elle aurait voulu ne pas briser ce moment mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas imposer une heure de plus aux enfants.

« Regina ? »

« Oui ? »

« Les enfants sont crevés, on va rentrer … »

« J'arrive. »

« Non, non, écoute, reste, je suis sûre que David te raccompagnera. »

« Mais … »

« C'est ta soirée ok ? Profite ! »

« … »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir avec les enfants. Regina les vit s'éloigner au travers de la vitre, un regard peiné avant qu'Archie ne l'accapare de nouveau …

* * *

Alors qu'elle venait de border Henry, elle toqua à la porte d'Alice, cette dernière assise près de sa fenêtre, tenant un ours en peluche dans ses bras.

« Alice ? Tu ne dors pas ? »

« J'y arrive pas … » mais ses petites prunelles émeraude trahissaient son état de fatigue. Emma entra dans la chambre et s'assit en face de la petite fille « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es malade ? »

« Non … »

« Alors quoi ? »

« … »

« Je sais que notre relation n'a pas toujours été facile à toutes les deux. On a encore du mal parfois … Mais, tu sais, si tu as besoin, je suis là aussi. Etre la fille de Regina ne m'exclut pas de pouvoir t'aider ou te guider si je le peux. »

« Je … »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai peur qu'elle me manque. »

Emma se figea alors mais comprit instantanément ce que voulait dire la petite par là. Alice avait montré de larges capacités et Emma lui aurait offense en ne comprenant pas.

« Tu sais … Elle va être occupée maintenant mais … Elle t'aime, à n'en pas douter. Tu sais, je crois qu'elle avait besoin de ça pour se sentir de nouveau vivante. Non pas qu'elle ne l'était plus avec nous, mais il lui manquait quelque chose. »

« … »

« Tu ne peux pas nier que rester enfermée dans cette grande maison soit la meilleure chose pour elle. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de ça aussi. »

« En temps normal, elle serait revenue avec nous ce soir sans hésiter … »

« Je sais mais … Maintenant elle a des responsabilités qui lui incombe. Et je crois vraiment qu'elle a besoin de faire amende honorable vis-à-vis des autres. Après, ils l'ont élu, elle doit les remercier par un minimum d'attention, non ? »

« Oui, peut-être mais … Et nous alors ? »

« Oh, crois-tu vraiment que Regina est du genre à faire 2 fois les mêmes erreurs ? Penses-tu qu'elle va nous mettre de coté ? »

« J'en sais rien … Peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée cette élection. »

« Mais non voyons. » dit-elle dans un geste rassurant, lui caressant la joue avant de replacer une mèche brune derrière son oreille. « Allez, va te coucher. »

« Ok. »

Accablés par la fatigue, les enfants n'avaient pas tardé à s'endormir quant à Emma et bien … Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ressassait les paroles et les inquiétudes d'Alice. Elle se tourna et retourna dans son lit, s'entortillant dans les draps, incapable de fermer l'œil. Elle jeta un regard au réveil : il était presque 3h du matin.

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle aurait aimé que Regina se presse un peu plus pour la rejoindre, mais finalement, était-ce le prix à payer pour que Regina soit réintégrée dans la ville ?

Elle entendit quelques bruits sourds venant du rez de chaussée. Elle se redressa, fronçant les sourcils avant d'entendre des pas dans l'escalier. Elle éteignit rapidement sa lampe de chevet et se tourna sur le coté quelques secondes après, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Quelques pas légers près du lit puis, un bruit sourd suivi d'un « ouch » contenu.

« Regina ? » se tourna Emma en allumant sa lampa : elle vit alors la jolie brune se massant douloureusement son genou droit « Désolée, je t'ai réveillée. »

« Non, je … Je dormais pas … Tu rentres tard … »

« Oui, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, désolée. »

« Non, non, t'excuses pas ! Ca a été ? »

« Ouf … C'était … Etrange. Ceux qui me conspuaient jadis me félicitaient ce soir. » Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, tandis qu'elle enlevait avec douleur ses escarpins. Emma se redressa et lui massa les épaules tendrement « Hm … C'est bon … »

« Je suis prête a m'occuper de toi chaque soir … Après une dure journée de labeur au bureau. »

« Et toi, qui s'occupera de toi hein … » dit-il dans un soupir de contentement, relâchant sa tête en arrière

« T'inquiète pas pour moi … Je me débrouille. » Regina fronça alors ses sourcils avant de se redresser et de se tourner vers Emma, de son visage grave « Quoi ? »

« Ca ne va pas ? »

Emma était, décidément un livre ouvert pour Regina. Elle n'était donc pas la seule à avoir un super pouvoir … Mais pour autant, elle ne voulait pas gâcher cette belle journée dédiée à sa compagne, alors elle sourit et l'embrassa sur el bout du nez « Tout va bien. Je suis simplement fatiguée de t'avoir attendu. »

« Encore désolée de l'heure tardive. David devait me ramener mais il avait un coup dans le nez et on a du faire un crochet par l'appartement de Snow pour le déposer. »

« Nan sérieux ? J'aurais aimé voir ça … »

« Crois-moi, si tu veux garder une image glorieuse et chevaleresque de ton père, il ne valait mieux pas. »

« Allez, viens t'allonger »

« Je vais prendre une douche avant. »

« Ok. »

Et finalement, quand Regina sortit de la salle de bain, Emma dormait profondément. Elle sourit, un tantinet déçue, avant de s'allonger et de se tourner vers Emma. Elle dégagea son visage d'une mèche dorée avant de se coller contre elle, posant son bras libre sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Engouffrant son nez dans le creux du cou de sa compagne, elle murmura « Bonne nuit Emma » avant de s'endormir elle aussi, totalement épuisée.

**TBC**


	38. Vérité

**BONJOUR MES AMI(E)S ! Comment allez-vous ?**

**Moi, ca commence a presser hein les révisions ... Mais on fait avec et on se dit que dans 3 semaines c'est fini :p**

**Bon et sinon WOW ! Merci pour votre avalanche de reviews ... O_O**

**Hm ca veut dire quoi ça ? Plus la suite est longue, plus j'ai de reviews ?! XD**

**Bon, revenons a une taille de suite correct et un peu d'action dans ce chapitre. Il y a encore une problématique qui n'a pas été traitée et résolue ... Cette fois c'est chose faite dans ce chapitre !**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Emma se réveilla assez tôt. Sur ton son coté droit, elle pouvait sentir un poids de Regina peser sur elle. Elle sourit doucement avant de se glisser, telle une anguille, des bras de la belle brune qui ne bougea pas.

Elle s'habilla d'une robe de chambre et descendit, surprise de voir que les enfants étaient déjà levés, déjeunant tranquillement.

« Hey, comment va ? Bien dormi ? »

« Ouais … Maman est rentrée tard … »

« Oui. Elle dort encore … Aujourd'hui on va l'accompagner et réinstaller son bureau, ça vous dit ? »

« Euh … Je … »

« Oui ? »

Le petit garçon semblait gêné « Je voulais savoir si je pouvais aller chez Grace. »

« La fille de Jefferson ? »

« Elle fait une petite fête cet après-midi avec quelques camarades de classe. »

« Et c'est maintenant que tu m'en parles ? »

« Non, je l'ai dis à maman ya 2 jours. »

« Oh … Elle m'en a pas parlé. En même temps on a été assez occupées dernièrement … »

« Alors, je peux ? »

« Bah … Je vois pas pourquoi je t'en empêcherais. Je t'y conduirais tout à l'heure. »

« Merci ! »

Henry se rua à l'étage, prêt à se faire tout beau, tandis qu'Alice finissait lentement son bol de céréales. Emma alla se chercher une tasse de café avant de s'asseoir près de la petite fille, à la place qui fut précédemment celle d'Henry « Et toi, t'es pas invitée ? »

« … »

« Ah … »

« J'ai refusé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais passer du temps avec Regina. »

« Oh … »

« Mais maintenant, elle va être trop occupée pour rester avec moi. »

« Hey, t'inquiète, je suis dans le même bateau que toi, moi aussi j'aurais aimé garder Regina pour moi … »

« Elle est heureuse maintenant ? »

« Je l'espère. » lui dit-elle par un sourire rassurant.

Puis quelques minutes plus tard, Regina fit son apparition, les cheveux en bataille et l'air passablement encore endormi et pourtant, jamais Emma ne l'avait trouvé aussi désirable « Hey, bonjour la belle au bois dormant. »

« Hm … Café … » maugréa-t-elle

Emma sourit avant d'échanger un regard entendu avec Alice : toutes les 2 commençaient à bien connaitre la jolie brune et savoir qu'elle ne partait du bon pied qu'avec une large tasse de café fort. Emma se leva et lui apporta un mug plein que Regina accepta bien volontiers. « Comme je disais à Alice, aujourd'hui, on va t'aider à réaménager dans ton bureau. Ca te va ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Tu vas t'occuper de la fête des fleurs ? »

« A vrai dire, j'ai déjà commencé hier soir. »

« Sérieux ? » lança Emma, pleine d'espoir

« Oui. Tous semblaient enthousiastes en tout cas et prêts à décorer la ville, les commerces, la rue … Ainsi que la salle de réunion de la mairie pour le bal. »

« C'est génial ! »

Elles échangèrent un sourire avant que Henry ne déboule, faisant sursauter Regina « Ayé, je suis prêt ! » dit-il avec ferveur.

Regina haussa un sourcil interrogateur vers Emma « Ah oui, notre fils est invité à une petite fête chez Grace. »

« Grace ? La fille de Jeff… » Elle s'abstint, le souvenir de cet homme ayant enfermé sa fille au pays des merveilles … Soudain, Emma comprit le pourquoi du comment et se pinça les lèvres.

« C'est ok Regina, Grace est mon amie. Et puis, je n'y vais pas moi. » affirma Alice finissant son bol. « je vais m'habiller, j'ai hâte de voir ton bureau ! » Elle disparut de la cuisine alors qu'Henry haussa les épaules « J'ai … J'ai manqué un truc là ? »

« Non rien gamin file regarder la TV, je me prépare et on y va. » Une fois Henry parti de la cuisine, Emma grimaça timidement vers Regina … « Désolée, j'avais zappé … »

« … »

« Ecoute, je sais que vous avez quelques … Problèmes, mais tu as entendu Alice, ça lui pose aucun problème. »

« Cet homme a pris au piège ma fille dans un monde la laissant seule aux griffes de ma mère. Alors non, je ne suis pas prête à passer l'éponge. J'ai, certes, fais preuve de self control et de sang froid la dernière fois, mais il est hors de question que je lui pardonne. »

« Mais Grace n'y est pour rien … Et Henry n'a pas a subir ça non plus. En plus, je crois qu'il en pince pour elle. »

« Quoi ? »

« Roh quoi, c'est mignon … Ils ont 11 ans … Ca durera surement pas, enfin j'espère … »

« Quoi ? »

« Relax, tu vas pas devenir grand-mère maintenant … Même si techniquement, tu l'es déjà. »

« Il est trop jeune. »

« Bah moi j'ai eu mon premier coup de cœur à 12 ans … »

« Tu veux dire entre 2 vols à l'arraché … » ironisa-t-elle

« Ah ah, très drôle. Nan, mais sérieux, y'a pas de mal … Il faut bien qu'il grandisse aussi, et autrement qu'en rêvant à ses contes de fées. »

Regina plongea son nez dans son café, s'abstenant de tous commentaires. « Donc, vous venez avec moi au bureau ? »

« Yep ! Je dépose Henry et on te rejoint, ça te va ? »

« Oui. »

« Bon, je vais me préparer, à tout à l'heure. » Elle contourna le comptoir et déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres caféinées de sa compagne.

* * *

« Jefferson … »

« Emma … »

La tension était palpable entre les 2, chacun ayant des raisons de détester l'autre. Emma n'oubliait pas sa violente séquestration, même si, après coup, il avait entièrement raison et qu'il n'était pas le psychopathe qu'elle croyait. Mais elle avait aussi en tête ce qu'il avait fais subir à Alice … Et bien qu'un terrain d'entente avait été trouvé, elle n'en restait pas moins sur ses gardes.

« Je le récupère à quelle heure ? »

« Vers 16h, c'est bon ? »

« Ok. A tout à l'heure gamin ! » dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, le bisou sur le front ou la joue étant à proscrire avec Grace dans les parages. Puis Emma rejoignit Alice dans la voiture et c'est ensemble qu'elles se rendirent au bureau de Regina.

Une fois la double porte ouverte, Alice fut émerveillée par la décoration sobre mais classe du bureau, qui ressemblait à la personnalité de sa mère.

« Wow, c'est joli. »

« Merci. Pose ça là Emma. »

La jeune femme obtempéra et posa le gros carton sur la table « Je vais chercher le suivant. » Elle laissa Regina et Alice, qui vagabonda dans l'immense pièce « C'est vraiment très jolie. Elle fonctionne ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant l'immense cheminée.

« Elle fonctionnait oui. Mais cela fait un moment qu'elle n'a pas été allumée. »

« Il est joli ton bureau. »

« Merci chérie. »

Alice se posa sur le canapé quelques secondes avant d'être attirée par le pommier au dehors elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre « Pourquoi il manque une branche au pommier ? »

« Je l'ai coupé à coup de tronçonneuse. » répondit Emma qui venait de revenir, chargée de cartons.

« Comment ça ? »

Emma et Regina échangèrent un sourire amusé au souvenir de cette péripétie. Elles se connaissaient à peine et se détestaient déjà « Ta mère et moi avons eu … Quelques divergences à mon arrivée ici. Elle me l'avait fais à l'envers alors, pour me venger, je me suis pointée avec une tronçonneuse et j'ai coupé une branche. Tu aurais du la voir débouler comme une furie dans le jardin … Elle m'aurait presque fait peur si elle avait pas été aussi sexy dans cette petite robe grise cintrée. » Regina haussa un sourcil « quoi ? »

« Tu te souviens de la façon dont j'étais habillée ?! »

« Evidemment ! » dit-elle en un clin d'œil

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de le couper. » lança fièrement Regina

« Bah si, sinon c'était pas percutant. » lança-t-elle, hilare « Mais depuis, j'ai racheté ma faute huh … » Elle enlaça Regina et déposa de petits baisers dans son cou

« Emma ! Alice … » lui signifia-t-elle en un murmure au creux de l'oreille

Elles jetèrent un œil vers la petite fille qui avait sciemment détourné le regard pour se concentrer sur un immense miroir circulaire.

« Oh, désolée, je vous dérange ? »

Snow venait d'entrer dans le bureau sans s'être annoncée et sans frapper, ce qui eut pour conséquence qu'elle soit le témoin d'un moment de tendresse entre les 2 femmes, ce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais envisagé. Regina se défit bien vite des bras d'Emma qui, délaissée, fit une moue boudeuse.

« Snow, que me vaut l'honneur ? »

« Je … Tu avais parlé d'une réunion afin d'instaurer un conseil municipal. »

« Oh oui, en effet. J'arrive. »

« Tu pars ? » leur lancèrent à l'unisson Emma et Alice

« Je vais simplement en bas, je reviens dans une heure. »

Alice fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Emma cacha sa peine par un sourire de façade. « Bon, à tout à l'heure alors. » Mais Regina était déjà sur les talons de Snow. Emma se tourna alors vers Alice, l'air triste, « Hey … Tu veux que je te raconte d'autres anecdotes sur ta mère ? »

Alice se rendait bien compte des efforts que faisait Emma pour lui faire penser à autre chose et la petite la gratifia d'un sourire avant d'accepter. Elles s'assirent toutes les 2 sur le canapé et Emma lui conta de multiples anecdotes sur sa mère et leurs déboires quand le sort n'était pas encore levé … Et le temps, l'heure aussi. Et finalement, au bout de 2h, Regina fit son apparition dans le bureau « Emma ? »

« On est là ! » lança la jeune femme se redressant du canapé, Alice à sa suite.

« Je … Désolée du retard ! »

« Pas grave, vu l'heure on se disait avec Alice qu'on pourrait aller manger au Granny's. »

« Oh … Allez-y sans moi, je venais juste vous informer que la réunion prendra un peu plus de temps que prévu. On a du mal à se mettre d'accord sur les membres devant faire parti du conseil. »

« Mais tu manges pas ? »

« Je mangerais après. Allez-y vous. »

« … » Emma et Alice échangèrent un regard désappointé, avant que Regina ne leur envoie un baiser de sa main et de disparaitre derrière la porte.

« Bon bah, on y va ? »

« J'ai pas faim … » grommela Alice

« Roh aller viens ! Tu auras le droit de gouter au super-menu-bien-gras ! Et puis comme ça, on va rapporter un doggy-bag à ta mère. »

Finalement, Alice accepta et c'est ensemble qu'elles partirent manger. Emma était étonnée : c'était la première fois qu'elle passait autant de temps avec Alice. Bien souvent, elles étaient accompagnées d'Henry et/ou Regina. Mais là, elles étaient seules au Granny's.

« Alors … Parait que Henry en pince pour Grace … Il t'en aurait pas parlé par hasard ? » lança-t-elle innocemment mais avec dans l'idée d'en savoir un peu plus sur son fils

« Tu essais de glaner des informations par moi ? »

« Euh bah … Je sais qu'Henry me dira rien … Il t'en a peut-être parlé à toi … »

« Non. »

« Oh … Mince. Et toi … »

« Moi ? »

« Tu … Tu as un crush pour un garçon ? »

« Non ! » s'indigna Alice « Les garçons sont trop stupides ! »

Emma sourit alors en imaginant combien de petites filles tenaient ce genre de discours avant que les garçons soit le seul sujet par lequel tournera leur vie bien plus tard.

« Bah … Ca viendra. »

« Pas si on reste ici. » lança-t-elle pinaillant dans ses frites

« Comment ça ? »

« Bah, les garçons sont les mêmes. Et ils seront les mêmes plus tard, sauf qu'ils seront plus grands et toujours aussi stupides. »

« Ouais … Ca, malheureusement … Sinon, fais comme moi, tourne-toi vers les filles ! » dit-elle en rigolant mais devant la grimace de dégout de la petite fille, elle perdit vite son sourire « ouais nan t'as raison, mauvaise idée. »

« Pourquoi faut-il se trouver quelqu'un ? Ne peut-on pas être heureux même si on reste seul ? »

« Bah … Si on peut, enfin je crois. Je sais pas si y'a un _True love_ pour chacun d'entre nous sur cette terre … Je suis nulle pour ces choses-là … J'ai eu la chance de tomber sur Regina, grâce à Henry qui est venu me chercher. »

« … »

« Enfin moi je dis ça … Avant d'en être amoureuse, je détestais ta mère. Comme quoi les choses changent. Les garçons que tu trouves stupides aujourd'hui, ne le seront peut-être plus pour toi demain … »

Elles se plongèrent dans le repas en silence avant qu'Alice ne le rompe :

« Toi et Regina vous ne pouvez pas avoir d'enfant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh mon dieu … Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment avoir _LA_ conversation maintenant ? Sans Regina et au milieu des burgers ? »

« … »

« Ouais bon … Bah techniquement … »

« Techniquement, je sais qu'en tant que 2 femmes vous ne pouvez avoir d'enfant. »

« Ah bah alors ? Euh attends, comment tu sais ce genre de choses toi ? »

Alice lui lança un regard indigné voulant dire « _Vraiment ? Qui ne sait pas ? _»

« Mais … Il y a d'autres moyens … Magiques par exemple. »

« Oh, tu crois ? »

« J'en sais rien … Si c'était possible, le feriez-vous ? »

« Tu aimerais un petit frère ? » dit-elle amusée

« Je n'ai pas dis ça … Je me pose juste la question … Vous avez chacune eu un enfant que vous n'avez pas pu élever. Enfin Regina a élevé Henry mais … Tu vois ? »

« Oui je vois. Mais pour l'instant on en est qu'au début de notre relation, on a même pas encore couc … qu… Que … Hein … Enfin bref. Donc si un jour cette option vient à venir sur le tapis, on vous en parlera évidemment. »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Je pense à Regina … Elle est bien occupée maintenant … »

« Tu sais … Je pense qu'elle a peur. »

« Peur ? »

« Elle prend ce poste de maire comme si c'était la première fois … Les gens ont un nouveau regard sur elle elle a tellement de pression sur ses épaules, ça doit pas être facile pour elle, j'aimerais pas être à sa place, j'te le garantis ! »

« … »

« Hey, tu sais notre rôle à nous c'est de la protéger, de la rendre heureuse et de faire en sorte qu'elle se sente bien. Alors … On va lui rapporter un doggy bag, elle sera heureuse et nous on aura fait notre job en l'aidant et la soutenant, t'es ok avec ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors on y va ? »

Alice lui sourit alors puis elles repartirent ensemble au bureau de Regina où elles trouvèrent la jeune femme à son bureau, semblant sur le point de partir, veste sur le dos.

« Tu t'en vas ? » s'amusa Emma

« Oh, vous êtes là. J'avais l'intention de venir vous rejoindre au Granny's. »

« T'inquiète, on t'a rapporté de quoi te sustenter ! » dit-elle en brandissant le sac

« Oh merci, vraiment, vous êtes des amours ! » dit-elle en embrassant Emma avant de serrer sa fille dans ses bras. Emma échangea un regard entendu avec Alice, qui lui sourit en retour. « Ca me gène de manger devant vous. » »

« Oh pas de soucis, nous on s'est gavé ! »

Regina s'assit alors à son bureau et Emma vint se mettre derrière elle et commença à lui masser doucement la nuque alors qu'Alice vint s'asseoir en face d'elles d'eux.

« Alors, qu'avez-vous fais au Granny's. »

« Oh on a discuté. » répondit Alice

« Ah oui ? Et de quoi ? »

Dans son dos, Emma fit le signe à Alice de se taire, mais cette dernière répondit naturellement « On a parlé de garçon et de bébé. »

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes durant lequel Emma se tapa le front de la paume de sa main alors que Regina lâcha fourchette et couteau et se tourna lentement vers la jolie blonde, un sourcil levé.

« Ah, ah drôle … Très drôle Alice, non, elle plaisante hein, on a pas vraiment … Enfin, c'est hors contexte … Je t'expliquerais ce soir … » voyant l'air grave de Regina à chacun de ses mots. Regina fronça les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur son repas, bien décidé à continuer cette conversation le soir venu.

« Oh fait, vous avez réussi à vous mettre d'accord sur les membres du conseil ? »

« Oui, finalement. »

« Pourquoi ça a pris tant de temps ? »

« A cause de toi. »

« De moi ? »

« Oui. Je voulais que tu sois dans le conseil, en tant que shérif, je pensais que tu en avais le droit. Mais David s'est aussi proposé, du coup pour Whale, il était inconcevable d'avoir le père et la fille, alors Snow s'est proposée pour prendre ta place, mais ça ne plaisait toujours pas à Whale. »

« Bah, vous aviez qu'à virer Whale … »

« Il est le chef de l'hôpital, en tant que tel, il est légitime qu'il y soit. Autant que le shérif. Nous avons parlementé pendant 2 heures avant qu'il ne plis enfin. »

« Sous quelles conditions ? »

« Il a voulu mettre une de ses connaissances dans le conseil aussi, requête que j'ai finalement accepté. »

« Quelle connaissance ? »

« Rumple … »

« Sérieux ? »

« Le conseil se compose donc de toi, Whale, Snow, Rumple, Archie, Granny, David et moi. »

« Belle affiche. »

« Notre premier accord fut l'instauration de la fête des fleurs. Les commerces commencent dès demain à décorer leurs vitrines et Snow et David sont chargés des rues. »

« Et moi ? »

« Toi … Tu vas m'aider pour le bal. »

« J'adore ! »

« Je n'en doute pas … » dit-elle dans un sourire entendu avec la belle blonde

* * *

« Henry est crevé ! » lâcha Emma en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

« Et moi donc. » répondit Regina tandis qu'elle se dévêtit

« Il a pas arrêté de me raconter sa journée avec Grace … Y'a de la romance dans l'air … » chantonna-t-elle

« Ne sois pas idiote, il est bien trop jeune pour ça ! » s'indigna Regina, n'imaginant absolument pas son fils flirtant

« Bah quoi, faut bien que jeunesse se passe ! » rigola Emma

« Ce n'est encore qu'un bébé ! »

« Il a 11 ans. »

« Pas encore ! »

« Tu joues sur les mois. Et puis, tu l'empêcheras pas de devenir un ado boutonneux voulant à tout prix passer son permis, sortir avec les copains, draguer des filles Et un jour, il va nous en ramener une à la maison, nous sortira que c'est son _True Love _et qu'il va l'épouser. Quelques mois plus tard, il va nous balancer qu'il va devenir papa, et donc, nous grands-mères … On pleurera avant de dépenser nos économies dans des jouets et des fringues pour bébé. »

« … »

« Et là, j'te parle que d'Henry, y'a encore Alice ! »

« Et avec les conversations que vous semblez avoir, j'ai de quoi m'inquiéter huh ?! »

« Je lui ais juste demandé si elle aussi avait un garçon en vu. Mais elle est encore à un âge où on les trouve stupide. Pas de soucis à avoir pour l'instant avec elle. »

« … » Regina s'engouffra sous sa couette et ouvrit un bouquin sans un mot ni un regard pour Emma. Cette dernière s'allongea à son tour, jouant avec son téléphone avant de reprendre la parole. »

« Dis ? »

« Hm … »

« On … C'est possible de faire un bébé magique ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils avant de détacher ses yeux de son livre pour les tourner lentement vers Emma, haussant un sourcil « Pardon ? »

« Bah … Alice m'a posé une question et … »

« Quelle question ? »

« Elle m'a demandé s'il était possible d'avoir un bébé ensemble. »

« Comment en est-elle venue à se poser ce genre de question ?! »

« Bah elle me disait que, techniquement, on pouvait pas en avoir mais que si on en voulait un un jour, est-ce que la magie pourrait nous le permettre. »

« Intéressant. »

« Alors ? »

« Non. »

« Oh … »

« La magie est assez complexe et créer un être vivant à partir de la magie est presque utopique. »

« Oh … »

« Pourquoi cette question ? Tu … Tu envisages de … »

« Non, non bien sur que non. Je me demandais c'est tout … »

Regina fronça un peu plus les sourcils avant de poser son livre sur la table de chevet et de se tourner vers une Emma replongée dans son téléphone, jusqu'à ce que la belle brune s'en empare et lui confisque, forçant Emma à la regarder de nouveau.

« Emma ? »

« Quoi ? Mais non, je t'assure ! C'était juste … Une idée comme ça. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, je t'assure. »

Regina essaya de sonder le regard d'Emma mais cette dernière lui offrit un sourire insistant.

« Je … Je n'aurais rien contre tu sais. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Mais pour l'heure, nous n'en somme qu'aux prémices de notre relation. Nous avons le temps, non ? »

« Oui évidemment … »

« Quand viendra le moment, nous en reparlerons, nous pèserons les pour et les contre, nous évaluerons toutes les possibilités. Mais pour l'instant … » Elle l'embrassa sous le bout de nez « Restons-en là pour ce soir. Entre le conseil, mon fils qui se découvre une petite copine, et toi qui pense à la maternité, ma journée n'a jamais été aussi chargée depuis bien longtemps. »

« Un petit remontant ?! »

« Emma … »

« Ok, ok … » Elles se couchèrent l'une à coté de l'autre … « J'ai hâte d'être au bal. »

« Comme c'est étonnant … » lança ironiquement Regina

« Nan ! Pas pour ça … Enfin pas que. J'ai hâte de te voir dans une belle robe. Au fait, comment on va faire pour s'en procurer ? »

« J'ai bien une idée … »

« Sinon, on peut pas se la jouer « _petite souris de Cendrillon qui font la robe de la belle ?_ » »

« Tu veux dire à l'aide de la magie ? »

« Sans en abuser bien sur ! »

« Bien sur … »

* * *

Et les jours passèrent, le bal approchant. Les commerces s'étaient parés de fleurs dans leur boutique, dans leur vitrine. Des rues émanaient de douces senteurs florales et il fallait bien avouer que cela jouait aussi sur le moral des habitants : plus calmes et conciliants, plus souriants et enjoués.

Le Bal n'était que dans quelques jours et la mairie elle-même prenait des couleurs festives au plus grand bonheur d'Emma.

« Dis, tu peux m'aider là … Je galère : la guirlande plus haute ou plus basse ? »

« Plus basse. »

« Et là ? »

« Plus haute. »

Emma souffla, montée sur son escabeau, et tendit les bras afin d'accrocher la dite guirlande correctement. Regina la regarda faire, amusée, mais aussi terriblement intéressée par le profil qu'offrait Emma : les yeux rivés sur le postérieur de la belle blonde, elle ne prêtait aucun intérêt à la guirlande qu'avait peine à accrocher Emma. Et quand cette dernière s'en rendit compte … « Ca vous plait ce que vous voyez madame le maire ? »

Regina sortit de sa contemplation dans un hoquet de surprise « Qu… Quoi ? »

Emma descendit, non sans balancer bien plus que de rigueur ses hanches avant d'avancer sensuellement vers la jolie brune « Je dis … Est-ce que … ça vous plait … ce que vous voyez … » Elle s'empara des lèvres de Regina assez violemment avant, à bout de souffle, de s'en éloigner de quelques millimètres « Madame le maire … »

« On ne devrait pas jouer à ça maintenant … Nous ne sommes pas en avance … »

« Au fait, tu m'as dis que tu m'emmènerais dans ton repère … pour une robe. On ira quand ? »

« En fin de journée. »

« Je suis contente que finalement Snow ait accepté de garder les enfants avec elle aujourd'hui … »

« Une fois que l'on aura fini la décoration ici, je t'y emmènerais. »

Et effectivement, après plusieurs heures d'efforts, la salle de réunion, transformée pour le coup en salle de bal, était parée de milles fleurs, de ballons et de lumières.

Et comme promis, Regina conduisit Emma vers son refuge, sa tanière comme elle l'appelait Emma eut la surprise de connaitre ce lieu : c'était la crypte où reposait le père de Regina. Elles entrèrent et la belle brune bougea, au plus grand étonnement, le cercueil pour laisser entrevoir des escaliers souterrains.

Elles descendirent et dirigèrent vers un mur orné d'un large miroir rectangulaire. Dans une brique, cachée, une poignée apparut puis le mur bougea pour s'ouvrir et laisser apparaitre une pièce aux couleurs claires.

« Wow » s'esclaffa Emma en voyant l'immense pommier blanc aux pommes rouge trôner au milieu de la pièce. « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ici ? »

« Mon sanctuaire. Ici sont entreposées des choses qui me tiennent à cœur et que j'ai ramenées du pays enchanté. »

« Wow, c'est ça tes robes ? » dit-elle en pointant du doigt 2 belles robes en velours noir parées de diamants.

« Oui, entre autre. J'en ais d'autres entreposés. »

« Regina, cette pièce est magnifique. »

« Merci. »

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais ramené pas mal de bricoles de là-bas. »

« Ici et dans le caveau oui, des choses pas vraiment recommandables … »

« Laisse-moi deviner … Comme une paire de serpents huh … » lança, amusée Emma

« Comment … »

« David. Il m'a raconté les petites embuches rencontrées lors de mon absence … »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Henry m'avait menti, il … »

« Je sais … Hey dis, tu pourrais en mettre une ? » lança Emma en montrant une des somptueuses robes sur le mannequin

« Emma ... »

« Quoiiiii tu seras sublimes dedans ! Et je suis curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblait l'_Evil Queen_. »

« … »

« Allez, alleeeeezzzz … »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel puis ses bras en signe de retraite. « Très bien ! »

« Yes ! » lança Emma en tapant des mains telle une enfant attendant impatiemment ses cadeaux de Noel. Regina choisit une robe en velours bordeaux et dentelles noires sur le décolleté, puis disparut derrière un paravent noir. Pendant ce temps, Emma vogua dans la pièce, ses yeux émerveillés par tout ce qu'elle voyait : des robes, des objets semblant venir d'un autre monde, en fait c'était le cas.

Puis elle vit un petit coffre sur un meuble en laqué blanc. Par curiosité, elle l'ouvrit et tomba sur quelques petits bijoux et …

« Voilà. » Emma referma vivement le petit coffre avant de se retourner et de rester sans voix … Devant elle, l'Evil Queen en personne : gracieuse, majestueuse dans sa robe lui moulant divinement le corps et affirmant les courbes parfaites de la belle brune.

« Wow … Tu es … J'ai pas de mot. »

Pour l'occasion, Regina avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon approximatif, rien à voir avec les coupes élaborées qu'elle avait peu avoir dans l'autre monde.

« Merci. »

Emma s'approcha doucement avant de poser ses mains sur la taille fine de sa compagne « Tu devrais la porter pour le bal, tu ferais fureur ! »

« Justement, c'est hors de question. »

« Mais … »

« Cette robe et tout ce qu'elle signifie me ramène à un passé que je ne suis plus. Les gens ont eu du mal à oublier cette image austère et cruelle que j'arborais. Venir au bal avec cette robe serait un retour en arrière et une terrible erreur. »

« Je comprends. Je comprends aussi tes servantes … »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« J'aurais été honorée d'être foulée par la reine pour autant qu'elle ressemble à ça. »

Regina répondit par un doux sourire et prit entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux dorées.

« Si j'étais pas déjà amoureuse, je serais tombée sous le charme là maintenant … Tu es la plus belle créature que j'ai jamais vu … Et … Les cheveux attachés ça te va très bien, tu devrais le refaire plus souvent. »

« J'essaierais. »

« Dis … J'ai … J'ai un peu regardé la pièce et … Je suis tombée sur ça … »

Elle s'éloigna, presque à regret, de Regina pour se rendre près du petit coffre et l'ouvrit pour en sortir … une paire de petits, minuscules, chaussons.

« Est-ce que c'est … »

« La première paire de chaussons d'Henry, oui. »

« C'est si petit … »

Regina sourit alors en repensant au jour où, toute fière, elle lui avait mit ses chaussons. Elle se souvenait ses premières impressions quand il vit les chaussons à ses pieds, ses mimiques et sa façon mutine de vouloir les enlever ou encore de les mettre à sa bouche dans des poses acrobatiques.

« J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça … Ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots. »

« Il les a fais a 11 mois … C'était dans le petit salon. Il était accroché au canapé et soudain, il l'a lâché pour faire quelques pas vers la table basse. »

Emma esquissa un petit sourire, imaginant fort bien la scène, et implicitement, elle remercia Regina de lui faire partager ce moment.

« Son premier mot fut « _mama_ » … Qu'il a transformé plus tard en « _maman_ ». »

« Tu devais être heureuse. »

« J'étais très fière oui. Il a très vite parlé ...Je suppose que les histoires que je ne cessais de lui raconter l'ont aidé. »

« Tu étais du genre à raconter les histoires du pays enchanté. »

« Entre autre oui. »

« J'aurais aimé vivre ça avec lui … »

« J'aurais aimé le vivre avec Alice … »

Emma fut soudainement prise de culpabilité. Elle savait la vérité, mais tout allait si bien entre elles en ce moment, et Regina commençait à s'ouvrir aux autres … Elle ne voulait pas tout ruiner en lui racontant la vérité.

« A… Alors … Tu vas porter quoi si tu ne veux pas utiliser des robes de reine ? »

« J'en ais d'autres plus … traditionnel. Y compris pour toi. »

« Wow, wow attends ! Une robe ? Pour moi ? Tu rigoles … »

« Pourquoi ? Tu as une silhouette qui s'y prête. »

« Merci mais … Les robes ça a jamais été mon truc … Je veux dire, c'est pas pratique, c'est serré … On arrive pas à courir avec ! »

« Il ne s'agit pas de courir mais de danser. Et tu seras parfaite dans … ça ! » dit-elle en ouvrant une large armoire en laqué noir renfermant plusieurs robes des plus simples aux plus sophistiqués.

« Wow, Mais comment ça se fait que tu ais apporté tant de robe ? »

« Nostalgie sans doute … »

« Moi j'te trouve super sexy dans tes tailleurs et tes jupes super moulantes ! »

« Et moi je suis tannée de te voir dans tes sempiternels jeans et tes vestes en cuir. »

« C'est pas juste ! Je pourrais être ton prince charmant pour cette soirée ?! »

« Il est hors de question que tu te travestisses ! Si tu ne te décides pas à venir en robe … »

« Quoi ? »

« … J'annule ma promesse ! »

« Tu n'oserais pas … »

« Oh mais si, crois-moi. »

« Tu en a envi autant que moi ! »

« Mais je saurais me retenir et me faire une raison. »

« Tu es cruelle ! » grommela Emma

« Je sais. » murmura Regina d'une voix rauque et particulièrement effrayante qui fit frissonner Emma. « Alors maintenant, tu vas enfiler cette robe sans rechigner, c'est clair? »

« Je sais pas ce qui est le plus flippant : que tu me fasses peur … Ou que j'aime ça ! » Elle attrapa la dite robe et disparut à son tour derrière le paravent. En attendant, Regina replaça avec précaution les chaussons dans le coffret avec un sourire nostalgique. Après quelques minutes, Emma revint, habillée d'une robe bleu nuit dont le décolleté ne montrait rien tandis que le dos de la robe descendait jusqu'à la frontière de la décence.

« C'est pas un peu … osé ? »

« Elle est parfaite. Tu es parfaite. Cette couleur te va à ravir. »

« Je suis pas sûre pour le dos. »

« Tu préférerais qu'elle soit moins décolleté dans le dos et un peu plus devant ? »

« Ouais … »

Regina leva alors la main et en quelques volutes de fumée mauve, la robe se transforma sous les yeux ébahis de la belle blonde.

« Wow, je croyais qu'on levait le pied sur la magie. »

« Je n'ai décemment pas le temps de faire de la couture et si je suppose que tu es aussi douée avec une aiguille qu'avec une poêle … »

« Hey ! » lança sur un faux ton vexé Emma

« Elle te plait ? »

« Elle est classe ouais … »

Emma se regarda attentivement dans la glace : oui Regina avait raison : cette robe semblait faite pour elle. Regina l'enlaça alors et reposa son menton sur son épaule, admirant le reflet de sa belle dans le miroir.

« Tu es magnifique. »

« J'ai envie de toi … »

Regina ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise avant de rire « Allez viens, on rentre. »

« Dis, on reviendra ici ? »

« Si tu le souhaites. »

* * *

Jamais Emma n'aurait pu prévoir, qu'après une journée aussi parfaite, elle aurait pu se terminer aussi dramatiquement. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que des bras de Regina, elle ne soit plongée par la suite dans un vide et une solitude aussi profonde qu'inattendue.

Pourtant, tout avait si bien commencé, et quand elles quittèrent le sanctuaire et qu'elles avaient retrouvé les enfants à la maison, quand Regina prépara le repas comme d'habitude, que les enfants avaient quémander un film qu'ils avaient tous regardé sur le canapé et qu'ils s'étaient endormis paisiblement … Non, jamais Emma n'aurait imaginé la tempête qu'elle avait déclenché.

Regina bordait, comme à son habitude Henry, puis Alice.

« Bonne nuit chérie. » dit-elle en s'autorisant un baiser sur le front de la petite, petit rituel bien agréable qu'elles avaient instauré. Et avant que Regina ne s'écarte, Alice la prit dans ses bras et la serra, Regina lui rendit son câlin, heureuse que leur relation se soit resserrée.

« Regina ? »

« Oui ma chérie. »

« Est-ce que … Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Est-ce que tu crois que mam… Cassandre serait fâchée si je t'appelais … Maman ? »

Le cœur de Regina bondit dans sa poitrine avant d'afficher un large sourire « Je crois qu'elle … Qu'elle serait heureuse que tu fasses ce dont tu as envi. Si tu souhaites m'appeler ainsi je n'y vois aucun problème, j'en serais heureuse même, très heureuse. »

« Alors … J'aimerais bien. »

Regina sourit de plus belle, lui offrant un nouveau câlin qu'Alice accepta avec plaisir. Leur échange silencieux dura encore quelques secondes avant qu'Alice ne s'allonge dans son lit et que Regina ne la borde doucement.

« Bonne nuit Alice. »

« Bonne nuit … Maman. »

Quand elle quitta la chambre, Regina fut envahie par le bonheur mais aussi une certaine nostalgie. Quand elle entra dans la chambre pour voir Emma feuilleter un magazine, elle se dirigea vers un meuble avant d'en sortir quelque chose pour se poster devant Emma.

« Tiens. » fit la jolie brune en tendant à Emma un album photos. Emma, assise sur le lit. « Je pense que tu aimerais voir ce qu'il y a dedans. »

Emma l'ouvrit et retint son souffle en voyant la première page arborant des lettres colorées collées amoureusement par Regina « Henry ». Elle feuilleta l'album et retint ses larmes à chaque photo : Henry a 3 semaines, Regina avait raison, il était chevelu, de cette tignasse brune qu'il arborait à présent. Henry dans son parc à jouets. La plus belle photo fut certainement Henry, debout, tenu par les mains par une Regina toute fière. Elle ne pu que rire à la tête paniqué d'Henry.

« Il était si petit … »

« Mais avec un appétit féroce, il a grandi si vite … J'aurais tant aimé avoir ce genre de photos avec Alice. Je ne sais même pas à quoi elle ressemblait si elle avait les cheveux clairs, si elle était grande pour son âge, quel fut son premier mot, quand furent ses premiers pas … Tout ceci m'a été enlevé et a été donné à une autre … Et je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi. »

« … »

Regina sentit alors une certaine gêne de la part d'Emma qui referma doucement l'album avant de s'écarter de la jolie brune.

« Emma ? Un problème ? »

« Non … Je … Je suis fatiguée je crois. On dort ? »

Mais peu convainque, Regina fronça les sourcils. Elle n'avait peut-être pas le don d'Emma en ce qui concernait les mensonges, mais elle sentait quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Emma, que ne me dis-tu pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je vais bien, je suis juste fatiguée … »

« Emma … J'aime à croire que tu tiens assez à moi et que tu as assez de respect pour moi, pour me dire la vérité. Regarde-moi. »

Elle souleva le visage d'Emma en plaçant son index sous son menton. Mais Emma ne pu soutenir son regard. Elle se défit de l'étreinte de Regina d'un geste agacé « Mais arrête ! Je ne suis plus une gamine ! »

« Alors comporte-toi en adulte ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. J'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que j'aborde le sujet de l'enfance d'Alice, tu sembles … ennuyée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ! Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ? »

Mais Emma ne répondit pas, paniquée à l'idée de trahir sa compagne mais horrifiée aussi d'être celle qui lui annoncerait la vérité … L'horrible vérité qu'était la naissance d'Alice.

« Emma ! » cria Regina, cherchant à faire réagir sa compagne « Si tu me mens … Si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le moi ! »

« Je … »

« Emma … » se fut plus un soupir de supplication d'une réelle menace. Sentant prise au piège, Emma baissa les bras après tout, Regina avait le droit de connaitre toute la vérité et d'avoir enfin la conscience tranquille.

« Je … Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Regina tomba assise au bord du lit. « Comment … Comment es-tu au courant ? »

« Rumple me l'a dit … Quand tu étais avec ta mère sur le bateau de Hook. »

« Rumple ? Mais comment est-il au courant ? »

« … »

« Emma ! »

« Il … En fait … C'est à cause de lui. »

Regina se releva, Emma sentit alors la colère envahir sa compagne. Elle la fixa de son regard noir que seule la méchante reine pouvait arborer.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il a fait ! »

« Il … C'était au moment où tu étais son apprenti si j'ai bien compris. Tu … Tu venais de te marier et … Et tu commençais la magie avec lui … Et puis, tu lui as dis que tu étais enceinte et que tu voulais tout arrêter alors … »

« On ne rompt jamais un deal avec lui … » murmura-t-elle comme si elle venait de comprendre l'évidence

« Il … Il a été voir le roi en lui disant que l'enfant à naitre était maudit et que c'était une erreur de le garder au château. » Regina la fixa alors, oscillant entre colère et incrédulité de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Mais elle resta silencieuse pour la suite du récit. « Alors le roi … Quand le bébé est né … Il a décidé de s'en débarrasser. C'est ta dame de compagnie qui l'a recueilli, incapable d'abandonner le bébé dans la forêt ou même de le tuer. Le roi t'a alors fait croire qu'il était mort en couche … Et il a fait promettre à Cassandre de ne rien te révéler sous peine de mort. »

Regina sentait le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds et l'air lui manquer comme si elle se débattait sous l'eau. La panique, mêlée à de la colère s'empara d'elle comme jamais il ne le fut depuis longtemps. Son sang semblait bouillir dans ses veines.

Emma posa sa main sur son avant-bras « Je sais que… »

« Tais-toi ! » s'écria Regina « Tu … Tu ne sais rien ! Tu m'as menti ! » Sans réfléchir, elle l'attrapa par le cou et la colla contre le mur, la laissant sans voix. Elle approcha son visage si près de celui de la belle blonde, que cette dernière pu voir dans la prunelle de ses yeux, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu : de la violence, de la rage, de la peine aussi … Puis elle discerna une sorte de lumière mauve … Les yeux de Regina semblaient briller anormalement.

Regina lâcha prise, Emma tombant lourdement au sol, sonnée « Il ne cessera jamais de me pourrir la vie, jamais … »

Emma fronça les sourcils avant que Regina ne recule de quelques pas avant de mouvoir ses bras et dans une nappe de fumée mauve, elle disparut. Il fallut quelques secondes à Emma pour se rendre compte de la situation avant de se relever rapidement « Merde ! ». Elle se rua dans les chambres des enfants et les réveilla brutalement « Les enfants levez-vous, il faut qu'on parte VITE ! »

Sans plus de préambule, tous les 3 descendirent, les enfants en pyjama, et se ruèrent dans la voiture d'Emma.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » maugréa Henry, encore endormi

« J'ai fais une connerie. »

« Ou est maman ? »

« Elle est … Dans de gros problèmes ! » dit-elle en démarrant en trombe.

* * *

Regina venait d'apparaitre exactement là où elle voulait : en face d'elle, la devanture du magasin de Gold. Sans ménagement, elle balaya de sa main la porte, qui vola en éclat jusqu'au milieu de la rue. Elle entra en hurlant littéralement « RUMPLESTILSKIN ! » Mais sans attendre une possible réponse, elle explosa du revers de la main, toutes les vitrines dans le magasin, provoquant un carnage et un capharnaüm incommensurable.

Rumple ne tarda pas à descendre, alerté par le bruit mais aussi le hurlement de Regina.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … »

« VOUS ! Vous m'avez menti ! Comment avez-vous pu me faire ça ! »

« De quoi parlez-vous ma chè… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la main droite de Regina encerclait déjà son cou et l'enserrait tant et si bien qu'il pouvait à peine déglutir. Il pu lire dans les yeux de la belle brune, une haine et une colère qu'il n'avait pas vu en elle depuis un moment … Plus de 28 ans … Il posa machinalement ses mains sur le poignet mais ne parvint à rien, il sentait déjà ses membres s'engourdir et la tête lui tourner.

« Vous m'avez fait souffrir toute ma vie … Et pour quoi au final ? Assouvir je-ne-sais quel désir … Vous vouliez que j'invoque le sort. Je ne sais pour quelles raisons vous m'avez choisi moi … Mais vous n'avez jamais reculé, quitte à me faire souffrir ! »

« Reg … Re … na … »

« Shh Je vous interdis même de vous trouver des excuses ! Vous n'en avez aucune … Rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire n'excusera vos actes …

« … »

« Ce n'était qu'un bébé … Mon bébé … »

Rumple comprit alors … Elle savait.

« Rumple ! » Du rideau de fils sortit une Belle, presque effrayée de la scène : le magasin saccagé et Rumple aux mains d'une Regina semblant être transmuée en bête féroce.

Regina défit un peu son emprise, permettant à Rumple de respirer et de pouvoir articuler quelques mots « Belle … pars … »

« Oh non pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas la laisser ici et qu'elle entende quel homme tu es ! Quel monstre tu es ! »

« Re… Gina … » balbutia-t-il avant qu'elle ne serre de nouveau son étreinte

« REGINA ! » la voix familière d'Emma venait de fendre les airs.

« Pars Emma, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »

« Ne fais pas de bêtise, je t'en pris ! »

« Il m'a manipulé ! Il n'a jamais cessé de le faire ! Bien avant ma naissance déjà, tu connais ça Emma, non ! »

Emma ne su quoi répondre, elle qui avait appris que Rumple avait prédis sa naissance et sa destinée bien avant sa propre naissance, découvrant ainsi qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement eu de prise sur sa vie et son avenir. Oui, Emma savait O combien il était frustrant et rageant de sentir sa vie lui échapper.

« Raconte-leur Rumple ! Raconte-leur comment tu m'as utilisé toute ma vie ! Tu avais certainement prévu cela avant ma naissance, peut-être même en accord avec ma mère, d'où son éternel envie de pouvoir ! Je me souviens le livre … Ce grimoire qu'elle avait, il venait de toi ! Vous vous connaissiez avant ma naissance, alors quoi, elle a passé un deal avec toi ? »

« … »

« Elle a fait ce qu'elle pensait être juste pour moi ! Elle a tué Daniel sous mes yeux simplement parce que tu lui avais promis le pouvoir … Le pouvoir à travers moi. Elle m'a forcé au mariage avec un roi ayant l'âge de mon père ! » hurla-t-elle « J'ai eu un enfant, la plus belle chose qui aurait pu m'arriver dans toute cette funeste destinée … Et toi, sale petit nain clopinant, tu m'as enlevé ce droit ! Le droit d'être heureuse, le droit d'être mère ! »

« Tu … Tu ne comprends p… »

« Cesse de me couper la parole car si tous doivent l'entendre, y compris ta Belle, alors ils sauront qui tu es réellement et que j'ai été manipulée par toi, que je n'ai pas eu le choix de devenir ce que je suis devenue ! Dis-moi simplement … Dis-moi simplement pourquoi tu as attendu que la grossesse termine pour m'enlever mon bébé ? »

Dans l'état actuel des choses, il était inutile de lui mentir, alors Rumple soupira « Parce que chaque semaine, chaque mois passé de ta grossesse te faisait l'aimer un peu plus, ce qui aurait rendu la perte plus cruelle et insurmontable … Je … Je voulais que tu souffres assez pour me revenir. »

Regina n'en croyait ses oreilles. Elle écarquilla ses yeux d'horreur face à cet aveu. Emma même ne su réagir tant cet état de fait semblait cruel.

« Tu vas me le payer ! »

Elle lâcha prise avant de planter sa main dans la poitrine de Rumple, décrochant un hoquet de stupeur de se dernier et un cri d'horreur de Belle.

« Maman ! »

La petite voix d'Alice résonna alors. Regina se tourna et vit sa fille, les larmes aux yeux : Qu'avait-elle entendu ? Que faisait-elle-même ici … Regina était furieuse et cette rage, qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, fit peur à sa fille.

Et le regarde tendre et plein d'amour d'Alice envers elle une heure plus tôt se transforma en regard de peur et d'incompréhension. Regina reconnaissait ce regard pour l'avoir vu sur le visage d'Henry mainte fois quand il l'accusait d'être l'evil queen et qu'il ne voulait plus l'approcher. Elle était déchirée de voir que sa fille pouvait ressentir de la peur vis-à-vis d'elle.

« Alice … » murmura-t-elle

« Regina s'il te plait. » Emma s'approcha mais se stoppa quand Regina leva sa main libre, l'autre étant toujours dans le torse de Rumple. « Non, reste ou tu es. »

Puis c'est Henry qui apparut à son tour et là, le sang de Regina ne fit qu'un tour. « Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Henry … S'il te plait non … »

« Rentre à la maison avec nous. » dit-il d'un air suppliant

Mais sa soif de vengeance et sa colère était plus forte : Rumple ne pouvait s'en sortir comme cela, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fais.

« Henry … Tu avais tort … » Le petit garçon l'interrogea du regard « Je n'ai pas changé … »

Sur ce, elle sortit sa main du torse de Rumple, tenant dans sa main le cœur rougeoyant de l'homme qui s'écroula à terre. Belle, sans réfléchir se rua vers lui, tombant à genoux, alors qu'Emma, et les enfants, restèrent immobiles, complètement abasourdis.

Puis Regina disparut, encore, dans une nappe de fumée mauve. Belle était en pleurs tandis que Rumple gémissait de douleur.

**TBC**


	39. Le coeur a ses raisons

**Hello everybody How you doing ? **

**Moi super bien ... Je dors bien en ce moment, de beaux rêves enchantent mes nuits !**

**Well, by the way, je suis toujours aussi impressionnée du nombre de reviews pour ce dernier chapitre ! **

**Je pense donc avoir eu raison de faire un petit rebondissement avant al dernière ligne droite ^^**

**Oserais-je espérer atteindre les 400 reviews d'ici la fin de la fic ?! Allez, soyons fous \o/**

**The Evil Queen is back ? **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

« Aidez-moi ! » hurla-t-elle avant qu'Emma ne sorte de ses pensées. Elle s'accroupit et posa sa main sur le torse de Rumple, évidemment, elle ne pu sentir son cœur. Elle sortit son téléphone et, malgré l'heure tardive, appela David et Snow qui arrivèrent quelques 15 minutes plus tard, constant les dégâts.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

« C'est Regina … »

« Mais … »

« Elle sait … Pour ce qui est arrivé à Alice à sa naissance. Elle sait tout. »

« Mais comment ? »

« Je … J'ai pas eu le choix, elle se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas … »

« Et elle est ou maintenant ? »

« Aucune idée. Elle a emporté le cœur de Rumple. La bonne nouvelle est qu'il respire encore, donc elle ne l'a pas écrasé … On va le porter ailleurs. »

David, avec l'aide d'Emma, porta Rumple jusqu'à un canapé dans l'arrière boutique. Belle était presque hystérique et Snow du user de toute sa sagesse et son pouvoir de persuasion pour la calmer.

Les enfants étaient main dans la main, totalement silencieux, presque choqués de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

« A ton avis, où est partis Regina ? » murmura David à sa fille

« J'en sais rien … Merde, que j'ai été conne ! »

« Elle l'aurait appris de toute façon. Il vaut mieux qu'elle le sache maintenant … »

« Ouais … » dit-elle amèrement

« Tu devrais parler aux enfants, ils ont l'air passablement secoués. »

« Je leur avais dis de rester dans la voiture … »

« Dire ça à Henry c'est gage qu'il fasse exactement l'inverse. »

Emma lui sourit avant de se rendre vers les enfants. Elle s'assit pour arriver à leur hauteur « Ecouter … Ce que vous avez vu … »

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Ce qu'a fait Rumple à maman … A moi ? »

« … »

« C'est pourquoi elle était si en colère ? »

« Oui. Alice … Ta mère ne t'a jamais abandonné. Quand tu es née, le roi a cru que tu étais maudite, parce que Rumple le lui avait dis. De peur, à ta naissance, il a voulu se débarrasser de toi et c'est Cassandre qui t'a recueilli, interdite de dire à ta mère que tu étais bien vivante. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il voulait la garder pour lui, qu'elle apprenne la magie. Quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte de toi, elle a voulu tout abandonné pour t'élever, mais … »

« Il a refusé … » soupira Alice qui commençait à comprendre la colère de sa mère

Henry avait attentivement écouté le récit d'Emma, comprenant, lui aussi, l'attitude de sa mère. « Elle à tort tu sais. »

« En quoi ? »

« Malgré ce qu'elle pense, elle a changé, je le sais. » affirma Henry

« Elle va revenir tu crois ? » interrogea Alice

« Oui j'en suis sûre. Je pense qu'elle … Qu'elle a besoin d'être un peu seule. Et qu'elle est un peu honteuse aussi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle vient de nous montrer un visage qu'elle n'avait pas arboré depuis longtemps et qu'elle ne pensait pas nous montrer de cette manière. »

« Mais on lui en veut pas nous ! »

« Je sais mais je crois qu'elle pense le contraire. »

« Retrouve-la ! »

« Je vais essayer. En attendant, vous allez rentrer avec David, ok ? »

Les enfants opinèrent avant de rejoindre David. Snow vint la rejoindre « Que vas-tu faire ? »

« Je vais la chercher, elle ne doit pas être loin. Tu restes ici ? Si y'a un changement, tu m'appelles. »

« Pas de soucis. »

« Tout n'est pas perdu, Rumple est toujours en vie. » dit-elle en s'adressant à Belle qui n'était focalisée que sur Rumple, semblant endormi mais gémissant de temps à autre.

« J'y vais. »

* * *

Sa première idée fut de repartir chez Regina, mais évidemment, si les choses avaient aussi simples … Rien ni personne.

Elle fouilla tout de même la maison, avant de baisser les bras et de monter dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et repensa aux dernières heures : comment en était-elle arrivée à se faire détester de sa compagne ? Son cou la tirait encore, elle aurait certainement une belle marque rosée sur la peau. Puis elle se redressa et fixa le mur en face d'elle … Et d'un seul coup, son regard dévia vers un objet… Un objet qui la fit bondir « Mais oui ! »

Elle sauta hors du lit, hors de la chambre, hors de la maison. Elle en était sûre maintenant, elle savait où se cachait Regina.

Elle n'avait pas hésité, pas une seconde. D'ailleurs, elle se maudissait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Elle se rappela le chemin, comment ne pas s'en souvenir.

Elle entra, puis poussa, descendit, trouva la poignée cachée dans la brique, et finalement ouvrit la porte dérobée pour entrer dans cette pièce lumineuse et mystique. Elle n'eut aucun mal à trouver Regina, recroquevillée sur un sofa.

Emma s'approcha doucement, sans aucun bruit. La belle brune avait le visage buriné de larmes séchées. Puis Emma le vit, sur une commode à la droite de Regina, le cœur de Rumple.

« Je n'ai pas pu … » Emma fut presque surprise d'entendre la voix de Regina. Comme si elle avait répondu à sa question, Regina cru bon de préciser « Je n'ai pas pu le tuer. Pourtant, c'est ce que je désire au plus profond de moi. »

Emma vint s'asseoir lentement près de la jeune femme et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. « Ca va ? »

« … »

« Je … Ecoute, je ne voulais pas … »

« Me mentir ? »

« Je ne t'ais pas menti ! Je t'ai juste pas dis la vérité. »

« Mentir par omission c'est mentir. »

« … »

« … »

« Dis, tu comptes rester cloitrée ici longtemps ? »

« Je ne peux pas revenir … Les enfants … »

« Les enfants t'attendent. Ils savent, Alice sait. Ils comprennent et veulent te savoir avec eux. »

« … »

« Et pour Rumple … Je pense qu'il méritait bien pire surement. » Elle jeta un œil sur le cœur « Dis, on peut lui remettre hein ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors viens avec moi. »

« … »

« S'il te plait. »

« Devant mes enfants … J'ai réutilisé la magie et de la pire manière qui soit … Ce regard, celui d'Alice … Mon Dieu, j'espérais tant ne plus voir ce genre de regard dans les yeux de mes enfants … »

« Crois-moi, ils sont compréhensifs. »

« Non je sais … Ils … Ils sont déçus. Et toi aussi. »

« Non, non absolument pas. Regina … La réaction que tu as eu est une réaction normale … Seulement toi, tu as des moyens un peu moins traditionnels pour l'exprimer. »

« Traditionnel … » murmura Regina

Emma s'approcha alors d'elle et l'enlaça. Avec surprise, elle sentit Regina s'écrouler dans ses bras, sa tête reposant sur son épaule. Tendrement et presque maternellement, Emma caressa la chevelure de la jeune femme. Puis elle sentit le corps de Regina secoué de soubresauts, elle pleurait.

« Shh shh … Ca va aller. Tu veux qu'on reste un peu là ? »

Mais Regina ne répondit pas. Dormait-elle ? Non, probablement pas, mais Emma respecta son silence et se tut aussi. Elles restèrent enlacées sur ce sofa, et le temps s'arrêta.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Regina se redressa, sécha ses larmes et fixa la jolie blonde. « Tu es prête ? » Regina opina de la tête « Euh, y'a pas de date de péremption là-dessus ? » dit-elle en regardant le cœur

Regina ne pu que sourire à la candeur de la jeune femme, sachant très bien les efforts qu'elle fournissait actuellement pour dédramatiser la situation.

Elle avait peur … Peur des réactions des autres, elle qui avait eu tant de mal à démontrer qu'elle avait changé. Si d'autres habitants l'avaient vu durant son excès de rage, ils l'auraient condamnée.

« Hey, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils comprendront tous, même Belle … Elle sait que Rumple n'est pas tout rose quant à lui, il n'a aucunement le droit de protester, sinon je lui arrache les bijoux de familles qui iront très bien sur cette commode avec le cœur ! »

Regina l'en remercia en lui posant une main calme sur l'avant-bras « Merci. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour être mon preux chevalier. »

Emma fit une révérence approximative avant de répondre « Ma reine. »

« Est-ce que je te fais peur ? »

La question fut aussi abrupte que surprenante « Peur ? Parce que tu as dégondé la porte de Rumple, saccagé son magasin et arraché son cœur ? Nannnnnn. Fais-moi juste rappeler de ne jamais te foutre en pétard ! » Elle s'approcha et lui caressa le visage « Je suis contente d'avoir été là pour toi, parce que tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je serais toujours là. Dans tes bons comme tes mauvais jours, je serais là à te soutenir, t'épauler, t'aider, t'aimer. Parce que c'est ce que font les gens qui t'aiment : Henry, Alice et moi. »

"Désolée. Je t'ai fais mal ..." lui dit-elle en frôlant de son index le cou et la marque rosée d'Emma

"Je survivrais." lui affirma avec un sourire Emma

Regina se retint de ne pas pleurer avant d'esquisser une moue boudeuse « Je crois que j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre à ce sujet. » Puis elle caressa doucement le cou d'Emma

« Et je serais ravie de prendre le temps de t'apprendre. »

Elles s'embrassèrent doucement avant que Regina n'approfondisse le baiser en y glissant une langue plus curieuse alors que ses mains s'appesantirent malicieusement sur le postérieur avantageux de sa compagne.

« Hm hm … Stop stop. Sinon, je vais jamais pouvoir m'arrêter. »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« J'ai dis à Henry qu'il avait tort, que je n'avais pas changé … Il va le croire, tout le monde, y compris tes parents, vont le croire. »

« Oh non et tu sais pourquoi ? »

« Non. »

« Parce que tu as réellement changé. Jamais l'ancienne Regina, celle qui était si sévère et si acide à mon arrivée, n'aurait posé ce cœur sans le toucher. »

« … »

Emma s'approcha et dégagea une mèche de cheveu du visage de Regina tout en lui caressant la joue « Tu as changé. » Elle clôtura sa phrase par un doux baiser avant d'ouvrir la porte et de lui tendre la main « Tu viens. »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation et une respiration profonde, elle lui prit la main.

Elle hésita avant d'entrer, soutenue par Emma et une main dans son dos. Quand elle entra dans la boutique, David surgit, épée en main, ce qui fit sourire Emma « Hey hey, range –moi ça, tu vas te blesser. » s'amusa-t-elle

« Regina … Comment tu vas ? »

« Bi… Bien … Rumple … »

« Viens. » Derrière le rideau, l'homme était toujours couché, gémissant de douleur, Belle à son chevet. « Tu peux … »

Regina opina alors et s'approcha avant que Belle ne se lève « Ne la laisser pas s'approcher ! »

« Du calme Belle. Elle va le guérir. » affirma David en lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Résignée, Belle, baissa les bras et Regina s'accroupit près de Rumple et sortit le cœur de son sac précautionneusement. Elle se plaça au dessus de lui et dans un geste sec qui surprit tout le monde, elle enfonça le cœur dans sa poitrine, le corps de Rumple se cambrant dans un hoquet de douleur, puis retomba lourdement sur le lit. Regina attendit quelques secondes avant que Rumple n'ouvre de nouveau les yeux.

Elle se leva alors et Belle se précipita sur lui.

David s'approcha de la jeune femme « Merci. » Regina esquissa un timide sourire

« Je … Je comprendrais que tu ne sois plus sûr de … »

« Ce que tu as fais … Ce qu'il t'a fait … Méritait amplement d'autres supplices. Tu as fais le bon choix Regina. »

Soulagée elle se tourna vers Emma et sans même se parler, elles se comprirent.

* * *

Snow était rentrée avec les enfants à son appartement. Il semblait à Henry que cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus mit les pieds ici.

« Vous voulez un soda ? J'ai des cookies je crois … »

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Moi non plus. »

Ils allèrent s'asseoir en silence, et l'air triste, sur le canapé Snow était impuissante face à cela et ça lui brisait le cœur. Elle aurait pu en vouloir à Regina, de faire souffrir tant les enfants, d'avoir agi comme elle l'avait fais … Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que la jeune femme n'avait jamais eu de répit et, finalement, n'avait jamais eu le choix de sa destinée … Tout comme Emma, mais pour de plus nobles causes.

Elle vit s'asseoir en face d'eux « Je sais qu'elle la trouvera. » mais aucun des enfants ne réagit « Regina vous reviendra. »

Puis Alice releva son nez « Tu n'es pas en colère ? »

« En … Colère ? Non. Enfin, j'ai été surprise mais … Je peux comprendre sa douleur. »

« Alors tu n'es pas fâchée contre elle ? Tu vas pas te disputer avec elle et maman ? » Snow cru percevoir dans la question d'Henry, une pointe d'espoir.

« Non, je ne lui en veux pas. Je veux juste qu'elle revienne saine et sauve avec Emma. »

Les enfants semblaient alors plus décontractés, plus sereins. Et bientôt la fatigue les gagna, leur nuit ayant été quelques peu rude et amputée de quelques heures de sommeil. Snow ne pu que sourire quand elle vit Henry s'endormir sur l'épaule d'Alice qui avait reposé sa tête sur le haut du crâne du petit garçon.

Et au bout d'une heure, on toqua à la porte. Snow, pleine d'espoir, ouvrit et lâcha un soupir de soulagement en voyant, derrière David, Emma et Regina, juste derrière.

« Emma ! » Elle l'enlaça vigoureusement avant de la lâcher enfin, la laissant respirer. Emma entra, laissant Regina devant a porte, hésitant à entrer « Viens Regina, quelques personnes t'attendent avec impatience. »

« MAMAN ! »

Henry bondit du canapé, réveillant par la même occasion Alice, et se rua dans les bras de sa mère, la faisant vaciller « Henry … »

« J'ai eu peur. Tu vas bien ? »

Regina ne pu retenir ses larmes avant de caresser la joue de son fils et de le laisser l'étouffer de ses câlins. « Je vais … Mieux. Je voulais m'excuser Henry, pour avoir usé encore une fois de la magie … »

« C'est ok tu sais. Tant que tu t'en sers pas tout le temps, et pas pour faire le mal … »

« Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Hey Henry, viens voir par là. » Emma attira Henry dans la cuisine, rejoignant Snow, laissant Regina, sur le pas de la porte, un genou à terre alors qu'Alice, après s'être levée du canapé, s'approchait lentement et silencieusement de sa mère. Une fois devant elle, elles restèrent quelques secondes silencieuses avant que Regina ne se lance « Alice … Je … » mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase, Alice lui tomba dans les bras, le coupant le souffle. Sans réfléchir, Regina encercla le petit corps de sa fille contre elle et enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou « Je suis si désolée … Je ne voulais pas te faire peur … »

Affectueusement, Alice lui caressa les cheveux avant de s'écarter un peu, pour pouvoir ancrer son regard dans le sien « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Que le roi ne voulait pas de moi parce qu'il pensait que j'étais maudite ? »

« Oui … »

« Alors … Cassandre m'a élevé pour me sauver … Mais toi … »

« Moi j'ai cru que tu étais morte sans avoir eu l'opportunité d'un souffle de vie. Jamais je n'aurais cru que cet homme pouvait en venir à de telles manipulations pour me regarder sombrer … »

« Mais maintenant je suis là. Et toi, tu es là … Avec Emma et Henry aussi. »

« Oui ma chérie. Il est hors de question que je vous abandonne. Et mon acte de tout à l'heure sera le dernier m'éloignant de toi. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime maman. »

Elles rejoignirent alors Henry, Emma et Snow. « Il se fait tard, on va rentrer. »

« Dis » lança Henry en se tournant vers Regina « Tu pourrais nous ramener à la maison en nous téléportant ? »

Emma et Regina se regardèrent, amusées, avant que Regina ne réponde « La magie, Henry, ne sera utilisée qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Même là, nous devrons tous être d'accord sur son utilisation. Pour l'heure, nous avons une voiture. »

Henry sourit alors « C'était un test ! Bien joué ! »

Et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Snow, tous les 4 rentrèrent.

* * *

Bien évidemment, les enfants tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée sans préambule avant que les jeunes femmes ne s'allongent à leur tour. Elles se reparlèrent ni de Rumple ni du fait qu'Emma avait été au courant depuis des semaines … Elles préférèrent se blottir l'une contre l'autre en silence, Emma faisant courir lentement ses doigts sur l'abdomen de la jolie brune.

« Je t'aime » lui murmura-t-elle alors mais Regina s'était déjà endormie.

La nuit fut courte et agitée Emma s'était plusieurs fois réveillée durant la nuit, sentant le corps frêle de Regina grelotter avant qu'Emma ne comprenne qu'elle pleurait. Puis elle se calmait pour s'endomir de nouveau. Parfois, elle sentait le froid envahir son corps et en ouvrant les yeux, voyait que Regina n'était plus dans le lit. Elle se levait alors et n'avait pas besoin d'aller bien loin : elle trouvait, généralement, Regina assise au bord du lit d'Alice, la contemplant silencieusement avant que la fatigue ne la gagne de nouveau et qu'elle rejoigne le lit où Emma s'était de nouveau précipitée.

Cela arriva 3 fois dans la nuit.

Et quand le réveil d'Emma sonna, ce fut avec une difficulté sans nom qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'étira en passant son bras là où devait se trouver sa compagne, mais ne trouva rien qu'un oreiller froid, signe que la jolie brune avait déserté le lit bien plus tôt.

Elle se releva, se frotta les yeux et s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de soupirer : elle espérait que sa compagne ne lui fasse pas passer de nuits aussi rudes encore longtemps. Et comme une réponse à ses pensées, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre une Regina portant un large plateau garni de mets tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres. De la porte ouverte, Emma pu sentir la bonne odeur de pancakes chauds envahir ses narines.

« Petit déjeuner. »

« Tu es un amour ! » Emma s'assit rapidement, tapant des mains d'excitation

Regina posa le plateau entre elles avant qu'Emma n'enferme son visage dans ses mains et amena ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ce petit déjeuner pardi ! »

« C'est à moi de te remercier. »

« Ah oui ? »

« Tu n'es pas très discrète tu sais … »

« Mais de … »

« Hier soir, je t'ai entendu te lever après moi, j'ai aussi senti quand tu me serrais contre toi à chacun de mes pleurs. Ta respiration change quand tu es réveillée. »

« … »

« Je trouve ça … »

« Ridicule ? »

« Attendrissant. Merci encore. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour être là. »

« Je serais toujours là. » lui dit-elle dans un large sourire avant de lever les yeux au ciel « Oh merde, c'est terriblement gnangnan non ? »

Regina leva à son tour les yeux au ciel « Vous avez le don de briser les moments cruciaux miss Swan ! »

« Ah, on en revient à « _miss Swan_ » maintenant ? Intéressant … »

Et quelques secondes plus tard, c'est Henry et Alice qui firent leur apparition dans la chambre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là petits monstres ? »

« On vous a entendu parler … »

« … Et y'avait une bonne odeur … »

Emma et Regina se regardèrent de concert avant qu'Emma ne se décale et ne tapote la couverture « Allez, venez ! » Et les 2 enfants grimpèrent sur le lit, manquant de renverser le contenu du plateau.

Regina retourna dans la cuisine afin de garnir un peu plus le plateau et quand elle revint, la scène atypique qui s'offrait à elle lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux : Emma, Henry et Alice, riant aux éclats des blagues idiotes de la jolie blonde, mais O combien belle et désirable. Les sourires sur les visages d'Alice et Henry lui gonflaient le cœur près à exploser de bonheur.

« Viens maman ! » Lui cria Alice, tout sourire.

Oui, c'est à ce moment précis, à cette seconde précise, que Regina comprit qu'elle ne pourrait plus se passer de ce genre de moments, de ses enfants, d'Emma. Elle pouvait enfin prétendre au bonheur … Ce bonheur tant convoité et qu'elle avait cherché sous maintes formes.

Demain était un autre jour, les préparatifs du bal attendraient, pour l'heure, elle n'aspirait qu'à passer la journée avec sa famille.

**TBC**


	40. La Fête des Fleurs

**Hey hey bonjour mes agneaux !**** Comment allez-vous en ce premier jour du WE ?! Moi bien bien ... En plein révisions pffff**

**Bon je vois que le dernier chapitre vous a plu et que vous attendez tous avec grande imaptience**

**la Fête des Fleurs (on se demande bien pourquoi hein ...)**

**J'espère que la fête vous plaira alors ^^ **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Les jours suivants furent largement consacrés aux derniers préparatifs de la fête des fleurs. Emma et Regina furent chacune occupées et le jour J pointa le bout de son nez sans que les jeunes femmes ne s'y attendent.

La ville était presque méconnaissable : des fleurs ornaient les poteaux électriques, les lampadaires, les vitrines des boutiques, les voitures mêmes … Tous arboraient les couleurs de l'été et des fleurs décoraient la ville. Des couronnes de fleurs ornaient les portes des maisons, les jardins étaient fleuris, même le temps semblait avec eux arborant un beau ciel bleu et un soleil éclatant.

La fête consistait en un immense barbecue géant, réunissant tous les habitants sur la plage bordant la ville. Chacun avait une tâche bien précise : des préposés à la cuisson, à ceux gérant les activités pour les enfants … Tous s'amusaient et semblaient serein.

Emma n'était pas repassée chez Regina depuis le matin où elle avait du gérer les derniers préparatifs pour le bal du soir et depuis elle n'avait pas revu Regina. Elle lui avait envoyé quelques messages, mais avec seulement de vagues réponses, quand réponse il y avait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Emma ? » demanda Snow

« Hm ? »

« Tu sembles totalement absente. »

« Fatiguée sans doute … »

« Le barbecue ne va pas tarder. Tu viens ? »

« J'aurais aimé m'y rendre avec Regina. » minauda-t-elle

« Tu sais, elle doit encore préparer la soirée … C'est le maire maintenant. »

« Je sais, et je me doutais qu'elle serait de nouveau occupée mais … Je pensais que je pourrais profiter un peu d'elle quand même … Je vais commencer à regretter d'avoir tant insisté pour qu'elle reprenne son poste … »

« On ne peut pas toujours tout avoir. »

« … »

« Elle nous rejoindra certainement pour le barbecue, après tout c'est grâce à elle si nous le faisons cette année encore. Tous les habitants sont très contents du résultat. »

« Ouais, c'est une chouette initiative. »

« Allez viens, on va rejoindre les autres sur la plage ! »

Ne laissant aucune possibilité à sa fille de dire non, bras dessus-bras dessous, elle l'entraina jusqu'à la plage où quelques banderoles et ballons avaient été éparpillés ça et là, des tables avaient été dressées, des barbecues parsemaient la plage.

Certains se baignaient, d'autres bronzaient, d'autres s'afféraient autour des grillades, certains jouaient au frisbee … Une véritable scène paradisiaque.

Puis Emma sentit des mains fraiches se poser sur ses yeux instantanément elle sourit, posa ses mains dessus et se retourna. Quand elle vit le visage de la brunette, elle perdit son sourire « Ah … C'est toi. »

« Charmant. Dis-le si je t'emmerde … » maugréa Ruby

« Nan, désolée, c'est pas ça … C'est juste que … »

« … Tu attendais Regina, je comprends; On l'a pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, mais elle a fait un boulot monstrueux ! »

« Ouais je sais. »

« Tu m'accompagnes pour quelques merguez ? »

« Nan, j'ai pas faim … »

« Toi, pas avoir faim ? Allez, tu vas pas rester sous cet arbre à l'attendre ! Elle arrivera bien assez tôt ! »

Sans laisser l'opportunité à la jolie blonde de décliner l'invitation, Ruby la tira par le bras, l'entrainant près d'un des barbecues où Emma eut la surprise d'y trouver Hook, ou plutôt Kilian, en grande concentration, préparant des hot-dogs. Ruby contourna le barbecue, embrassant son cuistot de petit ami sur les lèvres « 2 hot-dogs s'il te plait. »

Emma ne pu que sourire à ce couple atypique, même si l'était moins que celui qu'elle formait avec Regina.

« Dis mon cœur, tu n'oublis pour ce soir hein, on garde les enfants. »

« Je n'ai pas oublié. »

« Oh j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas ?! » lança soudainement Emma

« Absolument pas. » affirma Kilian

« Tu sais … Elle voudrait passer du temps avec Regina … Tu vois ce que je veux dire … »

« Ruby ! »

« Roh quoi ? C'est vrai non ? C'est ce que tu m'as dis. Que tu voulais enfin gouter au fruit de Reg… »

« Oui bon, merci pour le hot-dog hein, je vais faire un tour ! » dit-elle, les joues en feu

« Tu y vas un peu fort non ? » lança Kilian, un sourcil levé, vers Ruby

« T'inquiète, je sais ce que je fais. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil, regardant Emma s'éloigner en direction de la plage.

Emma devait le reconnaitre : cette fête était une des meilleures idées que Regina avait eue. Les gens semblaient vraiment s'amuser.

Elle enleva ses chaussures et plongea ses pieds dans le sable chaud, le nez au soleil … Cette journée ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite … Il ne manquait qu'une seule chose.

Et comme une réponse à son souhait, elle sentit deux petits bras lui enserrer la taille « Maman ! »

Elle manqua de tomber avant de voir Henry, tout sourire. « Hey ! Je commençais à me demander si vous alliez venir ! » Alice apparut soudain, et Emma fut frappée, pour la première fois, de voir à quel point la petite ressemblait à Regina. « Emma. »

« Hey, où est votre mère ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle releva le nez et vit la plus belle apparition qui lui était donnée de voir : Regina, habillée d'une jupe noire et de bottes montantes ainsi que d'un chemisier turquoise dont le décolleté aurait fait tourner la tête à n'importe quel curé !

« Désolée du reta… » Emma la coupa en l'embrassant passionnément, sous le regard amusé des enfants « Bon bah on va se chercher des hot-dogs hein » lança Henry avant de s'éloigner. Regina repoussa doucement sa compagne « Emma ! »

« Bah quoi ?! »

« On est en public ! »

« Et alors ? Tout le monde le sait que le shérif et le maire de cette ville se fréquentent … Dernière rumeur en date : on ferait autre chose que des réunions de travail dans ton bureau … »

« Quoi ? » s'insurgea Regina, provoquant un fou rire d'Emma « Ce n'est pas drôle ! Vous êtes immature Miss Swan ! »

Regina repoussa gentiment Emma avant de lui glisser « Pas en public. » discrètement.

« Tout le monde sait pour nous, qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Ca change que nous avons toutes les 2 des fonctions respectées et respectables ici. Il est hors de question, après tout ce que j'ai fais et subi, qu'on en vienne à dire de telles choses sur nous. »

« Hey relax … Je plaisantais. Tout le monde s'en fout. Et je m'en fous que ça dérange les bien pensants ici, moi j'ai envie de prendre la main de ma compagne en cette belle journée d'été à cette fête des fleurs ! » dit-elle en prenant la main de Regina et en marchant dans le sable « Je suis heureuse … »

« Moi aussi. »

Elles échangèrent un regard, puis un sourire avant que Regina n'entrelace ses doigts à ceux de la jolie blonde. « Tu as choisi ta robe pour ce soir ? »

« Oui. »

« Sérieux ? Et tu me l'as pas dit ! »

« Je t'en réserve la surprise ce soir. » Emma s'arrêta net, des centaines d'images lui passant par la tête « Ne fais pas cette tête, on dirait … »

« … Une perverse ?! » s'amusa Emma qui reprit la promenade

« Entre autre oui. »

« Tu peux me dire au moins la couleur ? »

« Non. »

« Longue ou courte ? »

« Non. »

« Décolleté plongeant ou discret ? »

« Non. »

« Et tes cheveux, relevés ou lâchés ? »

« Emma, ça suffit. Ne sois pas impatience, tu verras ce soir. »

« C'est pas juste ! Toi tu sais quelle robe je vais porter ! »

Elles marchèrent un moment encore avant que les enfants ne les rejoignent. « Maman, on peut aller jouer sur la plage ? Il y a un concours de château de sable, Alice et moi on aimerait leur montrer ce dont sont capables les Swan Mills ! »

« Allez-y. » dit-elle dans un sourire les voyant courir gaiement vers la plage.

« Ca sonne bien non ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Swan Mills … Ca sonne bien. »

« Oui, il semble. »

« Oh Regina, s'il te plait, donne-moi une chance là ! J'essaie de te dire que nos noms de famille collent parfaitement l'un avec l'autre, c'est presque une demande en mariage et toi tu restes impassible, comme si tu t'en foutais. » minauda-t-elle

« Es-tu en train de me demander en mariage ? » lança, surprise Regina, sourires aux lèvres

« Bah j'en sais rien … Non, évidemment. On est ensemble depuis peu, on doit d'abord se connaitre un peu plus, s'apprivoiser … Et puis au moins coucher ensemble une fois. On sait jamais, si t'es un mauvais coup, je veux pas m'engager plus dans cette relation ! » dit-elle sur un ton faussement sérieux

« C'est sur. Il en va de même pour moi. Tu es déjà une piètre cuisinière, si en plus tu es une amante déplorable, ça ne présage rien de bon pour notre avenir. »

« Tu es une sacrée saleté ! »

« A ton service ma chère. »

Emma la bouscula gentiment avant de la prendre par la taille, la collant à elle « Et si on allait encourager nos petits génies ! » Elles se rendirent sur la plage où le concours avait commencé. Bien évidemment, Alice et Henry avait décidé de faire un immense château et Emma ne cessait de les encourager. Marco avait aussi pris part au concours, ainsi de David et Snow.

« Dis … C'est bien qu'ils s'entendent si bien non. »

« Tes parents ? Je suppose oui. »

« Nannnnnn je te parle d'Alice et Henry ! »

« Oui, c'est bien. »

« Je voulais savoir … Juridiquement, Henry est ton fils ? »

« Pour Storybrooke. Mais si nous devions sortir des frontières de la ville, je n'aurais aucune légitimité. Je l'ai élevé durant 10 ans mais cela n'aurait aucune validité. »

« Donc … En fait … Ces enfants ne sont pas vraiment les nôtres ? Je veux dire, légalement. »

« Qu'essais-tu de me dire Emma ? »

« Bah … Si on adoptait nos enfants respectifs et qu'ensuite on se mariait alors … »

« Attends, quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? »

« Parce que tu as évoqué le mariage 2 fois en 10 minutes déjà. Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? »

« Bah sauf si tu crois qu'il y a matière à s'inquiéter pour un possible mariage entre nous ce qui me vexerait un peu je dois te l'avouer. »

« Comme tu l'as dis, nous n'en sommes qu'aux prémices de notre relation. Emma, ça ne fait que 2 semaines à peine … Et tu évoques le mariage comme si cela allait de soi. »

« En fait, j'y pense depuis bien plus longtemps que 15 jours … »

« Emma … »

« On peut en parler ailleurs, au calme ? »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et fut entrainée par Emma plus loin, sous un saule pleureur. Partiellement cachées, Emma se sentit un peu plus en confiance « Je … Ecoute, c'est clair que c'est pas pour demain mais … T'envisageais pas quelques chose de plus après ? »

« Emma … Il y a encore 4 semaines, je n'envisageais absolument rien avec toi. Ne peux-tu pas prendre le temps ? Tu veux sauter les étapes. »

« T'es sur la réserve ! »

« Tu es impulsive. »

« J'ai appris que la vie était imprévisible et parfois, trop courte … J'ai juste plus envie de perdre mon temps. Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mes parents, que je partage ma vie avec celle que j'aime, que j'ai mon fils … J'ai envie de ça : de vous 3 dans ma vie, pour toujours. J'ai envie de tendres matins dans tes bras, des soirées DVD, des petits-déjeuners tous les 4 … Et j'ai pas besoin d'attendre 3 plombes pour savoir que c'est ce que je veux pour tout le reste de ma vie. Y'a … Y'a pas de convenance comme quoi il faut attendre tant de temps avant de s'engager sérieusement, si ? »

« No… Non, je ne crois pas. » balbutia Regina

« Alors, pourquoi on attend ? Faire durer le plaisir ? Profiter à fond de chaque instant ? Mais ça, on a toute notre vie pour le faire, et crois-moi … Que ça soit maintenant ou dans 10 ans, j'apprécierais toujours autant ta présence, tes regards, nos moments à nous. Je dis pas qu'on doit se marier demain, je dis juste qu'on est pas obligé d'attendre 2 ans avant d'envisager quelque chose de plus poussé. »

« Les enfants … »

« Les enfants savent que l'on s'aime et qu'on les aime plus que tout. Ils ont tout manigancé pour qu'on finisse ensemble je te rappelle. Alors non, ils ne seront pas contre l'idée qu'on aille plus loin toutes les 2, tous les 4. » Elle s'approcha alors d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches « Je t'aime … Et si tu n'es pas encore prête à le dire, c'est pas grave, parce que je sais que le jour, le moment où tu le feras, ça sera la deuxième plus belle chose que j'aurais entendu … »

« La deuxième ? »

« La première étant mon prénom que tu murmureras de plaisir quand je te ferais l'amour ce soir. » Elle la colla à elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement « Alors, t'es toujours aussi flippée ? »

« Je ne suis pas _flippée_ comme tu dis. Je veux juste qu'on ne saute pas les étapes trop vite. »

« Pas de soucis. Et puis la seule chose que j'ai envie de sauter pour l'instant c'est to… »

« Emma ! » argua-t-elle avant de coller ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser visant à la faire taire avant qu'elle ne devienne plus indécente encore.

« Oh euh … Hum hum … On vous dérange peut-être ? » Emma et Regina sursautèrent en voyant Ruby et Kilian main dans la main « Faut croire qu'on a eu la même idée huh … »

Regina, vexée et confuse d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit, s'écarta d'Emma et partit rejoindre les enfants, les joues en feu.

« Merci Ruby ! » pesta Emma

« Oh ça va hein ! Allez, dégage et laisse-nous la place ! »

Emma soupira d'agacement et partie à la recherche de Regina alors qu'elle pouvait entendre déjà les gloussements de Ruby sous l'arbre.

Bien évidemment, Emma n'eut aucun mal à retrouver Regina qui semblait captivée par la création de ses enfants. Et quand la tignasse blonde d'Emma vint dans son champ de vision, elle la fixa d'un regard noir, bien vite effacé quand le sourire d'Emma lui quémanda un pardon qu'elle lui concéda en lui attrapant la main.

La discussion se clôtura ainsi avant que les enfants récoltent fièrement la première place avec une reproduction approximative du château de Snow et David. Après cela, toute la famille se rendit autour d'une table, dégustant hot-dog, frites et hamburgers. Regina fut déprimée des calories englouties par ses enfants.

« Alors Regina, la salle pour le bal est prête ? » lança Snow

« Oui enfin. Avec l'aide des habitants, tout est prêt pour ce soir. »

« J'ai hâte ! » lança Emma avec engouement

« Oh ? Aurons-nous la chance de te voir en robe de soirée ? » s'étonna Snow

« Evidemment ! Tu t'imaginais quoi ? Que j'irais en jeans, botte et blouson de cuir rouge ? »

« … »

« Attends, t'es sérieuse là ? Tu pensais vraiment que … »

« Bah, tu n'es pas du genre à … Enfin on a du mal à t'imager … »

« C'est sympa merci ! »

« Il est vrai que tu fais assez garçon manqué. » concéda Regina

« Je suis le shérif ! Si je suis amenée à courir après des suspects, la jupe courte ou la robe ne sont pas les choix les plus évidents ! » s'insurgea Emma qui voyait que tous pensaient la même chose d'elle

« On comprend bien Emma … Mais on dit juste que tu n'es pas aussi féminine que ... Que pourrait l'être Regina. » concéda David, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Snow « Bah quoi ? »

« Es-tu en train de trouver Regina sexy ? Plus que moi ? » s'insurgea faussement Snow

« J'ai pas dis qu'elle était sexy, j'ai dis qu'elle était plus féminine ! » se défendit David

« Mais tu aurais pu me prendre en exemple non ? »

« J'ai dis '_Regina_' parce qu'elles sont en couple et que je les comparais juste à ça. »

Emma et Regina se regardèrent, hébétées que la discussion tourne court.

« Et alors, je ne suis pas féminine moi ? »

« Mais si ! »

« Je vois que Regina t'inspire plus que moi en tout cas. Je te rappelle que c'est ta belle belle-mère ! Et accessoirement, un jour peut-être, ta bru ! » »

« Euh je suis là vous savez … » s'étonna Regina, mais totalement évincée de la conversation par le couple

« Tu dévies mes propos ! »

« Bah voyons ! »

« Ok, STOP ! » Tous sursautèrent à table et le silence régna quelques secondes, les regards braqués sur une Emma un tantinet énervée « Ca suffit ! On est là pour passer un bon moment ensemble, avec ce temps magnifique ! »

« Oui … Désolée Emma. » s'excusa Snow avant de replonger le nez dans son assiette.

La discussion se clôtura ainsi avant que David ne sorte 2 grands paquets cadeaux « Les enfants, c'est pour vous. »

« Vrai ? » les yeux d'Henry pétillèrent avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Regina « Je peux ? » Elle acquiesça et Henry, ainsi qu'Alice, ouvrirent avec précipitation leur paquet pour laisser apparaitre « Un cerf-volant ! »

« On peut aller l'essayer sur la plage si ça vous dis. »

« Oh oui ! On peut maman, dis on peut ?! »

Au vu de l'excitation des enfants, Regina se voyait mal leur interdire d'utiliser leur cadeau. Elle soupira alors et acquiesça une nouvelle fois. Les enfants se levèrent d'un même bond et, avant de suivre David sur la plage, firent un crochet par les bras de leurs mères en les remerciant. Ils laissèrent ainsi Emma, Regina et Snow toutes les 3.

« Alors … Vous … Ruby m'a dis que vous laisseriez les enfants avec elle ce soir ? »

« Ruby quel amour … Si elle savait tenir sa langue ! » maugréa Emma

« Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir demandé à nous ? On aurait été ravi de recevoir les enfants. »

« Bah … On se disait que vous voudriez vous aussi vous retrouver seuls après le bal … »

« Seuls ? Oh … Je vois … » comprit alors Snow sur la raison pour laquelle les jeunes femmes souhaitaient se retrouver seules ce soir.

« Enfin voilà quoi … » lança Emma, quelque peu coincée quand venait le temps de parler de sa vie très privée avec Regina en face de ses parents.

« Mais … Nous serions ravis de les avoir. »

« Bah … Comme tu veux. Regina ? »

« Si les enfants sont d'accords. »

« On leur en parlera tout à l'heure alors. »

Puis le téléphone de Regina sonna quand elle vit l'écran, elle s'excusa et s'éloigna de la table.

« Alors … »

« Alors ? »

« Toi et Regina … Ce soir … »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite. J'ai passé l'âge de_ la_ conversation entre une mère et sa fille sur _le_ sujet. »

« Oui, il est évident que j'arrive 11 ans trop tard pour ça. » lança Snow en jetant un regard vers un Henry buvant les recommandations de David pour faire s'envoler leur cerf-volant.

« Ouais … »

« Mais … Enfin … Entre vous … »

« Arrêtes … Ca devient trop bizarre. »

« On a déjà parlé de ce genre de choses avant. »

« Oui avant : du temps où tu n'étais que Mary Margaret, ma coloc' un peu coincée, prof de mon fils et qui avait du mal avec les relations avec le sexe opposé. »

« … »

« Aujourd'hui, c'est différent … »

« Je comprends. Mais ça ne peut nous empêcher de parler de certains sujets sans que ça devienne problématique non ? »

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ma sexualité ? Et avec Regina en plus ? »

A cette idée, Snow frissonna quelques brèves secondes « Oui enfin … Je … Je voulais juste savoir où en était votre relation. »

« Ouais, en gros, tu aimerais savoir si on a déjà couché ensemble ? »

« Emma ! »

« Bah quoi ? Appelons un chat un chat non ? »

« … »

« Et la réponse est non. »

« Non ? »

« Non, on a rien fait. On … On attendait le bon moment, et il se trouve que c'est ce soir, voilà, contente ? »

« Je n'ai pas absolument voulu connaitre les aléas de votre vie privée. Je … Je voulais juste qu'on partage cette complicité qu'on avait avant ... »

« … Que le sort ne soit brisé ? »

« Elle me manque tu sais … Je sais que tu as encore du mal avec toute cette idée mais … Si je pouvais retrouver cela entre nous, sans te demander de m'appeler « maman ». Je sais que … Qu'avec Regina, ça n'est pas encore facile mais, je fais de mon mieux et je vois qu'elle aussi fait des efforts. »

« On est bien ensemble, et crois-moi, j'aurais jamais pensé ni dit ça il y a encore 1 mois … Parfois c'est compliqué, parfois ça coule de source. Tu sais, c'est la première fois que j'entretiens une relation aussi longtemps et avec autant d'intensité avec quelqu'un. Je me pose pleins de questions, et … Je te cache pas que … que je vois grand pour nous. »

« Voir grand ? Attend … Tu parles de … »

« Mariage oui. »

Snow tomba des nues : jamais elle n'aurait pensé entendre cela de la bouche de sa fille, encore moins concernant son couple avec Regina.

« C'est … Si soudain. Vous êtes ensemble depuis peu. Attention, j'aurais dis ça pour n'importe quel autre compagnon ou compagne. »

« Je sais, Regina m'a dis la même chose. »

Snow était soulagée de savoir Regina de son coté et encore pleine de bon sens pour ne pas succomber à Emma qui, elle le savait, pouvait être très persuasive quand elle le souhaitait.

« Regina est ta raison. Finalement, vous vous complétez assez. »

« Je sais. » dit-elle un petit sourire au coin des lèvres

« Tu es heureuse ? »

« Oui, je le suis. »

Snow était confiante. Bien sur, elle avait encore quelques appréhensions, mais cela aurait-il été différent si avec Emma avait été avec une autre femme ou un homme ? Non, certainement pas. Bien sur, il y aurait des hauts et des bas, des engueulades, des verres cassés, et dans ces moments-là, Snow saurait être là pour l'aider, la soutenir, la conseiller.

Puis Regina revint alors et s'assit aux cotés d'Emma en lui rendant le sourire que la belle blonde arbora dès son retour. « Le travail. On m'informait que les derniers préparatifs étaient prêts. Quoi ? » lança-t-elle en voyant Snow les fixer toutes les deux.

« Oh rien. Bon je vais rejoindre les enfants ! »

Snow bondit de la table, laissant seules les 2 jeunes femmes « Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? »

« J'en sais rien … Elle est bizarre depuis quelques jours. »

Regina fronça les sourcils avant de voir que Snow ne se rendait absolument pas vers David, mais qu'elle fit un détour vers les toilettes.

« Je reviens. »

« Encore ?! Est-ce que tu vas rester à mes cotés plus de 5minutes consécutives ou pas ? » rumina Emma.

Regina lui sourit et se pencha à son oreille « Ce soir, ma chère, vous aurez largement votre compte. » avant de laisser Emma, complètement hagarde sur le banc.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à la trouver : elle pouvait entendre des gémissements derrière la seule porte fermée des toilettes « Snow ? »

La chasse d'eau retentit et Snow sortit, s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main. « Regina ? Qu'est-ce que …. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Quand ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Depuis quand ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Depuis quand sais-tu que tu es enceinte ? »

Snow se figea sur place, écarquillant ses yeux. Elle s'accrocha au bord du lavabo et baissa la tête « 2 mois … » murmura-t-elle

« Je vois … Juste après votre retour … » calcula Regina rapidement « De _joyeuses _retrouvailles. » se moqua doucement la belle brune

« … »

« David le sait ? Et Emma ? »

« Non, je … je n'ai rien dis à personne. Et je ne souhaite pas que tu évoques le sujet en leur présence. »

« Cela ne me regarde pas. La grossesse devrait te réjouir, pourquoi ne partages-tu pas la nouvelle ? »

« Parce que … C'est compliqué. »

Regina la fixa alors, d'un air surpris « David … N'est pas le père ? »

« Quoi ?Mais si, bien sur que si ! »

« Alors, où est le problème ? »

« Emma. »

« Emma ? »

« Je … Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en penserait. En fait si, je sais ce qu'elle se dirait et je ne veux pas envisager cette éventualité. »

« Tu connais Emma, elle a horreur qu'on pense, agisse et parle pour elle. Comment peux-tu imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou ressentir ? »

« Je … J'ai mis au monde Emma mais je ne l'ai pas élevé. J'ai vécu des décennies en espérant qu'elle me retrouve, et une fois qu'elle est là, c'est une jeune femme de 28 ans qui se présente, une jeune femme indépendante, solitaire … Elle ne me voit pas comme sa mère, mais plus comme une meilleure amie à qui l'on confie tout. »

« … »

« Le fait est que je n'ai pas réellement eu l'occasion de voir grandir mon bébé, entendre ses premiers balbutiements, ses premiers mots, voir ses premiers pas… Je ne peux avoir de gestes maternelles envers Emma sans que ça ne nous paraisse étrange à toutes les 2. Ca ne devrait pas nous paraitre étrange ! Je suis sa mère, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça ! » s'ingurgea Snow

« Tu penses qu'Emma pourrait être jalouse de l'enfant à venir, c'est ça ? »

« Je pense qu'elle pourrait mal percevoir cette grossesse. Peut-être penser que cet enfant à venir comblera ce que je n'ai pas vécu avec elle. »

« Et c'est vrai ? «

« Non, bien sur que non ! »

« Alors de quoi as-tu peur Snow ? »

« … Je … Je n'ai pas … Je n'ai aucune expérience en la matière … »

Regina comprit alors « Je vois. Veux-tu des conseils ? »

« Non merci. Tu as peut-être élevé mon petit-fils et, même si aujourd'hui j'accepte ta relation avec ma fille, je n'en oublie pas que tout ça, tout ce que j'ai vécu et mes peurs aujourd'hui, tout ça c'est avant tout à cause de toi. »

« Je sais. Et je n'essayais pas de me racheter. Je voulais juste … Me rendre utile, pour une fois. »

Snow soupira, se rendant compte de la rudesse de son ton ; Regina savait très ce qu'elle avait fait, elle n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'on le lui rappelle. « Désolée … Comment, comment as-tu su que j'étais enceinte ? »

« L'observation : changement d'humeur, appétit certain … »

« Oui bah avec ce genres d'observations, Emma aussi pourrait être enceinte ! »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Snow ne se tourne vers Regina « Elle … Elle ne l'est pas n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, évidemment que non ! Serait-ce de famille de vouloir croire qu'on puisse faire un bébé avec 2 femmes ?! »

« Parce qu'Emma a déjà évoqué le sujet ?! » s'étonna Snow

« Emma est impulsive. Et toi, tu es maternelle. »

« ? »

« Tu portes ta main constamment sur ton ventre. C'est à cela que je l'ai vu. »

Et comme si elle voulait le prouver, Regina jeta un œil vers son ventre et Snow fut même étonnée d'y voir sa main, tendrement posée dessus. « Oh … »

« Je ne prétends pas être la mère de l'année, mais si tu souhaites des conseils … »

« Je … Merci … Mais j'aimerais vraiment apprendre, comme j'aurais pu le faire là-bas. »

« Bien. » Regina s'éloigna « Mais pense à leur dire avant qu'ils ne le découvrent par eux-mêmes. » Puis elle laissa Snow seule pour retrouver David, Emma et les enfants jouant au cerf-volant.

« Hey, où est Snow ? » demanda Emma

« Toilettes. »

« Vous … Vous discutiez aux toilettes ? Toutes les 2 ? »

« Non, et je ne désire absolument pas évoquer ce que je fais dans des toilettes. »

« Hey maman regarde ! Je fais bien hein ? »

« C'est très bien mon chéri, continus ! »

Henry exaltait de bonheur, tout comme Alice, cela gonflait le cœur de Regina. Encore plus quand elle sentit la main d'Emma se glisser dans la sienne. Cette journée était parfaite.

**TBC**


	41. Première fois

**Ok, ok ... Nous y voila mes ami(e)s ! La suite tant attendue par chacun (oui oui je vous vois baver déjà devant l'ordi devant bande des pervers(e)s hein ... *héhéhé*).**

**Voici le bal ainsi que ... l'après-bal ^^**

**J'espère ne pas décevoir mes lecteurs ! Vous attendez tant cette scèen que j'ai peur de ne pas répondre à vos attentes !**

**Je mets donc un avertissement sur cette suite :**

**/!\ ATTENTION NC-17 /!\**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

« Je suis crevée ! » lança Emma en se laissant lourdement tombée sur le lit. Dans moins d'une heure, elles devaient se rendre à la soirée organisée pour la fête des fleurs. Cette soirée qui devrait changer le cours de leur relation.

Pour laisser du mou à la jolie brune, Emma avait décidé de ne plus parler de leur petite soirée privée d'après bal.

« Emma, sous la douche maintenant ! » La jolie blonde se releva subitement et envoya à Regina un regard plus que subjectif « Seule ! » se permit de rajouter Regina avant de quitter la pièce pour s'occuper des enfants.

Henry avait décidé de porter un costume élégant noir et chemise blanche, tandis qu'Alice avait une robe de velours bordeaux, sa chevelure relevée en un chignon et quelques anglaises disséminées sur sa nuque.

« Wowwww maman t'es super belle ! » concéda Henry en voyant Emma descendre l'escalier dans sa robe bleu nuit. Regina se retourna aussi et resta sans voix.

« Et bien madame le maire … C'est bien la première fois que je vous laisse muette ! »

« Tu es resplendissante. »

« Que penses-tu de mes cheveux ? »

« Je les aime bouclés. »

« Ok, je remonte. Tu vas te préparer, on va être à la bourre. »

« J'y vais, il faut finir le nœud de cravate d'Henry. »

Regina disparut en haut des escaliers tandis qu'Emma posa un genou à terre pour se trouver à la hauteur de son fils et ainsi réussir son nœud. « Dis, tu sais toi comment est la robe de Regina ? »

« Non. »

« Tu me le dirais, si tu le savais hein ? »

« Non. »

« Petit ingrat ! » Henry sourit alors et Emma finit avec succès le nœud de cravate de son fils. « Tu es très élégant. »

« Merci. »

« Et moi ? » lança Alice.

Emma fut frappée par le mélange qu'offrait Alice : elle avait incontestablement des airs de Regina, mais il lui semblait aussi reconnaitre quelques rictus de Snow … Après tout, elles étaient demi-sœurs. « Tu es très jolie. Tu vas ravir le cœur des garçons ! Ta mère va virer folle. »

« Les garçons ne m'intéressent pas … De plus, il est évident que ma mère aura d'autres choses à penser ce soir … » dit-elle dans un sourire diabolique … Non, définitivement Regina ! pensa Emma.

« Bon les enfants, on est en retard, filez à la voiture, faites- la tourner, je vais chercher votre mère ! »

Les enfants obtempérèrent et disparurent. Et alors qu'Emma s'apprêtait à monter rejoindre Regina, cette dernière apparut, dans une longue robe noire à une bretelle et fendue sur le coté jusqu'en haut de la cuisse. Des lignes pailletées s'échappaient de sa taille pour parsemer la robe. Pour l'occasion, elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon impeccable.

« Oh … Mon … Dieu … » furent les seuls mots que Regina pu sortir tant la vue féerique de la belle brune la laissait dépourvue de vocabulaire.

« Je te plais ? » lança suavement Regina, roulant exagérément des hanches.

« Tu es magnifique ! » Emma n'osait même pas la toucher. « Si je ne l'étais pas déjà, je crois que maintenant que je serais tombée amoureuse de toi ! »

A ces compliments, Regina rougit un peu avant de prendre son manteau et de tendre la main à Emma « Nous allons être en retard. »

* * *

La soirée battait son plein : Regina avait vu les choses en grand : un groupe jouait en live tandis qu'un large et majestueux buffet trônait sur tout un coté de mur, des mets prêts à ravir les papilles des habitants.

David et Snow étaient déjà sur place, accompagnés de Ruby et Kilian. « La vache, elle a cartonné Regina ! » s'étonna Ruby en contemplant la décoration soignée dans un style très victorien avec fausses moulures, lustres et tapisseries rappelant à Snow l'intérieur de la salle du trône de son père.

« Oui, elle a réussi. »

« Alors, ça fait quoi de savoir que ta belle-mère est aussi ta future belle-fille ? »

« La ferme Rub' ! » maugréa Snow

Ruby éclata de rire avant de voir Henry et Alice se diriger vers eux « Wow, Henry Mills … Si je n'étais pas déjà prise, j'aurais aimé être votre cavalière ce soir, tu es très élégant ! »

« Merci Ruby. Mais … Je suis déjà pris et … Tu es un peu trop vieille pour moi. » Ruby perdit son sourire tandis que David et Snow refreinèrent un rire « Vous avez vu Grâce ? »

« Elle est au buffet. Et où sont Emma et Regina ? »

« Elles arrivent. » dit-il avant de prendre congé et de partir vers le buffet. Snow se tourna alors vers la petite fille « Très élégante aussi. »

« Merci. »

« Alice ? » La petite fille se retourna pour voir Noah, un garçonnet de son âge blond aux yeux bleus « Tu es très jolie ce soir … »

« Me… Merci. »

« On … Tu … Tu veux aller voir ce qu'il y a au buffet ? »

« … »

« Enfin si t'as pas envie … »

« Si, si avec plaisir. »

Le garçon sourit avant de suivre Alice, tout cela sous les yeux attendris des Charming et de Ruby. « Ohhh c'est trop mignon ! »

« Quand Regina saura ça, elle arrachera le cœur de ce pauvre petit avant même qu'il ne comprenne … » s'amusa Snow

« Pas si on ne dit rien, n'est-ce pas Snow … » s'assura David en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Et bah merde … » souffla Ruby tandis que son regard était tourné vers l'entrée de la salle. Comme la plupart des convives, elle avait le regard fixé sur ce couple splendide : Emma et Regina venaient de faire leur entrée sous les yeux de l'assistance, admiratif.

« Pour une entrée discrète, c'est loupé ! » murmura Emma à l'oreille de sa compagne alors qu'elle lui prit la main afin de se diriger vers ses parents et amis.

« Wow, les filles … Vous êtes à coup sur, les reines du bal ! » s'étonna Ruby, les yeux toujours rivés sur la tenue de Regina, ce qui ne manqua pas à Emma, légèrement jalouse, en sachant leur passif à toutes les 2.

« Regina, tu es magnifique, cette robe te va à merveille. » concéda Snow, ne manquant pas de remarquer que sa robe était fendue bien plus haut que la décence ne le pouvait.

« Merci Snow. La soirée vous plait ? »

« Elle est géniale, tu as bien géré ! » s'enthousiasma Ruby qui, à l'entente d'une de ses chansons favorites, entraina sans ménagement, Kilian sur la piste de danse.

« On se trouve une table ? » demanda Emma qui avait hâte de soulager ses pieds, engoncés dans une paire de chaussures neuves, qu'elle regretta amèrement de ne pas avoir faite avant.

Assis tous les 4, David partis chercher des cocktails alors que les 3 jeunes femmes entamèrent la discussion. « Bravo Regina, c'est du beau travail. »

« Merci, j'ai voulu faire quelque chose de nouveau, tout en restant dans la tradition de cette fête. »

« Bah moi qui ne l'ai jamais vu, je la trouve superbe ! »

Emma glissa sa main sous la table pour la poser sur la cuisse de la jolie brune qui l'empêcha de monter plus haut son étreinte en posant sa main dessus. David revint alors, verres de champagne en mains.

« Ou sont les enfants ? » demanda Regina en balayant la salle du regard.

« Oh euh … Ils ont retrouvé des amis à eux. »

« Oh … Oh fait, merci encore de vouloir les accueillir chez vous. »

« Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu Henry sous notre toit et … Je pense que j'aimerais connaitre un peu mieux Alice. »

« Je pense qu'elle le souhaite aussi, même si elle ne l'a pas explicitement demandé. Vous avez beaucoup de choses à partager. »

« Oui, j'en suis sûre. »

« Oh j'adore cette chanson, Regina, viens on va danser ! »

« Oh Emma je ne … »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'Emma l'attirait déjà sur la piste, un slow langoureux commençant. D'abord sages, les 2 jeunes femmes entamèrent une danse assez formelle avant qu'Emma ne se rapproche en entourant la taille de sa compagne, tandis qu'Emma posa ses bras sur ses épaules, encadrant sa nuque.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis à quel point tu es belle ce soir ? » murmura Emma à l'oreille de la belle brune

« Je pense 10 ou 12 fois … Mais c'est toujours plaisant à entendre. »

« J'aurais presque des remords à t'enlever cette robe ce soir … »

« Ah oui ?! »

« J'ai dis _presque_. » dit-elle en caressant le bas du dos de sa compagne, qui se colla un peu plus à elle. « Hm … Et en plus tu sens bon. »

« Je suppose que tu vas vouloir écourter cette soirée … »

« Pour être franche, j'aimerais que cette soirée soit idéale, et dans mon esprit, ça passait par une belle soirée en amoureuse ici. Alors, on va danser, on va boire et manger, on va s'amuser … Et on rentrera toutes les 2, et on passera la plus belle nuit qu'on ait jamais passé, dans la continuité de la soirée. »

« Ce programme me plait. »

« J'en suis fort aise. »

Les 2 jeunes femmes dansèrent une, puis deux, puis 3 danses avant de s'asseoir de nouveau et de boire quelques cocktails sans alcool. Ruby et Kilian les rejoignirent mais avant qu'une quelconque conversation débute, les bouches des 2 jeunes gens étaient déjà l'une sur l'autre dans un fiévreux balai qui fit se détourner de gêne Regina et Emma.

« Je crois qu'on va les laisser hein … » s'amusa Emma

« Effectivement. » concéda Regina qui ne sentait de plus en plus mal à mesure que le baiser s'intensifiait. Emma se leva et tendit sa main à sa compagne qui l'accepta pour une nouvelle paire de danses.

Et alors qu'elles étaient en pleine contemplation l'une de l'autre, le regard d'Emma dévia sur le coté « Hey, regarde … »

Regina se tourna alors pour voir Henry danser maladroitement avec Grâce, tandis qu'un jeune garçon que ne connaissait pas Regina invita timidement une Alice qui se laissa guider sur la piste de danse, pas plus rassurée.

« On devrait … »

« On ne devrait rien faire. » s'amusa Emma en voyant le regard inquiet de Regina

« Mais, ils sont si jeunes … »

« Et ça fait parti du jeu. La vie est une succession d'étapes, d'obstacles et d'épreuves. Celle-ci en est une. Leurs premiers émois, c'est touchant. »

« Mais il y a une chance sur des milliers pour qu'ils restent ensemble, ils sont trop jeunes pour savoir … Ils souffriront. »

« Et c'est le jeu. Ils s'en remettront, et trouveront le bon un jour. Et qui sait, nous avons peut-être devant nous, nos futurs gendres et brus ! »

« Le temps passe vite, trop vite. »

« Bientôt, nous serons grands-mères … » Regina s'écarta d'Emma, d'un air indigné « mais tu seras la plus sexy des grands-mères, à n'en pas douter ! »

Regina sourit alors et elles reprirent leur danse tandis qu'Emma mangeait littéralement sa compagne du regard. Ses mains vaquèrent de sa nuque à sa taille, parfois flirtant dangereusement avec la décence. « Miss Swan, votre main … »

« Bah quoi ? » lança innocemment Emma

« Elle est trop basse. »

« J'y peux rien moi si tes fesses sont attractives. » dit-elle en un clin d'œil

« Très classe comme toujours. »

« Dis … Il se fait tard là … Tu voudrais pas qu'on rentre avant que je m'endorme et loupe la plus belle nuit de ma vie ? »

Regina sourit alors et lui concéda encore quelques pas avant d'embrasser leurs enfants entre 2 danses. « Amusez-vous bien et … Soyez sages hein, pas de folies ! »

« Emma ! » s'insurgea Regina

Chacune embrassa le front de son enfant avant d'intervertir les rôles, puis elles se rendirent à la table où Snow et David buvaient tranquillement.

« Bien, on vous laisse, il est tard et on a eu une rude journée. »

« Bonne nuit. » sourit Snow en sachant pertinemment que « bonne » elle le serait certainement. David n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait ce soir, et leur fit un signe de main lorsque les 2 jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent pour disparaitre dans le vestibule.

Etrangement, elles restèrent muettes quand elles enfilèrent leur manteau, quand elles sortirent dehors, quand elles rejoignirent la Mercedes de Regina.

Pire encore, Emma semblait être plus mal tandis que les kilomètres défilaient, les rapprochant du domicile de la belle brune. La tension était palpable, oui Emma était stressée …

Une fois garées devant la demeure, Regina resta quelques secondes au volant avant de se tourner vers Emma « Ca ne va pas ? »

« Si, si … J'ai l'impression d'être à un premier rencard … »

« … »

« Je … Regina … »

« Tu ne veux plus ? » soupira la belle brune

« Quoi ? Oh si, absolument … c'est juste que … J'attendais ce moment depuis si longtemps, que j'ai la trouille de tout foirer ! J'ai envie de toi, si tu savais … Mais … Cette impression … Comme pour une première fois : c'est l'inconnu … »

« En quelque sorte, c'est une première pour toi. Je suis heureuse que ce soit moi, et uniquement moi qui te fasse découvrir ça. » Elle posa sa main sur la sienne « On prendra notre temps, on est pas obligé de se presser ou de faire la totale ce soir … On peut apprendre à se connaitre d'une manière plus … charnelle. »

« La totale hein ? »

Elles se sourient alors et Emma sortit de la voiture avant d'ouvrir la portière à Regina et main dans la main, elles entrèrent dans la maison, en silence.

Elles posèrent leur manteau et leur sac aucune précipitation dans leur geste, elles ne voulaient pas se laisser aller à une excitation grandissante. Regina prit la main de sa compagne et la conduisit dans sa chambre.

C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'Emma entrait dans cette chambre, mais aujourd'hui, cela revêtait une signification plus profonde. Emma était obnubilée par le lit, imaginant déjà les étreintes fiévreuses qui allaient être échangées.

Regina accapara son regard en posant son index sous le menton de la belle blonde « shhh, ferme les yeux. » Emma s'exécuta sans réfléchir, trop heureuse que Regina prenne les rênes. Elle entendit un froissement de tissu, signe que Regina marchait pour se placer derrière elle elle se colla à elle, ses doigts sur la fermeture qu'elle descendit lentement. Et dans un murmure au creux de son oreille, Regina lui glissa « Tu es à moi … »

Emma lâcha un soupir d'aise et sentit sa robe lui glisser le long du corps jusqu'à tomber à ses chevilles. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait nue devant Regina, mais le contexte ici était différent.

Elle était debout, immobile, sentant les mains de Regina caresser ses courbes. Emma aurait pensé pouvoir tenir le coup et affronter comme une grande la situation, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur, pas encore au niveau de Regina pour ses choses là. Elle se laissa donc faire, bien consciente que ce soir, c'est Regina qui mènerait la danse alors qu'Emma ne serait qu'une simple spectatrice des assauts charnels dont elle serait victime.

Regina dévorait du regard ce corps à sa merci : la peau diaphane de sa compagne frémissait sous ses caresses. Elle sourit alors et dégagea sa nuque de sa chevelure dorée pour y apposer quelques baisers, suivis de caresses de sa langue, faisant naitre quelques soupirs de plaisir d'Emma.

Ses mains, postées sur les hanches de sa compagne, dévièrent lentement : l'une vint caresser son dos, frôlant sa colonne vertébrale tandis que l'autre s'amusa à tracer quelques invisibles dessins sur son ventre, s'amusant avec son nombril.

Emma était pétrifiée : elle avait peur qu'en bougeant, elle ne rompe ce moment magique alors elle resta debout, même si ses jambes commençaient à la trahir et flanchaient à mesure que les caresses de Regina devinrent plus prononcées, plus curieuses.

Puis elle sentit une main sur un de ses seins, le caressant doucement, la malaxant, titillant son aréole, son téton … Tandis que l'autre main descendait plus au sud, flirtant avec la frontière textile de son dessous. Puis elle sursautant quand Regina posa sa main entière sur son intimité et commença quelques tendres mouvements.

Emma était timide mais surtout gênée que Regina sente, au travers du tissu, à quel point ses caresses étaient efficaces. Elle s'écarta alors et se tourna.

Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes avant qu'Emma ne lève sa main pour libérer la chevelure chocolat de sa compagne de sa pince, les relâchant sur ses épaules. Elle y engouffra ses mains avant que Regina engage un baiser plus profond, plus suave, plus érotique.

Elle la poussa doucement jusqu'à ce que l'arrière de ses genoux bute contre le lit et ne force Emma à s'asseoir. Regina s'écarta de quelques pas avant de dézipper sa robe. Emma aurait voulu le faire, mais elle était figée sur place, éblouie par al beauté de la brune incendiaire. Lentement, elle exagéra tous ses gestes, langoureusement, sulfureux, faisant un véritable strip-tease devant une Emma ébahie et sans voix.

Une fois la robe à terre, ayant rejointe celle d'Emma, Regina s'approcha doucement avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle en posant une main sur chaque genou. Elle les écarta doucement, pour se caler entre et ainsi se rapprocher du buste de sa compagne.

Elle ne tarda pas avant de coller ses lèvres sur la peau d'Emma, cette dernière basculant sa tête en arrière de plaisir.

Regina s'octroya le temps de couvrir la peau de la belle blonde de sa salive tiède, n'oubliant aucun centimètre, avant de s'accaparer sa poitrine entre ses mains, puis entre ses lèvres, et bientôt ses dents, provoquant un sursaut de surprise d'Emma.

L'incitant à continuer ses tendres attentions, Emma plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Regina gémissant de plaisir jusqu'à ce que cela devienne une douce musique aux oreilles de la belle brunette.

Une fois satisfaite du résultat, Regina se releva, libérant la poitrine d'Emma et poussa cette dernière pour qu'elle s'allonge, ce qu'elle fit sans se poser de question.

Sans ménagement, elle se mit à genoux et embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses, Emma complètement perdue et essoufflée. Elle sentait les lèvres de Regina s'approcher peu à peu, jusqu'à embrasser son sexe au travers du tissu. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement avant que Regina titille sa patience en léchant le tissu puis le mordillant.

« Oh mon di… » Regina se redressa alors, attrapa le tanga de sa belle et le fit glisser lentement jusqu'à ses chevilles voilà … Emma était entièrement nue devant les yeux emplis d'envie de Regina. Jamais elle ne s'était autant sentie à la merci de quelqu'un, jamais aussi faible, jamais aussi excitée à l'idée d'être la victime consentante.

Regina monta sur le lit, sans la quitter du regard, un léger sourire carnassier sur les lèvres et se coucha près d'elle. Sans attendre, elle l'embrassa tandis qu'une de ses mains caressait lentement sa poitrine, descendant un peu plus au sud, encore et encore avant de se poser entièrement sur l'intimité nue d'Emma.

Cette dernière hoqueta de surprise, sentant la main se mouvant vaguement, créant une excitation et un plaisir qu'elle ne pensait pas venir aussi vite. Et quand elle sentit ses doigts chercher plus profondément à lui faire plaisir, Emma se cambra.

« Shh shh … » murmura doucement Regina à son oreille avant de prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser ardent et affamé. La main de la brune devint plus curieuse, plus intrusive, titillant ce point d'extase caractéristique des femmes et qu'elle trouva gonflé de plaisir, sentant une liqueur entre ses doigts résultant de ses tendres attentions

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et en un doux mouvement, fit d'Emma sienne. Cette dernière se crispa sur les draps, et retint sa respiration quand elle sentit un, puis 2 doigts entrer en elle dans de doux mouvements de vas-et-viens.

« Respire… » Emma laissa alors échapper un long soupir « Bien … »

Emma aurait voulu faire quelque chose, elle aurait aussi voulu prendre des initiatives, mais il fallait bien avouer que Regina ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser la moindre initiative et qu'elle était assez douée en la matière pour la laisser faire.

Mais pourtant, cette poitrine l'appelait et en quelques mouvements, elle réussit à prendre un des seins de Regina dans sa main avant d'y coller maladroitement ses lèvres. Quand elle entendit quelques gémissements de la part de Regina, elle su qu'elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal. Essayant de se concentrer sur sa tâche, il était difficile de ne pas se perdre quand Regina accéléra le rythme, décrochant quelques gémissements sonores d'Emma. Bientôt, elle ne pu se contenir et relâcha sa prise pour se cambrer de nouveau tant le plaisir était intense.

Regina sourit alors et se glissa entre les jambes de sa compagne et, sans préambule, joignit ses lèvres et sa langue à ses doigts. Emma se redressa vivement, et la vision de voir la tête de Regina plantée entre ses cuisses, lui parut plus érotique que jamais, sans parler de la sensation accompagnant son geste. « Wow Gina ! Doucement ! » mais c'était peine perdue cette dernière dévorait littéralement l'entre-jambe de sa compagne, se délectant de la suave saveur qu'elle créait en elle.

Emma n'en pouvait plus : cette sensation, cette légère crampe au fond de son estomac, dans son bas-ventre … Oui, elle la connaissait et n'aurait jamais pensé que Regina puisse en être un jour l'instigatrice. Elle planta ses doigts dans sa chevelure, la forçant à continuer, même si, techniquement, rien n'aurait pu arrêter Regina à ce moment précis.

Et quand il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir son plaisir, ses gémissements furent plus sonores et vibrants jusqu'à être essoufflée et haletante.

A ce moment là, Regina se redressa, libérant Emma qui se redressa, complètement ailleurs « Dis-moi que je serais capable de te faire ça un jour ? »

Regina laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin avant de l'embrasser tendrement, Emma pouvant sentir sa propre saveur sur les lèvres de sa compagne « Je t'apprendrais bien plus. »

Elles se recouchèrent et Emma tenta pourtant quelques gestes, un peu maladroits, un peu timides mais que Regina accepta. Dans un baiser, Emma posa doucement sa main sur l'entre-jambe encore couvert du dessous en dentelles de la belle brune, pour découvrir que Regina n'était pas mieux lotie : Emma pouvait sentir l'humidité du plaisir traverser le tissu.

Elle força Regina à se coucher sur le dos et la surplomba en se mettant à califourchon sur elle, ses jambes de chaque coté de ses hanches. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, mordillant sa chair tendre, avant que ses mains n'arpentent ses courbes gracieuses et généreuses, s'attardant sur sa poitrine.

« Oh Emma … Doucement … Douc… »

Elle se mordilla les lèvres quand elle sentit une main curieuse s'insinuer sous son dessous, la forçant à attraper ses cuisses et y enfoncer ses ongles quand les doigts d'Emma trouvèrent place sur son sexe. Elle se cambra légèrement, comme pour accentuer le plaisir. Emma se redressa alors et entra timidement un doigt en Regina et, voyant que cette dernière était plus que réceptive, commença un doux marathon de caresses et de mouvements langoureux.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé faire cela un jour, jamais elle n'aurait pensé faire l'amour à Regina Mills. La vision de cette femme froide et strict des premiers temps était un lointain souvenir, maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait sous elle, à sa merci et empli de plaisir, se tortillant pour ne pas sombrer maintenant.

Emma savait qu'elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre avant d'arriver au niveau de Regina, mais, le pensait-elle, elle ne se débrouillait pas si mal que ça pour un début, du moins l'espérait-elle au vu des résultats qu'elle obtenait.

« Em' … » souffla Regina. Et comme l'avait prévu Emma, ce son fut un des plus doux qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. A présent, elle savait qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour l'entendre tous les jours, tous les soirs, qu'elle serait prête à être une apprentie studieuse et patience … Oui, elle voulait entendre Regina prononcer son nom dans un soupir de plaisir, encore et encore …

Puis elle sentit Regina se contracter autour de sa main, de son doigt. Elle alla alors pour se glisser entre ses cuisses, prête à imiter le geste de Regina quelques minutes plus tôt, ce geste qui l'avait envoyé au 7ième ciel, mais cette dernière l'en empêcha, posant ses mains sur ses épaules « Non, pas maintenant … » souffla-t-elle

« Mais … J'aimerais te faire plaisir … »

« Nous avons notre temps … Viens, continues … »

Emma se cala de nouveau au dessus de Regina et accentua les mouvements de sa main, faisant de son doigt un véritable instrument de tendre torture. Regina se disait alors que pour une première, Emma ne se débrouillait pas si mal, et que cela présageait de belles choses pour la suite. Elle sentait l'orgasme poindre avant de laisser s'échapper un gémissement plus prononcé.

Et quand Regina ouvrit enfin les yeux, ce fut pour voir le sourire satisfait de sa compagne au dessus d'elle. Elle se laissa tomber à ses cotés et l'entoura de ses bras, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un moment, Regina jouant avec une boucle blonde d'Emma avant que cette dernière ne parle enfin « Comment … »

« Tu es du genre à te demander ce que tu vaux sexuellement parlant ? » s'amusa Regina

« Non … Mais … Comme c'est la première fois … »

« Tu as été parfaite. »

« Tu mens, dis-moi la vérité. »

« Emma … Ce n'est pas une histoire de performance mais … D'envie et de sensations. Comme la magie n'est qu'une question d'émotion, l'amour ne requiert que la volonté de faire plaisir à l'autre et de se faire plaisir. Il n'y a pas de compétition ici. »

« J'aime quand tu parles de ça … On dirait … Je sais pas, que tu as tellement vécu … »

« Si tu entends par là que j'ai eu assez d'amantes pour faire le tour de la question … C'est possible. Mais avec toi les compteurs sont remis à zéro. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'avec toi c'est différent. Avec toi, il y a de l'amour. » Emma se redressa alors, stupéfaite de ce que venait de lui avouer Regina, cette dernière aussi s'en rendit compte et ferma brièvement les yeux avant de lui concéder un doux « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, baiser auquel répondit avec ferveur Emma avant de s'engouffrer sous la couette, Regina à ses cotés.

« Je suis heureuse. » soupira Emma

Regina ne répondit pas mais sourit en sentant le cœur d'Emma battre la chamade, à l'unisson avec le sien. Elle la serra un peu plus contre elle. « Apprends-moi Regina … Apprends-moi à être la meilleure amante que tu n'ais jamais eu. »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel : même si rien n'était une question de compétition, Emma savait qu'elle avait du retard à combler, du chemin à faire. Regina comprenait cela.

« Nous avons encore toute la nuit … » Emma haussa un sourcil, étonnée, avant que Regina ne lui sourit « Nous ferons ce que tu veux, où tu veux … »

« Alors là, faut pas me le dire 2 fois ! » dit-elle en sautant sur Regina, la chatouillant déclenchant un rire de la belle brune, surement le son entrant dans son top 3. « Alors ? Prête pour le second round ?! »

« Insatiable ! »

« Amoureuse. »

Et c'est dans un fougueux baiser, qu'elles scellèrent une nouvelle séance câline.

**TBC**


	42. Wonderland

**Hello hello mes agneaux alors comment allez-vous ? **

**Vous êtes vous remis de ce season final ... ? Aurez-vous la patience d'attendre les premiers spoilers de Juillet ?! ^^**

**Alors, je crois qu'il y a eu un petit bug au postage de ma dernière suite, non ? Perso, je n'ai pas reçu de mail me notifiant que j'avais posté un autre chapitre ou encore des mails comme quoi j'avais eu des reviews (ni des mails me notifiant les nouveaux chapitres des autres fics que je suis) ... Je pensais que ça beuguait que chez moi avant que quelques uns de mes contacts me confirment qu'eux non plus n'avaient pas eu de notification de nouveau chapitre ...**

**Bref, j'espère que ça sera réparé cette semaine ! **

**Je ne désespère pas de voir un beau "400 reviews" orner cette fic hein ... ^^**

**Pour l'heure, une nouvelle suite assez longue, essentiellement sur Alice. Je trouve que je n'avais pas assez creusé ce perso à Wonderland ... chose réparée ! J'espère que vous aimerez. **

**ps : Avant dernier chapitre ... ENJOY !**

* * *

David et Snow venaient de rentrer, les enfants presque endormis dans la voiture. La soirée s'était extrêmement bien passée, tous les convives étaient ravis et Snow et David devaient bien reconnaitre que Regina avait fais du bon travail.

Affalés dans le canapé, venant de coucher les enfants dans l'ancienne chambre d'Emma, Snow et David partagèrent quelques moments de calmes et de répit. Mais bientôt ils entendirent des petits pas descendre les escaliers : Alice n'arrivait visiblement pas à dormir.

« Alice, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« J'aimerais te parler, je peux ? » dit-elle en fixant Snow

« Bon bah moi … J'ai sommeil. Bonne nuit les filles ! » lança David, se sentant visiblement de trop.

« Viens t'asseoir. » proposa Snow en tapotant la place délaissée quelques secondes plus tôt par David. Alice obtempéra et vint juste à coté d'elle. « De quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? »

« De mon père. »

Snow était surprise que ce sujet vienne sur le tapis, mais depuis qu'elle avait appris que Regina et Alice connaissaient la vérité sur la naissance d'Alice, elle s'attendait à ce que la petite vienne la voir.

« Bien … Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Comment était-il ? »

« C'était … C'était un roi juste et bon. Il aimait ses sujets, il aimait son royaume. »

« Il aimait ma mère ? »

« C'était … Différent. Ma mère est morte soudainement … Je n'étais encore qu'une enfant de l'âge d'Henry. Mon père pensait qu'il était important que j'ai une figure maternelle à laquelle me rattacher … Il s'est mis en quête d'une nouvelle femme mais aucune ne correspondait à ses attentes : toutes ne cherchaient, finalement, que la couronne sans vraiment s'intéresser à moi … Jusqu'à Regina. »

« Comment ? »

« Mon cheval a fait une ruade et j'ai été emporté dans sa cavalcade. Regina m'a sauvé. Mon père a demandé sa main quelques temps après. Elle a accepté et est devenue ma belle-mère. »

« Comment … Comment était-elle ? »

« Elle était douce et souriante, même si je percevais parfois un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux et quand je la questionnais dessus, elle éludait la question en prétextant de la fatigue. Si j'avais compris plutôt qu'elle n'était pas heureuse … »

« Pourquoi ? Elle était mariée au roi, elle était riche, belle … Elle avait tout. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas heureuse ? » s'étonna la petite

« Parce qu'elle n'aimait pas mon père. » Alice sembla horrifiée d'apprendre qu'elle n'était pas le fruit de l'amour. Snow s'en rendit compte et compléta « Ta mère était amoureuse d'un homme, Daniel. Cet homme était un garçon d'écurie qui s'occupait de celle de la famille Mills. Alors que sa mère venait de donner sa main à mon père, je l'ai surprise dans les écuries avec lui, ils s'embrassaient … »

« Avec … Un garçon d'écurie ? »

« Elle l'aimait … De cet amour sincère et véritable … Ils voulaient s'enfuir, ils voulaient se marier … Elle m'a fait promettre de ne rien dire à sa mère. Ce que j'ai fais, mais Cora … C'était une femme vicieuse comme un serpent … Elle distillait son venin avec intelligence. Elle s'est servie de moi, et je lui ais alors dis. Cora n'a pas tardé : le soir même, elle a arraché le cœur de Daniel sous les yeux de Regina. »

« Mais … Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle voulait que ça fille soit reine. Ce que Regina devint malgré elle. Mais elle n'a jamais aimé mon père … Et mon père … Il n'a jamais réellement oublié ma mère … »

« … Alors … Moi … Je suis quoi ? S'ils ne se sont jamais aimés … Pourquoi faire un enfant ? »

« … »

Que répondre ? Que Regina devait se soumettre au devoir conjugal ? Qu'elle été visitée par le roi quelques soirs par semaine et qu'elle consentir à vendre son corps pour garder la couronne, pour être reine.

« Il … Il l'a forcé ? Plus d'une fois … Je n'étais qu'un accident de parcours ? »

« Non, Alice … Si tu savais comme elle était heureuse et épanouie quand elle était enceinte de toi. Elle posait constamment ses mains amoureusement sur son ventre, elle était câline, heureuse." Snow posa ses propres mains sur son ventre avant de se remémorer un tendre moment au chateau.

_Snow allait sur ses 13 ans … Regina était devenue sa belle-mère depuis quelques temps déjà et même si la complicité qu'elle entretenait avec elle n'avait rien de comparable à ce qu'elle pouvait partager avec sa mère, elle nourrissait pour la jeune femme une tendre affection._

_Le ventre de Regina s'arrondissait de mois en mois et bientôt des robes ajustées devaient être cousues. Snow avait remarqué que depuis que la jeune femme était enceinte, elle s'était apaisée, adoucie, y compris envers elle qu'elle laissait approcher docilement pour poser de temps à autre une main affectueuse._

_En cette douce matinée d'hiver, Snow, revenant de son cours particulier avec son précepteur, avait pour habitude après chaque leçon, d'aller apporter à sa belle-mère une poinsettia que Regina aimait à poser sur son ventre. _

_Lentement, la petite fille se rendit aux appartements de sa belle-mère et, avant d'entrer, pu entendre un doux son sortir de la chambre. Elle colla son oreille à la porte pour mieux entendre et distingua clairement un chant, une mélodie, chantée visiblement par Regina. _

_Snow ouvrit la porte doucement et vit Regina, assise en face de sa baie vitrée, regardant la neige tomber en gros flocons cotonneux. Les 2 mains posées sur son ventre, le caressant doucement, elle souriait. _

_Snow resta quelques secondes à l'admirer, avant de signaler sa présence par un petit raclement de gorge discret. Regina cessa de chanter et se tourna vers la petite pour lui offrir un sourire que, pour sûr, Snow n'oublierait jamais. _

_« Snow … Viens. »_

_La petite sourit alors et vint s'agenouiller près de ses jambes, fixant le ventre qui commençait à poindre un peu plus. Elle posa doucement la fleur sur son ventre. _

_« Merci Snow … Je suis sûre qu'elle apprécie. »_

_« Elle ? C'est une fille ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Comment le savez-vous ? »_

_« Je le sens … » dit-elle en caressant de plus belle son ventre._

_« Je peux ? » Regina lui sourit et Snow posa sa main sur la sienne « Il semble étrange de penser qu'il y a un être vivant dedans … »_

_« Les miracles de la vie, plus tard tu comprendras quand toi aussi tu enfanteras. »_

_« Oh non je ne pense pas ! » s'insurgea la petite fille _

_« Crois-moi, un jour tu trouveras l'homme de ta vie, et tu voudras tout partager avec lui. Un jour tu lui donneras un enfant, tu deviendras mère. Et cette sensation de porter un enfant en toi emplira tes journées de joie et de paix. Tu porteras ta grossesse comme la plus belle chose au monde car donner naissance n'est pas aisé, mais tu surmonteras les douleurs, la peur et les appréhensions, parce qu'au final … Cela vaut la peine d'être vécu. »_

_A l'entente de ses mots, Snow se prit à rêver, un jour, d'être mère à son tour et de paraitre aussi heureuse et sereine que Regina en cet instant. Elle aimait déjà cet enfant, sans même avoir vu son visage, sans même l'avoir serré dans ses bras, d'un amour inconditionnel comme seule une mère pouvait en porter. Car le regard que portait Regina aujourd'hui faisait écho au regard qu'avait pu avoir Eva envers Snow. _

_« Regina … Etes-vous heureuse aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Oui, je le suis. »_

_Et pour la première fois, Snow ne décela pas ce voile sombre qui teintait parfois son regard; pour la première fois, elle voyait véritablement le bonheur dans les yeux de la reine._

« Peu importe que tu ais été désirée ou non, au final Regina t'aimait comme jamais elle n'avait aimé un être, y compris Daniel. Tu étais son salut, sa lumière … Elle fut dévastée quand elle cru t'avoir perdu. Ne pense jamais que Regina ne t'aimait pas, car dans toute cette histoire, la seule constante fut son amour, ses espoirs en toi. »

« … »

Alice ne pouvait pas oublier l'amour que Cassandre lui avait porté elle ne pouvait oublier les tendres moments avec son père, les rires au coin du feu, les repas familiaux … Mais pour autant, et sans renier ses années passées avec eux, elle se plaisait à imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si elle était restée aux cotés de Regina : elle aurait peut-être eu le luxe, l'argent et le pouvoir, mais elle aurait eu aussi et surtout sa mère auprès d'elle. Et maintenant 12 ans plus tard, elle pouvait enfin prétendre à ce bonheur à ses cotés.

« Si tu as d'autres questions … »

« Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas eu d'autres enfant après moi ? »

« Regina était dévastée par ta perte. Elle vécut recluse dans ses appartements des semaines avant de sortir. Mais elle n'était plus la même, elle était plus … Triste, plus seule. Elle rejetait mon attention, et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer … Mais le roi n'a jamais envisager un autre héritier, ils n'en n'ont jamais parlé, du moins devant moi. »

« … »

« Il est tard, tu devrais aller te recoucher. »

« J'aurais été heureuse je pense … avec elle. Les choses auraient été différentes si j'étais restée. Elle n'aurait pas été méchante et n'aurait pas fait tout ce qu'elle a fait. »

« Nous avons tous quelque chose à nous reprocher. Il faut vivre avec et ne plus se fustiger pour cela. Il faut aller de l'avant. »

« C'est pour ça que tu acceptes la relation entre ma mère et Emma ? »

« Entre autre oui je pense. Regina a aussi le droit au bonheur et … si cela doit se passer aux cotés d'Emma alors … Je suis presque rassurée car je sais qu'Emma sera à la hauteur. Regina est quelqu'un de complexe et parfois peu facile à vivre, mais je sais qu'Emma sera patiente, douce et convaincante. Finalement, je pense que Regina ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ?! »

« J'ai encore quelques difficultés mais … J'y travaille, parce que je veux le bonheur d'Emma et que je sais que ce n'est pas en allant contre son avis que j'y arriverais. »

« … »

La petite fixa alors la tasse de café sur la table basse, Snow se racla la gorge « Tu … Tu veux me parler de Cassandre ? Comment était-elle ? »

« Elle était la plus jolie. » dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres « Elle était douce et bonne cuisinière. Elle aimait les jonquilles, on allait en cueillir dans les bois. Elle m'a appris à lire, écrire et compter. Elle me parlait souvent de la reine et du fait qu'elle devait souffrir de sa fonction. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Après la mort du roi Leopold et de ta disparition, la reine a changé … Alors que tous la craignaient, ma mère était la seule compatissante envers elle. Elle disait qu'elle devait être bien seule et triste pour agir ainsi … Et finalement, je ne l'ai pas non plus détesté. »

« … »

« Tu sais … Je crois que je l'ai vu. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Nous venions de sortir la cour royale, à la frontière de la forêt. Avec ma mère nous vendions nos légumes. Et la reine est sortie du château. C'était rare qu'elle sorte, et encore plus en plein jour. Elle était à cheval … Elle avait pleins de gardes autour d'elle mais … Je l'ai vu. Je m'étais dis qu'elle était très belle et majestueuse. Elle a souri à ma mère, je savais qu'elles se connaissaient … Elle a stoppé son cheval et en ait descendu. Elle l'a salué, c'était la première fois que je voyais une reine faire la révérence à ma mère … Elles ont échangé quelques mots. »

« Regina t'a vu ? »

« Je … J'en sais rien. A l'époque, je me demandais pourquoi elle ne m'avait pas présenté. Maintenant je comprends : elle ne voulait pas infliger de peine supplémentaire à Regina … Je … Je comprends simplement pas pourquoi, une fois le roi mort et donc la menace envolée, pourquoi elle ne lui a pas dis qui j'étais. »

« Je crois que cela aurait anéanti Regina de savoir que tu étais vivante mais élevée par une autre. Que la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance lui avait en fait menti. Le mal était déjà fait … »

«… »

Alice eut le regarde dans le vague, se remémorant ce moment où, pour la première fois, elle avait près d'elle la Reine Regina, si belle, si gracieuse. Cette femme qui discutait avec sa mère et dont le visage semblait s'apaiser. Si elle avait su que cette femme était sa mère …

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, il est tard. »

La petite esquissa un sourire poli avant de monter à l'étage, rejoignant un Henry totalement endormi.

* * *

Elle en était sûre : c'est ce genre de réveil qu'elle souhaitait pour le reste de sa vie !

Emma ouvrit les yeux, n'ayant jamais aussi bien dormi, et tourna doucement son visage vers la chevelure brune dépassant de la couette. Elle pouvait apercevoir une épaule nue se dégager des draps et entendre sa douce respiration.

Elle se redressa doucement pour voir le visage endormi et serein de Regina ; jamais elle n'avait été aussi belle. Elle sourit puis se recoucha, un sourire aux lèvres, imaginant l'impossible : tout ce chemin parcouru entre elles, depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds à Storybrooke. Cette femme qui fut son ennemie jadis était à présent son amante, sa compagne, qui l'eut cru ?

Elle se tourna doucement pour fixer intensément la nuque à peine dévoilée de la belle brune et, comme si cette dernière s'en rendit compte, elle bougea quelques peu avant de se retourner, les yeux pleins de sommeil.

« Hey … »

« Hey … Bien dormi ? » murmura la belle blonde

« Oui et toi ? »

« Comme un bébé. » dit-elle en s'étirant puis en enfouissant une de ses mains dans la chevelure de sa compagne. « La meilleure nuit de ma vie. »

« Attends de voir les autres. » s'amusa Regina

« Hm … De belles promesses madame le maire … » dit-elle en embrassant son épaule

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Pas loin de 10h … »

« On devrait se lever pour aller chercher les enfants. »

« Oh, laisse Snow et David jouer les grands-parents pour un moment encore … Moi je suis bien là. » dit-elle en s'étirant longuement tandis que Regina sourit, amusée par son coté enfantin

« Je vais nous faire un petit-déjeuner convenable. »

« A bat les convenances, j'ai faim que de toi moi ! Allez viens là ! » dit-elle en tirant la jeune femme à elle

« Emma ! » s'offusqua Regina, la repoussant légèrement « Ca suffit ! Il est hors de question que notre relation se réduise à des allusions sexuelles et des parties de jambe en l'air ! »

« Bah pourquoi ? C'est amusant nan ? »

« Non. »

« Ah … »

« Emma, comprends-moi. Nous avons des enfants, nous avons des postes à responsabilités, nous sommes adultes. Nous ne pouvons plus vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche … Ou de sexe. J'ai envie d'une relation plus saine, j'aspire à quelque chose de plus sain. Pas simplement des moments sexuels. »

« Mais moi non plus. Tu m'as fais tellement mariner que je pensais pouvoir en profiter vraiment avant d'avoir de nouveau les enfants sous ce toit. Et puis, tu peux pas nier que … Ce fut agréable hein … » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil

« Tu es immature, tu le sais ?! »

« Totalement, et j'assume. » dit-elle en bondissant sur le lit, malmenant la tranquillité de la jolie brune

« Mais arrête ! »

« Nan ! »

« Emma … » dit-elle dans un regard noir digne de l'Evil Queen qu'elle fut jadis « Si tu n'arrêtes pas maintenant tes enfantillages … »

« Oh quoi ? La reine me ferait châtier huh ?! »

En quelques secondes, d'un mouvement du poignet, Regina fit taire la jolie blonde en la collant au plafond. Dans un hoquet de surprise, cette dernière écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée par la hauteur mais aussi la situation « Hey ! T'es malade ! Redescends-moi tout de suite ! »

« Pas avant que tu te calmes. »

« Je croyais que tu devais plus utiliser la magie ! »

« Seulement en cas de force majeure. Je crois qu'ici, il est évident qu'il fallait stopper ta crise. » dit-elle dans un rictus de satisfaction

« Ok, ok, j'ai compris la leçon, descends-moi maintenant … »

« Hm … Pas sûre que tu sois totalement calmée … » dit-elle en tapotant son menton de son index, un air songeur sur le visage

« Je te hais ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais la nui dernière de minutes ma chère … »

« … »

« Bien, calmée ? »

« Regina ! »

« Il faut croire que non. »

La belle brune se leva du lit et se rendit dans la salle de bain

« Attends … Regina ! Tu fais quoi là ? »

« Je vais prendre ma douche. Et pour être certaine que tu sois sage et que je la prenne tranquillement, tu vas rester ici. »

« Nan, nan, nan. Regina, t'es pas sérieuse là ? Je vais vomir moi ! »

« Tu réfléchiras donc à 2 fois avant de m'agacer. »

« … »

Regina disparut alors derrière la porte de la salle de bain avant qu'Emma n'entende l'eau de la douche couler. Elle grommela, avant que la main de Regina ne passe la porte et, un en mouvement, ne fasse retomber Emma lourdement sur le matelas, lui manquant de lui fracasser le nez à la réception.

« REGINA ! » cria-t-elle de rage avant d'entendre le « clic » de la porte de la salle de bain se fermer. Emma aurait voulu lui en vouloir mais elle devait bien admettre qu'en sachant Regina dans une douche, en temps normal, elle ne lui aurait jamais laissé l'occasion de se laver !

Et quand Regina sortit de la salle de bain, la chambre était vide. Pensant y avoir été trop fort avec sa compagne, Regina s'attendait déjà à une avalanche de reproches et de cris. Quand elle descendit dans la cuisine, guidée parce qu'il semblait être une odeur familière de café frais, elle vit Emma préparer un plateau repas.

« Ah te voilà. »

« Emma … Je suis désolée … »

« Non. Tu avais raison. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Faut que je me calme, c'est vrai. J'ai tendance à être trop impulsive et toi, tu es posée. »

« Trop parfois. »

« Trop c'est vrai mais … Avec toi je vais me tempérer. Cette relation est nouvelle pour moi, sur bien des points, et je dois me calmer si je ne veux pas te faire fuir. »

« Il faudra bien plus pour me faire fuir … »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, sans abuser bien sur. »

« Et dis donc, c'est pas juste parce que si on s'engueule, toi tu peux me clouer le bec à coup de magie, pas moi … »

« Tu as de la magie en toi, j'en suis la preuve. » dit-elle amusée

« Certes, mais rien de comparable à ton niveau. Tu as failli me casser le nez. »

Regina s'approcha d'Emma et souleva son visage en plaçant un index sous son menton « N'ais crainte, je le réparerais par la magie. » lui murmura-t-elle tendrement « En attendant, finissons notre café et allons chercher nos enfants, ils me manquent. »

« En parlant de ça, je nous ais réservé une surprise cet après-midi ? Tu n'as rien de prévu j'espère ? »

« Rien qui ne concerne pas ma famille. »

« Super ! »

« Qu'as-tu prévu ? »

« Ah çà … C'est une surprise. »

* * *

Les enfants avaient apprécié leur court séjour chez Snow mais il fallait bien reconnaitre que lorsque Regina et Emma vinrent les chercher, ils bondirent dans leurs bras sans attendre.

« Ahhh mes petits monstres ! »

« Maman ! » lança Henry en fonçant sur Emma « Vous nous avez manqué ! »

« Vous aussi … Enfin presque … » murmura-t-elle en jetant un œil vers Regina qui embrassait tendrement Alice, en se souvenant des tendres moments de la nuit dernière où l'idée des enfants était bien lointaine. « Merci Snow. »

« De rien, ce fut un véritable plaisir de les avoir. »

« Snow nous a dis que nous pourrions revenir quand nous le voudrions. » lança Alice

« Tu aimerais ? »

« Oui. Nous avons encore pleins de choses à nous dire. »

Regina fronça ses sourcils puis jeta un regard interrogateur vers Snow qui la rassura d'un sourire comme quoi tout allait bien. Puis les 2 jeunes femmes repartirent avec les enfants en direction de la surprise qu'avait concoctée Emma.

« Tu dois fermer les yeux. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je le dis et que c'est une surprise. »

Regina haussa un sourcil, amusée, sans pour autant fermer les yeux.

« Regina… » Mais voyant qu'elle ne les fermait toujours pas « Henry, besoin d'aide ! »

« Ok » A l'arrière, Henry se redressa et posa ses mains sur les yeux de sa mère, cette dernière posant ses mains sur les siennes « Nuh nuh, n'essais même pas. »

Battue, Regina renonça et se laissa conduire quelques kilomètres. Elle sentit la route devenir plus chaotique, le bruit de la ville devenant inaudible … Puis elle sentit la voiture ralentir jusqu'à s'arrêter. En ouvrant la porte, Emma laissa s'engouffrer une odeur que ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle sourit alors avant qu'Henry ne sorte de la voiture, laissant la jeune femme découvrir le lieu où l'avait emmené Emma : les écuries de Storybrooke.

« Emma … »

« Viens. » dit-elle en lui tendant une main qu'accepta volontiers la jolie brune « Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines, je me doute que tu n'as pas vraiment eu le temps d'y venir. Et je sais combien ça te tient à cœur. »

« Comment ? »

« Snow me l'a dit. Elle m'a dit que lorsque tu étais au château avec elle, tu lui avais appris à mieux monter. Et que tu étais une cavalière émérite. »

« Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ais monté … »

« C'est l'occasion où jamais. » dit-elle en lui prenant le bras pour l'entrainer vers les écuries. Henry et Alice étaient déjà sur place, admirant les bêtes.

Dès qu'elle posa le pied sur la paille, des souvenirs d'enfance remontèrent à la surface : l'odeur du foin, les bruits, les chevaux … Elle n'avait plus ressenti cela depuis une éternité.

_Regina avait à peine 10 ans quand son père lui offrit le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé avoir : un cheval. Il l'avait emmené aux écuries familiales un matin alors que la brume se levait à peine sur les terres des Mills. _

_La petite fille savait que son père lui préparait une surprise, comme il le faisait tous les ans pour cet événement. Et ce matin n'avait pas fait exception : il l'avait réveillé presque aux aurores et lui avait demandé de se vêtir chaudement avant de l'emmener dehors, tandis que sa mère dormait encore, et de la conduire aux étables._

_« Papa … Il est pour moi ? »_

_« Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie. »_

_Obnubilée par la beauté de la bête, elle en oublia de remercier son père, lui passant devant pour rejoindre l'étalon majestueux à la couleur brune portant une tâche blanche sur son front. _

_Malgré une petite appréhension, elle n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de caresser l'encolure du cheval._

_« Il s'appelle Rocinante. »_

_« Il est magnifique papa … Il est vraiment à moi ? »_

_« Bien sur … A condition que tu deviennes une assez bonne cavalière pour le mériter. »_

_« J'en serais une ! » dit-elle avec ferveur avant de se promettre intérieurement de devenir la plus douée de toutes. _

_Son père lui sourit alors et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. « Un jour, il sera ton confident, ton meilleur ami, tu lui feras confiance et il te fera confiance … A ce moment-là, tu seras la plus douée des cavalières. »_

_Regina écarquilla alors ses grands yeux noisettes et ne lâcha plus du regard ce cheval qui la suivrait une partie de sa vie. _

_Elle prit des cours, achevant de convaincre sa mère en lui disant qu'une dame se devait de savoir monter un minimum, mais finalement, lorsque cette dernière était absente, Regina se ruait dans les écuries et montait, dès qu'elle le pouvait Rocinante, allongeant le parcours, rajoutant des difficultés à chaque fois : des obstacles, des rivières, des collines, des pentes abruptes … A chaque fois, Regina relevait les défis et devenait de plus en plus experte en la matière. Son père était très fier, plus encore quand il voyait sa fille épanouie comme jamais quand elle montait le cheval. _

_Au soir de son 17__ième__ anniversaire, Regina regagna les écuries après une folle cavalcade qui avait duré toute l'après-midi. Ce n'est que quand la lumière du jour vint lui faire défaut, qu'elle retourna chez elle. C'est en marchant, Rocinante au bout de ses rênes qu'elle retourna aux écuries où un bruit suspect la fit s'arrêter net avant d'entrer. _

_C'est à pas de velours, littéralement accrochée aux rênes qu'elle s'avança doucement avant de passer la tête à l'entrée : elle aperçut du mouvement un peu plus loin avant de voir une silhouette se dessiner. Elle recula vivement, effrayée de surprendre un voleur, prêt à prendre leurs bétails._

_Elle attrapa une fourche trainant et, toujours accrochée à Rocinante, bondit et dressant la fourche devant elle « Qui que vous soyez, sortez de là ! »_

_« Wow o … Doucement jeune demoiselle ! » _

_Un homme apparut alors, semblant assez jeune, les cheveux bruns et le regard doux. Il s'approcha en levant les mains pacifiquement « Vous devez être miss Regina Mills. »_

_« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

_« Je suis le nouveau garçon d'écurie que votre père a engagé. »_

_« Il ne m'en a pas parlé ! » dit-elle sur la défensive_

_« Il m'a engagé aujourd'hui pour que je m'occupe de Rocinante … Votre cheval. » dit-il en lui jetant un œil comme si Regina ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait _

_« Je peux m'en occuper seule ! »_

_« Certainement. Mais il serait déplacé à une lady de se salir dans le foin. » Il s'approcha alors, un léger sourire aux lèvres, faisant vaciller un tantinet la supériorité de Regina qui recula d'un pas, puis deux, mais pas assez vite pour distancer le jeune homme qui arriva à sa hauteur et leva sa main pour … Attraper les rênes avant de faire s'avancer le cheval et le mettre dans son box. _

_Le cœur de Regina s'emballa alors avant qu'elle ne reprenne constance « Vous connaissez mon nom, mais je ne connais pas le votre … »_

_Il se tourna alors vers elle, lui sourit avant de s'incliner maladroitement « Daniel. Mon nom est Daniel. »_

« Regina, ça va ? »

La jeune femme sortit de ses pensées … Daniel … Elle n'avait pas repensé à lui depuis ce qu'il s'était passé dans ces mêmes écuries quelques semaines plus tôt. Quand elle sentit la main d'Emma se son avant bras, elle ancra son regard dans le sien « Qu… Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? Tu semblais ailleurs … »

« Oui, oui désolée … C'est juste que … Que je n'étais pas revenue depuis … »

« Oh … » Emma comprit de suite elle se maudissait de ne pas y avoir pensé avant « Désolée … »

« Non, non. C'était une bonne idée. Je ne vais pas fuir éternellement ces lieux, les chevaux me manquent … »

« T'es sûre ? On peut faire autre chose … »

« Je t'assure, tout va bien. Allons retrouver les enfants. »

Elle lu prit la main et ensemble elles rejoignirent les enfants, assistant à une scène hilarante : des quelques leçons d'équitation qu'il avait appris avec David, Henry avait su guider Alice à monter sur la selle, cette dernière peu rassurée. Mais dans son élan, elle avait glissé lentement de l'autre coté.

Les 2 jeunes femmes arrivèrent quand Henry essaya de retenir Alice de la chute par la jambe, presque à l'horizontal, tandis qu'Alice se retenait de ne pas crier, tentant désespérément de se redresser.

« C'est pas vrai … » souffla Emma avant que Regina n'aille les aider. Emma resta en retrait, peu habituée à côtoyer ces bestioles.

« Henry, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? »

« Je voulais lui montrer comment on monte … »

« Et tu as bien failli par lui montrer comment on tombe. » lui répondit-elle doucement, sans le vexer ou même le gronder.

Elle redressa alors Alice sur ses pieds « Montre-nous maman. »

« Oh je suis un peu rouillée … »

« Non, je suis sûr que tu es la meilleure ! » affirma avec ténacité Henry

Emma s'approcha doucement et vit Regina, en un mouvement gracieux et aisé, monter sur le cheval avec tant de facilité que l'on aurait pu croire que c'était aussi simple que ça. Une fois sur le cheval, son visage changea du tout au tout : elle semblait métamorphosée, comme à sa place sur ce cheval majestueux. Emma pouvait le voir, Regina était sereine et heureuse.

« Tu montes ? » lui demanda Regina

« Quoi moi ? nuh nuh … Merci bien. »

« Miss Swan aurait-elle peur ? »

« Fous-toi de moi peut-être mais on me fera pas monter sur ce truc. »

« Tu n'aimes pas les chevaux ? »

« Pas que. J'ai du mal avec toute race animale à vrai dire. Je crois que je suis un porte poisse pour eux. Tu peux même pas savoir de combien de morts d'animaux je suis responsable : des poissons rouges que j'oubliais de nourrir, des hamsters qui s'échappe de la cage et qu'on revoit plus … Et j'te parle pas des chiens et chats … »

« Et nous on peut monter ? » supplia Henry

Regina descendit alors et chercha un double poney pour accueillir les 2 enfants ensemble « Henry je te confie les rênes, tu sais déjà conduire. Ne va pas trop vite. »

Puis elle s'approcha d'Alice « Ca va ? »

« Oui … J'ai déjà monté quelques fois avec mon père mais … Ca fait tellement longtemps. »

« N'ais crainte. Je serais près de toi, de vous. »

Puis elle tendit la main vers Emma « Monte avec moi. »

« Nan, nan écoute … Je le sens pas ce bourrin … » dit-elle avant de se tourner vers le cheval « sans vouloir te vexer bien sur. »

Le cheval hennit en secouant la tête, ce qui fit sourire et Regina et Emma. « Tu seras derrière moi, tu ne craindras rien, allez viens. »

« Non … »

« Tu voudrais passer pour une lâche en face des enfants ? Après tout, tu es le shérif de cette ville, tu es sensée représenter l'autorité, la force et la sécurité. »

« Ah ah, très drôle … Non vraiment, sans façon. »

« Emma … Si tu n'acceptes pas, tu peux dire adieu aux chaudes et longues nuits d'été que tu pensais passer avec moi … »

« Tu … T'es dégueulasse ! Tu marches au chantage ?! Et je croyais que le sujet du sexe était à proscrire en journée ? »

« Je n'ais jamais dis ça. J'ai seulement dis que notre couple ne devait pas tourner qu'autour du sexe, nuance … »

« Ouais, ça t'arrange bien ! »

« Alors, tu viens oui ou non. »

« Evidemment tiens ! Parce que je te sais capable d'abstinence rien que pour avoir raison ! Je te hais. »

« Oui, moi aussi je te hais. » dit-elle dans un clin d'œil « Allez viens. »

Regina s'approcha du cheval et monta avec aisance tandis qu'Emma s'approcha doucement, avec prudence, peut rassurée. Elle prit la main que Regina lui tendit et monta, à son tour, avec plus de difficultés. Une fois sur le cheval, elle se cramponna à la taille de Regina, se collant de tout son long à son dos.

« Ca va ? »

« Ouais, super … Totalement en confiance, c'est le pied … » lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

Regina ne pu que sourire et, tout en gardant un œil sur ses enfants, elle tomba un léger coup de talon sur le flanc de l'animal qui marcha instantanément, non sans un petit « Houla » d'Emma …

« Henry ne laisse surtout pas le cheval s'emballer … »

« Ok maman. »

« Henry, tu sais ce que tu fais hein ? » lança Alice, soudainement peu rassurée

« Ouais t'inquiète. David est un bon prof ! »

« Mais pas autant que moi … » lança ironiquement Regina

« Bien sur que non maman ! « rectifia avec humour Henry

La balade dura quelques 20 minutes sous un doux soleil et un ciel bleu magnifique. Regina rassurait sans cesse Emma par de tendres paroles, cette dernière prenant un peu plus de confiance au fil des minutes … Et quand Henry et Alice souhaitèrent retourner aux écuries pour s'occuper de leur monture, Regina proposa à Emma de prolonger la balade, ce qu'accepta volontiers Emma.

« Dis … »

« Hmm ? »

« Tu es heureuse ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils, esquissant un petit sourire avant de tourner légèrement la tête « Bien sur. »

« Vraiment vraiment ? »

« Vraiment, je t'assure. Pourquoi tu en doutes ? »

« Non, je … Je me disais juste que tout était parfait maintenant : toi, moi, les enfants … Tu es redevenue maire, je suis toujours shérif, les gens nous ont accepté, Storybrooke est toujours entière … Il fait beau et je suis sur un cheval … avec toi. »

« Et ? »

« Et je me disais … Que l'histoire pouvait se terminer là non ? »

« L'histoire ? »

« Ouais, tu sais : Elles vécurent heureuses avec leurs 2 enfants … On a notre _happy ending_ finalement. »

« N'aspirais-tu pas à autre chose hier encore ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Mariage et autre enfant notamment ? » dit-elle amusée

« Ah ça … Bah on a le temps non ? »

« Effectivement. »

Emma serra un peu plus l'étreinte de Regina et cette dernière trotta un peu plus rapidement, la légère brise faisant flotter leur chevelure.

« Je t'aime Regina. » murmura Emma le visage coller dans son dos

La jolie brune ne répondit pas, préférant lâcher un large sourire, comme jamais elle n'en avait eu. Elles se baladèrent encore un moment avant de revenir aux écuries.

« Alors, je suis doué hein ?! » lança Henry pas peu fier d'avoir conduit seul les rênes du cheval

« Ce n'est pas non plus un exploit … »

« Oh, admets-le, j'ai été bon ! »

« Ca aurait peut-être impressionné Grâce, mais pas moi … »

« Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! »

« Je suis seulement lucide. »

« Ok, bah montre-moi ce que tu sais faire alors ! »

« Il ya longtemps que je ne suis pas montée sur un cheval … » dit-elle le regard dans le vague alors qu'elle caressait l'encolure du cheval

« Ils … Ils te manquent ? »

« Qui ? »

« Tes parents … Enfin je veux dire, ceux qui t'ont élevé. »

« Tu vois, à la différence de toi, c'est que pour moi, qu'ils aient un lien de sang avec moi ou pas, ils resteront à jamais mes parents. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Dès que tu as su que Regina n'était pas ta mère biologique, tu l'as renié pour te jeter dans les bras d'Emma … Moi, je ne renierais jamais mes parents. Ils m'ont élevé près de 10 ans avant que je ne disparaisse ils ont espérer mon retour jusqu'à la fin, ils n'ont jamais abandonné, jamais perdu espoir de me revoir un jour. Ils font parti de moi, de la personne que je suis aujourd'hui. Regina m'a donné la vie, et à cause d'horribles circonstances, je n'aurais jamais du être séparée d'elle … Mais les choses sont ainsi, et le résultat est que je suis fière de l'éducation que m'ont donnée mes parents, des connaissances que j'ai acquises grâce à eux … J'aime Regina, mais j'aime aussi mes parents à part égale. »

« … J'ai pas renié Regina … Elle était l'Evil Queen ! Il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose. En plus, grâce à moi, le sort à été rompu et on en est là aujourd'hui un peu grâce à moi. »

« Certes … » dit-elle en fronçant son petit nez

« Hey ... » Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule « Tu sais, c'est ok hein. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« T'es pas obligée d'être sur la défensive à chaque fois que tu veux pas montrer que quelque chose te touche. »

« … »

« On est une famille maintenant, on peut se soutenir les uns les autres. » dit-il dans un sourire que lui rendit, plus timidement, la petite fille.

« Comment s'était … Là-bas ? Le pays des Merveilles je veux dire … »

« C'était … Etrange. Tout tournait autour de la Reine de Cœur, tous la craignait … »

« Tu vivais seule ? »

« Pas toujours … »

_Elle avait perdu le fil du temps … Elle ne comptait plus les couchers de soleil ou ses levers depuis son arrivée ici. Peut-être des jours, des semaines ou des mois … Chaque jour, elle espérait le retour de ce Jefferson ou du lapin qui la conduirait vers une sortie providentielle … Mais rien ni personne. Elle était seule. _

_Elle vivait dans la petite chaumière abandonnée par Jefferson et avait appris tant bien que mal à se débrouiller seule : cuisiner, entretien de la maison, éducation aussi. Elle avait dessiner sur les murs de ce qui était devenu sa chambre, des lettres de l'alphabet qu'elle ne cessait de combiner pour former des mots, des phrases … Elle essayait de se souvenir des leçons que lui donnait sa mère, mais il n'y avait rien à lire ici. _

_Elle s'exerçait aux mathématiques comme elle pu en comptant, additionnant les fleurs de différentes couleurs, les chapeaux s'entassant ça et là … _

_Mais les journées étaient longues, bien longues … Parfois elle s'aventurait au-delà de son jardin, sur cette allée en terre … Chaque jour, elle allait un peu plus loin, partait un peu plus tôt et revenait plus tard. Elle traversait des champs de marguerites chanteuses, rencontrait des chenilles droguées à la fumette, des animaux tous plus farfelus et extraordinaires les uns que les autres … Son regard de petite fille s'émerveillait de toutes ses choses inconnues jusqu'alors. Bientôt elle arriva à l'ores d'un bois qu'elle imaginait interminable : la question se posa alors assez vite : devait-elle se contenter de ce qu'elle avait où pouvait-elle s'aventurer dans ces bois, sans savoir son épaisseur, sa taille, sa dangerosité … Mais avoir peut-être l'opportunité de voir autre chose, et, qui sait, de trouver une autre issue pour s'enfuir d'ici et retrouver ses parents._

_C'est cette dernière perspective qui finit de la convaincre et un matin, elle prépara une besace avec ce qu'elle avait pu cuisiner, de l'eau, son courage et partit jusqu'à l'ores du bois. Elle hésita quelques minutes avant d'imaginer le sourire de ses parents quand elle les retrouverait ! Elle s'enfonça alors dans le bois sombre et dense, sans savoir où elle allait. Son père lui avait toujours dit que si elle était perdue, il suffisait qu'elle reste là où elle était et qu'elle attende qu'on vienne la chercher. Ainsi, quand son chemin se divisa en plusieurs possibilités, elle ne su ou aller. Elle perdit un moment espoir et se laissa tomber à même une souche, la tête entre les mains et pleura, comme seule une petite fille de 11 ans pouvait le faire, totalement perdue dans un endroit inconnu._

_Puis, alors qu'elle pensait mourir ici, elle entendit quelque chose qu'elle ne pensait plus entendre : un chant, de la musique. Guidée comme un marin au son du chant des sirènes, elle prit un des chemins et suivit la douce mélodie. Bientôt, elle déboucha sur une clairière et un petit lac au bord duquel trônait une hutte quelque peu rudimentaire. _

_Elle s'approcha et vit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé voir : une sorte d'œuf marchant sur un muret et chantant une chanson au refrain lancinant._

_Quand l'œuf la vit, il manqua de tomber tant il fut déstabilisé par la présence de cette nouvelle tête._

_« Mais … Mais qui es-tu ? »_

_« Je m'appelle Alice. »_

_« D'où viens-tu ? »_

_« D'ailleurs …Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? »_

_« Je m'appelle Humpty Dumpty. »_

_« Quel drôle de nom … »_

_« Mon nom est très bien … Ou peut-être pas. »_

_« Que faites-vous sur ce muret ? »_

_« J'y habite. »_

_Alice fronça les sourcils avant de tourner son regard vers la petite hutte « Et ça alors, c'est quoi ? »_

_« C'est chez moi ! » dit-il fièrement _

_« … »_

_« Que fais-tu ici ? »_

_« Je … Je crois que je me suis perdue. Ma maison est bien loin et … J'ai traversé ces bois … Je ne sais pas où je suis. »_

_« Et bien tu es là … Ou peut-être pas. »_

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous sur ce muret si vous avez une maison surement plus confortable ? »_

_« Pace qu'ici je suis en sécurité. »_

_« En … Sécurité ? »_

_« Oui. Je sais où je suis. Si j'en descends, je pourrais être confronté à des obstacles qui pourraient m'être fatals. Ici, je sais où je suis. »_

_« Mais si vous en descendez vous risquerez surement moins qu'en restant sur ce muret étroit … C'est d'autant plus dangereux je trouve. »_

_« Non pas vraiment … Ou peut-être que si finalement … Je ne sais pas. L'inconnu est dangereux … Je pourrais me retrouver en fâcheuse posture, on ne sait jamais. »_

_« Mais rester sur ce mur est dangereux aussi : vous pouvez perdre l'équilibre, tomber, ou encore glisser, vous endormir … »_

_« Tu as raison … Ou pas. »_

_Alice grimaça à cet étrange personnage qui ne semblait vouloir prendre aucune décision. « C'est quoi votre problème ? »_

_« Mon problème ? »_

_« Vous … On dirait que vous pouvez pas choisir, prendre une décision, faire un choix. Vous hésitez tout le temps. »_

_« Tu es sûre ? Non, je ne pense pas … Ou peut-être que si finalement … »_

_« … »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Rien. »_

_« Tu es sûre ? »_

_« Oui … »_

_« … Ou pas ! »_

_« Dites … Je suis assez fatiguée et j'ai épuisée tous mes vivres … Est-il possible que je me repose et me restaure chez vous ? »_

_« Oui … Peut-être … Oui, oui, vas-y. Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? »_

_« Je … J'en sais rien … Je cherche un moyen de rentrer chez moi. »_

_« Un moyen ? »_

_« Oui … J'ai tout essayé, j'ai cherché partout mais … »_

_« Je vois … Tu devrais faire comme moi et te contenter d'un muret, c'est plus sûr ! »_

_« Merci mais … Non merci. Dites-vous n'avez pas d'œufs par hasard ? »_

_« Non pourquoi ? »_

_« Non comme ça. »dit-elle, refreinant un petit rire devant cette tête d'œuf sur son muret. Elle se contenta de cette petite hutte aux meubles rudimentaires. Evidemment, elle ne pu s'attendre à beaucoup de vivres mais elle se contenta bien volontiers de ce qu'il avait à lui proposer. Puis elle se reposa un moment sur ce qui ressemblait à un canapé. Quand elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Combien de temps elle avait dormi, ça elle n'en savait rien, mais elle entendit de nouveau cette mélodie que chantait Humpty. _

_Quand elle sortit de la hutte, elle le vit encore et toujours sur son muret, allant et venant tout en chantonnant. _

_« Bonjour. »_

_« Oh bonjour ! Tu as bien dormi … J'espère ?! »_

_« Oui assez. Je … Je me demandais où je pourrais aller par la suite. »_

_« La suite ? Pourquoi pas continuer tout droit ! »_

_« Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a tout droit ? »_

_« La reine bien sur ! » dit-il comme si cela lui paraissait évidemment_

_« La … La reine ? » dit-elle pleine d'espoir_

_« Bien oui, la reine ! »_

_« Vous connaissez la Reine Regina ?! » Elle ne devait pas être bien loin alors … Elle qui pensait être dans un autre monde, il semblerait qu'elle n'en soit pas si loin en fin de compte. _

_« La … Reine Regina ? Non … Je parle de la Reine, la seule l'unique : la Reine de Cœur voyons ! »_

_« La reine de Cœur ? »_

_« Mais d'où viens-tu petite sotte pour ne pas connaitre cette femme ! C'est elle qui règne d'une main de fer ici. Elle est connue de tous pour sa sévérité mais aussi … sa magie. »_

_« Sa … Magie ? » L'espoir renaissait dans chacun des mots prononcés par Humpty Dumpty. Si cette reine pratiquait la magie, elle pourrait peut-être trouver un moyen de rentrer chez elle « Vous … Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait m'aider ? Je veux dire, à rentrer chez moi ? »_

_« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien mais … »_

_« Assez ! Je vais trouver cette reine et je vais lui demander de m'aider. Qui n'aiderait pas une petite fille ? »_

_« Peut-être … Peut-être pas … »_

_De nouveau pleine d'espoir, elle s'apprêta à reprendre le chemin avant de se raviser « Où est-elle ? »_

_« Et bien … Si tu suis ce chemin là, tu y arriveras. Ecoute bien ce que je dis : au bout d'un moment tu trouveras sur ta route un arbre immense assez étrange. »_

_« Etrange en quoi ? »_

_« C'est un pommier aux belles pommes rouge écarlates … »_

_« En quoi est-ce si étrange ? »_

_« Sur ce pommier, de belles et grosses roses rouge y poussent aussi. »_

_« Des roses sur un pommier ? »_

_« Oui. Ce pommier scinde la route en 2. Tu dois prendre le chemin de droite … Euh non, peut-être celui de gauche en fin de compte. »_

_« Humpty ! » _

_« Oui oui, celui de droite ! »_

_« Sûr ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« … »_

_« Gauche, je crois que c'est gauche, ou peut-être que … »_

_« Bon, laissez tomber. Je trouverais bien. Merci encore ! »_

_Et alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Humpty lui cria « Mais pourquoi prendre ce risque ? Tu devrais rester chez toi, au chaud en sécurité ! »_

_« Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer le reste de ma vie sur un muret ! » dit-elle avant de s'aventurer de nouveau sur le chemin, entendant de nouveau Humpty Dumpty chanté sa chansonnette._

_uuu_

_Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle marcha, elle avait arrêté de compter quand le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon. Elle avait suivit le chemin, mais Humpty avait omis de lui dire qu'il faisait des kilomètres et des kilomètres ! Elle n'espérait plus voir le fameux pommier avait le lendemain à présent. Il fallait qu'elle se trouve un abri sûr pour la nuit. _

_Mais comme si le sort s'acharnait, elle ne trouva rien qu'un énorme tronc couché, et creusé en son centre, assez pour qu'elle puisse s'y glisser, et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la pluie commença à tomber. _

_A ce moment précis, elle comprit les paroles de Humpty et commençait presque à regretter d'avoir quitté la maisonnette de chaume. _

_Fatiguée, et malgré le froid, elle s'endormit dans le tronc… Pour se réveiller aux premières lueurs du jour. Sans attendre et après un petit déjeuner plus que frugale, elle reprit son chemin. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir que la fin de la forêt se profilait a à peine 300 mètres de là. _

_Bientôt le ciel réapparut, un beau ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages cotonneux ça et là. Le soleil lui irradiait les paupières et elle eut bien du mal à discerner la route devant elle._

_Elle marcha jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus porter ses chaussures, qu'elle mit dans sa besace pour continuer à pied. Et alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus, elle le vit enfin : le pommier. _

_Il était bien en dessous de ce qu'avait pu lui raconter Humpty : il était immense, plus large qu'un chêne, plus haut qu'un sapin … Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel arbre. Il semblait qu'il était installé ici depuis des décennies …_

_Puis elle les vit : ces pommes énormes et gourmandes qui lui faisaient de l'œil … Et juste à coté, de belles roses aux pétales immenses et développés. Elle ne pu qu'écarquiller les yeux face à de telles merveilles. _

_Elle fut tentée plus d'une fois de cueillir une pomme, son ventre criant famine, mais elle n'en fit rien, trop apeurée que cet arbre appartienne à la reine et que celle-ci veuille lui couper la tête ou une ineptie du genre. Elle se contenta de son pain sec en s'asseyant au pied de l'arbre._

_Puis elle réfléchit : quel chemin prendre ? Humpty ne lui avait été d'aucune aide sur ce coup-là … Elle devrait se débrouiller seule. Elle scruta un chemin, puis l'autre … Les 2 semblaient interminables, coupant les champs… Elle n'avait aucune idée duquel prendre, mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de prendre le mauvais : il lui restait peu de vivres et ses jambes commençaient à la lâcher._

_Elle resta un moment devant le pommier scindant la route en deux … _

_« La Reine … Ou est-elle … » se murmura-t-elle à elle-même « La reine … de … Cœur … »_

_Elle eut soudain une idée, peut-être folle ou stupide mais c'était la seule qui lui semblait sensée. Elle se leva alors et prit le chemin de droite … « La droite … Le coté du cœur. » dit-elle, plein d'espoir._

_uuu_

_Elle avait marché une large partie de la journée et désespérait de trouver le château de la reine … Et si finalement elle s'étai trompée ? _

_Devant elle, une colline … « Bon, si je vois rien au sommet de cette colline, je fais demi tour ! » lâcha-t-elle avant d'entreprendre la montée. Ses jambes étaient en pilote automatique et bientôt, la faim et la soif la tirailla. Encore quelques mètres … Elle s'accrocha au mince espoir de trouver quelque chose de concret derrière cette colline._

_Encore 4 mètres … 2 … _

_Quand elle arriva au sommet, elle poussa un soupir de fatigue mêlé à un soupir de joie : en face d'elle à quelques kilomètres, une vallée verdoyante entourant ce qui ressemblait à un palais d'ivoire et d'argent. _

_Si elle n'avait pas été aussi fatiguée, Alice aurait probablement crié sa joie au lieu de cela, elle dévala la colline, emportée par son élan et manquant de tomber plusieurs fois, et suivit le chemin parsemé de rosiers aux roses bien rouge._

_Aux portes du palais, elle fut arrêtée par 2 gardes qui lui interdirent l'entrée sous prétexte qu'elle n'était pas convenable. Alice essaya par tous les moyens, mais elle n'avait rien à offrir, rien à échanger …_

_Refoulée, elle fit demi-tour et marcha un moment autour du palais, peut-être en espérant une faille dans le mur afin de s'y glisser. Mais ce qu'elle trouva au détour de sa balade la stupéfia encore plus : d'immenses haies impeccablement taillées trônaient devant elle. Elle s'approcha et vit ce qui ressemblait à une entrée où le porche était surplombé par un cœur. _

_Peut-être y aurait-il un endroit, un passage … Elle s'aventura alors et en quelques secondes comprit où elle était : un labyrinthe. Et alors qu'elle trébucha sur une branche, son bras frôla une des haies qui bougea avant de s'ouvrir, telle une bouche béante, prête à engloutir le bras de la petite qui le retira avec bien du mal. _

_Ne pas s'approcher des haies … Compris ! _

_Elle s'avança, désespérée de trouver un jour la sortie, surtout qu'à présent, elle ne se souvenait même plus de la sortie. Alors, elle continua, se maudissant de ne pas avoir refait le pleins de victuailles et d'eau avant d'y être entrée. _

_La nuit arriva et la faim aussi. Elle se disait qu'elle allait mourir ici seule, elle pensait à ses parents … Son corps ne serait probablement jamais retrouvé …_

_Et alors qu'elle pensait avoir touché le fond, que rien ne pouvait être pire, qu'elle finirait par mourir ici, seule, de froid et de faim, elle aperçut un couloir plus longue que les autre et, au bout de celui-ci, semblait-il, une structure. Sans réfléchir, et parce que cela serait certainement sa seule chance, elle courut, prenant garde aux haies, et arriva devant une sorte de maison en pierre. Elle en fit le tour avant de s'approcher de la porte. Par chance, cette dernière n'était pas fermée. _

_A l'intérieur, des sortes de tiroirs bordaient les murs, mais il ne semblait pas voir à la petite fille quoique soit de comestible … Mais au moins elle était à l'abri de l'humidité qui tombait en cette fraiche nuit. Elle mangea la moitié de sa pomme, préférant se garder l'autre moitié pour le lendemain. Elle s'allongea alors et s'endormit bien vite._

_Elle fut réveillée par un rayon de lumière la frappant sur le visage. Elle s'étira et regarda un peu mieux son nouvel environnement : elle ne savait absolument pas où elle se trouvait. Etait-elle encore loin du château de la reine ? _

_Et avant d'entreprendre une nouvelle journée de marche, elle entama de finir sa pomme, assise en tailleur au milieu de la pièce. Puis, elle fit un bond en voyant la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, laissant apparaitre des gardes et, au milieu d'eux, une jeune d'un certain âge à la prestance élégante mais au regard noir.  
_

« Alice, ça va ? »

« Oui c'est juste que … Il s'est passé tellement de choses, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier encore … »

« Ouais, ça fait bizarre … De se dire qu'aujourd'hui, on est une famille. Après tout ce qui s'est passé. Tu sais, t'es comme ma sœur … Enfin quelque chose comme ça… »

Alice lui sourit alors. Leurs mères étaient ensemble, elles semblaient heureuses et après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, après toutes les bizarreries de ce monde et des autres, il semblait qu'elle pouvait enfin trouver une stabilité dans cette famille atypique. Aujourd'hui, elle avait trouvé sa vraie mère, ainsi qu'une seconde et un frère … Qui l'eut cru …

« Allez viens, on va le brosser, David m'a montré ! »

Ils entrèrent dans le box et s'occupèrent du cheval, tandis que Regina et Emma les rejoignaient. « Hey les enfants, alors on s'amuse ? »

« Très ! » s'enthousiasma Henry tandis qu'Alice s'affairait à tresser la queue du poney. Regina s'approcha d'elle en se plaçant derrière elle et posa ses mains sur les siennes « Il faut faire ainsi. » dit-elle en la guidant afin d'effectuer une tresse en épi presque parfaite.

« Merci. » lança la petite, tout fière

« Et si on rentrait, j'ai faim ! »

Regina leva les yeux au ciel : comment une femme aussi parfaite, avec ce physique, pouvait engloutir autant de nourriture ? Elle sourit alors et invita les enfants à retourner à la voiture.

Le retour ce fit sous les récits plus qu'enthousiastes des enfants avec la promesse de retourner aux écuries bientôt. Emma avait vaincu sa peur des chevaux et Regina avait retrouvé des sensations qu'elle pensait à jamais perdues … Et pas que pour le cheval. Elle repensa alors aux paroles d'Emma durant leur escapade équestre : une fin heureuse … Vraiment ? Pouvait-elle y prétendre ?

« Tu rêves ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ca fait 3 fois que je te pose la même question … Je pourrais me vexer … » lâcha-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin

« Désolée … Je … Je suis un peu fatiguée je crois … »

« On a passé une belle journée, c'était cool ! »

« Oui très. Je suis heureuse … »

Emma fut surprise de cette déclaration impromptue, mais ne s'en formalisa pas, au contraire elle se rendait compte à quel point il était peu coutumier que Regina prononce de tels mots … Et elle était contente qu'elle puisse le faire en sa compagnie.

**TBC**


	43. Epilogue

**Bonjour ! comment allez-vous ?**

**Et voilà, toute bonne chose à une fin et cette fic ne fait pas exception.**

**Après 43 chapitres, 400 pages, plus de 173 000 mots ...**

**Cette me tient beaucoup à coeur (comme les autres ceci dit) mais de par sa longueur et l'engouement qu'elle a suscité, ça me touche énormément. **

**Alors je tenais à vous dire merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps, d'avoir la patience de lire cette loooongue fic. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewé (je ne les citerais pas individuellement mais sachez que, pour les plus assidus, j'attendais vos réactions avec impatience), ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favori, ceux qui l'ont suivi ou qui me suivent maintenant. **

**Je vous invite donc à lire ce dernier chapitre, épilogue de cette longue histoire ! **

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, les enfants se ruèrent dans leur chambre tandis qu'Emma et Regina se rendirent à la cuisine où Regina s'octroya le plaisir de se servir un verre de vin, suivi par Emma qui l'enlaça tendrement « C'est le paradis ici … » dit-elle en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de sa compagne.

« Je veux bien te croire. » murmura Regina en caressant la longue chevelure blonde d'Emma. « Je commence à croire à une fin heureuse … »

« Commence seulement ? »

Pour toute réponse Regina sourit de ce sourire qui faisait craquer Emma, avant de prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes, entamant un baiser ardent.

« Maman ! Oh oups … Désolé … »

Les 2 jeunes femmes se séparèrent, amusées de l'air quelque peu gêné d'Henry. Elles se séparèrent presque à contre cœur « Qu'est-ce que tu veux petit monstre ? »

Henry avait pris la fâcheuse habitude d'apparaitre aux moments cruciaux. Emma se souvenait et ne comptait plus el nombre de fois où, en apparaissant ainsi dans la cuisine, il avait fait capoter sans le vouloir, les tentatives de la jolie blonde envers Regina.

« Avec Alice on se disait qu'on aimerait bien refaire nos soirées DVD … Ca fait un moment. »

« Excellente idée. Regina ? »

« Entièrement d'accord. »

« Quel film ? »

« Harry Potter ? »

« Un film sur la magie, sérieux ? On baigne déjà dedans, tu veux pas changer. »

« Y'a bien le Magicien d'Oz sinon … »

« Mieux, bien mieux ! »

« Je nous prépare un diner plateau télé. » lança Regina

« Yes ! » trépigna Henry avant de disparaitre et de crier en bas des escaliers « ALICE ! Maman est ok, DESCENDS ! »

« Charmant … Je vois qu'il a su prendre le meilleur de tes habitudes. » grinça Regina sarcastiquement

« Je vais les aider ! » lança Emma avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue et de disparaitre sentant le savon venir. Regina s'attela à un plateau garni de mets tous plus caloriques les uns que les autres, peu habituel pour la jeune femme, prétextant qu'ils avaient eu leur quota de sensations fortes pour la journée.

Et quand elle eut fini, elle se rendit dans le salon et vit la plus belle scène qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginée : Emma, Henry et Emma rigolant à pleins poumons. Regina ne pu que sourire alors et en cet instant précis, elle comprit que c'est ce qu'elle souhaitait voir et vivre tous les jours de sa vie : ses enfants épanouis auprès d'elle, sa compagne attentionnée la regardant avec un amour incommensurable et elle … L'evil Queen, la belle-mère vengeresse, la femme souvent meurtri par la vie, par ses proches, souvent terrée dans un solitude, une tristesse et une colère …

Et à présent, elle voyait la lumière au bout du tunnel avec ces 3 êtres si parfaits à ses cotés. Comment penser que cela finirait ainsi ? Comment croire qu'elle aurait eu une nouvelle chance et qu'elle avait su la saisir au bon moment ?

Elle avait la chance de pouvoir vivre de nouveau, aimer et se sentir aimer en retour, avec ses enfants et sa compagne, la Sauveuse qui, pour le coup, portait très bien son titre. Car oui, elle l'avait sauvé par bien des manières et tout avait commencé par un baiser d'un amour véritable. Qui l'eut cru ? Qui aurait pensé qu'un jour la méchante reine puisse avoir une nouvelle chance, un nouvel amour … Daniel … _Alors, aime encore_ …

Ses paroles prenaient tout leur sens à présent elle comprenait.

Peu importait le futur tant que c'était avec ces 3 personnes pour la soutenir et l'aimer : partir ou rester ? Assurer ses nouvelles fonctions de maire, femme, compagne et mère … Rien ne lui faisait plus peur, elle pouvait tout affronter, tout assumer … Elle n'était plus seule, elle n'était plus triste ou même en colère … Finalement elle trouva sa fin heureuse et, en quelque sorte, c'est le sort qu'elle s'était ingéniée à jeter qu'il lui apporta son salut, mais pas sous la forme qu'elle attendait. Elle voulait repartir de zéro, trouver sa fin heureuse … Et aujourd'hui, elle souriait comme jamais elle n'avait souri auparavant.

« Regina, alors tu viens ?! » lança Emma un large sourire sur le visage, une main tendue vers elle.

Regina sourit alors, et s'approcha du canapé. Elle posa le plateau sur lequel les enfants se jetèrent, et vint s'asseoir aux cotés d'Emma qui l'enlaça sans attendre. Regina se blottit dans ses bras, posant ses mains sur la cuisse de sa compagne, le film commença, les enfants étaient assis par terre, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, piochant dans les chips.

Regina enfouit son nez dans le cou d'Emma « Je t'aime … » lui murmura-t-elle

Emma la serra un peu plus contre elle avant de l'embrasser sur le front « Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle s'allongea alors, Emma offrant ses cuisses comme coussins pour ses jambes. La belle blonde caressa alors doucement les mollets de sa compagne Regina s'accouda, tenant sa tête avec sa main.

A ce moment-là, Alice se tourna et son regard croisa celui de Regina, elles se sourient avant que la petite appuie son dos contre le canapé près de sa mère, cette dernière caressant doucement sa chevelure brune. Henry l'imita et se cala sur les jambes d'Emma et ils regardèrent en silence le film.

Oui, c'était donc ça le bonheur …

**FIN**

* * *

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, dès mercredi prochain, je posterais une nouvelle fic SQ intitulée "**Cours particuliers**".**

**Il s'agira d'un AU racontant l'histoire d'_Emma qui, après 9 ans, retourne à la fac pour obtenir son diplôme. Cours, amis, soirées ... Mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à croiser le chemin d'une professeur atypique et terriblement attirante. Et malgré les rumeurs courant sur ce professeur Mills, Emma était bien décidé à comprendre ce que cachait la jeune femme. _**

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, le ton et l'ambiance est totalement différent, et le SQ est presque établi dès le début (et oui, j'avoue XD). Jetez-y un oeil et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.  
**

**Je pense que les postes seront à la même cadence que pour "Nouveau Départ", à savoir les mercredis et samedis. Toutefois, cette fic sera beaucoup plus courte. **


End file.
